Bill Cipher's Return!
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: Dipper is in his second year of college but know the shadow that has hidden deep in his mind for so long has awoken and know Dipper must face Bill ageist all odds to come out victorious or will Bill win while Gravity Falls and maybe even the world burn in his wake! Read to fine out.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: hello all I am a new late addition to gravity falls! I just finished watching the show and let me just say it was amazing! Bill, Dipper and Ford have to be among my favorite characters in the show! This story will have Bipper, billdip, billford. (Dipper and Ford connection) possession, insanity and maybe some bazaar stuff happening that may make no sense but what the hell this is bill mother fucking cipher we're talking about. I'm a master at writing the insane. Never tried doing it Bill's way so this should be very interesting. So, sit back ladies and gentlemen the story is about to begin! hiccupandtoothless294 is about to journey into the unknown so who's with me?!**_

 _ **Without further ado let Bill Cipher ' s return commence!**_

Chapter 1 Return to the Falls

Dipper tossed and turned in his bed mumbling something under his breath.

Dipper found himself running through the woods, but what was he running away from?  
That was until he crashed into something. Dipper groaned as he rubbed his aching head.

"What did I hit?" Dipper grunted as he looked up. "Hey there Pine Tree. Long time no see." Bill said. " BILL CIPHER! I-IMPOSABLE! Grunkle Stan defeated you! We defeated you!" Dipper gasped as he tried making a beeline to get away from Bill.

"Pine Tree Pine Tree Pine Tree. Come on know let's not jump to conclusions, I've changed. I learned from my past mistakes. I have had so long to think about it." Bill said deeply. "You...have?" Dipper asked in nuisance.

"Dipper, would I lie to you?" Bill asked as he floated around Dipper ' s head. "Well yeah you would. You're an isosceles triangle who makes deals, possesses people for your own benefit and nearly destroyed Gravity Falls and my family! What makes me believe a guy like you? I don't believe you've changed Bill Cipher because you'll never change!" Dipper snapped as he punched Bill.

Bill flew into a tree groaning. "Look Pine Tree you don't have to believe me. I get it after everything I did to you and your family. But I don't have my magic anymore and I've been so lonely and I just thought that maybe you'd be my friend. But I guess I was wrong. I'll show myself out, sorry for wasting your time." Bill said as he started floating away.

"Bill wait!" Dipper said holding out his hand. Bill looked at Dipper then at his hand. "I'm putting a lot of trust in you Cipher, don't make me regret it. Deal?" Bill took Dipper ' s hand. Then a blue flame wrapped around their hands.

"What I thought you said that you didn't have magic!? You lied to me!" Dipper snapped at Bill who laughed. "You're kidding me Pine Tree how could you be so gullible twice. I didn't have my magic before but know that you've broke my chains I'm free. I'll be back to Gravity Falls Dipper and you'll be my first victim after all you and I make a stronger team then apart. See you soon Pine Tree!" Bill said before disappearing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Dipper screamed as he sat up straight looking around the room. He was alone. He was in his dorm room at his collage. Years had come and passed without any problems and he had gone on adventures with Ford, Soos, Wendy, Stan and..." Mabel. I should give her a call." Dipper said as he looked down at his clock. It was 3:30 am where he was which meant it was 6:30 pm where Mabel was. He got out of his bed and walked over to his laptop and opened Skype and called Mabel.

"Dipper? What are you doing up at 3:30 in the morning, did something happen? " Mabel asked when she answered. "Also hello."

"Hey there sis, I hope I'm not intruding anything important. " Dipper said giving her a soft smile. "No actually I was just about to order some food and study for an exam. But I've got some time to kill. What is up. You look terrible." Mabel commented. "Mabel...Bill Cipher is alive." Dipper said with a serious tone.

Mabel put down her pencil and paper she'd been holding. "Hold on. Guys if you don't mind starting without me I have to take this call." Mabel hurried out of her dorm room down the hall to a private room. She sat down on a couch and put her laptop on the table in front of her. "Dipper, Grunkle Ford erased Bill from existence. There is no logical way or phenomenon that could possibly lead to Bill being alive." Mabel explained.

"Then why did he show up in my nightmare I just had. And it's because of me he's got his magic back. I-I shook his hand. I've just doomed our family. He's going to come after me Mabel. We have to get back to Gravity Falls. We'll be safer there then when we're in two different parts of the world." Dipper said.

"Dipper we don't even know if that was Bill you saw in your dream. Besides I can't just pack my bags and fly out to meet you in Oregon I have classes and so do you. If you're so worried about it why was I the first one you called? Why not have called Grunkle Ford?" Mabel explained with a frown.

" Because you're my sister and you of all people should kind of figured I'm not lying about what I saw. Besides I can only Bill proof my dorm room so much Mabel." Dipper said uneasy.

"Oh... shit, you're really serious about it, well then, in that case, I'll have to definitely come join you if you're that paranoid about it. I'll see you in a few hours Dipper you'll pick me up at the airport, right?" Mabel said. Dipper nodded. "See you soon Mabel."

They ended the call and Dipper breathed a sigh. 'What the fuck was I thinking in trusting Bill?! Was he controlling my mind? Where has he been all these years? What is he planning?'

Dipper ' s brain wondered over the possibilities all the way to the airport.

Dipper waited at the arrival gate waiting for Mabel to arrive. Thankfully she had been able to grab a ticket for a flight at 8:30 pm her time 5:30 am his time. The door opened and a young girl with a pink zip up sweater and jeans walked outside the door and smiled when her eyes landed on Dipper.

She went over to him and took him into a hug. "It's been to long since we last saw one another Dipper. "Mabel said. Dipper sighed as he hugged her back. "No kidding, college is a pain. Expeally when we're in two different parts of the world. But I have to thank you for coming all this way. We should get going." Dipper said as the twins walked out of the airport to Dipper ' s car.

"What?! Is that really your car Dipper?!" Mabel asked when she lied her eyes on Dipper 's blue Ferrari. "Yeah, I mean what other car would I have? "Dipper asked in question. "I don't know but where did you get the money? " Mabel asked. "Does it matter Mabel?" Dipper grunted as he got in the car. Mabel put her luggage in the car with Dipper's before sitting in the car for herself.

The ride to Gravity Falls was full of questions and stories of how school had been since they left home to go to school. Dipper had stayed close to home for schooling while Mabel had moved out east.

He would always look back at their childhood where they'd go to Gravity Falls every summer after the first time they went. Dipper would spend time with Ford and would learn more about Gravity Falls and other things, Stan and Ford would tell stories of their adventures out at sea. Wendy and Soos would voice crazy comminatory and over all everyone had grown to be great friends.

Life seemed like it was nothing to worry about since Bill had been destroyed but know Bill had returned somehow and now it seemed like all the peace that came to Gravity Falls and their family was about to come to the end.

Why was Bill back? How was he back? What did he mean when he said the things he did in Dipper ' s head?

Dipper hoped to get the answer when he got to Gravity Falls, organ. But something in the back of his head told him: if you return to Gravity Falls Bill gets what he wants. Dipper was nitpicking at the thought and what significance it had to the bigger picture but none of his hypothesise made much sense or didn't connect in any way, shape, or form. So, what did make sense? What was he missing here?

Time passed as the twins saw a familiar land mark. The Gravity Falls water tower. They had made it. "Welcome back Mabel, to Gravity Falls." Dipper said as he smiled.

"You said something about skyping Grunkle Ford back in September, about some weird rock you found?" Mabel said. Dipper rubbed his head. "Yeah," Dipper said hesitantly. "Something like that." He went on to say. When in reality he had actually called Ford about the dreams he had been having about Gravity Falls falling into ruins just like when they faced weridmagedon and about him feeling more tired and weak.

Ford said he'd do some research on it and get back to him and that was a month ago. Well know things had escalated and he had to get back to the falls.

As Dipper put the car in park both twins stepped out of the car and took in the Mystery Shack. They where back. Both took out their suitcases and took each others hands. They looked at one another. "Ready to adventure into the great beyond? " Dipper asked his sister. "No, are you?" Mabel said giving him a quick laugh. As they remembered what they had said long ago.

The twins walked forward and into the Mystery Shack. A young red-head looked up from her book and her expression changed. "Do my eyes deserve me? Dipper, Mabel? "

" In the flesh. It's been awhile since we last saw one another in person, Wendy." Dipper said giving her a warm smile. Wendy raced out from the counter and embraced the Pines twins. "It's been ages guys, how are you here? Don't you have college and jobs of your own? Mabel, shouldn't you be on the other side of the country? " Wendy asked.

" Something happened to Dipper Wendy and if he's right it could mean destination of our family." Mabel hurried to pipe in. Wendy was taken aback at her statement. "What happened Dipper? " she asked looking at him.

He looked up to meet her glance. "Bill Cipher has returned."

"What did you say? " Came a voice from the other room out of the door came Ford. "Bill Cipher, alive? The numbers don't add up."

"Scientifically they shouldn't however this is an evil dream demon we are talking about here. Science can't begin to explain anything about Bill." Dipper explained shaking his head in one soft motion.

Ford moved over to Dipper before lying a hand on his shoulder. "Come we have much to discuss in my lab, I want to hear about it and hopefully we can come up with a hypothesis."

"But Mabel -" Dipper tried to speak. "I'll handle things bro bro don't you worry about it." Mabel said as Ford led Dipper downstairs.

Once downstairs Ford began looking for a pen. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting company."

Dipper smiled as he ran his hand over the equipment he had learned to use for years. "I missed this laboratory, it meant so much to me when I would come to see you all every summer. Even being in the best college for science and technology in the state it can't compare to your lab and what you've taught me all about down here. I mean...the whole fact of what we've ever learned in science I knew all the answers to the questions and I'm in the second year of college. But with the dreams, withdrawals and now Bill showing up it wasn't just a pure coincidence. I've had the same nightmare for years, the withdrawal into the end of high school and all through college. So, what is your thoughts Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked.

Ford looked up at him from looking for a pen. "Well, Dipper, I'm not sure how all of these, " he rolled his wrist as if looking for the right word. "phenomenon's have to do with Bill, maybe not every phenomenon the nightmares are his type of thing. Other than that, I've never heard of the withdrawal symptoms before. Remind me again about them." Ford said. "Ah ha! Found the pen!"

Dipper couldn't help but chuckle at his Grunkle Ford who smiled back at him as he then grabbed his pad of paper and his laptop.

They both sat down in a set of chairs. Dipper went on to explain. "Well to start out with I feel like I lose most contuses and feel like I'm seeing the world from behind glass. The next thing is I get these yellow rings around my pupils. I feel super tired after its over and lastly I don't have control over my body at all when it happens."

Ford looked up from the paper. "You neglected to inform me that you don't have control."

"Didn't I say that to you when we had talked about it?" Dipper asked confused. Ford pulled up some notes on his laptop. "Yes you did, sorry about that." Dipper took a breath. "So what did you learn about it?"

"Not much. I came up empty. Sorry Dipper." Ford muttered sourly. Dipper went to rub his neck when he stopped they both did.

The next thing they knew they where in the woods of Gravity Falls. "How on earth did we-?" Ford said. "RUN!" Dipper snapped as he grabbed his Grunkle. Both ran through the woods. "What are we running from Dipper? !" Ford managed to shout out as they ran.

"I don't now, I never now all I do is run, welcome to my nightmare! " Dipper shouted out over his shoulder. Ford pulled away from Dipper. "What are you doing! We have to keep running! " Dipper cried in destress. "No Dipper the Pines don't run! We stand and fight." Ford said as he pulled his gun.

The sky over head opened. "Well well I got Pine Tree and IQ in one go this is just too good."

Dipper froze solid with fear. Ford whipped around to face Bill. "You're alive, but how!?"

"Don't play dumb IQ you knew I'd be back. I've been busy with getting my strength and power back after that brother of yours destroyed me. But I helped him and myself. But I'm going to leave it there. I look forward to my plan playing out. See you soon, Pine Tree. Hahaha ah hahahaha. "

Ford shot at Bill but it missed its mark as Bill disappeared.

Both gasped as they regained cortisones. "We feel asleep? " Dipper asked. "Bill...what are you planning! " Ford screamed with fury.

Dipper winced away from Ford. "Grunkle Ford we know Bill more than anyone in our family. We know that what ever he's planning has to do with Bipper, his business is with me. For what I am unsure of right now. However, if his intention was to go after me to get my body he's got another thing coming. He can't take my body without me shaking his hand."

Ford shot Dipper a glare. "I'm not sure if that's true anymore. " Dipper tilted his head to the right. "What on earth are you talking about Grunkle Ford? Bill can't take my body without me shaking his hand. Right?" He asked with confusion. Ford's posture slumped. "In this case, I don't think so. I had a feeling that Bill wasn't dead. That he had found a host to seal himself inside. I didn't think it would be you. But it all makes clear sense. Every summer we would practice your skills in spells, potions, the whole thing. Little did I realize that the reason you picked up on several of the subjects impractically was because they were skills Bill possessed, it makes sense why you took his deal in your dream. It's because he had you wrapped around his finger." Ford punched the wall. "I taught the monster. Dame it...dame it! How the hell could I have been so blind?!"

Dipper stood their modified. "B-Bill...was in my head for six years. Learning everything I have ever done, watching every relationship I had growing up?! No wonder why nobody stayed around me long. Bill was there when Mabel and I fought about college. He-" Dipper tried to breath but the anxiety was overwhelming him.

Ford rubbed Dipper ' s back. "We didn't know Dipper, even the smartest of us miss important details. Dipper, Bill doesn't need to shake your hand anymore he's a part of you and there is nothing I can think of that could stop Bill without hurting you."

Dipper grabbed Ford's arm. "I don't care about my mind right know, do whatever it takes to get him out of my body!" Ford frowned. "It's not that simple Dipper, his soul is intertwined with yours. I'd have to look through my research but this never happened before."

Dipper looked down. "I'll help you look." Ford shook his head. "No, judging by the bags under your eyes you haven't slept well. Go get some rest, you can sleep in your room up in the attic or down here." Dipper yawned. "To be honest I think down here for two reasons. 1) it's darker than upstairs, 2) if something happens I can trust you to deal with it." Dipper said.

Ford nodded his head. "Yeah, you can rest on the caught I have down here. Sleep well Dipper."

"Thanks Grunkle Ford. See you when I wake up." Dipper said as he walked over and laid down. Within seconds of his head hitting the pillow Dipper was out cold.

Meanwhile

"Okay let me get this straight kid, you think that Bill Cipher, the isosceles triangle that wares a top hat, bow tie and has one eye is back?" Stan said as he asked Mabel to clarify her statement. " I'm about 50% sure no make that 90% sure Dipper doesn't lie Grunkle Stan." Mabel said.

Just then Ford came out from his lab. "I don't have very long because I need to get back downstairs however I wanted to inform you all of what was going on and the news isn't good. It seems when Bill was destroyed he hopped into Dipper's body instantly making Dipper a host body for him seeing as his original was destroyed and turned to stone. He's been here for 6 years and we didn't even know he's been there in Dipper's mind the entire time. We don't exactly know what he's planning but it has something to do with Dipper and Bill's puppet form of him Bipper."

Wendy, Soos, Stanley, and Mabel all just stared.

"Impossible, Mr. Pines destroyed him." Soos cried outraged. Ford put up his hands. "I am aware of this, however that didn't stop bill. I need to get back to make sure Dipper's alright however no one is to come downstairs. I don't want to risk something happening. Does everyone understand? "

"But I-"Mabel tried. "Sorry Mabel it's to keep you safe and same with your brother." Stanford said in a serious tone. "Okay Grunkle Ford." Mabel reply reductively.

Ford turned and closed the door.

Mabel looked at Stan. "You want me to tell you where the secret camera is for downstairs don't you?" Mabel smiled. "Okay fine, its in my office. Be gone with you child I have a business to run, and you two get back to work." Stan said.

"Yes Mr. Pines." Wendy said with a grunt while Soos nodded. Both went off to do their respective jobs. While Mabel headed off to Stan's office. Once she was there she pressed a blue button which moved up a panel and reveled screens with the downstairs lab. Mabel saw her brother sleeping while Ford read through several books. His new journals being among them. Ford had re written the journals after bill had destroyed them. In fact, he had made a forth book as a second copy of journal 3 strictly for Dipper for their 14th birthday. Dipper was so excited to have his own copy of the journal 3 and he couldn't stop smiling about it. Know in retrospect it seemed as though it was a bad thing, if bill had been in Dipper this whole time he'd know everything about Gravity falls and what had been hidden in journal 3's pages.

Dipper started to fuss and thrash in his sleep. Ford looked up from his books before racing at him there was no sound. Suddenly a blast of blue flame engulfing the lab blinding Mabel.

"DIPPER!" Mabel shouted. She jumped from her seat as she raced to the door to the lab. She tried heaving it open to no success.

Downstairs

Dipper fussed and thrashed in his sleep. "Hitro metria siloti,"

Ford looked up from his books upon hearing speaking. Once he realized that it was Dipper he shot up from his seat. "Noooo!"

"Hitro metria siloti, Hitro metria siloti." Dipper chanted. A blue flame engulfing the lab shallowing both Dipper and Ford.

Ford shied his eyes as the flames licked at his body burning him. He had to get to Dipper. This magic felt all to horribly familiar to him. "Let him go, Bill!"

The flames stayed but cleared enough so Ford could see. Bill floated next to Dipper's body. He had yellow eyes. Behind them ways a still body of Dipper who was see through.

"Hi there IQ, just wanted to pick up my puppet then get out of your hair. Thanks again oh and so that way pine tree is safe I'll do him a favor." Bill shot a bolt of energy at Dipper which made him disappear. "Dipper! Where did you send him!?" Ford snapped. " To the nightmare realm where else. Bye for now IQ." Bill said as he and Bipper disappeared.

Ford fell to his knees as his body smoked before hearing cries before the world slipped away. "Dipper, forgive me." Ford whispered as he passed out from pain.

 _ **A/N: Hey there guys, so yes some things maybe spelled incorrectly, I have issues with my spelling and grammar, even though I can read and write very well, I just struggle with spelling words correctly. So yes, you can point them out but do it in a way that it's like "YOU SPELT THIS WORD WRONG." Kind of thing, just say: "Hey this is how you spell this word."**_

 _ **I also can get side tracked very easily when I write stories because I feel like dragging things out, if I start doing that let me know.**_

 _ **If anything is confusing I will do my best to explain however I'm not good with time zones in the states sooo yeah if any of that seems weird it's because I was lazy not to look stuff up while planning this opening chapter. If you guys feel I should do more research and also use the information that I have from my journal 3 book I own let me know as well.**_

 _ **Feel free to make suggestions to this story, what needs fixing or what you would like to see added to the story.**_

 _ **Let me know what you thought about this first Gravity Falls story.**_

 _ **Thank you guys please review this story.**_

 _ **Until next time, I'm hiccupandtoothless294 signing off to go hang out with Bill.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 into insanity

Ford lay on the couch as Mabel tended to his burns. They weren't to serve as she would have thought from what she had seen on the camera. Only thing was they couldn't find Dipper anywhere in the lab. Mabel knew that Bill had done something to her brother. Ford winced when she pressed the alcohol rub to heavily on one of his wounds. She pulled away. "Sorry Grunkle Ford." She cooed sadly. Ford stilled again.

Thirty minutes passed by and Ford started to awake. Mabel gave him a warm smile when he looked up to see her. "I'm sorry Mabel, I couldn't get to Dipper in time, Bill sent him to his realm." Ford coughed as he switched to a sitting position. "Sent him to what realm." Mabel asked. "To the Nightmare Realm. The realm that I was sucked into. Bill had designed the portal I created to access this realm between realms. It is a gravity free sea of lighting and swirling colors, Bill's universe isn't exactly a dimension but rather a boiling, shifting intergalactic foam between dimensions -a lawless, unstable crawl space between worlds that only the strangest creatures call home. And Bill sent Dipper there." Ford explained.

"You never told us about any of that Ford." Stan said as he walked into the room that Mabel and Ford where in. "The only one I really trusted to know was Dipper, and bullshit Stanley I told you a bit about what happened to me while I was with you on the boat." Stanford growled at his twin brother who gave him a crooked smile. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So, are you positive that's where Bill sent him?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. That's Bill's world. However, the horrible creatures of nightmares can worp even the sanist of people. I didn't spend much time there but I know if Dipper gets caught by any of them, he could go insane." Ford explained.

Mabel felt a ping of panic shoot down her spine. Dipper going insane? Would that be like Bipper? Where he wasn't himself? She had no idea if that was true or not. "How do we get him back without the portal?" Stan questioned. Ford sighed. "I... don't know. Bill knew I couldn't jump through dimensions. So, hiding Dipper there is a major part of his defense. However, there is one way I could try to connect to the Nightmare Realm. It wouldn't be easy but it's the best chance I have, and I just pray that like me Dipper can last in the Nightmare Realm."

"What would you be doing? " Mabel tested. "It's complicated, but nothing I can't handle," Ford got to his feet and winced as his burns throbbed. "I'll be in my lab if you need anything." Ford said as he stiffly walked back to his lab. Mabel watched him go. All she could do is imagen the horrible creatures that lived in the Nightmare Realm.

In the Nightmare Realm

Dipper gasped for air as he swam frantically through the gravity less field of asteroids away from a creature that was wolf like with grey fur, large claws, sharp fangs and three eyes, two where black void less eyes while the one on its forehead was bronze in color.

It was gaining on him and he had no way to protect himself. He had woken up in this place, he knew from the stories Ford had told him he could only guess he was in the Nightmare Realm, Bill's universe.

The creature pounced and hit Dipper into an asteroid. Dipper couldn't move under the creature's weight. It laughed like a hyena as it moved its head in close to Dipper's face. Dipper felt its breath on his face. The bronze eye scanned him over. All Dipper could do is hold his breath. Maybe it could see him?

It slashed his arm. Dipper bit off his scream as the mangled skin around the wound burned and corroded into black dead skin cells. The wound had cut down to the bone in that one powerful swing. Tears pricked at Dipper's eye's. Then the beast licked the wound it's eyes and ears dropped down now as it's tail was between its legs as if it had known what it had done wrong. Dipper's mind slowly to begin whispering thoughts that he did not understand. Dipper could only lay they're with the creature licking the wound. By the time the creature had finished licking the wound, Dipper's eyes where red with a yellow ring around his pupils. The creature backed away from him as Dipper himself sat up. His eyes drifted to the creature in question.

"It's not very nice to attack someone who you knew was connected to this world, I could kill you right now, however, you may be useful to me in the near future, however to ensure that you know your place," a knife appeared in Dipper's right hand as he brought it down on the creature. It screeched when the knife berried itself in the mussel close to the creatures only working eye. Dipper pulled it out. "Attack again out of turn and next time I kill you, understand beast?" Dipper snarled in an icy tone.

The creature bowed its head semisavoy to Dipper. "Much better. Come we have much to do." Dipper said. Dipper snapped his fingers and the landscape began to change.

Back in reality

Ford was sitting in the center of a circle just about to start meditating to try to connect to the Nightmare realm.

"Well hear goes nothing Sixer." Ford said to himself before finding his center and journeying to find Dipper.

Ford found himself in a field. "Dipper?"

A young man appeared. He wore a suit with a white dress shirt black pants and black shoes. He had brown hair and crimson eyes with yellow surrounding the pupils. He was quite as he drifted down to stand on the ground between him.

Ford gave a worried expression. "Dipper? "

Dipper returned a warm smile. "I'm okay Grunkle Ford. It's nothing I can't handle. Bill planned this, he had to. What can I do for you though." He asked as his hand glew with blue flames.

"You're in the Nightmare Realm, and without a portal I can't bring you back or even begin treating that insanity toxin in your blood." Ford said. Dipper pondered for a moment. He snapped his fingers and a watch appeared. "This works the same way as your dimension jumper however this one will teleport you to the Nightmare Realm. It will only bring back two people. You and I only. Understand that the Nightmare Realm won't look the same as you left it rather it's more stable. This is because of my powers. Other then that I think you're ready."

Ford took the watch and put it on. "I'll see you soon Dipper, just try to resist the insanity until then." Dipper nodded. "I'll try Grunkle Ford."

Ford opened his eyes and sighed as he looked down at the watch that Dipper had given him which was on his wrist. Magic was still so elusive to him. He got up and walked out of his meditation circle.

Ford sighed as he took a drink of water. In all his years living in Gravity Falls and then in the other dimensions for 30 years. He'd never seen anything like this before. He had thought that by erasing Bill from existence was the perfect idea to be rid of him, but know here they all where, under the rule of Bill's return. All this time his nephew was Bill Cipher's vessel. For six years Bill's strength, had only returned know.

Bill right now was the lest of Ford 's worry, rather his concentration was on getting Dipper back safe and sound after not keeping his promise to him. Ford set down his glass. Ford quickly packed a bag full of things he would need. Once the bag was packed Ford held up his arm to look at the watch. "I'm coming Dipper." He said as he pushed a button. Then he disappeared.

Ford had always hated portal jumping and this wasn't any better but he wanted to get to Dipper. When he appeared, he thought he would be stuck in zero gravity rather this wasn't the case. There beneath his feet was ground. At first Ford thought he was in a different dimension then the one he had been aiming to get to but his suspicions where countered when a pack of Nazir Cats ran by after a Hivalop, a bunny looking jackalope.

 _ **(A/N: Quick note none of these creatures are canon to Gravity Falls I just made them up.)**_

"This is crazy, how is there life here? How is there an ecosystem in this dying realm?" Ford questioned.

"You like it? " asked a voice. Ford turned his head to look over his shoulder to see Dipper. "Is this your doing? " Ford asked. Dipper gave Ford a wicked grin. "Yes, it is my doing. Would you like to see it in all its glory? All you have to do is trust me Grunkle Ford."

Ford looked down at his feet. "How do I know that you won't stab me in the back Dipper, even if you are my Nephew at all!" He pulled out his gun and Dipper held up his hands nervously. "Easy, I'm me, ask me something only the real Dipper Pines would know that no imposter could say."

"What was it you told me after I said: "You and I are some of the strangest beans this town has ever seen, Dipper," What where your exact response to me?" Ford pressed.

"Mason," I had said blurring out my real name I was shocked when I had said it to you. "My real name is Mason. Dipper is just a nickname. But everyone got used to it, and now it feels to late to tell everyone the truth. And it's kind of a dumb name anyway. Don't tell anyone." Dipper said.

"Dipper it is you!" Ford said hugging him. Dipper hugged him back in turn. "So still want to see this place before we go after the antidote?" Dipper asked.

Ford nodded. "Sure thing, Mason." Dipper playfully punched Ford's shoulder. As they both smiled. Dipper held out his hand to Ford who took it. Dipper snapped his fingers as the scenery changed to that of a mighty kingdom. "Welcome to the pent house suit." Dipper was on a throne. Ford already knew what had happened.

"Dipper no you tricked me!?" Ford snapped as chains wrapped around his body. "I did, didn't I. It was so easy to do. Tapping into my memory isn't exactly rocket science Sixer. You should know that when you face a demon the last thing you do is trust him."

"Bill?" Ford asked. Dipper shook his head. "No, I'm Dipper but not your Dipper. I'd like you to meet my pet." The creature from before that had attacked Dipper crawled out into the open.

"No... I've only see that creature in the realm of Shadows and the realm of Insanity. What is one of the most vicious attack dog like that doing so far from the realm of its birth, there's no food for it here!? Do you realize what it even is!? What it's done to your mind?!" Ford screamed out at Dipper.

"So, you know what it is and its origins. How interesting. Please do tell me all about this...horrible creature who had no respect for its master!" Dipper snapped as the creature coward in fear. Ford had never seen one of the creature's bowing, nor fearing a human being. The creatures in the realm of Insanity where praised as gods for their toxin in its claws.

"I wouldn't tell you anything about it Dipper!" Ford snapped at him. "Come know Ford it doesn't have to be you agents me. We can work together like we always do." Dipper said giving him a sad expression. Then he smiled. "But who am I kidding I can just make you talk."

"And how do you supposes you do that Dipper? You can't make me talk." Ford said giving him a smug looked. Dipper broke out in laughter. "Oh, you'll talk if you have forgotten I have you dearest Nephew! " Dipper said as he pushed his soul out of his body revealing the true Dipper Pines.

"Dipper! " Ford gasped. The dark Dipper grinned darkly. "So, what's it going to be Sixer? Tell me what I want to know or your dearest Nephew pays for your choice." Ford hung his head. "I'll tell you what you want to know just please, don't hurt him."

"Very well, speak." Dipper said as he re merged with the true Dipper. Ford looked at the dog. "They're called Hyena Wolves. The are only found in the realm of Shadows and the realm of Insanity. They are extremely rare to find. In the realm of Insanity, they are worshipped like gods for the toxin found in their claws. Because of this they are able to turn your mind insane. I barely escaped from the realm with my life. They feed off of the flesh of pure souls. They are blind in their actual eyes so the third eye on the snout is the only eye it can see out of. They have an excellent sense of smell and hearing. Their claws can shatter your bone, burn skin with 3rd degree burns, corrode the skin right off the bone and injects its toxin into the victims body turning them insane. Its teeth are sharp enough to rip skin clean off the bone."

Dipper stared. "So, this is a powerful creature. How interesting. I wonder how Bill got a hold of it?" Dipper grinned. "No matter, I brought it a snack." Dipper pointed to Ford. "Kill him."

The hyena Wolf began laughing as it opened its eye. Its tongue hung out of its mouth as it approached him. It looked like a rabid dog.

Ford stiffened when it got close. Ford just hoped that this wasn't a pup that didn't know the antient commands. "Hidden from red, blackened by hate, follow the laws of thousands of fates."

The creature stopped and licked Ford's face. Dipper was taken aback at the sight. "I said kill him!" Ford grinned. "You don't know how to really control one of these things. But I do. Know then if it's a fight you're looking for then so be it, I will get the antidote for you." The chains broke and Ford snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Dipper groaned. "Really Ford, you won't be able to hide forever, I'll find you and when I do I'll kill you myself. However, I wouldn't stand betrayal in my domain." A knife appeared in Dipper's hand. Dipper looked down at the creature and snapped his fingers. The creature was bound to the floor powerless to flee or fight back. He walked towards the creature who was terrified. "I warned you to not betray me again and look what you've done. Know you must pay the price. An eye for an eye!" He plunged the blade into the creature's single eye. Its shriek was ear pricing. Dipper drew back the jagged edged blade with the eye on the blade like a steak kabob. The eye socket dripped viciously with blood. The creature only screamed in agony. The pain it felt was unquestionable. But Dipper showed no sign of sympathy for the Hyena Wolf. Dipper cleared his voice. "Hear me my creatures Sixer has returned to our realm let's give him a warm welcome. First one to bring him to me gets a reward! Good luck Sixer, you can't hide in space rocks know can you!" Dipper looked back at the Hyena Wolf. It just lay there quietly know. Dipper turned away from it and walked back to his throne. "You're move IQ are you all in or are you going to fold?" Dipper asked.

Meanwhile

Ford raced through the thick pine trees. He had to get somewhere that he could stop and rest establish the situation at hand. His Nephew had been subjected to the toxin of a Hyena Wolf. The only known antidote was a plant known as the Blue Dream Catcher. If the plant is ground up properly the petals become liquid and that liquid if ejected in the wound should revues the effects of the neurotoxic that was responsible for Dipper's condition presently.

Ford new this but the only problem was that the plant couldn't possibly grow in this dimension, then again, he didn't think that there would be an ecosystem in the Nightmare Realm. Of course, there was a way to get one but he would have to find a crystal pond.

Finally, Ford came upon a cave to hide out in. To Ford's luck it was free of any residence and by shear dumb luck in that exact cave was a crystal pond. Ford sighed with relief. As he got to work. He had brought out the hidden bag that he had brought with him because he had been paranoid that if Dipper had been evil and saw his bag he would have destroyed everything he needed. Ford got to work.

He had made friends with a young huntress named Ruby who had shown him how to call forth a Blue Dream Catcher flower. Using white enchanted chalk Ford drew a circle and in it he drew four strange symbols interlocking one another in front of the crystal pond. The sunlight that poured into the pond from the sky light glew on the symbols. Ford raised his left hand while he held a spell in his right. "Morto nihilism tophilizim." In turn each symbol began to glow and the water from the pound traveled up to the chalk circle. It moved over the chalk. Slowly the water rose to create a flower. It was crystal blue and its petals looked like strings on a dream catcher while the leaves looked like feathers.

"I owe you Ruby. This will help my Nephew." Ford said with a smile. Ford picked the flower and put the petals into a bowl and begun to ground the petals which slowly became a glowing blue liquid. As Ford worked he could hear the creatures outside looking for him. The terrible sounds of their growls and cries chilled Ford stiff.

"There it's complete. Know to put it in the needle." Ford said as he took out said needle. The needle in itself wasn't very big. Ford pulled the glowing blue liquid out of the bowl and wrapped the point of the needle. He put all of his supplies back in his secret bag. Now he had to wait until night fall. It probably wasn't the best idea seeing how half these creatures could see in the darkness but if he was careful he could make his way back to Dipper's "kingdom." Most of all using magic to infiltrate the kingdom was a form of suicide. Even using magic to create the flower was risky at best.

"Come on out Ford, I know you're in there." Said a voice. Ford froze. He didn't reply. "Naww don't be like that, don't you want to see an old friend?" The voice said as it materialized. A young girl now stood in front of him. She had red/black hair and had silver eyes.

 _ **(A/N: XD lol you already know who this is if you watch RWBY. I was lost on names and I chose Ruby just because I could. RWBY isn't canon in this story I just stuck Ruby in here for the hell of it.)**_

Ford was shocked. "Ruby? What are you doing here?" He asked her. "Well I felt the summoning spell of the Blue Dream Catcher flower. I wanted to see who summoned it and here you are. What are you doing in a pocket dimension?" Ruby asked. "My Nephew." Ford said. "You have a Nephew?" She asked. Ford nodded his head. "I found out when I got home to my dimension. My brother was posing as me. We destroyed Bill Cipher or so we thought. He hid in my Nephew 's mind for six years and he sent him here and as you can already tell he was attacked by a Hyena Wolf."

"Well that's quite a story to take in when you where trapped in the portal you had made. So how did you get here?" Ruby asked. "My Nephew gave me this." Ford held up his wrist. "It's a mini portal. It is only able to take two people back. Myself and my Nephew if I can get this serum into that wound. Say Rudy what would you say if we teamed up? For old times sake?" Ruby gave him a huge grin her silver eyes lit up with excitement. "Are you kidding me Ford, of course I'll fucken help you out! I'm not going to miss out on a chance like this! You want your custom weapon?"

"You know that answer." Ford said as Ruby's hands glew and a large weapon appeared in her hands. She handed it to Ford. He took it as he ran his hand over the medal. He flicked the switch and the weapon sprang to life. An automatic sniper rifle which was also a sword. He was proud of the weapon he had created. It could shoot an entire clip in around a minute. Not all that impressive but it did its job. It also was equipped with less recoil. After all he really only did use a pistol half of the time.

"I'll use pralayas bullets because I don't want to hurt him. So, that's what I'll do. What about you Ruby?" Ford questioned. "I'll use the same as you but we both know that wouldn't hold him for long." Ruby replied.

Ford nodded. "Until night fall then."

Meanwhile

Mabel walked the length of the living room as she waited with Wendy and Soos. When the door opened, she put on a smile. In through the door came: Candy, Grinda, Pacifica, Gideon, Mcgucket, Robbie, and Stanley who had rounded up the group of people in the room.

"Mabel?" Asked Gideon. "Hi guys. I'm back." Mabel said. "Mabel!" Candy and Grinda said as they hugged her. Pacifica was next to hug Mabel and lastly Gideon approached her. "I haven't seen you for a while Mabel. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. It's Dipper and the fate of Gravity Falls and the world that we should be worrying about." Mabel said. "What's wrong with Dipper?" Pacifica asked. "I don't know how to tell you this but, Bill Cipher is alive and he was inside Dipper's mind all this time." Mabel said.

The room hushed in silence. The first to speak was Mcgucket. "I thought we wouldn't see the last of that one-eyed monster." Everyone looked at him. He was still quite old but he looked like he was taking good care of himself. "Stanford thought so too. From what I was told from when I got my memories back that I destroyed Bill but he is back in Gravity Falls." Stanley said. "So, what are we going to do about it? Where is Dipper?" Robbie asked. Wendy answered. "Bill took Dipper's body and awakened Bipper while Dipper's mindscape self was sent to the Nightmare Realm so says Ford."

"Do we know anything about Bill's plans?" Pacifica asked. All Mabel could do was shake her head. "But I have a plan, it's extremely risky but I need to get some information from Bill, I'm going to make a deal with him."

"Mabel that's suicidal! No way am I going to consent to that!" Stan snapped. "Grunkle Stan if I don't we won't beat him." Mabel explained. Stan sighed angrily. "I don't like the idea but there's nothing I can do to change your mind. Is there?" Stan expressed. "Yup. Sorry Grunkle Stan, but it's a big risk but I have to go for it." Mabel said. "Just be careful Mabel." Gideon cautioned. Mabel nodded. "So, here's my plan."

Later

Mabel walked to the clearing where she and Soos had first seen Bill.

"Bill! I want to make a deal with you!" Mabel shouted. "He knew that you would Shooting Star." Came a voice. "Bipper!" Mabel spat as the young man stepped out into the open. He wore his all to famous reveren outfit that he had worn six years ago only this was a bigger size. His yellow eyes where pronounced in the noon sunlight. "You know to be part of Bill but be free from him at the same time? Great feeling let me tell you! Ha!" He threw a knife at her. Cutting her cheek. She touched her face and looked at the blood. "Whoops." Bipper laughed. "Lame. I didn't even feel it. I can't even begin to explain how many times I have gotten cut while doing projects at school. I've built up a pain tolerance. By all means throw knives at me, you can't kill me because Bill gave you orders not to kill me am I right Bipper?" Mabel said as she wiped away the blood dripping down her cheek. Bipper frowned obviously when he realized that he couldn't play around with her mind. "Way to kill the mood Mabel. I wanted to have some entertainment. Oh well." Bipper sighed. He looked behind him and nodded as Bill floated out into the clearing. "I'm impressed Shooting Star you've changed more than I last saw you on that day you and Pine Tree last where together you remember the fight don't you?" Bill said.

Mabel ' s heart beated faster as she remembered her fight with Dipper when they where 18. Dipper wanted to go into science and technology while she wanted to go into design. That they had to separate for the first time. She and Dipper had fought over the fact that there was a design college close to home but Mabel had seen more offered in the college she was in in the actual campus. The class sizes where also smaller so if she needed assistance she could get it while Dipper got into the college that Grunkle Ford was suppose to get into. West Cost Tech. Dipper and her stopped talking for the longest time and nether said goodbye to one another when they had parted ways. It wasn't until Christmas that same year came around and that she was struggling with her course and in calling Dipper on Skype they rekindled their friendship.

"What does that fight have to do with this?!" Mabel hissed. "You've just matured more being apart from your Brother. Very impressive. Know you have a deal for me. Please do tell me." Bill said.

"Information. You tell me what you're planning in turn I will tell you any information I know. So, Cipher, do we have a deal?" Mabel tested.

Bipper looked at Bill as if he was really curious as to what he would say to her. Bill laughed. "You're sly Shooting Star. Using your deal in the way you are. I'll tell you what I chose to tell you in return for information from you." Mabel shook her head. "You will tell me what you're planning no more no less, or you lose the deal."

Bill was quiet. Finally, Bill answered. "You're persistent Shooting Star. I'll tell you."

He held out his hand which engulfed in flames. Mabel shook his hand. "You first Cipher, I'm not taking any chances that you flip our deal in your favor. I remember what you did to Dipper and Grunkle Ford." She warned. "A deal is a deal Shooting Star, I'm planning on the same plan as I had when I tried the first time around. However, I've been taking proceptions so that I don't lose. But I won't go into details seeing as you're deal only asks what I'm planning and not the details of how I will execute it. Now I get to ask you for information." Bill said. Mabel cursed herself under her breath for not asking for the details of his plans but it was to late now. "What do you want to know Cipher?" Mabel asked in a sour tone. If Bill could grin he would be right now. "I want to know how it feels for you to know that I was alive and in your brother this whole time, that I know every secret, every date, every time you slept I watched you and learned."

Mabel ' s face flushed of color. She felt sick Bill did know everything about them, about her. She clinched her hand and screamed throwing a punch at Bill. Bipper intersected it. His yellow eyes staring her down. His gaze looked just like Dipper's. It confused her mind was he Dipper?

"Tisk Tisk, typical Mabel Pines. React first think later. Now let's let bygones be bygones, we're all friends here Mabel." Bipper said as he looked at her. Mabel held a few tears. "You're not Dipper. You look like him but you're not my brother. Now...MOVE!" Mabel snapped as she threw a kick at his side. Bipper winced away from the impact. Bipper began laughing. "Man, you're really cute when you're mad. Hahaha. But that was a stupid thing to do through. Go Bill, I'll handle this."

Bill disappeared. "Fuck! Look at what you've done! " Mabel snapped. Bipper straightened himself. "Look Mabel you just gave yourself a death wish. I can let you go because of the good part of your brother. Or I kill you dead."

"Rrr. Drop dead Bipper! " Mabel spat. Bipper frowned as he sighed. "So be it Mabel. I'm sorry Dipper won't have a sister anymore. On second thought, no I'm not." Blue flames licked at his hands. Mabel winced. "You- you didn't have magic last time."

Bipper grinned. "Bill didn't need to use magic last time. He could've, but that would have broken the illusion. But I don't need to worry about it now."

Bipper tossed his hand aside throwing a ball of blue flames right at Mabel at fast speeds. Mabel barely dodged the attack. It did hit her though and the pain was excruciating to her senses. She had been burned by her hot glue gun hundreds if not thousands of times before but this burned worse than that. She blinked away tears that filled her brown eyes. All she had to do was detract him until Wendy had a clear shot of Bipper. She just had to stay alive for that long and keep his attention on her. If she couldn't she'd give the signal for the others to join the fray.

"You call that magic Bro? Hahaha. You're just as pathetic of shot as my brother. He can't throw for shit! Hahaha." She said to pester Bipper. Of course, it worked when he clenched his teeth in a snarl. "You're dead Shooting Star!"

"Only if you can catch me you pussy? Or are you to dumb to do so?" Mabel said as she giggled. Something snapped inside Bipper. He bit his finger as he threw his hand on the ground and a symbol appeared breath it.

"Sömmonos spike field!" Bipper snapped. The ground shook beneath Mabel ' s feet. 'Shit!' Mabel thought. Rock spikes rose up from the ground between her and Bipper. Mabel looked over at him. "What the hell is this for?"

"You can't move as freely as you wanted. I used a field changing move. This battlefield now best suits my powers and abilities. I can move more freely because of my powers to levitate while you're stuck on the ground in a field of spikes." Bipper said with a grin. Mabel gritted her teeth. There were to many spikes obscuring her and Bipper, she didn't know if Wendy could still hit him. Bipper rose off the ground and floated in the air. His yellow eyes narrowed as his smirk became twisted. "Time for the star to fall!" He breathed as he snapped his fingers. Twelve different kinds of knives appeared all having a blue aura around them. Mabel ' s heart sunk as she looked upon death. There was no way she could out run the knives nor could she protect herself from a hell fall of knives. One of them would strike her and depending on where she could die within seconds if it hit a vital organ or artery. Mabel readied herself for the strike.

He pointed to her and the knives flew at her. Then there was a loud shot. Mabel covered her ears and closed her eyes. Then came a loud thump and clang. She opened her eyes as the twelve knives lied inches from her. Her eyes drifted up to see a body lying on the ground.

Wendy had hit him with the injection dart. It of course knocked him out cold but it put a tracking chip in him just to ensure that Bill couldn't hide from them. They could watch Bipper 's movements and better predict Bill's steps and be ready for him. The field returned to normal and the knives disappeared. Wendy along with the rest of her team came out from hiding.

"Nice shot Wendy." Mabel said giving her a thumbs up. Wendy scoffed. "It was shitty. I could've done better. I hit his shoulder instead of the nape of his neck."

"We don't care where you hit him with the dart we're just happy you hit him. Mabel could've died if you hadn't!" Stan said in an icy tone.

"How is your shoulder?" Gideon asked as he looked it over. "It hurts pretty bad, he also ruined my second favorite hoodie." Mabel said. "Who cares about a hoodie Mabel you're alive. That's all that matters." Gideon voiced. Mabel gave him a smile. "I know."

"Hehehe hahaha! Whoosh man that was painful. You're a good shot Wendy Corduroy. If you where shooting to kill me, you would have collapsed my right lung from where you shot me in the shoulder blade. I would have what? Minutes, hours before I stopped breathing completely? I mean seriously you used a dart to shoot me? Sorry to break up the celebration but if you thought that was going to do me in I'm sorry but it's time for you to die." Bipper said as he snapped his fingers. A fire trail went straight at them but stopped short. Bipper looked at them confused.

Stan smirked. "Bill's magic can't work on us. I took that into consideration. Remember this Cipher?" Stan held a pendent in his hand. "A protection pendent. Lovely...you people piss me off. If I can't kill you I have to leave. You can't hide forever. I'll end your miserable experience soon enough. Until then." Bipper said before disappearing into the air.

"Am I the only one who thinks that guy is creepy? " Wendy asked. "Yeah there's no doubt there." Pacifica replied.

Mabel looked back at where Bipper had disappeared. She wore a sad expression.

She wondered if Dipper was okay and was fairing off better than she and everyone else where doing in their world. From what Ford, had told them Dipper was trapped in a hell dimension that was full of Bill's monsters. All she could do was hope that he was okay and that he'd come home soon. He was better at making plans then she was. 'Dipper...please come back to me." She said to herself.

Back in the Nightmare Realm

Night had fallen in the Nightmare Realm and Ruby and Ford raced silently through the woods back towards the kingdom that held Dipper within. The pair had caught up but had also talked strategy on how to inflate the kingdom.

Their plan was to use a grappling hook that Ford had brought with him to scale the wall silently. Ford wasn't sure if Dipper could use powers similar to that of Bill in order to see his kingdom or even them. He only hopped Dipper didn't know that they where coming and planned a trap for them.

Soon enough Ruby and Ford reached the castle and Ford fired the grappling hook. Ruby wrapped her hands around Ford to hold onto him as they where pulled up into the sky. Once their feet where back on solid ground Ruby released her grip. Ford put the grappling hook away and both moved forward heading for the throne room.

When the pair arrived the throne, room was empty. All except- "A Hyena Wolf!" Ruby gasped quietly. Both ran over to it. The creature was socked in its own blood. It did not move it did not cry. Ruby was mortified by the sight. She had grown up with these creatures. Tears streamed down her checks. "This pour thing. It has no eye to see. Who would do such a painful thing to such a beautiful creature like this?"

"That would be me Miss. Rose, the beast disobeyed orders so I punished it." Dipper said as he walked out from behind his throne. His blood red eyes with gold narrowed. He snapped his fingers and the lights in the room dimmed which made his eyes have a glow to them. "Welcome to my home Miss. Rose, I do hope my hospitality fits that of your home dimension."

"You can't control Hyena Wolves they are worshipped! You have brought harm on a god! This Hyena Wolf is not even ten years old it's still a puppy and you crippled it. It wouldn't be able to hunt like it was able to before! It could die because of what you've done! You sicken me! You lost your way!" Ruby spat. Ford looked from the wolf to Ruby to Dipper. He knew their plan his fear was confirmed now.

Dipper gave Ford a wicked grin. Ford winced. 'Shit...we're so screwed over. If he gets the first move off, he can stop us from even trying to attack him. He knows I have the antidote for his insanity. He's not going to let me touch him.'

"Hey Grunkle Ford, we both know that you won't be able to give me that antidote in your bag. However, I'll willingly let you give it to me if you play a game with me. Rules are simple. We both get pieces. Human or creature. Spells can be cast to defeat the other player's pieces. If you win you give me the antidote however, if I win well...you'll be killed. You and I will be pieces ourselves. We are the kings. Know then Ford, will you except my challenge?" Dipper explained.

"I don't have much choice, you'd kill us if we refuse or force us to play and that'd go against what you believe in. Am I wrong Dipper?" Ford questioned lightly. Dipper just smiled not saying a word. "We except then. Where are our pieces?" Ford asked. Dipper snapped his fingers and monster's and humans appeared. Ruby gasped. Amongst the creatures and humans was people of her home dimension. "What the hell do you think you're doing! Those are innocent people and monsters! Release them!"

Ford held out his hand to her. "That can't happen Ruby, I know how much they mean to you but this is chess. With real pieces. We have to play and win. No one will truly die. Dipper couldn't bring himself to kill innocent people. He couldn't kill the Hyena Wolf he won't kill them. The only one he can kill is me. Ruby I want you to be my queen piece. I know you'd better fit as a knight piece but I would rather you stay close to me." Ford said. His voice was full of skepticism and nuisance. Ruby sighed. She was afraid of the outcome of what was to come. "I trust you Ford and that is a hell of a lot of fucken trust I'm putting on your ass. If we die, I'll rekt your shit got that Stanford!" She said jabbing her finger on his chest. He nodded. "That's a rational response when it's your life that could be on the line." Ford said. "Cut your bullshit. Just don't get us killed!" Ruby growled as she took her place next to Ford.

"Because you're my guest you have first pick of your pieces Ford." Dipper said gesturing to the captives. Ford looked to Ruby for guidance. "To start with your other pieces before you're pawns...the girl with the gold hair, the girl with the white hair, the girl with the bow the girl in gold armor, the girl in pink and the boy with blond hair. Those will be our prime pieces." Ruby said. Dipper snapped his fingers and the people who where listed appeared next to Ford and Ruby. "And the monsters are pawns. Again, Dipper snapped his fingers and the monsters appeared. "The rest will be my pieces. The pieces are all balanced. So, let us begin. Please move first Ford." Dipper said.

Ford looked down at his feet which was on a chessboard. "Tower pawn move forward one space please." The black wolf moved forward one spot. Dipper snapped his fingers and a gold cat moved forward two spaces.

Time passed by as pieces moved and fell. "The game is nearing its end Ford." Dipper grinned. Ford looked at the remining pieces. Ford had both his knights, his bishops, and towers along with himself an Ruby. He had no paws left and he was about to start losing more pieces. Dipper would win and Ford would die. Until he saw one flaw in Dipper's defense. "Ruby move forward." Ford said. "Are you kidding me!? He'll win!" She hissed. "Just do it." Ford with a smile. Ruby moved. Dipper broke out laughing. "I don't believe it. You just screwed yourself over."

"Did I?" Ford questioned. Dipper looked out and his laughing stopped. "No...no but how!?" Ruby stood protect. By Ford's remaining pieces. Who stood before Dipper's king. All of his other pieces where far from Ford 's remaining pieces. "That's right your cocky son of a bitch. You can only take one of my pieces before it's you who gets check mated."

Dipper sighed hanging his head. He snapped his fingers and took one of Ford's pieces. The one that protected Ruby. "Ruby move forward." Ford said and as requested Ruby moved and smiled as she rose her crescent rose scythe. "Check mate bitch." The board vanished and all the pieces that where there also vanished. "They are all back safe and sound. And as promised because you won you get to bring back the true Dipper." He got down on his knees and looked up at Ford. "Just make it quick Sixer." He added before closing his eyes. Ford took out the needle. "Time to wake up...Mason." Ford said as he injected Dipper with the Blue Dream Catcher liquid.

Slowly the appearance began to change back to Dipper's blue pine tree hoodie, jeans, shoes and his hat. Dipper groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked. Ford nodded. "Yeah its me. I'm real."

"There was this monster...it scratched me...I didn't feel well and then everything goes black after that." Dipper said softly. "You where attacked by a Hyena Wolf. They are extremely dangerous if you don't know how to control and respect them." Ruby said. "Who are you?" Dipper asked. "My name is Ruby Rose. I'm a huntress from the dimension of Shadows but I met your great uncle in the dimension of Insanity when he was captured by some of the local inhabitants and nearly had himself turned insane if I hadn't saved him from them."

"So, if I was insane...how did you turn me back?" Dipper asked again. "We used the Blue Dream Catcher flower. In its liquid form, it reverses the effects of the neurotoxin that the Hyena Wolf produces in its claws." Ford explained. Ford helped Dipper to his feet. "That's it right there. Why is it not moving?" Dipper asked.

"You...killed it in a matter of speaking. The single good eye was removed which allows it to see is gone." Ruby said. "I'm sorry." Dipper said sadly. "I can work with it. This pup will be the first of its kind to have lost its eye. I should go with it back to the dimension of Shadows. Just like you both should go home." Ruby said. "Here is my-" Ford said as he tried handing her his weapon. "Keep it Ford. You just might need it to face Bill." She said. Ford nodded. "Well it was nice seeing you again Ruby. Remember come visit me in my realm so I can show you around Gravity Falls okay."

Ruby nodded back. "I will. It was nice meeting the real Dipper. Goodbye." Ruby said as she hugged Ford and walked over to the Hyena Wolf. Before disappearing. Ford looked at Dipper. "Are you ready to go home? " Ford asked. Dipper nodded. "It'll be nice to go home."

Ford programed the watch and both disappeared.

The next thing I knew was that Bipper stood before me...

 _ **A/N: so, you're probably wondering a lot of things. Why did I crossover RWBY characters? I was out of names and my creativity is like you where watching the show so add RWBY characters. Secondly...most of this chapter isn't canon with journal 3. Thirdly the Hyena Wolf is my own creature. Fourthly the ending why is it in first person? Well...I was like let's leave it when Dipper meets Bipper for the first time. Anyway, as always let me know what you think about this chapter and see you in chapter 3.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay so this chapter is very detailed later on when Bipper is torturing. So please read this chapter with caution! Thanks and enjoy.**_

First Person POV:

The next thing I knew was that Bipper stood before me...

How did I know that it was Bipper? Because my sister had told me. I also remembered what he looked like! I drifted back away from him. My inner demon stared back at me with a sickening smile that twisted over what used to be my human lips. His head cocked sideways. "You know we didn't think you'd escape the nightmare realm as easily as you did. Of course that is... you had help. Ford is quite the optimist if I do say so myself. However he was a great teacher to us as well so I'm not completely complaining about your escape. Now about your current state. You're not completely trapped in the mindscape as you had been back on that day you signed over your body to Bill. Because Bill isn't controlling your body, where's it is I who is controlling your body, your soul is trapped between reality and the mindscape. In short you're a ghost." Bipper said.

Third Person POV:

"I didn't sign my body over to Bill you double faced freak!" Dipper snapped back. Bipper looked at Dipper. "Snippy aren't we? You can't deny you're deal. If what you said where true I wouldn't exist now would I Dipper?"

Dipper clutched his fists. He wanted to do something. Bipper laughed. "Hahaha. Please hit me go ahead do it you don't have the balls to do it." Dipper socked him right in the jaw. Bipper took the hit and turned back to face Dipper grinning. "Felt good didn't it? To hit me because I made you mad? You're just like Bill and I we crave power and pain. Accept your fate Dipper. You were chosen at birth to be with Bill. In life or death. You'll always belong to him."

"Ahhh!" Something restrained Dipper. 'I can't move!' he thought franticly. "Relesedo!"

"Dipper, you're okay, calm down!"

Dipper opened his eyes. Ford stood next to him. He looked terrible. He was burned. He looked around the remains of the lab. It wasn't too badly damaged however it was destroyed. "Did Bill do this Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked. Ford sighed heavily. "Yes he did. I'll kill him yet."

"You can't..." Dipper said before covering his mouth. "Dipper? What do you mean by that?" Ford questioned narrowing his eyes. "You said six years ago that our zodiac symbols where in the cave where you first summoned Bill Cipher. Was there...more pictures of my symbol? Where there more pine tree symbols?" Dipper asked not looking at Ford. "That's an odd question. Why would you want to know -"

"Answer the fucken question dame it!" Dipper snapped his eyes dark. Ford stared at him. Something was very wrong. "What did you see?"

"Don't stall Ford! Answer me!" Dipper snapped again. "It was a long time ago. But I can grab my paperwork on it. I sketched the drawings in the cave. Hopefully they're still intact. Or it's a three day hike to get to the cave and I doubt teleporting to the cave is an option. Not to mention if the cave in itself was damaged over the years of erosion it's gone through." Ford said as he walked over to a filing cabinet that was damaged slightly. He pulled out a file and brought it back over to the Cot. "This is everything from the cave. Whatever you're looking for will be in here. Just remember I didn't understand the importance of the symbols all those years ago when I first found the cave."

Dipper opened the file and looked at the sketches. He looked at each sketch. Finally he got to the last page. "Bipper was right..."

"Bipper! ? What are you talking about!?" Ford questioned. Dipper handed Ford the paper. "You were a test subject. Bill used you to build his portal he also used your body to see if it would be his vessel. When that failed he used mine. As you can see his symbol intercepts completely with mine unlike yours which only connects partly. Bipper said I was born to be Bill's. That no matter what in life or death I belong to Bill and Bill alone."

Ford ran his hand over the paper. "No...that couldn't be it. The letter in Journal 3 Bill's note, Bill choosing you to kill in the final battle. If you belong to him like your saying that would have screwed him over!"

Dipper shook his head. "Bill would have had a body to inhabit if he so chose. Bipper still lied dormant inside me. Grunkle Ford the reason Bill is alive is because I am part of Bill in a sense. His soul has been connected to mine for 19 years. He went after our family alone you don't think that's a coincidence? We possess 4 out of 6 of the zodiac symbols. Look at these drawings now. Look at the way they are designed. Look at ours as you go through the sketches. Look at how the codes become more psychotic like the person drawing them went insane."

Ford looked at the pages. He wondered how he had missed such valuable information when he first looked at the writing. Dipper frowned. "I have to learn to accept my fate. I can't run from him. The nightmares," Dipper breathed a sigh. "What am I saying? Hahaha! Like that's true? Ha-ha, right?" Dipper trailed off as he began trembling. "Dipper, snap out of it, your letting them play mind games!" Ford snapped shaking Dipper violently. Dipper gasped as his eyes locked with Ford's. "Mind...games. Right their specialty. My specialty as of a few years ago. You remember me telling you about that right?" Dipper questioned. Ford nodded. "You said that when you and Mabel where in high school a kid tried to stab Mabel. You had taken the hit but in turn you assumed that you made the kid with the knife lose his mind in the sense he saw a monster in your place right?"

"Yeah. I wanted to try it out when I came up here and when we rein acted what had happened nothing happened. We had shrugged it off as if it were just imagination. Yet here we are. Maybe Bill got mad that I got hurt? Who knows. I don't know about you but I think everyone should know I'm safe and sound at home. But don't mention anything about the things we just discussed." Dipper said as he floated towards the elevator. Ford joined him as they went upstairs.

Once upstairs the elevator door opened and both stepped out. Dipper looked around. It was quite. "Where are they?" Ford shrugged. "Let's go check." Both traveled through the house. Then they got to their room. "Mabel!" Dipper cried as he flew over to her side. Just about everyone in the room flinched in fright from seeing a ghost Dipper. "What happened to you!?" He asked looking at her. "Well, she was attacked by Bipper, when she made a deal with Bill." Gideon said. "You did what!?" Dipper snapped as he glared at Mabel. "Nice going Gideon know you're going to make him rant." Mabel said giving Gideon a stare not that the boy would complain. "Did anyone try to stop you?" Dipper asked. "I did but of course you know your sister doesn't listen to reason." Stan said. Dipper growled. "You could have been killed Mabel...you remember what happened to me...you remember what he's done to all of us! He only cares about himself! You're a pawn in his game! You think he cares if one of his pawns are sacrificed?! I know because I went insane!" Dipper closed his eyes and looked down clenching his fists tightly as tears slipped down his cheeks. "You're the only sister I have Mabel and if he killed you...I would lose my best friend. So please...don't do that again do you understand me!"

Mabel looked at him. He looked broken. "I only did it so we could know what Bill was planning. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"What is Bill planning?" Ford asked. "He's planning on the same plan as he had the first time around however...I forgot to include him to tell me the details of how he would execute it because he said he would take precautions. But on the bright side we put the tracking chip in Bipper." Mabel said. "You shot me?!" Dipper growled. "Your body is fine Dipper. The chip was designed by Fiddleford and I. We had sapisons that Bill wasn't destroyed. So when Stanley and I returned from our voyage, him and I got to work on a chip that would track Bill. It was meant for Bill alone but because he's using your body as a defense it'll still work. I can get the program up and running so that way we can track Bipper 's movements." Ford deemed.

Dipper groaned as he shook his head. 'Well I was born into the Pines family. Mabel chose the path that makes her like Grunkle Stan and me like Grunkle Ford. I've walked his path for as long as I can remember. If I am destinationed to be with Bill forever I might as well make the most of being part of such a great family. I thought I knew who I was after Weridmagedon. But I guess I was wrong.'

"Can you walk around?" Dipper asked his sister. "Of course I can! These clowns want me to rest ha! Know that you're home you can just heal the burn I have." Mabel said. "I don't know Mabel, I shouldn't really use my magic." Dipper said scratching the back of his head. "Sure you can Dipper. You'll be fine." Mabel said. "Dipper's been through quite a lot. I'll heal your wounds in his place. " Ford said with a smile. A green glow wrapped around Ford 's hand as he healed Mabel 's burn then her cheek. "You'll have scars from the attack but you should be okay over all." Ford said as the glow disappeared. Mabel got up from her bed and through her arms around Dipper's neck. "I was worried about you too bro bro. I'm just happy you're home. We'll get your body back as a family. Team Pines is back together baby!" Mabel said. 'If I could only tell you the truth sis. That I was never meant to be alive or that I am part of Bill. I'm so sorry Mabel. This is the last thing I want to keep hidden from you.' Dipper thought. "You want to I don't know...take a walk? Just you and I?" Dipper said. "Sure Dipper." Mabel said. "We'll be back. Grunkle Ford you and the others track Bipper and call my phone," he said as he pulled out his phone. 'Paranoid or not I made the right choice by putting my phone in my suitcase.' "If something happens okay." Dipper finished.

As Dipper and Mabel started walking Dipper was quite. "So what was it like?" Mabel asked. "What was what like?" Dipper asked his brow rose within the confusion. "Being in the nightmare realm." Mabel said. "I don't have much memory of it. A Hyena Wolf got me and turned me insane. If it wasn't for Grunkle Ford and Ruby I'd still be that way and stuck in the nightmare realm." Dipper explained. "Ruby? Hyena Wolf? Bro bro you have got a lot to explain." Mabel said. "I don't have very much information about the two. All I know is that Grunkle Ford meet Ruby while he was trapped in the portal." Dipper muttered.

Mabel was quite for a bit before she spoke again.

"I know you're hiding secrets from me Dipper. And don't play it off. I know you Dipper please just come clean." Mabel said. "I'm not telling you anything about it because you'll only get hurt!" Dipper snapped. Mabel pulled a knife from her pocket and held it to Dipper's neck. "Agh! What the hell, where the hell did you get a knife?!" He hissed. "You aren't the only one who was training! I may not have been born with the ability to use magic and cast spells like you and Grunkle Ford but I know how to use weapons. So what are you going to do Dipper?" Mabel pressed. "You can't hurt me Mabel I'm a ghost. Get on my level." Dipper said giving her a grin. She returned the grin and slashed Dipper who winced. "How did that hurt?" Dipper asked as he looked at his body. Mabel held her knife down. "Please Dipper just tell me. Please trust me like I trust you!"

Dipper looked at her. She looked sad and her voice broke as she had talked. He sighed. "Before I woke up when we left the nightmare realm Bipper told me that I belong to Bill. When I woke up I looked at some papers that Ford had from the cave where he had summoned Bill all those years ago. And well...my symbol intertwines with Bill's. I-I don't know my fate. All I know is that I'm destined to be with Bill. In what way I can't be sure but- I don't want you to get hurt, you and everyone else. Because of me."

Mabel stared at him before laughing and holding her sides with her knife clutched in her right hand. "Dummy! You think I can't take care of myself? I have a knife that's enchanted to fight supernatural beings. I can fight and protect myself. Dipper, look at me I'm not that girl you remember. I'm not stupid. What do you think happened when you were learning magic with Grunkle Ford? Grunkle Stan was teaching me how to fight. I'm not strong enough to use brass knuckles like him. But this works just as well." Mabel said through her laughter.

"You said the knife is enchanted. But how? You don't have magic?" Dipper said. "I found some book in my school library and well- I found a spell and I used it and then these words appeared. I don't know what they say or mean though. I only know that it hurts supernatural entity's or so the book said." Mabel said. "Wait how'd you get it on the plane?" Dipper asked. "Fighting wasn't the only thing that Grunkle Stan taught me." Mabel said as she waved her hand. "We both grew up in simmer ways as Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan. I was mentored by Grunkle Ford and you by Grunkle Stan." Dipper groaned.

"Dipper, despite all that we're the mystery twins. Nothing is going to change that key point between us." Mabel said as she hugged Dipper. He hugged her back. It felt good to tell her the truth. It felt good to trust her, but in a place like Gravity Falls you have to always choose your friends carefully. Dipper and Mabel stopped hugging. "Let's go back to the shack. It's getting cold and it looks like a storm is coming in." Dipper said as a bitter wind picked up and rushed through the trees. Autumn wind was cold in Oregon. Granted it didn't get very cold in California. Or where his school was.

As the two walked back to the shack Dipper's form faded unknowingly to him. By the time Mabel looked over he was just a light outline of his former look. "Dipper you're disappearing!" Dipper jumped in fright as if he hadn't expected her to say anything. He looked himself over. "I'm probably just exhausted. So my form can't keep up with my powers or something. I've never been an actual ghost rather only been trapped in the mindscape. So I'm not sure why I'm disappearing? I mean know that I think about it I might not be a ghost at all. I mean look I picked up my phone without leaving residue or anything." Dipper said. Like nothing happened his form returned. "See I'm fine Mabel."

She turned away holding the shoulder that got burned. "Yeah, I guess so. We just really, really need to get you your body back." Mabel said quietly. Dipper took her hand in his own. "And we will Mabel. We've been through hell and back and we'll do it again if it means adventure and saving the world. Like you said Mabel we're a team. Let's do it together for as long as we can okay." Dipper said giving her a smile. She smiled back. "You look so stupid when you smile you nerd." She said poking his nose. Both laughed. Before continuing to head home to the shack.

In the shadows Bipper watched. As he played with a knife in his hands. His eyes followed the duo. Bill joined him. "What are you doing out here for?"

"I could've killed shooting star just know but I didn't do so. Why do you think that is Bill?" Bipper asked not taking his eyes off the pair. Bill looked at Dipper and Mabel. "You know why you didn't attack her. Dipper could very well fight you if he so chose. He would lose naturally seeing as he's not ready for a battle like this. Yet...if we're not careful the future I see will come sooner than I would like. For now I have to stay away from pine tree until the time comes."

"You said something about that. Because your soul is bound to Dipper's like you told me to tell him, that you will become human. And the fact you have feelings for him." Bipper said.

"Feelings, such a stupid human characteristic to possess. They are weakness. And to feel as such is in my distaste of this pitiful world. Just like all those years ago. I don't want to make that same mistake twice." Bill said.

"Humph, well if anything...you might make a better human then you might think." Bipper said turning to him with a grin. "After all having a human body is always exciting for you."

"Yes it's entertainment for me however the human body can be damaged and is prone to disease." Bill sneered with a disgusted tone. Bipper just smiled as he chuckled to himself as he walked away. "Like you care about any of that. I watched you when this body got sick. You were hilarious. I've never seen a triangle sneezing so much. It's priceless I can assure you."

"Yes because a sneezing triangle dream demon is amusing to you." Bill deadpanned. "See your catching on." Bipper said. "You work for me Bipper don't piss me off got it!" Bill snapped.

"Ha-ha, sorry I couldn't resist to poke a little fun my master." Bipper said as he turned and bowed. "Yes, and don't forget got it. Now then we have much to do before the end draws near. After all...the future shouldn't have to wait long for my weirdness to spread." Bill said. "And your promise to me still remains?" Bipper questioned. " Yes, don't you worry about that." Bill said as both where shollowed up into the shadows of the forest.

Night begun falling on the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. It was hard to believe that time worked faster in the nightmare realm then in the real world. Dipper had only been gone for a few hours or something. Or that's what he had been told at least.

At dinner everyone went around the table and talked about what had happened while everyone had been in the past few months since Mabel and Dipper had last been in Gravity Falls. It was great to hear everyone else's stories until it came time for Dipper to share. He looked down, took a deep breath and begun.

"Well this is my second year in college and well as to no surprise I'm top of my class. However...you're all probably not interested in the whole technology bale except Grunkle Ford and McGucket seeing it's the three of us who are into that stuff. No you all want me to talk about Bill am I wrong?" Dipper said. Everyone other than Ford nodded.

Dipper sighed. 'Well you would've had to tell them at some point right? Right now is as good as any.' He thought. "Well I guess all of this started after we left Gravity Falls. At first it was just headaches, and sore eye. Every once and awhile something would bleed and it freaked everyone out. I figured that from what I read out of journal 3 that it was a side effect of Bill possession of my body during summer break. So I didn't think much of it. Then came that next break. Grunkle Ford began teaching Gideon and I magic training over the times that I came up here. I learned more about Gravity Falls and science behind the oddities that lived here. Then when we started high school I begun to have these nightmares. They were all different types of nightmares but they would always lead me to find Gravity Falls. I figured that I was just missing it. Then came a day in high school where a kid tried to stab Mabel. I had taken the hit but in turn I assumed that I made the kid with the knife lose his mind in the sense he saw a monster standing in my place. I didn't understand it and neither did Mabel. Of course I healed my wound. And when the principal asked me for what happened after I had finished talking to her she had a strange look in her eyes. I couldn't explain it at the time so I shrugged it off. It wasn't until towards the end of high school that my nightmare became consistent every night. I would find myself running in terror through the woods of Gravity Falls from something I assumed was a creature of nightmare itself. In college I would lose connection with reality and I felt like something was controlling me. So I talked to Grunkle Ford about it and he wasn't sure himself so he said he would take a look to see if he could find anything about all of this. And then finally Bill appeared in my nightmare and made me shake his hand and know. ..we're here in Gravity Falls." Dipper explained.

No one spoke after Dipper finished. Dipper could only guess that everyone was in shock or in the least reflecting on what he had said to them. That was six years of experience of housing Bill within his mind- unknowingly of course- but even then he should have had more sapisons then what he had.

"So why not tell us...why not tell me? Why just tell Grunkle Ford about it." Mabel said. Everyone glanced over in her direction. "I wasn't positive about what was happening to me. And I only told you so much because you knew about the nightmares I was having, about the headaches and the blood. The only reason I didn't tell you about everything else was because I didn't want you to get hurt or even worry about my struggles. You needed to focus on your studies." Dipper explained. Mabel shook her head. "Even if that was the reason I should've been there for you more! I should have tried to help you feel better. And I never even tried..."

Pacifica put her hand on Mabel 's and gave her a reassurance look. "It wouldn't have helped Mabel. Bill hid himself well. He was careful not to surface to the point Dipper would have picked up and noticed until his strength was almost returned completely." Ford said with a grim expression. "But here's where it gets complicated for me, we destroyed Bill at the cost of my memories. How the hell is he still alive?!" Stan questioned. "That's where I explain what I learned about Bill from a being known as the Oracle. Her name...Jheselbraum the Unswerving. She had never mentioned it to me but there was a picture of a creature that covered the walls of the mountaintop. A creature known as Axolotl. It's likely that Bill invocated its name which gave Bill a second chance. If a theory Dipper has discovered is to be true Dipper's body was always meant for Bill to possess. And gain his second chance." Ford explained in detail.

"Even if that Axol-whatever gave Bill a second chance why would it? I mean Bill doesn't deserve it!" Wendy pointed out. "Mabel and I met with the Axolotl. I don't remember it well but I know that it's an extremely powerful being. It's like their God. If you show the will to change or whatever it grants you a second chance. I'm not fully sure at the moment." Dipper said as Mabel looked at him.

'That white creature we met all thoughts years ago...it gave Bill a second chance and in my body of all things.' Dipper thought flustered.

"So um dudes...if Bill's got Dipper's body held captive what does that mean for Dipper?" Soos asked. "Well it means that I don't have a physical body to use. My magic will weaken faster than it would in my physical body. There's a lot of variables that go into things like this. The only way things may work to my favor is getting a body to use. But that brings up a valuable point. Bill has my body but not in the sense as he did the last time he used my body. Bipper is a sentient being now. But at the same time he looks to Bill for orders from what it sounds like." Dipper said giving his opinion. "If anything chances are slim to beat him. We don't have the weapon to beat him and I doubt that trying to use the zodiac right now would be stupid. Without my body it won't work. Bill said he was going to take precautions. Using Bipper as a defense is one of thought things."

"We have a tracking chip in Bipper, even if we can't do anything watching Bipper 's movements might better prepare us for an assault should Bill order one." Gideon said.

"It will also allow us to know where they will set up base." Pacifica added.

Dipper went to talk but screamed in pain instead. Blood dripped down his arm. "Dipper!" Ford gasped joining his side. Dipper's body trembled as more wounds kept appearing on his ghostly body.

"B-Bipper, it's my body...he's getting hurt so am I." Dipper managed to say.

Meanwhile

Bipper dodged another attack blood covered his body. "You're really starting to piss me off shape shifter!" Bipper snapped. "You returned after all this time and unfroze me? I told you how you would die did I not?!" It hissed back as it changed Bipper. Bipper pushed of the ground with his feet and flipped back from the shape shifter. Knives appeared in his hand as he tossed them at the shape shifter. One landed in its eye and that made is scream wildly with agonizing pain. Bipper licked his lips before putting on a smile. "You're screams are like music to my ears shape shifter, but the symphony of your death will be so much sweeter."

The shape shifter took on the form of Bipper. "You'll pay for that human!"

"Ha! I may look human but I'm far from it- speaking of which we're not too far off, consider us on similar playing fields at the moment- after all a demon doesn't just give away his secrets!" Bipper said as he threw a molten sliver spell at the shape shifter. It dodged the attack and charged at Bipper, who stabbed it in the throat. It changed back trying to find some form to help it survive. "Bye bye shape shifter. You're death was music to my ears." Bipper grinned as the creature fell to the floor lifeless.

Bill clapped his hands. "Well done, you've proven your worth to me." Bipper scoffed. "You pressed the unfreeze button Bill...this was your fault."

Bill floated over to Bipper before touching one of the wounds. "Agh! Mother...oh you cocky son of a bitch. Do you even realize how much more painful this is then what I'm used to?" Bipper snarled at Bill. If Bill could smile he would be. "Respect Bipper, I did complement you."

"Yes, master." Bipper said in a fowl growl. "Now then, we start to build the portal." Bill said as he put his arm behind his back. Bipper rolled his eyes. "Can I heal myself first?" Bipper groaned. "I'll heal your wounds while you work." Bill explained as his hand glew. Bipper shrugged before getting to work using his magic to rebuild the portal to the nightmare realm.

Back in the mystery shack

Dipper's wounds where healing. Everyone was huddled around Ford's laptop as Ford actived the tracking chip. "Let's see where you are Bipper." Ford muttered. A map of Gravity Falls appeared on the screen after Ford programed in a code. A number popped up. "No way it can't be!" Wendy said in disbelief. "The secret laboratory." Dipper finished. "If the shape shifter got unfrozen it would explain your wounds Dipper." Wendy said. "You met the shape shifter? Never mind there's no time for that. We have to go after them!" Ford said. "With what Stanford? I don't know if you have noticed but we don't have anything that could hurt Bill. And I've seen how skilled Dipper is in magic combat it's probably safe to say Bipper is just as skilled in it as Dipper is." McGucket explained to Ford. "McGucket has a point Grunkle Ford. It's too dangerous tell him Mabel. Mabel?" Dipper looked around and Mabel was nowhere to be found. "Fuck...she must be going after Bipper! With her knife." Dipper said. "You guys have to go after her."

"What about you?!" Gideon asked. "I'm going to do some research of my own. I should go but something about going makes me feel uneasy." Dipper explained. "But-" Gideon tried only to be cut off by Ford. "It's fine or only mission is to receive Mabel. God only knows why she'd go off by herself after last time from what we saw when we got back."

Dipper watched the team go. 'Be safe everyone.' Then Dipper set to work.

Meanwhile

Mabel ran through the woods as the knife bumped ageist her side as she ran. She had to get to the underground laboratory. She had her enchanted knife, she could stop Bill and Bipper. No one else would have to get hurt. Even if she had promised Dipper not to go after Bipper and Bill alone...she had a mission. Put an end to this before it even started. She didn't know the extent of the knife ' s power but she couldn't wait to find out.

She arrived at the laboratory and the entrance was open. She descended into the underground passageway. See went through the security room and into the laboratory. Bill and Bipper weren't viable at first glance of the room. She walked into the room.

"Ah, shooting star what a surprise. I was wondering when you were going to show up?" Bill's voice echoed. "Show yourself Bill!" She snapped. "Where would the fun in that be shooting star? I'd rather see you and Bipper go at it a couple rounds." Bill said.

A wall blocked the exit. 'Shit...I have one of them invisible and I have to fight a psychotic sadist who enjoys the very existence of pain.' Mabel thought.

The next thing Mabel knew she was pinned ageist the wall with Bipper right up in her face. "So you were stupid enough to come here alone shooting star? Well I'm obliged by your kind gesture in your obsession with me really I am, but isn't weird seeing as how I'm teachnally Dipper's other half or well just your brother in general?" Bipper laughed gleefully.

Mabel reached for her knife slowly. 'Play along with his delusion.' Mabel looked up at him with loving eyes. "You bet I would, after all someone like you doesn't just pop up. Who cares if you're part of Dipper? You're nothing like him now are you? You're stronger, braver, handsomer then Dipper could ever be. So why don't you show me a good time, what do you say Bipper?" Mabel said. God she wanted to gag. This was disgusting. She finally got her hand around the handle of the knife. 'Wait...'

"Hahaha you're hilarious shooting star. But I'm not stupid. I dare you to raise the knife in you're right hand and stab me. It'll be hilarious. Watch how fast I disarm your knife from your hand." Bipper said smiling.

'Shit! How did he know about the knife? Did he read my thoughts or did he observe my moment and tone of voice. No matter in hiding the knife know.' Mabel slashed Bipper who apparently wasn't prepared for a hell fall of pain striking through his body.

"You bitch! What the fuck was that! What did you do to me!" Bipper hissed in pain as he clenched his burning chest. Mabel took up a fighting stance. "I'll defeat you Bipper, then Bill and this will all be over before it even starts!"

Bipper laughed once more. "You think it'll be that easy shooting star? I'm not even bleeding. Now I know why the pain I had was so excruciating. You don't have magic and yet you have an enchanted knife in your hand." Bipper then shrugged. "If you're that depart in using an enchanted weapon to fight me then you really are a coward or better yet you're despite. No matter though. I'll still fight you despite how powerful that knife is or what it could be if you were skilled enough in using one. I can show you what a true enchanted weapon could do but where would the fun be if I used a weapon instead of my magic and my body to fight. Weapons only get in the way of a fight."

Mabel gave him a wicked grin. "I'm not a coward or despite, I'm using my head to make sure I don't get myself killed. See how that works?" Bipper groaned. "Ugh just give me the knife." Bipper pulled his hand to make the knife come to him but it didn't. "You even have a contract with the knife. Ughhh you're such an annoying brat sometimes you know that!"

Mabel ran for Bipper. Who growled and floated up into the air. "You thought I'd make this easy for you shooting star? Well guess what, I'm not!"

'That's what you think asshole.' Mabel thought as she drew back her arm before throwing the knife at Bipper. Bipper disappeared before reappearing and to his displeasure the knife entered his shoulder. "Son of a bitch, how? How did it get here when I disappeared before it hit me!?" Bipper pulled out the knife from his shoulder. "Now that I have this stupid thing-"

"Return." Mabel said. The knife flew out of Bipper 's hand and into Mabel 's.

'So that's it, she enchanted that knife with her life force. So whatever she wants the knife to do it'll act as commanded.' Bipper thought to himself. Suddenly he dropped out of the air onto the floor below. He rolled and stood up. "So you do know what you're doing with that knife. I admit it comes as a surprise to me." Bipper said.

'If I'm right and I know I am if I can find the weak spot in her life force the knife will not be a threat to me. Not a problem when you have magic at your disposal.' Bipper pondered. "Gateway open!" Bipper said as he circled his fingers.

 _ **(A/N: picture what Ino's mind jutsu hands look like when she projects her mind into someone else in naruto. That's what Bipper looks like only difference is he's not going into her mind. Just wanted to paint a picture there thanks. Back to the story.)**_

Mabel gave him a confused look. "What are you doing?" Bipper didn't answer her. Rather he was looking at her life force. It swam around her. 'So you're weak spot is right behind your right ear. Shouldn't be too hard to hit. Of course I'll have to take another hit from the knife but it will be well worth it to shut down that enchanted weapon and let me use it against her.' Bipper crouched down and put his hand on the floor and whispered an incantation. Mabel threw the knife at Bipper and it struck his arm. Bipper hissed with pain.

"Return." Mabel said and again the knife returned to her hand. Bipper started laughing. Mabel glared. "Why are you laughing?! You're not going to win."

"Oh bitch, I already have." Bipper said as a needle entered Mabel 's neck behind her right ear. "Agh! What the hell Bipper."

"I'll be taking your knife now." Bipper said. The knife flew into his hand. "What?! But you shouldn't be able to." Mabel said.

"Oh but I can. You really don't know anything about your enchanted weapon. You may know how to recall it and tell it to hit me but that's all you know about it. This is a hunting knife, a custom made one if I'm not mistaken. Strange enough for you to have one all the way out east. You enchanted it but you never knew how. Something Ford never could quite explain to you am I wrong? Well I can tell you. There are two ways to make an enchanted weapon. One is if you have magic, you can enchant a tool of sediment value to you. Or a select few are able to use their life force to enchant a tool. You are one of the select few who can use life force to cast spells. You can only enchant tools though. I used that needle to hit the weak spot in your life force which renders you powerless. You're knife isn't bound to your life force at the moment. But don't worry if you live through this it'll return to you." Bipper explained with a small smile.

Mabel pulled out the needle in her neck behind her ear and threw it off to the side. Her poster was sluggish at best as she tried to focus her attention back on Bipper. Her vision swam frantically as she tried to do so. She held her hands out for balance as she felt like she where walking on a tight rope. Finally things settled for her as she corrected herself. "So what now Bipper? I'm defenseless, hell you could have attacked me when I was destinationed just now, but you didn't, why?" Mabel forced.

Bipper shrugged. "Where would the fun be in that Mabel? If I hurt you then who would I be? I was just being a gentleman about it is all."

"Utter bullshit you psychotic prick you're no gentlemen. You're a demon last I checked they weren't gentleman at all." Mabel growled at him.

"Mabel I'm offended, don't you believe me?" Bipper frowned. "You're a twisted version of my brother yes I don't believe you. I've walked down the path when Bill tricked me before. I'll never trust a demon again. Now what are you going to do!?" Mabel snapped. Bipper looked down at the knife in his hand. "Well for starters I'm going to make you a puppet of mine for a bit, just like Bill did to your brother. But it won't be through possession as much as I can make you agree to it. No rather I'm just going to control you like this." Bipper raised the knife and grinned. "Bonded by honor, until deaths grip rips the pact, follow the weapons flaws, in transition of order, I Bipper take order of the boned pact holder of this knife!" Bipper said.

Mabel grinned. "What the hell is that going to do any good for you. You can't make me do anything." Bipper tipped his head. "Oh really? Is that so? Well then I guess this isn't an order you're not going to follow. I order you to bow to me."

Mabel ' s body stiffened before moving on its own to kneel to Bipper bowing to him. He strolled over spinning the knife in his fingers. He shimmed down crouching next to her face. He used the knife to tilt her face upward to look into his yellow eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks as fear stunned her stare. Bipper scoffed. "Pathetic, you get one order and you're already deathly afraid of what is happening to you? You can hear the voices in your head. Bad voices. That's my mind your hearing shooting star. Humph, if you're so scared you should just tell me to end your suffering. Because if you don't. ..well you can already probably guess what I'll do to you. I've always been wanting to torture some fresh blood." Bipper grinned. Mabel tried to put her head down but Bipper grabbed a handful of her brown and pink hair. She didn't scream or yell she stayed quite. "Oh so you're not so cocky now are you bitch. I order you to tell me your choice." Bipper said. Mabel ' s terrified eyes drifted up to his again. "I don't want to die." She sobbed. "What's that I didn't hear you?" Bipper said. "I don't want to die!" Mabel sobbed louder. "Well isn't this interesting!" Bipper said as he jumped up pulling Mabel with him. He pushed her away from him as he laughed. "Then why come here alone bitch? You're not exactly a one man army? Hahaha. You thought you wouldn't die because you had this knife? Shooting Star you were wrongly mistaken. You know what I'll grant your wish I'll keep you alive but you staying pain and wound free I can't grantee you. And by the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead. But we're getting ahead of ourselves here. I'm going to enjoy this, I'm even going to use my magic to increase the part of your brain that registers your sensory. Which by the way will make the pain you experience all the more excruciatingly painful. I've never heard a shooting star's screams of agony when they fall past our planet. Let's get you all ready for that shall we shooting star?"

"H-how are you going to do that?" Mabel asked fearfully. "Well for starters I'm going to need you to take off you're sweater, I can't get at your arms with it on. I'd make you take more off for my amusement but I'm going to restrain myself. Even if I'll miss out on the fun. You're a very beautiful young lady after all. I wouldn't mind taking a look at what's beneath your shirt. But I can change that. Give you short shorts and a tight fitting tank top. That would help me out a bit so let's get started on that shall we. Bipper snapped his fingers and a lab table appeared and a wall with chains. Not that the lab table was any different. Bipper looked at Mabel. "I order you to remove your sweater and then chain yourself up and chain yourself up...slowly."

Mabel ' s hands moved up to the zipper of her sweater and un zipped it and took it off. She dropped it on the ground and walked past Bipper. She stopped before the chains on the wall. She picked up the chain. She wrapped the leg chain around her ankles slowly as requested. She then grabbed the chains for her wrists and put those on. She stood with her back resting along the wall. Bipper grinned. "That's very good of you shooting star. Now this might be a bit uncomfortable at first when you're body gets restrained to the wall." He used his magic to restrain her movements. He approached her. "Know to give you shorts and a tank top. He snapped his fingers and Mabel 's long sleeved pink shirt changed to a tight white tank top as for her dark blue leggings changed into white ripped shorts. Her black shoes disappeared and reappeared next to her sweeter. Mabel growled. "You're a pig for doing this Bipper."

"Not really bitch, need I remind you that you had your chance to be killed without this and you declined. I also should remind you about the fact if I was in your body. You saw what Dipper looked like after Bill was done with him. I'd do the same thing." Bipper said giving her a smile. "Now then, to increase your body's pain level." Bipper placed his hand on her head and his hand was surrounded by a black glow. "There that should be perfect. This will be fun to do. And to top it all off Bill won't stop me."

"Do your worst you sadistic demon. I won't give you the satisfaction you want." Mabel snapped. Bipper smirked. "Oh you will Mabel, I don't even have to give you an order to do it you just automatically will." Bipper sheathed Mabel ' s knife. "I'll use my own knife. Don't want to bloodstain yours just yet." As he said that a black handled hunting knife appeared in his hand. "It's not as nice as yours Mabel but it's just as good, only difference is this one will always draw blood. Know then where to start? I don't want to hit organs or any vital arteries I don't want you to bleed out to death on me right from the start. Do I start on that pretty face of yours first or do I start on your body first. Hum… I'll start small and work my way up from there." Bipper pondered. He slid the dull side of the cold knife up Mabel 's right arm all the way up to her shoulder. He then pulled the knife away and turned it. Mabel stared down the point of the black handled hunting knife. Bipper plunged the knife into Mabel ' s shoulder. The sudden action made Mabel scream. The pain she felt was sickening, agonizing, burning...she had never felt anything like this pain before. Tears fell faster down her cheeks. Her body was trembling, her heart felt like it was going to stop beating because it felt like she would have a heart attack her thoughts where full of panic. The pain was unbearable. Bipper slowly pulled the knife up the length of her arm to her wrist. Mabel screamed louder.

Bipper pulled the knife out of Mabel ' s arm. Her breathing was frantic as she gasped for air like he had winded her. Her cloudy puffy red eyes looked at him. "Hurts doesn't it bitch. And it will only get worse as I cut you up. The more tender or sensitive spots I hit the more painful this will get. You see how that works shooting star?" Bipper said in an all to happy voice to match his actions. "You sick twisted basted. Why torture me? You'd be better off just killing me." Mabel wept. "Mabel again with your self-centered thoughts. Killing you be no fun. You're powerless to fight back. If you had magic like your brother, Ford or Gideon then I'd reconsider the actions I would take. A magic user needs to die right away- you Mabel -on the other hand, I can take advantage of you and your body. You are merely a play thing for my amusement." Bipper purred as he moved his knife to her other arm and repeated the same action as her other arm. Again she screamed. Bipper laughed gleefully. "Yes shooting star scream more, it makes me get shivers down my spine." Bipper said as he pulled away. He brought the bloody knife up to his face. He licked the blood off the blade in a sexual way. He grinned. "Who would have thought your blood tasted so good shooting star? Hahaha. I'll have to save some for my pleasure later on."

Mabel gave him a discussed look. He smirked at her. "You did say I'm psychotic and that I'm a demon did you not Mabel? I'm only living up to it after all. You would know all about that wouldn't you. You took some of your time to research demons did you not? And all you came up with was stories. You never could figure us out. But I'm no dream demon like my Master. No rather I'm a full-fledged demon. The very thing you humans fear! You have every right to want to fear us. Bill gave me a chance to fight for him and I'm going to do so. Know enough exposition from my end time to have some creative fun with my knife. Make sure you scream, and scream loud bitch." Bipper moved his knife over her caller bone before stopping in the center before running the knife down Mabel's chest. The knife cut straight down between her breasts all the way past her bellybutton. Mabel thrashed screaming bloody murder. Struggling hurt as much as what Bipper was doing to her. The chains where cutting into her wrists and ankles. She growled as she stared him down. Bipper could care less about her glare.

He rose the knife again and know cut straight across Mabel's caller bone. Again Mabel screamed. The pain was horrible. She wished Bipper would just kill her and be done with it. Bipper twirled the knife in his fingers. "What to do what to do?" He pondered aloud. "What? Board with me already?" Mabel pressed. "No I'm just trying to... savor the moment. Trying to figure out what I want to do to you. There's so many ways to torture someone. Some in every culture in fact. I'm just fooling around with this knife of mine. If I wanted I could torture your mind with water torture, I could cover you in venomous insects, what I'm doing to you is mild compared to torture in different countries and religions." Bipper explained with a frown. He cut down her left leg from her hip to her ankle. Mabel bit her lip this time trying desperately not to scream aloud. Which in her case was aggravating. She spat blood onto Bipper ' s face from her bleeding lip. Bipper flinched. He was limp for a moment. He brought his hand up to his face and used the bottom of his hand to wipe the blood from his eyes. "Well that was unexpected. I wasn't anticipating for you to spit on me. Quite frankly I figured you'd at least bite me first. Hence why I haven't touched that pretty face of yours besides that all too well healed scar on your face from our earlier encounter. But you spitting on me man I can't get that past myself."

"Eat shit you prick." Mabel snarled. "You're making me mad shooting star! And you won't like me when I'm mad!" Bipper warned. "What are you going to do Bipper? You're not going to kill me so your threats are non in void. So try me bitch. Even though I have so much pain in my body right now I still want to wipe that God offal grin right off that twisted demonic face of yours!" Mabel hissed. "And little old you is going to try to do so. I'd love to watch you try when I'm finished with you. After all, when I'm finished with you...you'll find that you can't even stand up without suffering from the pain." Bipper purred lifting the knife to her other leg. "No! No!" Mabel shouted out in fear. Bipper grinned and sank the knife into her other leg and pulled it down her leg. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! You think this is hilarious don't you, you bitch!" Mabel spat harshly. Bipper laughed. "You bet I do. Pain is hilarious. You laughed at your brother's failures and pain all the time. So don't call me out on it because you're no better than I am. Oh and by the way you're the bitch here not me. I'm not the one that's tied up in chains for amusement. So yeah you're the bitch here." Bipper grinned. Mabel thrashed. Again the pain stopped her. She hated this pain. She couldn't get away from Bipper. She knew that now. She should have picked death intend of this. Bipper cut up both of her feet and again she screamed. No amount of begging for mercy would stop Bipper from what he was doing. "My family will come for me. When they do they'll stop you." Mabel said as she made a statement.

"That's funny, at best only one of your family members will get here. Where did you think Bill went? Why you haven't heard his voice? He's slowing down those friends and family of yours and while he's doing that I get some time to play with you. The sad realization that you've must have figured out by know all of this could have been avoided if you hadn't run off by yourself like some virulently warrior because in reality it's what got you killed. News flash sweetheart this isn't some nightmare, this isn't some magic simulation. This is reality and you're my prisoner. You're going to die here when I'm done with you. However I do find it peculiar how you have yet to pass out from the pain you're experiencing. But when you do I'll just wake you up and do it again and again and again. The satisfaction to see your face when you realize how stupid you were for coming here by yourself isn't a good enough price for your stupidity. This is the cost of your actions shooting star. You'll pay the ultimate price. The price of your life!" Bipper said wondering around the room. Mabel hated to face Bipper 's words. He was right and she hated it. She could have avoided the inevitable truth of her actions. In the back of her mind she knew what she was walking into and yet here she was right in the middle of the bunker with no plan of attack. She thought that the knife was all she needed to win. Now look at what happened. Bipper had her knife and she was his play thing. She had faced Bipper once before but that was when Bill was running the show. Now she faced a very different threat. And she had no way to fight back against him. She couldn't move to hit any of Dipper's weakness or even if they worked on Bipper to begin with. Bipper wasn't at all tired rather he looked wide awake and handsome. His eyes weren't as pale yellow as they were when she had first faced him. No rather they were a darker yellow that had an eerie glow effect to them. Whatever it was about them she knew this wasn't the same Bipper she knew. All she could do was hold out until help hopefully arrived until then Bipper and her screams of agony where her only comfort and company.

Meanwhile with Dipper

Dipper floated around the laboratory library and on his computer. There had to be lore on Bill's existence. There had to be. Dipper just had to find it. Dipper looked from book to book, note to note, website after website and the less he found. For a demon who knew everything about the universe there was little lore about him. It wasn't like anything he had researched. For what he wanted to do once he got out of college. He chuckled at the thought. A paranormal TV show researcher or something like that. It made him laugh a bit. But that was beside the point.

The more Dipper looked the more the feeling that he shouldn't grew. Dipper also felt un easy. Mabel was in trouble and here he was sticking his nose into books. "Maybe I should do something to help Mabel. I don't know what she was thinking?" She had promised him that she wouldn't go after Bill and Bipper. For all he knew she could be dead. Dipper groaned as he shook his head. "Man this is going to be a stupid idea given the fact I have no idea how much magic this body stores but I'll try my best to link up to see what Mabel sees. If she's even still- no she's got to be alive I can't afford to think about her fate." Dipper closed his eyes and focused. "Transcend thy mind through the vial and allow me to view through the eyes of thy chosen soul." Dipper said.

Dipper hissed in pain when he opened his eyes. Bipper stood before him with a bloody knife. He looked confused at first before relaxing and putting on a smug smile. "So nice of you to take control of your unconscious sibling Dipper. I was just about to wake her up but you beat me to it." Bipper grinned. "Bipper what have you done to my sister! " Dipper snapped. "I'm simply redecorating her body. It simply wasn't...red enough it was to plain." Bipper answered. Dipper gave him a scornful look. "You'll regret this Bipper I'll end you myself you hear me!"

Bipper laughed. "I'm love to watch you try Pine Tree. I have your body. You would have to kill yourself to kill me. And an exorcism...won't work on me. Hate to be the one to break that to you. But that's just me saying so. But really time for you to get out of your sister so I can continue my fun. Dispel soul mäģicous."

Dipper gasped as his eyes opened as he found himself back in the laboratory library. He winced at the pain in his body from what happened to Mabel. "Bipper...you'll pay for hurting my sister. I don't care what it takes I'll kill you even if I have to kill myself. A demon like you doesn't deserve to live." Dipper clutched his fists and started off looking at books again. 'I'll find everything I can find and we'll end this fight one way or another!'

With Ford and Co.

Ford walked briskly through the trees with his goal of reaching the bunker fresh in his mind. "Why would Mabel be so careless of her choices Stanley? She was your student." Ford questioned his brother who took up his side. "Mabel isn't exactly all that understandable Poindexter. She probably figured that the knife she has would be enough to attack them. She can think things through Ford, but I've watched her fight before and she doesn't always think about the consequence of her actions." Stanley said. Ford sighed. "Her enchanted knife, the knife I knew nothing about. I didn't know how she was able to enchant it, hell I didn't even know how she could use it. That little hunting knife wouldn't do her much good to begin with. Bipper and Bill both have magic and neither of them is stupid. Mabel won't stand any chance. For all we know we're too late to save her. This is a trap Stanley. Bill knows that we'll come to get her. He's going to probably separate us and you want to know something, only one of us will make it to the bunker. And knowing Bill it'll be me." Ford said narrowing his eyes. Stanley glared at Ford. "If that's true how do you supposes he'll do it huh?" He asked in a sour tone. "My best guess is he'll use our straights or weakness against us." Ford answered back. "This is Bill we're talking about. He's evil remember? We can't fall for his tricks again Ford. You can't fall for his tricks again." McGucket piped in from behind Soos. "Yeah way to make me feel better Fiddleford. But that's beside the point. Our mission is to get Mabel out and back to the shack. Are we clear on that?" Ford said. "Yes we get it Ford." Pacifica Said clearing her throat.

Ford held out his hand. "Hold on. Illusion appear!" A line appeared on the ground. "As I thought. Bill's laded out traps for us. They most likely will focus on our weakness. Once we pass through the line who ever this trap is for, the illusion will activate and you'll have to fight your fear or weakness. Bill aims to separate us. Knowing him he wants it to be me who gets to the bunker." Ford explained.

"Typical, of course it's you Stanford. It's not like Bill has any other connections." Gideon said rolling his eyes. "Gideon, Bill strictly targeted my family for a reason. Something he found in our blood line made him strictly appeared to me in the first place. He learned that I wasn't the right body for him. You weren't a Pines so he never used you as a puppet but he did with Dipper and if Dipper wasn't exhausted and sleep deprived Bill would have successfully destroyed journal 3 and kill Mabel in the process before killing Dipper's body and then wearing it as a meat suit. We also have to think about who Bill was going to kill at Weridmagedon. My point is Bill's been after Dipper for years. He survived being erased from existence by entering Dipper's mind and feeding off of Dipper's magic until this morning." Ford said with a serious tone.

 _ **(A/N: Yes all of this stuff in chapter 1-3 so far has been all in one day. Pretty shitty day if I might add. And for those of you who were like "but it was night in the nightmare realm." And yes you'd be right but in my mind in some realms or dimensions time works differently than in Gravity Falls. So what happened in the nightmare realm was something like...roughly two hours in Gravity Falls. I don't know I didn't really think too much on it myself. Anyways back to the story.)**_

"Gideon, Ford is right, Bill doesn't break his pattern. Rather he focuses on what will benefit him. Dipper told us about what he could remember from the experience when Bill took his body. Bill had told him that destroying the laptop was a cinch and all he needed to do was destroy journal 3. By doing so Dipper nor anyone else could figure out the secrets Gravity Falls had. Dipper already knew too much and that made Bill nervous." Stanley explained.

Gideon bit his lower lip. "Even so, Bill wants power. However he has two magic users to deal with in this group." Ford shot him a glare. "I wouldn't consider you to be on the same level as Dipper and I. You may use magic but you choose to barley use it except your telekinetic spells. And before you bring up that shit with my niece shattering your beloved medallion don't. You used magic to nearly kill my nephew! If you think you can handle this just fine then be my guest. Knowing Bill I bet this is your illusion. So go ahead prove that you can use your magic. It'll be hilarious to watch you try and fail Gideon Gleeful." Ford hissed darkly.

Gideon clutched his fists tightly. "You Pines are thick headed incompetent low lives with no remorse or compassion. Mabel is nothing like you guys."

"Look who's talking Gleeful. You're no better than we are." Stanley growled. Gideon ran his fingers through his white hair. He had grown taller than he had been six years ago. Instead of wearing his blue suit he wore blue jeans, a black top and a blue sweater with black running shoes. He looked like a normal teenager. His behavior after Weridmagedon was much better than before the weird apocalypse.

"That's enough! Stop fighting!"

Everyone turned around to see Dipper. "Holy shit. How'd you get here so fast. Didn't you say you weren't coming." Gideon said. Ford hit Gideon on the back of his head. "Idiot, if you paid any attention to my lessons," Ford recomposed his composure. "You'd know this is just a hologram of Dipper. It's a bit difficult I must admit because Dipper doesn't have his body. So I can't be too angry with you on this fact."

"You guys can't fight. Bill is watching you as we speak. "Dipper said. "How do you know that? " Pacifica asked. "He sees all and so can I if I meet in between. I can see you. That's how I knew you were fighting. My guess is that he's using the birch trees to watch you. To watch all of Gravity Falls in fact. The markings on the trees look exactly like eyes. That's how he watches everyone. Just thought you'd want to know." Dipper explained.

Ford pondered for a moment running through the information he was just given. "That would make sense. I was sleeping next to birch trees when I had first meet Bill when he told me that he was a muse."

"Oh and by the way Mabel ' s alive but in an immense amount of pain. Bipper, he's torturing her. "Dipper said with a grim expression. Gideon's head turned to look at Ford ominously. "Stanford...my Mabel's being tortured by that psychotic sadist of a demon. When I get my hands on him I'm going to chock the life from those yellow eyes of his!"

Dipper slapped him upside the head. "Hey genius, he's in my body! Kill him and you kill me jackass! Think before you speak words." Dipper hissed with a fiery glare. "Yeah but you'd do the same thing for hurting Mabel!" Gideon spat back to Dipper's face. "Yeah I would but I'd not be willing to kill myself in the process. It's not exactly fun or easy when your both alive and dead and being trapped in the mindscape! So watch it or I'll make sure you do." Dipper challenged. Gideon clutched his fists and took up a fighting stance. "Bing it!" Gideon snapped. Wendy and Robbie grabbed Gideon's arms and dragged him away from Dipper's hologram. "Let me go or ya'll gonna regret it! You hear me!" Gideon snapped. "Sure we will Gideon." Robbie said rolling his eyes.

Ford and Stanley watched the white-haired boy be dragged away. Both brother's glanced over at one another. Before they both smiled and shook their heads. Gideon wasn't much of a fighter. That's why he depended on the inmates he spent time with in jail. Granted Gideon had picked up some strength but not a whole lot seeing as using telekinetic powers was easier than actually attempting to do the job by hand. Ford and Dipper rarely used telekinesis however it was useful for extremely heavy objects that they couldn't lift themselves unlike Gideon who used it all the time.

Dipper's hologram wavered. "Well that's as long as I can hold this form. Good luck guys. You'll need it. Hopefully the weapons help you all out." Then he disappeared.

Ford looked at each member of the zodiac in turn. The only two absent was Mabel and Dipper. Each of them had an enchanted weapon. Stanley had enchanted brass knuckles, Wendy an enchanted axe and rifle, Robbie an enchanted knife and crossbow, Pacifica an enchanted pistol, Gideon had an enchanted weapon that was custom made. It was a black gun that turned into a knife and pedaled with a ribbon _ **. (A/N: RWBY's Blake Belladonna's weapon)**_ Fiddleford had enchanted gantlets. Soos had an enchanted war hammer, and Ford himself had enchanted his pistol and know his custom sword sniper rifle that Ruby gave him back.

"Alright gang, weapons up let's get this done. And no matter what happens, if we get separated, meet back at the house. You all should have healing crystals for those of you who can't use magic to heal yourselves." Ford said. Everyone got their weapons ready. Ford turned to look at the line before taking a hard breath. He crossed the line followed by everyone else.

The ground below them glew brightly as a young girl appeared. She has pink hair and a school girl outfit on. She looked up and her eyes were red. "Hello Soos, you remember me don't you?"

"G-GIFfany! But you were happy you are in the video game world." Soos stammered fearfully. "You're scared of a girl really Soos?" Robbie said. "She tried to kill us dude! She's a crazy dating simulator girl who tried to upload my brain to the game! So yeah I'm afraid of her!" Soos forced back raising his hammer. "Y-y-you left me Soos. You weren't there to h-h-hold my books f-f-for me. W-w-w-were where you Soos. A-a-are you cheating on m-m-me? Who is sh-sh-she Soos? Is she prettier than me? Y-y-you promised me Soos! You promised we'd be togther forever!" GIFfany snapped.

"Soos she's not real remember she's a figment of fear!" Ford warned. Soos backed away from GIFfany. "Please GIFfany don't hurt me! I'm sorry my heart doesn't belong to you! My heart belongs to Melody!" Soos cried.

"Shit, it's too late. He's too far gone in the illusion. We can't help him. Let's go." Ford said. "What do you mean we can't help him Ford? GIFfany is right there we can attack her." Wendy said as she swung her axe at the pink - haired girl which fazed right through her. Wendy stumbled back. "What the hell!?"

"I told you, you can't help him. The only one who can stop her is Soos. It's his fear." Ford said. "And what happens when if he can't? What happens if it consumes him?!" Wendy asked. "Then- then..." Ford simply closed his eyes. "The worst case scenario is that he gets himself petrified. It's like being turned to stone without the stone. I doubt Soos will lose. He's proven himself to be brighter than he lets on. Now let's go! We're wasting time."

Wendy took one last glance back to Soos before following Ford and the others.

They had only walked a little more than five minutes before the next line appeared. Ford crossed over the line along with everyone else. Light glew and the form of a level 10 ghost appeared. Pacifica readied herself her pistol ready to fire at will.

"Get out of here, go save Mabel, I'll handle this thing." Pacifica Said pulling her hair back. Nodding the others left.

Slowly one by one the members of Ford ' s party where picked off. Robbie facing his rock band backing up, Wendy facing a hoard of monsters of all kinds like shape shifters and zombies. Even Fiddleford himself was faced with what he saw when he went through the portal all thoughts years ago. Gideon who faced his fear of losing Mabel. Which only left Stanley and Ford who remained as they stood before the line. Stanley looked at Ford. "So this is it. I'm the last one to go through their fear. Find Mabel poindexter, and bring her home for me." Stanley said putting his left hand on Ford 's shoulder. Ford put his hand on his. "I will. You be careful too you hear me."

Stanley nodded before they crossed the line. The ground glew and Ford appeared back when he was much younger. The portal behind him. So this was Stanley 's fear. The day he was pushed into the portal after the fight over journal 1. Stanley stepped back tears filling his eyes. "Go poindexter. I'll beat this thing and meet you back at the house." Stanley said before the illusion sucked him in. Ford bit his lower lip before cursing under his breath. He turned and raced through the woods towards the underground laboratory that he and Fiddleford had created.

Meanwhile...

Mabel coughed and chocked on a throat full of her own blood that stuck within from the wound on her trachea. Surely she should be dead with a wound in such a painful and venerable place on her body. Yet here she was bound and chained to the bloodied damp cold stone wall. There was barely a place on her that wasn't covered in "Bipper 's art". Every wound bled heavily, and burned like scornful coals searing endless shocks of agony over the open holes that were exposed to the damp, and chilling elements of the hidden laboratory. The deeper the holes went in her body the more the burning intensified. Her throat may have been filled with her own blood but it was raw and burned, from her agonizing screams that she had cried when the torture first began. Her brown eyes where darkened and she could barely keep her eye lids from fluttering shut. Mabel felt like a lifeless uninhabitable vessel. The sad and unfortunate realization had hit her like a speeding train. She sadly already came to terms with herself because she knew that if she came away from this, she'd die from blood loss and suffocation and if that didn't kill her the infection from the wounds would surely do it. There was nothing know but to wait it out or die trying.

She was alone. Bipper had gone off deeper into the laboratory leaving her suffering repeatedly in eerie silence. The only comforting sound was the dripping of her own blood into the pool that covered the ground beneath her hanging still form. Sleep beckoned her to it. The thought tugged at the back of her mind. Sleep didn't sound all that bad to her.

Her eye lids drifted close. "Sleep well." She would hear Dipper say before they had gone to bed. She smiled weakly. She coughed one last time before her eyes shut and the sounds of her blood tapered off into the stilled darkness that provided her with its soft warm embrace.

...

A sharp pain scared through Mabel's body alerting her back into reality. She looked down to see Bipper holding a bag of salt. "Why aren't we looking like something the demon dragged in. Come on Shooting Star smile, you should consider yourself lucky enough to be alive still. If you were dead you wouldn't be able to see your precious Grunkle Ford's face when you kill him. Isn't that right Ford!?" Bipper snapped as he dropped the salt throwing his hand out and pinned Ford ageist several run down machines with an invisible force. Ford groaned as his eyes looked up at Bipper. When he saw Mabel's condition Bipper grinned when he saw the pain and fear written poetically across Ford 's features.

"Mabel, god...what has he done to you?" Ford's voice cracked." My Ford it isn't what I have done to her that you should worry about it's what I haven't done. Really she looks better like this you should thank me for it, just be glad she's not dead, I've could have done a lot more to her... you know like making her my bitch for example. Not like she isn't one. I made sure to make her shut up, she was so...talkative and an unbelievable, insignificant cocky bitch to boot. I'm glad I cut her trachea open. I only left a part in tact. So she could scream." Bipper purred before adding a simple laugh in at the end.

"She should be dead with a wound like that!" Ford said. "Any human would be Ford, but I'm not any human. You don't think I've been planning this moment from the day I was born? No when this piece of shit defeated Bill leaving me to rot away in Dipper's rightful mind it drove me to the brink. I was powerful when I was with Bill and she took it all away from me! We almost won! Journal 3 would have been destroyed and Dipper trapped in the mindscape forever! But he weakened Bill's vessel. This body I control, if Dipper hadn't stayed awake. If his body wasn't sleep deprived- this bitch deserved every wound she received. But torture is just a side deal of this historic day. You wouldn't happen to recognize this knife would you Ford?" Bipper said as he pulled out Mabel's enchanted knife. Ford's eyes widened. "That's Mabel's knife!"

Bipper smirked sadistically. "Not just any knife Ford, it's enchanted with life force magic. Her life force to be exact. Not only that but she has a contract with the knife. So when I cut off her supply of life force it wasn't hard to get her knife in my control before invoking her pact with the knife. She now follows my orders Ford. All I have to do is turn her pain level to a ten so she can't feel the pain from the wounds and all I'd have to do is give her the order to kill you and she'll do so. You see how that works?" Bipper explained twirling the knife in his right hand. Bipper walked over to Mabel before putting his hand on her head and his hand glew black.

Slowly the agonizing pain that Mabel felt faded away as if it had never happened. Mabel found strength to raise her head. Bipper snapped his fingers and the chains released Mabel who dropped to the floor with a heavy thud as she dropped into the Crimson pool that lay on the ground. Like lighting Mabel went to strike Bipper who simply side stepped her attack before raising the knife.

"Uh-huh, none of that. Know then. I the holder of this knife order you to take the knife I give you to kill Stanford Filbrick Pines." Bipper ordered forcefully offering her the same knife as he had used to torture Mabel in the first place. She tried to resist but failed when she took the knife from his left hand. Tears fell down her cheeks only to mix with her blood. She gritted her teeth. Before turning to face Ford. Bipper snapped his fingers and the force that once kept Ford pinned released. Ford reached for his custom sword sniper rifle. He pulled it out and held the sword in his hand. His six fingers running over the textured handle that wrapped around the hilt of the sword. He readied himself for the fight. "You don't want to do this Mabel. I know you don't." Ford said as he moved away from the destroyed machines. Mabel followed his lead. Her eyes where lifeless. Her pupil was gone which only left her brown irises. "Uhh, ugh Uhhh." Was all that Mabel could say. Ford frowned. She couldn't even talk. 'Of course she can't Stanford, her trachea was cut. Her throat has to be filled with her own blood. She doesn't want to do this and neither do you. But how can I stop her without putting either of us at risk?' Ford thought before closing his eyes to think. He quickly realized his mistake when he felt something cut through his tan trench coat. His eyes snapped open just in time to whirl out of the way of Mabel's next attack which if he hadn't moved would have struck him in the chest. He took a second to re-balance himself.

Bipper laughed gleefully. "Just except your fate Ford. She won't stop no matter what you try. As long as I have this. She's mine to control."

Ford narrowed his eyes. 'So that's it, if I get the knife I can stop Mabel. The only question is how? Mabel is standing between him and I. So how do I do this without hurting Mabel any more than she already is?'

Ford focused on Mabel's face. Her face softened painfully. "Ugh, g-o." Mabel managed say as to form the word with the raw choking slur from what remained of her vocal chores. Ford nodded his head knowing that he had a small window of opportunity to get the knife back from Bipper. "Good girl try to hold on as long as you can." Ford said before running towards Bipper.

The demon floated up into the air gazing down at Ford. "You think I'd make this easy for you Ford? Mabel can't resist her knife forever. You've never been great at levitation magic when it came to using it to float yourself. Dipper however mastered the art. You can see why he was as talented and powerful? Two demons inside one vessel? Granted I'm just a byproduct of Dipper and Bill's true selves. Look Ford you can't win here. I'm too powerful and you still have to fight your niece." Bipper said giving Ford a hard grin.

Ford pressed a button and his sword transformed into a sniper rifle. He aimed down the scope as his finger hesitated over the trigger. Memories flooded back to the day Ford had to erase Stanley ' s memories in order to stop Bill. Know he knew that it was all for nothing. Ford couldn't bring himself to shoot the man before him. He knew it wasn't his nephew and yet he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger.

Bipper noticed Ford 's hesitation and grinned wider. "You can't shoot me can you because I look like your apprentice, your nephew, your family, your blood! That's what makes you weak. You Pines put family first! People only get in the way! Strength and power - that's not weakness. That's what has happened to Bill. He took refuge in Dipper's head to recover from you erasing him from existence! Who would have thought that your nephew would be an aid for him?! Bill has become weak but I haven't! Know this Stanford Pines, I will stop at nothing to bring this world to its knees. Bill has fallen but I will rise and take his place in his kingdom!" Bipper raised the knife and pointed at Ford wordlessly as he spoke to Ford.

Ford gritted his teeth just as he was about to pull the trigger. Mabel held her knife to Ford's neck as she lowered Ford to his knees. His weapon lay next to them. Ford looked up into Bipper 's yellow eyes. "Any last words before Mabel ends your worthless existence Stanford Pines? " Bipper asked.

"Yeah I do." Ford said. "And what would that be?" Bipper asked. Ford grinned. "Fire."

"What? Ugh!?" Bipper whirled around to see the sniper rifle behind him. It fired a single bullet that entered Bipper ' s chest. An electronical charge shot through Bipper 's body before he dropped out of the air hitting the ground hissing with pain. The weapon next to Ford and Mabel vanished and the weapon that had shot Bipper returned to Ford 's hand. "What are you waiting for kill him!" Bipper snapped. Mabel pressed the blade into Ford 's neck. Ford winced as the wound stung with a harsh ripping sensation.

Ford grabbed Mabel's hand with his free one. He pulled her arm away from him. "Mabel you have to resist!" Mabel pushed back against Ford 's arm. "Ugh huh ah." Mabel chocked. Ford let her arm go but she went to continue the attack to kill Ford.

He grabbed her into a bear hug forcing the knife out if her hand. She growled. Ford held her still as she struggled to get free from the pinned state she was in.

"Fight it Mabel I know that you can hear me in there!" Ford snapped holding her tightly. Mabel thrashed pulling agents Ford's iron grip.

Bipper laughed despite the pain of the electricity shooting through his body. "Fighting the call of the knife was a onetime deal Ford! She's under my control. The sooner you realize that the less pathetic you'll look." Bipper said before another dose of electricity shot through his bones. "Agh! Son of a bitch. Screw this electricity!" Bipper snarled.

"I'm going to let you go on the count of three Mabel. By the time you pick up the knife from your current position I'll be a few inches from where Bipper is. You're going to let me grab your knife, and allow me to give you back control over your body. You get all that Mabel?" Ford questioned. Mabel stilled in his arms. Before her brown lifeless eyes looked back to Ford's own brown eyes. "In 3...2...1." Ford released Mabel who went to grab the knife that was on the ground. Ford raced over to Bipper who tried grabbing the enchanted knife. Ford grabbed the knife away from Bipper. "No!" Bipper snapped. Ford turned to look at Mabel.

"Mabel can you hear me?" Ford questioned. Mabel nodded her head. Ford clutched the knife. "Mabel wake up." Ford said.

"Hahaha! That won't help you Ford. You have no idea how to work that knife! You don't just say "wake up Mabel." Hahaha! You're such a fool. Just hand me back the knife. And let a true professional show you how it works." Bipper grinned. Ford glared at him. "How do I wake her up Bipper!" The demon laughed again. "Ha! You're joking right why in all hell would I tell you how to use the knife. I happened to have done my research on enchanted weapons and life force magic. I earned my knowledge. I'm not about to tell my enemy. Screw that. Agh!" Another shot of electricity. "Though we'll talk if you get the shots of electricity to stop coursing through my body." Bipper said forcing a smile.

"Fat chance. That bullet that I shot you with was made with dust. The electricity you feel is normally used to paralyze people however on that rare occasion someone who has a semblance strictly for the purpose of lightning- this dust helps them. So no I'm not about to get the electricity to stop. I'm not suicidal. I'll just figure it out on my own." Ford shot back without trying to hide the venom that carried out on every word that he spoke. Bipper ' s face looked like as if he had tasted something bitter. Clearly the man wasn't pleased with the reply he had received.

Ford turned to look back at Mabel who waited silently un moving as she just stared blankness stare. 'Think Stanford, what did Bipper say to Mabel to make her fight you?' Ford monologued to himself. Ford's thoughts drifted back.

"Uh-huh, none of that. Know then. I the holder of this knife order you to take the knife I give you to kill Stanford Filbrick Pines." Ford opened his eyes. As he raised the knife out in front of him. "I Ford holder of this knife order you Mabel to be released from the call of the knife and return it's control over to you."

"No!" Bipper screamed. Ford grinned. "You didn't think I'd figure it out did you Bipper? Well I did and know Mabel isn't as you put it- "your Bitch" so much for your two ageist one strategy bullshit."

Ford walked away from Bipper and over to Mabel. She looked up at his face. Her pupils had returned to her irises. She had grown up more than ever since the last he had saw her in person. Ford hadn't really had time to really get to see Mabel when this all had first gotten started. She once looked like a stunning art and fashion designer. She wanted to be well known one day. That was her goal. Her long brown hair with pink strands where unkepted while her face was thoughtfully untouched, her body was a mangled bloodied mess. Blood dripped from every wound on her. Mabel forced upon her face a small smile. Despite what condition her body was in. Ford opened her hand and put her knife back into it before folding her hand closed making sure that she gripped the enchanted weapon as tightly as she could muster.

A laugh rang out from behind Ford. Slowly Ford turned to face the sound. Bipper stood with his body twitching. "You thought this was over Ford. Weren't you the one that taught me to never turn my back on my enemy? Exesally in a magic fight!?" Bipper looked down. "Hespis totom fela hespota." Bipper resisted. Ford winced when he heard the spell. Ford looked down at his feet. A black mark lay under his feet. "You son of a bitch. Using a spell I taught Dipper! That's not amusing in the least Bipper. I can break it." Ford said. Bipper laughed once more. "Sure you can Ford, you know- if you had magic." Bipper said as he grinned. "What are you - I'll show you! Specto di broketi- uh...why can't I why didn't it work?" Ford stammered looking at his hand. His head rose to face Bipper. "Son of a bitch what did you do to me!?" Ford hissed. Bipper raised his hand. "The toxin of a cursed serpent. You remember those don't you Ford? Another thing you taught Dipper. I know everything you know Stanford. That and more. I have every counter you could dream of. More knowledge then even you couldn't possess in a lifetime. You're looking at your new god Stanford. So bow down to me and pledge your allegiance to me!" Bipper snapped.

Ford growled. 'Cursed serpent toxin. An invisible toxin that when a touch is made renders a magic user powerless. But he's a magic user so how?' Bipper sighed. "Man for someone with your IQ I would have thought you'd be smart enough to know how I wasn't infected by the toxin. It's simple really. Pump yourself full enough with the toxin and your basically impervious of the toxin 's effects mix that in with the serpents blood and you can use it as a weapon. And you probably have picked up by know of how you got infected."

"The knife." Ford growled in an icy tone. "See Ford? Was that so hard? Now then to finish what I started." Bipper snapped his fingers and Mabel appeared in his arms. The same knife as he had given Mabel re appeared in his hand. Mabel was frozen stiff. Tears running down her cheeks. "So Ford, you have a front row seat to watch your niece die. Ha-ha! So shooting star, any last snarky remarks before I slit your throat completely?" Bipper asked as he looked down at her.

" a-a-actually I do." Mabel gasped out her voice broken and rubbed the air like sandpaper. "And what would that be shooting star?" Bipper challenged as he readied to slit her throat. She smirked as she rested her hand on his head. "Sleep you deranged son of a bitch!" Bipper dropped the knife screaming bloody murder. "No! You- you BITCH! What did you do to me!? I-I ugh huh..." Bipper keeled over onto his side. Mabel coughed and coughed uncontrollably as she gasped for air. Ford managed to break the symbol on the floor that had once held him as he rushed to Mabel 's side. "Hold on Mabel we're going to get you help." Ford said holding her hand. Mabel shook her head as she was blinded by her tear-filled eyes " N-n-no, there's no point. Ughhh. I had a good run. *coughing* I'll miss you. Uhhh." Mabel's head dropped heavily as her body went motionless. "No, no, NO! Mabel wake up! You can't die, you can't!" Ford begged as he went to check her pulse.

All was silent then...

*bump bump bump*

Ford smiled as he wiped away the stray tears that filled his eyes. She was alive but barely hanging on. Mabel was in a coma.

Ford picked her up into his arms. Before he could try to use his magic as a yellow triangle appeared. Ford narrowed his eyes. "Bill Cipher. Don't you dare touch her!" Ford snapped. Bill gave him an annoyed look. "Yish, relax Sixer. I'm not going to hurt her. You're free to go. I'm not going to stop you." Bill said. Ford wanted to question him but his attention had to stay on Mabel. "Telapoto." Ford said as he disappeared.

At the Mystery Shack

Robbie, Wendy, Soos, and Pacifica had returned to the shack. And Dipper greeted them. Pacifica sighed as she laid her head against the chair. "I wonder what's taking Gideon, McGucket, and Stanley and Stanford so long?" She asked aloud. "They're on their way back Gideon is the closest, followed by McGucket, then by Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford I am unsure of." Dipper said giving her a reassuring smile. "You can see them?" Pacifica asked. He nodded. "One of the codes in journal 3 even states that there are eyes in the trees. Like I said back in the woods, that's how Bill can see everything and now so can I."

"What other powers do you have like Bill?" Wendy asked. Dipper scratched his head. "I honestly don't know, and I rather not try to screw with his magic. Don't try what you can't control you know? However seeing through the trees thing kind of came out of nowhere."

The door slammed open and everyone winced. Gideon walked into the family room. His eyes set on Dipper as he drew his enchanted weapon on him. Dipper winced. "You're fucken kidding me!? You're still dead set on killing me really Gideon?! Wait why am I worried I'm in the mindscape you can't kill what doesn't exist." The blade struck him and Dipper cried out. "Fuck, right enchanted weapon equals to me in pain. Supernatural beings...ughh. I don't know how to summon my weapon let alone if I have one at all?! And another thing this body has half of the magic I should have. So I can't really kick your ass Gideon as much as I could with my powers."

Gideon readied for another attack. Dipper looked closer at Gideon's face. Dipper's eyes narrowed. He disappeared. Gideon looked around frantically. Dipper re appeared behind Gideon and wrapped his arm around Gideon's neck and put his free hand on Gideon's head. "Domos eh freedom." Dipper said as his hand glew a greyish blue. Gideon blinked. "Where am I? Dipper? Why are you holding me like this?"

"You were still in your fear. You probably saw me as Bipper. I just brought you out of it." Dipper said as he released Gideon. "Thank you I guess." Gideon said. "Sarcasm really? I just saved your ass. You should be grateful." Dipper said folding his arms. "If ya'll are done thrown' your testosterone around some of us older folks need to get are back realigned." Dipper and Gideon looked up to see McGucket in the doorway. Dipper flew over to him. "This'll hurt a bit." Fiddleford sighed. "Just get it over with."

Dipper placed his hand on Fiddleford ' s back. "Eh mendo." A loud creak echoed through the room. "Thank you Dipper, you ever considered being in medicine? Or being a chiropractor?" McGucket asked Dipper. "Nah it'd be too boring. Technology, film and anomalies tend to run in my family. I rather have the excitement." Dipper explained. Fiddleford smirked before placing his hand on Dipper's head. "You're just like Stanford. You should be proud of your heritage." Dipper watched Fiddleford walk away from him. The last of the team that was stopped that entered the shack was Stanley. "Dipper, would you mind getting me a beer from the fridge?" Stan asked. "No need," Dipper snapped his fingers and a beer appeared in his hand the lid already off. Dipper handed it to Stan. "That bad huh? Most of you looked like shit hit the fan when you got back here?" Dipper explained aloud for all to hear.

"You try livin' through your worst fear." Fiddleford sighed. "I am living my worst fear and best memory. And unlike you guys I'm awake and it's really happening. Bill is what really helped me realize that there is shit out there that can't be explained by scientists and that people are out there who need help. But it's also a fear that I had because I had a feeling that Bill would return." Dipper said with a serious expression on his features. Without warning…

"Stanford!?" Fiddleford gasped as he leaped off the chair in the dining room. Dipper looked up before gasping. "Mabel!" Dipper rushed over and took one look at Mabel and felt ill. Blood was soaked into Ford's clothes and dripped from her still form. The stench of blood and death carried on the air surrounding them. "She's not -is she?" Gideon was the first to ask taking up a spot on Dipper's right. "She's alive, barely. She is in a coma and I doubt that she'll ever wake up again. She's lost far too much blood and she has no life force. Not to mention the mental torture that she was forced to Indore." Ford said. Dipper exchanged a look of regret with Gideon who wore an angry expression. "We can heal her." Gideon said a moment later. Ford shook his head. "It wouldn't do her much good Gleeful. The wounds cut to deep, and her throat is practically totaled. There's no way our magic could do anything. The only one who has the best chance of doing anything would be Dipper. But-"

"But I can't because this form limits my magic use. Spells that are typically easy for me can be difficult for me to cast because I'm stuck like this. The Guardian of Healing would be the only spell that could heal her. But I need a vessel to possess in order to do anything, and before you offer to let me ride around in your skin Gideon there's one compilation. The vessel I inhabitant has to have at least a near exact copy of my magic and DNA. So that's pretty much a 1 in never chance. There will never be an almost exact copy or double of myself." Dipper said.

"So you're telling me that it's hopeless?! She won't survive!" Gideon snapped glaring at Dipper ferociously. Dipper bared his teeth. "You think I want her to stay like this Gideon?! I don't! I really don't, but Bipper isn't just going to hand me back my body!" Dipper paused, relaxed, before continuing. "Look we can only do what we can. The best place for her is a hospital typically but then the cops would want to get involved. Granted Darlan and Blubs aren't very good at their jobs but it's still too much of a risk. The next best place for her is here in the shack. We'll just have to get the right equipment to keep her alive until we can figure out what to do. I'm a ghost so I can sneak into Gravity Falls General Hospital and get things like morphine, and other things that we can't get at the store. Wendy, Robbie, you two go to the store and get as much gauze, tape and disinfectant as you possibly can. My debit card should have enough money on it to do so. Just tap it. Soos I want you to help Grunkle Stan to get anything to allow Mabel's body stay warm so heating pads lots of them and blankets. Pacifica I need you to get as many dark colored towels as you can find to help clean the wounds and stop the bleeding. Gideon I know you want to stay with my sister but right now we need a protection spell up around the shack. My spell book is up in my suitcase, the spell you need is on page 96 you can't miss it. McGucket, I need you to get to work on making an infinite power source. That isn't going to blow up or need maintenance and power to keep it going. Grunkle Ford you take Mabel upstairs and meet me in the laboratory downstairs. In the meantime I'll do a quick search online for what I need to get form the hospital." Dipper said.

No one argued with Dipper's orders. Rather everyone went off in their separate directions. Dipper took up his stride with McGucket as they headed to the vending machine that lead to the lab. The action was all to familiar to them. You would think that McGucket, Ford, and Stan wouldn't be doing as well as they were however the reason why they were doing as well as they were was because of a spell. Dipper had learnt it while he was in high school. The spell impelled giving back some of a person's youth. Thus adding more time to one's clock. It had proven useful. Keeping yourself young? Who would want to stay young or alive forever while you watch everyone you care about die? That's what made this spell unique to still abide by immortality but at the same time it didn't keep you alive forever. Sooner or later your years would catch up with you and then it would be up to your body to decide weather or not you'd die. Fiddleford stopped in front of the vending machine and typed in the passage code. The machine opened and Fiddleford and Dipper went downstairs.

Once in the Lab Fiddleford got to work on making the power source that they would need to power the machine independently of the shack ' s power. Dipper walked over to his Apple laptop. He opened up a web browser. 'What do doctors use for patients who are in a coma?' Dipper typed into the search engine. He then clicked enter. A Google search popped up on his computer. Dipper clicked on one of the links.

'Place a tube in the patient's windpipe through the mouth, and hooking up the patient to a breathing machine, ventilator. The doctor may also give the patient medication to prevent seizures.'

Dipper frowned. 'Her windpipe is cut and practically collapsed. So the most important thing about this is her windpipe before we can treat her for the coma. There is also the severity of the wounds she has received. There is also the possibility of bone, muscle and nerve damage to her actual body not just the blood loss and coma. I'll need to not only get the breathing tube and ventilator but also things like morphine, staples, stiches, catheter, urine bags, blood bags, IV bags, IV poles, a BP monitor for pulse and heart rate, needles, and splits for bones. I don't think I'm missing anything.'

Dipper sighed. 'Bipper did this to her. I can't turn a blind eye to his actions and what makes it worse is that Bipper is a part of who I am. Or who I was, my body at least. But now it's not Bill controlling him. He's become a sentient being, he is making his own choices. That bullshit about Bipper following Bill's orders is just merely a ploy until Bipper can just screw Bill over. Bill can't be that stupid not to obviously see through Bipper ' s shade. Bill thinks he's pulling the puppet ' s strings. Well I have to say Bill along with the rest of our team and the people of Gravity Falls are Bipper 's puppets now.' Just then Dipper heard the door to the elevator open. And saw Ford walk out of it. His tan trench coat was stained with wet red crimson blood, Mabel's blood. Dipper turned away from his Grunkle as to try and avoid the swarm of emotions that came with the sight of his sister's blood on the coat. "I've got my list for what I need to get from the hospital. While I'm gone try to do as much repair to her trachea as you possibly can so we can get a breathing tube down it to get her on a ventilator." Dipper said not glancing over at Ford who walked over to him. "Some of these things you'll be getting are huge. How in gods Erath are you possibly going to steal these without people noticing the fact that they are missing?" Ford muttered looking at the list Dipper had created. "Well I could steal it or, use a duplication spell along with a shrinking spell on top of it and it'll fit into the backpack I will create to attach to my body in this state so I will be completely invisible to everyone if I tap into the mindscape just a little more than I already am. " Dipper replied. "When did you learn all that and why did you learn it to begin with." Ford said with a serious expression on his face although Dipper wouldn't have picked up on it because his focus was elsewhere. Dipper winced. "Busted...so I might have stretched the whole I'm training with my magic carefully... I was kind of practicing magic...unsupervised back in my grade 9 year and...after that. But nothing happened and no one saw it...except my parents. I still remember that argument. Trying to explain to your parents that you're Grunkle Ford had these journals which had a couple spells that worked...and that you made this deal with a demon and got possessed and suddenly you're really great at magic. Yeah... that just makes you sound like you're insane. And I got grounded for like two weeks or something like that. I mean I'm extremely powerful, skillful, and smart. But I have tried to avoid messing with Bill's magic up until now. Part of me knew that I could do some crazy shit but I forced myself not to try any of it." Dipper explained. "You never mentioned that you had any of Bill's magic nor did you mention that you felt it flowing through you. If I had known that I could have -" Dipper turned to him with hard gold eyes. That's what made him so interesting. Dipper's eyes could change from their brown to gold. "If I had told you, you would have stopped my training! Don't lie to me about it either. You don't trust Bill Cipher! And I get it, I was his puppet but who hasn't in our family? Our name Pines? It's been descended to be intertwined with the triangle since 1849. Aurora Mason Pines. The first and only Pines that was born here in Gravity Falls." Dipper said handing Ford a piece of paper. Ford looked it over in disbelief. "I never knew about this. There was no history of any Pines family living in Gravity Falls let alone one being born here! I went through the history of Gravity Falls remember." Ford said now looking up from the paper. "That's because it was hidden by a spell. Something or someone wanted to keep her existence quite. And my guess that someone would be none other than Bill himself. I say this because you've seen how much he wants to screw our family over. Something this Aurora girl did threw him spiraling off the deep end. Granted it's just a theory. But I can ask her when I summon her after we help Mabel." Dipper explained to Ford. "Summoning spell?! Not in this lifetime you're not young man!" Ford snapped. Dipper winced taken aback at the tone his favorite Grunkle used. He frowned. "I know you're mad at me for lying. I know you feel you can't trust me now about things and don't get me wrong I went through a psychiatric break while I've been away from Gravity Falls. I get that I at one point lost full control during one of our duals. But I need you to trust me now more than ever. Aurora might have the only knowledge of Bill that none of us know! So we need to talk to her. Please have faith in this decision. Ford stared at Dipper for a moment analyzing him. His eyes where almost back to their original brown eye color. After the moment pasted Ford sighed. "Alright Dipper, I'll let you do the spell under the condition you tell me everything. About Bill, about Bipper, about the magic, and about the psychiatric break you experienced...leaving no details unmissed."

Dipper was wary of the condition Ford had made but decided best not to decline and lose more of his Grunkle 's trust. "Alright, Grunkle Ford. I'll tell you everything as soon as we have a moment to breathe. Until then Mabel's health is our top priority." Dipper explained. Ford only nodded. Dipper walked away from Ford with list in hand of the items he needed to get form the hospital. Dipper snapped his fingers and a backpack appeared on his back that looked exactly like what Dipper's body was like. Dipper glanced up at Ford. "Well wish me luck." Said Dipper. Ford gave Dipper a thumbs up. "Good luck sport." With those words exchanged Dipper closed his eyes and focused. "Telapoto." Then he was gone. Ford sighed staring at where his appearance and nephew had disappeared. 'What else have you hidden from me? And did I push you away from telling me the truth all because of my hatred of Bill Cipher?' Ford thought before turning to go and start healing Mabel ' s throat as requested by Dipper.

Meanwhile

"Are you planning to sleep for the next millennia or are you going to wake up to this reality you moron." Hissed a voice.

"Hughuh..." groaned a muffled voice in return from under a set of bed sheets. Slowly the sheets moved to reveal Bipper. Slowly the boy opened one eye after another. Before siting up. His head pulsed with pain and his body faired off no better. "Screw that brown and pink haired bitch. I had everything going my way until she knocked me out. How in the hell did she even do that? Last I checked life force users can only enchant tools and not to mention I cut off any supply of life force to her. There was no possible way that she could have done me in or screwed me over! No possible way! Agh! Ugh." Bipper complained as he held his head in his hands. He smirked all the same. Yeah his head hurt like the most annoying sound you could think of times that by the universe itself, but like always pain was hilarious. Yet still so it was kind of a distraction to his thoughts. 'Killing my good mood is real nice Shooting star but you know what else would be nice? Watching you burn in toxic flames. Oh the smell of burning seared flesh by the red hot flames of man's creation with just a pinch of dispersion all served up on a platter of your flesh ridden bones.' Bipper scowled to himself harshly.

Bill glared. 'Was it wrong of me to give Bipper free will? After all he's not like me in the least now that he's got free rain over Pine tree's body. Yeah I've done some pretty fucked up shit with screwing around in people's minds...but I would never dream of doing what he did to Shooting star. Her body was in shambles and that was just from being with him for an hour and thirty minutes. If she wasn't rescued by IQ when he did, even with Bipper's magic keeping her alive like that...she wouldn't have held out much longer. I never even knew that Bipper had such knowledge of torture like that. So how much else don't I know about my..."assistant." ' Bill questioned.

Bipper took notice of Bill's look. 'Dame it, he's questioning my methods. If I'm not careful from now on he could very well- what am I thinking? Bill couldn't come close to beating me. Besides we had a deal in blood and fire. He can't squirm his was out of this deal of ours. But little does he now of my true intentions. He's turning human and when that day comes I'll take the throne. No amount of anything anyone tries will stop my conquest. The Pines family will fall along with every other zodiac symbol carrier and then the rest of the world with them. Watch you're back Cipher because I'm going to make you watch this world you love burn to ashes starting with your beloved Mason Pines!'

"Bipper, can you use your magic to continue the portal?" Bill asked breaking the eerie silence that grew between them. Bipper moved his hand away from his head. "Yeah, once I get this headache under control. You have to remember what happened to Dipper the first time he used magic...fire magic...when he had a headache. " Bipper said with a smile. Bill chuckled. "Indeed I do. Just rest up for an hour then let me know if you can or not." Bill said before leaving Bipper alone.

Bipper grinned wider. 'Soon enough my plans will be put into action.'

Elsewhere

Thump! "Owwww..." Dipper grunted as he rubbed his butt. How'd he landed on his butt was beyond his knowledge. He remembered when he had first teleported himself. It was like having every molecule in your body leaping between space to arrive at your desired location. Yeah it got you there a whole lot faster but when you first started out it was uncomfortable...that was if you were lucky and he was far from lucky the first time around. Not to mention if you were even doing it correctly. The whole landing on your feet thing took time to learn on top of it. Dipper got to his feet and looked around. He was in a long hallway that had people who walked around with clipboards and other supplies or with patients who were in wheelchairs. One walked right through Dipper's body. She had stopped and looked around before continuing on her way. Dipper sighed. Life as a ghost. He then looked at his paper. "A simple locater spell should do the trick to get me everything I need." Dipper said to himself. "Locatis locandis." Dipper said as he hovered his hand over the paper. It glew a light outline of blue. It rose from his hand and hovered in the air before him. Dipper grinned. Six years of experience in the art of magic could get you pretty far if you studied and worked practicing your ass off. About half of the spells in his arsenal was either self-taught while he was away from Gravity Falls or something he picked up or created himself. The study of magic could be endless. Not even some of the strongest and knowledgeable spell casters came close to finding every spell out there. Dipper even knew that he wouldn't know everything about magic by the end of his life just like everyone else who came before him. He knew more the Gideon and Ford that was for curtain. Though it might have also been because of the fact that he had had Bill and Bipper locked away in his mind. Dipper just rolled his eyes. 'Yeah Bill and Bipper where crazy but who wasn't?' Dipper's mind then solely focused on Bill. 'Sure Bill is my enemy and all but when I really think about him is he really all that bad? Considering how he acts around me he'd had always taken an interest in me. But I never knew as to why that was. Now in the back of my mind part of me feels drawn in by his charms. I mean he has an odd sense of humor as if he's trying a little too hard to get me to laugh at his jokes. I mean sure they're a bit creepy but you can't help but want to snicker at his attempts of flirting. If that was what he was trying to accomplish.' Dipper's cheeks flashed red. 'Where the hell did that thought come from?' Dipper shook his head as started on his way to get everything he needed.

It might have only been a good ten minutes into his search when Dipper had caught the sounds of sobbing. Dipper stopped. Sure sobbing in a hospital was common but something about this sob caught his interest. Dipper took the paper from the air and stashed it in his pocket. He hesitated in front of the door of a room. He then walked through it into the room. There was a man and woman hunched over sobbing on the left of the bed. In the bed however was a young girl whom was hooked up to monitors. On the bed ' s right sat a little girl with long brown hair. Just like the girl in the bed. He already knew what he was seeing and it broke his heart. Like him she was a ghost. Something had to have happened to her body to force her to take this form. At first glance her physical body didn't look like it had gone through seriously trauma but sometimes you don't need to have serious wounds on the outside. Inside was just as deadly.

Dipper floated over to the crying girl. "Hey there, are you okay?" Dipper asked trying to keep his voice casual and steady. The young girl glanced up at him as if she was in shock. "You can see me?" Her little voice cracked. Dipper nodded. "You're like me. You're a ghost." Dipper said. Her face turned from shock to confusion. "You mean like Casper?" She asked trying to understand. "Yes and no," Dipper hesitated. "Yes you're a ghost like him but only difference is this isn't a cartoon." Dipper explained to her as he put his hand through his body to emphasize his point to her. Now her face held fear. "Am I dead?" She breathed. "No you're alive seeing as your heart is still beating. So that brings up another point. What's your name and what happened to you too wined up here?" Dipper asked looking down at her. She looked sad again. "My name is Erika, I'm only 5 years old and I don't remember what happened to me other than what the doctor said to mommy and daddy." Erika said. "My name is Dipper, what did the doctor tell them Erika?" Dipper asked. "Well the doctor said that I had something called a stroke. A rare case for someone my age I guess. He said that I my never wake up. And every time I've tried telling my mommy and daddy that I'm right here they never look up." Erika explained. 'She had a Stroke! Her life could be over for her now. If she wakes up her life may only be a struggle for her but on the other if she never wakes up her parents might to have to make the decision to pull the only plug that's keeping their daughter alive. So what can I do to save her? Do I risk using a high level spell like the guardian of healing? It can heal any condition of medical importance and save a life however it takes immense amount of magic to cast. If I cast it who knows what could happen? This girl deserves the risk. I'll do it and prey that it doesn't destroy me.' Dipper thought looking Erika over. He gave her a smile. "Tell you what Erika I'm going to wake you up. When I do this you'd never had the stroke you and your parents will never know that you ever had one to begin with and you won't remember meeting me or our chat." Dipper said to her. "Why wouldn't we remember?" Erika asked. "Because the spell I'm going to use does that. The only one who will remember is me. That's one of the costs of the spell I'm going to use. I only use it in dire circumstances." Dipper explained to her. "Spell...wait so you have magic?" Erika asked with a twinkle in her eyes. It reminded Dipper of his younger self who was fascinated by the supernatural. "Yes I'm magic. And before you ask no its not from being a ghost. I'm a spell caster not a wizard. Spell casters choose to make spells or developed pre-existing spells. Things like that." Dipper explained. Erika look at him in awe. "So you really think you can do it Dipper?" She asked. "Yes, are you ready to wake up Erika?" Dipper asked. She nodded enthusiastically. "Very ready Dipper." She said with a wide smile on her young lips. Dipper walked to the bedside and rested his hand on her head. He took a deep breath. 'Well here goes nothing.' Dipper thought. He released the breath he held. " Guardian of healing limi est eh mendo." Dipper said. A white light extended out over Erika ' s body. As expected Erika began to fade. "Thank you Dipper. I hope we meet again under different terms. And I hope you get better soon too." She said before disappearing completely. The glow disappeared and Erika groaned as she awoke. "Mommy? Daddy?" She said. Her parents leaped from their chairs holding her hand. "Erika my baby. We were scared sick when you hit your head while you were playing. We brought you straight here to the hospital. "Oh, sorry for scaring you. I'll be more careful from now on." Erika said.

Dipper smiled. "Stay safe kid." Dipper said. He winced as he fell to his knees. He struggled for breath. 'Fuck me! Just I suspected. I really didn't have the magic required for that spell. Now what is going to happen to me?' Dipper thought hysterically. Suddenly a package appeared before him and it opened. Blue magic wrapped around him like a blanket. Dipper felt his magic strengthen. He blinked. Inside the box was a note. Dipper took it into his hand to read it.

Dear Pine tree,

I would have come in person but for the time being it isn't possible. You've still got quite the mystery to unravel about all this. You were willing to risk your life to heal that little girl. So in return I restored all the magic you lost with my own. You needn't worry about losing control. I corrected it to match that of your normal magic. I wish you could use it to heal shooting star because of what Bipper did but we both know it's too risky to give it a second shot. It was risky the first time around yet you still used it. Point is you're not allow to die on me Pine tree. Not if I can help it.

Oh and Pine tree? Don't be afraid to ask me for help. I know you don't trust me and you have every right to. But I know you, if you really do need the help you'll call and I'll be here waiting for that time.

Oh and before I forget my signature leave. Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!

-Bill Cipher

Dipper looked at the note. How did he know that he was here and what he had done when there was no birch trees around and secondly what did he mean by going to go to him to ask for help? Dipper sighed as he stashed the note from Bill in his other pocket before taking out the supplies list. Then he went off with the list to get the supplies.

Somewhere else in a whole other plain

Mabel sat in the cold black stillness of never ending dark space around her. She was all alone. She held her knees close to her. Her brown and pink hair hid part of her face. Tears fell down her cheeks as her face wore a heartbroken look to it. "I really screwed up..." her voice cracked echoing through the endless darkness. She chocked back a sob. "When will I ever learn? My choices are the wrong ones and I will only get myself hurt, or captured. I thought I had it all taken care of. Boy was I a dame fucken moron! I deserve to suffer because of my stupidity. But to suffer alone on what I'd consider my deathbed? If Dipper could be dead and be a ghost then why can't I? Is there some sort of criteria you have to meet or something?" Mabel released a sob. "I just want to wake up and go home."

Back in normal reality

Dipper now stood back in the mystery shack. He handed Ford the bag with all the supplies. Ford took it and togther they set up the room with everything they needed. Dipper look down at Mabel with a grim expression. Gideon stood next to him. "Wendy and Pacifica cleaned her wounds and bandaged them while the rest of us were told to wait outside. Though it makes sense seeing as some of the places she was cut up. Bipper is you Dipper. So where the hell did you learn how to torture someone like this?!" Gideon hissed. Dipper turned and struck Gideon's face with a sucker punch. "Owwww! You want to go at it Dipper!?" Gideon snapped back in retaliation. "You bitch, you're piece of shit! You blame me for what happened to my sister all because Bipper's a part of me! News flash you dull ass motherfucker Bipper may be a part of me but there is no way in hell I'd ever learn how to torture someone! So watch how much you run that fucken mouth of yours or next time I'll re organize the orifices of your face!" Dipper snapped. Gideon stared at him. Dipper covered his mouth. Just like Bill did to Pacifica ' s father. Dipper shook his head wildly. "I'm sorry...I went a little too far."

"You're just like them. You're a monster and that's all you ever will be!" Gideon said narrowing his eyes.

Dipper's eyes changed to yellow. "Enough Gideon! Leave my nephew alone. Even if you were correct you would be wrong. Dipper went through periods of memory loss or a loss to the attachment to reality closer to when Bill was stronger. That would be the only explanation of how Bipper learned any of that. Which my nephew and I will discuss in private when we have a moment to breathe. So until I get the full story _DO NOT_ accuse my nephew of any more crimes unless you have physical evidence of your accessions." Ford said as he approached Gideon threating. Gideon backed off. "Fine. Whatever. I will be keeping my eyes on you from now on Dipper." With that Gideon left the room only leaving Ford, McGucket, and Dipper alone. Dipper just looked out after Gideon. "I'm going to fucken kill him. Any objections?" Dipper mumbled under his breath. Ford rested his hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Don't let him get to ya Dipper. Gideon is just a natural born asshole. Yeah I guess you could say he has some strong features but it's just better if you ignore him if he's trying to get on your nerves."

Dipper said nothing. "Ah ha! I got it all working Stanford. All the machines should be working now off of the electro- core." McGucket piped up with enthusiasm behind his words. Clearly he had been to focused on hooking up all the machines to his invention to have noticed that there had been a fight between Gideon and Dipper. "Good job old friend. All we need to do is put in the breathing tube and let Wendy deal with the catheter." Ford said patting Fiddleford on the back. Both smiled. Dipper however did not. He couldn't help but think about what he had said. About what Gideon had said to him. Had he been right about him?

Dipper watched as Ford hooked Mabel up to the ventilator before they were escorted out by Wendy. Dipper took one last look at his sister.

'I'll get you back somehow Sis. To atone for my Doppelgänger's crimes.' Dipper thought as he walked away to begin the spell to summon Aurora Mason Pines!

 _ **A/N: Holy shit this chapter is fucken long like 37 pages and with a font size of 20pt 95 pages. But I finally, finally found a place to cliffhanger the story! It took forever! Overall thanks for reading this chapter. I put a warning on this chapter because of the insanity of Bipper. I know a lot of you are going to say Bipper is wwwwway to out of character and he doesn't act like that. Just remember this is my story and how I interpret Bipper's character. As always favorite, follow, and review. Until next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Destiney

Dipper stood before a pentagram drawn out by blood surround by five candles. Dipper begun to chant the Séance verse in Latin. "Amate spiritus obscure, te quaerimus, te oramus, nobiscum colloquere, aput nos circita"

Ford watched on. He held his gun close. If something went wrong, he'd act.

The pentagram light up. Both Ford and Dipper shielded their eyes. When the light died away standing in the center was a young girl no more than Dipper's age. She had a lighter shade of brown hair then that of Dipper's hair and she had a braid that rested on her shoulder she wore a tan long-sleeved top with a long dark-blue skirt with a blue pine tree symbol on it, a pair of leggings and long tan - brown boots. She had brown - gold eyes similar to that of Dipper's eyes.

She gave them a warm welcoming smile. "Hello, you must be Mason Pines, and that's your Great Uncle Stanford Pines. My name's Aurora Mason Pines and I'm guessing that you're looking for answers."

Ford glared at her but Dipper spoke up. "Yes Aurora, I _am_ looking for answers. I was hoping you'd be able to shed some light on Bill Cipher for me. What is it about me that has Bill so well... what does he mean by him and I are meant to be together?" Dipper asked her. She gave him a crooked smile. "I'll tell you everything you need to know once I make one tiny errand." Aurora said as she disappeared into Dipper's body. "Agh what do you think -" Dipper's voice tapered off. His ghostly form solidified only as Aurora's form. She opened her eyes. "You don't mind if I hijack your nephew for a bit do you. No? Okay bye! Telapoto!" Aurora said as she disappeared leaving Ford to stand where he was confused. A new day a new crazy supernatural being going after his family. What else was new?

Meanwhile

"Humm. Nice place you got here." Came a voice. Bipper spun with blue flames licking away at his hands. "Who the hell are you?! How'd you get in here without me noticing?!" He hissed. "Oh that's simple I used teleportation magic. Now then where would Bill be?" Aurora said. Bipper laughed. He raised his head up in a snarky way. "Ha! I don't know who you think you are lady, but I don't know why I'd tell you that? So I'd scram before I end your petty existence."

"It's not very nice to keep a lady waiting. No matter. Hesz mi kiro!" Aurora said as she slung a spell right at Bipper. "Agh! What the hell did you do to me?" Bipper gasped out as he clutched his chest. "I hit a nerve in your chest. In short your magic is dormant. Much like you did to Mabel Pines. Don't worry though it is only temporary, if you live that long." Aurora grinned at him with yellow eyes. Bipper flinched. 'Holy shit, this lady found a weak spot in my magic without even using a spell? That's almost imposable. The level skill of a spell caster that strong...I might not stand any chance against this woman. I'll have to take another approach to her. Without my magic my only other choice is hand to hand or using the knife I have hidden under my coat. Take her by surprise.'

"Who the hell are you?!" Bipper asked. "Her name is Aurora Pines and you best back away from her this intent!" Snarled a voice from the left. Bipper and Aurora turned their heads in that direction. A tall man who wore long black pants and boots, a yellow suit with pyramid lines on it, long black sleeves with black gloves over his hands, his suit had a long cape that stopped just a little after his knees, and one smaller cape with a white eye on it around his neck, he also still wore his bowtie and top hat. His one eye was covered by a black triangle and his hair where two different colors, one side yellow the other brown stood there.

Aurora smiled. "Hello, my love."

Bipper's eyes darted from Aurora to Bill going back between the two highly confused. "Woah Woah Woah! Hold on a fucken second and let me get this straight. You and this chick had a thing, this was your mistake? This is the one fuck up you don't want to make with Pinetree?" Bipper said.

"Actually Bipper Aurora is the original Pinetree. She and Dipper are one in the same. Only difference is gender, year of birth, and up bringing's. Everything else is the exact same. It's because of me that it's like that. I put a curse on the Pines back a long time ago. Each Pines would have something in common with Aurora up until there was a perfect copy of her. I didn't care about the gender part all that much to be honest as long as there was someone like her. Dipper just happened to be the one." Bill explained.

"Well now...that has to be the most- annoying thing I've ever heard you say Bill." Bipper muttered rolling his eyes. Aurora took hold of Bipper warping her arms around his body slipping her leg under Bipper's and slammed him into the concrete floor. Bipper hissed. "Get off me you bitch!"

She only applied more pressure to his back. "Ugh...okay! I get it you win! I'm sorry master." Bipper muttered. _'If I had my magic you bitch, I would have fucked you over. Screw it if you're stronger it's just for show.'_ Bipper thought to himself.

"Quite the character he is huh Bill? You'll be quite a handful if you step out of line. So I suggest you keep that in mind." Aurora said. She leaned down next to his ear and whispered. "I know what you're planning, and know this. We'll find a way to defeat you should you ascend to the throne."

Bipper feel limp in her grasp. Clearly, he feared her comment. She released him and stood up, before facing Bill. "There wouldn't happen to be someplace quiet that you and I could sit and talk and you know...catch up? My guess is you want answers. I would rather do it in private. You don't mind that would you?" Aurora said as she put her hands on her hips. Bill smirked. A smile that Aurora remembered well years ago. The smile that never escaped her mind. "Sure thing Pinetree." He held out his hand to her. She slid her fingers into his as she took his hand. "Telapoto!" Bill said and both disappeared in a flash of light. Bipper touched the same spot Aurora has hit and tried out his magic, which seemed to be working again. He growled. "Have your fun while it lasts when this world goes to shit I'll be the one pulling the puppet strings. The puppet will become a puppeteer. Just you wait and see." Bipper grinned before laughing as he went back to work on the portal.

On the hill looking over Gravity Falls

Aurora and Bill sat side by side in the early morning light. Aurora and Bill's hands where locked together. This hill was their favorite spot to just hang out together without a care in the world. Aurora missed these moments when she had to leave Gravity Falls behind all those years ago. Bill's grip tightened. She looked at him. Tears fell down his face. "You have no idea how good it is to see you Aurora. I thought I'd never see you again. But why...why did you leave me all alone like that?!" Bill wept. Guilt washed over her. "I'm sorry about that Bill. I didn't want to leave but I messed up. I hurt someone in the town. Really bad. We had to leave or I would have been killed." Aurora muttered. "Why didn't you just tell me Pinetree. I could've done something. I could have protected you from them! Changed what happened! So you didn't have to leave me. We were meant to stay together Pinetree you made a deal with me and you just left me all on my own!" Bill snapped as tears fell faster down his cheeks. Aurora shook her head. "Then you would have become a man I never wanted you to be. Learning to face reality was something you needed to learn. I considered it but I didn't want to see you bring harm to the people of Gravity Falls. I see now I didn't do well enough. You fell and I wasn't there to save you from yourself. You took hold of Gravity Falls and threw it into chaos and disharmony. Weridmagedon is what you called it. You finally accomplished your goal... you turned away from when you met me and I am so sorry Bill. You didn't deserve to be alone like that." Aurora said sadly.

Bill looked at her with a tear-filled confused eye. "How did you know about that? About what I did Aurora?" Bill asked. Aurora sighed. "I'm borrowing Dipper's body. I can see all of his memories. Memories of you, memories of his family of his friends, his studies everything." Aurora said. Bill nodded solemnly. "I see. I'd want to make a comment on it but it's not as important to me. So what happened after you left?" Bill asked her.

"I never stopped thinking about you. About Gravity Falls. Some nights I'd wish you'd show up in my dreams. I would even use my magic to re-create memories of you. I would dream about going back to Gravity Falls. I'd call out for you but you never came. I finally settled down with a guy but he was never going to be like you. Had a kid who had magic, not as strong as my own but strong enough. The night of June 25 1867 at exactly 11:15 pm I was killed by a man in his late 40's by the name of Randal Hatch who stabbed me exactly 24 times in the stomach before he left me alone in an alleyway in a small town down south to die. My last words my last thought before I closed my eyes wasn't about my husband or my child it was you. All I wanted was your forgiveness and that maybe one day we'd meet again wherever that might have been." Aurora said.

"So you were murdered. Did you even try to heal yourself?" Bill asked her. "I tried to. I was in shock so my magic wasn't responding to my command." Aurora explained to him in response. Bill frowned looking down from her face. "It's not fair..." He said. "What's not fair Bill?" Aurora asked him confusion written over her face. "Life isn't fair. Neither is fate. If I had been there by your side you wouldn't have died." Bill said. "I would have eventually Bill I'm a mortal -who has supernatural abilities- yes but still mortal. I'd still die when my body was failing me or by disease. Medicine was never like it was when I was alive. Humans evolved and built large cities. But man also will be there destruction. There are bad men out there across the sea and here at home in America. It's crazy how the world outside Gravity Falls changed while the town hasn't changed much since I left. I guess it's just a little overwhelming for me. Life is precious Bill. You'll become human by the end of this chapter of your life. Then just like Dipper you'll be a mortal with magic, you'll die just like the rest of us. No more second chances. The Axolotl made it this way I think because it'll change your outlook on what life and fate really are." Aurora said lifting his head. His eyes widened. "How'd you know that I'm going to turn human!?" Aurora broke out laughing. Bill's face was as red as a tomato. "W-what? W-what'd I say?" Bill stammered. Aurora took in a sharp breath as she tried to muffle her laughter, which was quite difficult for her. "I'm sorry love; I couldn't help myself that was just too funny. I know that you are going to turn human because I can see it. Your aura has changed to be balanced. Much like a humans. That and one other way which I ain't telln' ya." Her face was bubbly with laughter. Bill's face turned sinister. "Oh yeah Pinetree? We'll see about that." Bill jumped at her. She laughed as she rolled out of the way. "Ha-ha nice try Bill, but you're going to have to do better than that." She said with a chuckle. "You always where more agile then I was. But seriously what's the other thing?" Bill said as he lifted his head off the grass. "Like I said, you have to figure it out. Even if you don't it doesn't matter. I think you'll be happier as a human, and not all alone. You lost your home dimension and family in the arson and you invoked the Axolotl ' s name. Another form another time. Put two and two together Bill." Aurora said.

Bill's expression changed to one of acceptance. "I was never meant to come back as a demon. I was always meant to come back in a different form. Another time...six years later. So my kind has all been wiped out. Now the creature that stands before you is no longer a demon but a human who is as equal as the humans he was bent on controlling. Kind of opens up your eyes doesn it." Bill shared. Aurora gave him a soft smile. "You fell in love with a human Bill. You and I had a hand in what form you'd return in. So celebrate the you you're going to be."

Bill sat up. He returned the smile. "You know what, I should at least try. As difficult, as it may be...it's a part of me now. These feelings I have as much as I want them gone it makes me like the person I fell for, and really, I see that now. Thanks for helping me see that Pinetree." Bill said to Aurora. She sat down next to him again. "I can't stay much longer Bill. I have to return Dipper's body and tell him what he wants to know." She said to Bill. "I see. As much as I want you to stay, I know that would be wrong of me. But Aurora before you go I have two favors I wanted to ask of you." Bill said. "Sure what are they Bill?" Aurora asked. "My first is that you protect Pinetree and his family. Should anything happen. And my second favor is that should Bipper go behind my back or do something can I have your word that you will fight alongside us because I have a feeling that I screwed up and because of my deal with him I can't stop him right now. Not until I hold up my end of my deal. But I think he has double crossed me because I'm going to turn human. I just want to make sure that you're willing to help us should the need arise. I also have a feeling you know what is going to happen when the portal is completed. So what are you going to do?" Bill asked. Aurora sighed. "You'd be right. I do know what will happen. You have my word Bill. I will protect Dipper and his family, and join you in battle shall you call. However I ask you of something."

Bill looked at her. "What do you need me to do?" He asked. "Give Dipper a body. I know you can do it. He needs one for the future. So please while you're waiting for the portal to be completed work on that. That's all I ask of you." Aurora said. Bill nodded his head. "I'll do my best. Making a real human body out of magic is crazy high level spells. You need necromancy, biological magic, and more. I've never tried using spells like that. But...I guess it's better late than never...right?"

Both got to their feet. Aurora looked into Bill 's eye. "I miss you Aurora, I love you very much." Bill said to her. She smiled back at him. "I love you too Bill. You'll be fine. Believe in who you are." She then leaned in and so did Bill. Their lips met in the middle. They fit perfectly into each other like that of a Lego piece. They would have stayed there forever but when Aurora pulled away, Bill longed for the intimacy to return.

Aurora stepped back from Bill. She gave him a wink. "See you around, Bill Cipher." She said. "See you around, Pinetree." Bill waved. "Telapoto!" Aurora said. She vanished and Bill watched the spot she had once stood. "Build Pinetree a body? Now that is rocket science." Bill said before he disappeared to return to the laboratory.

Meanwhile

Mabel paced the dark void, her strides as long as she dared. Her thoughts where the only comfort she had here. She swiped at the darkness that lay before her. She clutched her fists and screamed in frustration. "What in the actual fuck is this bullshit!? It shouldn't be this hard to wake up! I know I'm not dead because if I was I'd not be in a limbo like this. The only explanation is that I'm K.O'ed. No one of course knows what happens to people who are in comas," Mabel sighed in defeat. "Guess I'm not waking up anytime soon." She said as she sat back down. Mabel closed her eyes as a few tears slipped down her face. "Someone, anyone, please save me from this hell I trapped myself in."

Back in the shack laboratory

Ford sat in one of the casual lounge chairs, his eyes scanning over one of his spell books. "Spells of the soul" volume 1. Stanley and the man who had sold him the book had given him a look but Ford didn't care for it. He was happy with his purchase. The book was very insightful. However, the spell book that Dipper had brought with him was even more incredible. When Dipper had taken him out to inspect the barrier that he had asked Gideon to put up was breathtaking. It was encrypted with 32 different seals and Ford had wondered where this seal was when they faced Bill. Sure, his barrier was okay, but this one was an impenetrable wall of magic.

Ford looked up from his book just as Aurora returned. She brushed her fingers through her light tan - brown hair. "Hello Stanford, thank you for letting me borrow Dipper for a bit. Couldn't keep those errands waiting." She said looking over at Stanford who reached for his gun. "Ah ba ba, wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember Dipper's still in here. But hey I get it loud and clear. I'll get out of his body." Aurora said with a tone full of annoyance. She closed her eyes and she parted away from Dipper whose form returned to that of a ghost. She stood next to Dipper.

His head snapped up and he threw out his hand. "Penta hei trapí." Aurora was thrown back into the pentagram. "Ugh hey what was that for!?" She hissed. Dipper's eyes where solid golden -yellow. He broke into insane laughter. "Hahaha what was that for? Hahaha, what was that for? YOU FUCKEN POSSESSED MY BODY AND YOU KISSED BILL! THAT'S WHAT ALL THIS IS FUCKEN ABOUT! YOU AND BILL!" Dipper snapped holding the right side of his head in his hand.

Ford stood shocked not only by Dipper's outburst and by dark black flames that surrounded his nephew but by the words, he had said. Dipper continued laughing. Ford had to act fast; for sure, something had to be done before he lost complete control. "Mason, I need you to calm down or I'll have to do it for you." Ford said. Dipper's head turned to look at Ford. His eyes were shocked by what he saw in the reflection in Ford's glasses. He looked down at himself. "Huh...Ha-ha g-guess I let my magic get to out of hand," The flames died away and Dipper looked up at Aurora who seemed rather calm and wore a smile. "What are you so smiley about?" Dipper muttered to her. "You are something special Dipper, you not only are like me but now I see you have a bit of Bill in you as well. Before you get mad at me for saying it hear me out. You know about Bill's curse now and how you're just like me, but I also see a bit of Bill's sense of humor and aggression. If you lose control you have no sense of direction because you haven't seen the whole picture." Aurora explained.

Dipper thought about what she had said. Sure, he could lose sight of the bigger picture sometimes, and Bill of course was high strong and so was he..."Oh..." Dipper trailed off as he smiled awkwardly. "I guess you've kind of got a point."

Aurora gave him a soft smile. "Of course, Dipper. Now could you let me out of here please?" Dipper eyed Aurora. "I could if I wasn't paranoid that you'd take another ride around in my body. No offense but your first impression wasn't all that great." Dipper explained rubbing his head. Aurora sighed. "You've got my hands tied up there. I had to go see Bill. It's been years and we left on bad terms. I could just cut your spell and we could sling spells at one another for hours but I don't have that kind of time. Though if you have any more questions for me I'll answer them." Aurora said to Dipper and Ford. "Yeah I do. What the hell happened?! I would like to know what you're talking about?!" Ford said. Dipper exchanged a look with Aurora who looked a bit uncomfortable now. Dipper sighed. _'I guess it's better I tell him then her.'_ Dipper thought with a groan. "After Aurora hijacked my body she ended up going to the underground laboratory. She pond Bipper's ass like it was nothing-" Aurora interrupted the explanation. "It was nothing."

Dipper shook his head with a smile. "Anyways," Dipper continued. "She met with Bill. Who apparently can change his form at will? Bill was human when we saw him. I learned that Aurora was the original Pinetree. She and Bill used to be...I wouldn't exactly call it interment but at the same time I could be wrong? Point is she and Bill dated and where friends. Bill put aside his goal of creating the portal that would bring about weridmagedon, to train Aurora as an apprentice. Her and Bill went to the mountaintop that overlooks the town and railway tracks where they talked about what happened to each other. Bill is meant to meet me in the final battle and become human pertinently. Bill had cursed our family when Aurora left. Every Pines after her had some part of her. And before Aurora departed she kissed Bill on the lips. So basically to sum up that...the reason my mark intertwines with Bill's is because of Aurora. Bill and I...how can I put this...are destination to be a... a couple." Dipper explained to Ford.

Ford stood there quietly. This concerned Dipper. He attempted to read his Great Uncle's face. Once he did more weight fell onto Dipper's shoulders. Dipper knew this look well, too well in fact. His face was fearful but angry. Ferocious was more like it. Ford hated Bill Cipher, and there was no denying that. Now all of a sudden hearing his own nephew saying the word couple in the same conversation about Bill, probably threw the whole thing out of proportion.

"Okay." The word stunned Dipper stiff. "O-okay?" Dipper asked. Ford lifted his head and nodded solemnly. "Okay. I'm with you Dipper. If this is your destiny, I'll stand by you. The question is. Are your feelings as mutual as Bill's?"

Dipper couldn't believe what he was hearing. "My feelings towards Bill...that's a difficult question to answer. I mean sure Bill's done some pretty fucked up shit to our family including possessing my body. But despite it...Bill's seen me at my best, at my worst and everything in between. I never acknowledged that until now. I guess what I'm saying is...yes my feelings are mutual. It's just more so a shock to one's system when you realize that you're...well gay? Never thought I'd use that word in my life. But it feels right. It's been one hell of a morning. Just getting that out there." Dipper said.

Silence...then all three broke up with laughter.

Dipper smiled. _'I've never been as relived in my life as I feel right now. I wonder how Mabel or Grunkle Stan will feel like when I tell them all this. Something tells me that on one hand I'll be yelled at and the other hand I'm going to get hugged to death with an "I knew it" or an "I thought so" but hey Bill kind have always has been family. He's lived with me for six years.'_

"Aurora I have one more question to ask of you." Dipper said. Aurora nodded her head as she wiped away a tear from her laughter. "I want your help to bring my sister's cautiousness into the mindscape. You where Bill's student so I was hoping he taught you how to do that." Dipper asked. Aurora shifted. "You want me to pull her out of her mind. Dipper that's risky and we both know that. But, I can do it. Just let me out and we can do it."

Dipper raised his hand. "Etomaica." Aurora grinned. "Why thank you." She said as she poked him. He growled at her.

Upstairs

Aurora could only stare, her mouth a gap. She didn't speak a word. She could only see the mangled mess of the young woman whom lay in the bed before her, hooked up to a strange box that beeped and plastic tubs and wires that littered her body along with the blood stained dressing that covered the wounds. Aurora may not have known what these tubes, wires, and box things where or what they did but what she did know was that there was no aura or any signs of life radiating from the lifeless body of the young woman in the bed. Aurora turned to Dipper. "And you say Bipper did this?" She asked trying to keep composer in her words, when in reality she was terrified. If this is what Bipper could do when he wasn't even at full strength to picture the results of his method at full strength was disturbing.

"She has no aura nor any signs of life. Her body is an empty shell. I can't even grantee that your sister even still remains in that hollow shell of a body. Do you still wish of me to try to find her despite the toll it will take on her body? And are you, Dipper, prepared to face the reality should I not succeed in my task. If your sister isn't within nor here in death or life, I ask of you to make the choice of giving up. Not even a spell like the guardian of healing can bring back those who have passed on?" Aurora said to Dipper. His eyes fell away from his sister. "I care not of costs. You will do this. And you will succeed. Mabel is a fighter. I know she's still in there fighting this."

Aurora nodded, and then walked briskly over the floor to stand next to the bedside. Aurora's hand ignited with blue flames. She took Mabel's hand and pulled.

Elsewhere

Mabel felt something on her hand. It began to glow blue and she felt a hard tug and everything flew away in a blur.

Back in the room

Aurora stumbled backwards as the light died away. "Aurora?! Did...you get her?" Dipper asked as he fell at her side. She smiled back at him and nodded her head in the direction behind him. He turned to see a blue flame of light, which took the shape of a young woman with long hair. She opened her eyes. "Dipper?"

Dipper sprung up and threw his arms around her neck. She was stunned for a moment. "Are you real?" She breathed out at last. "I'm very real sis, oh and by the way," he pulled away and punched Mabel. "What the hell where you fucken thinking when you went after Bipper alone! You're basically dead both from a mental and magical view point! You don't have any life force, you don't have any aura and you're brain dead because of the god dame coma! You fucken moron! I could have lost you forever! You have no idea how that makes me feel. When will you smarten up and think about your choices because for all you know that they end up with you dying!" Dipper snapped coughing up sobs. Tears flowed down his face. "I could've lost my big sister. And I'd never forgive myself for it."

Mabel frowned. "I'm sorry Dipper. I thought I was invincible with that knife of mine. I thought if it could hurt you, I could hurt Bill and Bipper with it. I didn't understand the price it would cost me. I screwed up and because of my choice... I might not recover from this. I used what little life force I had left in order to stop Bipper. But that choice I guess came with a steep price like falling asleep and never waking up again. I'm so sorry bro bro I never met for this to happen. I know you don't care how many times I apologize it'll never make up for my stupid mistake." Mabel cried.

Dipper embraced her once more. "You're such an idiot Mabel. Even with the stupid mistake you made. It makes you, you and I can't ask for anything else. You're my best friend and my sister. I forgive you. But from now on please listen to your little brother when he tells you not to fuck with the supernatural forces especially on your own." Both shared a laugh. "There's the little brother I missed." She said as she stole his hat. "Hey! Give that back Mabel!" Mabel ran off with his hat. Ford just sighed. _'My niece and nephew. They are quick to forgive one another. They understand when they're wrong and admit that to one another. Something Stanley and I learned from them.'_

Aurora pulled Dipper into a bear hug. "Oh no you don't. You've still gotta thank me Dipper." Dipper looked up at her. "Hahaha, right. Thank you, Aurora." She smiled. Mabel looked at her. "Aurora? I don't believe we've formally met. My name's Mabel Pines, nice to meet you!" Chirped Mabel holding out her hand. Dipper clearly saw that his sister hadn't had the realization that she wasn't flesh. Aurora smiled. "Nice to meet you Mabel, my name is Aurora Mason Pines." She said shaking Mabel's hand.

"Pines? If you are, why haven't we met before?" Mabel questioned. Aurora glanced over in Dipper's general direction. "Should I tell her, or should you?" She asked. Dipper simply closed his eyes before shaking his head side to side. "No I should tell her, it's for the best, right? Can't blame a guy for trying?" Dipper said to Aurora. "You're going to want to listen to this closely Mabel, and keep an open mind." Stanford exclaimed. Mabel nodded her head in understanding. "Okay, what's this about?" She asked her brother. Dipper inhaled sharply as he closed his eyes- held in the air for a moment - before opening his eyes and exhaling the air he'd taken in. He looked into Mabel' s eyes then he began. "Mabel, Aurora is me. Rather, I'm her. A long time ago, Aurora was born here in Gravity Falls. The only Pines that was born here. Aurora is a spell caster like I am. She met Bill and he took her on as his appearance, even going as far as to turn human while he was around her. Bill feel in love with Aurora and her feelings where mutual to Bill's. Everything was going well until Aurora hurt someone with her powers and had to leave Gravity Falls, and leave Bill behind. Bill cast a curse on Aurora, which would give each generation after Aurora some attribute, or characteristic of her personality until a perfect copy came into existence. The curse also stated that one day a Pines would return to Gravity Falls. So here I am, Bill Cipher's lost love." Dipper explained.

Mabel's eyes had a sparkle in them. "Oh my god! Shut up! That's fucken fantastic! A tragic love story of a boy and a demon." Dipper blushed at his sister's comment. "He's not going to be a demon by the end of this Mabel, he'll turn human. But yes I do love him." Dipper mumbled. Mabel hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you Dipper." She pulled away and begun pacing. "What is mom and dad going to say? What will Grunkle Stan think? Why is Grunkle Ford just standing there?!"

Dipper face palmed. "There it is..." He moaned. "Mabel one step at a time. I'll deal with mom and dad when we get there, as for Grunkle Stan I'll tell him when I get a moment alone with him. Grunkle Ford already knows and has excepted it," Dipper tapped his chin with his pointer finger. "Know then we probably should get this out of the way so we can get to work." Dipper said. Mabel gave him a confused look. "What are you-?" Dipper turned her to look at her body. "Dipper...why can I see my body?" Mabel's voice shook. "Like I said before you're in a coma, so I asked Aurora to pull your consciousness out of your body. Basically you're like I was when Bill ripped me out of my body six years ago, only difference is you have perks that I didn't have the first time around like what I have now." Dipper explained to her. Mabel look from her physical body to her ghostly body. She put her hand through her chest which rippled the spot as if it where water. Mabel struggled to find words. "This right here is some psychedelic shit. How'd you manage this six years ago, and without the perks?" Mabel finally said. Dipper grinned softly. "Guess I knew enough about ghosts from my books and T.V. shows that I could faze through walls, and when Bill told me that I didn't exist without a body to inhabit I controlled the Dipper sock puppet from your play in order to talk to you. This time around, my body is being controlled again so I can't return to it. However the reason I've got perks this time around is, yes I'm trapped in the mindscape, but I'm not dead and not alive. I'm mutual which means if I focus I keep my form viable to people the minute I want to keep hidden from people all I have to do is let my form go into the mindscape. Simple?" Dipper said giving her a lesson. She gave him a look. "Yeah easy for you to say you're used to this." Mabel muttered. "Easy you two, can't have you two fighting, after all you're both ghosts and Dipper you know what can happen if they get mad." Aurora said standing between the twins. "Vengeful spirits," Dipper sighed. "And if it was any consolation Aurora, I wasn't planning to argue with my sister."

"So what are we going to do?" Mabel asked. "We take a moment to breathe. While Aurora returns to wherever I summoned her from." Dipper told Mabel. "Yes, I should be going back. As Bill asked, I will protect you and your family from harm. If you also wish to talk again you know how to call." Aurora said holding out her hand to Dipper. He shook it. "See ya round Aurora." Dipper said. With a goodbye said she disappeared. Dipper looked at Mabel and Ford. "Let's have a family meeting. I need to lay down rules for everyone." Dipper said.

Down in the dining room

Everyone sat around the table. Gideon sat next to Mabel. He wore a smile on his face. Mabel had apologized for running off to everyone.

"What's this about Dipper?" Pacifica asked curiously. "I'm laying down the law. Rule one stay the fuck away from Bipper for sure. He comes after anyone don't take him on alone do I make myself perfectly clear." He shot a glare over at Gideon. "That most definitely is directed at you, Gideon. I get you want Bipper's head but, he'd kill you without a second thought."

Gideon returned the glare. "Knock it off you two, Gideon, Dipper's right. Bipper told me that he'd kill you or anyone with magic on sight. He doesn't want to press his luck." Mabel said. "Bipper also has cursed serpent toxin. Flowing through his body." Ford added. Gideon and Dipper froze stiff. Both of them looked at each other horrified. "Cursed serpent toxin?" Wendy asked. "A dangerous toxin to magic users. Even a simple touch from the toxin can shut down a magic users powers. In addition, if Bipper's got it flowing through his body that means he's made my body immune to the effects of the toxin. Which puts our most skilled fighters at a disadvantage. Namely those of us with magic. It's obviously suicidal to take him on in close combat and he could block long range attacks now that he knows that we have Wendy as our sharp shooter. Moreover, I doubt that a group attack is out of the question. Bipper is a demon of strategy unlike Bill who doesn't account for all the loose ends. It's evident that Bill isn't our enemy this time around." Dipper explained. "How can you be so sure Dipper?!" Stan challenged him. "Because Bill and I are supposed to be together." Dipper said. Once he saw the reaction he groaned. _'Fuck me,'_ Dipper thought _. 'Now they all know, and you have to explain everything to everyone.'_

"Okay before you all think I've gone completely insane, there's a reason behind it-"

A loud slam echoed through the room. "Ack!" Dipper looked down the arm of his Great Uncle Stan. His eyes where filled with fury. Dipper bared his teeth. "Let me go." Dipper said through clenched teeth. Stan held Dipper by his throat. "Stanley let him go!" Stanford pleaded. "Like hell I would! I'm not going to let him go. Dipper would never say anything as stupid as that. My nephew and that demon? That's impossible. Bill attacked us! He possessed not only you Stanford but Dipper as well! What in hell would possess you to say something like that? So who are you and where is my nephew!?" Stanley said. Mabel held her knife up at him. "Let him go Grunkle Stan. He's himself and he will explain everything. Now sit the fuck down and listen to him!" She hissed. Stanley glared at Mabel. Her serious look withered away as she dropped her hand. Dipper saw the exchange. Mabel learned everything she knew from Stan to see her follow strict orders and just by a look, she knew what he wanted. "You know, you never where much of a teacher Stan, to be honest I'm glad Ford was my teacher instead of you." Dipper said. His Grunkle ' s grip tightened. "Ah! Hahaha! You really think this is going to have any affect. You forget what I am." Dipper disappeared. Stan looked around. "Where did you go!?" Stanley hissed. Stanley gasped out and fell to his knees coughing. **"You wanted to play this game Grunkle Stan we'll play it my way!"** Stan said. "Dipper release him!" Ford snapped. Mabel looked at Ford. "Dipper's controlling him!?" She gasped. Stan gasped before Dipper was ejected into a wall before collapsing with dark shocks of electricity shooting through his body.

Mabel went to go to him but Ford stopped her. "No, don't go near him. He's gone dark. He's out of control." Mabel looked at her brother with worry. The black shocks of lightning that coursed through Dipper's stilled body frightened her. "What the hell happened? Why would Dipper do something like this?" Mabel asked. Ford stared her down. "You've got to be kidding me?! You're that oblivious to the reason this outcome accrued!? Are you all like that?" Ford questioned looking around the room. Everyone nodded even Stan. Ford shook his head. "You're all morons. Honestly, think about it. It's only been one day since Dipper and Mabel returned to Gravity Falls, and look at all Dipper's had to go through, finding out that Bill was alive and hiding out in his head for six years, coming to Gravity Falls and being ripped out of his body and sent to the Nightmare Realm where he was attacked by a Hyena Wolf and turned insane, being cured and returning to find out that Bipper shows up and telling him about Bill and him having a bigger meaning, finding out that Mabel was injured by Bipper the first time around, having Mabel run off and be tortured and put into a coma, infiltrating the hospital for supplies, Bill giving him power in order to keep his form, and today finding out who he is, about Bill, and then you, Stanley not even taking a second to listen to him! That includes you also Gleeful! I already knew that this was imminent I just didn't know how it would happen. Do you all understand now?!" Ford snapped. Everyone was quite. "Dipper's a good man, he's more of a leader then even I am. He knows more then I even do. If you all took a few minutes to hear him out you'd know that what he's doing is trying to keep us all safe. Most of us have never actually fought with supernatural forces where's Dipper has. So for the love of god listen to him from now on!" Growled Ford aggressively.

All of the people in the room looked at each other. Ford was right, Dipper knew more than they did. He was wise at his age of 19. And to be a pro spell caster, and be in Stanford ' s dream school of West Coast Tech, studying mechanics and supernatural beings. Sure people thought it was weird of him to study supernatural creatures but Dipper knew the truth. Top of all of his classes, award winner is so many ways. In addition, here most of them stood furious or questionable of what Dipper had said. How they all watched their friend or family member attack one of their own because they didn't take a moment to hear out the one man who had never done wrong to anyone of them. They bowed their heads with shame. Ford looked at all of them. "This meeting is dismissed for the time being, you are all to stay within the barrier unless instructioned otherwise." Ford said as he walked over to Dipper's body. "Telapoto!" Then they were gone but in their wake was a stone cold thickness of shame and disappointment that was left in the room.

Meanwhile

Bill walked through the hollow catacombs of the old laboratory. He had decided to keep his human form, after all... he'd have to get used to walking everywhere once he and Dipper met face to face. His mind was left to wonder about this new life that laid before him. What was it going to be like? To be a real human, who got sick, who could die, who had a right to vote for who controlled their government as president? Who had to watch their words in order to not get shot. Who had to eat and drink to survive and to do that with a mouth. To sleep for hours of your life in order to be strong and active, to have a job to get money for essential needs as well as none essential items. To be in love, to have beliefs. To be mortal.

The more he thought about his soon to be mortal life the more he grew confused. He longed for Aurora or Dipper's guideness; to explain all of this to him. They were born human and where gifted powers just like he had. Nevertheless, it wasn't meant to be for him. He sought out power over his family. Tears begun to fall down his cheeks as he thought of them. "I was such a fool back then. All I wanted was power and in my foolish conquest I sentenced not only my family but my whole realm to its demise. I wiped out everything I had ever known and for power no less. I can't take back what I've done and I can only pray now for redemption. If you're hearing this Axolotl...I know we've never gotten along and I now that this is my second chance, I ask of you something, I ask of you that for the first time I don't lose the one that I love. I want this second chance, I want to explore this new time and new life. Please, my friend, I want them to know I stand with them." Bill said.

"You know if you wanted someone to talk to you could've just asked." Bill growled under his breath as he turned to look at Bipper. "You're supposed to be working on the portal as per our agreement. So why are you wasting my time?!" Bill snapped at him. Bipper grinned. "Hahaha oi, you're such a sour demon, lighten up Bill I'm only trying to be friendly, make light conversation. However, I guess if you don't want to talk to me that's fine. Not as if Pinetree and Aurora could be sitting next to you holding your hand like the lost child you are. Ha-ha!" Bipper said as he started walking away. A knife flung past his face clipping Bipper's ear. He brought his hand up to his ear and looked at the crimson on his fingers. "Violating the deal are we? You're not to lay a hand on me." Said Bipper not fully looking at Bill.

"Screw the deal; watch your mouth around me Bipper or next time I won't miss! Capiche?!" Bill snarled angrily. Bipper grinned. "Whatever you say master, I'm but your humble servant." Then he walked away.

' _When I put my plan into action you won't be able to stop me! You'll see a sea of crimson soon enough Cipher, I swear it!'_

 _'Lier! You're plotting behind my back. I wouldn't let you touch Pinetree.'_

Back at the shack

Dipper winced and moaned as he stirred into consciousness. "Ugh," he groaned as he sat up. He immediately regretted his action as a sharp burning pain shot through him. "Agh! Ummm..." he squeezed his eyes shut. "What the hell happened to me?" He asked aloud. "Nice to see you awake Dipper." Ford said as he approached him. Dipper jumped as his eyes snapped open as he looked up at Ford. "Grunkle Ford, what happened?" Dipper asked. Ford sighed. "Unfortunately you lost control of yourself and possessed Stanley." Dipper felt horrified and he could only assume he looked the same as he felt. "No... I couldn't have...that doesn't sound like me." Dipper said shaking his head frantically. "Well it was. Why do you think you're in pain?" Ford said glaring at him. Dipper looked down at his hands. At some point, he had folded his hands together and now he could only stare at them. He felt ashamed of himself and couldn't bring himself to look at his great uncle, nor could he find words. What he had done was unforgivable.

"Dipper," Ford said. Dipper refused to look at Ford. _**"Dipper! I need you to look at me."**_ Ford urged sternly. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip. He turned to look at Ford. Tears flowed down his face. Ford pulled Dipper into an embrace. He flinched. "I'm not mad at you boy, and I'm not disappointed with you either. "I knew that this was coming, I'm just glad that my nephew is okay and back to being himself." Ford said softly. Dipper tucked his head into Ford's shoulder.

"You know you're an idiot sometimes, right Dip-stick." Dipper looked up. Mabel stood in the doorway of the lab. "Mabel...I thought I told you to wait upstairs." Ford said. Dipper raised his hand and shook his head. "No it's alright Grunkle Ford, I wanted to talk to her anyways. You don't mind if we talk alone for a moment do you?" Dipper asked Ford. He sighed but agreed. Ford left the room and Mabel came over to sit down next to Dipper. "What is it bro bro?" Mabel asked him. Dipper sighed. "I wanted to know how you're doing." Mabel stared at him. "You're joking right? You're body has black lighting shooting through it and you ask me how I'm doing?! I should be asking you that!" She said. Dipper managed a small smile. " _ **I'll be fine.**_ However, I'm serious Mabel how are _you_ doing? Mentally and physically." He said in a more serious tone. She looked down, her smile died away and she looked as if she had been hurt. "Ha-ha, uh. Well I don't know how to feel, if you're asking me about being stuck like this, it's confusing and a little overwhelming. Sure Gideon's happy I'm okay but in reality...I-I'm not okay. My body is practically laying upstairs dead. Bipper, cut off my life force and controlled me against my will. He tortured me while still keeping me alive, and with what life force I had left I took Bipper's words to heart. 'Life force magic can enchant tools.' I took a chance and it worked. I enchanted Bipper and told him to sleep. It worked and we got away but I almost lost my life. Now I'm a ghost and I just watched my brother go dark side. So no I'm not okay both physically and mentally." Mabel said to Dipper.

 _'Just as I thought.'_ Dipper said to himself. _'Of course she isn't going to be okay, I wasn't when Bill ripped me out of my body during summer break six years ago. And there's nothing I can say to her that could make this hurt any less.'_

"It's going to be like this for a while Mabel, Aurora asked Bill to create me a body. However, I don't know how long it'll take him to replicate my body, apparently it takes a crazy amount of spells to do that. Even summoning a creature from the vail is simpler than making a body from scratch." Dipper explained to Mabel. She looked at him with confusion. "Wouldn't that be like the spell you used six years ago to raise the dead?" Dipper chuckled at the memory of the spell he'd used from Journal 3. "No, they're two separate spells. The one I used to raise the dead was similar in ways to a summoning spell. It summons creatures like: ghouls, ghosts, and zombies; these summoned creatures all fall under a spell category called Necromancy. These spells summon the dead to walk the Erath and in turn follow the instructions of the necromancer. While the spell Bill is trying to achieve is to create life, this means that instead of using magic to bring something back that has no soul this magic creates something with a soul. Its magic even I have never been able to master. I've tried and the most I got was a small hamster. What it would require to create a human body is like Bill said...rocket science." Dipper explained again.

She looked annoyed. "Stop being so smart, it's irritating." But she couldn't hide her smile. Dipper grinned. "Only if you get good scrub." Mabel punched his shoulder with a look of insult. "Shut up!" Then both broke up with laughter. Ford walked into the room to see both his niece and nephew laughing together. His mind flashed back to when he and Stanley where kids, he also remembered the short 12/13 year old kids he knew six years ago. Time had sure blown by since then. Dipper was 19 and so was Mabel. Both knew where they wanted to be after college and to see even now, despite the argument they had when they went to college they mended the rift between themselves. "You know, you're both surprisingly well adjusted to begin back in Gravity Falls together for the first time in a year. I only got to see Dipper two months ago, but to have you both here makes a world of difference. It's nice." Ford said to Dipper and Mabel who looked up at him from their laughing fit.

"I could say the same about Bill's return." Dipper admit. "How do you mean?" Ford questioned him. "Six years ago Mabel and I arrived in Gravity Falls because our parents wanted us to live life outside of electronics and city life, so we took a bus from our house to Gravity Falls to stay with our great uncle Stanford who we later found out was actually our great uncle Stanley who had an identical twin brother named Stanford, who was pushed into a portal and who was tricked by a demon. Whom we met and defeated twice. That I found out that I had magic and was possessed by Bill and all this brings me to my point, Gravity Falls as weird as it is; it wasn't the same as when Bill kept us all on edge and kept us all guessing. Without Bill this town...wouldn't be unique and special to the Pines family." Dipper said.

"Maybe, I still don't trust Bill Cipher in the slightest; but I guess you have a point." Ford said. Dipper hissed in pain as a shot of black lighting crackled across his body. "Dipper needs his rest, please go back upstairs Mabel." Ford said ushering Mabel out of the room. Mabel sighed and smiled at her brother. "I'll make some lunch for you when you wake up from your nap." Dipper smiled. "Thanks Mabel I'd like that." Then she was gone. Ford patted Dipper's head. "If you need me just call, I'll be in the other room." Ford said before he too departed the room. Dipper laid back down with his head resting on the pillow. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

In the dining room

Pacifica, Gideon, Wendy, Robbie, Soos, Fiddleford, and Stanley sat at the table with a deck of cards. Each one looking at the other. Mabel walked passed the dining room before backtracking. "What the hell are they playing?" Mabel asked herself. Curious she walked into the room and over to the table. On the table was poker chips, cards and Pitt cola. "Wow, you're all playing poker? Who's winning?" Mabel asked. "Who do you think," Pacifica pointed at Stan. "We've established that the con man who derives people is cheating at the game. Though Gideon, Fiddleford, and Wendy have won a few rounds, which we've established is just dumb luck." Mabel nodded. "I'll play, but I should start lunch."

"I'll help you hun, let me just finish this round and then I'll give you a hand." Gideon said. Mabel sat down on Gideon's lap as she waited for the game to end. As predicted, Stan won. "Awe yeah come to papa." Stan said with a grin. Mabel got off Gideon's lap and both walked into the kitchen. Mabel looked around the kitchen for food to eat for lunch. "Humm, there's not much in food, what to do? " Mabel said. Gideon smirked. "I can make food." Mabel shook her head. "No we need to go to the store and get food." Mabel said. "Dipper said we couldn't leave the shack." Gideon explained with a puzzled look on his face. Mabel bit her lower lip. "About that," she said, before lifting her eyes to look him in the face. "I'll go to the store to get food, it shouldn't be a problem if I-"

"Like hell you are Mabel Pines! You're stayin' in this house! Look," he sighed before continuing. "I already know that you're goin' to run off to the store anyways but, I have to be the one to stop you, not just cuz you're brother could smite me but because I care about you and your safety. So please darlin', think about what you're sayin'." Gideon pleaded with her. Mabel looked at him with a look of shock. Normally Gideon agreed with her, especially on braking the rules Dipper put in place, this was the first time he'd sided with Dipper's rules. Then again, Dipper and Gideon both shared a similar trait: protecting her. Her face turned sour. "I can take care of myself Gideon I don't need to be protected and I don't need to be saved!" Gideon crossed his arms. "Oh, that so? Mabel darlin' I get that you're strong and can fight I really do, but you're layin' upstairs in your bed in a coma, at what point does it end for ya to see that no matter how strong you might be, that demon is six steps ahead of ya. I can't control ya, or control your decisions, all I can do is warn ya about the choice you're praposin'...so please darlin' think about the choice you're makin'. Gideon explained. Mabel sighed with defeat. "Gideon, I'm glad you care about me, but we weren't prepared to house our entire team in the shack. As much as you can make food, I doubt it'll do us much good." Mabel said.

"On the contrary Mabel, it's actually very good."

"Gah!" Both Gideon and Mabel said as they jumped. A ghostly body of Ford stood in the doorway. "Wha-wha- wha- how?!" Gideon stammered. Ford chuckled. "Have you learned nothing Gleeful? I'm not the only one who was teaching you and Dipper, in fact Dipper taught me how to do this. It's simple, it's called astral projection. The spell allows you to project your cautiousness out of your body. Of course, this isn't as skilled as Dipper's, though it gets the job done. And as Gideon said, we can just make food, it's a couple verses of script, nothing too difficult. We are not leaving the house." Ford said to Mabel and Gideon.

Mabel grumbled as she crossed her arms. "Fine," she groaned. "Be it the will of

 _'The Gods.'_ " Mabel finished as she used air quotes around the part about _the gods_. Gideon took her hand. "Mabel, that's not such a great way to use that saying."

She looked back at him. "I'm not religious so why can't I say it?" Mabel hissed. "Because we have a contract. Should anything happen where the people we care about or we ourselves are in danger the contract is signed in our blood when we took an oath of the gods. We swore that even if we disagree we can't turn back on the word of God, that means if Dipper's made the decision that we stay, we stay. You didn't know, so I'm not mad at you, just in the future; watch how you word that around the three of us." Gideon explained. Mabel suddenly felt an unbearable clawing guilt welling up in her gut. She was foolish, some 19 year old she was, she couldn't even except when she was wrong. She found herself back at the age of 12. She only cared about herself and not her brother or anyone else for that matter. She frown and cast her head down. Her brown and pink hair hid her eyes. "Ha-ha, huh-" She chocked on a sob. "I -I'm so sorry- ugh- I'm such a fucken moron, I've learned nothing, I don't have honor and certainly no respect. I put you all in danger twice now since I got here. Frist when I made that deal with Bill, and when I ran off after Bipper to try to end this before it began! Now I can't even listen to a simple fucken order to stay put! I don't know who I am anymore, I thought when I went out east I found myself, and now that I'm back everything isn't how I remember it! You all hid things from the rest of us and I don't even -" Mabel stopped. Tears fell from her chin to the floor. "Mabel- listen, you're not a moron, you're just having a hard time readjusting like the rest of us. Everything will turn out, just wait an' see." Gideon said cheerfully. Mabel lifted her head. "Maybe, I'll try to stay hopeful I guess." Mabel said. "Good, Gideon help Mabel with food, I've got to get back to my body." Stanford said. Gideon waved. "See ya, Stanford." Mabel nodded. "See yeah."

"Alright let get cookin'." Gideon said.

Meanwhile with Dipper

Dipper floated in a blue void. He looked around, the more he thought about it the more he began to relax. "This place seems vaguely familiar. Could this be the mindscape?" Dipper wondered aloud. "You'd be right." Dipper smiled when he heard the voice. He turned to look in the direction of its origin. A tall man who wore long black pants and boots, with a yellow suit with pyramid lines on it, stood before him with a cane in hand. He bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person Pinetree. Well almost in person." Bill said. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's waist. Bill thoughtfully returned the hug he had been given. "You've gained quite the strength since we last saw each other in reality. You've grown up much like Aurora had. You're magic rivals that of your peers, here we are six years later from that tiny 12 year old kid to a handsome and powerful 19 year old spell caster. You make me so proud." Bill said with a warm smile. Dipper blushed and adjusted his hat. "Ha-ha, I guess so; I've worked hard mentally, physically, and magically. I learned more about the supernatural then I ever had before when I met you and came to Gravity Falls. I wanted to be strong and rival that of your power. Ha-ha little did I know that you were closer to me then I had ever known. And if I'm being honest, sure I was freaked out when you showed yourself to me yesterday. Now that I know the truth behind my past, I understand why I had feelings for you. It's nice to get it off my chest after all these years. Agh!" Black lighting ripped across Dipper body. Bill's eyes widened. " _That's. Not. Good._ You're body, you used dark magic?" Dipper shook his head. "No, not exactly. I lost control because I got angry at Stan, I-I ended up possessing him."

Bill laughed. "Serves him right." Dipper glared at him. Bill pouted. "Right...sorry Pinetree, it's not funny. I can't believe that, it isn't like you to be violent, especially towards family. So what did he do to throw you off the deep end?" Dipper sighed. "I might have let it slip about you and I to my whole team. Yeah, Grunkle Stan was anything but pleased. He accused me of being possessed, and I was done with his shit." Bill rubbed his neck. "Man that's un utter mess you got there kid. I'd help but...people don't seem to like me too much, not to mention I'm not entirely committed to turning into a real human being yet." Bill admitted. "Don't worry about it Bill, I can handle my family." Dipper said before smiling. Another shot of black lighting shot through him. Bill rested his hand on Dipper's cheek. "Blessed be the soul of light, hidden beneath dark moonlight, pull back the hated of those who've sinned, mend back the heart of light that's been torn by sin." Bill chanted. Warm soft white flames glue around his hand. The pain washed itself away from Dipper's body. Bill's hand dropped to his side. "How do you feel Pinetree?" Dipper gave him a warm smile. "I fell so much better. What spell was that? I've never heard of it?"

"The spell is called "purify" it's a hard spell to come across in spell books. In fact, it's so hard to come by that it's practicality an ancient spell. These things come in handy when you've been in ancient history for many years. Anyway, the spell purified your soul and cleansed any darkness in your heart and soul. No more painful black energy. However, from now on, try your best to refrain from using black magic and losing your temper. After all, you got lucky enough to regain control of yourself, if it was Bipper or I in your place, neither of us would regain control, then again, Bipper is already dark, but I don't know what would happen to me? I have compassion and feelings of my own now. So I'm not sure how'd I be, I'd rather not think about it." Bill explained. Dipper considered his words. What would happen if Bill lost control now? "Dipper,"

He jumped when he heard his name. He looked at Bill with shock. "You didn't call me Pinetree?" Bill shook his head. "No I didn't, that's because I'm being serious with you, there's something I need to tell you about myself... something I wasn't up front with when I was with Aurora." Bill gestured to a set of chairs. Both sat down. Bill took a deep breath before he began. "A long time ago I had a family, a home, friends...I come from another dimension. I had powers, but...I wanted more. So to achieve this I betrayed my family, and destroyed my dimension; I called it liberating my home dimension. I felt no remorse and I didn't care. I stole the lives of everyone I cared for all because of power. The first time I ever felt a sense of guilt was when I met and ate with Aurora's family. That was the first time I shared my past with anybody. Now that I have feelings, the sense of anguish and guilty despair weighs harshly on me. I know what I've done, and I really shouldn't have this second chance for the crimes I've committed, but I want a new life; one where maybe, just maybe I'll find my happy ending with the one person I care about the most." Bill said to Dipper. All was quite between them. Dipper got up from his chair and approached Bill. Bill braced himself for Dipper to yell at him but was surprised by what actually happened. Dipper leaned in and pressed his lips on Bill's. The kiss was passionate and gentle. Dipper pulled away before smiling. "I'm glad you told me Bill, it proves how much you've changed, six years ago you might have wanted to make a deal with me just too maybe get the information. Thank you, for telling me that." He said. Bill rubbed his neck embarrassly. "Ha-ha no problem Pinetree." Bill then sighed. "You probably should wake up now. After all, you've got a team to lead." Dipper shrugged. " _Weeeellll_ , they don't need me right at this second, besides we haven't actually sat down and talked before, I want to get to know the new you, and get the old you out of my mind. Maybe learn more about you and Aurora back in the past. I've got the time." Bill smiled. "Well, I guess I could chat for a bit, but not for long, god forbid I leave that nut job Bipper alone for long, if he gets bored I worry about the town and your safety." Bill's eye twitched. Both laughed. "Why bring him back? Why not just yourself?" Dipper asked him. Bill shook his head. "That's a difficult question to answer there Pinetree, I guess the answer would have to be that at the time I made the deal with Bipper I didn't know that I'd develop feelings and humanity. I don't think I thought my decision through very well know that I'm back. I never meant for Bipper to harm shooting star like that. Sure, they'd fight but not like that. How - how's she doing by the way." Bill asked Dipper. Dipper looked away from Bill. "Not good, she's in a coma. She lost a lot of blood and she has well over 10 000 stiches holding her wounds together. She used what was left of her life force to knock out Bipper. Her throat was so ripped apart that her airway was overflowing with blood. To be honest with you Bill, Mabel should be dead with her injuries. However, she's not. I don't know if she fought like a bat out of hell or if Bipper did something to keep her alive. And I don't really want to know. Mabel is like me for the time being, a soul without a body to inhabit. If you do make me a body I can use the guardian of healing spell on her body to heal her fully so she can wake up from her coma." Dipper said. Bill bit his lip, his eye burned with tears threating to fall from it. The guilt he felt for leaving Shooting star with Bipper hurt him. If he had known that torturing Mabel had been his "assistant's" true motive- he wouldn't have set up the mind field for Dipper's family and friends. They could've saved her before Bipper could have put her in such a critical condition. Bill couldn't hold back the pain. "I'm so sorry Dipper! I shouldn't have left Bipper or set up the mind field that slowed down your team. I have a part to play in Mabel ' s condition. I can't do anything right... everyone just ends up getting hurt." Bill blurted out as tears soaked his face. Dipper frowned. "Bill, love, none of us knew what Bipper was planning. However, the more he slips up the more we will learn his intentions, the likelihood of him in acting the portal is high. If we aren't careful Bipper will be five steps ahead of us. We must tread carefully. You may feel guilty about Mabel, and that's okay. But the blame ways on Bipper far more than it does on you Bill."

Bill breathed in. "Right, i-if you say so. Man I probably look so stupid." Bill said in a joking manner. "Nah, we all have our moments, you know even I have my days." Dipper exclaimed giving Bill a small smile. "Yes, but you look adorable when you screw up. You get this pouty look on your face and you blush like you're embarrassed." Bill replied grinning wildly. Dipper's face was as red as a beefsteak tomato. "Of course you'd know that." He grumbled. "Speak to no one about it. Other than my family got that Bill." Bill lied his arm around Dipper's neck. "No worries Pinetree, I'll take that to my grave." Dipper blinked. "That's right you're grave, you're statue is still out in the woods." Bill sighed. "I know it is. However, that's all in the past. No more evil demon triangle bent on world domination for me." Dipper laughed. "No you don't say, you're human already huh?"

"Not officially, but close enough." Bill said. "You should wake up now." Dipper nodded. "Yeah I guess so... I'll see you again, right?" Now it was Bill who nodded his head. "You'll see me around, and if you ever want to talk all you got to do is call my full name 3 times and I'll come to you in your dreams." Dipper kissed Bill. "See you soon Bill."

With Dipper

Dipper stirred into consciousness. He looked around and sighed. He was back in the laboratory. A plate with a sandwich sat on the coffee table. Dipper yawned as he stretched when he sat up. He reached for the sandwich and took a bite. His mind wondered back to his chat with Bill. Both of them had been so awkward. However, that could have been due to Bill's past transgressions. Six years had gone by since Bill's weird apocalypse. Dipper closed his eyes and focused. "Come to me Journal 3." As called the 3rd journal appeared on the table. Dipper ran his hand over the cover of the journal. He flipped through the pages as he ate. Reading all of the restored pages of the journal. All of the stories of the creatures Ford had discovered in Gravity Falls, his entries on Bill he took more time with. _'It's hard to believe you'd go from a mind demon who was bent on controlling and liberating my world to becoming not only a powerful ally but my lover as well. All this came out of the blue for the both of us huh Bill?'_ Dipper thought. Once he finished he went upstairs. To his surprise, he found half his team pinning Stan to the ground.

"You cheating shit, go on tell us its legit." Wendy said. "Ow, get off me. I'm not cheating!" Stan challenged. Soos pulled Wendy off Stan while Ford pulled Pacifica off Stan. Robbie voluntarily let go of Stan whilst Mcgucket, Gideon, and Mabel shook their heads. "Give it up Grunkle Stan, we all know you're cheating. You're a con artist it's in your nature to cheat at cards." Mabel explained.

Dipper just rolled his eyes. _'Do I question what I just saw or do I just leave them to deal with it on their own? I mean by the looks of it, they've got it handled by themselves.'_

"Hey look Dipper's up." Robbie point out. _'Shit...well there goes my escape plans. So much for visiting Bill's statue.'_

Ford approached him. "You look better Dipper, what happened?" Dipper just smiled. "I talked to Bill; he purified my soul from any dark magic that I had used when I lost control. Sorry about that Grunkle Stan. It wasn't on purpose." Dipper said as he apologized to Stanley. "No worries kido, I shouldn't have snapped at ya. It's just a bit unheard of. You wouldn't think that my nephew would get together with an evil dream demon who was hell bent on destroying our universe." Stanley said. "When you put it like that it just makes this awkward." Dipper simply said. "It is awkward. Nevertheless do you actually love him Dipper?" Pacifica asked him. "Yes I do. I didn't expect it at first. Now I know its how I feel." Dipper said in response. "Guess you're going to have to introduce us to this new Bill Cipher, Dipper." Wendy said tapping Dipper with her elbow. Dipper blushed embarrassly. "S-sure. Once we get things organized I don't see why not."

"By the way, Dipper?" Gideon said. Dipper looked at him. "I was looking through the spell book that you brought with you and I thought that we could work in some training while we theorize a plan to stop Bipper. Because from what you've said Bill's not a threat." Gideon said.

Dipper pondered on Gideon's proposal. He smiled. "I don't see why not, after all we've all probably gotten rusty from not being together for some time. How's about we hold a tournament to sharpen our skills. Each event would target our sharpshooters, are melee users, as well as gun singers, finally our magic users. I think it'd be a great chance for us to compete while getting to know each other again?" Dipper explained. Everyone in the room smiled. "Sounds fun Dipper. It'll also relive any stress that we have in our team." Ford said patting Dipper on the back. "I'll do my best, I might not be able to use my weapon to its full potential but I don't think it'll matter. I'd be fighting Soos, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Mcgucket, and Gideon, speaking of which Gideon's weapon is a melee weapon and a gun. He also has magic; Gideon would be fighting in the entire tournament rounds." Mabel pointed out. "As would I Mabel, my weapon I made is a sword and a gun." Ford explained. "Oh yeah. That thing is bad ass." She said. "So it's settled then we'll hold the tournament tomorrow. It gives us the rest of the day to practice and hang out together without worrying about an outside threat." Dipper said.

Meanwhile in another dimension

"Are you sure about this?" Aurora asked. "Yes my dear. All things must come with a price. Bipper's rise is a part of this new life for Bill and Dipper. This must balance the flux in Bill's return." The creature said in response. Aurora sighed. "I hope you're faith in them isn't misplaced, Axolotl."

Meanwhile with Bipper

"Ugh man, this shit is so boring. IQ built this thing by hand, and I'm using magic. Why is it so slow?!" Bipper grumbled. He looked at his knife that lay not far from him. It was stained with blood. He groaned. "What I'd kill for some entertainment. Sure illusions can do a lot, but they're not like real people." He shook his head and groaned again. "Eesh, could I sound anymore lame. I'm not one to give up. If it's entertainment I want- hahaha- I'll get it. All I need is the right illusion models and spark the flame. Hehehe...this'll be fun." Bipper said with an evil grin that cut across his lips.

He stopped building the portal and focused. "Enti riku seucune." Bipper chanted. Two black sludge creatures rose from the ground. They swished and waved together until they made Dipper and Bill. Both held swords. Dipper held a blue sword while Bill held a gold sword. Bipper grinned as he walked over to Dipper first. He leaned down next to his ear. "He killed your friends and family, he lied to you and you trusted him. Kill him." He then disappeared into black smoke, appeared next to Bill, and whispered into his ear. "He betrayed you, he doesn't love you, and if he did he won't have laughed in your face. Kill him."

"You piece of shit! I'll kill you for killing everyone I cared about!" Dipper snapped. "Then you shouldn't have laughed in my face!" Bill snapped back. Bipper returned to the portal and used one hand to work on the portal as he watched Dipper and Bill fight in an all-out brawl. Bipper grinned. "Now this is what I call entertainment. Hahahaha!"

With Bill

Bill stood in one of the experiment rooms in the underground laboratory. Around him was several different spell books. Bill looked down at the table that had sticks, vines and dust on it. "From stick to bone, vine to flesh, and dust to blood combined to form a body to fit my desire." The items on it glue and forged together to make a male human body. Bill struggled to regain his breath. "That spell, alone...took a lot of magic." He finally said aloud to himself. Bill looked at the body. "I can do this. I have to for Pinetree's sake." Bill said.

Meanwhile with Dipper

Dipper walked through the woods of Gravity Falls. He had finally been able to slip away from his friends and family. He looked up through the leaves and pine needles. The birch leaves where turning color. Fall was upon them and the chill of the autumn wind hung stale in the air. Dipper was focused on his goal. Part of him felt a sense of guilt for doing this. Yet he felt a sense of acceptance for what he was going to do. _'Today this will end. The past will lie behind us forever. What you used to be will all be a distinct memory. You aren't the demon I knew 6 years ago. You are something more, something special.'_ Dipper thought with hope. Dipper pulled back some foliage and walked into the clearing. There stood Bill's grave. Dipper took a breath and sat down in front of the grave. He poked the grave. "Well Bill, it's time to put this grave to rest. You're not dead but this part of you is. So why keep something like this around when it caused so much pain for our family and friends. Aurora didn't want this for you and neither do I." Dipper said as he placed his hand on the ground. A magic circle appeared beneath the grave. "Hidden art, dragon fire." Flames burst up around the grave engulfing it. Dipper stood before it, now. His face lit up by the light of the dancing flames. Slowly the grave begun to melt away. Dipper looked to the sky. _'A new beginning. A new hope. Rest in hell old Bill.'_

"Well that's a tad drastic wouldn't you say?" Dipper whirled around to face the voice. Bipper stood in the clearing _. "Bipper."_ Dipper growled with venom. "Hey there, Pinetree. So, you're alone. That's a surprise. Wasn't it you who said not to leave the barrier that keeps me locked out of the shack? Or does that rule not apply to you?" Bipper said with a smile. Flames busted up around Dipper's hands. "Back off Bipper. You have no place here, or in my life." Dipper snarled. Bipper laughed lightly with amusement. "No purpose? My that's harsh. I can assure you I'm very much involved in your life. Ha-ha, so much so in fact that if I wanted too, I could be you. Though being a paranoid, gay, horny teenage spell caster isn't much of a appetizing thought. But who cares about that? You know dame well how dangerous I can be if I want something. And your sister is something I want. She was a fun play thing." Bipper purred. "Shut up you worthless doppelgänger." Dipper snapped. Bipper smirked. "Struck a nerve have I? Ha-ha, good. I wouldn't mind taking you on." Bipper said. "Like wise prick." Dipper hissed. Bipper tilted his head back so he was looking down his nose at Dipper in a vain sense. Dipper tilted his head down. "Ha-ha, look at you, so confident and yet, you waver. You think you've got a chance of beating me." Bipper disappeared into a shadow. Dipper looked around him. Bipper appeared behind him. "All your pain, all your fear, all your anger! How do you resist time and time again? You've never wavered before Bill when you faced him. Why now do you start?" Bipper purred. Dipper whirled around and screamed. "Heaven's holy flame!" The blue flames struck Bipper. He looked down at the hole in his chest. "Ha-ha, impressive. A light spell like heaven's holy fire is quite difficult to conjure. However..." Dipper's eyes widened with horror when black liquid shadows sealed the hole in Bipper's chest. "I've adapted to that type of spell. In addition, just about any spell in any spell archive. Be it dark or light. I can counter them." Bipper said _. "What have you done to my body!?"_ Dipper asked in a petrified voice. Bipper put his left hand on his hip while his right hand hung loosely in the air as Bipper grinned before explaining. "What have I done to your precious human body? Why I made it better Pinetree, I can't be hurt by spells and soon by physical attacks. I can't bleed and you can't stop my heart. You're body isn't of flesh anymore rather only of shadows. Attacks go right through me. Impressive for an s rank spell caster. Though being a demon gives me a real...boost!" Bipper then laughed darkly. "You once where the strongest spell caster that existed next to Bill and Aurora. But now I'm top dog around here."

Dipper looked down. _'This can't be happening. This can't be real. He's turned me into a monster. What can I do? I'm powerless against him now. Gods have mercy on my family and me. I was stupid for coming here. I should have known Bipper would think of the same thing I had we're the same person. I left at my own peril and said nothing to my team. I also doubt that I can teleport out of here. Shit! How could I have been so foolish?'_ Dipper thought.

"Sigh, such a bore. Let's have some real fun. Soul vine!" Bipper said as he held up his right hand. "Heaven's shield!" Dipper quickly said as a white shield appeared around him. To his surprise, there was no spell. "What the?" Dipper asked blinking in confusion. The shield disappeared. Bipper grinned. "Why don't you look down at your wrist Pinetree." Dipper was skeptical about Bipper's words. Finally, he looked at his wrist. Around it was a black - leaved vine. In addition, even more to Dipper's shock, he was no longer a ghost, rather he was caporal.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" Dipper asked. Bipper frowned. He looked offended. "Why Pinetree I'm hurt that you don't remember that dark magic spell. So let me remind you of what soul vine's purpose is to black spell casters like myself. Soul vine although is harmless to the caster and the wearer it can make spirits take on a physical form so long as they bare the vine around their wrist. However, it also bares another rather interesting trite. I have laid a magic seal circle around the clearing. It keeps you in this fight until I see fit to break either the magic circle or the vine. You have neither unlocking spell. So Pinetree, do you remember now?" Dipper's eyes where filled with shock. _'A black spell caster...once known widely in the world as the black horseman. They were killers without a cautiousness. It was said that Lucifer himself bestowed black magic upon these men. Many spell casters fought against these black horseman, many of them lost their lives but finally the war was won by the pure spell casters. Now Bipper knew the lost magic of the black horseman. I now remember reading about that spell. I can't fight him by myself. I'll die.'_

"The black horseman, once forced this world to an apocalypse. Thousands where slaughter by them. Demons once walked the Erath. I was there by their side. I killed those weak spell casters until hell's gate was sealed. I was lost in the chaos that overtook my home. Until Bill over took your body. I was reborn. Now I walk the Erath once more. So Pinetree, how's it feel to stand before a horseman?" Bipper asked with a dark grin. Dipper's head looked up to Bipper's face. Dipper's eyes where narrowed. "Stand before the end brought by satin himself, follow through with angelic grace on thy shoulders. Draw thy blade to graze the shadow of night. I Mason Pines take the oath of allegiance to expel the horseman." Dipper recited. Bipper's grin widened. "The oath of the god slayer won't save you from your fate Pinetree. You can't even summon your weapon. But I can. Hear me oh sword of vengeance come forth to your master!" A black and silver sword appeared in Bipper's hand. Dipper's eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. "The sword of vengeance. The youngest brother who made a deal with a demon who killed his brothers. How can you have that enchanted sword as your weapon!?" Dipper asked. "I possess this sword as I am a demon. Just as you and Bill hold the other brother's swords. The sword of wisdom and the sword of intelligence. Bill and I can summon our swords yet you cannot. But you do know the story of the three smith brother's don't you?" Bipper asked. "Who doesn't? They were spell casters who could forge enchanted weaponry. If what you say is true Bill would possess the sword of the eldest brother, the sword of wisdom and I possess the sword of intelligence and you have the sword of vengeance. Makes a whole lot of dame sense that you get the most deadly of the sacred enchanted swords." Dipper responded. Bipper cocked his head. "Very observant of you Pinetree. But let me clarify one thing for you. The point still stands; I can wield and summon my enchanted weapon. You can't summon and wield yours, you can't use your high level demon slayer magic either, you can't leave this fight. One scratch from my sword and I can lock your mind in an illusion. I of course wouldn't lock you in it forever, I need you alive for my plans to work. So Pinetree, are you ready to face off against me? For what I did to your sister?" Bipper purred. Dipper gritted his teeth. _'I don't stand any chance against his sword. If I'm not careful he'll overpower me. I have to calculate his attacks before he does them in order to get out of this fight alive. Besides, it's not like I have the option to decline the fight anyhow. I'm sealed inside a dome of magic. The only way out now it to defeat Bipper. Dame it. Well here goes nothing I guess.'_ Dipper's eyes locked with Bipper's. "I take your challenge." Bipper clapped his hands together. "Wonderful, it brings me to tears, not. Let's do this." Bipper said before he rushed Dipper.

Dipper dodged his attack. Bipper turned on a dime and tried to strike him again. Dipper barely had time to dodge Bipper's secondary attack. _'Think Dipper, the middle brother was the most intelligent of the three brothers. What would he have thought of when he summoned or drew his sword from its sheath? I think I have it!'_ Dipper jumped back from Bipper. "Power doesn't come without knowledge to use it; knowledge doesn't come without wisdom to share it." Suddenly a blue and silver sword appeared in Dipper's left hand. Bipper growled. "Impossible how did you summon your sword!?" Dipper smiled. "I summoned my sword because I know what it is to have knowledge. Power like yours is meaningless if you don't have the knowledge to use that power just like knowledge is no good without wisdom to share what you have learned with the world. Our swords are intertwined with one another Bipper. Thus I knew what it meant to summon my weapon." Dipper explained as he clutched his sword' s handle. "Humph, fine whatever. It just makes this more of a fun challenge." Bipper said with a dark smile. Dipper readied himself for Bipper's next attack. As predicted Bipper dashed to his right to attack Dipper's left side. Dipper lifted his sword and blocked the strike. Bipper struck again once, twice, three times, all getting more furious then the next. Dipper struggled to keep up with his attacker's moves. Finally, Dipper's balance gave way and he fell to the dirt. His eyes looked up helplessly at Bipper and his sword. "I win Pinetree. Have fun in your nightmare." With that, Bipper cut Dipper's forearm. Dipper screamed loudly before his eyes rolled to the back of his head before he lay quivering in the dirt. Bipper laughed. "Now that that's done."

 _ **"BIPPER!"**_ screamed a voice. Bipper spun around and saw Bill in the clearing. He looked very different from what he looked like before. Bill's hair was golden - yellow that stuck up, his eye's where gold, and he wore a yellow trench coat with a star pattern on the collar, sleeves and inside, a gold triangle belt as well as gold triangle earrings, with a black collared shirt and black dress pants as well as black dress shoes and to wrap it up a black bowtie.

Bipper looked Bill over. "This is a joke right? You couldn't have been that suicidal and idiotic to actually come here?" Bill's eye's narrowed. "Oh I came alright. Screw if I become human earlier then I wanted to, I don't care. I have to protect my lover from you! So back away from him or else!" Bill snapped. Bipper smirked. "Awe how disgustingly adorable. Jeez you're pathetic. You used to be like me. You were a demon. You're fighting me for his life? Hahaha, how childish of you. If you're so keen on saving him from me then why don't you come take him?" Bipper said. Bill gritted his teeth. "Demon special technique devil's blossom!" Bill said as he casted a spell. Black flower petals wrapped around Dipper's body. "You never intended on attacking me directly! Dame it Cipher I want a fight!" Bipper growled folly. Bill's expression changed. "A dangerous demon like you is not worth it, I will not put myself or Pinetree in harm's way if I don't have to. So scram and scamper back into the hole you came out of Bipper!" Bill said. Bipper grinned. "Was that meant as an insult?" Bill nodded. "Puhahaha you fucken moron shooting star dished out harder insults then you. You didn't even get under my fucken skin hahaha. You want to diss me or insult me like you mean it swear you fucken ninny. Fuck, you really are pathetic in so many ways." Bipper laughed cluching his sides. Bill nerrowed his eyes. "Yes because it's so easy to say the F word isn't it, you know I should wash your mouth out with soap." Bipper grinned. _"Jeez mom you're cramping my style. It's not easy to be an edgy teenager. Get real cunt, you're out of your element. Welcome to the 21st century. This is what you do."_

Bill shook his head. "Like I said before; crawl back into your hole Bipper."

Bipper sighed. "Well fuck you to I guess, you're so old school that you can't see past your nose. No sense of trying to make the horse drink when it doesn't want to though. How's bout we make a deal Cipher?" Bill's glare hardened. "I'll never make a deal with you Bipper, not again. I won't be a careless fool to be deceived by your filthy lies."

Bipper turned away. "As I thought, good luck surviving what's going to come then, let's see how long you'll be able to protect the people you tormented, and divided. You're shattering the merrier Cipher, welcome to hell. You're not going to come out unscathed. So long. Shatter the vine and seal." Bipper said before disappearing into smoke. Bill looked down at Dipper. "Please hold on Pinetree, I'm here now. You'll be alright. I swear it." Bill said as his forehead touched Dipper's.

Bill picked up Dipper's shivering body. "Let's get you home so I can make the antidote for you." With that Bill started the walk back to the shack.

...

Bill knocked on the door of the shack and the door opened. "Dipper! Wait who are you?" Asked Stanley. "Can I...come in? I need to speak with your brother. It's kind of urgent." Bill said. "I-It can't be, Bill Cipher?" Stanley asked. Bill nodded. "Yes now please Stanley I need to talk to Stanford! I don't have time for games!" Stanley stepped aside. "Stanford I need you to come here!" He called. Stanford walked into the family room and gasped. "Dipper!"

Bill lied Dipper on the chair. "I need your help IQ, Bipper cut Dipper with the sword of vengeance. I have an antidote to cure him but I need help to make it." Ford stumbled back. "B-Bill, good god. I didn't even recognize you."

Bill gave him an annoyed look. "No you don't say? Maybe because I'm human like you? Ugh look will you help me or not?" Ford nodded. "Yes of course."

As Bill and Ford worked on the antidote the pair found themselves talking. "You said Dipper was cut by the sword of vengeance? That's the enchanted sword of the youngest brother, the one who made the deal with a demon right?" Ford questioned Bill. He nodded his head. "Yes, the sword belonged to the youngest brother Keith Soulblade. Keith had no natural talents like his brothers, Denahi was the wisest of the three brothers, he forged the sword of wisdom to share the wisdom he had with his people, while Scorch was the most intelligent of the three brothers. He forged the sword of intelligence to share and protect the value of knowledge that he had. All three brothers had been born with spell caster magic back in the late 14 hundreds. Keith wanted to be respected and adored by the people of his village. So he summoned a demon. The demon gave Keith a vile of black liquid. He drank it at the stroke of twelve like the demon requested and forged the sword as black as night. The sword of vengeance. The cursed sword." Bill explained. Ford looked at Bill. "How do you know all of that? Little is known about the three brother's story." Bill blushed a bit. "Well, I have every spell book, journal, folklore story book imaginable in my room back in the nightmare realm. I had a journal actually written by Keith himself before the demon dragged his soul into hell. After all, when you make a deal with a demon you pretty much sell your soul. Ha-ha g-guess I made that to literal considering my origins. Sorry if I brought back any unwanted memories, Stanford." Bill said. "Nah, I'm over it. Don't worry yourself about it Bill. What I'm more concerned with is the safety of my nephew. I'm surprised he left the shack without saying anything even after he was the one who told us we couldn't leave the shack. The only question is why? Where did you find him?" Ford questioned. Bill looked down at the vile in his hand. "He left to burn my statue, seeing as its worthless now." Bill looked up at Stanford. "He knew the risk and yet he went anyhow. If I didn't know any better Dipper was expecting Bipper to show up and fight, Dipper wouldn't have lost either, something changed from his calculation but I'm not so sure what that would be or what happened until Dipper wakes up." Bill said to Ford. "Which gives us all the more reason to make the antidote." Ford said.

Finally, once the antidote was ready Bill poured it into Dipper's mouth _. 'Please don't let me be to late.'_ Bill thought.

...

Three hours pasted and Dipper still hadn't woken up. All of the zodiac members sat in a group. Dipper's head lay on Bill's lap. "So wait a darn sec, you're tellin' me that you're goin' to team up with us?" Gideon said. Bill nodded. "Yes, it's my fault that Bipper walks this Erath. I have to make omens for what I did. If I don't." Bill looked down at Dipper's still form and he growled under his breath. "Bipper did this to Dipper, he nearly killed you in the process as well. I'm to blame for this chaos. I have to fight. I'm not a coward."

Mabel placed her hand on Bill's shoulder. "We all make mistakes Bill. It's part of being human. You want to fix it, which makes me have faith in you. I can tell that you will stop at nothing to stop Bipper. I'll stand by your side in this fight."

Bill smiled. "You mean it? You'll fight with me?" Mabel nodded. "Hell yeah I am. I still got to slit that son of a bitch's throat for torturing me yesterday. No mercy! Cut him down where he stands!" Everyone shared a laugh. Dipper shifted. Bill looked down. "Dipper?"

"Ugh...mi...to...gah." Dipper groaned. "Ha-ha what?" Bill asked with a laugh. "I want you to slap me..." Dipper mumbled. "I'll do it!" Mabel said as she slapped Dipper's face. Bill glared at her. "What he asked?" She said in defense. "Where the hell am I? Dipper asked as he sat up holding his sore face. He looked around at everyone. "I'm in the shack? How'd I get here?" His eyes stopped on a new figure in the room. "I'm still in an illusion I got to be. Bill?"

"In the flesh Pinetree." Bill said. "But I thought you didn't want to be human right away." Dipper said. "That was the intention I had originally until Bipper threatened your life. I would rather be human then to let Bipper harm you again." Bill said. "He wouldn't kill me. He needs me alive for his plans to work. He also is a black spell caster. Like the horseman. He also can't be harmed. He's turned my body into liquid shadows. Any physical attack or magic just gets absorbed and or mends itself. He has no vital organs to strike!" Dipper said shaking at the memory.

Bill, Gideon, and Ford froze and looked at each other worried. "What's wrong?" Mabel asked. "Black spell casters, are horseman. You remember how there are four horsemen in the Christian apocalypse War, Famine, Pestilence and Death they are real. They were spell casters like us. Until Lucifer decided to bestow unbelievable power upon these men that corrupted their minds. Chaos insured and the gate of hell was opened. Demons walked the Erath and it seemed that all was lost. However, in the end the pure spell casters won. But to hear that is terrifying. If Bipper is a black spell caster it is clear as to why he can't be harmed." Bill said. "Not to mention that he carries the sword of vengeance as an enchanted weapon. How do you beat that?" Gideon snapped. Wendy raised a brow. "You said that the sword was crafted by this Keith Soulblade guy who made a deal with a demon? Why not shatter the sword with demons blood?"

Bill stared at her with a look of shock, degust, and confusion. "Shatter the sword with demon's blood? That's something new I've never heard. Hebi gibes aside from that mental image, if that works it would take the blood of the demon who made the deal with Keith as well as Keith 's blood combined. And I am not dying to go get it nor am I opening the gate of hell to get it either. So try again."

Dipper groaned as he held the right side of his face. Bill put his hand on Dipper's shoulder. "You okay?" Dipper looked up. Under Dipper's right eye was something that looked like a black tattoo. Bill's eyes widened with horror. "Dame it, I was hoping this wouldn't happen as a side effect of the cursed sword." Bill sighed angrily. Dipper raised a brow. "Side effect of the cursed sword? What kind of side effect?" Bill snapped his fingers and a merrier appeared. He offered it to Dipper. When he saw his reflection, he dropped the merrier, which shattered upon impact.

 _'That poor merrier came into existence only to be shattered. The horror.'_ Thought Pacifica.

"What the hell happened to my eye?" Dipper asked holding Bill's collar. Bill blushed. "Now don't punish me yet Pinetree, I've been a good boy today."

"I-I ugh now is not the time for this Bill! This is serious stuff!" Dipper scolded him. Bill gave Dipper a smile while sticking out his tough playfully. "Nawwww oh my god you're adorable Bill. Stop being so cute." Mabel giggled at the two of them. "Don't encourage him at the moment sis." Dipper said to Mabel. "Then why are you blushing? Huh huh?" Mabel prodded. "Anyways! Bill what happened to my eye?" Dipper repeated. "As you know no one survived a strike from the cursed sword. However, people found an antidote for the sword. However, the person they did cure of the effects was already dead. One thing that they found was that when they cured the ailments of the victim a black tattoo appears somewhere on their body. These "tattoos" are different on everyone who was tested on. Each are known as the tribal curse marks. However yours is different from ones I've seen in my notes back in my room in the nightmare realm. I believe it's the symbol of mortem." Bill said. "The symbol of death! Are you sure!?" Dipper asked in a state of urgency. "What did I just say?" Bill said. "You believed that it's the symbol of death." Dipper said. "You'll be fine I promise, I just need to go get all of my books from my realm...not so easy as it sounds thought." Bill said honestly. "How do you mean?" Ford questioned Bill. Bill sighed. "The only way to get to my realm is through a dimensional warp. Which my old body could do. This body may not be able to survive the jump to and from my realm. As you know Dipper was in a ghost form when he went to my realm, and Stanford - wait... did you jump?" Bill said. Ford nodded. He showed Bill the watch on his wrist. "Dipper gave this to me when he was insane...it allowed me to jump to the nightmare realm to get Dipper back. That's how you can survive the jump to the nightmare realm."

"Hum...okay sure that could work. A watch that's a portal. Impressive Pinetree." Bill said. "Eh, I had the idea in college to make a watch that jumps dimensions. I get bored easily." Dipper said. Ford took off the watch and handed it to Bill. "So how do I work this thing?" Bill asked. "The coordinates are already set for the nightmare realm. All you have to do is press the button." Ford said. Bill nodded. "I'll be back, don't go anywhere Pinetree."

"No, I'll leave; of course I wouldn't leave just go!" Dipper said shaking his head in frustration. Bill pressed the button and disappeared.

...

Bill opened his eyes and looked around. The red colorful void less sky surrounded him. But before him was his house. Bill floated towards the door. And hit it face first. "Owww...right...can't faze through walls anymore. Dang that blows." Bill muttered. He opened the door and walked in. He smiled when he saw all of his books. "Perfect." He breathed. With a snap of his fingers, the books became small and a bag appeared in Bill's hand. All the books went into the bag. "Good know to get back to Pinetree." Bill said. He pressed the button and disappeared.

...

"Gah! Umph. Ugh...why does gravity have to hold so much weight?" Bill moaned as he appeared hitting the floor. "Are you alright Bill?" Dipper asked helping Bill up off the floor. "Define alright?" Bill sighed. "Alright adjective satisfactory but not especially good; acceptable." Dipper said with a smile. Bill glared at him. "What? You asked." Dipper said. Bill rolled his eyes but chuckled. "I got all my books. That shrinking spell you have comes in handy Dipper." Bill said. With a snap of his fingers all the books from inside the backpack appeared all over the room. Ford's eyes widened with delight. "This is amazing! All these books are centuries old." Ford said as he picked up some books. Bill nodded. "Most of these books were either gotten from the time line they came from or I gained from people. How else did you think I knew everything about the universe? I may not have been born here in your world, but I found your world has more to offer then my home dimension did. I think I have most of the three brother's history. Mainly Keith's journal. As well as the journal, the church kept for all the victims of all the people who died because of the sword of vengeance. Which has all the curse marks in it. Now come to me Sister Arial book of Curse Marks." Bill said.

A hard cover book floated in the air and landed in front of Bill. "They're enchanted to come to you!?" Ford said. Bill nodded solemnly. "Sure they are? And they respond to vocal commands like to a select page you want." He looked down at the book and opened it to the table of contents. "Go to page 333 Curse Mark Designs." The book flipped through page after page until it got to the requested page. Bill took a deep breath before releasing it. "Quick search mortem." Again, a few pages flipped and stopped. Dipper staggered. "That's the mark I have. Only I don't have this piece here." Dipper said pointing at the picture. "Hum, quick search Grace." The book turned the page. "There is that symbol. The blade is pricing the death." Dipper said.

"You wouldn't have happened to have taken the oath of the gods did you?" Bill asked. "Yes I did, why is that bad?" Dipper asked. "No actually that makes my job easier. I can remove both marks however removing the mark of Mortem will feel like removing the mark of Cain. As you put it very F-ing painful." Bill said. "Bill you can swear we don't care." Dipper said. "I'm above it...or trying to be above it." Bill said. "Give into the masses Cipher, there's no way out of it. You're in a body of a 20 year old it's what they do." Ford said. Bill looked at himself. "20 years old or not I'm above it." Dipper draped his arm around Bill's neck. Before Bill could react, Dipper cast a spell. "Agh! Fuck off that hurt!" Bill hissed. Bill put his hands over his mouth. "Dame it, Pinetree why would you do that? What even was that spell? It felt like I was stung by a jelly fish." Bill muttered. "I know. It's another one of my custom spells. Electronic elemental magic. You should know that hun; it'd look cheesy if you didn't. Ha-ha." Dipper went on to say. This time Bill casted a spell. "Fire dragon breath." Flames flew from Bill's mouth at Dipper's hat sparking it a light in one spot. Water dosed both Bill and Dipper. "Gah!"

Bill and Dipper both looked up at Ford. "What was that for?!" Both boys snapped in unison. "Anybody else creeped out by that? No just me?" Gideon said. Ford sighed. "Focus on the task Bill. You have to remove the curse mark." Bill rubbed his neck embarrassly. "Right. Ha-ha sorry. I'll have to remove the symbol of Mortem first. Just so there won't be repercussions of leaving it on last." Bill said. Then Bill's eyes brightened. "I almost forgot about this, I finished your body."

Dipper's expression changed. "You did!? Are you serious?!" Bill nodded his head. He snapped his fingers and a body appeared next to him. Everyone jumped at the sight. Dipper shifted away from Bill to get a good look at the body. "It's like I'm looking at a merrier. Does it have the same magical properties as my original body?" Dipper asked. Bill smirked and nodded. "Yup, it has all you're magic abilities and is a near exact copy of your body. I should know because I've been with you for six years."

"So how do I?" Bill chuckled. "Here let me help." Bill placed his fingers on Dipper's forehead and Dipper's ghostly body disappeared. Bill then touched the still body's forehead. "Wake from that which you've drifted from." The body glowed and Dipper's curse mark appeared. The body's eyes opened. The irises of his eyes where golden yellow. "How do you feel Pinetree?" Bill asked. Dipper smiled. "I feel great! The energy I have is amazing. It feels like I got my body back from Bipper." Dipper turned to Mabel. "Now I can heal your wounds and replenish your life force magic, Mabel."

Mabel smiled. "That sounds like a great idea bro bro. Being back in my own body will help our chances." Dipper turned back to Bill, can you get things ready to remove the curse marks?" Bill nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem. Most of what I need isn't hard to get a hold of. Go help your sister."

Dipper stood up and beckoned his sister to follow him. She got up and walked behind him.

Upstairs

Dipper stood over her body. "You ready?" He asked her. She nodded. "Hell yes." Dipper looked at her body. Dipper snapped his fingers, all the hospital equipment disappeared, and a pink long sleeved top appeared on her chest and black leggings on her legs. "Guardian of healing limi est eh mendo." Dipper said. A white light extended out over Mabel's body. As expected, Mabel began to fade. Mabel's eyes opened. "Ugh, what happened to me? I should be in pain Bipper - tortured me." Mabel said. "Grunkle Ford brought you home. You were on the cusp of death. Bill's human and is here in the shack with us, Bipper's planning on using me in his twisted fantasy, and I have my body back. I found out I'm a descendent of a spell caster named Aurora Mason Pines, who loved Bill, left Gravity Falls and Bill cursed our family so that an exact copy of Aurora would return to Gravity Falls, Bill and I are a thing now, and I healed your body." Dipper said catching Mabel up to speed. "Wait what the fuck are you talking about? Bill is human, here in the shack, and you and him are a idem?" Mabel asked him. "Yes." Was all he said.

Mabel sat up in her bed. "Congrats I guess on the whole dating thing, but you know Stan and Ford are going to kill you and him right?" Dipper shook his head. "They've come to terms with it."

"Fuck, how long have I been out for then?" Mabel asked. Dipper look over at the clock on the nightstand. "About 12 hours, and all this happened in the span of maybe 5 hours? I got up at what? 7:00 this morning? So yeah, the past two days have been what you'd call "crazy." But hey, what can I say. It's nothing short of action packed." Dipper said. Mabel was speechless. What could she say to him in response to hearing all of this. "I was a ghost, wasn't I? I should remember all of this? So why can't I remember?" Mabel asked. Dipper was shocked for a moment. "Well yes you were, however using the Guardian of healing spell it erases any memories of people close by who know of the illness or condition of the specific person being treated. Everyone will know the condition you came home with but you won't remember it." Dipper said. "Is that spell the most powerful you have?" Mabel asked him. Dipper shook his head side to side. "No, it's my most powerful healing spell. My highest spell overall would be my god slayer magic. Especially now that I've taken the oath of the gods. Anyways. I'll fill you in on more later. Bill's got to get this off of my face." Dipper said pointing to the tattoo on his face. Mabel nodded. "S-sure, I'll be down in a few."

Dipper waved. "Sure, take your time sis." He left the room without another word.

Mabel pulled back her covers and put her feet on the floor. She took in a sharp breath. She brought her hand up to her throat. She remembered everything about the attack. However, she wouldn't admit that to Dipper's face. The images of the bloody knife, the blood on the ground, but most of all, despite all the pain...the clearest memory she had was of her captures face, his smile. The way his eyes where cold as ice. She bit back the vile that tried to force itself into her mouth. His face made her sick. She knew now that she was weak. That she was powerless against a foe such as that Doppelgänger. Her bangs covered her right eye. Hate bubbled inside her veins. _'I'll kill you Bipper, I WILL FUCKEN KILL YOU!_ ' Mabel thought to herself. With that, she got up off her bed and walked downstairs to see everyone else.

Meanwhile with Dipper and Bill

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Dipper? It's going to be extremely painful." Bill said with concern in his voice. "Not really, but I've got to get these marks off of my face, and if it's painful so be it. I'm not one for tattoos I have no consent of." Dipper explained. Bill just nodded. "Yes, I'm aware of that, now then. You might want to bite this; it's to help with keeping your mind focused on the sock then on what I'm doing." Now it was Dipper's turn to nod. He took the sock from Bill and put it in his mouth. Bill dipped his hand in a bowl of glowing green mixture. And brought it up to Dipper's eye. Slowly he applied the mixture. The mark burned with hot intensity. It felt as though Dipper's skin would melt away from the radiating heat. Yet Bill didn't even flinch at the heat. Maybe the heat only happened if you had a curse mark? However, Bill was right the pain that came with removing the mark felt like removing the mark of Cain. Not that'd he knew how that felt? Dipper's jaw was locked around the sock in his mouth trying desperately not to scream. The pain kept growing as Bill continued to apply the mixture. At this point Dipper wanted to slap Bill's hand away from his face in an attempt to make the pain go away. Dipper cursed himself for thinking of the thought. Bill had given him warning as to the treatment, and he had said he didn't care as long as the marks where removed. Thus, he had to endure the agonizing pain that came with removing the mark of Mortem.

Finally, Bill pulled his hand away and wiped off any of the mixture that was on his hand. "Tomin litra, exmoso remota." Bill said.

This time the pain was unbearable. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He bit down hard on the sock. So hard that he tasted blood. Finally the pain subsided. Dipper slowly opened his eyes. Bill took off the mixture that was around his eye. Bill smiled. "There, the mark is gone; you don't need to use the sock anymore."

Dipper spat out the sock. It had some blood on it. Bill looked at it. "You rather have drawn blood rather than let yourself scream? That's some bold shit that you pulled. Dame it why did I swear?" Dipper coughed while he laughed. "My doing. That spell earlier loosened you up for that. Anyway what about the other one?" Dipper asked. Bill then picked up another bowl. This one had a glowing pure blue-white mixture. "This will remove the mark of Grace. It won't hurt at all. It is also much faster than the other." Bill said. Dipper nodded. "Sure, that's fine."

Bill dipped his hand into the mixture and applied it around Dipper's eye. There was no pain. In fact, it felt like a feathered wing of an angel. It was soft and cool to the touch. "Tomin litra, exmoso remota." Bill repeated. Bill again removed the mixture. "There, all done. No more, curse marks. Now in retrospect, try and refrain from getting more curse marks." Dipper laughed slightly. "Yes sir, I will not get anymore curse marks." He said in a joking tone. Bill sighed, and then smiled. "You remind me so much of Aurora, Pinetree."

"Yo! Dude's, you're going to want to see this." Wendy said knocking on the door of the lab. Both Dipper and Bill looked at each other worried. "This can't be good." They both muttered. Both then got up and headed upstairs.

Upstairs on the main floor

Dipper and Bill walked into the main room. Stanford, Stanley, and Fiddleford stood by the entrance to the room. Pacifica, Robbie, Soos, and Wendy stood next to the chair, and finally Gideon and Mabel stood next to the window. Bill stiffened. Dipper took notice of Bill's action. Dipper slipped his hand into Bill's. "What do we need to see?" Dipper asked. Bill growled through clenched teeth. "How are you here?!"

Dipper looked at Bill. "How is who here?" Dipper asked.

Mabel clapped her hands. "Very observant of you Cipher, to see past my illusion is very tricky to do. Good on you thought." Dipper's eyes widened. "It can't be?! Bipper!" Mabel changed to Bipper. "In the flesh, must be a real bitch to see my mug again. Ha-ha we only saw each other an hour and a half ago. Real shame that you removed the curse marks. They're a real treat. Hard to see anymore. They only appear with demonic weapons. Although, that's not really why I'm here." Bipper said. "Oh yeah, why are you here then jackass?" Dipper snapped. Bipper grinned darkly. "I need you both to do me a incy wincy favor for me." Bill bared his teeth. "Like hell we would!? We're not some fucken erred boys that you can order around. So fuck off!" Bill snapped. Bipper grinned. "There we go, see was it that hard to swear Cipher? But yes you are. If you really want to see your precious Aurora again that is? Did you ever wonder why she didn't save Dipper and you did? I have her hostage. Do this erred and I release her. Sounds like a fair trade don't you think?"

"I need proof, for all I know you're bluffing." Bill said. Bipper grinned. "But of course, how rude of me not to show my part of the deal." Bipper snapped his fingers. Aurora appeared tethered to a pole covered in wounds. "Aurora!" Bill shouted. She lifted her head meekly. "D-don't, not for my- sake." Bill turned his head to stare at Bipper. "I'll end you myself you argent sadist! You have crossed a line even I wouldn't have crossed. Sure I used my powers to deserve and make people question reality, hell my saying of: reality ' s an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye is the whole ordeal. But _**you**_ , you have twisted everything I have ever done. You mentally and physically torture your victims for your entertainment. _That's sickening_. _It's_ sickening. How can you look at yourself in a merrier, how do you have a clear conscious when you do that." Bill said. Bipper grinned and laughed. "What a ridiculous sediment. I have no morality I'm a demon. I take soul's of people. I could care less about you. In my eyes, all humans and mythic creatures are below me in the food chain. Who says demons aren't the master species. All I care about is that my plan falls into place. Who cares if there's bloodshed. It's all in the name of your _new god_. I'll rule this world. And you're little outrage of misfits couldn't even begin to put a dent in my armor." Bipper said. Bill summoned his sword and ran at Bipper. He brought down his sword right into Bipper's shoulder. Bipper looked over at the gold sword. Black wisps of shadow dissolved the sword. Bill backed away. _"That spell...its forbidden!_ _I have that book in chains. How do you know the spell?"_ Bill breathed out. Bipper grinned. "Easy, any and all spells either of you know, I know, any forbidden magic or powers like god slayer magic, and so much more I know. I also know more about demon history then either of you two. So good luck trying to kill the un-killable. Now then are you going to do my erred or not?" Bipper asked. Bill growled. Before nodding. "We'll do it. However, I need your word that you will release Aurora once we've brought you the thing you seek. I also want your word that you will not interfere with this "erred" you require us to complete." Bill said. Bipper grinned. "But of course Cipher, you have my word. You and your team of misfits can go get me my relic. Does the name Mösi ring a bell?" Bill's eyes narrowed. "That's the name of the shawoman I tried to make me my portal and failed. Why?" Bipper snapped his fingers and a picture appeared in Bill's hand. He looked down at it. "She was a spell caster. She was the one who created the barrier that surrounds Gravity Falls. That relic is important to me. It has knowledge that I require. Find it and bring it to me in the clearing. Do you understand?" Bipper said. "I understand." Bill took out a knife from his pocket. And cut his palm. He offered it to Bipper who took it. Bipper cut his palm. Both shook hands. " _Feels familiar don't it?_ When you and I made that deal. The same one that backfired. Don't worry though, I don't plan on breaking my end of the deal, there's too much riding on it to jeopardize it, now." Bipper said to Bill. "The real reason for this is because a demon can't enter, thus you need us to get it for you because we're human. Just know that I'll make it my mission to figure out what you're planning, Bipper!" Bill scowled. "By all means, go right ahead, knock yourself out. By the time you figure it out it'll be to late to stop me."Bipper said. "Time to get to work my little erred boys." Bipper snapped his fingers.

Bill and Dipper woke with a start. Both looked around. They were back in the laboratory. "Fucken hell, illusion magic brain fucks with your mind. You're awake in reality and it feels real until it's not, and you wonder when the fuck you passed out to begin with." Dipper groaned. Bill laughed nervously. "Yeah, mine definitely wasn't and isn't anything to scale with Bipper's illusions. The fact he could so easily manipulate what we see. My guess is we passed out right as soon as I removed the mixture for the curse mark of Grace. However, we don't have reclusion of it. Your comment pretty much sums it up." Dipper groaned again. Bill looked down at the picture in his hand. Proof that their encounter with Bipper hadn't been just a vivid dream. _'What are you planning Bipper? What's so important about Mösi's tablet that you won't interfere with our quest and release Aurora for?'_ He thought. _'Is the knowledge you seek that valuable? I hold the sword of wisdom. So I won't quite know. But Pinetree would.'_ Bill looked up at Dipper. "What do you think Pinetree?" Bill asked. "What do I think of what?" Dipper asked in response. "Of Bipper's interest in Mösi's tablet. He's interested in it, and in my experience if Bipper's willing to follow the "terms" of a deal; whatever is written on the tablet is knowledge he wants. What do you think?" Bill specified. Dipper lowered his head in thought. "I would guess that whatever is written has to do with Gravity Falls, be it the people, spells, the barrier, or you. Either way I'm not completely comfortable with the idea of handing anything over to our enemy. However Aurora is an ally even if she's pasted on, holding her hostage ageist her will isn't very fair. If only I could -but if I did he'd only capture me or do something worse to Aurora. It's not worth the risk. The wisest action is to follow our orders, regardless of the consequence that it could carry with it. It's also our smartest option, wouldn't it?" Dipper asked. "The price of one life, a life that is already dead is not worth the risk of the billions of lives that could be lost in the fallout of Bipper's plans. Yet...I couldn't leave Aurora in that situation. It's because of my arrogance that we have to hand over the tablet to that psychotic demon who has the nerve to call himself _**god**_." Bill muttered. Dipper sighed nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, I don't like this anymore then you do, and I wasn't kidding around when I said Bipper can't be harmed. Yet, you recognized the spell. What is it? If you don't mind me asking?" Dipper asked. Bill bit his lower lip. _'Do I tell him?'_ Bill looked at Dipper. "It's a forbidden spell, in the book of Zarif. The spell changes a spell caster's body to become like a liquid shadow. It's forbidden because of the price the caster must pay. That price is death. You have to die and come back in order to gain the ability to not take any physical and magical attacks that could harm you. Even a death blow is ineffective. They can't die. It's like immortality but far more gruesome and deadly. To think Bipper killed himself in your body and came back just to gain this spell...it makes you think just how far he's willing to go with this plan. Before you ask, no... there's no cure nor is there a way to kill him. The spell itself once active doesn't drain a spell caster's mania or energy quickly, in fact it doesn't really do that at all, it feeds off of blood lust." Bill said with a sigh. Dipper frowned. "Yes the thought is quite startling, now that you've explained it. To think that something like this exists, and that Bipper's used it. Bill, we've bit off more than we can chew. If Bipper is unkillable, what chances do we as humans have against an immortal demon bent on destroying our world? You heard him, there's no way our team can beat him. He's out smarted us. We have no knowledge of his plans, no knowledge of what's on the tablet, and most importantly no knowledge of how to beat or stop him." Dipper said. Bill sighed. "And it's all my fault. If I hadn't made that stupid deal with Bipper to bring him back to make me my portal none of this would be happening!" Bill snapped fighting back the urge to shed tears. Dipper shuffled closer to Bill and pulled him into a warm embrace. Bill's eyes widened. Then tears slipped down his cheeks. He sobbed. Dipper said nothing. He just held his lover close to him. Finally, Bill took a deep breath. "T-thanks Pinetree, if you tell anyone about this." Dipper laughed slightly as he drew back. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears from Bill's eyes. "I won't tell a soul, your secret ' s safe with me, Hun." Dipper said smiling. Bill smiled and brought Dipper back into the hug. They both sat there for a moment or two longer. "We should get going, it'll be nightfall in a few hours. I know where her tomb is and if we leave now we'll get there for 2:30 ish?" Bill said. Dipper nodded. "Sure let's get the gang together. Then head out. Let's just-" Dipper started. "Hope they don't flip out about what we're about to ask them to do." Bill finished.

With that both boys got up off of the floor. Then both headed upstairs. Once upstairs they found Wendy, Robbie, Pacifica, and Mabel playing on the Wii U on Supersmash brawl. Dipper smiled a bit at his sister's cocky attitude. She was really good at the game. Hell, she was good at a lot of things besides magic which was his forte.

"Awe for the love of! This is a shit game!" Robbie said crossing his arms in frustration. Wendy laughed a bit at the comment. Until Mabel killed her character, followed by Pacifica's character. "Ha! Kirby is best brawler bitches!" Mabel said as she laughed. "You are a pro brawler Mabel." Wendy said. Mabel smiled. "Sure am, undefeated champion of brawl." Dipper laughed which alerted them of their presence. "Oh, hey Dipper, good to see your tattoos are gone. Come play a round with me you too Bill. "We've got a mission." Dipper said. Mabel looked at him. "Mission from whom?" Dipper diverted his eyes from her's. "No... no... you've got to be fucking kidding me, tell me this is a joke. It's got to be." She said. "I wish I could tell you it was but...it's not. Bipper took Aurora hostage. He wants us to restive a tablet of an old spell caster that Bill had tried to get to build his portal in the past. Whatever is on the tablet is important enough to make Bipper follow the deal he made with Bill, to not interfere as well as return Aurora without hesitation." Dipper said. "And you took the fucken deal to save a dead girl!? You're both fucken morons! What if what's written on the tablet is a spell that could fuck over us and every living thing on the planet! Did either of you think this through before you made a deal with the demon psycho path!?" Mabel hissed glaring at the two. Dipper opened his mouth to speak but Bill raised his hand stopping him. "Dipper had nothing to do with it, I made the deal with Bipper. I'm to blame if things go wrong. Not him." Bill said. Mabel narrowed her eyes at Bill. "Fine, Bill. Just know I'll be keeping an eye on you." She got up to get the others. Bill released a sigh. "I like your sister more when she isn't pissed off at me." Dipper rested his hand on Bill's shoulder. "Don't take it to hard Bill, she's only like that because of what Bipper did to her. My guess is that she lied to me about not remembering it. She just wants to be cautious." Dipper said. Bill nodded. "Yeah...I guess you're right." Bill said.

...

Bill and Dipper walked in stride through the woods heading northeast towards a small cliff face. Behind them where the others. "Tell me again why we can't teleport to the tomb?" Gideon asked. Bill groaned in frustration. "For the last time Gideon, we're traveling to scared ground. You can't just teleport to that ground and not expect a consequence. Think of it like this you're Indiana Jones trying to steal a precious artifact. There's always traps. The same goes for Mösi ' s tomb. She may have been old but dame was she crafty at spells and tales. Point is we can't interfere with sacred ground. If you ask me again I'll take your tongue. And you know I have the power to do it Gideon so don't even think that I won't!" Bill snapped. "Okay, sorry. Jeez. Drama queen."

Bill lifted his hand. Dipper grabbed it. "Easy their Bill, I get it he's an asshole, and that he doesn't listen. But taking his tongue won't solve the issue at hand nor will it help your case with my sister being on edge. Just try to relax. For my sake." Bill looked down at him. "Huh...fine. We'll be there soon anyways."

...

Bill stopped at the cliff face. "We're here." Pacifica crossed her arms. "If we're here where's the tomb dumbass?" Bill glared at her. "You can't see it because it's hidden with magic. Why the hell do you think I'm starring at a rock?"

"Maybe because you're a crazy person." Gideon said. Bill raised his hand and both Pacifica and Gideon lifted up in the air. "Gah! What the hell? Put me down!" Pacifica shouted. "Like wise!" Snapped Gideon. "Tell ya what, I'm going to leave you up there until I open the door. Once I do that you have three seconds to apologize or I send you home! So, I don't have to deal with your arrogance. Sounds like a fair trade don't you think?" Bill said. "Dipper tell your boyfriend to let us down." Pacifica said. Dipper shook his head. "Not a chance. You two got yourselves into this predicament you'll get out of it on your own a cord if he threated to kill you that'd be different. Best start thinking of an apology." Dipper said. Bill turned to face the wall. Dipper joined his side. "If the door is hidden with magic that would mean that the door has a seal. The question is what is the incantation that releases the seal?" Dipper asked. "Easy. Solid script magic decode." Golden red embers drifted from Bill's fingertips. They rested on the rock face in a triangle pattern. The door opened. "Woah, you've got to teach me that spell." Dipper said. Bill chuckled. "In due time. Know then," Bill turned to face Pacifica and Gideon. "Gideon, you first please."

"I'm sorry for calling you crazy, it was wrong of me to say so." Gideon said. "Apology accepted. And you Pacifica?" Bill asked. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions that are inaccurate to what I see." Bill smiled as he put them down. "See? Was that so hard?" He said as he walked into the door.

"Elemental fire, light." Dipper said as the torch on the wall lit up. Bill took it off the wall. "I have a question for you Pinetree." Bill said. Dipper's brow raised. "Oh? What's that Bill?"

"You have used two elemental spells, fire and electricity. Which element is your main?" Bill asked. Dipper thought about it. "Well, I don't have one strict elemental magic type." Dipper said finally. "It's more like I can use every elemental. With added magic. The electric shock I gave you earlier, that was an electric elemental combined with a spell that loosened up that whole I'm not going to swear crap. The author of the story got a good laugh at it but at the same time she was like "Hum, it's funny and all but he's a teenager, they swear like truckers." Thus I got you to join the swear club." Dipper said. "Author? The hell are you talking about? We're not just characters in a story? Nobody is writing a story about my return or about what's happening. That's crazy talk. Author." Bill said rolling his eyes but kept enough decency to keep the conversation light enough that Dipper wouldn't get offended. "Ha-ha what am I saying? Of course no one is writing what happens I just wanted to poke fun." Dipper said with a laugh. He then froze. "Pinetree?" Bill asked. No response _. "Dipper?"_ Bill asked again. Again no response. _**"Dipper!"**_ Bill said. Bill brought the light up to Dipper's face. He shook his head. "Your eyes? They're dilated. You can't see me can you Pinetree?" Bill said as he waved his hand in front of Dipper's face, he then looked up to Ford. "IQ, come up here I need your opinion."

Ford walked away from Stanley and over to Bill. "Take a look at his eyes. See anything odd about them?" Ford looked at Dipper's eyes. "Well I'll be dammed. They're dilated. Possession?" Ford asked. Bill shook his head. "No, Bipper wouldn't… not to mention his pupils would be slits. No here the pupil is gone. My guess is it's a takeover." Ford raised a brow. "Take over?" Bill nodded. "It normally only ever happens when a ghost possesses a human vessel or when a powerful relic is nearby radiating a massive amount of energy."

"Can we wake him up?" Ford questioned. "No, once a person is in takeover they wake up when the relic or ghost see fit to release them. So basically, at this point he'll lead us to the relic." Bill said. "Are you suggesting we use my nephew as a campus?" Stanford hissed. "No I'm just going to let the relic do its thing so I can get Dipper back. That's what it wants. Why else take a human vessel but to come to it?" Bill said. Bill took Dipper's hand. He begun to walk down the tomb ' s tunnel. Mabel walked in front of Dipper and Bill and turned to walk backwards. "So he really can't see us?" She asked. "Yup, he can't hear or see us, he doesn't even realize I'm holding his hand. If anything, the only thing he can hear is the tablet. It's kind of crazy when you think about it. Boggles the mind. Magic does that. When I first found out how to use my magic I grew power hungry. I wanted to rule but I was turned away. I destroyed everything and everyone, and for what? Control of people who had families, who had feelings? I never understood them. It wasn't until I met Aurora that that all changed. I had feelings for the first time yet I wasn't complete. I was still a demon. Then when I was destroyed and asked for a second chance I finally now understand what family and love really are. And I know that magic can be a weapon while also being a powerful tool for creating good. It took me a long time to learn that lesson." Bill said. "That's heavy, you where that bad as a kid?" Mabel asked. "Yeah, it was bad, but it was more of a failure of my being. I let my mind do what it wanted. So, I learned everything I could about everyone I could. Even as far as creating my own pocket dimension that I could rule, along with tapping into the mindscape. Being a dream demon had its perks. Immortality, never having to sleep, regeneration, and more. But being human feels more natural. A mouth, flesh, a body, backbone, hair, two eyes...that list is fucken endless for me. It makes me appreciate the small things." Bill explained. Mabel sighed but Bill could see the soft smile she had on her lips in the dim light of the torch. Dipper stopped. "Mabel come stand next to me. " Bill said. She did. Dipper lifted his hand and a soft blue glowing cat appeared beneath his hand. Its tail flicked. Before it walked over to the wall on the left. It pressed its paw into the wall, which opened up the door to the main tomb. The cat then disappeared without a trace. And Dipper continued to walk. "What the hell just happened? Since when could Dipper summon a cat?" Mabel asked. "He can't. Not normally. However, that cat was a familiar, spell casters sign contacts with creatures be it mythic creatures or domesticated the contract is a bond between master and familiar. That bond even follows into the afterlife. Most likely that cat you saw was Mösi ' s familiar." Bill said as they all entered the main tomb.

They stopped before the tablet. Dipper's hand fell from Bill's. Bill looked at Dipper. He slowly approached the pedestal that held the tablet. "Dipper wait!" He shouted. It came too late. Dipper was blown back from touching the tablet. He lied on the floor. "Pinetree? Are you alright?" Bill asked falling to his side.

"Bill NUMERUS mi, si hoc quod cupis auditu est, qui de futura in visione tantundem capiat potestatis. Nostri factus es valde humanum. Et sic malum magna orta est de glutino atramenti ad profundis. Tabula continet fascinavit ante vos videtis et anteint IV creatum est. Katia, Himosphi, Talin et Musivi. Haec mala facta misit hic ad hunc Tablet. Tablet opprimere posse scire quarum sacra fero scripta sunt in hoc mundo, in chao. Sed contra me scripsit carmina prohibere ad originale tabula. Et accipe, et disce ab contra caput egit honestum. Ecce, constitui te mihi in fide: Bill. Mihi ne illud reget." Spoke Dipper.

"What the hell did he say?" Mabel asked. Bill looked at them. "It's a message left to me by Mösi. He said: Dear Bill Cipher, if you're hearing this message it means that my vision of the future has come to pass. You've become human. Thus, a great evil has arisen from the inky depths. The tablet you see before you contains a spell the antient 4 created. Katia, Himosphi, Talin, and Musivi. This evil has sent you here for this tablet. Know that the spell inscribed in the tablet could force the world into chaos. However, I wrote a counter spell to stop the original tablet. Take both and learn the counter spell. I'm putting my faith in you, Bill. Don't make me regret it." Bill translated. Mabel crossed her arms. "What did I tell you Cipher!? You made a deal with a psychotic demon who is bent on destroying our universe, and you have just given him the power to do so!" She hissed harshly. Bill glared at her. "Didn't you hear what I translated. There is a second tablet to counter Bipper's tablet." Mabel scoffed at his words. "As if another spell can shut down an all-powerful spell like that? I wouldn't say you're out of the deep water yet Cipher, oh no not even close."

" _Tik_...well miss know it all, if you think you know everything there is about magic please by all means teach the rest of the team. Go on out with it then?" Bill taunted. "I...I." She stammered. Bill glared at her." Exactly...you don't know anything about spells or magic! So, don't just assume that one spell can't counter another. If you wanted to see a true battle between two powerful spell casters spell after spell being thrown at the opponent. It's a sight to be seen. If Mösi created a counter spell our best chance of stopping the ritual or spell on that tablet is with the other tablet." Bill said.

"You know if it was that simple I wouldn't have told to not come here Bill." Came a female voice. Bill and Mabel looked down and saw a female laying on Bill's lap. "What the fuck!? Who the hell are you? Where'd Dipper go?" Mabel questioned in panic. Bill took a moment to laugh at Mabel's reaction. "Why the hell are you laughing!?" She scowled. "Mabel this is Aurora Mason Pines." Bill said. Mabel looked at her up and down. "Wait, so you and my brother are the same person? Only the opposite gender?" Aurora nodded. "You could say that. But that's not why I came." She sat up and grabbed Bill's ear. "Ahhhhhhhhhh Owwww release, release...I'm sorry...I couldn't leave you there!" Bill cried. She released his ear and Bill brought his hands up to hold his painful ear. "I don't care Bill you know very well just how dumb that was. Bipper isn't afraid to take a hostage as ransom! I told you this morning just how dangerous he was! You even agreed with me! So smart guy what's your plan? Just hand over the tablet and hope that counter spell works? The Bill I knew wouldn't fall into a trap like this." Aurora said. "You're right I don't have a plan, and the one I did have was tossed out the window when I had to intervene when Bipper attacked Dipper! I never even stopped to ask myself why I intervened rather then you. You never broke a promise to me other than the day you left. But if you're so dead set on me having a plan and to keep everyone safe tell me what you know of the future, because I am blind from it!" Bill snapped back at her. Aurora clenched her teeth before looking away from him. "I can't." Aurora said. "Exactly, how can I have a plan if I'm left in the dark!? Aurora, I'm doing the best I can with as little as I have. I don't want to go along with doing Bipper's dirty work; let alone handing over a tablet with a spell designed by the antient 4. But I didn't have much say in it. I couldn't watch him torture you. You're still important to me just as Dipper is." He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him. "I'll figure out something, I have all of these amazing people who have my back." He said with a smile. She winced in pain. "Gah! No... you won't pull me back!" Aurora hissed clutching her stomach. "Aurora what's going on?" Bill asked. Her eyes shook in pain and fear. "Promise me whatever you do you do it fast!" Aurora cried before falling limp. Dipper's form returned. Bill grew furious. "Dame it! Bipper you monster!" He screamed. Mabel looked at her brother. She could see the pain written on his face. It was clear he felt whatever pain Bipper had inflected on Aurora. She could sympathize with Aurora. She was tortured in unimaginable ways, but Aurora was a supernatural entity- a ghost- what Bipper did to her...it couldn't possibly work the same way as it was with her with Aurora. Could it? Bill froze suddenly. Mabel and the others took notice. "Bill?" Ford asked. Flames busted up around his hands. "Draw your weapons and ready your spells, we're being watched. Protect Dipper and the tablets." Bill said. Mabel got up from the ground along with Bill. Everyone grouped together.

"You know I've got to hand it to you, Bipper wasn't kidding when he said you were human. I'm taken aback." Said a figure walking out of the darkness. A young woman in her thirties stood in the room. She had golden brown hair that stopped just above her shoulder blades, gold eyes, and wore a gold jacket with a black blouse and dress pants with black and gold heels. Bill stood speechless. "No...it...it can't be. You're dead. You're not really here you're an illusion that Bipper created!" Bill snapped and yet tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "Dead yes, illusion not so much. Bipper summoned me. Though I can't tell you how much it means to me to see you again, son." The woman said. "Wait!? That's your mother!?" Ford said in disbelief. "In a matter of speaking yes. This is Gemini Cipher, my mother. Now why are you here?! Why would our enemy summon my mom?" Bill questioned spuriously. Gemini shrugged. "I'm not sure. He never stated a reason behind it." She approached Bill and lied her hand on his cheek. He brought his hand up to touch his mother's. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. Gemini smiled softly. "I'm so proud of you. You're finally seeing the world outside of power and magic." She raised her free hand and Dipper woke up. Dipper groaned and saw Bill and Gemini. "Bill who's that?" He asked. "Dipper this is Gemini Cipher, my mother." Bill said. Dipper looked at her with disbelief. "But I thought you said she was dead." Dipper said. Bill nodded. "Bipper summoned her. For what reason I'm unsure of." Bill then smiled. "Mom this is Mason Pines or better known as Dipper, or in my case I call him Pinetree. He's my boyfriend." Bill said. Dipper raised a brow. "Very subtle their Bill."

"Boyfriend you say? Well I think it's precious. You're adorable. Please keep an eye on my trouble making son. It would be very helpful and give me piece of mind." Gemini said with a smile. Dipper blushed embarrassly. "Ha-ha, s-sure I can do that."

Gemini started to fade away. "Mom!" Bill gasped. "It'll be okay dear, you'll be fine. Take care of them and in turn they'll take care of you." Gemini kissed Bill's forehead. "I love you very much. Goodbye." With that she disappeared.

Bill tried to grab her but he couldn't. He looked broken as he fell to his knees. Tears streamed down his face as he wept. Black flames appeared around his body, and begun consuming the cave around them. "No...no...NO! Why did I ever think that I could be forgiven for my crimes? I can't let go of the past that hunts me! Everyone I ever knew dies a horrible death. You'll be no different Dipper. You'll die because of me. I'm a walking curse! I don't want to have your blood on my hands." Bill sobbed angerly. Dipper got on his knees in front of Bill. He took his hands into his. The black flames burned and yet nothing happened to him. "You can't run from your past, you can't go back to change it either. The best way to deal with the intense feelings you have about the past is to accept it. Accept that what you did was wrong, that's in the past now and it won't hinder you in grief. No this past in powers you to achieve more then you ever could in the past. That's who you are now, Bill. You are someone special. You have another chance to follow that path. And I don't doubt that you will achieve this amazing path you're choosing to walk upon. It'll be rocky, and full of confusion and steps backwards. But you'll take more steps forward then you will backwards." Dipper said to Bill.

Bill looked at Dipper. "Uhh... mmm...you really think so?" Dipper smiled and nodded. "Of course I meant every word of it." Bill smiled. The black flames died away. Bill hadn't even realized that the flames had been there. "Thanks, Pinetree. That means a lot to me. You're pretty wise in that regard." Bill said. "Not really, I've just had experience with a troubled past." Dipper said. Dipper shook his head. "Now could someone please tell me how the hell I ended up here?"

"Well, the tablet on the pedestal there over took your body and lead us here, you touched the tablet and where blown back then spoke Latin which was a message left by Mösi saying that the tablet has a spell created by the antient 4 that could bring about chaos. However, she made a counter spell to stop the original tablet. Then Aurora showed up. Then left then mom showed up and disappeared and now we're here." Bill said. Dipper just sat there. "Wow. That's crazy." He finally said. "Let's get these tablets and get this trade over with." Bill said. Everyone nodded. Bill took the original tablet and Dipper took the counter spell tablet.

Once at the clearing

Bipper smiled as Bill and Dipper walked into the clearing. "That's some mighty fine symbols you've got set up in the arena, think it's overkill much Bipper, why do you even need enochian symbols anyway?" Bill muttered. "The symbols are just so we don't get interrupted. Now then the tablet?" Bipper said holding out his hand. "Where is Aurora?!" Bill challenged. "Oh you mean this bloodied mess?" Bipper snapped his fingers and a mangled corpse lay on the ground. Bill's eyes widened with horror. If you hadn't know her, you couldn't recognize the body with how badly it was mangled, torn, ripped, seared inside and out. But he knew, he knew who this mangled body belonged to.

Dipper clenched his hands into fists. "What the hell have you done to her!" He screamed. Bipper purred in amusement. "This bitch thought she could sneak away from me and possess your body Pinetree, well I couldn't have that, so I took it upon myself to, have my way of ripping her apart from the inside. Sharing a body with her was quite entertaining. The way she squirmed at every touch and cut I gave her. I always did love pain. The way humans are so fragile and breakable. I have chills that run down my spine at the thought of it." Bipper said. Bill and Dipper bared their teeth. Blood lust filled their eyes. Bipper grinned. "My, I struck home with this. Good. I love that hatred burning in your veins. As much as I'd love to fight you both my purpose of this meeting was the tablet. Now then hand it over."

 _"No."_ Bill said. _"What did you say to me?"_ Bipper snarled. "I said no Bipper. I'm not handing over this tablet." Bill said. "We had a deal Cipher! I kept my word I didn't interfere with your task!" Bipper snapped. "I don't care. Aurora ' s fate was sealed. She was dead and you brought her soul back against her will which is painful enough as it is but this...this is too far. I'm not handing over a tablet with a spell like this! If this is how you will harm humanity I won't have their blood on my hands!" Bill snapped. Bipper grew furious. "So be it Cipher say goodbye to your old lover! Because where I'm sending her you'll never see her the same again!" Bipper snapped. "Guardian of protection!" Dipper said as he completed a magic circle on his forehead. The same circle appeared on Aurora ' s head. Bipper laughed. "Like that'll stop me." Bipper tried to cast a spell but it didn't work. "What the hell?" Bipper hissed. "A demon can't lay its hands on a human being who has this symbol drawn on their body. Think of it as an anti-possession tattoo. Go back to the bunker Bipper. We're done here." Dipper said. Bipper's eyes glowed red. _"You rechewed pest! How dare you double cross me!_ _ **I am your god!**_ _I'll kill you where you stand mark or not I'm still you Pinetree! Regardless of your spell I won't be stopped!"_

"Est eh ti kiy." Bill growled casting out golden chains. Bipper's legs became chained. He looked down at them and they immediately shattered into dust. Bipper clicked his tongue. "Um oh, see you've pissed me off now Cipher. Should have just given me the tablet. Now I have to waste time to take another thing you love. No matter let's go a few rounds...Pinetree, soul project!" Bipper disappeared and the mark on Dipper's forehead cracked. "Agh! No get out! Get out!" Dipper screamed loudly holding his head. Bill held Dipper. "No, no! Dipper you have to force him out!" Dipper looked at Bill. "I love you." Dipper said before his eyes rolled back and closed. "Pinetree!" Bill screamed. He fell to his knees holding Dipper's body in his arms. He wept. "No! You can't...be...please for the love of the gods, please don't lose to him."

Meanwhile

Dipper groaned as he opened his eyes. He was staring up at pine tree needles. Slowly he sat up. He held his head, then looked around. "Where am I?" Dipper asked to no one in particular. He looked at the grass beneath him. "Crimson red grass? That's odd." He looked at the trees. "Majority of Gravity Falls is made up of large pine trees and birch trees. This is definitely Gravity Falls. Could this be a nightmare then? Or a twisted version of the mindscape?" Dipper said. He pushed himself to his feet. _'Okay think Dipper; what happened.'_ He said to himself. _'You protected Aurora from Bipper, who...'_ Dipper's eyes widened. _'Oh - no, I'm stuck in my mind with Bipper! No, okay think, Dipper...this isn't a good time to panic like a lunatic regardless of how panicked you actually are. Every second counts here. The faster you get him out of your head the better.'_

"Come now Pinetree, it's impolite to want to kick out your guest." Came a voice from out of nowhere. "Show yourself coward!" Dipper snapped looking around for the source of the voice. "You call me a coward Pinetree? Look at yourself. You are the coward, you choose not to stand and fight me. Pitiful really, I was expecting more of a challenge, after all you're the leader of your team. Time to show me your true nature Pinetree. Bring it on, that sword in your hand is the only weapon we both can use. Magic is allowed in this little game such as speed increases, tracking and location spells, elemental magic, and teleportation magic. Spells that are banned are spells like god slayer magic, healing spells like guardian of healing, hitis mita in my raver for healing my wounds, guardian of protection, and any black magic spells I can dish out or elemental black arts magic is banned, the same as light magic and elemental light magic is also banned for you Pinetree. You beat me and you go free, but if I beat you Pinetree, I'll have my fun with Cipher." Bipper said.

Dipper looked down at the sword made of a jaw bone of an animal. He clutched his hand around it _. 'Well Dipper, there's no turning back now, if you want to get out of here you've got to stand and fight.'_ Dipper looked out into the woods. "You're on Bipper! Let's do this shit!"

"Speedra, doms lorta." Dipper said casting two spells at once. Dipper started running through the woods. Through his eyes he saw the woods mapped out looking for any signs of life radiating from within them. _'This spell is the only one I know of to look for a human being. Bipper probably has one that can pin point my exact location. However, he can't quite flat out hide from me either. He banned his strongest spells and elemental, however he also banned some of my powerful spells, however light elemental isn't my main go to spells, in this environment the best elemental magic to use is Erath. However, given the fact that I'm in a warped reality of the woods of Gravity Falls. For all I know these woods only follow the command of Bipper. Tic...dame, if I'm not careful he'll overpower me before I have a chance to fight back. For all I know he could be above me in the trees... oh fuck!'_ Dipper stopped and jumped away from the spot he had been in a moment before. Bipper stood in the spot. He grinned. "Impressive reflexes. How'd you manage to know I was here?" Bipper asked. "I just thought it through, you're a shadow user for your elemental, which falls under the category of the darkness element. However, there is one other element that would work in this environment to turn you completely invisible to any tracker spell. Air elemental. You merged your body in with the air turning you completely invisible to my spell and senses." Dipper said. Bipper nodded adding in a shoulder motion. "Very observant of you, thinking fast on your feet can save your life. Not like it'll help you much in this fight." Bipper dashed at Dipper. He gasped and leaped out of the way. He looked at where he just stood. The tree that was behind him was in splinters. _'Holy shit! If I hadn't moved that would've been me!'_ Dipper thought. Bipper grinned as he turned around to face Dipper again. "Hahaha. I thought you wanted to get out of here? The only way to do that's to fight me Pinetree. So, come on then hit me, I won't even dodge or attack ya when you come over. Hell, to even make you grantee that I won't I'll ditch my weapon. " Bipper dropped his blade and kicked it over to Dipper's feet. Dipper looked down at the blade. He looked back up at Bipper. What are you playing at Bipper!?" Dipper hissed. "What's he doing he asks me? Puhahaha. What does it look like I'm doing jackass? I'm giving you a chance to fight back free of charge. I can't heal myself like I normally can, here I can bleed. Best take your best shot kid, cuz you're not getting another shot at this." Bipper said with an overconfident grin. Dipper shifted uneasily. Then he held out his blade. "Good, I wouldn't mind taking the upper hand in this fight since you insisted." Dipper ran at Bipper and plunged his jaw blade right through Bipper's heart _. 'Please work, please work.'_ Dipper begged. Bipper stumbled backwards his breaths shallow and fast. He fell to his knees coughing. Then collapsed to the ground under him a pool of crimson. "No...no this isn't happening...he can't be dead, no way it was too easy. No way would Bipper just leave himself open to a death blow like that! Not without a bloody plan!" Dipper said backing away from the blood. "Hahaha *cough* hahaha! Nice shot kid, I wasn't expecting you to put so much power into that single strike. Ugh," Bipper got to his feet. The white top he wore was drenched in blood. "I got to say, it was touch and go there for a moment, I wasn't sure if my immortality would kick in." Bipper said as he looked down at the blade sticking out of his heart. He took it into his hand and slowly pulled it out of his chest. The blood popped and gargled as he removed the blade from his heart. Blood dripped down from his injury. The noise sickened Dipper to the point his face turned a pale green. Yet Bipper did even bat an eye at the sound or from the action or maybe even the pain that a wound like that would cause. "You said that you wouldn't use dark magic! You're violating the rules!" Dipper managed to say at last. "I haven't, you forget...I'm a demon, a demon like Cipher, I have his immortality you know, as in I can't die. I can't heal myself, this wound you gave me will slow me down now, and now I can't disappear either. Like I said Pinetree, I told you to make your shot count." Bipper said. Bipper's blade flew back into his hand. He winced.

Dipper stepped back from Bipper. "So how do I beat you to get my body back!?" Bipper laughed. "Don't you fucken get it Pinetree? You can't beat me. You _will_ lose, that's what makes this game so amusing, you lose no matter what you try to do. It's rigged in my favor Pinetree, _I always, always_ win." Dipper took up a fighting stance. "So be it, but I will go down fighting! You won't kill me because you need me alive, so I will fight until I can't stand! Bring it on, Bipper! Do your fucken worst, you dammed psycho path!" Dipper snapped as the pair locked in combat.

Meanwhile outside the warped reality

Bill paced the length of the bedroom. Mabel watched him go back and forth. "Do you mind I'm getting ill watching you do that." Mabel muttered. "Don't watch me then, shooting star. It's that simple. I've tried to enter but there is a spell keeping me from interfering, are you sure that the symbols you're using will keep Bipper from moving?" Bill asked. "Not really no, I watched a show called Supernatural with these two brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester, and it just so happens that the horseman you mentioned are in the show so my hope is that that devil's trap is going to work. Because if it doesn't you're the one holding him down while residing the incantation to exercise Bipper from Dipper's body." Mabel replied. "You're fucken kidding me! You're relying on a TV show about two brothers to trap a demon!? Ughhh gods have mercy on me please! I'm relying on a TV show ' s way to trap demons. What has the world come to." Bill groaned.

Meanwhile back in the warped Gravity Falls

Dipper jumped away from Bipper breathing breathlessly. His head and neck throbbed with the repeated action of relentlessly dodging Bipper's attacks. Dipper readied himself for another attack. He dashed at Bipper to which the demon side stepped before kicking Dipper into a nearby tree which gave out a loud snap as it wheezed at the shock of the truck taking a hit. Several pine cones came crashing to the forest floor below. Dipper struggled to get to his feet. He coughed and bit back the vile of vomit that came with the agonizing pain of being beat to a pulp. Dipper's eyes where unsteady. He couldn't get an exact focus on Bipper's location. Dipper knew it was only a matter of time until Bipper would be victorious, but until then he would continue to fight.

"No matter how many times I hit you you just keep getting back up, you aren't looking to hot there though Pinetree; you're a dog of its last legs. One more accurate hit should put you down. You fought valiantly, a worthy adversary. It's just unfortunate that this battle wasn't in your favor, my overconfident action most definitely would've ended me where I stood if I hadn't been immortal. Life's never fair thought. Everyone now days only care for themselves, except in Canada? I don't understand how they are so peaceful and kind to just about everyone, no matter who they are. Ugh it's so dumb! I prefer America, not as sappy as it is in Canada." Bipper said. Dipper laughed slightly. "In my opinion our country, hell our fucken government could learn a few things from Canada when it comes to political matters and attitude, let's be honest our countries going through shit with our current republican president. I still want to ditch the country, thanks."

"Who says you're going to do that Pinetree?" Bipper purred. Dipper narrowed his eyes. "What are you-" Bipper dashed at Dipper and struck him in the gut. "Agh!" Was all Dipper could muster. He fell to his knees holding his abdomen. Bipper grinned as he loomed over Dipper. "Times up kid, I win. I'll be taking what's mine now." Bipper said as he put his index finger and middle finger on Dipper's forehead. "Resonate control."

Back in reality

Dipper's eyes slowly opened. They were yellow with slits. Bill held his arm up to keep Mabel from getting hit. Bipper grinned. "My, just the ex-demon I was looking for. Where's my tablet Cipher?" Bipper growled. "You're not getting your hands on it Bipper!" Bipper laughed. "Sure I will." He tried to sit up. "Wait what?" Mabel turned to Bill and grinned obnoxiously. "And you thought it wouldn't work, you owe me big time." Bill rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure the question is will it hold or not." He said. "What the hell have you done to me?" Bipper hissed viciously. "That you, arrogant bitch, is called a Devil's trap. You're stuck in there like a bird in a cage. You can't move, can't use your magic. Now be a good demon and get exercised by Bill so we can get Dipper back." Mabel said. Bipper looked up at the ceiling. "Hum, I didn't predict this outcome. The fact of me getting exercised was predicted. However, this...Devil's trap you speak of wasn't known to me. Quite a tricky spell you've used." Bipper said. "It's not a spell, it's a symbol with a pentagram and symbols drawn in the spaces. It traps demons like you in them." Mabel said. "Um...a symbol you say? Hum hahaha...ooh this'll be fun. Should have kept that to yourself." Bipper's eyes change to that of human eyes. Dipper's yellow irises to be prossece. Bipper sat up in the bed. "If this trap is meant for a demon how about I just turn myself human until I get out of this symbol." He threw his feet onto the floor. He grinned. "Not so smart are ya shooting star? This is what the third time I've screwed you over? I used to be Dipper, dead or not I still have a human side, it's just corrupted. Sorry for bursting your happy moment." Bipper said grinning as he stepped out of the devil's trap. Bill sighed. He disappeared. Bipper grinned and laughed. "Oh yeah, real smooth, leaving Shooting star to fend for her own. Typical Bill Cipher behavior." Bill appeared behind Bipper and grabbed Bipper holding him to the floor. "Agh! You're joking right? You're so despite that you'd get this close to me!? Bad move on your part Cipher. Soul port!" A sharp pain tore its way through Bill's body. But he didn't let go. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Bill resisted.

(Translation: "We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect. Therefore, diabolical legions, we adjure you ... Cease to deceive human creatures, and to give to them the poison of eternal damnation; ... Be gone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation ... Be humble under the mighty hand of God; tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and Terrible Name at which those down below tremble ... ... from the snares of the devil, deliver us, O Lord . That Thy Church may serve Thee in peace and liberty to serve, we ask Thee, hear us.")

Bipper struggled as his head thrashed at the sound of the words being spoken. He turned to look at Bill. "You won't be keeping the tablet for long Cipher...you'll hand it over to me...count on it!" Then his body fell limp. "Is it over?" Mabel asked. Bill breathed in sharply before nodding. "Yes...it's over. Bipper's gone...for now." He sat down next to Dipper's still form. He picked up Dipper's head and lied it in his lap. Mabel sat down next to Bill who ran his hand over the bruise on Dipper's cheek. "I'm sorry about that Bill. I didn't realize that he could do that." Mabel said sadly. Bill looked at her with a furious look. "That's not why I'm mad, I'm mad because that's the whole point shooting star! We don't know what he can do! Spouting everything about the devil's trap- a symbol he didn't know existed- to him directly, you just gave him a way to get free. We could've used it in the final battle to trap him until we found a weakness! Now that can't happen no thanks to your big mouth!" Bill snarled.

Mabel looked down with tears in her brown eyes. "I fucked up...I'm sorry." Bill went to punch her but stopped. He sat there for a moment before dropping his arm back to his side. "I'm sorry too, shooting star." He said with a sigh. Mabel looked back at him. "For what?" She asked. Bill looked at her. "For yelling at you. It's not all your fault shooting star. I have as much of a part to play in this as you. I didn't step in to cut you off. So, I'm sorry for putting all the blame on you. Can you forgive me?" Mabel smiled as she wiped away her tears with her sleeves. "Yeah, I forgive you Bill, can you forgive me?" She asked. Bill nodded. "I forgive you, shooting star."

Dipper shifted. Bill looked down at him. Dipper opened his eyes to look up into Bill's gold eyes. "You're real...right?" He asked aloud reaching out to touch Bill's face. He took his hand and gave him a reassurance squeeze. "I'm real. You're back." Bill said. Dipper blinked with a blank expression on his face. "But I lost. I lost and it was so dark...it was...the voices told me...I believed them... I thought...and I...I shouldn't be here." Dipper sputtered. Bill again squeezed his hand. "The shadows told you that I wasn't coming. That I didn't exist or care. That you'd be better off without me or just about anyone else for that matter. Right?" Bill said. Dipper silently nodded. "They lied. I wouldn't dream of leaving your side Pinetree. I will be here always. You're important to me and I won't let you go, count on it!" Bill said. Dipper gave him a smile. "Thanks Bill. I needed to hear that." Bill smiled back. "Anytime Dipper."

"Just kiss already!" Mabel shouted out before blushing when she realized she had shouted it out loud rather than in her head. Bill and Dipper's cheeks where deep red in color. Both of them looked uncomfortable at Mabel's comment. "See we could, but in my...long history of knowing you Mabel you have a small. ..tendency to um...blackmail me." Dipper said. "Small? How is it small? No no no its pretty much any chance she gets she'll blackmail you." Bill said. "Oh yeah I forgot that you where Dipper for the last six years. I'm still mad at you! You have plenty of dirt on me Mr I watch you sleep." Mabel said putting her hands on her hips. Dipper looked at him. "You did what now?" Bill shifted. "I ugh...pled the fifth." Dipper raised a brow. "Really, um okay if you're not going to tell me I could you know always I don't know, take your journal. And don't think for a second I don't know how to navigate that mind of yours Bill." Dipper said with a hint of pleasure in the tone of his voice. Bill then looked consuned. "Dipper you wouldn't enter my mind. That's not something you do. So why say it like that?" Bill challenged. Dipper looked down. "I...don't know why I said it. I just did. The words sounded good leaving my mouth. ...fuck what did Bipper do to me!" Dipper suddenly grew panicked. Bill squeezed his hand again. "Calm down, you're fine. It's just a side effect of his spell. Like when I used to possess people their eye would bleed. Think of it like that on the way you act and talk are affected by the spell." Bill said. Dipper let out an aggravated groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Fucken brilliant. I'll act and talk like that fucken demon psycho path!" Bill sighed. "Yeah, I wish I could help but...it's not a curable element. Sorry." Dipper shook his head. "No it's alright, I'll get over it. But I'm fine...but what about..." Dipper trailed off as he saw the grim expression on Bill's face. "Aurora is here...I've done what I can but...the wounds are much like Mabel's where only... they're not only on the surface of her flesh. It's also ligaments, muscle tissue blood cells everything is just a bloody mess. It's like she was mulled by a conger, scalped by an escalator, all the while falling into a meat grinder. It's really...really bad Mason. I'm not even sure what mental damages he's done to her brain. For all I know he could have killed different parts of her brain or scared them severally to the point she might not be able to move parts of her body or speak. Not to mention her soul has been priced right through the center and it's been shattered in other places. Over all it's the worst I've seen Bipper do." Bill said sadly. Mabel nodded. "I couldn't even recognize her. She helped me out this morning and to see her like that...I got off lucky...I'm sorry for what happened to her." Dipper and Bill shook their heads. "It's fine. We weren't prepared to see that either. So, you could imagine our shock. And the tablet?" Dipper asked. "No offense Pinetree...but just for safety reasons I'll keep that knowledge to myself. I don't want Bipper to be listening in just in case he's still somehow using you." Bill muttered. Dipper nodded. "You've got a point. It's safer I don't know at the moment. Let me see what I can do to help Pinetree -ugh I meant Aurora. ...fuck when I see his face again I'm punching him." Dipper mumbled. Bill helped Dipper to his feet. "How's your jaw feel?" Bill asked. Dipper look at him with confusion. "What's wrong with my jaw?"

"Well I had to subdue Bipper and your jaw got bruised in the process." Bill said. "Oh," Dipper said in surprise. "I can't feel it. In fact, I can't feel any of my injuries. Crazy right?" Dipper said before walking away. "Uh Dipper, where are you going?" Bill asked. "To help Aurora." He said. "Where is she?" Bill asked crossing his arms. Dipper lifted his hand and had his index finger extended. His mouth hung open as if he was about to give an answer. He looked down as he curled in his finger. "I don't actually know." Dipper muttered to himself, but just loud enough for Bill to hear. He smiled before walking over to Dipper and lead the way.

On the main level

"You two go I'll help with getting dinner ready." Mabel said waving her hand as she left Dipper and Bill alone to go down into the laboratory. Dipper and Bill walked down the stairs and then took the elevator down to the laboratory. The doors opened and the pair stepped out of the elevator. Sitting on the floor in the corner was Aurora. Both boys could see her body shaking violently despite how dimly light the room was. "Aurora!" Bill gasped as he ran to her side. She flinched away painfully. Bill stop short. He held out his hand with a look of shock and pain. "Aurora, it's Bill. I'm not going to hurt you, I made a promise to myself remember?" Aurora looked back at Bill. Her body still shook but she gave him a faint nod that she understood. Bill sighed in relief. "Good, now then that's Dipper, I know he looks very close to Bipper but they are two very different people. Dipper's not going to harm you either." Bill said. Aurora was hesitant in agreeing. "He's right Aurora, I'm friendly. I only want to fix any of the last wounds and damages Bipper left to your mind, body, and soul. Would you like me to do that?" Dipper asked her. Finally, she gave Dipper a brief faint nod acknowledgement of Dipper's claim. "Good. Now let's see what I can do." Dipper said with a smile. Dipper walked over to kneel down in front of Aurora. "Guardian of healing limi est eh mendo." Dipper said. A white light extended out over Aurora' s body. The last of her wounds healed and disappeared. Aurora ' s body stopped shaking. She looked up and smiled. "You're amazing you know that right?"

"Aurora!" Bill screamed in delight as he threw his arms around her neck pulling her into a very, very tight hug. Dipper broke down laughing holding his sides in the process. Aurora had no idea what was going on in that exact moment. "Uhhh, hey guys, what'd I miss here? Bill also can't breathe." She said. Bill let her go. He turned to look at Dipper. "Breathe in oxygen Pinetree." Dipper gasped in air as he wiped away a few tears from his laughing fit. "Huh, huh...that was hilarious. The looks on your faces. I can definitely see how you two where so close once." Dipper said. Aurora nodded. "Yes we were, it started out that Bill wanted a human companion to learn more about their culture, in turn he would be my friend and teach me how to use my magic. Over time things changed. We both had feelings for the other and to be honest it was the best relationship I ever had before I went and blew it up. I hurt someone in the town and I had to leave Gravity Falls because they were going to kill me, and I didn't want Bill to hurt anyone in the town. But I ended up dying anyways." She then smiled. "But that's beside the point, the better question would be how'd I get here?"

"I brought you here. Bipper did a number on your body." Bill said. Aurora nodded with a fearful expression. "I can remember everything he did to me. At first it wasn't so bad. Manageable even. Until I saw an opportunity to seek out Bill. When I did I ended up being pulled back to my own body. Bipper stood before me with a look of hunger, as if he was about to devour me whole. That's when he whispered it into my ear..."You're such a pretty little thing, but you went behind my back, that can't go without punishment Pinetree. I'm going to enjoy sharing a body with you. All your thoughts, memories, anything you hold dear I'll know. So, buckle up for the worst kind of torture you'll ever experience. Let's begin...shall we? Black dive!" He disappeared and I felt him inside me, crawling around both my mind and body. I was chained so I couldn't try to get him out of my head, not like I could because of the black serpent toxin. All I could do was hang there powerlessly. That's when I felt my skin tearing itself apart. It felt like a scalpel was tearing my flesh away in large clumps. I had never experienced such horrifying pain. I slowly started to lose conuosness. But Bipper wasn't about to let me. It went on for what felt like an eternity until it stopped. Bipper stood before me once more. His eyes where filled with a sickening bloodlust pleasure that was borderline on if it was satisfied or not. He then turned on his heels. His coat wiped out as the wind from the action caught under it. "Well I'm off to go get my tablet. I can't wait to see your past lovers face when he sees the condition you put yourself in because of your stupidity." He said before he disappeared. I remember tears falling down into my open wounds on my cheeks. Then I don't know what happened after that." Aurora said to Dipper and Bill. Both boys exchanged looks and nodded. "Aurora we need to know something." Dipper asked her. She nodded. "Aurora was you getting captured by Bipper part of the future you know?" Bill asked. Aurora sighed. "No it wasn't meant to happen. I was never supposed to be captured by Bipper. It seems now things are going off script. I don't know what future we'll be in now." Aurora said. Dipper and Bill exchanged another look. "Aurora what was supposed to happen you need to tell us now. If Bipper is changing the future now in the present, and knows of the future that was to come to pass then I need you to tell us what is happening." Bill said to Aurora. She nodded grimly. "You make a fair point. What was supposed to happen was that Bipper would have sent Dipper to go get the tablet alone after he fought with Dipper to which I stopped. Dipper was never meant to get the curse marks that he did. He was never to take the oath of allegiance to expel the horseman. Dipper was meant to get the tablet and hand it over to Bipper behind your back Bill. His goal is to destroy our world and plunge it into chaos with Bill's portal. During the final battle Bill would have become human. With that Bipper would open up the portal to hell and bring about the second apocalypse. And bring down the barrier keeping the weirdness in Gravity Falls. He'll be successful in his conquest but he would be defeated. But now he's immortal and very powerful. I'm not so sure now of the steps he will take to achieve his goal." Aurora said. "It all makes sense now." Dipper breathed. "What makes sense?" Bill asked. Dipper looked up with a hard gaze. "What Bipper's told me. He's hinted at his plans! He needs me alive for this all to work. Means I play a massive roll in the fall of our world, he also made a comment that he said: who says you're going to that Pinetree? In regards to me wanting to leave behind the current political matter. Not to mention the fact of us not being able to kill him. This was his plan from the start! He fooled all of us!" Dipper said. Bill's bangs covered his eyes. His teeth where clenched together. "I knew it...I knew he was plotting to kill you, plotting an uprising behind my back!" Bill snapped through clenched teeth. A glass close to the trio broke apart. Bill's eyes widened with horror at the sound and immediately grabbed his hand. "Bill? Are you alright? " Dipper asked. "Telapoto!" Bill said. He disappeared. "Bill!" Dipper cried out as he held out his hand. Aurora laid her's on his and shook her head. "He'll be back, Dipper. He's got a lot on his mind now. Not to mention that he remembered the past. Whatever he breaks something he has to run off like that. I asked him about it before but he never really gave me a detect answer." Aurora explained. Dipper sighed. "I believe you. Let's go upstairs and help with what's left of getting dinner ready." Both stood up and headed upstairs.

Elsewhere

Bill stood on the cliff he and Aurora had sat that morning. He looked out over the town of Gravity Falls. From up there the town looked like it was a small town. Not implying that it wasn't a small town because it was. Bill's mind wondered. "I knew it...I knew that Bipper was planning on killing him. He probably needs him to bring down the barrier. I wish I could stop him now before he does any more to my friends and family, to my allies. However, that's impossible so long as Bipper's immortal. At least I could be destroyed. My zodiac was one way I knew that but being erased from existence wasn't something I had anticipated to kill me. Maybe it's the same if one of us let Bipper in and we erase him from existence...but the price that comes with it, is it worth the price?" Bill pouted aloud. He shook his head. "No, I've seen the price it carries not to mention Bipper's seen that trick, he wouldn't be that foolish. He only possess a human vessel when they are defenseless. However, Dipper wasn't in a weakened state when Bipper jumped into his body. No, he wanted the challenge. He also had a reasoning behind his motive. If I don't think of something, and he does open the portal to the gate of hell it most definitely will release demons...and I pray that's all it releases." Bill said. He let out a long sigh. "I have to protect the humans, I have to fight for the world I live in now. Humanity's last hope, it's last defense. Nobody knows us, knows what we are. But Bipper's right. We are a gang of misfits. But we will stand together as a team and bring Bipper to his knees or go down trying." Bill said making a stand. "Telapoto!"

Back at the shack

Bill appeared in the living room of the shack. He looked around. He heard voices coming from the dining room. He walked in and saw everyone sitting around a large table. Atop of it was what looked to be chicken breasts marinade in teriyaki sauce, peaches and cream corn, and Chinese fried rice. On the table was three drink options, Pitt Cola, water, and milk. Bill smiled at the sight of everyone sitting down to eat. His memory flashed back to when Aurora invited him to meet her mother and father. Aurora had taught him how to eat. He snickered at the thought of when he had possessed Dipper. How he had just poured the cola in his mouth and eyes. Time had sure blown by since then. "Hey guys." Bill said. Everyone turned to look at him. Dipper patted the seat next to him. Bill walked over and sat down next to him. "Take whatever you'd like Bill, enjoy your first meal as a real human." Dipper said giving him a smile. Bill chuckled. "This is going to feel weird, after all I've never really had teeth and a tongue and you get the point. It's going to sound stupid because I haven't done this since I ate with you and your family Aurora." Bill said. Aurora giggled. "Oh yeah, I remember that. You did a good job passing yourself off as a real human. If I hadn't known you as being a demon I would've never guessed." Dipper raised his brow. "If you knew how to eat why the hell would you pour Pitt Cola in my eyes?" Bill snickered. "You know I thought about it before I actually sat down. Irony am I right?"

"Eat your food." Dipper mumbled. Everyone just laughed. Bill gave himself some food.

"Okay you three, you're all sharing stories. About yourselves or each other. No weaseling your way out of it either. We all want to know about what you guys are about. Mainly Aurora and Bill." Mabel said with a devilish grin. Bill groaned. "No... come on Shooting Star, why do we need to share our past?" Aurora smiled. "Come now Bill, our past isn't that bad." Bill shook his head. "That wasn't what I was referring to. My past isn't meant for you all. The only people who know it are these two. Nobody else will ever know everything."

"All I know is that you liberated your world. What that implies I'm unsure of." Ford explained. Bill laughed nervously. " Ha-ha right...I remember mentioning that to you when I-" Bill paused. "When I tortured you." Bill bit his lower lip. "I crossed the line when I did that. I'm sorry for that Stanford." Ford nodded. "It's okay now Bill, you've proven your worth to me and I think the others as well. It's clear who's side you're on in this fight. And I couldn't have more relief."

"I'll go first. Humm what's something interesting from our past. Back when I was still alive and living in Gravity Falls, I think the funniest thing that I remember doing with Bill was this competition. We were in Bill's cave, Bill was in a human form, naturally this was a fake body, but the challenge was that whoever could knock the other off of their feet won." Aurora began. Bill broke up with laughter. "Hahaha no! Not this story. Please! Hahahaha! I don't want them to think I'm pathetic. Hahahaha! " Dipper looked at him with confusion but had the biggest smile on his face. "Continue, I need to hear this." Dipper said. "Okay, so there we were facing off against one another. Bill goes to kick my feet out from under me, I jump and land on my feet. He gives me this corky smile that is the most adorable look he has. And in turn I return the smile. I jump at him about to axe kick him in the head when he grabs my foot midair. At this point I panic. So, I spin and hit him in the side of the head. He winced and released my foot and I land on the ground on two feet. At this point I already know he's getting mad that he hasn't got a hit off yet. So, he rushes me right. I stand still until the last second, side step and trip him. I had never laughed harder than that." Aurora said as she completed her story. Bill was banging his head on the table mumbling. "You had to tell them? Out of all of the times we hung out that's the one you choose?" Everyone laughed. "You can't win 'em all." Ford said with a smile. Bill rested his chin on the table. "Jeez thanks for making me feel better I got my ass severed to me by a girl." Dipper rubbed his back. "Don't feel too bad Bill, I've gotten my ass kicked by Mabel, Gideon, and well, you. I can't really fight without my magic backing me. Funny right?" Dipper said. Bill sighed. "Yeah...I guess." He mumbled. "Your turn Bill." Bill sat up in his chair. "I thought I told you that I wasn't sharing?" Mabel smiled again. "Come on tell us about what you were like then in the past." Bill looked at Dipper and at Aurora who sat next to Dipper's right. He finally sighed. "Fine. As you all know I'm not from here. I come from another dimension. One that was unique to a lot of other dimensions that you traveled to Ford. This dimension had other shapes that where magic like I am. I used to never be able to use my magic when I started out. It was difficult for me to do. Not even simple spells to move objects I could do. Eventually when I did get used to my powers I was a natural... but I carried hate and hunger for power. I approached the council of my realm saying there should be change. That I alone had the power to rule the realm. I was turned away. Filled with fury I took matters into my own hands. I would take my realm by force. If I couldn't have it neither could anyone else. So I liberated my home. I killed everything and everyone...for what? Control of people, power...I had no regrets over what I'd done. But I left my broken home behind. So there that's my story, that's who I am...I told you I didn't want to share but I don't have any good memories of my youth." Bill said. No one spoke for the longest time. "That's horrible, I'm sorry for pushing you into that." Mabel said finally. Bill shook his head. "No... I would've had to tell you everything eventually. My past transgressions haunt me now that I have feelings of morality. It's feelings that I wish I could bury hundreds of feet under the Earth's surface. However, that'd make me no better than our common enemy. My time with Aurora gave me some hope for reformation. When I told her of the things I'd done she barely batted an eye. Dipper was no different. Both of them didn't care about what crimes I'd committed in my past. Here in the present I was someone new. Both times I found myself before a human feeling that I belonged that I didn't need to rule to be loved or power wasn't everything I'd made it out to be. It was that reason I would take a human form. It allowed me to see the same way as the humans I admire. Guess it's the reason when I asked the Axolotl for a second chance that I took a human form, not to mention Aurora had some say in my change. But that's everything. No secrets left for me to hide and I have no reason to. You all are friends and family to me now. I'm not going to lose my one chance to protect the family I have now. I will not...make the same mistake again. I swear it on my life." Bill said. Dipper laid his hand on Bill's. Bill looked down at him and smiled. Aurora bent out from behind Dipper and gave him a peace sign with a wink with her tongue out. "You two have to have the almost outgoing personality if I've ever seen." Bill giggled. Mabel looked at them. "It's like looking in a merrier. Now the crazy question is now that Aurora is "alive" what's your plan?" Bill stopped just then. He looked at both. "Well shit...I didn't think of that?" Aurora smiled. "Teachnally I'm still dead in the timeline, it's still stands that Bipper messed with my timeline I should still be a ghost rather

than flesh. It'll take some work to correct what's been done. But Dipper's who Bill is with. Just act like I'm not here." Dipper looked over at her. "You're not hard to miss Aurora, you don't really blend in." He explained. Aurora held her breath. "Well can you blame me I'm from the year 1849 I'm not from the 21st century. I don't exactly "show skin" ware pricings and ware offensive clothing and paraganglia. I'm a country girl an old country girl."

"You're in luck I brought my sketch book, by the end of this I'll have you in a new look." Mabel said with a smile. " Mabel designed my sweater, she'll do a good job doing your new look." Dipper said. "Okay I guess you're right." Aurora said. "You can do it but it has to be like what I ware now." Mabel nodded. "Deal."

...

Dipper sat on the roof looking up at the starry sky. The roof door opened and Bill slid down to stand next to Dipper. "Uh...mum...hey Bill." Dipper said with a friendly smile. "Hey, your sister told me that I might find you up here." Bill said. "Yeah, please sit." Dipper said. Bill sat down next to Dipper and both exchanged a look before turning their heads to the starry sky. "I never did understand man's fascination with the stars." Bill paused briefly before resuming. "No matter how hard I tried I could never understand." Bill completed. Dipper smiled. "Not even the professionals understand the stars. A lot of people believe that their loved ones who've died live in the stars. Others use the stars as guides. Way finders in the Hawaiian Islands used the stars to navigate the seas, the north star was a guide for people to go to Bethlehem to see Jesus. The stars also help many animals like owls, moths, and sea turtles." Dipper explained. Bill looked at him before turning back to the sky. "So you're telling me that Aurora and my family are in the stars?" Dipper shrugged. "That's up to you, if you believe that they are in the stars you can believe it. A lot of people who do believe that talk with their loved ones." Dipper said. "What do you believe, Mason?" Bill asked. Dipper thought about it. "The stars are always at their brightest when there is no light. I believe it's then that the stars have a magic property that enhances Arcane magic." Dipper said. Bill nodded solemnly. "I guess you've got a point. It's amazing how close the stars look to the Erath, when they are thousands of miles away from the planet in outer space. It's like an illusion." Bill said. Dipper laid his head on Bill's shoulder. "I missed you, you know that right?" Dipper said. Bill ran his hand over Dipper's back. "Yes, I know. When you left Gravity Falls behind you found yourself missing a piece of yourself. The mysteries, the supernatural, and the demon you defeated. You thought about me for six years and yet you feared if I returned to Gravity Falls. You thought I'd manipulate your family and take control of Gravity Falls once again. Yet when I finally did appear to you yesterday your first thought was to return to Gravity Falls. It's not just my home but yours as well." Bill said. "Well Gravity Falls is part of my history, I love California I really do its home...but Gravity Falls is where I can be me without people freaking out. Here the people know about magic and mythic creatures. No matter what we do we'll always find our way back home. Here I find myself back as a 12-year-old kid who was socially awkward, sweaty, and obsessed with the supernatural. Thinking about it now I haven't changed much since then, have I?" Dipper said reminiscing about the past. Bill chuckled. "Not really no, you're still obsessed with the supernatural, and you still have issues talking to people who you don't know very well." Bill said.

"I love you Bill." Dipper said. Bill smiled as he guided Dipper's chin to have him look at his face. "I love you too, Pinetree." With that Bill pressed his lips on Dipper's. Dipper felt his heart flutter in his chest. Dipper returned the kiss passionately. Finally, the two pulled away from one another. "Never change Pinetree, never ever change." Bill said. Dipper blushed embarrassly and smiled warmly. "I won't, I promise." Dipper said.

 _ **A/N: and finished! Omg this was a long chapter. I actually had to rewrite the end because I deleted it by accident. However, it's done now. As always, leave a review, follow and favorite if you like this story. Thanks guys see you for chapter 5! This chapter is 55 pages long with 34128 words. Hands down this is the biggest chapter I have ever written.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Truth of a Demon

Bipper stood before a pentagram drawn out in blood. "Hemoni tr köfph." The blood popped and boiled as the pentagram glew red and from it burst a hound with thin black skin and bones wrapped around its body. It's blood red eyes felt like the void less cage that held Lucifer himself. Bipper stroked the hound ' s snout. "My precious Ember, how daddy missed you. Did Tigön take good care of you? Or did you eat him?" The hound licked its lips as flames exited its mouth. "I ate him, why would you leave me with that retched insect. A Prince of Hell shouldn't have to rely on lower demon's. Hell hasn't been the same since you took leave. This form...it doesn't capture your likeness my Prince." The hound spoke. Bipper grinned at her. "Come now Ember you haven't given it a chance! I can assure you enough it's exactly the form I need. I have a task I need you to do for me though." The hound bowed her head. "But of course, my Prince, I am to serve you till death. Ask of me anything in which you desire." Bipper snapped his fingers. An image of the mystery shack appeared. "Within the shack is an idem I require. A tablet. Find it and bring it to me in tack. Oh, and try to not kill anyone, however should someone stand between you and the tablet. You can inflict pain. Do you understand Ember?" Bipper explained. The hound bowed her head again. "As you wish my Prince. It shall be done." With that the hound ran out of the circle and disappeared from sight. "Well Bill, let's see how much you know about a beast of hell, about a hellhound." Bipper said before cracking up with laughter.

Back at the shack

"God dame it! I'm going to strangle you!" Snapped Pacifica. "What'd I do?!" Gideon cried. Bill grabbed Pacifica and threw her over his shoulder. "Ah! Bill put me down!" She snapped struggling in his grip. In turn Bill had a smug expression on his lips. He put her down. "It's bed time, no more fighting over that stupid Wii U game. Grab what you need and head to your sleeping bag. You two Gideon!" Bill said. "Fine." Both said as they went their separate ways. Bill sighed. "I'm getting tired trying to wrangle up six rowdy teenagers for bed." Bill said with a yawn. Dipper yawned himself. "Well can you blame them? We have had one hell of the last two crazy days. I'm no different. My brain is tired but my body doesn't want to sit still." Dipper then thought of something. "This will be your first time sleeping as a human isn't it?" Bill nodded solemnly. "Yup, sure is. Should be interesting to experience my own sleep as well as dreams. I've never been able to do that." Bill said with enthusiasm. Dipper couldn't help but smile. "Well all the best to you then Bill, I'll see you in the morning." Dipper said. "Actually, bro bro, I'm bunking with Gideon. So, you and Bill can have the attic." Mabel said. "Oh? Um okay then. Well Bill guess we're bunking together." Dipper said. "Night everyone." Dipper said. "Night guys!"

Bill and Dipper went upstairs to the attic. Once upstairs Dipper closed the door behind him and Bill. Dipper walked over to his suitcase and tossed a pair of clothes at Bill. "Ugh, what are these for?" Bill asked looking at the clothes in his hands. "Uh, to get changed for bed. You're not sleeping in what you're wearing right now. You can use a pair of my PJ'S to sleep in for the time being." Dipper said. Bill looked down at his clothes and back at the ones in his hands. "Oh? I remember this, right."

Both boys changed swiftly into a pair of PJ'S, with some complications on Bill's part as he got tangled up once or twice while trying to get changed. There were a lot of first ' s for Bill since he had turned human. Walking, eating, getting changed, going to the bathroom (boy would that be a beautiful story for a rainy day), making friends, and now sleeping for the first time. Dipper smiled at Bill as he tried to situate himself under the bed sheets of the other bed. He found this amusing in a funny way. Bipper's possession side effects or not this was to interesting not to look away from. "These sheets are so infuriating! They both cover your body and don't all at once!" Bill grumbled as he death stared the bed sheets as if he was ordering them to cover him properly. Dipper tried to contain his snicker of amusement but turned out he failed miserably. Bill looked up at him with confusion. "What? What's so funny?" Dipper laughed slightly before responding with: "You silly, the bed sheets aren't supposed to cover your head. And the reason it doesn't cover your chest completely is because you're taller than Mabel and I are. Just don't lay completely sprawled out you can tuck your legs in a bit to cover yourself a bit more then you are right now." Bill looked at his long legs. Slowly he tucked them in closer to his body. "Now you can lay on your right side, or your left side to sleep. Don't worry if you toss and turn. It's just your brain trying to keep you up because you're restless. Sweet dreams all the same though Bill." Dipper said. Bill nodded as he laid himself down so his head rested on the pillow. He closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams Pinetree." He said.

...

Dipper found himself back in the forest form his nightmare. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him as he ran from his pursuer. His chest burned as he tried to breath in the toxic air around him. His eyes stun like an out of control forest fire. He found himself staring down a cliff. He turned around and summoned his enchanted weapon. He narrowed his eyes. "Fucken show yourself!" Dipper snapped. The leaves rustled and a loud snarl came from in front of him. There was nothing he could see but he heard it. The creature ran towards him quickly. It jumped and pushed Dipper over the edge. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The ground approached faster and faster until Dipper felt a sickening smack as his body hit the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Dipper screamed loudly as he sat up straight covered in a cold sweat. Bill screamed as he fell out of his bed and onto the floor with his foot wrapped up in the blanket. He panted looking around in a panicked daze. Bill's gold eyes found Dipper's face and finally relaxed. "What the hell was that weird collection of video I saw in my head?" Bill asked him. "That'd be a dream Bill. I had another nightmare. I thought I was over them now that you weren't in my head. Last night was no different." He muttered before looking at Bill "Did I wake you?" Dipper asked. Bill shook his head. "No, I fell to my death and woke up and apparently fell on the floor?" Bill answered. "Wait did you say fall to your death?" Dipper asked. Bill nodded hesitantly. "Yeah? Why?" Dipper grew concerned. "We had the same nightmare. There was this growling animal you couldn't see right?" Bill's eye's widened. "No way, yeah it did. It pushed me over the cliff." Bill said. "Like wise. Do you know what it is?" Dipper questioned. Bill thought about it. "Well no, I don't. Or at least I don't know any animal on Erath that's an invisible mammal. Because I know it had four legs. And it sounded just like a big dog. Last I checked big dogs can't go invisible." Bill explained. Dipper thought. "Then it's got to be mythic, dogs from mythology. Fenrir the giant wolf, Hel's hound Gramm, and Curbbrous the hound that guards the underworld in Greek mythology. Those are all I can think of a top of my head. Any sound like our mystery mutt?" Dipper asked. "Hum Curbbrous is a hellhound. But last, I checked he couldn't turn invisible, however there are hellhounds that pop up in myth and legend. It's said when a person can see a hellhound your soul is marked for death. In some legends cross road demons have hellhounds collect the souls of the deal seeker when they reach the deadline of the deal." Bill explained. "Okay but last I checked you were a dream demon not a cross road demon? I didn't even know that there was more than one kind of demon!? Ughhh." Dipper clutched his head tightly. "Pinetree!" Bill gasped as he struggled to get to his feet and untangle himself from the blanket. He sat at Dipper's side. Dipper growled with pain. Bill looked at his face. The mark of mortem had returned and Dipper's eye was black with a red iris. Bill looked at Dipper with worry.

 _'Fuck! You've got to be fucking kidding me, how the hell does that mark return along with that kind of eye pattern.'_ Bill thought to himself.

A loud gunshot echoed throughout the shack. Bill and Dipper looked up at each other only instead of worry on Dipper's face he wore a twisted grin. His normal eye now had turned yellow. "Time's running out for you now Cipher, not much longer until I watch the fires of hell burn everything away feverishly throughout this pathetic planet. You have no idea how to stop me and I grantee you that you won't. Have fun with my pet. She seems quite angry." Dipper said. "Bipper you conniving snake! That dog is yours! Well if I can't kill you I'll kill your dog!" Bill snapped. Dipper's smile grew wider. "Kill her? How do you suppose to do that when you can't even see her? Ha-ha good luck, you'll need it." The curse mark disappeared as well as Dipper's eyes returned to normal. He slumped into Bill's chest. "Pinetree? Are you alright?" Bill asked. Dipper came too quickly. He looked up at Bill. "I really hate Bipper possessing me. I feel miserable after the fact." Bill nodded. "I understand but right now we have a hellhound to deal with!" Bill said. Dipper nodded and both boys raced down the stairs to the main room.

Once they were downstairs they saw Wendy, Pacifica, Gideon, and Ford with their guns drawn. Mabel, Robbie, Mcgucket, Soos, and Stanley with their melee weapons, and Aurora had gold magic that wrapped around her hands. Dipper and Bill summoned their swords. "What the hell is this thing. It sounds huge!" Wendy said. "A hellhound, Bipper's to be exact." Bill answered. " _I knew it!_ Yet another thing I learned from Supernatural, hellhounds are invisible unless you burn holy oil into a pair of glasses, or if it's trying to kill you, or unless you're a demon. That's the only way to see them." Mabel replied. "Oh, fuck off with that show, it's vaguely accurate at best. It's television not history. Leave that up to us." Bill hissed. "She might be onto something though Bill." Dipper said. Bill raised a brow.

Pacifica shot at the doorway. The doorway snarled as the sound disappeared again. "If you got a plan Dipper do it fast. I don't think this dog likes us when we shoot at it!" She said briefly.

"I have a spell that can turn you back into a demon for a short period of time Bill, this would allow you to see the hellhound and kill it." Dipper said. "No, I have to decline that. I only want to be human, no more demon Bill for me." Bill said apologetically "Fine I'll do it then." Dipper said. "Fuck no! You're not making yourself a demon just to kill this hellhound." Bill screamed in outrage. "It's either you or me. They can't see it, and you and I are one in the same, your soul merged with mine. I have the ability to change into a demon to kill this thing." Dipper said. Bill gritted his teeth. "I'll do it, I don't want you to turn. I couldn't live with myself if I let you do that." Dipper nodded. "I'm sorry that I have to do this but you said it yourself, if you can't kill Bipper you'll kill his hellhound." Dipper said. "Yeah, yeah do the spell." Bill said rolling his eyes. "Nocti domos repsim demonica!" Dipper said. Bill felt his mind get overwhelmed by his old thoughts. He resisted them for the most part dodging what might have been the largest bullet. Bill's eyes became fully yellow with thin black slits. He narrowed his eyes as he smiled as he opened his hand as crisp blue flames surrounded it. "Bill?" Dipper asked. Bill looked down at Dipper. "I'm good," he paused. "Kind of." He finished.

Another snarl echoed throughout the shack. Bill looked at the direction it came from. In that place a large black dog with bones covering its body, that had two large horns on its head, and had two void less red eyes stared at him. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eye? Humph, your master paid me a little visit to say good luck. I'm looking forward to killing you." Bill said with a sick grin. "You dare insult me demon, you may have eyes like my Prince but you are not one! My orders are not to kill you, I'm here for the tablet! Where is it demon!?" The hellhound snapped. "Oh, you're looking for the tablet, are you? Sorry to disappoint you mutt, you aren't going to get it. That tablet is under my protection." Bill snapped in response. Wendy took aim at the place Bill was looking. She looked down her scope and pulled the trigger. A bullet struck the dog in the side. It screeched in agony as it turned on Wendy. It ran towards her.

"You fowl human girl you dare shoot me and not pay for it!" The hellhound screeched. Bill snapped his fingers and Wendy appeared next to him. "You forget I was here mutt? Look it's been fun and all but I'm done here. He begun to walk towards the hellhound with his sword. The hellhound jumped at him and Bill grabbed her by her neck. She squirmed in Bill's grasp. Bill grinned. "Have fun in purgatory mutt!"

"Not a chance!" She growled. Bill gasped out as he looked into her red eyes. His grip loosed around her neck and she pushed away from him. She bared her teeth smiling. "Thanks for the cooperation demon, I'll be taking my leave to go get the tablet my Prince has asked of me to fetch." With that she disappeared from sight. Bill fell to his knees coughing in panic. "Bill! What happened? Are you okay?!" Dipper said falling to his side. Bill shook his head as his slit eyes stared at him. "She's gone after the tablet," Bill pressed his index finger and middle finger on Dipper's forehead. "That's where it is. Don't let her take it! Do whatever is necessary, and for the love of God don't look her directly in the eyes! Now go!" Bill snapped. Dipper stood up. "Telapoto!"

Elsewhere

Dipper appeared in a cave. Dipper casted out a light. "Nocti domos repsim demonica!" Dipper winced as an overwhelming amount of dark thoughts filled his head. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheeks to try to keep himself in control. His eyes turned yellow with slits. He saw a black dog with bones covering its body. Dipper locked his grip around his sword. "Hey!" Dipper snapped. The hellhound looked over. She snarled. "Great another pest. Uhh? My Prince? Why have you come? And why have you changed?"

 _'Does she think I'm Bipper?'_ Dipper thought. "Stand down. It turns out that I don't need the tablet." Dipper lied. She smirked and laughed. "Foolish boy, you're not my Prince you only look like him, if you were my Prince you'd call me by name." Ember hissed. Dipper readied his sword. "I can't let you take that tablet!" Ember growled. She changed at Dipper. He slashed her side. She howled in agony as blood splattered on the cave floor. Ember whimpered as she licked at the wound. "Hurts doesn't it mutt. That's what happens when an enchanted sword cuts a supernatural being." Dipper growled as he readied hid sword once more. Ember bared her teeth. "That hurt! If my Prince hadn't told me I couldn't kill you lot. I would've done so without a second thought. Now my beautiful black skin is stained because of you and that red head girl. No matter you won't bother me for much longer. I have a job to do." Ember breathed out hot orange flames from her mouth. Dipper cut through the fire with his sword. Ember was taken aback by his action. "You cut threw my flames! What are you?" Dipper grinned. As the light died away the only thing viable on Dipper was his glowing yellow cat-like eyes. "What am I?" Dipper laughed. "I'm the worst thing that exists." Dipper rushed her. Ember dodged his attack and made a break for the tablet. But he was there. She skidded to a stop. Her black skin changed from black to blue as she disappeared. Dipper grinned. "You're going to hide from me mutt!? What happened to being the Prince's hellhound? I don't think he'd be too happy that you ran from a fight?!" Ember grabbed the tablet in her teeth. Dipper swung his sword but it went right threw her as if she wasn't there. "Sorry to cut it short boy, but this is all I came for." With that she disappeared along with the tablet.

"No!" Dipper screamed. A blast of black magic went everywhere insinuating everything in close proximity to him. Dipper fell to his knees as tiredness set in. Dipper's eyes shook. Before he collapsed to the Erath below.

...

There was ringing as he tried to open his eyes.

 _"He's over here!"_

 _"Someone get Bill!"_

 _"Shit this whole place has been destroyed!"_

 _"Pinetree! Just hold on, please just hold on!"_

...

Bill sat in a chair next to Dipper's bed. Dipper himself laid on it covered in aloe wraps. At least seven burns covered his body. By the time he and the others had gotten to the cave he had hidden the tablet in, the tablet was gone and the entire cave was vaporized, and in the center of the crater was Dipper. No doubt he lost complete control over his magic powers. Bill closed his eyes as he thought back.

Earlier

"I can't believe this, Dipper caused that much damage!" Mabel said as she stood next to Bill in the attic. Bill stayed quite as he stared at Dipper. "Hey," she said poking the side of his head. "Huh? You say something?" Bill asked as he came out of his daze. "Yeah, I was saying how much damage Dipper caused. Do you know what happened?" Mabel asked. Bill looked down at Dipper again. "Dipper probably used the same spell that turned me back into a demon on himself. My guess is that when he did so he didn't have the best control over himself. The problem with that is that I'm powerful and so is Bipper, but I doubt neither one of us could turn ourselves into a bomb. Dipper had so much emotions flowing through his body along with black magic that it just exploded out on itself. The blast was strong enough to vaporize the cave to not only be smooth but to crystalize with black magic crystals. It's a scary thought, shooting star. Not even I know the limitations your brother has when it comes to magic. I thought I knew, but it seems I was wrong." Bill muttered in response. "So, what's your next move Bill? It wouldn't be surprising if Bipper saw the power Dipper possesses. If Dipper where to lose control again in a fight our lives are at risk." Mabel said to him with concern. "Believe me when I say I'm not the only one thinking it."

Bill looked at her with a serious expression. "This only happened because Dipper was a demon. It won't happen again." Mabel folded her arms across her chest. "Demon or not it's not the first time Dipper's gone dark side. One when he attacked Grunkle Stan, and now in that cave. I don't know about you but if things were different and Dipper was dark he would most definitely be like Bipper. Sorry Bill but I'm just worried for the team's safety, and his."

Bill sighed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone with Dipper right now. I have to think." Mabel nodded her head. "Of course, call if you need anything."

Back in the present

Bill sighed. _'I have to do something, what if I'm wrong that it won't happen again? If it does all of them are in danger. Do I seal Dipper? Or do I pray that the worst won't come to pass?'_

"Ugh - where am I? Agh! Fuck it hurts to breathe." Dipper groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Try to stay still, you have seven burns covering your body. What do you remember?" Bill asked. Dipper gave him a confused look. "Burns? How'd I get burned? The last thing I remember is a gunshot. Why what happened to me?" Bill looked down at the bed. "We were attacked by Bipper's hellhound. They are invisible unless your soul is marked for death, are a demon, or according to your sister using holy oil works. You have a spell that could turn me back into a demon for a short period of time. You used it and I could see the hellhound, however the hellhound did something to me to get the location of the tablet, I sent you after her. She ended up getting the tablet and because you had made yourself a demon you lost control of yourself and the entire cave that the tablet had been in was vaporized with black magic crystals growing up from the rocks. By the time we got to you it was too late. We found you unconscious in a crater covered in burns from the blast." Bill recounted from memory. Dipper looked at him in shock. "You're joking right? I don't have a spell that can turn people into demons. I've never even heard of a spell like that." Dipper said. Bill froze stiff. "What do you mean you don't have that spell? We all heard you preform it." Dipper shook his head but winced in pain shortly afterwards. "No Bill I'm fucken serious about this shit. I don't know a spell like that. Trust me I'd know if I had a spell like that. No doubt it's black magic! Probably Bipper's doing." Dipper said. Bill shook his head. "Nocti domos repsim demonica. Does that ring any bells?" Bill asked. Dipper looked at him with confusion. "Yeah it does? Why do I know that spell? It's definitely black magic, in translation it means night's domain resist the demon's passage. It's a lot longer in English then in its spell form. Again, why the hell do I know that? It's not even my spell!?" Dipper snapped. Bill frowned. "Well your demon half has some powerful magic that it can turn into a bomb when it loses control." Dipper closed his eyes tightly trying to think about what happened. "I can vaguely remember hearing a scream, before I became really tired. That's about all I can remember." Dipper said finally. He opened up his eyes again as he looked over at Bill once more. "So, what did the others think about what they saw?" Bill avoided Dipper's eyes. "They're afraid of you. They think if you lost control again around them that they'd be dead. They're not sure what to do with you."

"And you? What do you think?" Dipper asked. "I'm not going to lie to you Mason, like them I'm afraid. But not in the same way as they are. I'm afraid I might not be able to help you. I want to keep you safe however, I have one of two choices. I seal your magic and only I have the ability to let you use your magic and only what's necessary, or I leave it be and hope for the best by trusting you with magic you don't even remember knowing." Bill said. Dipper looked up at the ceiling without saying a word to Bill. He had a mixture of emotions, anger, betrayal, mistrust, and sadness. Bill looked down. "I'm sorry if that hurts you to hear, love. I'm trying to not have to do that but I need you to help me understand so I can stick up for you. If I'm left in the dark I am powerless to help you really, I am. I need you to look at me. Please trust me." Bill said. Dipper gritted his teeth as tears fell down his face. "I don't believe you!" Dipper hissed. Bill flinched at the hostility in Dipper's voice. "Dipper?"

Dipper's eyes locked with Bill's. Bill jumped up from his chair and immediately started reciting a spell. "Implode time and space, threw the confines of the mind, reality and illusion recompense and grant me passage to my realm of dreams!" Bill's body fell to the floor with a thud.

In the dream world

Bill appeared in a large pine forest. _'Dame no birch trees. I can't look everywhere at once. Right we'll work the old fashion way.'_

"Open the all-seeing eye." Dark indigo flames appear and Dipper appeared in them. Bill touched it. "Telapoto!"

Dipper sat in a crater within the cave he had been in before. Bill appeared in front of him. "I remember everything. I attacked Bipper's hellhound and drew blood with my sword. Suddenly I felt myself slip from reality. I felt all that power and I wanted more so I gave in just to have a sip of the power I possessed. I couldn't control it anymore and when the lights went out I remember charging the hellhound. I remember she went invisible. She grabbed the tablet in her teeth. I sliced her throat but my sword went right threw her. She disappeared and I remember screaming as a sudden rush of power burst out around me. I felt tired all of a sudden and I remember giving into the soft pillow of sleep that overtook me." Dipper said in tears. Bill sat down next to him and put his arm around Dipper as he buried his head into Bill's chest sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm a fucken idiot! I'm such a fucken idiot! I gave into the darkness again and this time I might not have come back! I'm a monster! A freak! I'll kill someone! I know I will! That's what demons do, they kill people! I'm no different from Bipper! I'll kill you Bill, if I lose control again I'll kill you and take everyone else with me! Just kill me and be done with it!"

"Dipper I'm not -" Bill started. "I SAID KILL ME!" Dipper snapped as he grabbed Bill by the throat as he pressed him into the ground choking him. "Agh! Dipper! ack enough! You're not ack a demon, and you certainly ack aren't going to kill anyone!" Bill coughed as he struggled to get Dipper's hands off of his neck. "Hahaha, right. Like right now? Hahahaha!" Dipper laughed in hysterics. Bill closed his eyes. "Sorry for this Mason ack I'm only doing what I have to! Soul jump!" Bill's eyes glowed white and so did Dipper's. Bill blinked. "Why am I agh! Can't breathe!" Dipper recoiled growling as he tossed his head around. "Bill!" Dipper called. Bill looked at Dipper who was safe in his body. "Worry about you! I'll deal with this!" Bill growled. Dipper shook his head. "This isn't your fight!" Bill smirked at him. "Not my fight huh? I beg to differ. I couldn't fight my darkness in the past. Now I have a chance to. To protect you!" Bill screamed as a shot of pain ripped itself threw Dipper's body. He bit down hard on his lower lip to draw blood. "I need to focus on your darkness. Try not to detract me." Bill said. Dipper gritted his teeth. "Fine but I'm not leaving your side." Bill nodded. "Fair enough just keep a distance from me." Now Dipper nodded. "Sure."

Dipper sat off to the side watching as Bill struggled in his fight with his darkness. Dipper felt guilty that Bill was fighting and was in pain all because he couldn't fight it on his own. Understandably Bill would criticize his thinking. _"I'm doing this for the both of us. So please don't worry about it. I'll be back before you know it, Pinetree. Trust me."_ He would say with a smile. Dipper pulled his legs close to him. It felt weird to have such long legs. Bill wasn't much taller than he was. Maybe a difference of three inches. Still Bill had long legs. But his body overall felt welcoming to him. Every inch felt strong and well developed. The ironic thing was that both he and Bill had hair that defies the laws of physics as both of them had hair that naturally stood up on end. Bill more so than his. Overall being Bill wasn't all that bad.

Bill fell to his knees as he breathed deeply. His chest raised and fell in time with his breaths. Bill looked over at Dipper. "No more black magic for you Pinetree, it's not very fun trying to stop this thing." Dipper rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry Bill. I just...are you okay?" Dipper asked. "Yeah I'll be fine. I've at least weakened it. A little more should put it to an end." Bill replied.

 _ **(A/N: So quick thing about me and this story. I'm guessing by now you're seeing a pattern of the characters apologizing consistently when they screw up. The reason for that matter is I'm Canadian. So yes, we apologize a lot. Well that's all. Back to the story!)**_

Dipper shifted uneasily. "Are you sure you're okay?" Bill laughed. "Yes, this isn't my first rodeo Pinetree. I'm a dream demon sure but I also have the ability to do some hefty mind magic. The mindscape and the dreamscape are my domain's. As well as the nightmare realm. You forget what I accomplished as a demon. I could manipulate reality and people. I think I can handle my lover's inner demon." Bill said with a grin. He gasped out in pain as he shut his eyes tightly.

Dipper frowned as the cycle repeated itself. Dipper's only hope was that Bill hadn't been lying to him. Was he right, was he wrong? Dipper didn't know. Suddenly Dipper felt a liquid drip down his face from his eye. He brought his hand up to his face before bringing it down in front of him. "Blood." Dipper muttered. He looked back at his body which had a blood trail slipping down his cheek. "Please stay strong my love." Dipper said aloud.

Bill gasped out as he fell on his side shaking. Dipper was at his side immediately. "Bill!" Dipper cried. Bill chuckled. "Ugh, it's done. No more darkness. You're body 's safe now." He wheezed breathlessly. Dipper put his hand on his face. "Thank you, Bill. I don't know how many times I'll say that, but you fought well for the both of us." Dipper said softly. Bill rested his head on the ground. "Let's get out of here? What do you say?" Dipper nodded. "Yeah, let's." Bill sat up with Dipper's help. "Soul jump." Both boys blinked as they found themselves back in their normal bodies. "Implode time and space, threw the confines of the mind, reality and illusion recompense and grant us passage to our home!"

Back in the shack

Bill and Dipper opened their eyes. Bill found himself back on his bed. Both looked at the door and saw a very, very pissed off Mabel. "Uhhh...I can explain." Bill started. "Bill Cipher you little shit! You went behind my back and went into Dipper's mind! What happened to being human huh? Give me one reason not to stab you with my knife!" Mabel hissed glaring at him with fury. "WOAH! Mabel calm the fuck down. Bill was only doing his job, you know helping to make me, me again! Don't fucken come in here making god dame death threats at a guy who hasn't even had a chance to explain himself!" Dipper snapped at her. "I'll get to you afterwards! Neither one of you is getting off! You fucked up really bad this time Mason. I thought I could rely on your magic but I really can't now can I after the shit you pulled in that cave." She hissed back. Dipper curled his hands into fists clutching his blanket. Bill got out of his bed and walked towards Mabel threadedly. He slammed his hand next to her face his yellow eyes blazing. "You're making yourself look like an asshole, Shooting Star. I like you really, and your family, but I won't be afraid to put you in your place! I entered Dipper's mind to stop the darkness that Bipper left behind when he got possessed. That's the only reason why I entered. If I hadn't intervened your brother would have gone dark side like I did so foolishly in my youth. I wasn't about to let that happen to him. Dipper didn't ask to lose control. What happened in the cave was a byproduct of Bipper's possession. Any questions bitch?" Bill growled sternly narrowing his eyes. Mabel lowered her head. "No, Bill I don't." She said. "Good, glad we could clear this up without the need for bloodshed. After all we're human ' s we have the ability to "talk" shit out amongst ourselves without the need for violence, the world would be a lot safer if that's how issues are resolved without causing world war III or the bloody Apocalypse." Bill said rolling his eyes. Mabel snapped her fingers. And Bill fell to his knees. "My that was a truly...defuel speech. Blah! I think I threw up a bit. It was so lovey dovey. If you really wanted to put me in my place I don't know actually try throwing a punch at me instead of staring at me with your eyes Cipher. I mean really? How many times am I going to be able to screw with you two lovely gentlemen, before you realize you're still sleeping?" Mabel grinned. "BIPPER YOU FUCKEN PEST! How many times are you going to make me hate you!" Bill snapped as he looked back at Mabel. "Not to mention why mask yourself as my sister twice now?" Dipper challenged. "To answer your question Bill for as long as you can't figure out that you're in an illusion when you do my entertainment is gone, simple. As for your question Pinetree, it's simple. You both trust her, and I have all of her memories and memories you both have of her, but I don't have to be Shooting star. I could also be Aurora. Let's put it this way, anyone I torture or am close to I can become them. It's a beautiful ability I have as a- oh Ha-ha my that was close. I almost let that slip. Can't give you much headway in my back story. That's for another time. You'll find out eventually but not now." Bipper grinned. "Your hellhound called you Prince. Prince of what!?" Dipper asked. "Ha-ha wouldn't you like me to answer that question. Like I just said. My back story is for another time." Bipper laughed. Bill tried to move but couldn't. "Let's go just me and you!" Bill snapped. "You really want that Bill? Are you positive?" Bipper asked. "Dame straight I do!" Bill replied. "Bill no you're giving him what he wants! Walk away!" Dipper snapped. Bipper smirked. "Who are you going to listen to Cipher? Your lover or take this chance to fight your enemy?" Bill looked back at Dipper. Bill closed his eyes. "I'll listen to him thanks. As tempting as kicking your ass into the ground sounds this isn't reality. Nothing I do here will happen to you in reality." Bill said. Bipper sighed. "And here I thought you'd put me in my place." Bipper changed himself into Dipper. "After all love it's the lest you could do after all I've been a very, very bad boy. I think some punishment is in order wouldn't you say?" Bipper said biting his thumb blushing a harsh shade of red.

Bill had to turn away in order not to get turned on by the maid costume Bipper was wearing, no Dipper, fuck it was confusing as all hell.

Dipper looked at him with disgust. "I don't sound like that! And hell, no bondage and whipping aren't my kind of sexual dreams!"

Bill tried to bury his head. "Pinetree please for the love of God make him stop please I'm begging you." Dipper looked at him. "You're joking, you're turned on by that!?" Dipper asked. "Well no shit, it's a fucken - never mind." Bill stopped himself. Bipper grinned. "Oh, so that's your weakness? Honestly, it's kind of pathetic? The power of boners is strong with this one."

Dipper glared at Bipper. "I liked you better waring my sister's face." Bipper laughed. "Oh, I can tell." Bipper changed himself back to his normal form. Bill sighed. "Oh, thank god." Bipper looked at him before turning his eyes back to Dipper. "Now that I've had my fun with him, I needed to thank you for being so cooperative with my hellhound. Some minor wounds. But nothing I couldn't heal." Bipper grinned. Dipper growled. "So, you got your tablet what makes you think you're not still in deep water!" Bipper smirked. "Oh, I can assure you I'm very much safe on my island. It's you two who are drowning in the inky depths. It's been fun but I've got important matters to attend to. Farwell gentlemen. It's been yet again a pleasure to fuck with your minds."

...

"I'm going to kill that demon!" Bill snapped borating as he paced the length of the room. Dipper sat on his bed watching him. "I can't believe I let him get to me like that! I let my feelings...it wasn't you and I- UGH! I can't even think!" Bill fell face first into his bed screaming in his pillow. "I'm such a fucken idiot. And I feel so embarrassed about it!" Bill muttered as he turned his face to look at Dipper.

"It's okay love, I don't blame you for your fantasies, we all have some sort of kinky fantasy. Mine well...it actually makes sense now." ASMR chills ran down Dipper's spine. "That's both creepy and satisfying all at once." Bill raised his brow. "Do I want an answer for that or do I leave that water uncharted? Fuck it I'm kinckshaming it, tell me." Dipper laughed. "Now who's interested my sex life?"

"I _am_ part of your sex life Pinetree." Bill said to him from across the room. "I was being sarcastic. My fantasies always involved me and you, I never understood it and at first I kind of panicked about it then I started liking the whole slow touching and magic that went with it." Dipper blushed as he said it. "So, I suppose those fantasies involve an even dormancy?" Bill asked. Dipper nodded. "I'm still slightly disturbed about the fact that you know all of this." He proclaimed. Bill broke up with laughter. "Of course, I know that stuff. I've known it since forever. I may have been a demon without a human body but I know how humans reproduce. Ha-ha by the way your expression is amazing."

Dipper grabbed his pillow and buried his head into it. It took a minute or two before both boys where laughing at each other's fantasies. So much in fact that a few tears slipped down their faces from laughing so hard.

Just then the door opened. "What the hell is going on -up here...ugh...am I interrupting something?" Mabel asked as she stood in the doorway. Both stopped for a moment before laughing even harder than before.

Dipper took in a sharp breath. "I'm dead. Oh my god I'm so dead. I can't...I can't even. Hahaha." Dipper started laughing again. Bill held his sides. "That was amazing. It was so awkward but it's hilarious!" Mabel blinked as she looked at both her brother and his boyfriend. "Uh-huh, mind telling me what's got you both bouncing off the walls sort to speak?" Dipper shook his head as he laughed. "Nothing. It's between Bill and I. You don't need to know." Dipper said with laughter. Bill nodded. "I second that!" Mabel sighed. "I swear sometimes I wish I had Bill's magic because I'd love to know what goes on in your heads."

"No, you really wouldn't, I can vouch it for the both of us. The things we think of isn't for the world to see. My apologies." Bill stated getting his breath back. Mabel rolled her eyes. "Now would you two get dress in your day clothes and come downstairs. I think you need to clear some stuff up with all of us Dipper. About what happened in the cave. We're all on edge about it but we want to give you a chance to explain yourself and your actions. That is of course if you have any reclusion of it that is."

Dipper frowned. As the moment he and Bill had had washed away with his guilt. "I remember. We'll be there in a few." Mabel nodded before closing the door behind her. Dipper stared at the door for a long moment. "Bill?" He finally said. "Yeah?" Bill asked. "Whatever you do, no matter how mad they are at me for what I'm going to say...do not lash out at them. They won't understand it all completely. Some might not believe my words and accuse me of wanting to use black magic. You know the truth, and you have the right to speak up about it. But no death threats or violence, not even magic. If you're going to take my side I don't want them to assume that I brain washed you to fight for me. I want this to go as smoothly as possible. Can you promise me that?" Dipper said. Bill looked at him. "Sure, of course. If it helps you in any way I'm on board with it. Even though it kind of kills me inside to try to not at least raise my voice." Dipper nodded. "I know. Let's just get ready."

Downstairs in the family room

Bill and Dipper walked into the family room. Around the room was their team. Pacifica held her back against the wall, Robbie and Wendy sat on chairs from the dining room table so was Ford, Stan, and Mcgucket. Gideon and Mabel sat on a bean bag chair and Aurora sat on the comfortable chair in front of the TV. Bill sat down in the other bean bag chair and Dipper sat down next to him.

"Okay Dipper, can you explain to us what happened in the cave?" Ford asked him. Dipper slowly nodded. "After Bill sent me after the hellhound I used the same spell I used on Bill on myself, which I now know has conaquncies. What happened was I attacked Bipper's hellhound and drew blood with my sword. Suddenly I felt myself slip from reality. I felt all that power and I wanted more so I gave in just to have a sip of the power I possessed. I couldn't control it anymore and when the lights went out I remember charging the hellhound. I remember she went invisible. She grabbed the tablet in her teeth. I sliced her throat but my sword went right threw her. She disappeared and I remember screaming as a sudden rush of power burst out around me. I felt tired all of a sudden and I remember giving into the soft pillow of sleep that overtook me. That's everything I can recall from the moment I entered the cave." Dipper explained to everyone. "You gave into the darkness again! Dipper this isn't the first offence you've pulled using dark magic! You have not only hidden the fact that you used magic outside of Gravity Falls, knew that you possessed Bill's powers, studied a summoning spell to bring forth the dead both zombie and ghost alike, lost control and forced possession of Stanley, and now embracing the dark magic. I'm not sure I'd trust you after all that. For all we know you'll crave that power and go looking for it. I wouldn't be able to stand to look at you if you became a demon." Ford said shaking his head in disappointment.

"I don't disagree with you IQ, you have every right to not want to trust Dipper for what he's done. While at the same time I do disagree with you, Dipper's proven himself far more than most of you here. He's knowledgeable about magic both light and dark. I have watched that 12-year-old kid grow up to be a man in the last six years. Sure, myself and Bipper where in his mind, sure he used some of _my_ powers. They aren't as easy to contain. But this kid did it with little hesitation. I didn't mind keeping to myself when I was in his mind. The old me as soon as I had reformed would've taken the rains a long time ago. But I didn't. Yes, Dipper's done some bad things and made bad choices. It's what makes him human. Hell, I've made some pretty fucken bad choices in my past. If that's not proof enough I don't know what is." Bill explained.

Ford looked at Bill. "You have some bias in this conversation Bill your opinion has been heard but don't be surprised if the verdict does not meet your expectations." Bill's face twisted. "What verdict? Last, I checked you wanted to hear his side of the story. We heard your side and now you've heard mine. At what point is there a verdict about anything?" Bill asked trying to shallow his aggression which burned deep in his chest. "The verdict of whether or not we continue following under Dipper's command or pick a new leader that isn't a threat." Gideon said. Bill's eye twitched. Dipper rose from beside Bill. He noticed and looked up at Dipper. "Pinetree? You good?"

Dipper approached Ford. "Is that so? You want someone more suitable to lead the team? Hum let's see here, who here has the highest knowledge of mythology and its creatures, has powerful magic, and who has the ability to be a strong leader? Let's see Gideon's magic let's be honest here isn't nearly strong enough to fight with as a weapon? You don't have the best leadership skills. That leaves Aurora, Bill, and I. Let's be honest again here, you really have no idea about Aurora at all and she's new to this whole modern-day Era, and Bill is a great cantante but I highly doubt that you want him to lead seeing as he's short tempered, and tried to kill us six years ago, and I can read it clearly on your faces that you're all wary that this whole "reformed" bullshit isn't accurate. So okay let's see, that leaves little old me! Face the fact Ford, you've got no plan to replace me as leader. You only said it to satisfy half the people in this room. Truth is sure you're afraid of me. You have every right to be. I've got demon blood in me. Why do you think Bipper needs me alive? Point is, I'm not about to step down from my position as leader of this team. You want to prove me wrong, that tournament I mentioned, would be the time you prove to me that you bunch of sissies have the balls to defeat me. Have I made myself clear?" Dipper stated. Ford stood up and got in Dipper's face. "I stand by my choice." Dipper grabbed Ford by his shirt. Bill immediately was there in between them. "Enough both of you! Ford sit down. Dipper sit over there! This is a prime example ladies and gentlemen of what not to do. This was meant to be peaceful. IQ, you're to blame for setting him off like that. I fought back Bipper's corruption, to ensure that Dipper wouldn't lose control again. You pressing on about a new leader doesn't help us, it doesn't help him. So, let's all just relax, and breathe. If we fight amongst ourselves the team won't work as a unit and as friends and family. You've all known each other for six years now. Yes, we'll all bicker and fight, but at the end of the day we can't be set apart." Bill said with wisdom. Aurora could only give Bill a proud smile. "You finally understand. If I had asked you to do that when we were together long ago you wouldn't have intervened and given that speech. It just goes to show you just how much you've changed since then." Aurora said softly. Bill stopped for a moment to let her words register. He shook his head. "Sure, but I can't take all that credit. I've watched Dipper break up fights in this team for six years. Each person here has a different way of understanding something. Sometimes you have to be forceful and explain yourself, or gentle and explain yourself. That's what Dipper always did. So why can't I?"

Dipper looked up from where he sat holding his head. "I really hate that my temper isn't in check. Thanks for intervening though. It could've gotten ugly." Bill nodded. "Your welcome, I kind of figured out that you weren't completely talking to me when you told me to keep my cool. You needed me to because you knew you wouldn't. Good call in letting me know in advance. You know, even if it wasn't completely stated." Dipper smiled. "Ha-ha no problem. I'm just glad I caught myself before something happened. Though I've got to have the world's largest headache after that."

"This is exactly what I thought would happen. You're still too out of control. If you lose sight on what really matters we could walk to our deaths. I'm looking out for our team." Ford said. "You think I asked for this! You don't think I know that?! You have no idea what I feel like! Not a second goes by where I regret the things I've done using black magic! It's like weed, try it once and it gets you high. It's feels like floating on fucken air. The incantations are simple, the overwhelming power makes you want more, the stuff is toxic to a spell caster I know that! Doesn't change the fact that I gave into Bipper's magic which started the corruption in the first place. It doesn't change the fact that I'd do it again in a heartbeat. But I won't because I know that I have people who care for me enough to fight a battle to save me from the darkness. You all can hate me, not follow orders, not trust or care about me. It won't change that you're all important to me. I just hope you all know that. Come on Bill, I need some air." Dipper said as he got up and left the room without another word. Bill looked back at Ford. "I hope you're happy with yourself IQ. He's your nephew. And look how fast you were to hurt him. I hope to god he forgives you for the shit you just pulled. If it was me I wouldn't." He said before going off after Dipper.

The room grew quiet. No one said a word.

 _'What have I done?'_ Ford thought in disbelief.

Meanwhile with Dipper and Bill

Dipper punched the totem pole angerly. Bill stood behind him. "I can't believe him! I believed in Grunkle Ford! I idolized him! He taught me how to harness my magic. And now...here I am being shunned away and turned on by my own family! I want him to suffer! I want to hear him plead for mercy! I want... I want his blood." Dipper snapped. "Please try to stay calm Mason. You're letting it get to you which is making you angrier. I don't want you to lose control." Bill explained. "Why should it matter? It's not like any of them care. All they see is a monster! I have no self-control! If I can't control my emotions my magic flares! I am dangerous. I should just...I should leave. You'll all be safer that way." Dipper said looking away from Bill. Bill grabbed Dipper's wrist. Dipper looked back at him and yanked his wrist away from Bill. "Dipper you don't have to do this. I can't let you leave." Bill said. "Watch me!" Dipper said.

"MASON PINES DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK TO ME!" Bill snapped as his voice grew demonic. Dipper looked back at him in shock. Bill's eyes were black with red veins and crimson red irises. "Bill?" Dipper asked. "DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK TO ME AGAIN! I WILL NOT LOSE YOU AGAIN PINETREE! I WON'T HESITATE TO KEEP YOU HERE BY FORCE!" Bill snapped again. Dipper stopped as he realized what he'd said. "Oh no... Bill I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking, I'm not going to leave you behind. Please don't...I won't." Bill's eyes returned to normal as he collapsed to his knees. Tears flowed down his face. "I won't lose you like I lost Aurora. I'd kill myself if I lost you. What'd be the point of living if I have no one to love?" Bill sobbed. Dipper walked over and pulled Bill into a hug. "I'm sorry. I let my anger get the best of me. I ended up hurting the most important person who believes in me. You didn't deserve it Bill. I'm so sorry." Bill wrapped his arms around him tightly. Bill leaned in close to Dipper's ear.

"Quite the impressive show Pinetree, wish I could've joined in the festivities. After all. We're one in the same."

Dipper pulled away quickly. "Bipper!" Dipper looked around wildly. An inky darkness surrounded him. "BIPPER YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHERE AM I!?"

"Dipper! Snap out of it it's not real!" Dipper heard Bill say. Dipper blinked and he saw Bill's face in front of him. He was covered in bruises, and cuts, even a fat lip. Tears slipped down his face as he looked consuned. Dipper blinked in a daze. "Bill your face." Bill hugged him tightly. "Who cares about my face you're back. Thank the Axolotl for that. I thought I'd never see you again. You completely shut down. I've never seen you fight like that. You were in pain and you were screaming and you were crying... I'm just happy I got through to you."

"Uh-huh, what do you mean? I did that to you?" H-how?" Dipper asked. "Your magic did it. I'm fine really, it doesn't hurt much. I don't blame you for attacking me. It wasn't you, I know it wasn't you." Dipper moaned. "Mum no stay, away." He said as he tried to squirm out of Bill's grasp. "Pinetree relax, relax." Dipper stopped. "I'm sorry." Dipper whimpered. Bill sighed. "Like I said before, it's not your fault. You blacked out, you were panicked and angry." Dipper looked down at the ground. "I thought I was awake. I knew I was awake. I said things...scary things. I went to leave you. You got mad and when I realized what I'd said I hugged you. But instead of your voice it was Bipper's. He said: quite the impressive show Pinetree, wish I could've joined in the festivities. After all. We're one in the same. Whatever that means?"

Bill pulled away from Dipper as he thought. After about a minute he shrugged. "I'm not sure. I can't really tell you what he meant." Dipper nodded after releasing a sigh. "Now let me see your face." Bill held up his hands. "I'm fine Pinetree, I can heal it myself." Dipper glared at him. "Huh...fine, you can look but no healing." Bill sighed. Dipper begun looking over Bill's wounds. The wounds weren't too bad. Most of his face was bruised. With a few small cuts. Dipper sighed. "You're going to be okay, none of the wounds are serious. Thankfully." Bill smiled at him with arrogance. "I could've told you that."

Dipper pushed him off balance and he fell on his side. Both started snickering. "We are fucken children I swear." Bill said laughing. "We are, we really are." Dipper replied with a smile.

"I swear I can't leave you both unattended for two seconds." Dipper and Bill looked over to see Aurora. "How much did you see?" Bill asked. "Enough to know that we have a legitimate issue. Dipper's got your aggression but now there's something a bit more, that fighting still isn't yours and isn't Dipper's. From what I can see here is that we have Bipper still controlling Dipper's actions." Aurora replied. Dipper frowned as he looked down. "I can't control it. I really can't control it." Bill looked at Dipper with worry. "There's got to be something I can do about this. But the question is what that implies." Aurora crossed her arms. "Well you could make him grey." Bill looked at her as if she had insulted him. "Absolutely not! I won't do that!" Dipper raised a brow. "Grey?" Bill sighed. "Grey is a lose term for making a human emotionless. It's a mind spell that I know of that I taught Aurora. If I used the spell you'd be grey, meaning you won't get angry but you'd also not be happy or sad, nothing." Bill explained. Dipper looked at them. "Why would you want me to go grey Aurora? Are you siding with them?" Dipper glared at her with suspension. "Calm down, no I'm not picking a side. I'll gladly stay mutual thanks. I'm only suggesting that spell as it would keep your emotions in check and keep Bipper from taking control to throw you into your inner mind." Aurora said. Bill nodded. "I see your point though if I do that...Dipper loses his charm." Dipper thought about it. "A spell caster's job is to take existing spells and combine them to make new spells. We could use the grey spell while mixing it with a spell that doesn't take away my positive emotions." Bill looked at Dipper with shock. "That just might work. There is one spell I know of that could keep your positive emotions. I've never tried combining the two spells. Nor do I know if it'll work out or not in a positive way or a negative way. " Bill said. Dipper put his hand on Bill's shoulder. "You can do this." He said. Bill nodded. Dipper sat in front of him. Bill placed his fingers on Dipper's forehead. "Nitromi si mort dismrï ne sï." Dipper gasped. Color begun fading from his face and his eyes. Bill withdrew his hands. "Dipper?" Bill asked worried. Dipper looked at him. "Ugh, Bill?"

"How do you feel Pinetree?" Bill asked him. Dipper thought. "I feel...I feel..." Dipper trailed off. Tears begun to fall down his cheeks. "I can't feel anything." Bill looked away cursing himself. Bill felt horrible. The spell didn't work. And it would be some time before he could undo the effects of the grey spell. "I'm _so_ sorry Dipper. I tried...but it didn't work." Bill whispered as he took Dipper's hand into his own. Dipper didn't register the touch. Dipper's throat suddenly was cut open. "What?! Pinetree! Aurora help m- Aurora! Everyone… no!" Bill gasped as their bodies littered the ground around him. The shack was on fire and smoke filled the air as an ember glow lit the eerie black -red sky. Bill looked now floated above the town. Monster's roamed the streets of the town. Humans where either dead or in chains as the monsters watched on. All the while standing among the carnage was none other than Bipper himself.

"BIPPER!" Bill snapped. He didn't look up at him.

Bill opened his eyes quickly. Dipper sat in front of him looking worried. "Pinetree! You're alive!" Bill cried as he embraced him. Dipper sat there. "Ugh I don't know what you're talking about? Of course, I'm not dead? Why would I be? Bill are you feeling okay? After you did the spell you passed out and hit your head pretty hard against the ground." Dipper said. "The spell? It didn't work." Bill said. Dipper shook his head. "What are you talking about? Bill, I haven't felt this good in days. My mind is at peace. No voices no bad thoughts. Your spell worked." Bill looked up at him. "But I saw...you were, and then I saw the outcome of the future. Your throat was slit. Aurora, you and the others were dead. The shack was on fire and smoke filled the air. The people of Gravity Falls were either dead or in slaved. Monsters roamed the streets. And in the center of the carnage was none other than Bipper himself." Bill said. Dipper looked at him. "Do you think it was a future vision?" Dipper asked him. "Maybe? But I haven't had one for a long time. It could've just been caused by me hitting my head as you had said." Bill said. Aurora shook her head. "No, you had a vision. I recognized that face you made when you were unconscious." Bill looked down at the ground. "God please don't let what I saw be true." Bill pleaded. Dipper hugged him. "We'll get through this, we always do." Bill nodded. "I hope so too Pinetree. For all our sakes." Dipper got to his feet. "Let's head inside. It's a bit chilly." All three went back inside.

Meanwhile

Bipper sat at a desk writing on a paper with a ball point pen. Ember tilted her head at her Prince's work ethic. "If you don't mind me asking what are you writing?" She asked him. "I'm trying to translate this tablet you brought me. The language it's written in although I can speak it, it's just simpler if I change it to my own language. It makes it so only I can understand what I say rather than the official verses in the tablet. Can't risk those misfits learning what it says." Bipper explained. Ember thought about this. "I suppose it could work in retrospect, however something seems like it doesn't fit the chessboard you're playing on." She paused and Bipper raised a brow. "Sure, you have your pawns… however there is still the fact of the plans you've got in motion. I know it's not an issue for you my Prince, and not my place to criticize however, isn't it priority for you to collect the colt and have a human with demon's blood to open the Gate of Hell? Not to mention kill the spell casters? If the King found out you kept spell casters alive." Bipper sighed as he put the pen down on the desk. He folded his fingers over each other. As he rested his chin on them. "Ah yes Samuel Colt's gun. A high-level spell caster and hunter. Quite the nuisance he was. His colt was the only thing that could kill me, but now that I am immortal- more so then I was before- his colt can't hit a shadow. I've covered my bases. However, you're correct, if this _was_ the true Gate of Hell that is. That contraption that you see there is a portal that was designed to open an interdimensional rift between worlds. I've edited the behavior of the portal that instead of opening to another world it opens to Hell. From there my plans will be set in motion. You see Ember? I'm on top of this. There is one thing that I do need some help with, however." Bipper said. "How can I be of service my Prince?" Ember asked as she bowed her head. "I need you to bring me a specific crystal from Hell. It's called an Erotic crystal. They only grow in the-" Ember nodded. "In the volcano of Nefti I know what you're talking about my Prince, you only need one, with the brightest shine." Bipper grinned. "That's my girl. I've trained you well." She bared her teeth with a grin. "But of course, my Prince. It's not an issue. After all, it's a domain for fire creatures such as myself. You yourself dared the odds to enter that of my domain centuries ago to find me as a pup. It will be nice to return home after all this time on a mission from you my Prince. Understandably I realize that I mustn't waste time while on this mission." Ember said. Bipper beckoned her to him. She walked over. He rested his hand on her head. "I don't do this often, but I'll allow you to spend time at the volcano. Regain your strength and see your home. Once that is done return to me with that crystal." Ember was taken aback by his words. "Are you positive my Prince? I won't hesitate to return to your side." Bipper grinned. "I'm sure Ember, have fun. You can freely travel between realms. I can't. Do it for the both of us." Ember bowed. "As you wish my Prince." Ember stood back and breathed fire that opened a hole in the air as she jumped threw it. Bipper watched the hole close and frowned as he held his heart. It hurt quite a bit. Dipper's incisal attack from the fight inside his mind was still quite painful to Bipper. Though that wasn't what worried him. _'If I'm not careful one miss calculation, and this fragile plan falls apart. However, I highly doubt it...though this wound I can't heal completely is a harsh reminder of that. I can't afford to make a stupid mistake like that again.'_

Meanwhile back in the shack

Bill, Dipper, Ford, and Aurora sat in the shack laboratory library surrounded by Bill's books. Each of them had their heads in a book. Suddenly a loud slam alerted them. It startled Bill so much that he lost his contrarian over levitating himself that he dropped out of the air onto the ground onto his book. "Owwww." Bill muttered as he poked his head out from behind the table. Dipper laughed slightly. "Are you okay?" Dipper asked with laughter. Bill looked in Pinetree's general direction. "Other then I landed on my volume of "Myth and Legend" I think I'm alright. If your back lands on a book it's supposed to hurt...right?" Dipper nodded as he giggled. "Yeah that's supposed to hurt."

"Gentlemen and lady time for a break." Dipper looked over to see Mabel with her hands folded. Dipper pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "Mabel we've only been at this for 45 minutes. I think we're good." He said. "I said break. We all agreed now is the best time for that tournament you told us about yesterday." Mabel said. Dipper looked at Ford then to Bill. "Can I still participate?" Bill nodded. "I don't see why not. How about you IQ?" Ford hesitantly answered. "Well, I'm putting faith in your spell Bill. You can participate however should I see any reason of dark or malicious intent in your spells or behavior you are to be stopped, in any means necessary." Dipper sighed but nodded. "Okay, I agree to those terms."

Outside

"Fuck it's freezing!" Dipper said shivering. "What California boy can't handle a little cold weather?" Gideon grinned. Dipper growled. "Shut up! if you live where it's 80 degrees in winter you're not a custom to have layers and thick skin!"

"Once we get started we'll get warmed up. So, who's first, we agreed that melee users would go first?" Mabel said. "Yeah, that'd be you, Gideon, Wendy, Robbie, Soos, Stan, Mcgucket, Ford, Bill, and I. We can pick who we fight or choose at random." Dipper said. "Random!" Wendy said. Dipper nodded. "Right, radomis pikrra." A blue light hovered over Gideon and Mabel's heads. "Mabel and Gideon, you're up first." Dipper said.

"Fuck yeah, it's not even going to be a challenge! No offense Gideon." Mabel said. "Ouch, words hurt darlin'." Gideon said.

Mabel and Gideon stood opposite of each other. "Ready? Begin!" Dipper said. Gideon flung out his weapon on his ribbon. Mabel blocked it with her knife. "Come on Gideon you've got to know by now that I'm not an idiot at knife play. So instead of putting out weak long-range attacks actually close the gap between us and fight knife to knife." Mabel said. Gideon shook his head. "Nah I'll keep my distance for the time being darlin'." Gideon said.

Dipper and Bill stood next to one another. "His strategy is lacking." Bill muttered. Dipper sighed nodding. "Yes, I'm aware of that. The thing about Gideon's attack style is if he can keep things long range he'll keep it that way. Where Mabel prefers close range fights, something her and Stan have in common. Stan taught her everything she knows. It just happened when that kid tried to stab Mabel that we intervened. Other than that, though she can kick ass in a fight. However, if Gideon can pull off taking her knife she can't fight." Dipper explained. "True but we did all agree that her life force magic is an extension of her knife. She can just summon the knife back to her." Bill replied. Dipper nodded. "True. It should be interesting how they handle this fight."

Mabel ran at Gideon. He flung his knife. Mabel again blocked the attack and closed the gap between them. Mabel was about to strike when the knife nearly hit her. She jumped away at the last second. She twirled her knife. "Not bad. Not bad. Little slow to the draw. I saw it coming in your eyes. But if you're going to play that game I'll play." She threw her knife up in the sky and it floated in the air.

Dipper grinned. "Hum, interesting tactic. I wasn't expecting her to use her life force so early on in the fight. However, it's difficult to get in close with Gideon's weapon." Bill chuckled. "Yes, however look at her face." Dipper looked at her face. It looked like she was in pain. "She's in pain. I guess Bipper's attack did some real damage. Let's hope it's not severe." Bill nodded. "Agreed."

Mabel pointed her finger at Gideon. The knife flew itself at Gideon as if it had a mind of its own. Gideon gasped as he had to block the incoming attack. Mabel pulled her hand back and the knife returned to her. Gideon gritted his teeth. _'Dame, if I don't think of somethin' soon, one slip up and I'm screwed.'_ Gideon said to himself. _'Dame, my life force is hurting. Bipper must have really damaged the flow of life force I can produce. He stabbed a needle behind my ear. If I could just?'_ Mabel brought her hand up behind her ear and touched the spot where Bipper's needle had punctured the skin. The pain washed itself away. Mabel sighed before grinning. _'There we go. No more pain. If it lasts until the end of this fight that'd be perfect.'_ Mabel raised her hand up in the air then brought it down. The knife flew up before flinging itself at Gideon again. Gideon jumped out of the way but got hit in the back. "Ah! Ow that hurt a lot." Gideon whimpered. Mabel summoned back her knife to her. She grinned. "Expect the unexpected Gideon. My knife follows my commands." Gideon growled. "Now I'm fired up!"

Dipper chuckled and Bill grinned. "How long till he figures out when Mabel is on attack she leaves herself open to a flanked attack from behind or from the side?" Bill asked. Dipper shook his head. "With Gideon I'm not sure. I'm sure the rest of us have already picked up on her mistake. However, I doubt he has even seen it once. Though it could be a tactic. Leaving yourself variable to trick your opponent into thinking he or she has the upper hand in the fight. When they get in close to close the gap and end the fight they can be struck down. Though it's a risky play, though I have confidence in Mabel's fighting technic." Bill looked at Mabel. "You make a pretty convincing argument there Pinetree. She managed to kick start her life force to flow properly. Though I doubt she's had enough practice with that knife to use her life force to its maximum potential."

Aurora looked over at her boys. "Can I be the first to say how hilarious it is that you two are commentating over the fight and strategizing like a pair of ESPN sports announcers watching Football." Dipper and Bill blinked. "The fact you know what that is startles me." Bill said. Aurora smiled. "Like I said, everything Dipper knew I knew." Bill scratched his head. "Right forgot you controlled Pinetree's body."

Mabel made a few hand jesters and the knife followed them. Gideon blocked the series of strikes. He ran to the left -Mabel's right- to try and flank her from the side. Mabel's knife returned to her hand. As he got close. She ducked his attack and tripped him. Gideon fell into the dirt. He looked up at her. She smiled at him and offered him her hand. "Not bad Gideon, there's of course room for improvement but in a fight against me no one's really lasted for that long. Though if you had been using your magic this fight might have favored you." Mabel said as she helped Gideon to his feet. "Shit you're crazy strong with that knife. Mine is a lot bigger than yours and you blocked it like it's nothing." Gideon said to her. She grinned. "It takes skill. I've trained consistently for six years. The only opponent I couldn't beat was Bipper. Though I doubt any of us could."

Dipper clapped his hands together. "Mabel wins, well done both of you." Aurora nudged Bill. "These two morons commentated over your fight. It was hilarious." Mabel laughed as she shook her head. "Hahaha why am I not surprised." Dipper laughed. "Okay, " he finally said. "Who's next, radomis pikrra." Again, a blue light lit up over heads. However, the light was over him and Bill. "God dame it...I was hoping I'd fight IQ and avoid fighting you Pinetree." Bill laughed. "Oh well, guess it's a 1v1 between Bill and I." Dipper said. "I think we all have this in mind. Screw the rules, you both can use magic in this fight." Mabel said. "But it's meant to be a melee battle only." Dipper said. "Just give them what they want Dipper." Ford said. Dipper looked at him. "Are you sure?" Dipper asked him. Ford just sighed. "Go ahead." Dipper nodded. "Alright Bill, you heard them, swords and magic are allowed. Should we ban any spells?" Bill thought. "Not really, I think we both know what spells we should and should not use." Again, Dipper nodded.

Both stood opposite of each other. Bill held his gold and silver sword, while Dipper held his blue and silver sword. Bill and Dipper grinned. "Ready, begin!" Mabel said.

"Estagarta!" Dipper said. "Estagarta!" Bill said. Both spells cross and wrapped around their swords. Both grinned at each other. This was going to be an interesting battle between the two. Dipper and Bill had spent years together learning the same spells, learning about each other. Bill and Dipper's sword clashed together. Bill and Dipper's eyes locked as their swords where evenly matched. Both broke away from one another. "Dos fi tomta!" Dipper said as a white wolf appeared in front of him. It darted at Bill. To which Bill struck it as it lepted at him. Dipper closed the gap and Bill just had enough time to block the attack. Another clang of swords echoed. Bill and Dipper jumped back from one another. "Tifto dis." Bill said as red lighting left his fingertips. Dipper took the attack. Red lighting shocked up and down Dipper's body. He brushed it off as if he hadn't just been shot with lighting. Bill lowered his head. _'Shit. Don't go dark, don't go dark.'_ Dipper grinned darkly. _'Fuck! Please don't do this Pinetree hold on!'_ Dipper lifted his hand. "Mi niftra poison hold!" Bill's eyes widened. _'Fuck!'_ Bill fell to his knees holding his head in his right hand. Ford stiffened reaching for his gun. "Stay out of this fight Ford! He's fine. The spell isn't exactly black magic. Sure, two verses are but the others aren't. I just - agh- have to make quick work of this fight as Dipper's spell eats away my magic. No biggy." Bill said glaring at him. Dipper's lips fluttered as he tried to keep his composure. Why was Bill lying to him? Why would he not want him to be stopped? Bill looked him dead in the eyes. "I trust you Pinetree! You _can_ do this." Dipper's eyes softened. He smiled. "You bet I can." Dipper then ran at Bill at full strength. He slashed his sword. Bill blocked it and followed up with his own attack. Both did this a few times.

Aurora smiled at the two. "It's impressive to watch them fight. They're both very skilled fighters." Mabel nodded her head. "No kidding, Dipper's almost as good as me. Though I can't help but think Bill lied to Grunkle Ford about Dipper's spell." Aurora sighed. "That's because he did. The spell was dark. It's called Dark Night Poison Hold. The spell when casted eats away at another's magic leaving the spell caster weak. It's a spell used by the horseman."

"Then I should-" Aurora interrupted Mabel. She shook her head. "Don't. It wouldn't matter anyway." Mabel raised a brow. "What do you mean it wouldn't matter? The deal was that if Dipper went dark side the fight would end! Both of them agreed to that!" Mabel said in disbelief. "Bill rigged the spell to pick him and Dipper as opponents. He did it so if Dipper did lose control again his powers wouldn't be able to hurt us, the down side to this is that the barrier that Bill has created keeps him inside, if something goes wrong none of us can rescue him. We've already seen Dipper use one dark spell, the question remains, can he control the dark magic he has. Some spell casters could balance light and black magic but they were a rare occurrence. I just hope my old lover knows what he's doing. For both their sake." Aurora said. Mabel looked back at the fight. "Dipper." She breathed.

Dipper pressed his sword down hard against Bill's. Bill winced as another shock of pain bit through his magic. "Bill, it hurts. I can feel it clawing away at the spell." Dipper said as he tried to force his sword to strike Bill. "No, I couldn't tell? Why else would I have rigged the spell to pick us? Agh, I kind of figured that in a fight your dark magic would try to control you. The barrier keeps them away from us and your powers away from them." Bill said as he tried to keep his strength up to keep Dipper's sword at bay. "Dame it Bill, I lose control again you take to full assault of the attack. Doesn't that, I don't know, scare you?" Dipper asked as he jumped away finally giving Bill a bit of breathing room to get back to his feet. Though Bill knew that it'd be short lived. He could already see Dipper was readying himself for yet another attack. Bill readied himself. Dipper ran at him again raising his sword. Bill went to block when he felt something sharp pierce his head. His eyes widened as he staggered for a moment. Before falling limp on the ground. Blood dripped down Dipper's face as he himself stood over Bill's body. He turned his head to look behind him. Bipper stood with a gun in his hand. He blew away the smoke. "Admit it kid you can't fight what you are? We all know you're thinking of killing him. So just do it already! Repeat after me now. Binds of darkness embed the venom of poison into my veins, open the door to the satied darkness. Go on say it!"

"NO! I won't! I'm not you!" Dipper snapped holding his head as his eyes blazed yellow. Ford pulled his gun and went to shoot Dipper. "Holy father purge the darkness and stop the demon!" Ford snapped. "Ford wait!" Mabel gasped. The gun went off and the bullet fell to the ground. "Bill what have you done!" Ford snapped. Bill looked over at him out of the corner of his eyes he narrowed them. "My job. I told you not to interfere." Ford shook his head. "You idiot! You both promised that if he went dark the fight would end!" Bill scoffed. "If we were fighting Bipper it wouldn't be stopped. The faster you learn that life doesn't work how you want it to the faster you'll see in reality that your niece and nephew both where attacked by Bipper! Mabel has to live with remembering what he did to her, so does Aurora, and Dipper's mind was taken over by Bipper! There's no doubt that it had an impact on Dipper's magic and on his mind. So, I'd like it if you'd step the fuck off about him going dark side!" Ford growled as he watched on.

Bill barely had time to dodge Dipper's attack. Dipper's eyes shook as he looked around panicked. Bill already knew that the darkness that he'd fought before had returned in the form of Bipper. It was like if you could see Lucifer himself in your head tormenting your mind. Bill closed his eyes. _'This is the last of my powers. After this I'm out. If this doesn't work I'm dead.'_ Bill thought. He opened his eyes. "Angelic summon, bird of peace!" Pure blue-white magic created a elegant dove which flew into Dipper's mind. Bill collapsed to his knees. Dipper grinned as he stood before Bill. "If you think a spell like that would work with as little magic as you've got right now your poorly mistaken Cipher." Bill narrowed his eyes. "ROT IN HELL!"

Dipper's eyes widened as they turned blue before he collapsed to the ground breathing hard. He looked at Bill who smiled. "Well that was fun." He joked. However, the next few seconds faded into a blur for Bill. He remembered seeing someone come up from behind Dipper and hitting him over the head as he fell onto the ground while he felt something cold touch his skin as he fell asleep.

...

Bill stirred as he opened his eyes. The world spun. He closed his eyes again before opening them once again. Things where steer now. He looked around. His eyes landed on Dipper's still form. He tried to get up but couldn't. He looked back at his wrists. _'You're joking. Magic restraints? Did I really piss off Sixer that much to put me in magic cuffs?'_ Bill thought rolling his eyes. "Hey, Pinetree?" Bill said. Dipper stirred. "Ugh Bill?" Dipper asked dazed. Bill smiled and sighed. "Are you okay?" Bill asked. Dipper nodded. "I think so. My head hurts a bit."

"Ehum." Dipper and Bill looked over to see Ford. _'Well shit, now I'm going to have to listen to a scolding that's really not nessacary.'_ Bill grouned to himself. Dipper lowered his head in disappointment. _'What's he going to do to us? To Bill?'_

"You both are in serious trouble. _Expeally you Bill_. You not only lied to me about stepping down if Dipper went dark side but you kept me from interfering. That's serious! I want to trust you Bill I do, but you just don't deserve it. Expeally now after the stunt you pulled." Ford said glaring at Bill. Bill scoffed. "I had my reasons. Besides could you blame me? Ever since the hellhound incident you just won't drop your high and mighty bullshit. You're just looking to blame me for all this. I used to be a dream demon, my domain's in the mind. I was trying to test my hypothesis of the limits of the spell I used. In a fight I found that the spell weakens as well as times of overwhelming stress. Any other time it's fine. I put the barrier in place to keep you all safe if something went wrong, and so I could protect Dipper from you, Sixer. You were going to shoot your own nephew! I wasn't about to let you do that!" Bill growled. Ford laughed slightly. "See that's the issue Bill. Dipper's -" Bill tugged on the restraints. "You're going to say "Dipper's a demon?" Right? Well he's not. He's human like you! The only demon here was me! I swear to the Axolotl, if I have to explain this to you one more time -I don't care if everyone gets mad at me- I will possess your mind and make you see my point because surely words aren't coming across clearly enough!" Ford shook his head. "Some things never change."

"Grunkle Ford, please just listen to him. I don't want you two to fight. We're family. Please trust him. I know things look super bad right now. But believe me when I say I'm trying really hard to keep control over this dark magic. If there was a way to drain the dark magic I would've done so already." Dipper pleaded. Ford looked back at Dipper. "But you can't, can you?" He hissed. Bill growled. "Leave him alone!" Ford turned back and punched Bill's nose. Bill turned away growling in pain. He turned his head back to look at Ford with a furious look on his face. Blood dripped down his face from his nose. His nose also was shifted into an odd position. It was definitely broken. " _That hurt!_ All I can taste is blood. Punching my nose wasn't a good idea Sixer. Nor was it going to shut me up. You either just wanted to punch me for the hell of it or if your intention was to shut me up and or show "dominance" in this situation you have a shit aim and I'm not afraid of a cowardly weak old man." Bill said with enough control that it shocked both Dipper and Ford. Dipper tried to go to him but couldn't. He looked down at the restraints. A pair for his wrists and one for each leg. He was restrained to a chair. "The fuck is this bullshit? Are you that paranoid that I'd try to kill you that you put me in this many magic restraints?"

"Be happy with what you have, your sister and Aurora wouldn't settle for you being completely restrained. They said that this would be good enough." Ford said. Dipper looked back down at the restraints. They all opened and fell to the floor shattering. Dipper got up and rolled his shoulders. Ford was flabbergasted by what he saw. "H-h-how?" Dipper grinned. "What point of strongest spell caster did you not get? I've got spells to get out of just about anything. Besides they aren't necessary. Bill and I can behave ourselves like men." He brushed passed Ford and bent down and touched the restraints. Bill's fell off and shattered. Bill got up from the chair he was on. He repositioned his nose with a loud sickening crack. "Agh son of a - that hurt worse than I thought it would." Dipper raised a brow. "Your nose was broken Hun, you didn't numb the area, of course it'll hurt like a bitch. It's to be expected." Dipper said. "Now then Grunkle Ford, what can we do so you understand our point?" Ford shook his head. "You can't." Bill cracked his knuckles. "Forgive me Pinetree." Bill pressed his index finger and middle finger on Dipper's forehead and Stanford's forehead. "Mind link open." Ford's body dropped to the floor with a thud. Dipper staggered back. "What'd you just do Bill?!"

"Desperate times, called for a desperate action to be taken. He needs to see it one way or another. Best place for him to see his error is seeing inside your mind. I should've asked first." Bill said looking down as he grabbed a tissue to stop the bleeding from his nose. Dipper held his head. "So, you're telling me that my great uncle is in my head?" Bill raised and lowered his hands. "Yes and no. His body is out here but his conuosness is in your head so yes he's in your head but can't do the same things I can." Dipper glared at him, but sighed shortly afterwards. "Sometimes I have to question your methods." Bill could only give him a little smile. "You'll always have to question my methods. I'm not what you'd call "straight forward" Pinetree." Dipper nodded _. "You don't say?"_

Meanwhile

Ford stood looking out into the darkness the surrounded him. _'Dame it! What the hell did Bill do to me?'_

"Stanford Filbrick Pines? My you're the last person I'd thought I'd see here. Welcome to my home." Ford whirled around on a dime to face the origin of the voice. Bipper floated there. "Bipper!" Ford snapped. "Woah easy there IQ, I don't want you to have a stroke. Besides, I'm not really the real Bipper, I'm really just what was left behind when the real Bipper was exercised. Not that I'm any less dangerous then the real deal. I know why you're here IQ, and I'm going to unveil the truth. I know exactly why you're acting like this. You're not really angry at Pinetree and Cipher. No, you're terrified of losing him to me, just like when you summoned Bill 36 years ago. You used black magic back then. You went insane. You don't want that for Pinetree. You thought sure one time was all it was going to be, but then Bipper sent his hell hound. I gave Dipper the spell to change into a demon, when he used it on himself it worked out perfectly. He lost control and gave into me. My powers flow through Pinetree's body IQ, you can't stop me." Ford shook his head. "Shut up! What happened 36 years ago doesn't matter! I was young and foolish!" Bipper laughed. "Doesn't matter? Phawhaha, that's where you're wrong Sixer, it does matter. Dipper's young just like you were. Only difference between you and him is that unlike you he's got demon's blood. I don't doubt that if given the opportunity to learn to control the demon blood inside him that he could lead an army. That's always been the purpose of yellow-eyed demons. They were the second demons to be created by Lucifer. There are 4 yellow-eyed demons. Azazel, Ramiel, Dagon, and Asmodeus. You're looking at one." Ford looked at him. "Then who are you then if you're not Bipper?" Bipper grinned. "Well that all depends, beat me in a fight and I tell you which I am." Ford rolled his eyes. "Typical." Bipper shook his head. "Actually, now that I think about it, you know enough. I'm done with you."

Back in reality

Ford gasped as he woke up. "Ha! Told you he'd be fine." Ford heard someone say to his left. He propped himself up on his hands as he pushed to his feet readjusting his glasses. He saw Bill with his arms crossed with a bruised nose. Dipper hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're alright Grunkle Ford." Ford hugged him back. "I'm sorry for not believing you. I just didn't want you to end up like me when I used black magic." Dipper pulled away quickly. "You used black magic!? If you knew what it felt like why wouldn't you sympathize with me?" Ford looked away guilty. "I did at first, when you attacked Stanley, that was justified...but what I saw in the cave...I wasn't so sure anymore. I saw something that wasn't my nephew anymore. I was scared to admit that, and I didn't want you to know about my past actions. I got a hold on mine. I don't feel it anymore. Seeing yours, I can see why it's as bad as it is. Bipper gave me information about himself though." Dipper and Bill looked at one another. Bill walked over to be next to Dipper. "What did he tell you Ford?" Bill asked in a more serious tone. Ford took a breath. "He said that if Dipper was given the opportunity to learn to control the demon blood inside him that he could lead an army. That it's a role that yellow-eyed demons have. He said that the yellow-eyed demons where the second demons to be created by Lucifer. There are four yellow-eyed demons, Azazel, Ramiel, Dagon, and Asmodeus. He didn't state which one he was." Bill looked at Dipper with worry. "If my memory recollects his hellhound called Bipper a Prince right?" Dipper nodded. "He's a Prince of Hell." Dipper, Ford, and Bill looked over to see Mabel. "He's a Prince of Hell. And no not all the Princes gave humans demons blood. The only one who did that was Azazel. But last, I checked in supernatural the only living Prince of Hell is Asmodeus. But Bipper isn't like him. He fits Azazel ' s personality. So, my guess is that Bipper is actually Azazel." Mabel said. Bill groaned. "I have so many books about everything. So why is this the first time I'm hearing of the Princes of Hell?" Bill asked. "Bipper had mentioned that he had fought during the first apocalypse when the horseman walked the Erath. Would it have made sense that a Prince of Hell would lead an attack during that period of time?" Mabel nodded. "Most likely. Azazel stayed loyal to Lucifer, he remained in hell by his side. While Ramiel, and Dagon hid on Erath, Asmodeus was punished for trying to release a creature from the pit. Azazel would make deals and in those deals some children ended up given Demon blood as babies. Demon blood can give you high amounts of powers. Anything from visions, super strength, telepathy, and will over others. Eat enough demon blood and those powers get crazy strong. The only bad part of eating demon blood is the rush of power you get from it, then when you try to stop you go through a psychotic break." Mabel explained. "That would explain some of my powers...but I'm a spell caster, I'm human." Dipper said. "Not entirely, demons blood can make you a demon however it takes a lot to turn a human into one. However, that spell you used made you a demon. It makes sense now doesn't it?" Mabel asked. Dipper shrugged. "I guess? Though I don't quite understand it." Bill pinched the bridge of his nose. It hurt but he quickly pushed the pain aside for the moment. "Okay so let me get this straight, and correct me if I'm wrong by the way, you're telling me that Bipper is Azazel, a Prince of Hell -whom you've watched in your show- he gave Dipper demon blood, and when he showed up in Dipper's mind after I possessed him and now is back, not to mention if Dipper learned to control the demon blood he would have those powers you mentioned?" Mabel shrugged. "Yes and no. From all the encounters we've had with "Bipper" Dipper said that he had been locked back up in hell when the gate was closed."

"I never told you that. I only told you about the horseman." Dipper said narrowing his eyes. Mabel blinked. "Oh? Then why'd I say it if you didn't tell us?" Dipper growled. "Maybe because you're Bipper." Mabel shook her head. "Me? Bipper? Hell, to the fucking no. I want the dammed psychotic demon dead. Why would I want to be him?" She hissed. "Bipper likes showing up as you, forgive us if we are a tad skeptical." Bill said. "Really? Really? I swear you're both overly paranoid." Mabel said rolling her eyes as she pulled out her knife and rolled up the sleeve of her pink sweater and pressed it into her skin. She did flinch. Blood coated the knife. "Now if I was Bipper do you really think I'd bleed if he can change himself into shadows?" Mabel asked. Bill and Dipper sighed. "Sorry Mabel, I was the only one outside of Bipper to know that he was locked back in hell when the door closed." Mabel shook her head. "No worries, sorry for freaking you out. I don't know how I knew that?"

Bill sighed loudly. Everyone looked at him. "Something wrong Bill?" Dipper asked. "No, I'm fine...I'm just...flustered. All of this is confusing to me. I literally just turned human, and still haven't quite figured out what emotions are. Not to mention that there is a lot more going on then what I had originally thought. Bipper- Azazel had this planned for who knows how long. I just...want it to be over so we can live a somewhat normal life." Bill said with honesty. Dipper nodded. "No kidding. I wouldn't mind having this end and get back to school to catch up on homework." Bill laughed shaking his head. "You and homework. Mabel socializes more than you do kid. When we get back to California I'm taking you to a bar and we're going to party and get drunk. You have no say in this." Dipper laughed. "We're both under the drinking age Bill, we could only drink in Canada. Drinking age is 21 in the US." Bill crossed his arms. "Then we're fucken going to Canada then." Dipper raised his finger to protest but Mabel padded his back. "You heard the man you're going to let loose. Party and drink. And maybe even getting a little..." She bent down to whisper in his ear. "D in the process, hum?"

Dipper shuttered and hid his face in his hands. "Dame it Mabel not cool!" Bill looked confused. "What'd you say to him?" Mabel grinned. "Oh, that you and him are going to fuck." Now Bill both grinned but his cheeks where red with embarrassment. "Mabel Pines bluntness queen. Then again I have no idea how'd you word that in a way it's not blunt and to the point." Bill said finally. Ford rubbed his eyes. "I'm right here you three." Bill and Dipper froze stiff. Mabel just grinned wildly. "I saw an opportunity and took it. I've been wanting to say it since yesterday." Ford just sighed. "I have to have the weirdest niece and nephew out there. One is dating an old rival of Stanley's and the other is dating my old enemy who just so happens to have been an evil dream demon who was bent on controlling our world. But you know what it sets you two apart from the rest of us." Dipper and Mabel smiled. "Thanks, Grunkle Ford." They both said.

...

Aurora sat on a bean bag chair watching the others competing in different activities. A lot of this was new to her. Sure, she knew somethings but there was a lot she didn't know. She felt something touch her shoulder, she jumped and looked up to see Bill. "Bill, you startled me." She said. Bill smiled. "Sorry, Pinetree. How are you doing? I haven't really gotten a chance to sit down with you alone since we spoke yesterday. But a lot happened since then. How are you dealing with being...alive?" He sat down next to her. She frowned as she looked down. "You know, I always longed to return to Gravity Falls and be alive to live my life again. But...now I don't want it. I thought being alive would be fun but it's not. It's chaotic, there are bad people in this world, when I was dead it was peaceful. Once you're dead you don't come back Bill. Your case was different. The Axolotl, your god, made it so that you could have a new life. But I'm not like you. My string was cut. Now all of a sudden, I have a heartbeat, I have oxygen. It's terrifying." Bill looked at her with a frown. "I can only imagine. This world has changed so much since you and I were together. To you all of this must seem so weird. Colored television, gaming conceals, laptops, internet, cell phones...and so much more. You were born in the year 1833, and we met in 1849 when you were 16, so yeah a lot has changed." Bill said looking at her. "It's not fair." Aurora said. Bill blinked. "What's unfair?" He asked. "It's unfair that my soul, my very being was ripped out of my heaven just so Bipper could torture me and hold me ransom to get the tablet. Out of everything he could've done he brought me back to suffer." Aurora said pulling her knees in close to her chest. Bill looked down. "If I could send your soul back to heaven I would, but there are limitations to even my magic. I've heard of resurrecting the dead but this is something that I've never seen before. But Bipper's a Prince of Hell, so it could make sense." Aurora lifted her head. "When did you figure that out? I never told you that." Bill crossed his arms. "Oh, so you knew what the hell he was and that information would've helped us out yesterday. As for when I learned it, I learned it today. Ford talked to the darkness in Dipper's head." Aurora sighed rolling her eyes. "Typical Bill Cipher, just for the record everything can't always be fixed with mind magic." Bill chuckled. "What can I say, I tried it the human way, that didn't seem to stick so I used the Bill way. He's fine by the way." Aurora laughed. "The Bill way? I love it. Oh my gosh I love the name. It's brilliant." Bill grinned. "Thank you kindly." Both shared a laugh together. Bill remembered what it was like back then. They'd spend hours in his cave after she finished school. It got her away from the people in Gravity Falls who treated her badly because of her powers. They'd practice spells together and she'd teach him what it was to be human. She was always enthusiastic when she showed up. It was difficult for her on the days he was away from her in his realm. He finally had said: screw it- and ended up staying in her world for days at a time only ever briefly leaving to make sure his interdimensional criminals didn't do something stupid. "You know what, I'm taking you and Dipper to my cave." Bill said. Aurora laughed. "You want to go to your cave? Why?" Bill rubbed his neck. "I want you guys to see it, I know you have but Dipper hasn't. I want him to see where we used to hang out together." Aurora nodded. "Sounds fun, Bill. Count me in." Bill smiled. "Thanks Aurora."

...

"Are you really sure you want to take both of them out of the barrier? What if Bipper-" Ford said, before Bill cut him off. "Bipper won't be foolish enough to come to my cave, three powerful spell casters against a Prince of Hell? Seems to me like it's not such a bad combination. Though naturally I've been wrong before." Ford narrowed his eyes at Bill, before softening his gaze as he sighed. "Just be careful with them, and keep them safe." Ford said finally. Bill nodded and put his hand on Ford's shoulder as he squeezed it. "Of course, they're important to me; I'm always going to be there for them. They both have been there for me in my time of need, so I'll return the favor by being there for them." Ford pulled Bill into a hug. Bill winced at the action as he hadn't expected Ford to hug him. "Uh...IQ?" Bill asked. Ford let him go. "Sorry, just pretend that never happened." Bill raised a brow as he smirked. " _So_ , you do like me." Ford glared. "It. Never. Happened." Bill chuckled. "Okay, but I'll hold it against you, ha-ha, black mail is a wonderful thing." He started to walk towards Aurora and Dipper who had backpacks, Mabel had Dipper in a head lock, as Aurora laughed. "Did I miss something?" Bill asked as he approached. "Help...me." Dipper pleaded holding out his hand. "Mabel please let your brother go. He can't breathe." Bill said. Mabel let Dipper go. He gasped in air. "Sweet, sweet oxygen." Aurora laughed harder. "Again, what'd I miss here?" Bill asked. "Just saying goodbye to my little brother is all." Mabel said. "By putting him in a head lock? Isn't that," Bill struggled to find the word. "A tad drastic? A simple hug would've sufficed wouldn't it?" Mabel shrugged. "Well, yeah? But where's the fun in a simple hug? He is my brother a little rough love doesn't hurt does it?" Bill shifted. "I-I suppose not. But cutting off his breathing is stretching it a tad far. Refrain from that and you'll be fine." Mabel sighed nodding as she rolled her eyes. "Fine." Bill looked at Dipper and Aurora. "You two ready to go?" Both nodded. Bill held out his hands to them both took his hands into there's before Dipper and Aurora took their remaining hands together. "Wasn't it you who said we can't teleport to sacred ground?" Dipper asked. "In this case, because I'm here I've granted you both permission to join me. Besides it's a lot faster to teleport. Ready?" Bill answered. Both nodded in response. "Telapoto!" With that the three disappeared.

In the cave

Bill, Aurora, and Dipper appeared in Bill's cave. Bill snapped his fingers and the cave lit up in firelight. Dipper was in awe of seeing the symbols that Ford had seen 36 years ago. He looked at the walls, Dipper pulled out two journals. Journal 3 and his journal. He flipped through the pages of Journal 3 to bring up the code decipher. "I'm surprised you still need that thing to decipher any sort of code?" Bill said as he walked over to him. "Normally I wouldn't use it, but I haven't used a lot of code lately. It's just nice to refresh my memory. I know you can read it. But I don't want you to tell me I'd like to figure it out for myself." Dipper said. Bill nodded and smiled. "Sure, thing kid. Knock yourself out. Most of this is in ruins and glyphs. Ask for help if you need it." Dipper nodded as he went back to work on deciphering the wall. Bill walked over to Aurora who ran her hand over the symbol on the wall. A triangle and a Pinetree interlocked together. She smiled. "I remember this, I drew it on the day you gave me this." She lifted the pendent up off her chest in her hand. Bill smiled. "I remember this. It's hard not to think about our past. I know I'm supposed to live in the present with Dipper yet it's nice to relive what I used to have. The good side of it that is." Aurora shook her head. "I keep telling you, act like I'm not here. Because I'm really not supposed to be here." Bill sighed. "I know that, I do, it's just...difficult for me to do."

"Hpfi tri hrsoi." Bill's eyes widened as he turned quickly. "Pinetree, don't!" Dipper looked back at him. His eyes glew yellow with slits. "Oh? You mean this? Hpfi tri hrsoi nigh strallia." Bill dropped to his knees. His eyes widened as they shook. "Please, Dipper...don't...don't let him do this." Bill pleaded. "Soul bind depart!" Aurora said. Dipper looked over to her. "You say something?" Aurora staggered. "You shouldn't be possessed." Dipper grinned at her. "Who said I was possessed, Aurora?" Bill bowed his head. "Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt them." Dipper laughed. "How heroic of you Bill, I'm touched...not really it's sappy and pathetic. "Take me, leave them out of this." God that's what you sound like. Grow a pair why don't you?" Aurora shook her head. "What did you even do to him?!" Dipper looked at Bill. "The spell I used was a spell developed to control Bill against his will, anything I order him to do now he will follow it." Aurora looked at Bill. "Can you resist the spell?" He shook his head. "No, I can't. My will isn't mine." Aurora clutched her hands into fists. "Dipper you need to stop this! This isn't you, you don't want this!" Dipper laughed darkly. "You're right, Dipper doesn't want this, but I do. Bill stand." Bill got to his feet as tears fell down his face. "Aurora, forgive me if I act against you. Know that by no means do I have the intention of doing this or harming you in any form." Bill's voice shook and broke up as he spoke. Aurora nodded. "I know. I forgive you." Bill looked back at Dipper. "I just want to ask of you one thing?" Dipper raised a brow. "Oh? What's that Bill?" Bill closed his eyes before opening them again. They held fear, regret, sadness, passion, and forgiveness. "That no matter what happens, next. I want you both to close your eyes. And no matter what you hear, don't open your eyes, no matter what. Only open them when I tell you both to open them. Aurora, Dipper...please... close your eyes now." Aurora closed her eyes and mentally Bill could sense that Dipper had closed his eyes. Now it was just Bill and the darkness that corrupted Dipper. "Trying to keep them both from the sight of you killing Aurora? Really? That's almost touching. Now then, kill Aurora!" Dipper snapped. Bill didn't move. Dipper looked at him. "I said kill Aurora!" Bill's clothes started to become black and crimson red. His eyes turned black with red veins and crimson red irises with slit pupils. Bill lifted his hand and held it up in front of him. Black flames licked away at his hand. Dipper stumbled back. "But- but you just said...how are you?!" Bill looked down at Dipper's trembling form. "The conaquncies of activating the spell...really does piss me off. I normally hate doing this, and I'd hope I'd never have to again, but I've dealt with you long enough. I'm going to purge you from Dipper's body. The conaquncies that it will have on me I can take, but I'm done...I'm done with you and your methods Bipper. Demon blood or not I'm still your biggest threat. Today I make my stand. I will protect Dipper and Aurora, and the others and everyone on this planet! Say your prayers darkness." Bill growled deeply. Dipper looked petrified. "This can't be...you're human now this is." Bill grinned. "My true darkness. You hold a mere fraction of the true Bipper's powers. I shouldn't have an issue snuffing you out of his body." Bill begun to walk towards Dipper. "No stay back!" Dipper screamed loudly. Bill put his black flaming hand on Dipper's forehead. Dipper screamed bloody blue murder. His eyes trembled at the sight of Bill's face. Black veins chewed up most of his face. Dipper's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground. Dipper's normal eyes returned for a brief second before they closed. Bill stood above him. He looked down at the black flames burning away at his hands. Painful memories flashed before his eyes. Other demons screamed as they burned in the black flames that shallowed the dimension whole. He had watched it all burn away. Everyone and everything, burned that night in the black flames. Then all the screaming had been silenced, silenced forever, there was no music to be played for the fallen, no burial for the dead, no family to offer kind words to heal the family torn by guilt and sadness, there was only...only ever silence. Tears slipped down his face as they fell on the ground. His form changed back to gold and black and his flame returned to blue, but the tears didn't stop. There was only guilt and pain tearing Bill apart from the inside of his chest. "You both can...open your eyes now, it's all over now." Bill managed to say. Aurora and Dipper opened their eyes. Both shaking from the scream they'd heard. They saw Bill in the center of the cave on his knees crying uncontrollably. Aurora and Dipper both got up and sat down next to him. " Bill? Are you... alright?" Dipper asked hesitantly. "No." Was all Bill said. And then...silence.

...

Aurora and Dipper sat quietly next to Bill. His sobs where soft and quiet. Guilt and sadness filled the air. They had stayed like this for a long time. Finally Bill took in a deep shaking breath. He brought his hands up to his face and used his sleeves to wipe away the tears he had. It hadn't helped much, as tears still slipped down his face, however they came less now than before. Bill looked at Dipper and Aurora. He forced a smile. "I'm glad you're both okay." He said in a broken voice." Dipper took Bill's hand. He flinched at the touch and quickly pulled his hand away. " Bill, it's okay, whatever happened it's over now. You're safe, we're both safe. Please tell us what we can do to help." Dipper said to Bill. He just shook his head. "No, I'll be fine, eventually. I just...have a lot on my mind. Besides...there's nothing you can do, memories aren't able to change expeally mine. I just need some time or distract myself from my thoughts." Bill muttered as he wiped away more tears. "Dame it, I must look like a wimp." He said. Aurora put her hand on his shoulder. Again he flinched away from her touch, she quickly removed her hand from his shoulder. "Why would you be a wimp? Bill, you defeated the darkness, even paying a price to accomplish that. I see now that price was remembering your past. Even though you knew the price you did it to protect us. That doesn't make you a wimp, it makes you a hero." Bill looked at them both and smiled as tears fell down his cheeks. "Thank you, both of you. It's nice to know that you both have my back if I need you. Neither of you have even asked me what happened, or what I did? _Why?_ "

"We haven't asked because we respect you, if you want to tell us then that's up to you. But we both don't want to pry where we don't belong. You asked us to close our eyes for a reason, Bill. It's because of that we won't ask." Dipper said. "What do you remember?" Bill asked him. Dipper shrugged. "I remember reading a spell, then I found myself in the darkness. I remember Bipper resisting the spell and you falling to your knees under his control, I screamed for him to stop but he didn't. I remember you asking us to close our eyes. I remember hearing Bipper panicking, I remember he screamed as I shut my eyes tighter. Then I remember you telling us to open our eyes. Then everything until this point. The only thing I don't know is how you used your own darkness to purge my own?" Dipper recalled. Bill looked down at his hand which trembled. Dipper took notice. "It was your flames, wasn't it? You used your flames to stop the darkness. I didn't know that your blue flames could do that." Bill shook his head. "I used my flames yes, but not the flames that you're speaking of." Dipper tilted his head. "Your red flames?" Again, Bill shook his head. "Not my red flames either. The flames I swore I'd never use again. Black flames."

"Black flames? The same flames I saw back in the cave when your mom disappeared, when you lost control? I've only seen them once in that cave? But I've never heard of black flames being used. You don't have to say but why would you use the black flames if they hurt you and remind you of the past like Aurora stated earlier?" Dipper asked. Bill winced. _'I used the flames, in the cave after my mother disappeared? How did I not notice them before?'_ Bill thought. "How- I- I don't want to talk about it." Dipper nodded. "I understand." Bill growled and glared at him. "NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NO ONE WILL EVER UNDERSTAND! YOU DIDN'T KILL EVERYONE YOU EVER KNEW! I- I did. You don't understand the pain I'm in, and I wouldn't want you to. I have to live with guilt on my conuosness for what I did. New life or not, my soul will burn in hell for what I've done no matter what good I try to do." Tears fell down his face again. Dipper clutched his fists. "You're right, I don't understand. And I have no business in it. But I want to do whatever I can to help you, yelling at me isn't going to help you." Bill's eyes widened. He covered his mouth. "I'm so sorry, Dipper. I didn't mean-" Dipper shook his head. "It's alright Bill I'm not offended." Bill shook his head wildly. "Stop forgiving me for things like this! I snapped at you for no reason whatsoever." That's when Dipper noticed Bill's form beginning to turn see through. "Bill you're disappearing!" Bill looked down at himself. "What's happening to me? I can't be disappearing into the mindscape! Dipper!" Then Bill was gone. "Bill!" Dipper screamed.

...

Bill looked around and intently knew where he was. Tears filled his eyes as his regret felt like a leach sucking blood, only difference salt and a lighter weren't going to make this leach go away. Bill looked down the sidewalk to see a gold triangle with one eye carrying groceries with her magic. The words left his mouth before he could stop himself. "Mom." She went right threw his body. Bill jumped and touched his body. "Oh, I'm a ghost. Dame it Axolotl if this is your doing I'm going to wipe that stupid ass grin off your fluffy face." Bill growled under his breath. Gemini opened the door and Bill followed her inside his old house.

"Bill, sweetie I'm home." Gemini called as she closed the door. "In the family room Mom." Came a voice from the other room. Gemini walked over to the room and saw Bill holding out his hand as his brow was deep in contraction. "Come on, float you stupid orange." Bill muttered as his slit pupil looked at the orange on the table. "Ugh! It's no use! I'm never going to be able to use my magic if I can't even levitate a stupid fruit." Bill groaned as he slammed his flat face against the table. The orange caught fire. Bill gasped and quickly grabbed the glass of water to douse the blue flames. "Why does that always happen!? It's like my powers are toying with me...or is it just the orange?" Gemini chuckled. "Bill sweetheart, you're forcing your magic to do what you want it to do, magic doesn't work like that. Think of that brook we visited, our magic flows much like that little brook. You have to feel your magic flow through you, and extend that feeling to what you want to levitate." Bill looked at her before looking away and sighed. "All the other demons my age are able to use their magic, and I- I can't, I only seem to light things on fire." He muttered. Gemini rubbed his back. "You're just a late bloomer dear. But you know what?" She asked. Bill looked back at her. "What?" He asked with enthusiasm. "Late bloomers are destination for greatness, they are wise and good leaders. Who knows, maybe one day you'll be on the high Council. Who knows?" Gemini said. Bill watched her leave the room with the groceries. He looked back at the scorched orange. He sighed. "Let my magic flow like water? Sounds easy enough."

Bill sat on the couch watching the in counter. "I remember all this. The levitation spell was one of my first spells. But my powers took the form of fire, almost every time. Other demons could make copies of themselves, make things appear, even transform themselves into animals. But I couldn't do anything like they could. My magic has developed a lot since then...but I know how this all ends. And as much as I want to tell myself to not go through with my plan later in life it won't make any difference. I'm walking in my memory, my past. Maybe it's for a reason? Something I missed? Something I need to remember? Or is it just plot convenience so people can hear my sad little back story, so you all can give me reformation so my actions in the future don't seem as harsh. Trust me, this past is my worst fear." Bill muttered to himself.

Bill lifted his hand and focused on the orange. "Flow like water." He said. The orange started wiggling Bill's eye widened with hope but it was dashed quickly as the orange caught fire again. Bill slammed his flat face against the table again. "Gosh darn it! I had it! What happened now!?" He groaned.

Bill broke out laughing. "Oh my god I sound so innocent, that adorable. And I didn't swear. Ha-ha oh man that's great."

Bill looked over at the couch. "Ugh...I can hear you, why do you sound like me?" The human Bill froze. "Uhhh...it's your imagination." Bill raised his brow. "Oh yeah because that's happened before, now then are you going to show yourself or not?" The human Bill appeared. Demon Bill jumped. "Ah what the heck are you!?" Bill blinked and rubbed his neck. "Ugh...I'm a human, but I was you at one point though." Demon Bill raised his brow. "What are you implying here? You're saying you're me? Last, I checked I wasn't "human" What even is a human, and how do you see? You have two eyes that's bazaar! And what are you wearing, why are you so big? What are those things on your...well what is all that?" Human Bill chuckled. "I latterly wondered that same thing." The demon Bill looked down slightly. "What are you doing here? In your memory I mean?" Bill winced. "H- how do you know we're in a memory?" He crossed his arms. "Ugh, I heard you say something about being in your memory." Bill sighed. "So... about that orange." The other Bill looked back at the orange fruit on the table. "Is it my powers or is it the orange?"

"A lot of people said it's the orange, they'd be right, but they'd also be wrong. Your magic takes the form of fire, and just so happens to be very temperamental. The orange catches on fire because it's infused with your magic. Hence why every time you try to levitate it, it catches fire. You see that fan?" Bill pointed at the fan. The other Bill nodded. "Put the orange in front of it."

"But it'll roll away." Demon Bill said. Bill shook his head. "That's the point. Give it a shot." He said. The other Bill shifted. "Okay human me, I'll try it." Demon Bill lied it on the tablet in front of the fan, before turning his body to look at Bill again as he crossed his arms behind his back. "Okay, it's in front of the fan. You want me to turn it on and try to levitate it?" He asked. Bill smirked and nodded. "Go on then, let's see." The other Bill looked at the human Bill. "You are so weird. Then again I've always liked weird." He looked at the orange again and held up his hand at the ready. He turned on the fan and the orange begun to roll away. Bill focused his powers on the orange to keep it in place to not let it roll away. The orange caught fire. Bill was just about to give up, but realized that the orange was floating ever so slightly in the fan's wind. The human Bill smiled. "There you go, you're doing it." Demon Bill looked at Bill. "But how!?" He asked. "Out here the air flow isn't even and is pushing the orange down rather than up. The fan is pushing air around the orange equally so it can float. Naturally you won't need the fan forever." Bill explained. "That's incredible! So, you used the fan?" The human Bill shrugged. "It kind of just happened by accident one day, and figured it out from there." Suddenly the scene started to disappear. "I guess it's time for me to go." Said the human Bill. Demon Bill waved. "Bye!" Bill chuckled. "Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!" Then he was gone.

He reappeared in a large foray with a large glass chandler that floated above him with magic. All around him was quartz and finished red maple wood walls. Panic set in as Bill realized where he was now. _'No, no! I need to get out of this memory! This was the day that I-'_ Bill watched himself walk through the door into the room. Bill sighed. "Well I have no choice." He went through the door into the room. It was large and open, it had several rows of benches for demons to sit on when there were meetings, or trials. Today however there was nobody in the room other than the High Council. Bill bowed to them. "Good morning High Council." He said. A green octagon raised his hand. "Good morning, Bill Cipher. You may proceed with your meeting with us." He said. "I've been creating new spells, powerful spells. I've trained and conditioned myself to use these spells for combat. I believe that it'd be best for others to learn these spells. So, what I'm saying is...I want to join the High Council." Bill said looking up at them. A blue hexagon laughed. "I've never heard something as daft as that! You dare walk in here demanding that you want to be part of the Council?! It takes skill, years of experience and training, leadership skills. All I see before me is a young demon who claims to want into the council. I hate to burst your bubble Bill but you're in no way ready to be a council member, let alone lead our people. Nor do we need magic to fight with. The way our crime is dealt with currently is good." She said. Bill clutched his fists as rage welled up inside him. Bill turned and stormed out of the room.

The human Bill remained. "Melody, that was crossing a line and was very disrespectful. I've watched that boy grow and train. Yes, he's not quite ready to be a member of this council but I was going to bring him on as an apprentice. Now I fear I'll never get the chance to." Said the green octagon. Bill's eyes widened. "He...he was going to be my mentor, and I- I kill him." Tears slipped down his face as he covered his mouth with his hands. "If I hadn't left...they'd all still be alive."

"If you had stayed you'd never have found Aurora or Dipper, found a home for yourself on Erath." Said a voice as the room faded to black. Bill looked around the darkness. "Who's there!?" A tall human appeared, his hair was spiked similar to that of Bill's hair only it was red-pink in color, he had a red-pink vest on with a pink collared long-sleeved top. He also had black pants. His skin was a pinkie -pale skin tone. Bill floated in the darkness looking at the man before him. "You look familiar to me, have we met before?" The man nodded. "Yes, we have Bill, yes we have." Bill's eyes widened. "Fluffy know it all?" The man smiled. "Good to see you again Bill Cipher." Bill staggered back. "But how!? Why am I in my memories? Why are you here!?" He asked holding his head in his hand as he drifted around the darkness. The Axolotl watched Bill for a moment. "You still can't figure me out can you Bill?" He asked. "No, I can't, I know you're a god, I know we've crossed paths, I know you told me that stupid prophecy about me: sixty degrees comes in threes, watches from within birch trees, saw his own dimension burn, misses home and can't return, says he's happy, he's a liar, blame the arson for the fire, if he wants to sheik the blame, he'll have to invoke my name. One way to absolve his crime. A different form a different time. I never knew what you meant. I had the ability to see the future. But I hated you. I understand what you said now. I said I was happy but that was a lie. Expeally now that I'm human. I caused the dimension to burn, I set it on fire. I asked for a second chance at life. You gave it to me...why?" Bill asked. The Axolotl smiled. "You're quite smart Bill, I know you can figure it out for yourself. However, if I do have something to say about it is that you showed parental, and had a little help from an old friend." Bill shook his head. "Aurora? But she was in heaven." Axolotl laughed. "There is no one heaven Bill. Each person has their own, however what set her apart from others is that she is a spell caster. I offered to take her soul to my heaven. She's been with me ever since." Bill clutched his fists. "So, you're telling me that you had her soul! If that's true and she was at peace there, how could you have let Azazel take her soul from you!? Why didn't you step in at that point!? You're a god aren't you!? Azazel is a Prince of Hell, I doubt his magic would work on you!?" Axolotl nodded. "You'd be right Bill, Azazel wouldn't have been able to have stopped me taking back Aurora ' s soul. However, my moral is to not get involved with what path is taken. It is true that I knew there was a small chance that Azazel would pull Aurora from my heaven. However, I didn't stop it because I wasn't about to interfere with the path. Aurora only knows one future, but as you know there are many. Even I have reason to believe that Azazel ' s goal will stretch over many different futures before setting on the worst destined path I have seen play out and I must warn you, this path that I've seen is not going to be simple. You expeally will be tested." Bill looked away from the Axolotl. "Idiot, you knew and you followed a stupid code, Aurora fell! You let it happen! You let her be tortured by Azazel! For what? To be a pawn in Azazel ' s game! She was dead you sick son of a bitch! Her life was over! She was at peace with herself! Now she's back in an unfamiliar world, with bad people and an insane Prince of Hell who wants us dead or to use us in his game! I was used by him! But I don't matter at this point, Aurora does! So, you're going to return Aurora ' s soul to heaven, and you're going to make sure Azazel can never rip her from heaven again!" Bill snapped. Axolotl stood before him. "No."

Bill whipped his head around to look at the Axolotl. Fury burned in his gold eyes as his lips where twisted into a snarl. " _No?_ What _do you mean, no?!_ I guess I didn't make myself clear. You _will_ return Aurora ' s soul to your heaven, and you _will_ keep her from falling again." Bill snarled angerly. "No." Axolotl repeated. Flames busted up around Bill's hands. "No isn't a good enough answer for me fluffy face. So, let's try this, again shall we? Earther you do as I've asked or you give me a dame reason as to why you can't, by the way if I don't like the answer I'm going to have my way with you." The Axolotl chuckled. "The Prince of Hell, is a cold blood killer, severed his king and built his kingdom, sick with bloodlust, but torn by need to recommence by turning back, flames will tear, they will burn, for he will return, tick tock, the time ticks by, for his return we can't deny. A Prince trapped in time, he can't forgive his crime." The Axolotl said. Bill looked at the Axolotl. "What the hell are you talking about? Not to mention you didn't answer my question!" He growled fiercely. The Axolotl held up his hand. Bill silenced himself. "I do not fear you Bill, just as I do not fear Azazel. I do not disagree with you that what happened to Aurora is horrible, and that her time has long gone by. I do possess the power to return her soul to my heaven. However, she now serves a higher purpose in your fight against Azazel. Therefore, I must decline. If the situation wasn't as it is now I would have gladly return her soul to heaven. Do you understand, Bill Cipher?" Axolotl said. Bill looked at him. Tears slipped down his face, before he slowly nodded his head in understanding, though there was a slight hint of disappointment hidden deep inside. The Axolotl approached Bill. He put his hand on Bill's shoulder. "Try to not fret Bill, life is full of twists and turns that come out of the blue. You made a sacrifice to protect Mason from Azazel, even at the cost of losing your old form. The old Bill I knew -the one who turned on everyone- wouldn't have made such a sacrifice. You're strong now, sure right now it's hard to deal with emotions since you never had them before now, but I've seen your future and I couldn't be happier for you to have invoked my name. Now then, time for you to wake up." The Axolotl said. Bill pulled the Axolotl into a hug. He was surprised for a moment. He chuckled and hugged him back. "Thank you, Axolotl. If Aurora and Dipper weren't around I'd never know what I'd be able to do. I'm glad I could get a second chance. Even if it's crazy right now, I can tell when all of this is over Dipper and I will have a good life. I just wish things don't go wrong, for him and I. You're right, I should be getting back to the two of them." Bill said. The Axolotl smiled as he pulled away. "Good luck, Bill. I'm rooting for you." He said as he rested his fingers on Bill's forehead. A soft warm feeling washed over him.

Back in the cave

Dipper sat looking over the pictures and antient scripts that covered the wall trying his best to keep himself busy as he tried to keep the worry from his mind about where his lover had gone. Dipper sighed loudly. "He should've been back by now, Aurora." She looked over at the spot Bill had disappeared. "Normally I'd agree with you, especially since I hated when Bill disappeared for long periods of time in between training sessions. However, in this case; I don't think it's something he could just get out of. If for example he was in his memories he might not have been able to return right away." Dipper thought about it. "Yeah...maybe." Dipper muttered finally. A bright light filled the cave. Dipper and Aurora shielded their eyes. When the light died down Aurora and Dipper looked back. Bill lay on the ground with his left hand on his chest and his right on the ground. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell as he breathed.

"Bill!" Dipper gasped as he scrambled to his feet as he raced over to be at Bill's side. Aurora joined him next to Bill. His eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw Aurora and Dipper. "Hey there you two. Did you miss me?" Bill asked. Dipper jabbed Bill in the gut. "Gah! Owww the hell was that for Pinetree?" Bill asked breathlessly as he held his gut. "That was for scaring me," then Dipper pressed his lips on Bill's quickly before pulling away. "That's for coming back to me." Bill blinked in confusion. He looked at Aurora for answers, she just shrugged. "Don't look at me, I'm just as confused as you are."

"Bill what happened to you? Where did you go?" Dipper asked in concern. Bill looked at Dipper. "I went into my memories...two of them at least. The first was when I was young, inexperienced with magic. The second was when I was older, the day I went to the council to join them, to show them spells to fight. One member turned me away, before the head member of the Council could stop me I left. Little did I know that the head of the Council had wanted to bring me on as his appearance. That was the same night as the massacre that I caused. If I hadn't left everyone would still have been alive. But if I hadn't, I would've never met either of you. So, there's a silver lining. The Axolotl showed up in my mind though." Aurora gasped. "What did he tell you?!" She demanded. Bill sat up and pulled in his legs. "He said a lot of things. He knew you'd fall from his heaven. He could have stopped Azazel from taking you but he didn't interfere with the path that was taken, and he could return your soul but won't because you've got a greater purpose now in the fight against Bipper. He also spoke a prophecy. I have no idea what he meant just so everyone has that clear." Aurora looked horrified, she was at a loss for words. "I-I can't- I refuse - I'm not supposed to- I trusted him. Now I'm stuck here in a time line that's not my own. What higher purpose could I have here? I don't want Bill to lose sight of you Dipper because I'm his ex. Not to mention that I'm also stuck with people who know nothing about me and I know nothing about them, I don't even have a weapon." Dipper looked down. "You aren't interfering with Bill and I. To be honest with you, Aurora I'm glad you're here, you've known Bill for longer than I have. It's also nice because you can call out Bill's bullshit more than I could." Dipper explained. "Swearing is all you do in 2019?" Aurora asked. Dipper laughed. "Kind of yeah. Why?" Aurora shook her head. "I don't understand why it's necessary to talk to others. It kind of makes you look like an idiot or a jerk." Bill laughed. "I told you Pinetree!" Dipper smiled. "I can do the same thing as I did to Bill to you Aurora." She shook her head. "Absolutely not! You try zapping me with that spell and I'll show you just how much you should fear me rather than Azazel." Bill gasped and jumped away from her and hid behind Dipper. "Uh...since when did you cower in fear? Last, I checked you were a unkillable demon in your past. I don't think she's a threat to your exitance, Hun." Bill shook his head. "You haven't seen her angry. It's fucken terrifying."

"This I've got to see."

The trio looked back at the cave doorway. Bipper leaned against the wall.

"Hell no! Get the fuck out of my cave Azazel!" Bill snapped. Bipper blinked in confusion. "How the hell do you know my real name?" Dipper answered. "You told us." Bipper shook his head. "Why the hell would I tell you that? Telling you my real name and who I am wasn't something I'd share with the lot of you. I didn't say it so it must have been sigh the darkness that was left behind when I possessed Pinetree, oh well cat's out of the bag. Anyhow, not a bad place you've got here Cipher. Mind if I join ya?"

"Hell no, you're not welcome here!" Bill snapped. Bipper smirked as he walked over to the three and sat on the floor next to them as if he hadn't heard Bill. Aurora went to punch him but he stopped her punch with his hand. "Now, now. I didn't come here to fight. I simply would like to, talk." Bipper explained. "Bullshit. You don't talk. You torture people I care about!" Bill snarled. "If I had the intention to hurt you three I wouldn't have put these on." Bipper pulled up his sleeves to reveal different symbols. "Enochian seals. No magic outside of what my body can mentally produce, meaning my black magic, and my other powers are sealed. The only magic I can use is life force and my teleportation magic. You can check me for any hidden knives if it makes you happy. After all, you can never be to thorough." Bipper smiled. "Get up." Dipper said. "Pinetree you can't be serious!?" Bill asked. Bipper stood up and held up his hands over his head as Dipper padded him down to make sure he didn't have a concealed weapon. "He's clean." Dipper said finally. Bipper grinned and sat back down. "Now then let's talk, shall we?" Bill glared. "He's powerless let's kill him now and be done with it." Bipper nodded. "Yes, you could kill me and be done with it, but have you really thought that through completely Cipher? I came here at my own peril, despite my thoughts of not being so stupid. However, I doubt you'll kill me here." Bill clutched his fists. "Oh, I've thought about it plenty. I'm killing you." Bill summoned his sword and plunged it into Bipper's body. He didn't even flinch. He looked down at the sword. "You do know what I am right?" He looked back up at Bill. "Yes, the sword was designed to kill monsters but here's the thing. True I'm a monster, but I'm also a Prince of Hell. Your sword no matter how many times you strike me, won't kill me." Dipper stepped in. "But Mabel mentioned that the colt can." Bipper grinned before laughing. "In a perfect world like in the past sure it could. But we're in modern times now boys, that forbidden spell, makes me even invincible to the only weapon that _could_ kill me. The colt can't hit what doesn't have a physical body. The colt was made by an old spell caster by the name of Samuel Colt. The bullets where designed to kill monsters in a single pull of the trigger. Quite a lot of demons where killed in the first apocalypse because of that colt. However, the Knights of Hell under my control killed Samuel. And the gun was lost when the gate was closed." Bipper explained. "What can you tell us about the first apocalypse?" Dipper asked him. Bipper softly smiled. "If I tell you that I'm only doing it once. Best you listen well to what I say. In order to understand how all of this works you need to understand the ranks in hell. It goes Lucifer, Lilith which is the first demon to be created by Lucifer, then it comes to me and the other Princes, then it goes to the Knights of Hell, which are the first fallen who were chosen by Cain himself. Asmodeus and I had remained in hell as Dagon and Ramiel left to earth to be at peace. Straying from our path. Asmodeus grew strong and thought he was all powerful, as he tried to release a creature from the pit. Lucifer was pissed and punished him for what he'd done, however I stayed loyal to Lucifer. At this time spell casters walked the Erath, I devised a plan to take the Erath out, of how Lucifer could seek vengeance on his father and his brother for casting him out of heaven for hating the humans. I stood before Lucifer and bowed. I said: "My King, I have a plan to destroy the humans, I wish to share with you my plan. That is if you wish to hear my king." Lucifer nodded his head. "Go on Azazel, you've served me well for centuries. Speak your mind." I told him that I'd go to Erath on his behalf and approach four young men. Each one holding the perfect attribute to carry to fight a battle. Garth Black, Terry Bodaic, Mik Scar, and Devour Nightstep, but you'd know them now by their symbol, Garth Black, the holder of the white gem, Death, Terry Bodaic, the holder of the green gem, Pestilence, Mik Scar, the holder of the gold ring, War, and finally Devour Nightstep, the holder of the black gem, Famine. These men I choose to be the Horseman. Lucifer liked my plan so I put it into play. Lucifer to my surprise joined me to meet with these men in their dreams. I created a world in their dreams where they met with each other for the first time. Lucifer had told these men that they had powers far greater than others and each bowed down before Lucifer pledging their allegiance to him in turn for him to unlock their true powers. All was going well. These four men trained together in the world I'd created. Even looking to me for guidance to which I gladly offered. Finally, when the day came to burst wide the doors of Hell I was ready. The doors opened and demons, and monsters from hell broke loose into your world. At first the spell casters were overwhelmed by the sheer size of the demonic army that consumed your world. Demons possessed spell casters and killed them that way, or made them turn on each other, the apocalypse was in our favor, the horseman used their magic on the enemy who turned on one another, War turned them violent to one another, Famine made them hungry for power, Pestilence made them sick and weak, and Death taking their lives in one simple touch. They were an unstoppable team. Then the spell casters turned to Samuel who made a gun that could kill demons, monsters, and even the horseman. Our numbers begun dropping. Once I learned of the colt I knew it had to be disposed of. Taking the finest Knights of Hell with me, we infuriated the home of Samuel Colt and killed him. We took the gun back to Lucifer who had locked it away. Still our numbers kept dropping. We believed their where more colt's that existed. However, we soon learned that it wasn't a colt rather new and more powerful spells that could wipe out entire vast armies of demons, the angels had taken it upon themselves to aid these spell casters to win the apocalypse and put us back in Hell. That's what happened to, we were thrown back into Hell and the colt was lost to us. I have no memory of Hell after the gate closed, the only memory I have is being stuck with you two and given a new name. That's everything. That's the apocalypse given to you in the simplest way." Bipper said as he relaxed. Dipper, Bill, and Aurora looked at each other. "So that's your big plan, using my portal to punch a hole into Hell to start a second apocalypse? And without the colt, and without the large majority of spell casters that fought in the first Apocalypse the normal humans won't stand a chance, they'll be meat suits for the demon's in Hell." Bill said. Bipper clapped. "Well done Bill you figured out the small core of my plan. But let's be honest, I'm not stupid when it comes to making sure I don't fail again. There's a lot more that you don't know about my plan and you're not going to." Bill growled. "Why not try to return to Hell?" Dipper asked him. Bipper sighed as he held his shoulder. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to go back to Hell. But I can't, I'm Erath bound."

Bill's eyes widened as the Axolotl ' s words echoed in his mind. _'The Prince of Hell, is a cold blood killer, severed his king and built his kingdom, sick with bloodlust, but torn by need to recommence by turning back, flames will tear, they will burn, for he will return, tick tock, the time ticks by, for his return we can't deny._ _A Prince trapped in time, he can't forgive his crime.'_

"Then why play God?" Dipper asked. Bipper found himself chuckling. "Why not play God? Lucifer isn't here to give me orders. I've got power, and I'm a Prince, I'd hate if I didn't take this opportunity to play God. Any other questions?" Aurora grabbed him by the coat. "Yeah, why did you pull me out of heaven!?" She hissed harshly. "Two reasons actually. 1) because you made me look like a fool. 2) you and Bill had what I'd call a high school fling. So, using you as bait worked in my favor. Any other questions?" Bipper said as he looked around Aurora ' s shoulder. "Why us?" Dipper asked. "You're going to need to be more specific Pinetree." Bipper said. "Why attack us? Why are we so special to you!?" Dipper clarified. Bipper grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask me that. Now then I'd like it if you put me down now Aurora." Bipper said. "I'm good thanks." She hissed. "Aurora put him down and let him explain." Dipper said. Aurora rolled her eyes as she put him down and let him go. He fixed himself up. "Now then as to why I have an interest in you lot specifically. Your eyes are either gold, or gold-yellow. Just like mine. There's four of us here with yellow eyes. The color eyes only the Princes have. The ironic thing is that myself, Asmodeus, and Ramiel are males while Dagon is female. You see now why I've taken an interest in you three?" Bipper explained. "We aren't like you! We're spell casters, we're human. Bill would have been the only one closest to you in his old form." Dipper said. "Oh, I'm quite aware you're not Princes. However, you are half demon, though it's not by my doing." Bipper said as he crossed his arms behind his back. "Right...how the hell is he half demon then?" Bill questioned. All Bipper could do was shake his head. "That's one question I can't answer. It could've been your magic that gave him demon blood when you possessed him originally, or somehow my blood found itself in his body, however I highly doubt is seeing as I'd recognize my own blood if I saw it with my own eyes. There's no clear explanation." Bill groaned. "Of course not." Bipper ran his fingers through his hair. "One last thing before I take my leave." A magic circle appeared beneath all four of them. "I thought you don't have magic!" Aurora snapped. "My magic is sealed yes but I planted this thing before I came here. I've got something to show ya." Bipper said with a wide grin. The cave fell away and the four stood on a field, the field was covered in a variety of different color flowers. "Where the hell are we Azazel!?" Dipper asked. "This, this is where it all ended for me. It's changed a lot since I was here last. There's life here. This used to be a battlefield. The same battlefield where we lost the apocalypse." The field turned to ash and broken rock. Aurora, Dipper, Bill, and Bipper stood before a large army. Humans with black eyes lined the rows, along with hellhounds, vampires, werewolves, and just about any mythic creature from legend stood behind four men with rings, tall humans with magic and black eyes, four humans with yellow eyes, a woman in a long white dress, and a tall man at the head of the army. Across from them where humans with weapons, and magic.

Dipper was in awe of what he was seeing. Bill and Aurora weren't as pleased. "Why did you bring us back in time for Azazel? What goal do you have in doing this?" Bill asked as he narrowed his eyes. Dipper walked over to stand next to Bipper. Bipper grinned. "Looks like someone is interested in the show that'll unfold." Bill looked at Dipper. "Pinetree?" He didn't respond. _"Pinetree!?"_ Bill repeated again, this time more forcefully the before. Again, no response. "What did _you_ do to him?!" Bill snarled. Bipper looked at him over his shoulder. "I've done nothing to him, Cipher. He's just more interested in the show then you are." He touched Dipper's shoulder. "Are you going to answer your boyfriend or are you just going to gock at the endless battle between good and evil?" Dipper shook his head quickly. "Wait, I was being spoken to?" Bill raised a brow. "Yeah, I was. Why are you standing next to the enemy?" Dipper looked next to him to see Bipper who had his hand on his shoulder. "Ah! What the fuck! How'd I end up next to you? No touchy!" Bipper laughed. "You walked over to stand next to me, Pinetree. I'm not going to bite." Dipper stood next to Bill with his hand on his forehead. "That was weird. I was looking through their eyes. I heard their thoughts on both sides. What happened?" Bipper grinned. "My that's quite interesting. Telepathy is quite difficult to use. But Princes of Hell have that ability. This isn't your first time seeing into others thoughts, or seeing through others eyes. It's like that for all of you right?" Bill narrowed his eyes. "Why should that matter?!"

"Why does it matter he asks me? It matters because it gives you a slight chance to make it through this fight alive. I see the same parental in you three that I saw in the horseman. Aurora, represents purity, Dipper, represents kindness, and you Bill represent change. You three have the same magical bond as the horseman do. The choice is yours if you want to pursue the same path as my horseman did. Rather than a dark path, you walk in the light. Or at least try to." Bipper said. Dipper gave him a side words glance. "Why tell us that? Aren't you scared that if we do this you'll be defeated?" Bipper grinned. "Scared? Not really. I simply want a challenge. You three could be powerful as a team. However, you three have quite a way to go if you are going to have a chance. Your time's short you three. Good luck." Bipper disappeared and the battlefield fell away and the trio found themselves back in Bill's cave.

"I don't want to say it but I think I'm obligated to say this but what in the actual fuck just happened?" Aurora asked. "No kidding, I'm just as confused as you are." Dipper said. "I didn't know Azazel could restrain himself that much to seem like he was one of us, you know...considering the guy tried to kill us repeatedly. Not to mention that he told us more about the first apocalypse, the colt, and about Hell." Bill said. "Why?" Dipper shook his head. "It's like he wants us to be in the loop of his plans, learn his mistakes. But that makes him look vulnerable. If I was him I wouldn't show my enemy my weakness. Expeally if my goal involves careful thought out steps." Dipper explained. Aurora and Bill nodded. "Yeah, but why compare us to the horseman?" Bill asked. Dipper again shook his head. "How should I know? Azazel is crazy, but..." Dipper trailed off. "But?" Aurora asked. "But he could be onto something." Dipper said. Both Aurora and Bill gave him the exact same look. He looked at both of them trying to spot a difference but couldn't. "Okay 1) that's kind of creepy that there is no difference in the way you're looking at me, 2) Azazel could be onto something. The three of us are the most powerful spell casters out of everyone back at the shack. I bet if we combined our powers and sync them up we'd be a lot stronger to take out opponents. Bill, you said that you were turned away by the council?" Dipper looked at Bill. "Yes, I had developed spells to fight in combat, like my registration, size change, increase in power, and actual spells to fight. Why?" Bill answered. "You're going to teach us then." Dipper said. Bill recoiled. "What!? W-why me?! My spells are a tad...drastic. I don't want you getting hurt. The spells were designed for demons to use." Bill said. Dipper grinned. "I am a demon Bill." Bill sighed. "Right. Fine on one condition. If at any point the training is too much for either of you. We stop. Agreed?" Dipper and Aurora nodded. "So, about the prophecy?" Aurora asked. Bill looked down. "The prophecy went like this, "The Prince of Hell, is a cold blood killer, severed his king and built his kingdom, sick with bloodlust, but torn by need to recommence by turning back, flames will tear, they will burn, for he will return, tick tock, the time ticks by, for his return we can't deny. A Prince trapped in time, he can't forgive his crime."I see now that the Axolotl was talking about Azazel." Bill said. Dipper bowed his head in thought. "The Prince of Hell, is a cold blood killer, severed his king and built his kingdom, sick with bloodlust, but torn by need to recommence by turning back, flames will tear, they will burn, for he will return, tick tock, the time ticks by, for his return we can't deny. A Prince trapped in time, he can't forgive his crime _._ Mum… well Azazel is a Prince of Hell, and is defiantly a cold blood killer. He served under Lucifer's thumb and they tried taking over this plane of existence. He is full of bloodlust but he needs to recommence for something he's done. Flames of hell will burn and tear apart our world, Lucifer will return and we can't deny it from happening, Azazel got Erath bound and can't return to hell so he is trapped in our timeline, and he can't forgive himself I guess for failing Lucifer." Dipper said. "Thank you for breaking it down for the audience, Pinetree. I feel so informed." Bill said. "Ha-ha funny, you told us you had no idea what the prophecy was about." Dipper said with a grin. "I-I- shut up, Pinetree." Bill said crossing his arms. "We should get back to the shack. They're probably worried about us. My guess is you both are going to get yelled at and or get punched." Aurora said. Bill and Dipper looked at each other. "Fuck." They both muttered.

Dipper, Aurora, and Bill joined hands. "Telapoto!"

Back in the shack

The trio appeared in the shack. "Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher! Prepare for an ass whopping!" Bill hid behind Dipper. "She's going to kill us, isn't she?" Dipper nodded. "Yup, most likely." Mabel walked up to them and flipped them both like they didn't weigh a thing. "Ow! Fucken hell shooting star. Your strength is inhuman." Bill groaned as he held his throbbing head. Mabel glared at him. "Yeah it is, it has to be, because I have to fight demons and monsters." Bill looked away. "Oh." He said. Aurora helped them to their feet. "What took you so long anyways? You've been gone nearly two hours." Mabel said. Bill scratched his head. "Ugh, it's uh...it's a long story." Mabel put her hands on her hips. "My schedule just opened up. So, who's going to share?" Aurora grinned and elbowed Dipper. He looked at her. "What?" He asked. "I like your sister. She reminds me of me. If she wants an answer she'll get it. I admire that." Aurora said softly. Dipper rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha, I see the similarity. The fact you both can strike the fear of God into him amazes me. How do you even do that?" Aurora smiled. "It takes a little practice, and really knowing how to get to him without having to actually hit him, or using magic. And it's not intimation either." Dipper blinked. "Then how?" Aurora used her head to motion to Bill and Mabel. Dipper looked at them.

"Like I said before, it's a long story." Bill said. Mabel raised a brow. "Oh really? Is that so? Well that's far too bad. If you're too scared to tell me, I guess that makes you a wimp now, doesn't it?" Mabel said. Bill growled. "Fine I'll tell you!"

Dipper's jaw dropped. "Holy shit. That's all you got to do to strike the fear of God into him?" She shrugged. "This is more of a mile case, but yes. Something like that." Aurora said. "Wow."

"So, we appeared in my cave, all is going well until Dipper went dark side and used a dark spell to control me. I used magic I haven't used for a long time to purge Dipper's darkness, I ended up reliving my past, went into my memories, spoke to the Axolotl, he told me about Aurora, and gave me a prophecy about Azazel, I returned to the cave, then Azazel showed up as a good guy and answered our questions. That's the story." Bill said. Mabel just stood there. "Bipper did what now?" Dipper sighed. "He showed up covered in seals. He didn't have any magic outside of teleportation really. He did answer a lot of our questions. Why he did I'm not sure of. I'm not sure what he had to gain from telling us that information. And he told us about the first apocalypse, and about Samuel Colt." Mabel's eyes lit up. "Seriously!? He told you about Samuel Colt?!" Dipper nodded. "Yes...why?" Mabel jumped up and down excitedly. "Samuel Colt is the greatest hunter that ever lived." Bill raised a brow. "Hunter? The guy was a spell caster, who fought in the first apocalypse. The gun turned the tide of the battle with Hell. Azazel accompanied by the best of the Knights of Hell by his side killed Samuel Colt in his home and took the gun back to Lucifer." Mabel shook her head. "But my show-" Bill shook his head in frustration. "For the love of the Axolotl, it's a fucken T.V series, this isn't a T.V series. We're not cartoon characters, we're not live action actors, we're not even live action role players! We are real people, who are somewhat ordinary. So, some things on that stupid show you're obsessed with is legit, but coming from a background of the supernatural I know a lot more then that show does!" Bill growled.

Mabel clutched her hand. A knife flung past her into Bill's shoulder. "Agh! Fuck!" Dipper gasped as he ran to his side. Mabel stumbled back with her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, Bill I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stab you!" Bill chuckled, but his laugh was filled with pain. "No worries, Shooting Star. It's all good. I need to experience pain anyhow. It allows me to work up a pain tolerance like yours. It just hurts like a bitch is all. Besides, I've got magic. A wound like this doesn't take much to heal." Dipper narrowed his eyes. "How can you be so fucken chill about this? I'd flip the fuck out if it was me!" Bill looked down at Dipper. "Uh huh, see that's what makes it worse. If you panic the blood pumps faster and you bleed out far worse than you want to. Trust me I'm panicked and confused, and in pain...but I'm resisting giving into it because I don't want to make it worse, and besides...it's better if you panic for the both of us." Dipper pulled the knife out of Bill's shoulder. "Agh! Son of a bitch! Fucken hell, that fucken hurts so fucken bad. I thought you guys ripping out my eye 6 years ago was bad. I'd be wrong...this is far worse." Bill growled holding his right shoulder. "Dame it...I just had a thought. I'm supposed to pass as human now. Using magic is the easy way. I'll heal fast on my own without the magic. So, what I'm saying is...I kind of want to do this the old fashion way. The way normal humans treat their wounds." Bill muttered. Aurora looked at him. "Are you sure? You'll be in pain for a while." Bill nodded. "Yeah I am. Besides that's what Aspirin is there for anyways." Dipper sighed. "I have the weirdest family." Bill grinned. "Yes, you fucken do, Pinetree. Yes, you do." Dipper smiled. "Let's go get that wound wrapped up, shall we?"

"I'll come with you." Aurora said. "Actually Aurora, I was hoping you'd take a look at my clothes design." Mabel said. "Oh...Um...okay." Aurora said. Mabel took her hand and winked at her brother.

He blushed. "Dame it Mabel...you have such a dirty imagination." Bill looked at Dipper. "You're not a saint either." Dipper looked at him and poked his shoulder. "Ow...fuck you." Bill muttered. "Only if you fuck me." He covered his mouth. Bill laughed. "Come on, let's go you gay idiot." Both walked to their bedroom.

In the bedroom

Dipper stood with a first aid kit, as well as some of the remaining medical supplies that he had taken from the hospital. Bill slowly took off his jacket followed by his grey - black shirt. Now both of them could clearly see the wounded shoulder. "Shit. That's pretty deep. It'll need stitches. I'm going to have to freeze your shoulder so I can stitch it back up before I can wrap the wound." Dipper explained. Bill sat down slowly in front of Dipper. Dipper blushed embarrassly as he caught a glimpse at Bill's chest and arms. He wasn't ripped like a lot of the boys at his college. Bill had a good set of muscles. "You going to fantasize, or are you going to patch me up, Pinetree?" Dipper's head popped up. "Ugh, right sorry." Dipper placed his hand over the wound and his hand glowed ice blue. Bill's shoulder went numb. Dipper put on a pair of gloves and cleaned the blood away from the wound before he sterilized the needle and thread and begun to stitch up the wound. Bill watched him carefully, as he watched his hands move quickly and carefully to sew up the wound. Dipper tied off the thread and used a pair of scissors to cut the string. He smiled softly. Bill looked at the wound. "Not bad. It's like a professional did it." Dipper took off the gloves and smiled softly. "Thanks. I've kind of had practice. After all, my sister is a clothing designer. And I've hurt myself plenty of times. Now how's about I wrap it up." Dipper said holding up gauze. Bill turned away so his back and shoulder where facing Dipper. Dipper in turn wrapped Bill's shoulder. When he was finished he put the gauze down. He ran his hand over Bill's spine. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I have no idea what you just did but it gave me chills, do it again." Dipper raised his brow. "Running my hand over your back? You like that?" Dipper asked. Bill nodded. Dipper shrugged and ran his hand over Bill's back almost as if he where tickling his back. Dipper noticed Bill became extremely relaxed by his action. Dipper remembered that when he had been young his mom would do this. Who would've thought Bill liked the same.

The door opened.

Both jumped, Dipper nearly fell off of his chair in fright. Both looked at the door and saw Ford. "Uhhh...am I- interrupting something?" Bill hissed. "Ever heard of knocking IQ?" Ford held up his hands. "Yes, I have but it's my house." Bill glared. "That shit doesn't matter if you've got gusts over." Dipper shook his head. "Anyways. What is it?" Ford took a breath. "Right, I found something in the books Bill brought from the Nightmare realm." Dipper and Bill exchanged a look. "We'll be there in a few." Dipper replied. Ford nodded and left closing the door behind him. Bill and Dipper both released a sigh. "Dame it. I was finally loosening up from all the dame stress since I turned human. What you did seemed to take my stress away." Dipper nodded. "Yeah, sorry about my uncle." Bill grinned. "At least he didn't catch us doing something else. I don't think I could deal with IQ and Stanley trying to castrate me." Dipper broke up laughing. "Oh shit...I think you'll be safe, I'm not jailbait. I'm old enough to consent. 6 years ago though, not really. Anyways let's get you a shirt and sweater to ware." Dipper said as he opened his suitcase and rummaged through it. He pulled out a black graphic t-shirt that had a picture of Bill on it and a blue zipper sweater. Bill looked at the shirt. "How, why, and when?" Dipper chuckled. "Did I forget to mention that I had a small obsession with you after Gravity Falls, so I might have designed a custom print that I put on a shirt. I don't know why I brought it with me I just did." Dipper said. Bill blinked. "Well, I'm impressed. The artwork is very realistic and it captures my old self perfectly. Well done." Dipper smiled. "I'm a good artist, I know, runs in my family." Bill nodded as he put on the top and threw the sweater on, both were put on gently thought. Bill left the sweater un-zipped. "Alright let's see what your Great Uncle has to show us." Dipper nodded. "Yeah, it better be good right?" Dipper asked. "Fuck yes. If it's not I'm going to flip shit." Bill growled.

Downstairs

Bill and Dipper walked into the lab. "Okay IQ, what the fuck was so important that you had to barge into our room?" Bill asked crossing his arms. He winced slightly as the freezing started to fade away. "And please make it fast. I need food, a drink, and pain meds." Ford nodded and opened a book up to a page. Dipper and Bill looked at the book. Dipper's eyes widened. "It can't be?! Bill have you ever seen this before?" Bill ran his hand over the book. "No. I've read through all of these books thousands of times. I've never seen this. I'd remember if I had!" Bill said with a shaky voice. The picture in the book looked a lot like Dipper, same height, build, and hair however the picture of him had black and blue- green wings, a dark blue trench coat, a white collared shirt with a black string bow, he wore black pants, and grey boots, and yellow cat eyes with slit pupils. A summoning circle lied under him as flames surrounded it. "So, _I am_ a demon." Dipper breathed. "No, you're not." Bill said. Dipper looked at him. "Bill the proof ' s in the book." Bill shook his head furiously. "Yeah in a book I've read a lot. I would've remembered a picture like this. For all we know Bipper's toying with us and that picture isn't real." Dipper looked back at the picture in the book. "Maybe, though it feels pretty real to me." Ford looked at Bill and Dipper. "So, what are we going to do? Are we just going to ignore the fact that there's a picture of Dipper in this book as a demon?" Bill nodded. "For the time being, yes you both will ignore it. However, I'll look into this on my own terms." Dipper glared at him. "I'm not going to just ignore it, Bill. I need answers just as much as you do. Not to mention that you'll need me to figure this out." Dipper said as he crossed his arms. Bill groaned as he used his good arm's hand as he pinched his nose. "I can't get anything past you can I Pinetree?" Dipper grinned. "Yup, not a single thing." Dipper then sighed. "I'm going to grab a shower." Ford and Bill looked at each other before looking back at Dipper. "Since when do you volatility want to get in the shower?" Ford asked him. "I get it, the word sounds weird coming for me, but I've found that the hot water clears my head, and with how much is on my mind it'll be nice just to relax and clear my head and redirect myself on our important task." Dipper explained. "You do you Pinetree. If that's what works go for it." Bill said giving him a thumb up. Dipper just grinned and rolled his eyes. As he left the lab.

Ford and Bill waited until they heard the elevator door close. Both heaved a sigh. "What do you really think of this Bill?" Ford asked. Bill looked at Ford and wore a serious expression. "I'm frightened. Consuned. I wasn't lying when I said I've never seen this picture before. Do I believe that Bipper is toying with us? Maybe? Though he didn't know anything about Dipper's demon blood, let alone what he'd look like as a demon. I need to figure this all out, I'm not disputing that; the question is am I going to like what I find?" Bill answered. Bill shook his head. "Anyways, I need food, something to drink, and pain meds." Ford nodded as he closed the book and followed Bill to the elevator. "What the hell even happened to you?" Ford asked Bill. Bill laughed nervously. "I might have pissed off your niece, and her enchanted knife found itself into my right shoulder. And I wanted to be like a human and not heal the wound with magic. I already regret my decision." Ford threw back his head with a laugh. "Hahaha, serves you right, what lesson did you learn from this experience?" Bill glared at him as they got on the elevator. "Don't treat me like I'm a child IQ, need I remind you I'm a lot older than you." Bill growled. Ford raised a brow. "Really? You look 20 to me?" Bill scoffed. "I- never mind...it's not worth the argument. I learned that Shooting Star is over protective of her dumb T.V series." The doors of the elevator opened and both climbed the steps and opened the vending machine door as they walked through the gift shop and into the family room, then into the kitchen. Mabel looked over her shoulder. "Here." She said as she tossed Bill the Aspirin. "Finally! Pain meds. Alright shoulder prepare to stop hurting!" Bill said as he tried to open the lid. He blinked when it didn't twist off. "Uh...I think it's broken." Mabel laughed hysterically. "Bill push the lid down and twist at the same time." She finally said as she caught her breath. Bill pushed the lid down and twisted the cap and the lid came off. His eyes sparkled. He gasped in amazement. "Is it some kind of sealing spell?" Bill asked. Mabel laughed again. "No Bill it's not magic, it's a child proof lock so children don't eat the medicine. I thought you'd know that seeing as you have been with Dipper for 6 years." Bill shook his head. "I was never in control when Dipper took medication." She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and then opened the fridge to grab the pitcher of water from the night before. She poured the water into the glass before putting the pitcher away again. She brought the water over to the table where Bill sat. She put the glass in front of him. "Put two of those in your mouth, don't chew them, take the water and shallow the soft gels whole." She said. Bill poured out two blue gel pills. He put back on the lid and then popped the pills into his mouth before he drank the water. When he was done he coughed. He gaged. "Ick! How the hell do you humans have the ability to shallow those things whole?" Mabel grinned. "Practice. Now then it'll take anywhere from 30 minutes to an hour before you'll start to feel any real relief for your shoulder. So, while we're waiting how's about I make you lunch. Seeing as you haven't had any food all day." Bill nodded his head. "Yes please, food sounds really good right now." Mabel laughed at the look on his face. "Alright, Yogi Bear I'll make you food." Bill looked at Ford. "Yogi Bear?" Ford smiled. "A very hungry bear from television." Bill looked back. "Oh."

Meanwhile upstairs with Dipper

Dipper took off his sweater and his shirt before he turned on the shower. Dipper felt the warm water on his hand and nodded when he found the right temperature. His new clothes laid on the counter next to the sink. He took off his shoes and socks, then his pants and boxers. He drew back the shower curtain and stepped into the warm shower. He stepped under the running water from the shower head. He tilled his head up so the water hit his face. He looked down again and put his hand against the wall. He took a breath. _'God...where do I even start? So much shit has happened in the past few days that I can't even keep up with it. Day one...Bill shows up in my nightmare, Mabel and I both return to Gravity Falls with Bill, Bill frees himself and gives Bipper my body and sends me to the Nightmare Realm, I turn insane and Grunkle Ford saves me and we return to Gravity Falls where Bipper tells me that Bill and I are something more, I find out that Mabel made a deal with Bill and Bipper hurt her, we track Bipper to the underground bunker, Mabel ran off and got tortured, I infiltrate the hospital and get stuff to keep Mabel alive. Day two, I wake up early and summon Aurora, she hijacks my body and talks to Bill, she comes back to the shack and she pulls back Mabel's soul, I spill my feelings for Bill to everyone, I attacked Grunkle Stan, and went dark side, I managed to get through it and met with Bill who shared information about himself, I wake up and leave the shack alone despite my warnings to the others, I burned the old statue of Bill and fought Bipper, I became cursed and Bill turned human, we removed the curse marks but found out that Bipper captured Aurora, we left to get the tablet Bipper wanted and brought it to him, Aurora had been tortured beyond reconstruction, Bipper took control of me and Bill and Mabel saved me but the darkness that remained corrupted me, we healed Aurora and had dinner together, then we went to bed. Day three, we were woken up by a hellhound looking for the tablet that we hid, I turned into a demon and lost control, everyone was afraid of me, Bill fought to control my darkness, we fought a fight together and ended up getting chained up but of course it wasn't for long, we learned Bipper's true identity, and we went to Bill's cave where I lost control and Bill purged the darkness from my body, he went through his memories and spoke to the Axolotl, Bipper shared his knowledge with us and we came back to the shack, Bill got stabbed in the shoulder and I mended that, saw a demonic looking picture of me and now I'm here. If that's not a recap in short, I'm not sure what would be. But to recount three days with that much is stressful beyond a normal amount. God, what else is going to happen? I need a win. I just need a win. Something I can do. Anything I can do...just please, I need to focus on what really matters! I have to protect my lover, I have to protect my family, I have to protect my friends. I can't lose again.'_ Dipper lifted his head and looked at his hand on the wall. He clutched his hand into a fist before letting it fall to his side. Tears slipped down his face and mixed with the water from the shower. "I don't normally prey...but I need a win. Please, if anyone is listening up there, I need a win." Dipper sobbed.

He was quite for a moment. The only sound was the running water. Dipper lowered his head and breathed. "Of course, what was I thinking? My only angel had her wings clipped when she fell from heaven." Dipper pushed the wall. Pain shot through his knuckles but he bit back a shout. The water below him turned red. Dipper looked at his hand and saw blood running down his fingers and hand. Dipper shook his head. "I'm a fucken idiot. How the hell am I going to explain this to Bill? A normal healing spell won't remove the scares." He sighed. "I doubt anyone can blame me, all of this wasn't planned for."

"Or you could try to just be human. You're one-person Pinetree, it's a big world, and there will always be a more powerful foe. Just relax and try to stay in the moment."

"Ah!" Dipper screamed as he struggled to keep his balance. He leaned over and peaked out of the curtain. "Bill?" Dipper growled but he was alone. He blinked. "Not here, then why did I?"

"Pinetree?"

"Ohhh, you're in my mind...get out- shower time is personal time. If I wanted you here I would've asked you." Dipper muttered.

"Nawwww fine...but this conversation isn't over."

"It was never yours to begin with." Dipper said rolling his eyes. He waited a moment and sighed when he didn't hear Bill. He shook his head silently. "I've got to teach him some manners." He muttered.

Dipper ran his hand through his wet hair. Normally his hair was poufy, however when his hair got wet it would get flat case and point normally when it was dry he wouldn't have hair in his face but with his hair being wet he did. He reached down and grabbed his shampoo. He put some on his hand and rubbed his hands together; he then rubbed the shampoo into his hair and washed it out. He repeated the same thing with the conditioner, he then took out his loofa -yes, a loofa- and put his body wash on it.

 _ **(A/N: I see Dipper acting like Mabel when it comes to these things seeing as he grew up with her. So scented body wash and loofa it is. I'm sticking with it.)**_

Once that was done he rinsed out his loofa and hung it up to dry. He rinsed off the soap and turned off the water. He reached out of the curtain and grabbed the towel. He wiped himself down, after that he wrapped the towel around his waist. He grabbed his brush and brushed his hair. This is where things got interesting. He pulled the brush away from his hair and it proofed again as if it had never gotten wet. He then unwrapped the towel and put on his new clothes. He had grey sweat pants, with a navy blue zipper sweater with his logo on the right shoulder, and a green t-shirt. He hung up the towel on the hook behind the door. He picked up his blue Hoodie, red top, grey pants, and white socks. He put back on his shoes and walked up to the attic. He opened the door and put his clothes off to the side. He picked up his phone and turned it on. There was a new message on it. He swiped the screen and clicked the message.

Mr. Fern

Good morning Mason, I understand that you had to leave on an urgent family matter, but if you at any point have time to work on school work I have put the assignments in your file on the Google classroom site. I hope things are doing better.

Dipper smiled at the text. "Some things never change." He said. "Message from your teacher?" Dipper jumped and shot a spell at the door. "Ow! Shoulder...fuck." Dipper looked at the door and saw Bill holding his shoulder. He gasped. "Oh my god, Bill I'm so sorry. You startled me. It was a reflex I didn't mean to hit you." Bill chuckled. "No worries, it was my fault anyways. I didn't knock. Normally you're very good at knowing your surroundings." Dipper nodded. "On a good day when I'm focused I can sense everything depending on my chosen radius. Then there's days like today where I struggle to do that. Anyways...why were you in my head earlier?" Bill shifted. "I heard you call out." Dipper narrowed his eyes. "You heard me call out? I didn't call to you." Bill shrugged with his good shoulder. "I heard you calling for a win." Dipper blinked. " I thought only angels and Gods could hear prayers? How could you hear it if you were a demon once?" Bill shrugged again. "Normally I'd agree with that, but I did hear it. No idea how, no idea why, and no idea what it means for you or me." Dipper just sighed. "You'd think from all these years of studying the supernatural - being supernatural myself- that I'd know a lot more then what I do now." Bill nodded. "Like wise, I've lived through a lot in my time. Have books from every time period, like the scribe of God. And yet it isn't enough." Dipper nodded in response. "That reminds me, how old are you actually?" Bill tapped his chin. "You know, I don't actually know. I never really cared about age enough to keep track. One thing is for sure though," he paused. "Being immortal has its perks, but it can get really lonely. Say you do become a demon, you'll be immortal, and you'd have to watch all of your friends and family grow up while you stopped ageing physically. Your friends and family will eventually die, and the cycle just keeps repeating. Believe me when I say I pray that you don't turn into a demon. If you do I will stop at nothing to turn you human again, regardless of what I have to pay to do that."

Dipper looked at him with surprise. "That's...that's horrible. I can see why you're so on edge about the picture in the book. I'm sorry I asked about it." He looked away guilty of his question. He felt something touch his shoulder. Dipper looked up at Bill who wore a smile. "Don't be kido, Aurora asked me the same question and I gave her the same answer. People think that immortality is the best super power...but in reality, it's fun because you can to a lot of stupid and reckless shit that any sane person wouldn't do, but you watch the world change and the people you know die away and move on. And you'll always be there, but people don't always believe, they won't ever know that you can't stop, or follow your loved ones. I could've killed myself, there were always days I'd think about it. But what kept me going was my plan, then Aurora, then my plan, and now you. I found my happy ending with you, Pinetree. We just have to survive it, that'll be a dame good story for people to hear if we live through this and put the planet back together." Bill said. Dipper poked Bill's bad shoulder. "Ow...really?! Why do you insist on making my pain suffering worse?!" Bill whined as he held his shoulder pouting like a kicked puppy. "I can't believe I was scared of you once. You're fucken harmless." Dipper muttered. "Harmless? I'm not harmless! I am to be feared!" Dipper patted Bill's good shoulder. "As a demon maybe -even if you were a bit of a dick- but as a human, you're just not intimating. I mean it could just be you getting used to this whole "human being" thing, or you could've lost your edge when you turned." The next thing Dipper knew he was pinned to the attic ceiling. He blinked when he saw the room. Bill floated in front of him still holding his shoulder. "Really? Really Bill? You do realize I'm not afraid of heights, right?" Dipper said looking at him. "Oh, I'm quite aware you're not afraid of heights. But I've been inside you twice, once for 6 years, I have enough black mail and ideas to make your skin crawl. So, let's try this, again shall we? Am I harmless now, Pinetree?" Bill challenged. "I see your point, Hun...but let's be honest here for a second," Bill raised a brow. Dipper's eyes glew yellow and turned to slits. Bill's eyes widened. "You're not the only one who knows there way around a mind. Aesdomor di norm."

Bill gripped his head. _'That spell...that's a spell that all dream demons know...it's to-put...people to...sleep.'_ Dipper pushed himself off of the circling and caught Bill as he flapped his wings and landed on the floor. He walked over to Bill's bed side and put Bill's unconscious body on the bed. He smiled at him. "Things are going to get real fucken crazy soon, love. And none of us are really ready for this. I just wish I could tell you the truth. But that time has yet to come. But I can't have you prying into my existence. I'm surprised my picture even appeared. You used to be a dream demon, Bill. But something that you were never taught was that dream demons can sire their lover if they're not a dream demon like they are. Aurora has a small amount of your power, but I have all of it, however the immortality I can fix. Lucky for you my love. I'll see you again when the time arises." Dipper walked over to his own bed and laid down on his back with his wings out stretched. He closed his eyes. "Time to sleep, human me. You've got a lot of training to do in order to contain my- your powers."

...

"PINETREE!" Bill screamed as he shot straight up in his bed. He grabbed his shoulder in pain and looked around the room, just in time to watch Dipper fall on the floor and hitting his head. Bill winced. "That looked painful." Dipper looked at him dazed. "The fuck happened? How'd I get in my bed when I was on the fucken circling?" Bill held his head. "Your eyes changed to your demon eyes. You used a spell that only dream demons know. The spell you used knocks people out cold, normally it's only used for a few purposes back in my home dimension. I haven't heard another person use the spell before, and I would've known if I taught it to you." Dipper narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying Bill?" Bill gave him a serious look. "I think I just figured out what kind of demon you are." Dipper's eyes widened. "I thought you didn't know that, let alone want me to be a demon?!" Bill nodded. "I don't, but you're a dream demon...just like I was, but something is very different from what I'm used to. Dream demons have always been shapes for as long as I've ever known. Sure, we can change our appearance but to see a human dream demon, or something like it...seeing as you didn't change fully...I have no words...all I know is that I did something to you and that's why you're a dream demon." Bill said. Dipper sat down on his bed. "Can we make me human?" He asked. Bill shook his head side to side. "No, not that I'm aware of. It took me dying and staying 6 years in your head before I could become human. Though I need this answered. I need to know how this happened." Bill said. "What do you know about your kind's lore?" Dipper asked. Bill looked sideways to advert his gaze from Dipper's. "I don't know anything about our lore. I was...preoccupied with my magic studies to look into it." Dipper facepalmed. "God dame it Bill. You're supposed to know everything." Bill rolled his eyes. "Need I remind you that I was stupid as a child. Though I do know someone who might be able to tell us." Dipper raised a brow. "Who?" Bill looked back at Dipper. "My mother." Bill said. Dipper nodded. "That could work."

In the underground laboratory at the shack

Dipper stood before a pentagram drawn out by blood surround by five candles. Dipper begun to chant the Séance verse in Latin. "Amate spiritus obscure, te quaerimus, te oramus, nobiscum colloquere, aput nos circita"

The pentagram glew yellow and Gemini appeared inside it. She smiled when she saw Dipper and her son. Bill returned the smile. "Hi mom." Bill said. "Hello sweetheart. Is everything alright? You seemed troubled." She said. Bill nodded as he held his shoulder. She took notice. "That's quite the wound you've got there." Bill chuckled nervously as he quickly tried to change the conversation. "I need to know about our kinds lore. Because it seems that Dipper's a dream demon." Gemini looked over at Dipper and smiled. "Truly fascinating." Dipper and Bill looked at each other in confusion. "I wouldn't call it fascinating?" Dipper said. "But it is. You see dream demons have a unique skill that most of the other types of demons who lived in our dimension. Dream demons naturally were the most common type of demon, however sometimes dream demons fell in love with a different kind of demon, so what would happen would be the dream demon would sire their lover and turn them into a dream demon like them, this naturally kept blood lines pure." Gemini explained. Bill's eyes widened. "Wait you're telling me that I sired Dipper, but what about Aurora?!" Dipper shook his head. "Maybe but I doubt it. Sure, you were interment with one another but we're a hell lot closer seeing as we've shared a body with one another." Bill looked at Dipper. "You do make a strong case." He then looked back at Gemini. "Can it be reversed?" She shook her head. "No, it can't." Bill lowered his head. "Great...I screwed up again. I can't do anything right." Dipper put his hand on Bill's good shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over this, Bill. You didn't know." Dipper said. Bill looked at Dipper and frowned. "But I should've. I know very little about myself and about my kind. I was the last one left, and when I changed I thought finally all of my kind was dead. Though...now you're a dream demon, because I was stupid for not knowing that I could turn you." A few tears slipped down his cheeks. Dipper hugged him tightly. "You're not stupid. We can figure this out, we'll find a way, just like we'll find a way to stop Azazel." Bill sighed. "You're right, we'll figure it out. Somehow."

Gemini smiled. "I'll be rooting for you both. Good luck you two." She said briefly before disappearing. Dipper smiled and held out his hand to Bill. He smiled at took his head. "How about we get you food Pinetree." Bill said. "Where did you think we were going?" Dipper asked. "The bedroom." Bill grinned taking the opportunity that had been handed to him. Dipper laughed. "I set myself up for that one." Bill nodded. "Yes...yes you did."

Meanwhile

Bipper sat on the table with his legs crossed. The space around him was covered in different symbols. A portal opened and Ember jumped threw it. In her teeth she held a glowing crystal. She walked over to him and put it on the table. Bipper opened his eyes and looked over at the erotic crystal on the table. He grinned and stroked his hellhound's snout. "Good girl Ember. How was it in your home?" He asked her. She bowed her head. "It was nice to see it again after all these centuries. Though some weren't happy to see me. Lucifer ' s hellhound found me and tried to rip out my throat my Prince." Bipper grew furious. "Why would Ramsey try to kill you, did she say?" Ember nodded. "She said something about the traitor must die." Bipper rubbed his neck. "Since when are we traitors? I didn't choose to leave Lucifer's side. It doesn't matter nor does it change my mission. I will open the door soon enough. Just a few more things and my portal to Hell will be completed." Bipper said as he looked at the portal. Ember looked at him. "What else do you need my Prince?" Bipper looked to her. "Mainly small parts that will take a bit more time for me to create with my magic. Things like motherboards and CPU chips. The main thing is done it's just the wiring left to do. Once that is done we start the second apocalypse Ember. And this time we will not fail." Ember grinned.

Back at the shack

"You want me to do what?" Bill asked looking at Mabel, Wendy, and Pacifica. "We want you to play Just Dance versing Dipper." Wendy said. "You guys do remember I have a stab wound right?" Bill said gesturing to his bad shoulder. "We know, but we all know that that's not going to make much of a difference for you now will it Mr I have magic." Pacifica prodded. Bill narrowed his eyes at them. Dipper walked into the family room and saw Bill and the three girls talking. "What's this all about?" Dipper asked as he walked over to them. "They want me to vs you in Just Dance." Bill said. Dipper had to cover his mouth with is hand to try to keep himself from laughing. Bill looked at him in disbelief. "What the hell are you laughing at Pinetree?!" Dipper shook his head. "Nothing, nothing." Bill gave him a yeah right look. "You don't think I can do it don't you. Okay wise ass let's go."

"Yes!" Mabel said. "I'm keeping track of all your weaknesses Bill. That's another one to add to my list." Bill blinked and looked at Mabel. "Really Shooting Star? You're going to play me like that. The only ones who can do that is Aurora and Dipper." Mabel grinned. "Two bad, you're family Bill. It's what we do." Bill just rolled his eyes. "One song. I don't want to kill my shoulder." Mabel nodded. As she handed Bill and Dipper the Wii remotes. The game popped up with Just Dance 4. Bill blinked. "This game is part of the regular console. Why not play one of the newer versions of the game?" Mabel shrugged. "Just play the dame thing Bill." Mabel said. Bill sighed. Dipper picked a song. "Good Girl by Carrie Underwood." Bill said. Dipper grinned. "You ready to get your ass handed to you?" Bill returned with a grin of his own. "The only ass I want is yours."

"Play the dame game you two gay idiots. Some of us want to see who wins." Mabel said. Bill and Dipper both chuckled before starting the game.

A western girl appeared on the screen and the music started. Bill and Dipper followed the steps at the bottom of the TV. _"Hey good girl with your head in the clouds."_

Bill narrowed his eyes at the TV. As the movement required him to use his right arm to dance. "I hate you all. It just started and my shoulder is already on fire." Bill muttered.

 _"You better get on your goodbye shoes."_ Dipper grinned as he looked at Bill. "5 stars to your 3 stars." He gloated. Bill glared at him. "I would've done better if my stupid shoulder wasn't completely fucked, Pinetree." Dipper rubbed his neck. "Yeah, maybe...or you're just using it as an excuse." Bill wrapped his good arm around Dipper's neck. He gasped in surprise. "You want to run that ridicules statement by me again, Pinetree?" Bill hissed into Dipper's ear. Dipper shook his head. "My bad, I got caught up in the moment." Bill nodded in satisfaction. "That's what I thought. Arrogance is weakness, let the power go to your head and it changes you." Dipper grinned. "That's very wise of you." Bill chuckled. "Ha-ha very funny. I know you were making reference to my sword." Dipper smiled awkwardly. "Was it really that obvious?" Bill nodded solemnly. "Yes, it was. We've got to work on that." Both shared a laugh. Bill winced as he held his aching shoulder. He looked back at the three girls. "I hope you're all satisfied with the outcome of that game. Because of you three my shoulder feels like it's on fire." Mabel nodded. "I'm thereily satisfied. Seeing as I got to see my brother kick your ass in a video game- one of the few he's actually good at- and that I saw you checking out his ass." Bill's face flushed of color. "Shooting Star, please for the love of God stay out if my private life." Dipper padded his back. "Don't count on it, Bill. She's way to indulged in the wonders of how this gay relationship is going to play out. Seeing as she's never really gotten to experience one." Bill sighed. "Really? Two guys who are romantically involved, isn't something normal in the states?" Bill asked. "Not in Trump ' s America it's not. But who cares what that asshat has to say about love?" Mabel said with a careless shrug. Bill blinked as he struggled to recall the name. "Isn't he the president?" Bill asked. "Yup, he is. I'm pretty sure that our eligible family and team voted for Hillary, though she was just as bad as Trump, poor Grandma Burnie." Mabel said. Bill shifted. "I didn't pay much attention to the election to be honest. After all you two weren't legally allowed to vote anyways. Besides, your government is full of bullshit anyhow, and don't get me started on the bullshit with North Korea. If I could I'd put both of them on the island where they tested the first nuclear bomb and give them both a pistol and let them settle their fucken differences and be done with it. It'd kill two birds with one stone. But hey, it's just my opinion. Anyways moving away from crazy presidents, we need a game plan to take out Azazel." Bill said. Dipper nodded. Mabel sighed. "Well we've had our fun, time for work." Dipper shut off the Wii U and followed the others into the dining room. Everyone sat around the table.

"Okay, let's start off with what we know." Ford said. Dipper nodded. "Right," he said. "Bipper's true identity is Azazel, Prince of Hell. He was a head demon in the 1st apocalypse and aided Lucifer with training the four horsemen. Originally there was one weapon that could one shot kill any monster or demon. The Colt. However, the Colt was lost when the first apocalypse ended. The gate of hell was closed by spell casters with the help of the angels. When the gate closed all the monsters and demons, Lucifer included where sucked back into Hell. However, Azazel never returned, or he doesn't remember returning. This was centuries ago, back when spell casters walked the Erath far more than they do now days. Azazel was reincarnated within my mind when Bill took possession of my mind six years ago. When Bill was erased he invoked the Axolotl ' s name and regenerated within my mind, and struck a deal with Azazel before he realized he'd become human. Then when Bill broke free from my mind he gave Azazel my body. Azazel ' s plan is to reopen the gates of hell and begin a new apocalypse with Bill's portal design. He needed Mösi 's tablet which was created by the antient 4. He also has a hell hound. He also told us that myself, Bill, and Aurora share simpler traits as the horseman did. He said if we could tap into that power and teamwork we'd stand a better chance when shit hits the fan. Did I leave anything out?" Dipper explained. "Just that there is no humanly possible way to hurt Bipper with magic or physical attacks because of the forbidden spell he used on himself, and that he just so happily holds the second most powerful enchanted weapon next to the Sword of Michael. Only difference is the sword of Michael is a holy blade while the Sword of vengeance is a demonic blade." Bill added. "You mentioned the sword of Michael." Mabel asked. Bill nodded. "Yeah? Why?" Bill asked her. "The sword of Michael is among the strongest weapons in heaven. The bible says that the archangel Michael welded that sword and killed countless monsters, and killed Lucifer with it. But what happened if that didn't come to pass. What would happen if Lucifer hadn't been killed by his brother and the sword was lost on our plain of existence. It would be strong enough to kill a prince of hell, even with that spell in place?" She said. Bill tapped his chin with his pointer finger. "Hum, it's possible but- I doubt we could find Michael's sword. We're running out of time. We have no weapon to kill him. Thus, we have a bigger issue. The forbidden spell he used from the book of Zarif makes it so he can't get hurt or die, he's basically made himself liquid shadows. I still have the book of Zarif in my possession, however the book carries with it a curse. Those who open and read the book lose their minds. I nearly lost my own when I got my hands on it. I could only read the spell Azazel used before I sealed the book in magic chains. On that day I swore I'd never use that book again. However, there might be more information on the spell he used from the book. However, I highly doubt that there would be a counter spell within the book of Zarif." Bill explained. Aurora narrowed her eyes as she thought. "True, in a spell book such as the book of Zarif, the spell caster who wrote it was known to be a black arcane spell caster. It was said that he built a machine that could radiate black magic that consumed many people. This spell caster was much like Bipper in a sense. He too was liquid shadows. However, that's as far as my knowledge goes. You can thank the Axolotl for that." Aurora explained to everyone. "Wait, Axolotl taught you that?! When? Why?" Bill asked in disbelief. Aurora shrugged. "Yeah, he gave me some history lessons. After all he did want me to be a profit. It's kind of important to know these things, even if he's cryptic and speaks in rhythms most of the time. Sooner or later you kind of get used to it. As for when? Not long after I joined his heaven. To be honest it wasn't so bad. It wasn't until more recently I've gotten a chance to watch you with the Axolotl, never thought I'd go from watching to living it." Aurora answered. Dipper closed his eyes and held his head in one hand. Bill looked over at him. "Are you alright, Dipper?" Dipper nodded as he straightened his posture. "It's all said and done. We know what Azazel is planning, we know his past, we know that he needed other items. But it always goes back to one point. Why use the spell from the book of Zarif when he was already immortal? Think about it, we don't have the Colt, or Michael's sword. I seriously doubt that Bill and my swords could kill him, and the same goes for our magic, even as a team of 5 spell casters I doubt our magic could hurt him much. So that brings us back to the question: why would Azazel need to use a forbidden spell if we don't pose a threat. He knows more than we do. There has to be something that he knows or saw that made him do that spell. It's the only explanation to this whole thing." Dipper explained. Everyone looked at each other. Again, Dipper gripped his head. His eyes changed to cat eyes. "My if you're all that curious about why I used that spell I could always share that knowledge with five of you."

Bill immediately looked at Dipper. He grinned at Bill. "Bipper." Bill growled. Ford went to get up to cast a spell. Bipper raised his hand. "Easy does it IQ, I'd hate to have to harm your nephew's body, or you to harm it. Besides I'm not here to fight. You all forget, I may be insane but when I'm working I take a more sidle prosona. As I was saying, I'll give your five spell casters the information you seek, however, I won't hand it over willingly." Azazel snapped his fingers and 5 vials appeared on the table. "These potions will take you to where you need to go. Naturally you'll fall asleep after taking the potion. Once you arrive I'd advise you to stay together, stay in a place for too long and my hound will find you. Best to keep moving. You'll find what you're looking for. You have the choice, all five of you. Moreover, I should warn you, any physical attack that harms your bodies within will hurt you in the physical world. Good luck." The cat like eyes returned to Dipper's gold eye's. Bill touched Dipper's shoulder. "Dipper?" His head looked up at Bill's face. "You've got to teach me how to block my mind from his attacks." Dipper muttered finally. "I'll put that on my to do list." Bill said back. Dipper noticed the vials on the table. "What are those?" He asked. "One of Azazel ' s games. He said that if the five of us drink them it'll take us somewhere where we'll learn why he used the forbidden spell." Aurora said. Dipper picked up one of the vials. He moved his fingers to draw a five-pointed star. "Summon of the alchemical arts statistics." A log like screen appeared in front of everyone with different components of what was in the vile. "Woah! Dudes this is so cool." Soos said. Wendy touched it. "It's solid." Dipper nodded. "It's all good to have science logs that tell you but a lot of the time you need to figure it out without magic, so it got me thinking, what if I developed a spell that could break down another spell or item that has a magical property. So, I created this spell. On the logs before you are all the components in the position Azazel created." Dipper said. Bill looked at the different components. "I recognize these ingredients." He said slowly. "What is it then?" Mabel asked. "It's a dream walking potion. Key ingredient being African Dream Root." Bill said. Aurora blinked in disbelief. "Seriously he found African Dream Root growing here in this weather?" Bill nodded. "I've found plenty here, of course it's difficult to find during late autumn but with the right spell or knowledge can find you some. Naturally it can be dangerous in high amounts but what he's put in isn't enough to put you in a comatose state or stop your heart." Pacifica crossed her arms. "How's about you stop keep one siding the conversation between the Pines family and include the rest of us." Bill blinked. He laughed nervously. "Shit...right you guys aren't knowledgeable on all this magic stuff. Okay, basically the liquid in the vile contains a plant called African Dream Root. African Dream Root is normally used to enter and control a person's dreams. It was used largely by shamans. The main purpose of this root was to dream walk. This plant basically does the same thing I was born with. The power of going into dreams. My guess is that Bipper will take this opportunity to rest. Allowing us to walk inside his dreams. He wants us to go into his mind. My immediate thought would be it's a trap but the old me is fighting tooth and nail to just chuge the contents in that vile just to feel that sense of control again." Bill explained. Dipper held Bill's hand. It was then he realized what he'd said. Bill looked away with shame. "Go ahead say it. I can take it." Bill said. "It's understandable, Bill. None of us blame you for feeling that way." Said Ford. Bill's eyes widened as he turned his head to look at Ford in surprise. "But that thought makes me bad." Bill said. Dipper shook his head. "It's okay to have thoughts like that, you might always have them. The important thing is not to act upon them with a negative intention. If you think we have something to gain from this then I'm with you 100 present." Bill softly smiled. "I believe we do have something to gain. That is if you three will join us." Aurora hugged him tightly. He winced slightly because of his shoulder. "Of course, I'll come with you dummy. If I don't go you to mutton heads are going to mess things up for yourselves and I'm the only one who can control your behaviors." Aurora said with a blazing grin. Ford released a sigh. "The last time I was in the mindscape I trusted Bill enough to lose my morals. But this isn't the mindscape it's the dreamscape. But screw it, it might be fun? Who the fuck knows right?" All eyes look at Gideon now. He looked back at the four of them. "Ya'll are fucken crazy sons of bitches. I ain't goin' for all we know Azazel ' s goin' to show up and rekt our shit. No thanks, Ya'll can go die." Gideon said. Mabel wrapped her arm around Gideon's neck. "Really know? Little old you is scared of Bipper? Dearie me. Who shall ever put Bipper in his place for torturing me?" Gideon jumped from out of his seat and slammed his hands on the table. "I'm fucken in let's do this shit!" Dipper looked at Mabel. She wore a grin. "Yup, works every time bro, bro." Dipper got a good laugh out of that. "Let's get ready to do this." Bill said. Everyone nodded.

...

Bill, Dipper, Aurora, Gideon, and Ford sat in the shape of a five-pointed star. Ford at the top, Gideon as the right point, Dipper as the bottom right, Bill as the bottom left, and Aurora as the left point. "Good luck you guys. Please come back safely." Mabel said. Bill nodded. "We'll do our best. Remember, once we drink this there'll be no way to wake us up." Mabel nodded. Bill looked at the other four spell casters. "You guys ready?" He asked them. "Yeah, let's do this." Gideon said. "Cheers guys, see you on the other side." Said Aurora. "Bottoms up." Ford said. "Ya'll best not leave my ass when we get there." Muttered Gideon. Dipper looked at Bill. "See you soon love." Bill nodded. "Yeah." Then all five drank the contents in the vile and all five collapsed into unconsciousness.

In the dreamscape

"Gah!" Dipper gasped as he woke with a start. He looked around his surroundings. A large field stretched on for what seemed like miles. He saw the others. Bill was the next to wake up with a start. "What the fuck! Where?" Dipper laughed. He looked over to see Dipper. "Shut up! I haven't dream walked in 6 years." Bill growled. "Then what the hell do you call showing up in my nightmare?" Dipper asked raising his brow in interest. "I was in your head Pinetree, technically that doesn't count as dream walking." Bill said in reply. "Do Ya'll mind shuten the fuck up. I've got a headache." Moaned Gideon as he awoke. Ford sat up holding his head. "Man, that stuff tasted fowl." Muttered Ford. "No kidding." Muttered Aurora in agreement. "What did you think it was going to taste like? Skittles? Hell, no that stuff even mixed into a drink is potent." Bill said. Dipper looked at him. "We could've mixed it with a drink? Why'd you not tell us?" Bill blinked. "It was such a small vile, there was no point in mixing it." Dipper just sighed. "It doesn't matter now. We probably should start moving, I don't want to meet up with Azazel's hellhound." Everyone nodded. All five got to their feet and started off across the field.

"Dipper stop!" Bill snapped. Dipper froze mid-stride and looked down. A bloody body lay just in front of him. "Gah, fucken hell, I'm going to be sick." Dipper hissed as he covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to keep himself from vomiting. "What in the name of the gods happened here?" Gideon asked as he looked out to see endless corpses littering the field. Ford shook his head. "There's so many bodies." Aurora lowered her head and clenched her teeth. "The war for Erath between Hell and the spell casters, with heaven as an aid. These bodies...are dead spell casters. We trained under the highest-ranking wizards, witches, and warlocks. The true bloods of the time. Soon spell casters outweighed the true bloods. That was until this war. When spell casters had children slowly less and less had the ability to use magic. Until our kind nearly died out. People now days believe that we never existed, and use us in leacher and television. It's not fair to burden us like this! These people had families, had good lives...until Azazel opened the door to Hell! This bloodshed...was meaningless! I can see and hear all of them. All the souls. The reapers under Death's control. These souls can't find peace." Aurora said. Bill looked at Aurora. Silver tears slipped down her cheeks onto the ground. He wanted to do something, but what could he do? They were living the past. There was nothing they could do to help these souls because this event in history had come and gone. But the pain that they all felt was all too real and very personal. They knew all too well that they could be the last spell casters in existence and if they died their kind would die along with them. They knew though who was to blame for this massacre, Azazel. Bill knew just from the way the others looked that their blood was boiling with rage. To see the true carnage and the sheer number of casualties in real time, it was sickening. No doubt that the next time any of them saw Azazel, there would be an all-out brawl. One that each of them knew in the back of their minds they couldn't win. This was the burden each of them carried upon their shoulders.

"Bill." Bill shook his head and looked in the direction he'd been called from. Dipper beckoned him over. Bill took up his place beside Dipper, of course careful to not step on the body in front of them. Dipper pointed to movement not far from them, roughly 10 feet away. Bill narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what it is?" Bill asked. Dipper shook his head. "Not from this distance. If I could get closer we'd know." Bill nodded as he addressed the others. "We're going to get closer to that creature, or whatever it is. Stay close." Bill said. The others nodded.

Dipper took point and the others followed behind with Ford taking up the rear. When the team got within five feet they stopped. What they saw sent chills down their spines. Standing over a body of a young girl, whom couldn't have been older the 5 was a young man with black spiked hair in a suit and tie. He held a large syth, around his finger was a white gem ring. He ran his hand over the little girl's eyes to close them.

"Such a pity isn't? Death can be such a cruel fate. The feeling of pain, fear, numbness, and bliss. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to live again. Yet the thought as much as it beckons itself to me I have to decline. I made my vow that day, I took on a new name when I took my life before my king and prince. The brother you so desperately cried out for has been long dead for some time now. My dearest little Lilly. Forgive me for what I've done. Billy?" A young woman appeared. "Yes Death?" The young man held the young girls had. "I'd like you to take my little sister's soul to heaven." Billy nodded. "As you wish Death. Billy held out her hand and the ghost of the little girl appeared. She ran and hugged Death. "I'd forgive you Garth. Just know I loved you very much." And with that Lilly took Billy's hand and they disappeared. Death stood looking up to the sky. "Goodbye little sister." Suddenly the sound of clapping echoed behind them. Death turned to see a man in a black trench coat with a white collared shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. His hair was short brown and his irises were golden yellow with no pupil. He smiled. "My, you were the last person I'd thought I'd see here. Killing your own sister, I didn't think you had it in you." Said the man. Death bowed. "My prince. I was only doing what I've been trained to do." Azazel grinned darkly as he put his hand on Death's shoulder. "You've done well. Come along now, we'll be late for the meeting." Death nodded his head and looked back one final time at his little sister before disappearing along with Azazel.

Dipper, Bill, Aurora, Gideon, and Ford were speechless. What had they just witnessed? "Anyone else confused about what just happened?" Gideon asked openly. Dipper bared his teeth as he clutched his fists. "Far from it, I know exactly what happened. I'll kill Azazel here and now. If I can control what happens in his mind it will be easy to kill him!" Bill took Dipper's hand into his own. Dipper looked at him. His golden eyes where soft and welcoming. Any anger he had melted away. Dipper hugged him tightly. "Sorry for scaring you love. I just got caught up in the moment. Azazel really pisses me off." Dipper muttered. Bill nodded. "Oh, trust me; you're not the only one thinking it." Suddenly a large symbol appeared beneath them Dipper gasped in pain as he slumped to his knees coughing and holding his head in his right hand. "Pinetree!" Bill cried as he got to his knees with a worried expression on his face. Dipper tilted his head to look at Bill. His eyes were cat like but they didn't hold the same aggression as Azazel ' s eyes. "Your demon side...this symbol is hurting you isn't it." Dipper nodded slowly. Bill turned to Aurora. "You need to help me move him out of this circle." She nodded and helped Bill get Dipper to his feet. Both moved him out of the symbol. Dipper breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes returned to normal yet his body trembled from the symbols effects. "T-thank you both." Dipper managed to say finally. Aurora grinned. "I told you two mutton heads that'd you need me." Bill rolled his eyes. "That wasn't us being stupid now was it?" He said with a grunt. His shoulder hurt again. This was starting to become a nuisance in his eyes. How humans could deal with this kind of pain he'd never know. He used to think pain was hilarious, that was before he turned human himself. Now he really knew what pain felt like, and he despised it. If he hadn't been so fucken stubborn and wanted to do this the human way his wound would have been healed by now and he wouldn't be in agonizing pain as his shoulder burned feverishly from the aggravation that he kept putting it through. Thankfully thought the stiches hadn't come out. If they had it wouldn't be very helpful to him or the others. He shook his head as he refocused his thoughts on reality. "Not exactly no, but you still needed me." Aurora said. "I could've asked Gideon or Ford to help but seeing as our height are closer to Dipper's it would be easier for the two of us to move him." Bill explained.

A loud snarl came from behind them. The five turned around to see a black dog with bones covering its body, and sharp horns on its head. It's devil - like tail swung back and forth. It's crimson red eyes stared them down. "Azazel ' s hellhound!" Bill growled as he looked at her. She grinned. "Well, well my Prince has been quite cunning. Bring you into his mind to see the past? Though I sometimes must question my Prince's methods of madness. Yet there is always something to be bettered from it in the end." Ember said. Bill clutched his teeth. "5v1, I like our odds." Ember threw back her head and howled with laughter. "You think you humans have a chance in hell to win? 5v1 or not a hellhound will always, _always_ win." Dipper touched Bill. He looked at him. "I have a plan, all I need to know is do you trust me?" Bill nodded. "Of course, I trust you Pinetree." Dipper pressed his lips on Bill's. A bright light appeared around them and blinded the others. When the light died away standing in the spot Dipper and Bill used to be was a tall man with spiked brown hair, a gold trench coat with a circle with a Pinetree in the middle over the heart, a red collared top, black pants, and black shoes. His eyes were gold with slit pupils. He narrowed his eyes. "How's about you and I go toe to claw, Ember. A powered-up demon vs a hellhound. I think you'll find this more to your liking!" Said the man. Aurora smiled at the man. "Well I'll be dammed. Dipper pulled it off." Ford and Gideon looked at her. "Wait you mean to tell us that that's Dipper!?" Gideon asked. Aurora nodded. "And Bill." Ford looked on. "How is that possible? How did he do that?" Aurora crossed her arms. "When Dipper asked Bill if he trusted him, and Bill said yes Dipper fused their souls. It's not unheard of that two people can fuse their souls together but it takes a lot of trust to do it. What you see before you is one entity made up of Bill and Dipper's souls."

Ember growled. "It doesn't matter. I'll gladly take you on!" The man grinned. "Bring it on."

Ember breathed fire at Dipper and Bill's fusion. One swift hand motion and the fire dissipated. Ember bared her teeth. "What the hell?! That fire is as hot as the fires of Hell! How could it just disappear?" The fusion raised his hand and pointed at Ember. "Embisidi nortai reibetiom." Ember howled in agony as numerous cuts ripped themselves across her flesh. She slumped to her side gasping for air as blood dripped down from her throat. The fusion approached her. She looked up into the gold eyes of the fusion. He bent down next to her. "Like I said, I like our odds. I could kill you, just to prove a point to Azazel and trust me, I want to with every fiber of my being. But I'll refrain _for_ _now_. Now get out of my sight!" The fusion growled. Ember whimpered and disappeared. The fusion straightened. "Dipper, Bill. You can unfuse now." Aurora said. The fusion laughed. "And _why_ should _I_ do that, Aurora?" He turned around to look at the three of them. Aurora growled under her breath. "That's what I didn't want to happen." The fusion ' s lips twisted into an insane grin. "What's the matter Aurora? Are you scared? You should be." He raised his hand and pointed at Aurora. "This'll be fun." He said. "Bill, Dipper, forgive me." Aurora muttered. She looked the fusion in the eyes. "Eye of the beholder antient art, divide souls!" The fusion gasped as it tore apart. Dipper and Bill fell on the ground. Both groaned holding their heads. "What did you learn from this experience?" Aurora asked putting her hands on her hips. Dipper and Bill just gave her a fowl look. Neither one of them felt well after whatever that was and they definitely didn't want to deal with Aurora ' s sass. Bill looked at Dipper. "What the hell was that?" He asked Dipper, avoiding Aurora's gaze and question all at once. Dipper shook his head. "The voice in my head told me to do that. I should've asked it first." Dipper mumbled in embarrassment. Bill smacked his face with his hand. "No fucken shit dumbass. The amount of sheer power was far beyond what I'm capable of controlling. Not to mention the large amount of demonic energy that flowed through that things body. It was unlike anything I've ever experienced." Aurora cleared her throat. Both boys looked at her again. "That you two was your soul's merged together. That overwhelming amount of energy you both felt was your powers combined into a single entity. Basically, what I'm trying to say is you where one person. Only issue is neither one of you knew how to control it. I had to forcefully separate you both from one another. Your welcome." Aurora said to them. Both boys exchanged a look. "Wait when I kissed Bill I merged our souls together?" Dipper asked. Aurora nodded. Dipper was left speechless. Bill broke up laughing. "God dame it, it's always us. Why can't we have a normal relationship?" Dipper grinned. "Because we're not normal." Bill nodded. "Our life in a nutshell." Bill shook his head. "We should keep going. See what else we can find." Everyone nodded in agreement. The five set off again across the field. Soon the landscape changed and the team found themselves in a camp of people. Some had black eyes. "Demons." Dipper breathed. They looked around for a moment at the large amount of demons and most likely other monsters.

Suddenly a loud clap caught everyone's attention. Standing before them up next to a throne was a man around his late thirties, he had short hair with a bit of stubble on his chin, he wore a green long-sleeved jacket cover up with jeans and a brown top. He grinned. "Now then, we have a matter of business that I want to take care of. A small...disturbance should I say." The man snapped his fingers and a pair of werewolves forced a young girl to her knees. She looked up at the man with fury. She growled baring her teeth. "Ladies and gentlemen before you is a Nephalem of a demon and human." Gasps and glares radiated throughout the camp.

Dipper looked at Bill. "A Nephalem? What's a Nephalem?" Bill looked at the girl. "A Nephalem can be the offspring of an angel and a human or the offspring of a demon and a human. They're considered unclean or considered highly powerful depending on who shire the child." Dipper looked back at the man by the throne. It wasn't Azazel, he had already seen him, and it wasn't death either, and he seemed to laid back to be one of the other horseman. So that only left...his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "Lucifer." Dipper said. He knew the others had frozen stiff by the name.

Lucifer looked down at the young girl. "They call you Catia if I'm not mistaken. Now Catia I'm a simple man, I want to keep things clean here today. I'll simply ask you some questions, you answer them truthfully and this all end with you having a painless death." He said with a grin. Catia scoffed in remark. "Like I'd answer to the likes of you! You came here and destroyed _my_ home! I may be part demon but I will never betray my family and friends! So, do as you wish to me. It won't matter in the end because I will _never_ tell you what you want to know!" Lucifer sighed. "Of course, why did I think that'd work? Oh well, guess it's going to be the hard way then. Azazel?" Azazel came forward and bowed. "Yes, my King?" Azazel asked. "You know what to do." Azazel nodded and approached Catia. She looked up at him with anger. "You're a mindless dog to him. You're disposable. You can be replaced." Azazel back handed her. The sound alone sent shivers down the five on looker's spines. "Mind your tongue Nephalem. You're way in over your head." Azazel snapped. "My father was right about you Azazel. You're a spider, you only feel emotion when you hurt or kill people. It must be a miserable life." Catia replied in response to his threat. Azazel pressed his index finger and middle finger on Catia ' s forehead. "Soul jump!" Azazel and Catia ' s bodies went limp. Catia opened her eyes however they were Azazel ' s gold-yellow eyes. "Well Azazel? What did you find?" Lucifer asked. Azazel smirked. "Quite the brain she has, her mother Aries is a young spell caster from the 5th division of spell casters, and her father...ugh it can't be!" Azazel hesitated. "Her father is who Azazel?!" Lucifer asked harshly. Azazel looked down at Catia ' s hand. "Her father is Drisk." Azazel finally said. Lucifer glared at Azazel. "Drisk... come forward if you'd please." Lucifer said. A young man no more than 25 walked into the open. He held a sword in his hands. "Get out of my daughter's body Azazel!" The man snarled. Lucifer snapped his fingers and two men went to grab him. He cut threw them like butter. He looked at Lucifer and Azazel with fury. Azazel closed his eyes and his real body sprang to life. As Catia ' s gasped as she regained control. Azazel pulled out a knife from his trench coat. He spun it in his fingers tips. "My, such impulsive behavior. I must say, you were the last demon I'd pick that'd betray our cause Drisk. And it looks bad on me that you're one of _my_ men. If such behavior has gone on behind my back it changes how others view me! Naturally you know that you won't be leaving this camp alive." Azazel growled. Drisk lowered his body into a fighting stance. "I'm quite aware Azazel. Just know it was a pleasure fighting alongside you." Azazel dashed at Drisk with his knife. Drisk dodged Azazel ' s first attack, before following up with his own strike. Azazel stopped the attack with his knife. Catia struggled in the werewolf's claws. She broke free and ran towards Azazel and Drisk. Her black long braided hair bounced up and down along her back. She muttered an incantation and a blast of energy knocked Azazel off his feet like a rag doll. Azazel slammed into the rocky ground and rolled. He stopped on his side. He didn't move for a minute. Lucifer himself seemed concerned. Finally, laughter sprung up from the motionless body that was Azazel. Slowly he pushed to his feet. Those who were in front of him backed away, and for good reason. Azazel turned to face them. A large rock had split his face open and blood was dripping down the right side of his face. He brushed himself off. "Well, Catia. I can't say I envy you. Those powers of yours are quite strong. Too bad I have to kill you both. I wouldn't mind someone with your kind of power. Oh well?" Azazel disappeared and reappeared behind Catia and stabbed her right through the throat. He yanked his knife out of her throat. "No!" Drisk screamed. Azazel slammed Drisk into the ground. "Goodbye Drisk." Azazel said as he stabbed his knife into Drisk's heart. His eyes and mouth glew orange as lighting sparked up. He pulled the knife out of his chest. He took out a cloth and wiped away the blood. He looked back at Lucifer. "My sincerest apologies my King. Had I'd known sooner of Drisk's betrayal I would have dealt with it sooner." Azazel said bowing. Lucifer forced Azazel to his knees. Azazel looked up at Lucifer. He snapped his fingers and blood splattered on the ground. Azazel ' s eyes shook. "Consider that a warning Azazel! I want this whole camp checked for traitors. I want this reported, I need you to prove to me that you're still fit for this position Azazel. Do I make myself perfectly clear?!" Lucifer snapped. Azazel lowered his head to his hands. "Yes, my King." Lucifer turned his back on Azazel. "Meeting dismissed." Azazel got to his feet and picked up Drisk's body and left the camp. Four men exchanged looks one of which was Death. They followed Azazel.

Dipper and the others followed behind them.

Azazel stood before a pier that was on fire. He had his head lowered. Footsteps alerted him. He looked up and saw the four men. "We saw what happened Azazel. We knew how close you and Drisk were. We're sorry." Said a man in a blue gray jacket and green top. The others nodded. Azazel turned away from them. "Do you four remember what I told you back when I trained you?"

"Family doesn't end with blood." Said another of the man. "And sometimes as much as it hurts, we have to leave those people behind." Said Death. "The cost of the mission." Said another. "Must always come first." Finished the last man. Azazel gave them a weak smile. "That's _my_ boys. I've taught you all well. Though this," he gestured to the pier. "Should never have happened. I thought I knew my men, but clearly, I didn't. Did any of you expect this?" All four men shook their heads. "Not a clue. Drisk never missed meetings, or roll call. And someone would have noticed him sneaking out of camp if he had. How a Nephalem came into existence we're unsure of. We would have felt it." Said one of them.

Azazel looked at each in turn. "Devour, Mik, Garth, and Terry...I know you want to help me out but this," he points to his wound. "Is punishment for letting things go unchecked. I was careless for believing in my best friend. I should've done something. Now he's dead and I have his blood on my hands. Arrogant fool." Azazel turned away and scoffed looking at the pier. "I'm going to get to work. The testing can't happen without my power. Don't stay out to long you four." Azazel then walked off. "Yes, Father!" Shouted Terry. Azazel turned over his shoulder and gave them a sharp grin. "Ha-ha don't push your luck Terry." Then he was gone. The four men stood before the pier now. They looked at each other. "Garth, you can read souls, can't you?" Asked Terry. Garth nodded. "Yeah, why?" He asked. "I want to know why Drisk would betray us." Said Mik in a rough voice. "What about you Devour, do you feel the same?" Garth asked the blonde-haired man. Devour scoffed. "Of course, I do. What do you take me for? A twig?" Terry snickered. "Sometimes." Devour snarled through his sharp teeth. "Shut up idiot." The others laughed and finally Devour joined in. When the four finally stopped Garth looked at the pier and held out his hand and conditioned on reading Drisk's soul.

Garth gritted his teeth as pain washed itself over his senses. He had to stay focused. He had to find why Drisk would betray them. His eyes widened. "She's beautiful." The other three raised a brow. "Who's beautiful?" Terry asked. "Aries the Nephalem ' s mother. She's beautiful. Long flowing raven hair, with emerald green eyes, young healthy pail skin. I can see know why he'd betray us for a fine woman like her. It's only a pity that they were enemies. But I can see why she forgave him and offered him a new life. When she became pregnant with Catia, Drisk hid her with his powers so she wouldn't be found. Her mother trained Catia in spell casting." Garth dropped his hand and fell to his knees, exhausted from the pain from reading Drisk's soul. Devour, Terry, and Mik were at his side. "Are you alright, Garth?" Terry asked. Garth looked at them and nodded. "I'll be fine, you guys. It's just a little pain. Nothing that I'm not used to by now." He then smiled at them. "Thanks for being concerned though." Terry, Devour, and Mik hugged him tightly. "Of course, we do. You're our brother." They said. Garth smile widened as he hugged them back.

Dipper looked at Bill and the others. "Who would've thought that the horseman would act like normal people?" Dipper said. Bill nodded. "No kidding. Though Azazel did say that the bond between the three of us resembles that of the horseman. I can see why know. But if Azazel left how are we seeing things Azazel didn't live?" Bill pondered. Everyone shrugged. "Ya'll thinkn' that this is the thin' that made Azazel cast the spell?" Gideon asked openly. Bill nodded. "Possibly, I don't see why it couldn't be. Though if it was we'd have woken up, that tells me that we've got to see more in order to wake up." Ford sighed. "Of course, it's never that easy is it?" Bill grinned. "It's like learning magic. Of course, it's not easy. You not only have to get the incantation right but the hand movement also. Once you get the hang of it it's like second nature, or it just happens with a snap of your fingers. However, in the case of my fighting spells it's a bit different. either way." Ford glared at him. "Thank you for that insightful history lesson Bill, I learned _so_ much." Ford said. "Ha-ha you're welcome IQ." Bill said. Dipper sighed. "He was being sarcastic, love." Dipper said. Bill blinked. "Sarcasm? HEY! Well fuck you too IQ. Don't play that sarcastic bullshit card with me!" Ford grinned. Aurora stood next to Dipper. "Do you think he'll learn?" Dipper asked. She laughed slightly. "Eventually." Dipper bit his lower lip. "That's what I thought you'd say." She elbowed Dipper's arm. "You're in the same boat Dip." He looked at her. "What do you mean by I'm in the same boat?" He asked her. She grinned at him. "You have issues with sarcasm just as much as Bill." He crossed his arms. "Yeah, you've got a point. Bill knock it off." Bill looked over at Dipper from his hand to hand fight with Ford. Gideon just had his hand on his face shaking his head. Bill lowered his hands. "Yes Pinetree." Bill muttered. Dipper simply shook his head. "Why is it your first instinct to try to kill people?" Bill looked confused. "It's not. I wasn't trying to kill IQ, I was trying to punch him." Dipper gave him a side words glance. "Refrain from attacking anyone." Bill sighed. "Fine." He beguilingly agreed.

A hand touched Dipper's shoulder. He turned to look and gasped when he saw it was Terry. "Who the hell are you?" Dipper coughed. _'Pestilence...great if I don't heal myself I'll die.'_ Dipper closed his eyes. "Guardian of healing limi est eh mendo." The cough disappeared. All four narrowed their eyes. "You're spell casters! How did you venture so close to our camp!?" Dipper held up his hands. "Woah, let's not be so hasty now guys." Garth raised a brow. "Really? Your kind stands in the way of us ruling this heap of rock." Dipper shook his head. "We're not even from this time period! Nor is this real!" Terry scratched his head in confusion. "What the hell do you mean? Not real and not from this time line?" Bill stepped up. "We're from the year 2019. All except Aurora who is from the 1800's who was brought back by Azazel. We are the last of our kind that we know of. Azazel gave us African Dream Root so we could enter his mind and learn why he'd use a forbidden spell from the book of Zarif. We're reliving the past." Devour snarled. "If there are still spell casters alive in 2019 it means we failed! And you spoke of Azazel? If we failed how is Azazel in your time period?" Dipper rubbed his neck. "That's been an ongoing question we've had for a while now. Azazel resurrected himself in my mind, only now is he alive and plotting to re-open the door to Hell. We need to know why he'd use a spell to make him even more immortal then he already was. And how to kill him." Mik crossed his arms. "Like we'd tell you how to kill Azazel, he's trained us to be his best fighters. We're not about to betray him!" Terry held up his hand. "Did you just say Azazel was immortal? No demon is truly immortal. Every demon has got a weakness. Take Azazel 's personality. He can get over confident for example. But hearing he'd go as far as to use forbidden magic it seems like he's despite. However, I can't be sure as to why he'd do something like that unless it was because of his failure to win this plane of existence. That's the only thing I could think of." Garth smacked Terry upside the head. "Imbisil. You're telling the enemy of a way to kill Azazel." Terry rubbed his head. "Yeah so it's not like it could kill him. The Prince is super strong as it is. These five couldn't kill him even if they tried." Terry growled in annoyance. "Oh yeah? We'll prove Ya'll wrong!" Gideon snapped. Devour and Mik both laughed. "Yeah right, like that'll happen? Look kid I don't think you know who you're talking about here? Azazel is Lucifer's successor. Meaning Azazel is the next in line to be the King of Hell. He's knowledgeable and far more powerful than any of you. The fact Azazel's let you five live for this long astounds me. You five must be something special if he hasn't killed you off. But I doubt you'll have long to wait." Mik said. "Or we could do him a favor and kill these fools where they stand." Devour said as he licked his lips. Garth held up his hand and both looked at him. "No, there is a reason Azazel has kept these spell casters alive. If we kill them here and Azazel needs them alive we flaw his plans." Garth explained. Mik and Devour dropped their gaze from Garth. Garth looked at the five of them. "You're all fairly powerful. I would say it's impressive, however I rather not stroke your egos, expeally you two, Gideon Gleeful, and Bill Cipher." Garth said as he looked at both. Gideon and Bill winced. "H-h-how do you know our names?" Gideon stammered. "I am Death. I know all by name. That and I read your soul." Garth said. Bill looked at the four men. "So, you're the fearsome horseman. To be honest with you four. I don't see why you'd be feared? It seems to me, that you act like any normal human being would. You four have compassion, kindness, and honesty. If that's not human emotion then I'm doing it all wrong." Bill explained. Garth smirked. "We're only like that towards each other. In a fight it's no mercy." Bill crossed his arms. "Really is that so? What about Lilly Black? What about her _huh_? You asked one of your reapers to take her soul to heaven? You where heartbroken when you killed her, even going as far as to ask her for forgiveness. Is that showing no mercy?" Bill asked. Garth ' s eyes widened. "How do you know about her?!" Bill narrowed his eyes. "We saw what you did to her. You where her big brother and you left her to be Azazel's bitch! How could that be fair?! If I where her I'd never forgive you for giving up your proud spell casting heritage. You all used to be spell casters!? You used to be like us! But then you met Azazel and Lucifer and you exposed your bellies to them. You left family behind or loved ones!? All you cared about was the power you were offered. Did any of you, ever stop to think about the people you left?! Not a day goes by now that I regret what I did to everyone in my home dimension! The carnage that I left in my wake when the darkness consumed me! You all deserve to fall from power. None of you deserve it! I'm glad you failed, and you will fail again! I'll make sure of that!" Bill snapped at the horseman. Garth and Bill stood across from each other glaring at one another. "You know nothing about us Bill Cipher. So, I advise you to keep your comments to yourself because you have no idea what kind of sacrifice we all had to make!" Garth growled. Bill clenched his fists. He ran at Garth and punched him in the face. Garth winced and held his swollen check. Garth looked at Bill with fury. "You arrogant half breed! You just punched the wrong guy!" He snapped as his brown eyes blazed with fury. Bill took up a fighting stance. "Half breed or not, I still once was a powerful demon! Taking you on will be a blessing in its own right!"

"Bill stop! He'll kill you!" Dipper screamed. "Mason's right you know? You won't come out of this alive. This fight will be your undoing Bill Cipher." Garth warned. "So be it!" Bill snapped. "I have a point to prove to you! That your sacrifice is what took everything away from you that was good! Just like me! Its guys like you who remind me of my past, who deserve to burn for eternity! That's where I left my old self! To burn in the same black flames, he used to kill everyone I loved! You'll see. You'll all fucken see!"

Dipper tried to go to him but Aurora grabbed his wrist. Dipper looked back at her. "He's going to get himself killed Aurora! Let me go!" Dipper cried. Aurora shook her head. "No, let him do this. There's nothing you can do to change his mind now. I recognize that look in his eyes. Leave it be. You'll only get caught up in the crossfire, Dipper." Dipper looked back at Bill. "Bill." He breathed.

"Garth let us assist you." Mik said. Garth shook his head. "This is between me and Bill. However, if any of his friends try to interfere you know what to do." The three other men nodded and stepped back giving Bill and Garth space. Bill took up a fighting stance and Garth also did. Garth charged at Bill who ducked under his attack and followed through with a swift kick to Garth ' s face. Garth recoiled growling as he held his face again. Bill took up his stance again grinning. "What's the matter Death? Having a little trouble hitting your target?" Garth growled and attacked again. Bill dodged a blister of attacks. Frist a right punch then the left, then a round house kick, then a jab. All the while grinning at the pitiful attempts of harm. "Jeez if this is the true power of Death, it's pretty fucken pathetic if you ask me. You haven't even hit me once." Bill said as he delivered an axe kick to Garth ' s throat. He fell to the ground. Bill stood over him. "Do you heled Death?" Garth looked up at him and clapped his hands together. Bill winced and stumbled back holding his head. Garth got to his feet and ran at Bill tackling him to the ground. Bill gritted his teeth. Garth held Bill down. "Hope you enjoyed your short experience Cipher!" Garth said as he touched Bill's throat. Bill look at his hand and back up to his face. He grinned. Garth looked at him in disbelief. "How aren't you dead?!" Bill kneed Garth in the balls and he fell to his side. Bill got to his feet weakly. Bill spat blood on the ground. "Did you really take me," Bill spat out more blood. "For a fool? I wasn't unaware of who I was fighting." More blood. He smiled a bloody smile. "Newsflash Death, you can't kill me. He looked over at Aurora and Dipper. "I can't die because I made myself a promise. So long as I have something to fight for, I will never give up! I love my new family! And I'll fight alongside them and I will fight for my morals. I have a human body and soul! But do not fuck with family! Because you never know when you'll lose them!" Bill snapped. Garth looked at him in shock. 'His will to live...his emotion...his is love. I couldn't see it before. But now." Something rolled down his face. 'I'm... crying.' Garth got to his knees and did something nobody expected. He bowed. "You're absolutely right Bill Cipher. Family is important." Terry, Devour, and Mik all were shocked by Garth ' s words. "So, do you see what I mean?" Bill asked him. Garth nodded. "That's...that's great. I'm glad I could make a difference..." Bill's eyes rolled back as he's knees buckled under his weight. He collapsed on the ground with blood dripping down from his open mouth.

In that moment the world around Dipper stopped. The only noise he heard was ringing in his ears. He ran forward and fell to his knees next to Bill in tears as he lifted Bill's head and held it close to his chest sobbing. Everyone stopped and looked on as Dipper held the lifeless body of his lover. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be real. He couldn't be dead.

"Wake up love, come on don't do this to me." Bill didn't move or speak. Dipper's eyes widened. "Bill wake up you demonic price of shit! You can't die! You can't leave me on my own!" Bill didn't respond. Dipper held him tightly. "Bill...please...don't leave me alone. I love you."

"I warned him that it'd be his undoing." Garth said as he got to his feet. Dipper's body froze stiff. He begun laughing. Garth looked at him in suspension. "Hahahaha hahaha, you killed him...Hahahaha you killed my lover... hahaha...which means...haha...I kill you!" Dipper lied Bill's motionless body on the ground and got to his feet. Dipper's blue sweater changed to a blue - purple trench coat, a white collared shirt with a black string bow, black pants, and grey boots, as two large black and teal wings appeared on his back. Black lighting and flames blasted up around him. He turned to face the horseman. His yellow cat like eyes blazing with fury. He summoned his sword. He disappeared from sight. The four men looked around franticly. "Garth what the hell is he?!" Terry asked. Garth gritted his teeth. "I've never seen anything like him before! But he has yellow eyes. Only Princes of Hell have yellow eyes but they don't look like that!" Garth said. Dipper appeared behind Garth. He smiled darkly as he swung his sword as it lobed off Garth ' s head. It fell to the ground and rolled. Terry, Devour, and Mik gasped as they watched their brother's body fall to the ground. Dipper's eye twitched as he looked over his shoulder at the remaining three. "Whoops, my hand slipped... Hahahaha." He disappeared from sight again. "Shit he can appear anywhere! Stay close!" Devour snarled. "Hahaha, can I know? Well let's see, shall we?" Mik screamed loudly as he burst into black flames. Terry and Devour backed away. "What are you?! You're not a spell caster that's for sure!" Devour said. "Hahaha, that all depends on your point of view Famine. Can you feel it? My bloodlust? My hunger? That's what you do right? You feed off of people's hunger? Tell me Famine, how does my hunger taste?" Devour snarled. "Shut up! Huh huh...I'm not listening to you! Huh Gah! I don't feel so well." Devour dropped to his knees and coughed up blood and dropped dead. Which only left one horseman, Terry Bodaic Pestilence. Terry looked around. "Please, don't kill me! I've done nothing to you!" Dipper appeared before him and ran his sword through Terry's heart. He looked down at the bloody blue sword. Dipper yanked it out of Terry's chest pulling out his heart along with it. Dipper flung the heart off of his sword into the flames of the pier. He brought his sword up to examine it. "Tisk...such a bloody mess. Whatever shall I do? Hahahaha!"

"Repisa entrapment!"

Dipper dropped his sword and fell to his knees growling like a wild dog, foaming at the mouth like one too. His eyes shot up to look at Aurora who held her hands up in pain. "I can't hold him forever! This spell isn't exactly meant for trapping a rabid out of control demon! But it's the only thing we've got keep him from killing us at the moment." Dipper tried to move. "Aurora! Drop the spell! NOW!" Dipper snapped. She shook her head. "No way! I drop the spell what's to stop you from killing your family in your dark rage. I can see you have black flames! The same flames Bill is frightened of! What would he say!?" Dipper snarled. "Bill is dead!"

"Who said I was dead? Ugh? P-P-Pinetree?" Dipper looked over to see Bill still bleeding from his mouth but was conuosness and moving, somewhat. But there was a look Dipper had never see Bill make. He looked horrified, confused, disgusted, but most of all worried and afraid. Dipper struggled and hissed in pain from the spell. "Glad you could rejoin the living, mind trying to snap your boyfriend out of his bloodlust rage please? I'm starting to lose my hold over him." Aurora said.

Bill winced. "D-Dipper...is it...really you? Are you still in there?" Dipper growled shaking his head. As his eyes started to become yellow irises. "Let...go...Bill...I'm...sorry. I can't control- Gah!" His eyes turned full yellow again. "You're not real! It's a trick!" Dipper snapped bearing his teeth. Bill forced himself to his feet and coughed up more blood. Bill shook his head wildly. "Aurora... drop the spell." Aurora looked at Bill as if he had grown a second head. "Are you crazy?! He'll kill us!" Bill narrowed his eyes. "Aurora drop the spell! Trust me. You're making this harder on him." Aurora dropped her hands and Dipper grabbed his sword and disappeared. "Bill!" Aurora snapped as she looked at him. Dipper appeared in front of Bill holding his sword to Bill's throat. Dipper looked into Bill's eyes. They were soft, warm and welcoming, despite the pain he was in. Dipper recognized those eyes. "Bill...you're alive...ugh..." Dipper slumped into Bill's chest. Bill held him. As the black flames and lighting died away. Dipper's demon form faded away back into his human form. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut before opening them. He looked up at Bill. "Welcome home Pinetree, you gave us all quite the scare." Bill said. Dipper smiled. "You too Bill." Dipper tried to straighten himself, he struggled for a moment before completing the intended action. He looked around at his team, they all looked like they'd seen an unimaginable horror. He blinked. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" Dipper asked with confusion in his voice. Gideon raised his hand to point behind him. Confused Dipper turned around, once he did he wished he hadn't. Laid out before him was the bodies of the horseman, a headless Death, a burned War, a bloody Famine, and a heartless Pestilence. Dipper was petrified. "I-I did this...didn't I?" Dipper asked as he turned back to look at his team. "Yes, you did." Gideon said. Dipper lowered his head as he sobbed. "How could I have done this? I have never killed before." Ford touched Dipper's shoulder. "You lost control and turned into a demon. I don't blame you for this. You only did it because you thought Bill was dead." Ford explained. "Speaking of dead -mind using the guardian of healing spell on me so I don't die for a second time?" Bill asked as he coughed up blood. Dipper's eyes widened as he quickly nodded. He put his hand on Bill's neck where Garth had touched him. "Guardian of healing limi est eh mendo." Dipper said. Bill gasped in oxygen. "Sweet air." Dipper punched Bill in the shoulder. "Ah fuck!" Bill screamed as he clutched his right shoulder. "Really? What the fuck was that for Pinetree?" Bill sneered. "For being a complete and utter fucken moron! You fought Death you Imbisil! Of course, you were going to fucken die!" Dipper snapped. He shook his head. "Did you get caught up in the fucken moment or where you actually fucken dumb enough to fight Death head on like an idiot?" Dipper asked with an angry tone. Bill growled. "I get it, I'm a fucken idiot, you don't need to call me out on a stupid mistake, but it wasn't a mistake in my eyes. I needed them to see their mistake!" Dipper glared at him. "There will always be people who were like you Bill, they kill people, they are selfish and arrogant! You can't change how people see this shit hole of a world! People will always follow a dark path that's this generations downfall. You can't change people. And I doubt that any of what you said actually mattered to them, it's a dream that you can control. Your attempt was in vain, and in turn got yourself killed. How are you even breathing, Bill?" Dipper growled. Bill looked away from his glare. He took a breath in before exhaling. "I remember feeling my body drop like a rock. I found myself in a white room. And standing before me is none other than the Axolotl. He told me this would be the one time he'd interfere with fate. He didn't tell me why he did it, he just touched my forehead and I remember spring back into reality and seeing you like how we saw you in the book." Bill explained.

"Nice, I feel the fucken love." Bill and Dipper looked over at the female voice. The only female there. "Aurora...did you just...swear?" Bill asked. She crossed her arms. "Yes, I did, if he wants to pick favorites then fine. He can be a jerk. By the way, I hate you both. If I could back hand the both of you I would, but I doubt either of you two morons could take the hit." She said rolling her eyes irritantly. Bill and Dipper looked at each other. Both broke up with laughter. "Hahaha, god dame it. This has to be the craziest dreamscape trip I've ever had. And I've lived through some crazy dreamscape trips." Bill laughed. Aurora sighed. "Like I said, I hate you both." Dipper shook his head. "That's a lie, you love us. Admit it you love us." Dipper prodded. Aurora rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"So, uh, if we're still here, that'd mean we still haven't figured out why Azazel would use that spell from that book." Gideon said.

Dipper looked down. Gideon had a point. They were still here, they still didn't know the truth behind his reasoning.

"And you're not going to." All five looked up into the tree and saw Azazel standing on a tree branch above them. "What do you mean we're not going to?!" Bill demanded. Azazel took a minute to laugh at Bill. "Did you really think I'd give you the truth of why I would use that spell? I played you all like fools. You were never going to learn? Why show you weakness? I used the spell so I wouldn't fail my king again! This was all a test. I used this as an opportunity to gather you all in one place. In my mind. My domain. I've been watching you all since you got here. Every word, every spell, every thought I know. You had no idea and it gives me chills to see the looks on your faces. I saw it all, I seen the black flames. Those flames...I want them for myself!" Dipper's hand begun to shake before he clutched it tightly closing his eyes. A demonic laugh started from the back of his throat. "Is that so, well then," Dipper looked at him with cat like eyes. "Come and take it Azazel!" He said as black flames licked away at his hand. Azazel grinned. "Gladly!" He jumped down from the tree branch and rushed Dipper. Dipper moved quickly brushing past Azazel's left side. Dipper stood behind Azazel who stood where Dipper had originally stood. Azazel's left arm fell to the ground. Azazel's eyes where filled with shock. Dipper looked over his shoulder at Azazel. "Hurts doesn't it Azazel? Looks like your little forbidden spell can't save you from my flames. Don't feel too bad though. Your arm will regrow itself." Bipper looked where his left arm would've been. He hesitantly touched the spot where his arm had been severed. He started laughing. Dipper narrowed his eyes. "Hahaha, well I'll be dammed. Ha-ha I've got to hand it to you Pinetree, I can't say I saw this coming. The fact you could so easily remove my arm with a single strike, it's quite impressive." Azazel chuckled as he held his left shoulder. Dipper turned to face Azazel completely. "You're finished Azazel. I'm ending this here and now!" Dipper ran at Azazel with black flames. Using his right-hand Azazel held it over his head. "Return to the waking world!" A bright light filled the woods around them.

In the shack

Dipper, Bill, Aurora, Gideon, and Ford all gasped sitting up as they came to. Mabel wrapped her arms around Gideon and Dipper's necks. "Hey darlin'." Gideon said. Dipper smiled. "Hey sis." Meanwhile Stan hugged Ford. "Good to see you safe Poindexter." Ford hugged him back. "Was there any reason to doubt Stanley?"

Wendy crossed her arms. "Mind telling us why the fuck Bill stopped breathing for a good three minutes?" Bill rubbed his neck rather embarrassly. "Yeah...about that...I might have gotten a tad carried away...and fought Death. Who kind of killed me. To which the Axolotl revived me."

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest. At this point Bill's stupidity and death wish are part of his egotistical prosona." Mabel sighed shaking her head from side to side. Bill looked over his right shoulder and glared at her. "I'm not egotistical." Bill muttered. Dipper touched his hand. "Your kind of are love, no offense." Bill looked at Aurora next. "Do you think the same thing?" Bill asked her. She nodded. "You can have your moments." Bill lowered his head in defeat. "Dame it." He muttered. Dipper rubbed Bill's back. "Don't beat yourself up over it Bill. Yours is at least bare able compared to other people out there." Bill gave him a side words glance.

"What did you learn? Why did Azazel use the forbidden spell?" Stanley asked. Ford lowered his head, the whole team that had gone did. "It was a ploy." Ford said. "He set you guys up!?" Pacifica asked in astonishment. Dipper nodded. "Yeah, what we thought was going to be a routine mission ended up with Azazel learning more about us as spell casters. He knows what I can do and he wants that power for himself. But there is something that needs to be cleared up first. Bill, you need to tell us about the black flames." Bill froze stiff as the sentence left Dipper's mouth. 'Tell us about the black flames.' It sounds so easy, it sounds like they weren't something bad? But they were bad...very bad. He had only wished what he had seen was something out of a never waking nightmare...but what he saw wasn't a nightmare. It was reality. Not only had he imprinted of Dipper when he was still a demon which changed Dipper's species in its entirety to be a dream demon, but now he had those gods forsaken evil flames that shallowed his world whole all those years ago. And what could he say about those flames? He didn't even know much about the flames he had unleashed upon his world. What could he say? What was he supposed to say? He never wanted to share his story outside of those he could trust like Aurora and Dipper. They were the only ones who saw the outcome of what those flames could do to him when he used them back when he drove away the last of Azazel's black magic that had corrupted Dipper. That he told them of the horror that lay in the wake of using the flames. Now it stood that he wasn't the only one who possessed the black flames. Now Dipper possessed them too. And to see what the corruption of the flames could do to him just from Dipper believing that he had died, in the three minutes of time that he had been dead Dipper killed all four-horseman brutality. So, what could he say? What should he say? Bill took in a sharp breath. The truth. He was going to tell them the truth.

"A long time ago when I was a kid, I was never good at magic. I couldn't even levitate a stupid orange. Every time I tried it would burst into blue flames. It took me forever to learn how to do it, seeing as all the other demons my age could use high level spells, like shifting shapes, high level levitation spells, mind magic. And I knew nothing. Once I got the hang of my powers I was a natural. Even exerting pasted those who had surpassed me. When I was around my teen years I went to the high magic council in my home dimension. I had developed spells to fight. These spells could give a demon an advantage in combat, like a self-heal and regeneration of vital limbs. I had offered this power to better our army and police force. All I asked was a spot on the council to teach others my spells. One of the members of the council members turned me away, I turned my back on them in anger and took off before the head member of the Council could stop me and offer me a spot on the council as his appearance. That was the same night as the massacre that I caused. Rage filled my blood, and mind. They needed me. I knew they needed me. But they turned me away like fools. I'd show them. I'd watch them burn. And just like that...a single thought...that single thought...I watched as a small black flame grew into a raging black fiery inferno. I listened to the cries of demons down below as I floated above the town I grew up in. Demons that I knew being engulfed in these twisted black flames that insinuated all they touched. I remember smiling to myself as I watched them all burn! I felt happy. I felt powerful. No one could do anything to stop my flames from destroying all they touched. If I couldn't be part of the Council...no one could! I remember the screams of the demons down below crying out for their families or for help. But no one was going to come. I wasn't going to let them! I wanted more, I wanted to hear them pled and beg for their pathetic lives. But I won't take pity for them. No... I wanted them all to burn in those black flames. Soon after though when the screams died away I floated above an eerie black landscape of ashes. Silence filled the nothingness. I was alone now. The only one who survived the massacre of the black flames. I didn't care. I turned my back on that dimension. I had liberated my kind. And I was hell bent on doing it again. I opened a portal and went through it. Leaving the lost carnage what used to be my home dimension. To set out and destroy others' lives just like mine was destroyed. It was that fateful day that I stopped caring for everyone else and only cared for myself and my goals. I didn't care who I hurt, or killed if it meant I would get my revenge. I became a monster. I held no regret for what I'd done. So that's it...that's the story of the black flames. That's what they can do to a demon. Once they're released on a world they can't be stopped. I used them once for just a few seconds and it took a large effect on me. Remembering every little detail of that bloody massacre I created. I have never! Never crowded before until I used those flames again. I swore I'd never use them again when I met Aurora and Dipper. It was because of them I felt something I lost so long ago. These flames kill...these flames are cursed. I thought I was the only one who would ever possess these flames. But what I saw in the dreamscape woke me up to see clear as day how wrong I was. Dipper not only will become a dream demon because of my carelessness but possesses the most powerful and deadly black magic out there. I saw firsthand that not even the immortality spell Azazel used on himself is immune to the black flames. I'm to blame for all this. Azazel's return, Aurora's fall, Dipper's change, Mabel's torture. I'm just bad luck! I can't change. Everyone I ever care about died or gets hurt or leave me. I'm a bad person. I'm sorry. I'm so fucken sorry." Bill said as he broke into tears. He hung his head I shame as he refused to look at anyone. Dipper reached out to Bill. Dipper hesitated as he looked at Bill who looked horrible. You're wrong." The words left his mouth so quickly. So quickly in fact that he covered his mouth with his hands. Bill turned his head to look at Dipper. "I'm sorry, what am _I_ wrong about, Pinetree? You were the one to ask me about the black flames." Bill said in a rather icy tone. Dipper shook his head. "I didn't mean -yes I did mean to say it. You're wrong about the flames, they kill people sure, but they are the only thing that we have that can kill Azazel. We should take this advantage and kill him while we have the chance to!" Dipper snapped as he looked into Bill's gold eyes. Bill's eyes widened when he saw those same demonic yellow cat-like eyes from when he had seen Dipper turned in the dreamscape. The others pulled out their weapons. Bill held up his hand. "It's okay, it's Dipper...kind of." He said. The others looked on at the scene playing out before them. "No Dipper, you're not going to use the black flames on Azazel. You may think you have control over the flames but you don't! You're under the delusion that you can control them. If I can't control them neither can you! So, get that fucken thought out of your head Pinetree!" Bill snapped. Dipper begun to laugh. Bill winced as he narrowed his eyes at his lover. Dipper tilted his head back as he looked at Bill. "You can't control the flames because you are a coward. You refuse to see them as a weapon, rather a dammed curse. They were designed to kill! Lose control over yourself they consume rather than aid. I used the flames to avenge your death Bill Cipher. Yet you're far from grateful. You fear me because you've only seen the destruction of the black flames. But I'll show you just how wrong you are to not see the power, and beauty the flames possess." Bill narrowed his eyes. "No, you're not Pinetree!" Dipper grinned. "Watch me!" Black flames licked away around Dipper's hands. Bill stiffened as the memory of the flames consumed him in fear. Dipper held out his hands to his side. "Somonos tripti resorecto." The flames whirled around the floor like a black fire tornado. Bill could only stare in paralyzes as the flames roared before him. The flames turned into two large black dogs with pits for eyes. They sat next to Dipper their black fur made up of the black flames. Dipper stroked each one on the head. "H-h-how...how are you doing that?" Bill asked in disbelief as he tried to breath from his state of extreme panic. Dipper looked back at him with soft demonic eyes. "Like I told you Bill. You fear the flames that killed your kind and destroyed your home. But it's when you fear and give into rage that the flames take on a toxic effect to destroy rather than be used to fight. You should-" Dipper's eyes rolled to the back of his head and the two black dogs disappeared as Dipper collapsed to his side. "Pinetree!" Bill gasped as he scrambled over to him. He didn't have to far to go seeing as they had still been in the five-pointed star formation from when they had woken up. Bill shook Dipper. "Hey, wake up." Bill said. When Dipper didn't stir Bill pressed his index finger and middle finger on Dipper's neck checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt Dipper's heartbeat.

"Bill, what in the actual fuck just happened to my little brother?!" Mabel hissed glaring at Bill. Bill shook his head swiftly. "Exactly what I told you. Dipper's a dream demon, because of my stupidity, and possesses the black flames. What we saw in the dreamscape was the destructive powers of the black flames...but never once did I think the flames could do what Dipper just did." Dipper stirred. Bill looked down at Dipper's face. His eyes were golden yellow and where filled with confusion. Bill took Dipper's hand into his own. "Bill? What...what happened? One second I'm me the next I wasn't." Bill nodded. "No, you weren't. We met your demon half. Apparently, he's got a way to control the black flames." Dipper looked shocked. "He has control of the same flames you told us about?! The same flames that killed everyone in your dimension? Those flames?" Bill again nodded his head. Dipper looked away. "Is he dangerous?" Bill winced at the question. He was quiet for a moment. "Possibly, if left unchecked." Bill finally said. "He wants to use the black flames to strike one fatal blow to Azazel to kill him." Bill explained farther. "Why not? If what you said was true that before we woke up I cut off Azazel's left arm with a single strike of the black flames that would take a long time to regenerate a fatal blow to the heart will kill him. The flames can do what our swords can't. We have an opportunity now to kill Azazel, we should take it while Azazel's weak!" Dipper said. Bill glared at him. "My answer won't change Mason. It's still no. It's a fluke that he can control the flames. No one could control those flames. I can't risk losing you like I lost my home and family because of what I did. Look around you Dipper and tell me, what would happen if you lost control and we and the rest of Gravity Falls got caught up in the flames? Could you live with yourself with all of our blood on your hands? I know I can't forgive myself for what I did all those years ago I have their blood on my hands and I'm hear when I should be rotting away in the Empty. I don't deserve a new life after what I did but the Axolotl told me that if I invoked his name I would absolve my crime and return in a different form and different time. Dipper if you try to use the black flames and I find out I don't care if you're my lover or not I will seal your magic permanently." Bill said to Dipper in a serious tone. Dipper sat up and punched Bill's right shoulder. A large amount of pain ripped through Bill's shoulder. He gasped and held his shoulder in agony. He clutched his teeth so hard that he could taste blood in his mouth. His eyes where closed tightly. He slowly looked at Dipper with fury in his eyes. A large blast of energy knocked Dipper into the wall behind him. Mabel barely got out of the way. Dipper gasped as he hit the wall knocking his breath out of him. Bill got to his feet as blood dripped down from his mouth and shoulder. Aurora grabbed him by the sweater. "Bill that's enough. Another blow like that and you'll break his ribs or spine!" Bill looked at her and another blast of energy hit her. However, she had expected it. Naturally this wasn't her first time dealing with Bill's fury. She glared at him. "Are you finished your tantrum Bill or do we have to wait?" She said with annoyance. Bill growled under his breath. He went to punch her but she shifted out of the way and Bill stumbled. "We both know how this'll go Bill. This isn't my first rodeo with your anger management issues. We can do this for as long as it takes. I get you're mad and in pain; but what gives you the dame right to hurt him. You're a hell lot stronger than he is. I myself ended up hurt sometimes. But what gives you the right to hurt him here and now!?" Aurora snapped. Bill growled and attacked again. Aurora dodged his attack repeatedly. However, she wasn't fast enough as he grabbed her by the neck. She squirmed in Bill's grasp as she struggled to free herself. She couldn't breathe. He was going to knock her out, and if he didn't stop once she was unconscious she'd be dead. "Bill! Let her go!" Ford snapped as he held his pistol to Bill's head. Bill looked over his shoulder at Ford. "Go ahead, shoot me at point blank range and see how fast I drop you IQ." Bill growled. His tone was much more venomous then what anyone was used to. Mabel pointed her finger at Bill and her knife flew past Bill's hand cutting it. He winced and let Aurora go. She quickly took this chance to back up from him. Bill looked around at the team. "Hempgro sinlin fortion." Blue chains wrapped around their bodies. They struggled as they tried to get free. Bill laughed shaking violently. "I don't want to hurt you...but I'm not going to regret this!" Bill looked at Dipper who struggled weakly in the blue chains. He looked at Bill who walked towards him. "Bill...I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking...I didn't mean to-" Bill pressed his index finger and middle finger on Dipper's forehead. "Torment of the dammed!" Dipper screamed loudly as he closed his eyes as thousands of voices echoed throughout his mind. Voices that told him things that he didn't need to hear. This was mind magic, dark powerful mind magic. He had to block out the voices. He had to stop Bill. He had to-

Dipper's eyes flashed open as his body changed to his demon self. The chains shattered and Dipper flew and tackled Bill pinning him to the floor of the shack. The others that hadn't seen him before where flabbergasted by what they were seeing before them. Bill struggled under Dipper's body as he tried to get free. Dipper may have been lighter in weight but not when he was a demon. His weight kept Bill from moving. Bill screamed as he struggled. "You claim that I'm dangerous if I go unchecked Bill that's where you're fucken wrong. Look at you! Look at them! You're hurting them because I punched your wounded shoulder? Honestly man the fuck up. You originally laughed the stab wound off when you first got it! Why would you attack them now if you're in so much dame pain freeze your shoulder you god dame moron! It shouldn't take me demonizing myself to cool you off!" Dipper snapped as he got into Bill's face. He freezed and numbed Bill's shoulder and Bill stilled. He blinked. "Huh?" He looked up into Dipper's eyes. He winced when he saw Dipper's demon form. "Oh, so now you wake up from your blind rage." Dipper snapped his fingers and the blue chains that held the others broke away into blue sparkles. Dipper stood up as he got off of Bill's body. Bill blinked as he looked over Dipper's form. "What did I miss?" Bill asked. Dipper just laughed. "I punched you in the right shoulder and you kind of lost your shit." Bill blinked briefly before Dipper's words finally registered. "Did I hurt anyone!?" He asked quickly. "Nothing that you haven't done before." Aurora said. Bill looked at her neck and saw the bruises from someone choking her. He sat up straight and looked away. "Sorry, Aurora." He muttered as his voice tapered off. Aurora smiled at Bill, even if he hadn't been looking at her. "Bill, I've lived through some of your worst moments. You forget, I was your student after all." Bill slowly looked at her with a frown on his lips. He looked like a kicked puppy that only wanted attention prior to the nuglect. Dipper patted Bill's back. "I wouldn't dwell on this accident Bill. It's not worth the fuss, to be honest with you; besides...everyone is okay and still here. You forget how fucken stubborn this team is when it comes to getting through a fight alive. None of us have died...yet." Dipper explained. Bill now looked at Dipper. Bill released a sigh before nodding. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for that in retrospect."

Ford nodded. "It's fine, Bill. As long as you keep that anger of yours in check." Bill nodded. "Noted." He said. Mabel poked Dipper's wings. "Holy shit, they're real. Fucken hell. Can you fly?" Mabel asked him. Dipper raised a brow. "Of course, they're real and of course I can fly. My wings also boost my speed and agility without using magic to do it." Dipper said rolling his demonic eyes. "Dipper how do you know how to control the black flames?" Bill asked. Dipper blinked. "How do I know how to control the black flames? Well for starters I know from you what they can do to change a person who is hurt or angry. The moment a person who possess the black flames loses control the flames become a destructive force with no signs of remorse or stopping until what they are targeting is dead. Case in point being when I killed the horseman and attacked Azazel. However, when I used the flames earlier I was in control and my mind was clear. You've done this once when you snuffed out the last of Azazel's corruption that was controlling me. However, this was not perfected as you suffered from shock of using the flames after they destroyed your home. Where's mine was perfected. I was able to use the black flames to summon two black wolves made up of the flames. I don't know a lot more about the flames then you do Bill other than how to go about using them, how I have them, and that you and I are the only ones who possess them other than that I'm not sure." Dipper explained. Bill looked down. "So, you can control them because you have a clear mind?" He asked. Dipper shrugged. "Kind of, it takes a clear mind sure that's one big component of learning to control the flames. The other component is that you have to believe in the flames. Hard to do if they consumed you once before, it's the belief that gives you the strength to control the flames rather than them controlling you instead." Dipper said as he rubbed his neck. Mabel slung her arm around Dipper's neck. "So, how's it fell being a demon again Dip?" She asked him. Dipper looked over at her. "Not really completely a demon yet. I have to die before I actually change and become a full fledge demon. Right now, I'm just shapeshifting to access this form. Not exactly easy to do when it takes a hell lot of energy and magic to do. Bill can relate when he used to take a human form. Naturally not as heavy burden seeing as he was a demon but for a human to shift it's a lot more complicated. But to answer your question all the same though, it feels pretty natural to be in demon form. Could be because I've been possessed before, or it's because it's part of my coding now. Though being human feels like that too to be honest. Eaither way though." Dipper said as he answered her question. He looked around at the others. "Anyone else confused about this, or have questions for me before I shift back to my human form?" Dipper asked. Ford nodded. "Should we be worried when you turn? Like will you have a demon personality or will you keep your human one?" Ford asked. Dipper tapped his chin with his pointer finger. "Actually, Grunkle Ford, that's a difficult question to answer if I'll be honest. It's roughly a 50/50 chance. Naturally I'd say no. But it's always a possibility that I lose my humanity and gain that of a demon. But like I said my guess is no but I won't put it past me if it does happen." Dipper explained. "What kind of magic do ya 'ave Dipper?" Gideon asked openly. Dipper sighed. "I have a vast amount of spells, ones that I've learned, along with spells Bill knows. Not only that but I have access to the mindscape and dreamscape. As for magic I originally didn't know that my demon self knows and yes, I'm referring myself as "my demon self" as I'm still technically human, those spells namely involve spells using the black flames among others." Dipper said. "It's certainly interesting. That's for sure. If I can recall, dream demons unlike most demons from Hell specialize in mind magic, not just that but physical and mental straight get amplified by 50% compared to a normal human even with magic. It would make sense why when you tackled Bill -even after he used that dark mind magic on you- could pin him to the ground even though your normal human weight would've never been able to pin him to the ground." Aurora said. Dipper grinned. "Look who's done her homework. I must say, you knowing that much about me just from studying Bill in the past. Well done." Aurora returned his grin with one of her own. "My two boys are both dream demons. It's probably important to have a basic understanding of how they function. You could say I'm an analyst. Every time we've had a run in with Azazel since my return has been recorded in my mind. From what I've so far learned is that as a Prince of Hell Azazel has powerful magic, he can hop bodies at will, namely to torture and or learn vital information, he also can use mental magic to make his enemies hallucinate and again learn information. Azazel also possesses vast knowledge about Hell and the apocalypse as well as spell casters when they still walked the Erath. He has a hellhound that is devoted to him. He knows more about you two then the rest of us. He has the sword of vengeance and is determined to open a portal to Hell. He has used a forbidden spell from the book of Zarif and can be harmed by the black flames. And has an understanding in arcane magic and witchcraft. Have I missed anything?" Aurora asked. Dipper exchanged a look with Bill that asked: _'did you know she could do that?'_ To which Bill's look responded: _'yeah I was going to tell you eventually. Never really saw a reason to bring it up.'_ Dipper shook his head. "Bill Cipher you have to tell me these things. It would've proved useful to us." Aurora laughed slightly. "You and Bill had most of it covered before Azazel showed up to give us the African Dream Root." Bill looked at Dipper. "Well she's not wrong, Pinetree." Dipper raised a brow at him. "I swear sometimes I wonder if you're sane Bill." Bill gave him a corky smile. "Since when have I ever been sane, Dipper? That's what makes up my personality. If I was sane I'd be Gideon." Bill said pointing at Gideon. "Hey! I take offense to that thank you very much." Gideon muttered. Mabel pecked him on the cheek. "Sorry love, but you're as sane as they come. Since what happened 6 years ago at least." Mabel said. Dipper held his head. Bill took notice. "You okay, Dipper?" Bill asked with concern. Dipper nodded. "I'm fine, but I should shift back to my human form now." Bill nodded. Dipper straightened and closed his eyes before his demon self-disappeared and his human form returned. Dipper opened his eyes as they returned to his gold-yellow human eyes. He winced slightly when he came to completely. "Well that just happened." Robbie said. Dipper raised a brow. "What just happened?" He asked with confusion. "We spoke to your demon side a bit more." Bill said. "You're back to normal. That's good. So, wait...my demon side...that would mean he stopped you." Dipper said. Bill nodded. "Yeah...not only that but your demon half seems pretty easy to talk to. At least for the time being. You can change yourself however it takes a lot of magic to do. And apparently what you say or do as a demon doesn't transfer back over to your human self." Bill explained. Dipper sighed. "I figured as much. Guess it's crazier then what we're all used to at this point, huh Bill?" He chuckled and nodded. "You have no fucken idea, Pinetree."

"So, what's the plan Dipper?" Gideon asked. Dipper looked at him. "Well...from the bits and pieces I can vaguely remember is that my demon self wants to use the black flames to kill Bipper. But Bill would prefer it if I don't use the black flames even if I do know how to control them. But now that I think about it Bipper would expect me to use the black flames on him again seeing as how they can fatally wound him. There's probably no possible way to get in close enough to lay a hit again even with my demon form. Speed and agility can help but not if your opponent can become living shadows." Dipper explained to the group. Suddenly he winced in pain as his body shifted shape on its own. Dipper's demon eyes where filled with confusion and pain. His breaths where sharp and hollow. His eyes locked with Bill's. "I'm not doing this!" Dipper said strongly. Bill went to help him when Dipper disappeared. Bill's eyes widened. "Pinetree!?" Bill snapped in angst.

Meanwhile

Azazel slammed his only hand against the wall. Blood dripped down from his knuckles. A young woman stood behind him, she had pale skin, black hair with blue streaks, a blue top with bones around her waist, black pants and convers. "My Prince, are you alright?" She asked him. Azazel took in a sharp breath. He forced out the words. _"I'm fine."_ Through clenched teeth. The girl shook her head. "No, you're really not Azazel. You're in an immense amount of pain from your arm being removed by that spell caster half breed. Not to mention you feel like you've been defeated one to many times." Azazel glared at her. "I said I'm fine Ember!" He turned back to look at the wall that had blood stains on it from where he'd hit the wall. Azazel sighed. "Yeah...maybe you're right, Ember. My left shoulder is in pain from having no limb there, and trying to regrow it at the moment is painful as all hell, and yeah; I do feel like I've been beaten by those lesser beings far too much for my liking, however they've lost far more than I have." Azazel muttered. Ember rested her clawed hand on Azazel's right shoulder. "Everything will fall into place my Prince. I have faith in your plans. Leave those people alone until they become of use to you. Expeally now without your left arm. You can't cast most of your spells without it." Azazel nodded. "I know, you don't need to remind me. Enough about me, how are you...Ember. that fusion of Pinetree and Cipher did a number on your true form." Ember lowered her hand off of Azazel's shoulder as she looked down at the ground. "Not my greatest moment. I wasn't expecting such a powerful attack coming from a half breed. But...I won't let it happen again." Ember growled under her breath. "I'm sure you won't Ember. Azazel said turning around and hugging her. She at first jumped. Azazel wasn't much of a hugger let alone a demon of kindness. But around her there was some exception. She was family to him. Lucifer had given Azazel the ability to find a hellhound of his own. When she had first met Azazel, she felt a strong bond to him. So here they were. A family. Ember hugged him back tightly. "Thank you, Ember." Azazel said. She smiled softly. "You're welcome, my Prince."

Elsewhere

Dipper appeared in a colorful void. He recognized this void instantaneously. "Axolotl?" He asked looking around for the creature from his childhood. The Axolotl appeared before him. However not as he vaguely remembered him. He was human and looked a lot like Bill. Dipper blinked. "That's an... interesting look on you." Dipper muttered. The Axolotl smiled. "I would assume so seeing as you've seen my true form. I wanted to speak with you, Mason Pines. To start off welcome back to my domain, and welcome to the demon life." The Axolotl said. Dipper's right brow raised, as he held up his fingers. "One it's weird to be back here from helping Blendin, two I'm not really fully a demon yet, after all." He shook his head. "But thanks for the welcome anyways." The Axolotl put his hand over his mouth with a small laugh. "It was then I told you about Bill. But you barely remember that, do you?" Dipper sighed before nodding his head. "Yeah, I barely remember that, I mean it felt like a dream. Yet I remember it. But seeing you again brings back my memories." Now his eyes and tone grew more serious. "But we're not here to reminisce the past, are we? So, let's cut the buddy crap and get down to business, shall we? After all I am a demon? We tend to not be patient." The Axolotl nodded. "Oh yes, I'm deeply aware of how demons act. You believe that I called you here to make a deal? Am I wrong?" The Axolotl asked Dipper. He looked down awkwardly. "Well...that's the first thought I had, but it isn't my only one." The Axolotl raised a brow in intrigment. "Oh? Is that so, Mason? Well then I have to know why do you think I summoned you here then?" Dipper shifted uneasily. "If you don't want to make a deal with me, then my second guess would be that you summoned me here to talk about me. This side of me that is." Dipper said with uneasiness as if he was unsure if he'd be right or not. The Axolotl gave him an impressed grin and Dipper sighed in relief. "You're right Dipper, I summoned you here to speak with you. As to what I need to speak with you about is rather important." The Axolotl said with seriousness. Dipper nodded. "Of course. Whatever is said I'll listen." The Axolotl returned Dipper's nod with one of his own.

Both floated in the void of color. The Axolotl cleared his voice. "As you have come to realize you possess powerful magic both in human form and Demon form. Some of this magic is useful and good for humanity while some is dark and destructive to reality. I assume you know of the two spells I'm referring to?" The Axolotl begun. Dipper nodded. "I believe for the useful magic you're referring to the Guardian of healing spell, as for the dark magic you're referring to the black flames?" Again, the Axolotl nodded. "Yes, I am. You have a good understanding of the light and darkness. Most people can't walk both paths you can only normally pick one path. Light or dark. But you Mason, are walking both paths." Dipper shook his head. "So, what are you saying? Is it bad if I walk both paths?" Now it was the Axolotl who shook his head. "Not at all, Mason, what I'm saying is that your path unlike most is unique from that who's come before you. Your skills and personality give those around you hope. Even if some of that hope is tarnished by fear of the black magics you possess. As a future demon; who is like Bill your soul will be under my domain's control. Thus, this means I will be your god. When you die as a demon your soul like Aurora and Bill's will return to me. Naturally like you are aware, dream demons have immortality. However eventually many eons later from when they are born they die. Bill is around 2 thousand years old or so. As a demon that is. He's 20 in his human years though. So, one year older than you." The Axolotl said. "Bill has lived for 2 thousand years?! I thought he'd be older than that at least." Dipper in shock. The Axolotl chuckled slightly. "Yes, that is still quite young for a dream demon, when the purge of the black flames happened Bill was only 9 hundred years old. So, around the maturity of a 10-year-old in human years. So as a demon he was in his teen years however if you looked at him from a human point of view he was still quite young and careless." Dipper looked at the Axolotl and blinked. "So how old was he then when he met Aurora then?" Dipper asked. The Axolotl thought back. "He met me shortly after the innocent with the black flames which made him 920 years old, and he met Aurora I believe when he was 970 years old. Stanford and him met when he was 1020 years old I believe as a rough estimate. And for most of the last half of his life he's been alone." Dipper looked down. "Bill." He breathed saying his lovers name. It sent a tingle down his spine as he said it. "To be alone for nearly a thousand years. I couldn't dream of that. But wait a minute. If I'm a dream demon how old would I be then?" Dipper asked. The Axolotl tapped his chin. "19 years old in human years would be 1999 years old in demon years in your case. Why so curious about it?" The Axolotl wondered aloud. Dipper shrugged. "Can you blame me? I mean I just learned that I can change my form at will to become a demon. Knowing all these little tidbits that my mind doesn't know helps. A lot more then you think. But Bill let alone the rest of my family are immortal. If I stay this way with my immortality, even with the spell I gave Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan, and Mcgucket they still age but have the youngness necessary to still function in society rather than in an old folks' home. Even if my friends and family use the spell I stop aging like a normal human, and get stuck in a repetitive looping cycle that- like Bill- watch everyone I love die while I live on without them. No offense Axolotl, I love being a demon. Don't get me wrong...but I can't live without Bill. I can't out live him. I don't want to suffer the same lonesomeness as Bill went through. There's got to be a way to remove the immortality or at least reverse the effects of Bill's imprint on me." Dipper said shaking his head from left to right. The Axolotl ' s eyes glue with wisdom. "What you ask for can be done, be warned by what's been done, to undo an immortal fate, some must cooperate, flames so black as night, might cause him to fright, see the beauty soft and white, only then will you find what's right, doorway to the ancient past, for he has past the class, find what you seek, by the devil's light, all will solve itself as the walls cave way, returning to a normal life, will be no easy task, if you turn a blind eye, you will lie, hear these words for they have spoken, trust me and the imprint will be broken." The Axolotl prophesized. Dipper looked at him blinking as if he'd never heard the Axolotl doing this whole prophecy bullshit before, the again the only one he's ever heard legitimately from the Axolotl ' s mouth was Bill's when he asked him about Bill six years ago. However, this was his prophecy and to be honest it both freaked him out and gave him a small sense of hope that he could be human again. He shook his head as he tried to refocus on the Axolotl. "Okay, I understand a few verses in the prophecy. I.e. being flames as black as night. That's referring to the black flames. Might cause him to fright, being a reference to Bill's fear of the black flames. Becoming human again won't be easy and I didn't expect it to, if I turn a blind eye, I will lie? As in lie about something important or lie as in lying down? And who needs to corporate? And what do you mean by an antient doorway and devil's light? What does it all mean?" Dipper asked. The Axolotl smiled. "You are smart Mason. You'll figure it out. But before you go I need to give you some things." Dipper raised a brow. "Oh? What are these things then?" The Axolotl snapped his fingers and a table appeared next to him. There were a variety of different things on the table. Dipper flapped his wings and flew closer to the table. On it was a silver dagger which had two engravings edged into the grip. A Pinetree and a triangle with an eye. Another knife lay on the table, edged into this knifes grip was a shooting star. As he looked at the rest of the weapons he noticed that each one had the symbols of Bill's Zodiac. Also on the table where three books one that had Bill's symbol on the front, one that had a Pinetree and one that had a Pinetree interlocked together with Bill's symbol. He ran his hand over the dragon skin cover of the Pinetree cover book. Memories of this book filled his mind. Even if he'd never seen this book in his life there where his memories. Like he'd seen it as a child. "Why do I remember this book like I've read threw it before even though my human self has never seen this book before." Dipper asked. "You've never seen this book before now Mason. However, your demon memory remembers this book because it's infused with your magic and blood. I've kept all three of your spell books until I dammed you three ready to possess these books." Dipper looked back down at his book. "My...spell book?" He asked breathlessly. The Axolotl nodded his head as he rested his hand on Dipper's shoulder. "These things should aid you in your final fight with Azazel and all of hell. There are more futures where you win then you fail. I'll be rooting for you, Mason." The Axolotl said. Dipper took a step back from the table and turned to face the Axolotl. He bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Axolotl. I know how much you hate to interfere with reality. But with these we'll win." The Axolotl nodded. Dipper held out his hand and the items on the table floated into the air. With his free hand Dipper snapped his fingers and closed his eyes. He disappeared from sight and the Axolotl stood with his hands behind his back. "Good luck. To all of you. Let me pray that I didn't make the wrong choice. They have to win this. Or my only resistance will parish and us gods will once again have to watch this world of balance, fall into chaos. Chuck... Amara...I beg of you to lend them your angels. They're not strong enough on their own as a team of twelve."

Back in the shack

Bill paced the family room in front of the TV. Aurora pinched the bridge of her nose. "Bill Hun you're going to put a groove in the floor boards if you keep pacing the floor, not only that but you'll give yourself worried marks." Bill stopped and looked at her. "Frist, you tell me I can't go after him, then when I tried my telepathy to call out to him he didn't answer. The only why that wouldn't work is if his mind was blocked or if he wasn't in this fucken dimension. I have no idea if he's alright or not! I have every dame right to panic Pinetree...every right to fucken panic!" Bill snapped at her. She simply rolled her eyes. "I keep forgetting you have issues with the unknown. Expeally if it's related to humans you care about."

A light flashed and Dipper appeared in the room he opened his eyes and laid the items down on the dining room table. He folded his wings along his back and smiled when he saw Aurora and Bill. Bill literally ran and bear hugged him tightly. Dipper winced. "Bill...lungs...Hun...can't breathe." Bill released him and Dipper gasped in air and sighed as he recomposed himself. "Dipper where the fuck where you? Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Bill asked. "With the Axolotl, yes, I'm okay, and no I'm not hurt." Dipper answered. Bill blinked. " You were with the Axolotl?" Dipper nodded his head. "Yeah, we talked about some stuff, me being a demon now, some history about how after eons after a dream demon is born they die. That in demon years your 2 thousand years old, and that you're 20 in human years, as a demon myself I'm 1999 -Ironic how my demon age is my birth year, which makes me 19 in human years. And he gave me a prophecy about how to break the imprint you made on me!" Dipper explained. Bill looked at him in disbelief. He was about to say something but Aurora screamed in delight. "My angel blade! With this it can restore my grace! I can be an angel again!" Aurora said as she picked up the silver blade. Blue and white light entered her mouth as her eyes shone blue. She smiled as she opened her hand to reveal a light blue flame. "Man, it feels good to be back." Aurora said with a smile as she clutched her hand to snuff out the flame. Bill and Dipper walked over to the table. Bill ran his hand over a pair of combat knives that had his ignatia. "It can't be, these are my parents combat knives. I thought they burned in the black flames." Bill said as tears slipped down his cheeks. As he picked up a gold combat knife and a red combat knife. On the other side where his parent's symbols Gemini's symbol: the twins and Scorpio his father's symbol: the scorpion their symbols matched that of the horoscope symbols. Bill ran his thumbs over the symbols edged into the grip of both combat knives. Bill then saw a book with his zodiac symbol on it. He reached out and picked it up. He gasped as memories of this book filled his mind. He looked at it. "That can't be right I've never seen this book before now?" Aurora nodded as she held her book in her hand as well. "We've never see it with our own eyes until now, but all of us remember it because they're our own spell books. The Axolotl has kept them for us until we were ready for them." Dipper said as he picked up his own book and picked up a knife with a Pinetree on the grip. "The rest are for the others. The Axolotl said that these will help us win." Dipper said looking at Aurora and Bill. Dipper snapped his fingers and the rest of the team appeared in the family room. "What the hell? Uh Dipper! What did I tell you about Teleporting me without consent!" Mabel said crossing her arms. Dipper grinned darkly at her. "8 and counting. Besides, I've got stuff you, you guys." Dipper said as he stepped away from the tablet. Mabel walked over and picked up a knife with her shooting star edged into the grip. She smirked, not bad, not bad. It's a matching knife to my enchanted one let's see how it feels." Mabel threw it into the air along with her other knife both floated in the air. She grinned. "Two enchanted life force knives. This'll definitely be good to carry a second blade when I fight Azazel next. He'll never see a second enchanted knife coming." Pacifica and Wendy picked up two guns, Pacifica a pair of solid gold 9mm pistols, while Wendy picked up a camouflage sniper rifle. "Awe sweet, this one is better than my normal enchanted sniper. And check out this silver axe. These are so cool. Dipper where'd you get these from?" Wendy asked. Dipper rubbed his neck. "I got them from the Axolotl." Ford blinked. "Wait you saw him again?" Dipper shifted. "Yes...why?" Ford picked up his pistol and cocked it. "I thought after Bill he wasn't going to get involved." Dipper shook his head. "In this case he kind of had to. After all this," he motioned to himself. "Means my soul goes to his heaven when I die after I get reincarnated as a demon soul. These weapons and spell books will aid us in the fight against Azazel and Hell. They're enchanted weapons but with higher upgrades the nor normal weapons, you know besides Bill and my enchanted swords." Dipper explained. "Spell books?" Gideon asked as he held his knife, gun, on a ribbon in his hand. Bill, Dipper, and Aurora held up their spell books. Ford adjusted his glasses as he walked over to Dipper who handed Ford his spell book. "Incredible, these are real dragon scales. And the symbol is made of crystallized amber in the shape of a Pinetree. Have you looked inside?" Dipper shook his head. "No, not yet. I can do it now if you want me to?" Dipper asked. Ford handed Dipper his spell book back and anxious awaited his Nephew to open the book. Dipper breathed in air through his nose and held it in for a moment before releasing it through mouth. He opened the cover of the book and written on the first page was an entire. Dipper read it aloud.

 _Dear distant future me,_

 _If you're reading this page then you've fallen into a difficult time in your existence. It also means the dream I had last night has come to past. I dreamed of becoming a demon and fighting a sickening war against Hell. When that day came I would have my spell book returned to me at such a time or when I was dammed ready to regain my spell book. I've always known I've been different from when I was old enough to walk and talk. My fascination with the supernatural has always been here. And it makes sense seeing as how I possess magic of my own. But you wouldn't have known that until much later in life. Within this spell book is every spell you've learned, know, or created._

 _Good luck future me..._

 _M. Pines_

Dipper looked up at Ford when he finished. "I wrote this entry as a kid but don't remember it because the book was taken from me. But this book, has every spell I've ever used. And probably so much more." Dipper turned to look at Bill and Aurora. "What does yours say?" Aurora looked at Bill. "Do you want to go first or should I?" Bill motioned to her. "You can go first I don't mind going last." She nodded and opened her cover of her spell book.

 _Dear Aurora,_

 _I suppose you should know, if you're holding this book it means that the worst has come to pass. Your return from the dead. Although you're surrounded by friends and family there's still a hole, your grace may be back now but the worst has yet to come. It is best to use the knowledge Bill has taught you as well as what the Axolotl has taught you. All of your spells are documented within these parchment pages._

 _Good luck Aurora, be strong..._

 _A. Pines_

Aurora looked at Bill now. Who nodded and opened his book to the first page and begun reading it.

 _To Bill,_

 _Well...what can I really say to myself after what I did to my home? Can I forgive myself? No. Do I forgive myself? Hell no. But the people -even those who have died- forgive you for the things you've done. You're lucky to have such a great new family and friends. Sure, sometimes they'll get under your skin -legitimately because you're human now if you've received this book- but that's what family and friends do and are like. You don't have much memory of your old life back in our dimension. You remember the price you paid when you used the flames to destroy your home. But despite all that...you're not me anymore, you're you...a new you...a human being who loves the people around him and would do absolutely anything to keep them safe no matter the cost. That's bravery, to sacrifice something of value to serve and protect those you care for is something that I would never have done as a demon. To aid you is all the spells you've ever used along with the spells mother and father had._

 _Use them well Bill. They're counting on you..._

 _B. Cipher_

Bill's eyes shook with guilt. The others messages weren't like his. His message hurt. But there was importance behind it as well. Aurora and Dipper pit their hands on his shoulders. He looked at both of them. He smiled when they smiled. He was surrounded by people who cared about him. And his note was right. He'd do anything to keep them safe no matter the cost he'd have to pay. This was his life now, he left the old Bill Cipher in Hell. No one could control him again, he wouldn't lose control again and he certainly wasn't going to lose everyone he loved, not again.

"We can do this, no, we _will_ do this! I know it's going to sound crazy, but Dipper I have a big favor to ask of you." Bill said. Dipper raised a brow in interest. "Oh? And what makes you think you'll get this favor for free hum?" Bill chuckled. "God dame it. You sound just like me." Dipper laughed. "Yeah, I get that, but in all seriousness what's the favor, love?" Dipper asked. "If I teach you and Aurora my fighting spells like I promised, I'd like it if you both teach me something. Aurora teaches me Angelic magic, and you Dipper, I want you to teach me how to control the black flames." Bill said. If Dipper's jaw could drop further then humanly possible his jaw would be on the floor. "Woah, whoa, whoh. I thought you didn't want me using the black flames Bill. Why the sudden change of mind?" Dipper asked in concern. Bill looked him dead in the eyes. "Like you said it yourself, I'm a coward when it comes to the flames. I can't change the things I've done using those cursed flames...but I'm looking at the one demon who can control the flames. If you can control them, so could I." Dipper lowered his head as his slit pupils went from side to side in thought. "Bill...I'd love to teach you how to use the black flames, but what you're asking for isn't just going to happen in the snap of your fingers. Expeally when you can't even look at the flames without freaking out. The flames had a negative impact on your body and mind when you were younger. I can in fact teach you...but the risks are hefty if you lose control again or panic. The moment the flames sense fear, sadness, or anger they'll consume everything again without a way to stop them. I know earlier I was forcing it on you to use the black flames, but now that I'm really thinking it over its rather concerning." Dipper said. Bill touched Dipper's hand. Dipper looked up his arm to see that Bill's expression was full of guilt and fear. Clearly, he didn't want to use the flames and that was clear enough. His fear of the flames was presidented...his entire life was destroyed by those flames. Yet he would put it all behind him if it meant saving them. Dipper sighed. "Okay, Bill. I'll teach you, however I'll be your teacher, not my human self. However, in order to boost my powers enough to allow me to stay in this state for longer periods of time we'll have to use the Cipher circle. However instead of your symbol in the center Bill it will be mine, while yours takes my spot. If my human self stands inside the circle and you call out for me I'll shift and be able to train you accordingly. However, if I am going to train you to use the flames we need your mental mind to be free of any negative emotions or fears. For my safety and the others safety." Dipper explained. Bill nodded. And held out his hand to Dipper. He ignited blue flames around his own hand and took Bill's into his own. "Feels like yesterday our roles were reversed and I was the one shaking your hand instead of you shaking mine." Dipper said. Bill nodded as both dropped their hands. "Making deals is something I did to usually belief where the other party member wasn't so fortune to totally get what they wanted out of the deal. When you turn that'll probably happen every so often." Dipper rolled his eyes. "Trust me I think out of all of us the only deal you kept true too was Aurora's deal." Dipper said. Bill nodded. "That's actually startlingly true." Dipper winced as pain washed itself over his senses. Bill took notice. "You should shift back to your human self. All the content shifting will have an effect on your body physically." Dipper forced a smile. "Nah, this body's pretty stubborn when it comes to demonic possession. It held you and Azazel for six years. My body will be fine. I'm just tired is all. Keeping myself shifted like I said takes a lot to energy. Summon me later tonight. We'll start as soon as possible. After all Azazel isn't a patient demon." Bill put his hand on Dipper's shoulder as he closed his eyes. His body shifted shape back to his normal form with his blue Pinetree sweater. He gasped as he opened his eyes. He looked at Bill. "I was with the Axolotl, and you want to use the black flames even though you said not too! Are you fucken suicidal!?" Dipper gasped out as he looked at Bill. He blinked. "Hello to you too Pinetree." Dipper blushed. "Sorry...I kind of can't get over you saying that you'll try to learn how to control the black flames." Bill rubbed his neck. "Yeah...I know. I don't know what I was thinking." Aurora laughed slightly behind them. Both looked at her. "Don't be so daft Bill. You knew exactly what you were doing when you asked demon Dipper to teach you how to use the black flames." Dipper raised a brow. "Demon Dipper? Is that going to be my new name or something?"

Mabel snickered. "It could be. I could make it happen." Dipper glared at her. "You stay far away from the nickname bullshit. Dipper was enough. We don't need to add demon in front of it." Dipper muttered. "Well..." Bill said. "It does differentiate which side of you we're referring to you as: Dipper for your human side and Demon Dipper for your demon side. When you turn fully though it'll just be Dipper." Bill said explaining his reasoning. Dipper sighed. "Okay, that's fine but in any form, don't refer me as demon Dipper unless you're talking about my other side. Got it?!" Everyone nodded. "Good." Dipper muttered.

Suddenly Bill held his head tightly groaning. Dipper looked at him. "Bill? Are you okay?"

"He hehe hahaha! Well I'll be dammed. That was a lot easier then I'd thought it'd be." He lifted his head and Dipper saw the one thing that he was hoping he wouldn't see. "Azazel!?" Dipper gasped. "You took my arm Pinetree. Now I've got to take something of yours!" Azazel said. "You deserved it Azazel!" Dipper snapped. "Did I now? What about Bill? Does he?" A knife flung into his back right through his heart. "Hahaha, I'm going to let Bill wrap this up, see ya later, Pinetree!" Bill's eyes widened as they returned to normal. "Ugh!" Bill's eyes teared up as they closed as he fell to the ground. Tears slipped down Dipper's face. "B-Bill?" He didn't respond. "BILL!" Dipper dropped to his knees and pulled out the knife from Bill's heart. "Guardian of healing limi est eh mendo!" The wound healed. "Come on Bill wake up." Aurora drop down across from Dipper and held out her hands. "Limi est eh aura mendo!" A yellow aura lit up around Bill's body. Dipper looked up at Aurora. "You're healing his aura. That's pretty antient magic." Aurora nodded. "Bill and the Axolotl taught me how to heal auras. Your spell can heal physical and mental wounds but it can't heal the person's aura. Aura like magic is vital to a spell caster's survival. Knowing how to heal auras is useful. I'll teach you how to do it." Aurora said. Dipper nodded. "That'd be great." Bill winced as he came to. He slowly opened his golden eyes. "Ugh? P-P-Pinetree, Aurora? Azazel, are we dead?" Bill asked. Dipper shook his head. "No, we're alive. Aurora and I healed you." Bill smiled. "I owe both of you my life." Now it was Aurora who shook her head. "Don't worry about it, it's latterly nothing. You don't owe us anything, Bill." Bill sighed. "Fine." He sat up straight only wincing from the Phantom pain of his wound. Bill looked at his right shoulder. It still had stiches in it but it looked a lot better than it did. If Dipper had used the guardian of healing spell, shouldn't it have completely healed his shoulder? The thought echoed itself throughout his mind. Why wasn't his shoulder healed? If he was on the verge of death for the second time in less than an hour apart Dipper had to have used the guardian of healing spell. Naturally it couldn't bring back the dead. That Bill knew well. So then why only heal some of the shoulder if the spell was designed to heal all wounds, and sickness from a person's body? Had something gone wrong with the spell? No not possible, if something had gone wrong he'd still be on the verge of death. So that wasn't it. So, what did happen to leave his shoulder only partly healed? Dipper took notice of Bill's confused nature. "Hun? What's on your mind?" He asked. Bill motioned to his shoulder. "My shoulder isn't fully healed." Dipper blinked. "Why would it- wait I used the Guardian of healing spell. Your shoulder should be completely healed. What do you mean it's not?!" Bill pulled away his jacket to show Dipper his shoulder. Dipper's eyes narrowed. "That's some weird bullshit if you ask me. I don't know what to tell you Bill." Dipper explained.

"It's all good that Bill's okay but is anyone else confused on how Bipper got in in the first place? I thought the forcefield outside surrounding the shack was impenetrable by monsters?" Pacifica asked. Fiddleford nodded. "She's right, Dipper you said that'd we be safe so long as we were inside the barrier." Dipper shook his head. "We're supposed to be. I've got no idea how Bipper got into Bill's head. The only way that could happen is one of two ways. Bipper was riding around in Bill's mind since we woke up or theirs a break in the barrier that surrounds the shack." Dipper said giving off two possible explications. He shook his head. "I doubt it's the first one though. I would've sensed it as a demon. So, my guess is that there's a hole in the barrier that I've got to fix." Mabel crossed her arms. "You're not doing anything, Mr." Dipper raised a brow. "Mabel? What the hell are you talking about?" She pointed to the attic. "You and Bill are both going to take a long nap." Both boys looked appalled by her demand. "I'm not going to take a nap." Bill sneered aggressively. She snapped her fingers and both her knives hovered an inch from their faces. "Okay, shooting star...you've made a convincing argument there. Now that I think about it, I'm a little tired." Bill said holding up his hands defensfully. She looked at her brother. Dipper glared at her. "I've got a job to do, sis. I'm not going to waste time sleeping when I've never needed it before when I could go six years without a decent amount of sleep. I'll live." Aurora touched under Dipper's left ear where his jaw line was and Dipper's body collapsed unconscious. Bill looked at Aurora who smiled. "I love using your spells Bill." Bill looked back at Dipper whose head lay on his legs. "You knocked him out." Bill said. "Sure, I did what's your point?" Aurora asked. Bill was about to say something but decided against it because he wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not. Bill shifted so he could get up. Once he had he picked up Dipper's unconscious body and nodded to the others. "See you a bit later. Aurora can you make sure the barrier is checked and sealed if it's damaged." Bill said. Aurora nodded as she gave him a two-finger salute and a wink. "Will do Bill." He could only shake his head in response to that.

Later

Dipper stirred silently. Slowly he opened his brown eyes. He stared up at the slanted ceiling of the attic. He turned his head to the left to look at his sister's bed where Bill had slept the night before. The bed was unkempt which meant Bill had slept in it earlier seeing as he was alone now. Dipper sat up straight in his bed and held his head as his left eye looked through the gaps between his left hand.

Meanwhile

Bill stood in front of the merroir in the bathroom. His brow was covered in a cold sweat. He'd woken up from a nightmare not long ago. His heart pumped quickly. He slowly lifted his head to look at his reflection. He'd never really stopped to look at his new body since he turned. The man in the merroir staring back at him was about 6' tall with gold hair, and gold eyes. He wore a black shirt and black pants. But the fear of his nightmare was plainly written all over his face. Reliving that day...watching everything he knew shrivel and die. He didn't want to go through that for a second time. Here he was maybe 1000 years later since that day quaking in fear of what he'd done. Despite the blissfulness he'd felt when he'd first committed the mass genocide of his entire race, and he alone survived the flames destructive powers. How above all was it fair that he lived on while his kind didn't?

Bill clutched the counter of the sink to steady himself. Then there was the fact that Azazel possessed his body. There was no way in hell he should've been able to do that. As a past dream demon, his mental barrier to keep others out of his thoughts was extremely strong. Only three creatures could see into his mind. His mother and father, and the Axolotl. The only other way was if he welcomed someone into his mind, but why would he do that? The secrets he possessed where unprecedented. Yet if they asked he'd allow Aurora and Dipper into his mind and only them. Then there was the whole "die twice less than an hour apart" chaos on top of all that. He hadn't expected to die twice. Dipper had to be on high alert now that this had happened. He couldn't blame him if he was. If the roles had been swapped he wouldn't let Dipper out of his sight.

Bill turned on the tap and cupped his hands under it just like Aurora had taught him when they visited the crystal spring lake up on the mountain. The water in the lake was fresh water that was filtered by a large fisher spring that fed into the lake. If he remembered correctly it was the first time he'd drunk water before, and learned about fun activities humans did with water and that in order for there to be life on a planet there has to be water. He'd been fascinated by all the things one seemingly insignificant wet blue liquid was used for. Back in his dimension water didn't exist. Or at least he'd never heard about it until then. Bill leaned over the sink and splashed the water on his face. It wasn't as cold as the water from the lake. He looked back at the merroir as the water dripped down his face and jawline. He took a breath to clear his head. His mind was filled with thoughts that he just couldn't tune out let alone turn off. He took a cloth and dried his face. He put it down and sighed. "You can do this, Cipher. You will do this." Bill muttered to himself. He turned off the tap and turned and reached for the doorknob he hesitated. His hand shook slightly. A panic attack. Bill was used to understanding this action from being with Dipper for six years. When Dipper would panic his breathing got all weird and he'd have shakes and bite pens or click them at least. Eventually after a large amount of talking about what was making him panic -which in the past heavily revolved around his paranoia - he'd settle down and relax and everything would be okay again. But...was it going to be okay for him? He didn't know, no one does except the Axolotl. And that kind of information he'd never share with him. Bill already knew that. Bill finally opened the door and gasped when he saw Dipper. "Pinetree, you're awake." Bill said as he tried to keep his composure. Dipper nodded. "Yeah, just woke up a few minutes ago. You don't look to good, is everything okay Bill?" Dipper asked as he became concerned by Bill's posture and expression. Bill looked down the hall to make sure they were alone. Dipper raised a brow. "Bill?"

Bill sighed. "Pinetree, could I talk to you alone in our room?" Dipper nodded. "Yeah, sure. Just let me take a leak first and I'll be right there." Bill nodded. "Yeah, sure." Bill moved into the hallway and Dipper went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Bill walked back to the attic room and sat down on his bed as he waited for Dipper to return. A few minutes later Dipper walked into the room and closed the door behind him before going over to sit down on his bed. "Okay Bill, what's on your mind?" Dipper asked. Bill folded his hands on his lap.

"What's not on my mind? Frist I'm human. I know a lot about how this body works and how my magic works in this form then when I was a demon. But these intense emotions are either blinding me from my choices or beating my self-esteem into the bloody ground. This heart crushing guilt that I've got just refuses to go away no matter what I try to do. I've tried ignoring it, I've tried snuffing it out, hell I've even acknowledging my wrong doings and the guilt just refuses to go away. I'm so fucken scared that I'll fuck up and you and everyone else won't forgive me and I'd be all alone again. I'm fucken scared that if I use the black flames again I'll kill you. I'm confused how the hell I got possessed by Azazel and nearly died at the cost of it. Not to mention that I attacked you and the others over some stupid pain in my shoulder! Then it's my fault that my kind was wiped out, it's my fault that Azazel walks the earth planning to unleash hell on our race like he did during the first apocalypse, and it's all my fault that you're a demon. I've done so much shit over the past 2 thousand years of my life that I can never make up for! I know that you forgive me for what I did in the past because I'm not that demon anymore. But I am! I am still him. I have all of his horrific memories! I can't change that. I can never change it! I won't ever find peace in this dammed life of mine because I won't let myself be fucken happy because I don't deserve it! Not ever! Not after all I've done. Why should I fantasize in false hopes and lies made up by me to even feel the slightest taste of fucking freedom from this cursed burden I carry with me. I don't want this for you Dipper. I don't want to put my burden on you to carry because it'd wouldn't be fair to you. You're so god dame happy all the time and I envy you. I wish I could be you. But how can I be happy when all I've ever done is take away. I never wanted to open up completely because I didn't want to hurt you because of the words I say. But I can't keep it inside me anymore because it's tearing me apart the more I stay silent! I'm damaged goods. I'm flawed. I don't deserve someone like you or Aurora. I'm sorry...but that's what's on my mind." Bill said as he wept.

Dipper stayed quite as he let Bill's words sink in. He couldn't believe his words. Couldn't believe he thought so little of himself. Referring to himself as damaged goods. That he didn't deserve happiness for all the bad he'd done. That he put so much of the blame on himself for mistakes that he created that he couldn't see the consequences for his actions. That he couldn't forgive himself for all he's ever done over his long lifetime. He rather suffers alone the burden him with his pain and suffering from his guilt. He had killed so many demons as a child. He wanted a second chance but he doesn't want it anymore. The guilt that weights him down is just so heavy he probably won't last much longer. As a demon he couldn't feel this guilt. But as a human. It's ripping him apart. His lover...was telling him the one last warning...his final plea before he went off to his death wish. Or that's what it sounded like. Dipper stood up. Bill looked at Dipper with worry. His glassy tear-filled gold eyes could only stare mecfullisly at his lover. Dipper's eyes turned yellow with slits before turning back as he regained control. He started to walk towards Bill. 5 inches... 3 inches...1 inch...then he pushed Bill onto his bed and held him pined against it.

"P-Pinetree?" Bill asked. Dipper moved his hand down Bill's shirt unbuttoning it. Bill's face went as red as a tomato. "You sat you don't deserve happiness? You say you can't feel it? I can show you how it feels." Dipper breathed into Bill's ear. Bill shallowed. Dipper took off his red shirt slowly. When it was off he took off Bill's shirt. At this point Bill was both panicking by Dipper's actions and turned on by his lover's display of sexual affections. Dipper tiptoed his fingers up Bill's expounded chest. "How's about I start us off small and see where it goes from there? Shall we." Dipper said with a grin. He leaned in again and kissed Bill's neck biting it just enough to draw some blood. Bill winced but moaned with a breathless pleasure. The feeling that washed over him felt much different than when he had been with Aurora. This had...more indulging pleasures that he could get behind. It might have been what sick sexual desires he had or maybe something else, but whatever the reasoning he didn't want this to stop. He wasn't going to argue with him to stop. Bill slowly smiled as his eyes met Dipper's. "There's that smile I was looking for." Dipper purred. Bill touched his cheek before running it down his neck. Dipper touched his hand with his and guided it to his thy.

Bill snapped his fingers together as Dipper hands became bond. He looked at his hands. "Hum? If this makes you happy I don't mind being all tied up." Bill sat up and threw Dipper against the wall. "Okay, there Pinetree, shows over. That's the last thing you'd say to me! I was there when you saw what Azazel did the last time. You weren't fully on board with the whole BDSM stuff I'm into. So, what the hell is really going on with you?!" Bill asked as he held Dipper with his magic. "Hahaha...come on Bill, I only want to make you happy. If it means I've got to ware some chains it's all good." He said passionately. Bill held the bridge of his nose. "I hate that I've got to say no to this but, you're really not yourself right now. Whatever that means." Dipper frowned at that. "I'm only trying to help." Bill sighed. "Helping me would be you normally talking things out...telling me that you don't blame me for all I've done in my past. But this...this isn't like you." He said gesturing to Dipper. "Bill is that really what you want to hear? Because I'll say it. But every time I or someone else has told you that we don't care about what you did as a demon. That we only care about what you do as a human that matters. You just turn around and kick yourself down every chance you get without realizing the good you've done." Dipper smiled softly. "You came back and sure you brought Bipper back with you. But since then all you've done has been good. You gave me magic when I saved that girl in the hospital, you saved me from my dark magic after I attacked Grunkle Stan, you gave up your demon form to save me from Bipper, you healed me from the curse marks, you gave me back a body, you saved me from Bipper's possession, you chased out my darkness not once but three times, Bill those are a big deal. Those things are all good. I thought by doing this one thing to make you happy would help. But apparently, I went to over the top. I guess I can see why you had some worry about if I was myself or not. I just wanted to do something to play my part in all this." Dipper finally admitted. Bill released Dipper and his hand fell limply to his side. His head hung as glassy tears fell to the floor. Dipper crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his neck. "It'll be okay Bill. You've got all the time in the world to prove yourself wrong. That this life you have now, is worth living. That means you're not allowed to die on me again before we're old and grey and we piss off my sister and Gideon by sugar highing their children. You got that Bill Pines."

Bill pulled back as he blinked at the new last name. Dipper smiled at Bill. "I told you, you're not that demon anymore, you're dating me and we both know we're going to get married so why not start getting you used to your new last name?" Dipper said. Bill nodded as a happy smile spread across his lips. The first real smile he'd ever made. This feeling was the best Bill had ever felt. He hugged Dipper. "Thank you, Pinetree. It feels good...to be a part of your family. I love you to the ends of the Erath." Dipper returned the hug. "I love you too, Bill. Welcome to my family."

 _ **A/N: And thus, I end chapter 5. I had to split this chapter up into 2 separate parts because part 1 got too long to continue writing so this was a new thing for me. I take back what I said last chapter this is my longest one with 90 pages and 58320 words. But as always let me know what you thought and I'll see you in chapter 6.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Learning the Truth

Aurora, Bill, and Dipper stood around Bill's Zodiac summoning circle. Bill's symbol holding where Dipper's Pinetree symbol normally was while Dipper's was in the center. Bill looked at Dipper who nodded.

"It'll be fine Bill. My demon side even reassured me that my human form and mind will be left unharmed and if anything happens to go wrong you know the safe word to revert me back to my human form. If not let the spell run out naturally as its going to be a lot less strain full on my human form." Dipper said to Bill as a reminder. Bill released a sigh. "Dipper I know that. I just want this to go over well instead of complete chaos. You know, like it always does?" Dipper gave him a side words hug. "You worry too much Bill. Just play it by ear. So, will I and no doubt Aurora will be doing the same. Right, Aurora?" The light brown-haired girl nodded her head. "Very much so. See you when you wake up Dipper." She said giving him a brief poke in the ribs. He winced slightly but gave her a poke right back with a laugh. "I poke back." He said as he stepped into the center of the zodiac. Dipper gave a nod to Bill signaling that he was ready for his form to change. "Demon Dipper awake!" Bill said.

One by one the outside symbols begun to glow until Dipper's lit up blue. Blue flames wrapped up around him changing his blue sweater, grey pants, and shoes to his demon clothes as well as his wings. His eyes were cat like with slits. He bowed respectfully to both of them. "Hello again you two." He straightened and focused his attention on Bill. "I'm well aware of your hesitations on this meeting as I know how hard it is for you to completely trust me for the fact I'm not completely the Dipper you've come to know. It's reasonably understandable I assure you. Trust is something that you either have to gain or have to begin with...but if you mess up you lose that trust. I'm well aware of where I stand with you Bill and I will do my best to respect your limits. Don't be afraid to speak your mind either. What you have to say is important in this." The demon explained. "You sound like Bill when you're in demon form, yet you look like Dipper, and you have a hyper maturity boost as a demon. Like you sound older than what you are Dipper." Aurora said crossing her arms. He looked at her. "Says the angel to no demon ever." He joked. Bill raised a brow. "She said I'm mature for a demon. It's funny because we're opposites. Demons like you know are sly and are tricksters, while Angels are seen more as wise and pure. So, the fact that I'm displaying qualities of an angel is funny to me and her." Dipper explained. Bill laughed. "That's what that meant. That's fucken ironic." Dipper nodded. "Now then, Bill or Aurora you two can decide who's going to go first with training." Bill looked at Aurora. "I have to train you both so it'd be best if I went first." She shrugged. "Sure, sounds good to me. Besides getting to kick your butt again in hand to hand will be fun!" She said punching her hand. Dipper chuckled. "For an angel you sure act like a demon." Aurora laughed in response. "My two best friends are demons so yeah, as the only angel here I'm going to be like the two of you numbskulls. "Oh, my gods I love this family." Bill said with a warm smile. Aurora and Dipper grinned at him. "Good 'cuz now that you're in theirs no escape." Aurora teased. Bill shook his head. "Why would I want to leave when you two are around me? You both give me hope that I wouldn't have on my own. Now then," Bill punched his hand. "How's about you and I work first Dipper. Seeing as this skill set was originally designed to fit demons, and as we are working, Aurora can get a feel for using her grace rather than just raw magic like you and I." Bill said. Aurora nodded. "Okay." Dipper rolled his shoulders and stretched his wings. And took up a fighting stance. Bill followed suit. "I'd like to go from muscle memory if that's okay? See how much this body really does know about dream demons. And if I do have your magic, we'll see how much of your knowledge and spells carried over into my DNA when you imprinted on me." Bill looked a tad sceptical. "Mum...I wouldn't suggest it, but I have enough confidence in that brain of yours to know something. So, we'll test your theory Dipper." Dipper nodded. "Good. I want to test my limits!"

Bill pushed off of the ground at a fast paced. He ran for Dipper's right side. Dipper's eyes tracked Bill. Slowing his pace down as he predicted Bill's first attack. This fight would consist of a variety of different types of spells, weapons, and hand to hand. Dipper spun on the balls of his feet and landed away from Bill. Bill might be fast but he was faster. His wings gave him an extra boost of speed because of how powerful his muscles in his wings where. A single flap of his wings would get him in the air.

Bill wheeled around and threw a fist full of flames at Dipper. Slowing down the flames Dipper laid his left hand flat and clutched his right hand into a fist and his hand and a large rock appeared and absorbed the attack before disappearing. Dipper then rolled his right hand and a whirlpool of fire and water appeared and shot at Bill. The attack disappeared as it hit him. Dipper remembered that from when they'd been fused. Ember' s flames didn't effect them. This could make his attacks useless. If he was careless for one second and Bill got through his defense then he'd be at risk. He had said he wanted to test his limits and that's exactly what he was going to do. Elemental spells are beginners. No, he knew exactly what magic he was going to use. Though Bill wasn't about to approve of it.

Dipper touched his heart with his left index finger and middle finger. This magic was still able to fall under what Bill was teaching him but this spell type was going to be annoying as all hell. But limits are limits. His eyes glowed gold as eight copies of himself appeared around Bill. He looked at all 9 Dipper's. "You got to be fucking kidding me, really Dipper, how the hell can I find the real you if there are eight copies!?" Bill said in annoyance. "It's your spell Bill. Figure it out. In the mean time-" black flames lit up in their hands. Bill stiffened at the sight of the black flames. "Dipper...no using the black flames...please." Dipper grinned. "I was thinking, if I'm going to test my limits the flames are the best way to test that theory. Besides this gives you the perfect opportunity to see them in action as a tool then as a destructive weapon. It also gets you over your fear. And besides that, spell you just used will keep the flames from wounding you to badly seeing as they're not entirely block-able." Dipper smiled and the other eight bodies smiled also. Bill looked as if he was about to pass out or drop dead. The anxiety and sheer amount of panic and fear that consumed Bill made him seem like a deer in headlights. So, this was his undying fear in its glory. It was rather pathetic. He could have so much potential in controlling the black flames like he could. But with fear like that the flames would only consume him again. Suddenly a thought popped into Dipper's mind. Bill had risked losing control of the flames when he snuffed out Azazel's darkness that had consumed him. He had controlled the black flames then. He had to have trusted himself enough to destroy his target then him. That he could work with.

"Tell me Bill, when you used the black flames on me today, what was going through your mind?" Dipper asked as one of the eight bodies charged at Bill with black flames in hand. Bill shot his own blue flames at the incoming enemy which fizzled away. "I knew that if I didn't take action you would've controlled me. That despite the price I could pay that I needed to get you back even if it meant using the one spell that I swore I'd never use again. I knew that the flames would be powerful enough to vaporize the darkness inside you. The cost it had on my mind and body was horrible. It brought back painful memories that only worsened my guilt." Bill said.

Another Dipper jumped to attack Bill. Who summoned his enchanted sword and cut threw the body of another clone. "All the while there was still the chance that the flames could've killed myself and Aurora. You told us to close our eyes because you didn't want us to see what you'd become. You fear the flames that killed your kind. But you used them to save me. I have to say that's control if I've ever heard it." Dipper said.

Bill blinked as if stud for a moment which gave the perfect opportunity for two of the clones to trap Bill in a ring of black flames. Bill literally jumped and screamed bloody murder when the flames surrounded him. Dipper couldn't quite hear him but he knew he was praying to the Axolotl. Dipper facepalmed himself. "Bill Hun you're completely safe. You can stop having a pointless panic attack." Dipper mumbled. Bill looked at Dipper with an attitude that Dipper had never seen before. "Excuse me? Bitch please, some of us have a fucken fear of the black flames! I don't know, maybe because it can kill anything it touches! So yeah excuse me if I'm a little fucken hesitate of trusting you with the fact the flames are safe as fuck. I'm not stupid enough to touch them! So, fuck that shit!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. Of course, he was going to think that they were going to kill him. That's all he'd ever known about the flames, where as he knew that they could be controlled. But he didn't know how he knew how to control the flames if Bill never knew, which presented a general problem when you thought about it logically. Dipper just sighed. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers and all the remaining clones disappeared leaving only himself. He approached Bill who was still trapped in the center of the flames. He stopped just in front of them. "You really have nothing to fear Bill." he walked right through the flames. Bill recoiled in fear. "What the fuck? What the fuck? How!? Why? Please stop." Dipper grabbed Bill's hand and dragged him towards the black flames. **"DIPPER PINES LET ME GO! FOR THE LOVE OF THE AXOLOTL!"** Bill screamed as he struggled in Dipper's grasp. Dipper didn't release him. "Ma-" Bill got cut off when Dipper stuck Bill's hand into the flames which didn't hurt him. "W-wait...what the hell?" Bill asked in confusion. Dipper grinned. "You can be such a fucken idiot sometimes Bill. Trust me a little bit more then you do now." Bill pulled his hand away and a small black flame flickered in the palm of his hand. "How's this possible?" Bill asked in awe as the flames changed shape into a small black flame scab beetle. Dipper smiled. I casted the black flames to surround you so I could keep you in one place. From there my plan was to stick your hand in the flames. I made it so they couldn't hurt you. If you have control over them they can be used to fight sure, and they will burn things you are tasked to fight. But in our case, I made it so while we're training you they won't be damaging. We'll use my flames rather than yours for the time being if that's okay with you." Dipper said in explanation. Bill looked at the beetle on his hand and nodded. "Yeah okay." Dipper simply smiled. "Good. I'm glad my plan worked in my favor. We'll start out slow." Bill gave him an annoyed look. "Aurora and I both called that." Dipper shrugged. "It worked did it not? I don't see the issue?"

"Okay, Dipper, my turn. You've had your fun." Aurora said patting Dipper's shoulder. He nodded. "Um? Feel free to give it a go. But I've got to warn you, this kind of training is far to different for an angel." Dipper said. She shot white blue flames at Dipper's head that he dodged with ease. "Ha! You missed!" A white ball of light hit him in the face and he got knocked off his feet onto his back. "Ugh...fucken hell." Dipper moaned as he rubbed his face. Aurora grinned. "The angel will win every time Dipper. You demons are powerful but grace is so much stronger against demons. I like my odds. Second guess me again because I'm a girl or an angel and you'll eat my fist." Dipper held up his hands over his head. "You made your point. I'm sorry...I was wrong." She hmphed. "Dame straight you're wrong." She said as she focused her attention on Bill now who was still mesmerized by the flaming black scab beetle in his hand. "Bill?" No response. She looked over her shoulder at Dipper who tried concealing his smile and was failing miserably. "What did _you_ do?" Aurora growled. "Not a thing." Dipper said trying to hold in his laughter- but he couldn't hold it in. "Paw hahaha!" Aurora formed another ball of white flames in her hand. "Dipper I swear to the Axolotl if you don't tell me what you did I will make you talk!" Dipper held his sides as he laughed. "He's fine really, ha-ha-ha- who am I kidding this is all too funny. That spell I used worked better than I thought. Woah who! Hahaha!" Aurora shot the flames at him. He shielded himself with his wings and the fire vanished. He folded back his wings. And grinned. "What did you do to him demon!" Aurora snapped. "Referring to me by my species, now are we? My that's low. All I simply did was relax Bill's mind. All I needed was to touch him to send my spell to his mind." Dipper said. "When you grabbed him before...you're mind controlling him!" Aurora growled. "Hahaha m-mind control- ha-ha oh my god, you think I'm mind controlling him? Oh Aurora, if I was mind controlling him you'd know. No, I'm rather sending calming impulses to his mind so he stays calm. That flame would burn out of control if I wasn't the one keeping Bill's emotions in check. His fear of the flames won't be an easy fix by no means. If this is the only way to help Bill control the flames then so be it. But do not confuse me as just any ordinary demon who is selfish and cruel. You forget I have my human emotion. So then. You have two options. Fight me, or lose out on training for the day?" Dipper said. "Why not just wake up Bill. I don't see an issue in that ma-" Dipper snapped his fingers and Aurora tried to talk but no words left her mouth. "Ah-ah none of that. I'm not about to step down from being in control. Like I said. Let the spell run out itself. You and Bill have almost shifted me back twice and it's annoying. I'm staying in control and neither one of you is forcing me to change back. I'll do that on my own thank you very much!" Dipper growled as he walked towards Aurora threatenly. Aurora narrowed her eyes at him and formed white flames around her hands. She threw a punch at his face and he caught her hand in his. As a thought sparked in his head. _'What you ask for can be done, be warned by what's been done, to undo an immortal fate, some must cooperate, flames so black as night, might cause him to fright, see the beauty soft and white, only then will you find what's right.'_ Dipper looked at Aurora and grinned. "Maybe fluffy was onto something here. You might just be useful to me after all Angel." Aurora struggled in his grip. And head banged him. Dipper recoiled growling as he held his head. "You bitch! Really?!" Dipper hissed as he glared at her. Unannounced to them however -

 _ **"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"**_

Dipper's eyes widened. "Fuck!" He turned to see black flames swiftly starting to consume the lab. Bill was breathing heavily and held his hands over his head. "Not again! It's happening all over again!" Bill cried. Dipper opened his wings as wide as they could go and made a few jesters with his hands and held them out as the flames became absorbed into his body. He winced as they burned his flesh. So, this was the destructive powers the flames possessed. This is the pain his kind experience and couldn't escape from? He could understand now why the fears consumed Bill to the very core. Dipper collapsed to his knees as the last of the black flames entered his body. His breaths where sharp and hollow. His eyes were closed as he panted from extrusion. Bill uncovered his head when he didn't hear any screaming. He looked around and saw the flames where gone. But when his eyes locked onto Dipper his heart sank. He ran across to Dipper's side. "Dipper! You're burnt really badly! The flames, how are you both alive?"

"I consumed the flames." Dipper said breathlessly. Bill's eyes widened. _**"YOU DID WHAT?!"**_ Bill snapped. "You heard right. I consumed the flames. I took a big risk absorbing them. I should be dead...I see now why you fear the flames. I knew if I lost my contraction my spell would break and the single flames you where holding would ignite just like the fire in your home. The destructive nature of the flames is far worse than I was lead to believe. I hadn't seen it myself after all. But I have now. I'm sorry for not believing your fear. You weren't wrong in how dangerous the flames really are. The rate in which a single flame can spread without food to feed it puts California's wildfires to shame." Dipper said. His eyes rolled as he collapsed. Bill shook him. "Dipper! Dipper wake up!" Bill pleaded frantically. Sadly, Dipper never responded to Bill's cries. Bill put his hands over his lover's chest. "Guardian of healing limi est eh mendo!" Bill said casting the spell. The burns didn't heal, and Dipper didn't wake up. Bill checked his pulse and looked at Aurora. She frowned. "I already know what you're going to say Bill. Dipper's in a comatose state? Right?" Bill slowly bobbed his head up and down. "Yeah, and I can't heal him. But I know someone who might." Bill said. Before Aurora could scream at him that trusting Azazel was a dumb fucken idea Bill had disappeared. She sighed angerly. "Demons... the most stubborn and idiotic creatures I have come to know." Taking a close second thought was the gnomes. With their compensative with finding a queen- needless to say that didn't work out so well for them when they'd kidnapped her. Bill had stormed in and there was hell to pay- that had been quite the experience. Since then seeing a garden gnome made her a tad jumpy.

Meanwhile

Bill appeared in the underground bunker and saw Azazel working away at the portal. "Azazel!" Bill snapped forcefully. Azazel stopped what he was working on and looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Bill. "You're still alive!? Wonderful." Azazel said in a sarcastic tone as he looked overly annoyed by Bill's sudden appearance out of the blue. He pushed to his feet. Bill noticed Azazel's left arm had regrown up to his elbow. In nearly 4 hours it'd almost completely had regrown the limb completely. But that wasn't why he came here. "I'd like to make a deal Azazel." Bill said. Azazel took an interest suddenly and the look of annoyance faded from his expression. "Really now? You want to make a deal with me? My, my...you must be despite if you're coming to your enemy for help." He looked Bill over before grinning madly. "Pinetree is in a comatose state, is he? All because of you. Can't say I'm all that mad. After all," Azazel held up his left arm. "This was his doing. As much as I want him to stay that way - I need him to not be brain dead for my plan to work in my favor. So sure, I'll heal your precious little tree, if you do something for me in return." Azazel purred. Bill looked away. "It's not like I have much of a choice in the matter. I either do what you want me to, or Pinetree stays in the state I put him in. And that's the last thing I want for him. So, let's get this partnership over with quickly so we can go back to wanting one another dead."

Azazel snapped his fingers and a picture appeared in front of Bill who took it in his hand. "A gem?" Bill asked raising a brow. "Not just any normal gem. A crystallized archangel tear. I need you to retrieve it for me from the Gravity Falls jeweler in town. You'll need this." He tossed him a stone. Bill caught it in his free hand and flames engulfed him. He blinked when they disappeared. He looked at his arms to see a blue sweater. He touched his hair. "I'm Dipper?" Bill asked in awe. Azazel grinned. "A transfiguration spell infused into a common amethyst. My own personal insult to injury you could say. Now then. You've got a pretty good idea how to be you little tree, so get my tear and bring it back to me, and I'll heal, Pinetree." Bill nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know. Telapoto!"

Elsewhere

"Bill is insane! He's gone off to make a deal with Azazel to heal Dipper because he can't. What happens if Azazel does something to him? Or if Azazel is after something important? Bill's walking right into Azazel's hands! Fuck! I've been hanging around those to idiots and now they've got me swearing! Ugh! I'm going to strangle Bill! Do you feel me?" Aurora snapped as she looked at Mabel. "Aurora, trust me that's typical of the two of them. If I thought Bill was in any real danger I would've said we should go after him. But Bill's what? A thousand years old? "

"2 thousand years actually." Aurora interjected. "Right- 2 thousand years old. I think he can take care of himself. He's a big boy. He can handle a Prince of Hell." Mabel said. Aurora gripped her arm. "I hope so."

Meanwhile

A bell rang as Bill opened the door to the store. "Just a minute I'll be right with you." Called a voice.

A moment later a man with thin black hair walked out of the back. "Do my eyes deceive me? Dipper Pines?"

Bill waved playing it off. He had a show to put on and if it meant being his lover then so be it. "Hey Earl it's been awhile since I last saw you, three months if memory serves me correctly? I'm looking for something unique for someone. I was hoping you might have something like it?" Bill asked in Dipper's voice. Earl nodded. "Sure, I can see what I can do."

Bill slipped him the picture Azazel had given him. Earl nodded. "Ah yes, I do have this." He opened a case and pulled out a box and laid it in front of him. Bill grinned. "That's what I'm looking for." Bill lifted his hand and waved it in front of Earl's face and he fell asleep on the floor. Bill frowned. "Sorry Earl. If this wasn't important I wouldn't have knocked you out. At lest you won't remember me coming here or ever having this. Telapoto!"

Back in the underground bunker

Bill appeared in the bunker. Azazel approached Bill. "Well? Did you get it?" Azazel asked. Bill tossed him the box as he shifted back to his normal form. Azazel opened the box and grinned. "Very good. You kept up your end of the deal. Now I'll hold up my end. If you'd be so kind as to bring him here seeing as how you fixed the hole in your barrier. I can't get in to heal him that way." Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper's battered body appeared before them. Azazel winced when he saw Dipper's body as he held his elbow. "Are you, afraid Azazel?" Bill asked. "Those flames did this to me. Naturally I'll be a little hesitate of seeing the price of what they could've done to me. But forget that. Let's see what I can do." He approached Dipper's body and held his hand over it. "Mendos ilia norc."

The wounds faded away from Dipper's body. "There. He'll wake up in an hour or so." Azazel said getting up. "Thank you." Bill said. "Don't thank me. I did it for myself." Azazel turned. "By the way, when he wakes up tell him that he owes me his life. And he'll pay it back when the time comes." Azazel said. Bill and Dipper disappeared.

Back in the shack

Bill appeared in the family room with Dipper next to him. In seconds Bill found himself with his face eating the floor as weight held him to the ground as pain shot flames into his right shoulder. Bill muttered something into the floor boards before turning his head to look up at the person holding him to the floor. Aurora's expression was full of anger. Bill frowned. "I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear?" Aurora pulled his right arm tighter. Bill screamed loudly as more pain shot through his shoulder. "You self centered, idiotic, moron! Do you even realize how dumb that choice was!? Azazel isn't our ally Bill! He wants us dead! What did he ask for Bill, what did he want from you to heal Dipper!?" Aurora snapped as she glared at him with daggers for eyes. Bill winced. "I'll tell you when you stop trying to make me vomit up my guts!" Bill snapped as his face turned a pale green. Aurora loosened her grip on Bill's right shoulder. Bill released a sigh of relief, but it didn't mean that his shoulder didn't hurt any worse then before. Bill looked at Dipper who lay still with his wings folded in only loosening where they fell. Bill took in a sharp breath. "He wanted a crystalize Archangel tear. I got him it and he healed Dipper." Aurora pulled his shoulder tight again. Another scream left his mouth. "Do you even realized what you just handed Azazel!" Aurora cried out in panic. Bill growled as he shot her a pain filled glare. _**"NO, I FUCKEN DON'T KNOW! HOW SHOULD I KNOW? AZAZEL ISN'T ABOUT TO TELL ME! NOR DO I FUCKEN CARE! PINETREE IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT THANKS TO WHATEVER AZAZEL DID! I FUCKED UP REALLY BAD AND PINETREE NEARLY DIED FOR IT! SO, GO AHEAD, HURT ME, SCREAM AT ME, I DON'T FUCKEN CARE! I DID THE ONLY THING THAT I COULD TO SAVE HIM."**_ Bill screamed loudly in Aurora's face. She didn't say a word, she looked terrified. Bill looked away as he rested his head back on the floor as tears slipped down from his eyes. He'd never been so furious with her, not even when she left him behind. He'd never, ever...had been so cruel to her before. He closed his eyes and sobbed. He just wanted to curl up and disappear. He hated himself for what he'd done, what'd he said to her. Maybe it was just the pain talking? But Bill knew that it wasn't. It was his true feelings. He didn't care. All he wanted was to save his lover. He would've been dead because of his dumb fear of the black flames. Bill opened his eyes and forced Aurora off of him. She looked up at him. Bill looked down at his hand. "No more running. No more hiding behind my fears." Bill's body started to change. His eyes turned black with red veins and crimson red irises, his gold jacket turned crimson red along with his hair. Black and crimson red veins chewed up most of his face. Aurora backed away from Bill in fear. She'd never seen this form, and it was terrifying. Bill lifted his hand and black flames engulfed his hand. His eyes focused on the black flames within his hand. Slowing they formed into the same stag beetle from earlier. Bill watched it crawling around his hand. Aurora breathed. "You're controlling the black flames, Bill. You're doing it!" Bill looked at her. She winced. Slowing he walked towards her. She backed up. "B-Bill?" She found herself with her back against the wall. She looked up at Bill terrified. He was going to kill her. A hand touched Bill's and he stopped to look behind him. Demon Dipper stood holding Bill's hand in his. "Well look who finally showed his true nature? I had my suspension since you snuffed out Azazel's corruption that you were still part demon deep down. I see now that I wasn't wrong. You have control, you just can't keep it for long, your demon half immediately forces itself on you, but you can still see me can't you, Bill. If you use this power while you're human you can control the flames, and not have to worry about being consumed. You have the determination to take back control over the flames. You're done running. That's exactly what I wanted to hear you say, Hun." Demon Dipper said with a smile. Bill hesitantly turned to look at Dipper directly. "Pinetree?" Dipper nodded. "How's about you change back, I'm sure Aurora would appreciate it." Bill looked back at Aurora before his crimson red faded back to gold. He collapsed as his body trembled from the shock. Dipper held him in his arms. "I'm sorry. I hurt you, and I'm sorry." Bill whimpered as he shook in Dipper's arms. "It's okay Bill, I'm a demon, I'm pretty durable. Besides. With the control I've seen you use on your own I can say you've got a good sense of control and stainability. Just try to slow down your breathing." Bill nodded and breathed in and out. When he was calmer he hugged Dipper tightly. The demon jumped but opened his wings and folded them around Bill. To Bill's surprise they weren't really to thick and heavy like dragon wings, rather they were more like bat wings. Bill touched Dipper's wings. Dipper chuckled slightly. "Figured you'd get detracted by my wings eventually." Bill looked at Dipper. "I know you've already answered this but what's it like having wings on your back? Are they uncomfortable?" Dipper flexed his wings opened all the way. His wingspan just looking by eye alone could've been at lest a foot maybe less. "Well, if I'm going to be honest they kind of are. I mean I have a habit of sleeping on my back so...but other than that they're more so useful to me seeing as I can block attacks with them as well as they provide aerodynamics and heat. Sounds really weird that they provide heat but they do. Although they're pretty big when they're outstretched, while they're folded they're easier to walk around with, and doesn't take a lot of muscles to keep them opened like this." Dipper explained. Dipper folded his wings along his back again. He now detected his attention onto Aurora. "How are you holding up after seeing that?" Dipper asked her. Bill slumped his shoulders. He winced slightly as pain tore through his right shoulder. He really did hate taking the human approach to this whole healing thing. Stiches in your shoulder -a muscle you use often- hurt more than losing an eye. Not that that didn't hurt like a bitch - but humans had a shitty pain tolerance. Azazel changed Mabel's pain tolerance when he tortured her. The thought sounded amazing if it meant he couldn't feel the agony that his shoulder continued to pump through his body.

"I've never, ever since the day I met Bill seen him turn into that. Sure, I've seen him get angry, sure him and I have had fights or disagreements. But I've never seen this form of Bill before. It's terrifying. I thought he was going to kill me." Aurora said as she finally caught her breath. Bill looked down at the floor.

She had every right to be terrified. Every right to think he would kill her. The flames were meant to be terrifying. They were designed to kill. Him turning into a demon when he took on that form...Black Flames Bill. That's the name he was going to use from now on for that form. That was besides the point. It still stood that he scared his old lover half to death after he took that form. Bill clutched his hands into fists, clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. He threw his head up to look at Aurora. "I'm sorry for scaring you Aurora. I got out of hand and it could've got you killed. I was foolish for not thinking through my plan before opening the link between me and the flames. I understand if what I did made you not want to trust me, and that you don't want to be around me. I understand and respect your decision."

Arms wrapped around his waist as he found himself being embraced by Aurora. "Bill you're a fucken idiot! But I love you for that dame reason. You always keep me guessing and always are full of new unexplored surprises. Like Dipper and I keep saying, you're perfect the way you are. Flaws, corks, virtues...you're you Bill and we'll take your stupidity any day of the week. Because if you weren't here we'd never would've learned that there are things out there that the world only could fantasies about. We love you Bill. I don't care about being scared- hell it was more so a surprise to me then really a fear; I'll get over it. Besides what angel would coward under a demon." Aurora said softly as she gave him a smile. Bill smiled as he felt warm tears slip down his cheeks. Why did these two have the power to make him cry? "I'm such a sap. Whenever you two say something good about me I cry." Bill muttered. Dipper rested his hand on Bill's left shoulder. "Because you haven't heard this in a very long time." Bill nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Pinetree."

All three hugged one another. "We are fucken weird but it's not abnormal in this family." The trio looked up to see Mabel who had a bowl of popcorn in her hands. "Want some?" She asked offering them the bowl. Dipper buried his head in his hands as he laughed. "I'm dead. The popcorn - I fucken can't." Bill grinned at Dipper. "What's wrong with the popcorn?" Bill asked. Dipper shook his head. "Nothing, I just wasn't expecting Mabel to show up with popcorn." Mabel grinned. "Would've been funnier if it was notchos and cheese Dip Dop." Dipper looked at her. "I thought I made it clear that you can just call me dip in that nickname? But most of your nicknames for me are childish."

"I know, that's the point. You're childish." Mabel said. "Demon. Mabel I'm a demon. I'm also 19. I'm an adult, we're adults. Can't drink, but we are adults. We're both living on our own hell you live in a different state. So, could you please just drop the kid nicknames please." Dipper said seriously. Bill elbowed Dipper slightly. "Dip Dop huh?" Dipper glared at him. "Bill." Dipper paused. "Yes?" Bill asked with a grin. "You may be my lover, but it doesn't mean you can call me any other nickname then Dipper or Pinetree. I hear you call me anything else and I'll personally show you what it's like to lose your mind going without sleep for four days." Dipper threatened. Bill raised a brow in interest. "Dipper, I've never needed sleep before. I think I'll be fine Dip Dop." Bill then stuck his tongue out like an idiot. Dipper's eye twitched as he grinned. "You forget your mortal idiot. Some humans start hallucinating after about two days of no restful sleep. Or did you forget my days of sleepless nights where I kept my head in a book?" Bill raised his finger. "Fuck...Um...you weren't actually serious w-were you P-Pinetree?" Dipper nodded. "Oh no, I was deadly serious Bill. You latterly just fucked yourself over. I'm going to enjoy this." He said giving Bill a devilish grin. Aurora socked Dipper in the head. He winced slightly holding his head. "What the fuck was that for?!" Dipper growled. Aurora smirked. "Dipper sweetie, using your demon half to do the same thing Bill did isn't very smart." Dipper scoffed. "Like you'd know?"

"Anyways, you want some or not?" Mabel asked shaking the bowl of popcorn. Dipper sighed. "I-" Suddenly Dipper's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed to the floor. "DIPPER!" Bill gasped as he knelt next to him. Dipper's body trembled severely as if his body was in shock. Mabel put down her bowl of popcorn and rushed over to them. She looked at Bill as if he knew what was happening. He shook his head. "Don't look at me Shooting Star, I can't tell you what's happening to him!" Suddenly the world went void of color other then the four of them. Bill looked around. "Shit!" Mabel blinked. "What the hell just happened?!" Aurora answered. "Nothing good."

Dipper's body raised up from the floor and floated in the air. "Cipher the hell is happening to my little brother?!" Mabel snapped. Bill looked a bit more unsettled then what Mabel expected of him. Dipper's eyes flashed open as he smiled with fang like teeth. His eyes were glowing yellow. He tilled his head. "Well, well, well, well, someone's looking despite." Bill finally realized what was happening. Guess he had to play along. "I thought I told you to leave me alone." Bill said from memory. Aurora, and Mabel looked at Bill now with confusion. "I can help ya kid you just need to hear out my demands." Dipper replied. "Ugh, what kinds of crazy thing do you want anyway? To eat my soul, to rip out my teeth, are you going to replace my eyes with baby heads or something?" Bill replied. God, he sounded so fucking dumb however he knew exactly what this was now. His deal with Dipper. Only difference was their roles where reversed. Dipper was him and he was Dipper. "Yesh kid relax, all I want is a puppet." Dipper said with a grin. "A puppet? What are you playing at?" Bill challenged. "Everyone loves puppets and it seems to me you've got a surplus." Dipper replied. Bill looked down. "I don't know man, Mabel worked really hard on these." Dipper shrugged. "Seems to me one small puppet is a small price to pay to know the secrets of the universe. Besides what's your sister done for you lately? How many times have you sacrificed for her huh and when has she ever returned the favor?" Bill looked away. Dipper held out his hand as it engulfed in blue flames. "Tick tock kid?" Bill squeezed his eyes shut. "Uh just one puppet...fine!" Bill took Dipper's hand and shook it. He knew what was about to come next. "So... what puppet are you going to pick anyway?" Bill said bracing himself for what was about to come. "Let's see, eeniee meinee minee YOU!" Bill gasped. "What?!" As he felt a strong pull on his soul. Bill opened his eyes and found himself looking up at the ceiling with Aurora looking at him. "Oh, thank god. Bill you where talking nonsense in your sleep so was Dipper what the hell was going on? Are you two okay?" Bill sat up. Mabel sat next to Dipper who held his head. "That dream, that was the day we made that deal. When I made you my puppet, Pinetree." Bill said looking at Dipper. Dipper nodded. "Yeah, but here's the thing, why the hell was I you?!" Bill scratched his head. "You'd think I'd know, but I don't. I have a theory but that's about all I can offer." Mabel looked between them. "Hold up, you're telling me that you relived your deal with Dipper, as Dipper?" Bill nodded. "Was that not clear?" Mabel then turned to her brother with a smile. "So, Dipper, what's it like being Bill?" Dipper gave her a fowl look. "Mabel, I love you, but right now isn't the best time to ask me questions when my bloody skull is about to fracture into a billion prices." Mabel held up her hands. "Yesh, no need to get all venomous with me." Dipper held his head in his hands. "It doesn't help that the spell keeping me in control of my body is starting to ware off slowly giving my human self control over our body." Demon Dipper muttered. Bill tried to get to his feet. Pain tore through his mind and body like his soul was being ripped out. "FUCK!" Bill hissed. Aurora winced as she felt his pain. He breathed through clenched teeth. Aurora looked at him with concern. His eyes looked over at her. "Just a little pain from the dream. My soul just feels like it's being ripped out of my body, that's all." Bill explained as he tried to sooth his ex's worry. It helped a little but she still seemed worried. He looked at Dipper. "How long do you think you've got before you shift to being human?" Bill asked. Dipper thought for a moment. "Humm...15 minutes at the lest an hour at the most." Bill nodded. "Right, then you and I are going to have a talk. Just you and me." Dipper raised a brow. "Is that so? And what are we going to talk about, might I ask?" Bill glared at Dipper. Who then grinned. "Okay sure."

Both left the room to go upstairs. Mabel grinned like an idiot. Aurora raised a brow. "What has you grinning?" Mabel looked at Aurora and flat out said the word. "Those two are latterly one word away from fucking one another. I swear to god. They're not even subtle about it." Aurora sighed. "Can you please stop getting involved in their spare time. Nether one of them has gotten a break since all this started. If they want to have sex then just let them. None of us know if we'll make it out of this alive. Just leave them be."

Upstairs

Both Dipper and Bill walked into their room and Bill locked the door behind him. Dipper turned to look at Bill. "I know what you want to talk to me about, and yes I want to, just...not here." Bill nodded. "Agreed, we could go to the mindscape. It gets us away from your family. No offense to them." Dipper nodded. "Yeah...let's go." Dipper offered his had to Bill and both disappeared.

Sometime later in the mindscape

Dipper and Bill lay next to one another under the bed sheets breathing hard from what they'd done. Bill turned his head to look at Dipper. "For the first time, I feel happy." Bill said breathlessly. Dipper grinned. "You're telling me. I've never, felt more alive then that in my life." Dipper shifted so he was on top of Bill. He lowered his head and pressed his lips onto Bill's who returned his kiss. Dipper and Bill pulled away after a minute. "We should probably shower before we go back to reality. After all, if we are sweaty and smell of sex we'll probably get shot, and or get pounded by questions from my sister." Dipper said. Bill nodded. "Yeah."

Sometime later in reality

Dipper and Bill appeared in their room. Dipper stretched his wings. "Weird how it's been over an hour and I haven't shifted back even though I was pretty sure I knew when I'd change back." Dipper said finally. Bill nodded. "Now that you mention it, that is odd. You feel fine right? Like you still feel your human side?" Bill asked. Dipper shrugged. "Something like that. I mean it's not really prominent in retrospect to this side. But yeah, I guess you could say is still feel the human me, but it's pretty quiet. Withdrawn even." Dipper explained. Bill grew worried. "If that's true something went wrong with the spell. Your human side should only be asleep, if you can barely feel it I need to force the change back. To decrease any further risk to your human self." Dipper sighed. "Yeah, I was hoping to not get forced out of control from just how painful it is, but...you have a point. It is important for my human side to recover from the possession that I have over him. Do it quickly so I don't have to wait." Bill nodded. "Mason wake up!" Pain tore through Dipper's body as his form changed back to his human form. Dipper's body collapsed and laid still fully on the floor. Bill quickly got to his knees and shook Dipper's body. Dipper just laid still. He was breathing softly.

Bill closed his eyes and thought. _'Dipper's human body might have taken a brunt force from my black flames. That would explain his withdrawal and unconscious nature. Hum. Maybe all I need to do to wake him up is a small burst of grace. Even though Aurora never got the chance to teach me. But it's worth a shot trying out magic I might not even have. How the hell do you even use grace?'_ Bill shook his head. "Well, you learned magic from trial and error before, why wouldn't this be any different?" Bill held out his hand. "Think of it like the purification spell you used on Dipper the other day. Bill's hand begun to glow whitish- blue. Dipper's eyes fluttered open. He sat up quickly checking himself for burns. "Bill that was the fucken craziest experiences I've ever had as a demon! I absorbed your flames which burned me! You made a deal with Azazel to heal me, stopped you from nearly killing Aurora, flashed back to when we made our deal six years ago, and then we had sex! Like I said, craziest demon experience I've ever had." Dipper said. Bill blinked. "You remembered everything in perfect order. Dipper do you know what this means?!" Dipper looked at him. "That if my Great Uncle's find out we had sex they'll kill us?" Bill shrugged. "Well yes, but that wasn't what I was talking about. You remembered what happened when you were a demon whereas before you couldn't remember. So, if we summon your demon side you can remember because your mind is his." Bill explained. Dipper pondered on it for a moment. "Your right. When I force myself to change I don't remember but when you summoned me to change I remember everything. That's pretty interesting." Dipper said finally.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hey boys, it's Aurora, mind letting me in?"

Dipper opened the door and waved as he welcomed her into the room before closing the door again. Aurora sat down and crossed her legs. "So, did you two enjoy your "talk"." Aurora asked them as Dipper sat back down. Both boys blushed as red as a charry tomato. "Yeah, great talk very informative." Dipper said quickly. Bill nodded. "Sure was. Ha-ha. You're not buying any of this are you." Bill muttered. "Bill Hun you forget I got married and had a kid. No, you're not going to get that past me." Aurora said with a small grin.

Dipper gasped as he gripped his head. Bill looked at Dipper. "Pinetree?" Dipper's head rose and Bill bared his teeth. "Azazel!" Bill hissed. A blast of energy sent Bill off into a wall. His back hit the wall with a sickening slam. Bill screamed as pain not only shot through his spine but also into his shoulder. Blood splattered onto the floor from Bill's violent coughing. Azazel grinned as he pushed to his feet. The sword of vengeance appeared in Azazel's left hand as the black flames wrapped around his hand and sword. Azazel tilted his head as he walked towards Bill who was frozen stiff from fear. This was Azazel, and he was aiming to kill! "Fuck...Demon Dipper awake!" Bill snapped. Azazel froze in his tracks. "Well, well, well looks like I finally found the insect that got past my mental blocks, that's why you can't talk right now, isn't it Azazel, your mind was damaged trying to get into my mind hum? Seeing as you were dumb enough to possess me how's about I return the favor and **BURN YOU ALIVE YOU FUCKEN INSECT!** " Dipper snapped as black flames engulfed his body. Dipper's body fell its knees breathing deeply as the black flames died away. Aurora put her hand on his shoulder. "Dipper holy crap are you alright?" Dipper looked up at her. His eyes still slits. "To be completely honest, I don't think I thought that idea through very well. My human body wasn't built to maintain the black flames. I have quite a few burns. They'll heal, it just might take a few days for them to completely heal, even with my magic healing them." Demon Dipper explained. He looked over at Bill and a chill shot through him as if a ghost had passed right through him. Bill lay in a pool of his own blood. Dipper sprung to his feet and raced to Bill's side. "Bill! Bill wake up!" Dipper snapped as he shook Bill trying to get him to awake. Dipper spotted where the blood was dripping down from Bill's wound. Lifting up Bill's grey-black shirt Dipper saw a large scrap along Bill's right thy, black veins clawed away at the flesh around the wound. "A curse mark...but how? I took control before Azazel got close to Bill!" Dipper said quickly before shaking his head. "The black flames must have strengthened the sword of vengeance. That's the only explanation I have for this to have happened." Bill's eyes sprung open as he pushed to his knees as he pinned Demon Dipper onto the ground. He wrapped his hands around Dipper's throat. Dipper grabbed his lover's wrists trying to get his grip to release, to no avail. Aurora grabbed Bill by the chest as she tried to pull the ex demon off of Dipper. "What in the actual hell?! You're not in a demon form so why can't I get you to budge Bill!?" Aurora hissed as she tried heaving Bill which only made things worse off for Dipper as Bill's grip only tightened around Dipper's scrawny neck. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he tried to slow his breathing to stay conscious. _'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Think Pinetree think! Bill has a curse mark on his side. That's got to be why Bill is choking me to death! If I don't get oxygen to my human mind I'll die, a lot earlier then what was prophesized! If I could just get my hand on the mark I can burn it off with my flames. Aurora could purify the area after that with her grace.'_ Dipper dropped his hands away from Bill's wrists and touched Bill's side with the curse mark. "B-black flames, burn!" Dipper wheezed as black flames seared Bill's flesh. Bill gasped as he loosened his grip on Dipper's throat. Dipper gasped and gaged on the air he needed to breath in.

Dipper quickly flapped his wings and blew Bill back against the wall. His yellow slit eyes focused on Bill. Bill growled as he looked down at his side.

"Did it work?" Dipper asked as he looked on. Bill's posture didn't change, rather...it seemed like it only got worse. Dipper gritted his teeth. "Fuck...you've got to be kidding me, I burned the mark off of him!"

"Dipper!"

Suddenly the world went white as everything disappeared. _'What the hell is happening?!'_

Aurora came into focus. "Ugh?" Aurora sighed in relief. "Oh, thank the Axolotl you're awake." Aurora breathed. "What are you so worried about Pinetree?" Dipper asked. Aurora stared blankly at him. "C-come again?" He raised a brow. "You're looking at me as if I have 3 heads or something?" Aurora blinked again. "D-Dipper?" Dipper blinked. "Hahaha, your funny Aurora. I'm not Dipper. It's me, it's Bill." Aurora shook her head. "You've got to be kidding me...you had to have made a jump from your body to Dipper's." Bill tilted his head before looking at his form. "You've got to kidding I'm wearing Pinetree's body. Great what happened to my real body that would cause my fail safe to activate?" Bill asked. "Azazel used Dipper's body to attack you, you got a curse mark and tried to kill Dipper. You were as strong as you normally were in demon form, as a human. I guess Dipper used the black flames to burn off the curse mark. Dipper didn't think it worked but your body collapsed. When it did Dipper collapsed. Now we're here. If you're in Dipper's body, where is Dipper?" Aurora asked. Bill looked down as his eyes darted back and forth. "Pinetree is- well...I don't actually know. I never really considered my fail-safe kicking in. After nearly dying a good two solid times, I needed something that could hold me until my body is healed or revived. I didn't really consider what could happen to Pinetree's conscious when I hop into his body. Fuck I'm an idiot. Regardless the faster my bodies healed; the faster I get my body back." Bill said as he pushed to his feet and approached his body. He knelt down next to it and looked it over. "Let's see why I jumped shall we?" Bill said.

Bill saw the blood and charred flesh on his side. He winced as the screams filled his mind again from that night. Bill quickly bushed the thought away. Now wasn't the time to break down and panic over something that couldn't be changed. He held his hand up over the wound. _'Relax Bill, you've been using this body for six years now. It's no different then before.'_ Bill's vision swayed. He gripped his head. _'Shit! Pinetree's demon side thinks I'm Azazel. If I hesitate any longer I could receive more prominent damage to my mind!'_ He held out his hand again. " Guardian of healing limi est eh mendo!" The wound healed over and disappeared as if it never was there. Bill then put his index finger and middle finger on his forehead. "Soul jump!" Dipper's body collapsed next to Bill's body. Aurora sat next to them. "Come on boys. Wake up."

Bill sat up straight with a scream as he looked around frantically. Aurora touched Bill's shoulder. "It's okay Bill, you're alright." Bill looked down at her. His eyes seemed to be disoriented and unfocused. He touched her hand. "I can't quite see straight. My eyes are pretty disoriented. So, everything is a tad off. How's Dipper?" Aurora frowned. "Sorry Bill, he's still uncurious." She explained. Bill hissed. "Dame it! Come on Dipper...you can do this." Dipper's eyes slowly opened. "Ugh...what happened?" Demon Dipper groaned as he looked at Bill and Aurora. Aurora sighed in relief. "He's awake Bill." Bill smiled warmly. "Good to hear. Sorry about possessing your body Pinetree. Mine was injured by your flames which kicked off my fail safe." Bill explained as he tried to look at Dipper. "Holy crap, Bill...I've never seen your eyes look like a cat on cat nip. Your pupils are really big. Can you even see Aurora or I?" Dipper ask Bill. He shook his head. "Not really, I can see you both slightly but its unfocused and blurry as all fuck. It should improve in a few minutes...I hope." Bill explained.

Dipper sat up straight and held his head. "You controlled my body; my powers would've attacked you thinking that you where like a virus. That would explain why your vision is affected. Sorry, love...didn't mean to attack you." Dipper muttered. Bill held up his hand. "Don't worry about it Dipper. I'll be fine. Azazel not so much. I wouldn't be surprised if he is a scolded mush seeing as you have burns all over your body. How do you feel overall?" Bill asked Dipper. He rubbed his neck. "Well if I'm going to be honest, I feel like shit. My skull feels like 30 thousand needles are pricing through it, my body feels stiff from the burns...and I feel like I'm so boned in the coming hour." Dipper answered. Bill raised a brow in intrigue. "Well that's not a good sign." Dipper nodded. "No kidding. Agh!" Dipper's eyes changed to black. As he grinned darkly. "Tortio nilio sini erico, Bill." Bill's body stiffened. It'd been centuries since he'd last heard his language being spoken. "Was that a spell?" Aurora asked. Bill shook his head. "No... it's a warning...in my native tongue. He said: there is no escape, Bill." Aurora looked at Dipper. "Your native tongue, huh? So how would Dipper know it if you've only ever spoken English?" Bill shook his head. "I don't quite know, from what I do know, is that it could do with him having my demon powers. Humm... I haven't spoken in that tongue in centuries. Most of the time most conversations where in English however it was mandatory for demons to learn that tongue. I forget what it's called now. So, forgive me for my shity response to him. Toto dis yrno mera bry sini erico, Dipper?" Bill asked. Aurora raised a brow. Bill sighed. "What do you mean by no escape, Dipper." Bill translated.

Dipper laughed as he snapped his fingers and black flames surrounded Bill. "Agh?!" Aurora gasped. "BILL!" Bill winced. "A-Aurora, do something, the black flames are controlling him!" Aurora looked at Dipper and nodded. Her eyes glue blue and her white wings appeared. She disappeared and Dipper looked around. She appeared in front of him. He winced when she put her index finger and middle finger on his forehead. "Angelic purify!" Dipper gasped as he fell to his knees as his eyes returned to their full yellow slit eyed state. His breaths where shaky. Bill sighed in relief when the flames dissipated. Dipper blinked and looked around in a daze. Bill put his burned hand on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper looked up at him. "Bill your hand?" Bill shook his head. "Don't worry about my hand Pinetree, you're back in control. That's all that matters." Bill said on the verge of tears. Dipper tilted his head in confusion. "Back in control?" Dipper questioned. Aurora knelt down next to Dipper and Bill. "Your eyes turned fully black and you where speaking in Bill's native language." Aurora explained. Dipper shook his head as he folded his wings neatly along the small of his back. "My eyes turned black? I spoke a different language? The only real concerning element I see is the black eyes, its not uncommon for spell casters to speak different languages." Bill shook his head. "Not when that language has never been heard by the human ear. I'm the only one who's ever learnt that language. Not once have I spoken it to either of you. Then suddenly your eyes turn black and you use the black flames to harm me, and speak in my native language? That's no coincidence, Pinetree." Bill explained. Dipper scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "If your so fucken panicked about it, talk to me in that tongue, if I understand it and respond then I'll think about why."

"Finrisa. Yrno're ti furio idtiora, piriatrit." Bill growled in Abyssal. Dipper's jaw dropped as he understood Bill's words. He growled. "I'm not a fucking idiot, Bill! So, you where right; I understand Abyssal. What demon doesn't? Hell, I guarantee you Azazel could hold a full conversation with you in that tongue. My understanding of that tongue comes from my sired DNA. Simple logic really?" Dipper explained. Bill looked at him. "What do you mean what demon doesn't understand it? To my knowledge my people where the only ones to know it." Dipper laughed. "That's because you've never met another demon before." Bill growled. "Maybe...I doubt it though." Dipper rolled his eyes. "Sceptic." Both exchanged a look before laughing together. Aurora just shook her head from left to right. "I hate to admit it out loud, but you two idiots make this whole reincarnation thing worth while even though I still wish I was dead." Bill looked at her. "You still wish Azazel didn't bring you back? Even after all of the adventures we've been on so far?" Bill asked discouraged. Aurora frowned. "I'm sorry if I sound like a complete asshole, I don't want to intentionally make it out to be that I hate seeing you again, Bill...it just...like I said before...I left this world violently; and to be back...just...doesn't feel right to me." Bill looked away. "Oh...right." He muttered.

Suddenly Dipper winced as his body started glowing. "Pinetree!" Bill gasped before Dipper disappeared.

Elsewhere

Dipper looked down at the floor at his feet. "My...summoning circle? But...who drew it?" Dipper asked. "Hell-o... Pine-tree." Said a raspy voice. Dipper's head snapped up to see a flesh mangled mess that was Azazel. Dipper bared his fangs and opening his wings. The mangled mess of Azazel grinned darkly. "You-did-a-number...on me...I'm impressed...Pinetree." Dipper tried to move but found he couldn't. "What the fuck?" Dipper questioned. "I've got to hand it to Shooting Star. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have had a means to trap you, after all...a demon is a demon." He said. Dipper groans. "Great...you're talking about a devil's trap. I'm stuck in a devil's trap. Well at least if I'm stuck in here you're stuck out there because if you come in you get stuck Mr. Prince of Hell." Dipper said with a grin. Azazel grinned. "That'd be true- if I couldn't make myself human. Sadly, for you- I can do such a thing." Dipper scoffed. "Why doesn't that surprise me." Azazel snapped his fingers and his black reverend outfit changed to a pair of black jeans and white buttoned collared shirt. His eyes turned to golden yellow irises with a slit pupil. His hair changed from Dipper's hair style to more of a spikey flat cut. With a pair of convers with a black leather jacket. "Naturally it isn't easy for me to try to take my old human form but, this one is far harder to maintain then yours, Pinetree. Then again it will serve it's perpous. After all, I am a series 2 demon. With that said Lucifer found that corrupted human souls could be forged to be a steady supply of faithful servants. Basically, the King of Hell controls all demons. As Prince my role was to watch over my King's actions. In turn, I was also appointed as a general in the first apocalypse. I have been faithful to my King for all my life. Simple design really? Now then, taking some of your energy has helped me to heal myself from your attacks. If I must say, thank you for feeding my magic reserves with your demonic energy, Pinetree. I feel much better now." Azazel explained. "That's why I feel drained." Dipper muttered as he looked down. Azazel crossed over the devil's trap. Dipper's demonic eyes met Azazel's human eyes. If he hadn't known any better he could have passed him by on the street and never even know that this man had demonic powers and a high rank in Hell. Hell, he didn't even smell like a demon anymore. Sounded stupid when sent got involved but there was no way to hide the over powerful sent of sulfur. But that scent was gone now. So how could that have been possible? "Ha- if I walked past you on the street when you were in that form I'd never know you where a demon. Let alone a high ranked demon Prince." Dipper muttered as Azazel stopped next to him. He grinned. "That, Pinetree...is an excellent observation. It took Lucifer quite a bit of testing to mold my corrupted human soul to mask that of my demon form; all for the sake to blend into human society. One mission unparticular comes to mind, my first time being human after my human self died and went to Hell actually. This might come as a shock to you actually? Believe it or not I was fearful of the mission Lucifer sent me on." Azazel explained. Dipper raised a brow. "My, that does come as a surprise actually, Azazel. You afraid? I'd love to see that, no bullshit either genuine fear. Now that you've brought it up- and its not like I'm going anywhere- I wouldn't mind hearing this little story of yours Azazel?" Azazel grinned. "I don't see why I couldn't. The curiosity in your eyes says it all; so clearly." Dipper smirked. He just hopped Bill could figure out where he was while he kept Azazel distracted.

Azazel begun telling his story...

Flashback to the first apocalypse

Azazel walked through the campsite of their base. He approached a black tent. He stopped before the door. "Permission to enter my King."

"Granted" Came a harsh voice from within. Azazel drew back the flap of the tent and walked inside to see a desk with a map on it. A man with a green jacket stood over it. Azazel bowed. "You summoned me my King?" The man nodded. "Yes, I did. I have a special opps mission for you Azazel. To my knowledge there is a human who has been feeding information to the humans about our recon teams. This is the sixth time this week alone that our teams have been attacked. Thankfully your team has been able to protect the werewolves who have been hunting them. Even if they're pure blood's these spell casters have knowledge of how to harm them. I have reason to believe that this informant is residing in the forth ward camp."

Azazel stood over the map. "Right I get that, but how in the hell is this a special opps mission? I can easily take a small team including a few knights and take the informant with ease." Lucifer shook his head. "There you go again running into things without careful planning. If you appear in the camp with demons they'll out number you for sure. Prince of Hell or not. They've been getting smarter about weaponry to harm our family Azazel. You wouldn't want to lose your boys, now would you?" Azazel looked at the door of the tent. "No, I suppose I wouldn't. So, if not that what are you planning on me doing then?" He asked. Lucifer grinned at him. Azazel winced. When Lucifer grinned, it meant nothing good could come of this. Azazel swallowed hard. _'Shit what's he planning?'_

Lucifer held up his hand and a black red soul appeared. Azazel gasped when he felt his body react to it. "That's my soul! My human soul!" Lucifer grinned harder. "Indeed, it is, I've been holding onto it. After all you are the next in line to be King should something ever happen to me. It's taken me quite a bit of testing but- I think I've got a way to get you passed the defense of the camp and not react to holy water, and other things that effect a demon." Lucifer begun. Azazel's jaw dropped. "Wait what!? How is that physically possible? The only way that wouldn't harm a demon is if they where...human...no...nononono...you're joking, please tell me you're joking Lucifer!" Azazel pleaded shaking his head in disbelief. Lucifer chuckled. "Oh, I'm quite serious Azazel. And you're my pick to do this, on your own. You're the best candidate for this task as you adapt well to your environment quickly and are fast thinking when trouble arises so long as it's not throwing yourself into a bloody fight every few minutes. Now the goal is to blend in using your old name and that you're a survivor of a demon attack that killed the rest of your recon team. You're a word 3 spell caster. Once you've successfully infuriated the word 4 camp you'll find the informant and earn their trust. You'll tell them that you saw Azazel who gave orders to the horseman that they are going to siege the northern side of your camp in three days. This will intrigue them hopefully to follow you out of the camp to learn more. In turn when you're far enough from the camp you will teleport yourself and the informant back here to me for analysis and questioning. Do you understand my orders Azazel?" Lucifer explained. Azazel winced. "No offense, Lucifer. On you knowing me on a more personal level I'm not so comfortable with this idea. I haven't been human in so long. Don't get me wrong I'm honored...but this feeling being so close to my human soul...to have it returned to me- even if I can control it at will- part of me just can't come to terms with being human. They're weak, fragile...they're everything we're not!" Azazel said shaking his head. Lucifer sighed. "I understand your fear Azazel, if I was in your place I'd be hesitate too. But consider this, by doing this you'll get a new play toy. One that we could use against the humans. How does that sound to you Azazel?" Azazel looked away. "I'm not one to disobey orders from you, Lucifer. If you do believe I can do this then I'll humbly obey, my King." Azazel said as he returned his gaze to Lucifer as he bowed his head. Lucifer put his free hand on Azazel's shoulder. "You're the one good thing that came out of your brothers and sister Azazel. You've shown me your power, your loyalty...and so much more. I promise that I will have Ember watching your back in secret. If anything goes wrong she'll be there for you. After all she's your hellhound. Sounds good?" Azazel nodded. "It at least gives me some backing and reassurance. Let's just get this over with." He said as he shut his eyes bracing himself for his soul to be returned.

Lucifer pressed Azazel's soul into his chest. Azazel hissed as a sharp pain tore through his chest. His eyes opened as small tears slipped down his cheeks. His eye's changed to yellow gold irises with round pupils and a light white mark in his eyes. His black trench coat changed to a short black jacket with a white collared top, black jeans, brown boots. He looked down at his hands. "I-I...this is...incredible. I feel like I am my old self...just as underwhelming as I remember," he stretches. "Ow, yup everything hurts. Stupid pain tolerance. I wish there was a way to lessen this pain." Azazel muttered as the pain from old wounds hurt. Lucifer grinned. "Don't all humans?" He asked him. Azazel's gaze drifted to his left. "Yeah...but that's besides the point. If this plan is going to work I need to appear as if I am wounded by a party of Demons." Azazel said aloud. Lucifer nodded. "You don't seem to moved by the idea Azazel?" Azazel sighed. "Yeah, I'm not. If anything, it'll be a bitch. Pain and all. But I'm a Prince of Hell we don't do _sissy_." He growled the last part with venom. He turned to face Lucifer completely. "Wounds appear!" Lucifer said. Several wounds appeared on Azazel's flesh. It hurt- but not as bad- as Azazel originally thought it would. He looked at his wounds. "Well, that should do it. I should get going." He turned. "Oh, and Lucifer?" Azazel called over his shoulder. "Watch my boys while I'm away. If they do something stupid you've got my word that you can punish them. But let's be honest Terry is the only real concern." With that he disappeared.

Elsewhere in the woods

Azazel fell to the ground with a thud. He ground as the pain from his wounds burned from the impact. "Fucken hell...that hurts. Human bodies suck ass. Pain! Ugh dame it all. When this is over I'll enjoy not feeling this dame pain." Azazel muttered angerly. Suddenly they're was a rustle in the bushes. Azazel drew his knife. He narrowed his eyes. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He growled. A group of five people surrounded him. _'Fuck...there is five of them and one of me. And if I use my demon powers this fight would be over sure, but, I won't get what I need.'_ Azazel thought. They held their spears at his throat. "Hey, hey, hey t-take it easy. I-I'm not a threat. My name is Neil Braveheart. I'm a word 3 spell caster from portal group Alpha 389. My portal group was out on a route patrol and we overheard something that we weren't supposed to hear from Azazel. The demon's found us and I- I was the only survivor from my patrol. I got turned around when my adrenaline kicked in. Please don't kill me." Azazel pleaded. _'Believe the story.'_ Azazel thought.

"Zack, test him." Said a boy with dark brown hair with a streak of red highlights. The boy with red hair nodded. He handed the girl next to him his spear. Before he opened his pouch. He knelt down next to Azazel. He pulled out a bottle of water and dipped his finger in and put it onto Azazel's forehead. No reaction. He closed the bottle and brought out rock salt and put it on Azazel's skin. Again, no reaction. Next, he pulled out a silver knife and put it on Azazel's skin. No reaction. Lastly, he lifted up Azazel's lip and checked for vamp teeth. No teeth. Zack closed his pouch and nodded. "He checks out. He's human." Azazel was half shocked half egotistical. _'Well, I'm thoroughly impressed. You weren't kidding around when you said that holy water wouldn't hurt me. I passed all of their tests on me. I'm human. Just like them. To be able to go so far undercover and adapt to their customs and behaviors? I guess all that mind diving in humans we captured was worthwhile after all. You had to have been planning this for at least a month, weren't you Lucifer.'_ Azazel thought. The man with the brown hair and red highlights smiled down at him as he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Neil, my name is Erin Oakfield, I'm Lil's son." Azazel took his hand. He'd forgotten to stand up before these people arrived but there wasn't much of an opening to begin with now that he thought about it. Once he was standing he was a bit taller then Erin. "Lil...why does that name sound so familiar to me? Oh yeah, Lil Oakfield. Your mother is the leader of ward 4? Right?" Azazel asked. He nodded. "Yup, and she'll want to hear your story Neil. If you heard a plan from Lucifer's right hand, demon... then you're valuable to us. Not to mention the demons who killed your patrol will be after you. You'll be safe in our camp until we can move you back to your camp. Besides, you're hurt. Our healer Alexis can heal those wounds in a matter of seconds. They don't call her a gift from God for nothing." Erin explained as he motioned for the rest of his team to move. Azazel found himself in the middle of the group. _'Typical human positioning. The leader takes the front. Giving hand signals to his team to move in silence. Two flanks one on the right and one on the left. These flanks have a sturdy build meant for defence should they be attacked from the side, lastly two at the rear. Closing off the back of the patrol. However, these two are more light, quick and agile to deliver fast and swift attacks to knock opponents off balance so the flanks can take out the enemy opponents. While the leader forces heavier on command prompts and spells to disarm the opponent and renew the magic it requires to fight an opponent. I must admit they certainly have an understanding in battle tactics. However, if I'm going to be skeptical about this kind of set up, there are still many blind spots. Above, below. As tight as they are they aren't like demons and monsters who have a keen sense of smell, eye sight, and hearing. Sure, these people are trying to adapt to this new chaotic world they've been thrown into because of my plan to open the gate of Hell. Now I can analyze these humans up close rather then dying in our camp. These humans where fresh pickings. Dame I want to slit their throats. But that isn't my given mission. I have a job to do and I have to keep to it.'_ He thought.

Soon though Azazel felt his body beginning to stiffen as panic set in as they neared the camp when he saw two hunting familiars. Both where Rock Dogs. From his experience in combat with these creatures they have a hard time staying dead. In order to successfully kill one of these monstrosity's it took a heavy -and I mean heavy- blow to the eye. Which was a fairly soft spot on these dogs, every inch of their bodies where made out of volcanic rock. Normal weapons couldn't pierce their rock bodies, and even his boys had a hard time putting them down, not just that but these things even though they are blind can smell a demon from up to a mile away. _'Fuck why Rock Dogs? Why not something else. Dame it hopefully they can't smell me or this ends now!'_ Azazel thought. As they drew closer the two dogs stood up and smelled the air _. 'Oh fuck, oh fuck...I'm so screwed. They had to have smelled me!'_ Azazel panicked. The team moved past them. Each one being smelled. The dogs sniffed Azazel's hands. Both to Azazel's surprise licked his hands. Before finishing their job. Once through the camp entrance the camp itself was wide and open with high tree converge. Azazel was in awe of the camp. He'd only ever seen their camp. Sure, it was big- it kind of had to be- to hold an army of monsters and demons. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked to see a girl with brunette hair. "I'll take you to Alexis to get healed. Erin will get the meeting set up. By the way, you must be a familiar tamer, I've never seen our Rock Dogs behave like that with anyone. Expeally with new people." She said as she lead him away from the patrol group. He looked down. "You could say that. I grew up with a dog familiar. She was a good dog." Azazel muttered. "When did she pass?" The girl asked. "Sh-She died protecting me from a group of Demons. She died when we were in that fight. That's how I escaped. She gave her life so I could live." Azazel explained. _'Ember would fight tooth and nail to protect me. She would give her life if it meant keeping me safe.'_ Azazel muttered to himself in his head. "That's very unfortunate. Again, my condolences. I can't imagine what grief you are going through, Neil." She said. Azazel nodded sadly. "Yeah...I shouldn't be here...I shouldn't have run. But I was out numbered and we got overwhelmed by Azazel's forces. There was nothing I could do. I-I'm a cowed. But I won't let their deaths be in vain. And if I ever see Azazel again...I'll kill him!" The girl shook her head. "Give up such a foolish endeavor Neil. You where lucky enough to live. Most who have seen Azazel's face have dropped dead or never seen again. The fact you lived is a miracle by God himself. If you choose the path of vengeance, not only will you put yourself in harms way but those of your ward. However, I'm not someone who can tell you different. Just know if Azazel sees you...he'll kill you. You won't live on in their memories. You're just grief stricken. You're not thinking clearly." Azazel scoffed. "Maybe, but if you lost Erin, Zack and the others, wouldn't you want them all dead? Wouldn't you want their blood spilled to insure they never take another life of people you call family?! Because that's how I feel. If that makes me out to be evil like our enemy so be it! I ran- I didn't protect them- I let them **DIE!** Their blood is on my hands. I don't deserve- **I SHOULD BE DEAD!** I should be dead." Azazel said as he lowered his head as his brown hair casted a shadow over his gold eyes. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. _'If I didn't know any better I'd believe I was human. After all I always was a good actor. I blended into this world's society for years before they learned who I was. A serial killer who had a stable job, a decent house, lived on my own. And no one ever suspected me to be a killer. Blending in and adaptation is my element, I am a pro at planning my victims profiling them getting into their minds, however my drive to kill can hinder my judgements if I grow to invested and high in the kill or torture of my victims. But that was so long ago, my name and reputation died not long after I did. Such a shame, to have hidden in plain sight. Passing by police without a second glance. And to be hung in the gallos. One could think being hung is a quick and painless death. I wanted to feel the pain, and yet they wouldn't bestow upon me this wish of mine. Oh well, it need not matter anymore as it was. I am Lucifer's right hand. His next in line. As Lilith has refused to take the throne. Such an interesting fate that waits outside these walls of trees. I'll be ready. Like I always am.'_ The girl knocked on the wooden door. Before leading Azazel into the tent. He looked around the large open room with medical beds lining the edges of the room. In the back of the room was a young woman sitting on a chair. She had a darker skin tone then most of the spell caster's he'd seen. Her hair was black with streaks of white all done up in single braids here and there. She had light brown eyes. Azazel analyzed her carefully. She didn't have muscles, nor did she bare any protective armor or weaponry. Rather she wore more tribal- like apparel. Was this woman a descendent of a native tribe? Or country? She certainly wasn't going to speak with a native tongue like he'd heard all his life. "Ah, Kelly my dear, who is this fine gentleman you brought me?" She said in an accent Azazel found hard to understand. "Alexis this is Neil Braveheart. He's a ward 3 member. He just lost his whole patrol because of Azazel's demons. He managed to escape without much injury to his body other then some deep wounds to his arms and left calf. The rest seem minor, however you're the professional. I'll leave him in your capable hands. But take note, he's got an ego on him that's a tad unstable at the moment." Kelly explained. " _ **HEY!**_ I can hear you, you know." Azazel hissed as he glared at her fowly. "Don't you worry, doll; he's in good hands. After all, I was brought up around people like him. This'll be easy for me. Go on and see your family now. They'll be happy to see you're safe." Alexis said as Kelly nodded and left.

Alexis pointed to one of the beds. "Please have a seat and take off that jacket and please roll up your jeans so I can take a look at that leg of yours doll." Azazel just blinked. "Ugh? How about no. Look I've never been a real fan of doctor's." Alexis simply smiled in understanding which threw Azazel off. "You're not the first to tell me such Neil, and you will not be the last. I understand your frustrations. It's in your eyes. You've killed before not just demons but humans as well. You can't hide your true face Azazel." Alexis said. Azazel winced and jumped back from her. "W-what do you mean?" She grinned. "I am not so foolish young Prince. I have many years on me. I assume you know magic called voodoo?" Azazel chuckled. "You're a witch doctor. Your kind speaks to demons and spirits. That explains why you can see through this form. Let me guess you'll spill my cover?" She crossed her arms. "That depends." Azazel grinned. "You want to make a deal with me? Alright Alexis I'll bite the lure. What do you want, to keep from exposing me? Best make this worth while for you in the end?" Alexis smiled. "Oh, you'll do exactly what I say." She held up her arm to show a symbol. "I assume you recognize this symbol correct?" Azazel bearded his teeth. "You sly bitch. Your mentor taught you antient script. I bit and now I regret that decision." Alexis nodded. "Like I said. I grew up with guys like you. Demons are my life. Making deals with you to fight and kill people we don't like is what we are good at. Though the hard part was that we had to learn to harness and bond demons to us to keep control over them just like I'm doing to you young Prince. You shouldn't worry though. I will not control you permanently." Azazel breathed a sigh. "What do you ask of me?" Alexis locked her eyes with Azazel's. "Firstly, how the Hell can a demon, not just any demon a Prince of Hell no less, get past the demon tests and the Rock Dogs and pass freely into our camp as a human? Last I checked even if demons ware meat suits the tests still work. So why did they fail on you?" Azazel's eye twitched. "Well for starters this isn't a meat suit. This is my real body, the only difference, Lucifer returned my human soul which just so happens to cancel out the perks and cons of being a demon- the holy water- for example doesn't work on humans but it does on demons. If I have a human soul I am human. Does that make sense?" Azazel explained. Alexis tapped her chin. "I assume it does. Now then secondly, why would Lucifer send his second in command in behind enemy lines? What's your purpose here Prince Azazel?" She asked next. Azazel gritted his teeth. "Playing it safe, are we? What makes you think I'll tell you the truth? Hum?" He winced as she lifted her arm and pressed her thumb on the symbol. Agonizing pain tore through Azazel's body. He dropped to his knees holding his skull as he coughed violently. She released the presser off of the symbol. "I assume I wasn't quite clear young Prince? I can control demons. This symbol controls you so long as the demon has offered a deal or accepts the deal or offer made by the witch doctor. Now then young Prince. Answer my question please." Azazel's eyes blazed with fury. "Bite me!" He snarled. Again, she repeated the action. Again, Azazel coughed. "Answer me Prince Azazel!" Alexis snapped. Azazel's body trembled. _'Fuck! Dame it! Great. I don't think my human body can take much more of this pain. I'll have to tell her. Even if I don't want to.'_ He pushed to his feet. "Fine, I'll tell you, just don't fucking do that to me anymore!" Azazel growled. Alexis watched him. "Lucifer asked me to find an informant. He said I'd find them here. My job was to get into the camp undercover and find the informant that I'm looking for; lead them away from the camp and return to Lucifer so we can question the informant and take further action from there. My story was that I was attacked by Azazel's demons with my patrol group and was the only survivor of this attack. Using myself as interesting bait for the informant to take an interest in. By saying I overheard Azazel telling the horseman that they were going to attack the ward 3 camp's northern side. Which we do know to be the weakest side of the ward 3 camp's defences, hence why it makes sense Lucifer would claim it to be what I'd use in my lie. That's about all I can tell you that I have knowledge of." Azazel explained. Alexis nodded. "Well young Prince I must congratulate your King on such accurate planning. He didn't know about my existence, which puts his young Prince in a difficult situation. I realize if I release you. You'll kill me. If I tell Lil you'll attack the camp. You didn't come alone, you have your hellhound watching your back who can open a worp gate to bring demons here. So young Prince we're in quite the predicament. There are still your wounds to be looked after. So young Prince; what are you going to choose to do?" Alexis asked Azazel. Azazel lifted his hand. He looked at it. He shook his head. "Why would I kill someone like you? Besides I said what you asked of me, granted with _some_ hesitation. But your mouth says closed." She tilted her head as she grinned. Azazel glared. "I said it depends. I never confirmed nor denied if I was going to spill your secret young Prince. You could make an excellent pawn for us to use you ageist Lucifer, or use you as a bargaining chip to push back Lucifer. You see how that works? Young Prince Azazel."

Azazel snarled. "So, Alexis are you really prepared to lose your life or watch that of your friends burn away and have their blood on your hands as I make you watch them die? One command, is all I need to destroy this camp. One life is all I ask for, isn't that better then the lives of people with children? With perpous? So, it all depends on the choice you make, witch doctor. Do you wish to save the lives of this camp by letting me complete my mission? Or do you want to see your friends burn away like your mentor did when he saved you from a hellhound that came to collect your soul? It all rests on you, child. What's that bold move that you're waiting to play in this little game we're playing?" Azazel asked as he grinned with anticipation. Either way, he had her on the ropes.

Alexis looked on at him. This man was no man, he wasn't Lucifer's second in command for nothing, she could see clearly now why Azazel was a demon to be feared in Lucifer's army. If she wasn't careful in her decision lives were on the line. If she had been alone when taking control over a powerful ranked demon in Lucifer's army she most definitely use him against Lucifer. Hell, he could be her slave. A powerful demon in this kind of line of work would double in price. However, it only meant he would grow angrier as each day passed before eventually the symbol would fail and she'd be killed. So, what was her plan? She hadn't thought this far ahead. But staring into those lifeless yellow irises struck unknowing fear deep within her soul. Crossroads demons with their red eyes didn't mean much but these yellow eyes...where in a whole category of their own. She narrowed her eyes at him. She could so easily press her symbol again to harm him again to keep her will over him, it wasn't like with lower level demons that could brainwash them for as long as it took for the job to be completed. No Azazel was so much stronger, the most her will could do was hurt his mind enough for him to give in, but that was only because he was human at the moment. This only meant that the demon that was known to love pain could only take so much mental torture. Or maybe it felt like Lucifer's will? That had to be it? Prince's of Hell served Lucifer alone. That made some sense now? Lucifer's never had to force his will over Azazel because he does as he's told by Lucifer. She had to make her choice. What was it going to be? Keep him, sell him out, or release him and die. She gritted her teeth. "I've got to say, after considering my options I'll release you, however before I do-" she began walking towards him. His human eyes held fear while his demon eyes dared her to close the gap to touch him. He was going to attack her. She quickly forced her will over him to throw him off so she could complete her task. This would heal him but also do one more important thing that would hinder his mission slightly. Azazel growled in pain as he clutched his head tightly as he coughed again. She touched the back of his neck behind his right ear. An antient symbol appeared and she backed away as Azazel recovered. He held his neck. "What the Hell did you do to me!?" He hissed with fury. Alexis looked at him as his wounds healed as they were meant to. "Firstly, your wounds are healed. Secondly, that mark on your neck shuts you down young Prince. You can not summon an attack, you can not use your magic, and you can not kill while you are in the camp, even a simple thought will make you feel ill or immoral. This insures the survival of my camp. I will not speak your name. If you do continue to use this form the mark on your neck will return when you enter a camp of humans. This will keep you from your demonic killing instincts. You can take Nyla however its her choice if she trusts you enough to follow you young Prince. She is a smart girl. So, I hope you treat her with respect. And if you do plan to kill her, just know I have the power to trap you should our paths cross again. And again, we'll play this little game. That's about it. You have your target's name and gender. Know then. You're free to go Azazel once you leave the camp the mark will vanish and only reappear again when you enter a camp. Just know if another witch doctor sees that mark and bears this same symbol they might not be as merciful as I was today. Do you understand, young Prince?" Alexis asked him. Azazel sighed. "I understand. Thank you."

He felt the presser in his head vanish and he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at her. "I have to do one last thing before I leave." He held out his hand to her. She looked at his hand suspiciously. "Relax, like you said I can't do anything. All I want to do is congratulate you. You're the first human who has come face to face with me and live. I want to shake your hand. That's what humans do, right?" Azazel explained. She took his hand into hers. It was strong, soft, and warm. Something inside them both sparked. Both slightly blushed though neither of them acknowledged it. "Not what you would expect from a demon like yourself Azazel but, thanks, I guess. Just don't let me catch you doing stupid bullshit. You got that?" She said. He grinned and gave her a thumb's up. "Probably not, that's what I do best." With that their hands separated and he turned and left the tent. She went back and sat on her chair at her desk. "Wow." She sighed breathlessly.

Azazel left the tent. He stood outside the door. He took a breath in. He looked down at his hand. _'Well she was charming- FUCK stay focused! I've got no magic, and no way to call for help. No way to defend myself from an attack made by these people. Alexis was smart in doing this to me. It puts me at a disadvantage in a human body. But then again it makes me more human then before.'_ He scoffed under his breath. _'Dame. She does pose a threat to us. If I wasn't handicapped now because of her I would've handled this situation discreetly.'_ Azazel's stomach clenched making hum nauseous. _'Dame, she wasn't kidding around when she said I'd feel ill and immoral when thinking like that. I should be cautious from now on. My discomfort will most definitely be noticeable for curtain now. Great. Now what should I do? I have to get what I came for and return to my King. To Lucifer. This dame mark will be bothersome in the long run in all things considered. But that's besides the point in this case. I just have to be more observant in my mission now that I'm not able to kill.'_ Again, his stomach churned as he thought about killing. _'Agh son of a bitch! Dame it! This is utter bullshit. If I hadn't given into my demon side I might have saved myself the hassle of this dame mark.'_ Azazel growled to himself.

Suddenly there was pressure on his right shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Azazel screamed as he jumped back and pulled his knife. Erin stood where he'd approached Azazel. "Whoops, sorry Neil; I didn't mean to startle you. I should've announced my presence. Ha-ha, my bad." Erin chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Azazel glared at him, before determining it was safe enough to put his knife away in it's sheath. "Don't worry about it, kid. I don't mind. Besides," Azazel gave him a thumb's up. "You're pretty good at stealth, now it might've been me not paying attention or you generally snuck up on me without so much as a sound." Azazel explained. Erin smirked. "I'm not that great at stealth. You seem like you were built for that in your youth?" Azazel gave him an appalled look. "How old do you think I am?" Erin shrugged. "Mid 30's?" Azazel blinked. "Well you're not wrong. I'm 36?" He said as he tried to recall his human age before he died. "Okay so not that old. Anyways, my mom's ready to see you." Erin said. Azazel nodded as he followed Erin across the large open camp. Erin opened the door of the tent. Azazel looked at him. He raised a brow. "You can go in Neil." Erin said. Azazel's jaw dropped. "You just walk into your leader's tent? I-I don't do that. Probably just the way I was brought up I guess." Azazel muttered. Erin smiled. "Military background?" Azazel shrugged. "Yeah...not any normal one. More...assassination. Secret service kind of work." Erin patted him on the back. "Survival instincts, no wonder you survived the attack from Azazel." Azazel shook his head. "No... more like sheer dumb luck. Anyways." Azazel entered the tent.

A woman with black short hair with a scar over her left eye, wearing camo sweat pants and black V-neck short sleeve stood in the room with one other girl. "Good morning, you must be Lil, pleasure to meet you ma 'me. I humbly thank you for your son's assistance in helping me find a safe place to be healed and collect myself." Azazel bowed. _'Ugh, bowing to a human, how far I've fallen.'_

"You're quite welcome, Neil. But please no need for formalities. We are all equal here. Now then. Please have a seat and explain from the beginning about what you witnessed." Lil said. Azazel sat down and folded his hands. "This morning around dawn my patrol was sent out to patrol the boarder of ward 3. About 20 minutes into the rounds we heard talking. Curious we went to investigate. What we found wasn't at all what we were expecting. Standing in the clearing was none other then Azazel some of his closet demons if I had to guess and the horseman. We immediately took cover to keep ourselves hidden. That's when we overheard Azazel's plans. Lucifer had sent them to inspect our northern boarder, Azazel said that with what they found was concrete information that our northern boarder's defences were the weakest there. Azazel said if all went according to plan...his army would siege the northern boarder and take the camp. I guess one of us gasped; because the next thing I knew Azazel's demons were all over my patrol. My adrenaline kicked in and I fought for my life taking out at least two demons. By the time I looked for my team they where all-" Azazel's lip quivered as his body trembled. He took a shaky breath before continuing. "They where all dead. I gave the order to my familiar to run. The demons followed. I ran...faster. By the time I looked back...my familiar was gone...and I was all alone. My familiar saved my life, and I have nothing- to show for it." Azazel muttered.

Lil folded her hands, neatly and rested her elbows on the table, before resting her head on her hands. Azazel analyzed Lil's posture. _'Um...she seems focused. Analyzing my story. She seems to believe it. Almost as if she is over thinking this. Mum...I can't quite read her fully. Dame. Right then, the most I can do, is wait for her response. Hopefully it's what I want to hear.'_ Azazel thought.

"Well I must say, Neil...that story sounds almost to good to be true. I may not know Azazel on a personal level- however- in this case it sounds almost too suspicious that you'd hear such important information. I doubt Azazel's the kind of Demon who reveals plans outside of his camp. No sane man would. If it is true its a rookie mistake. However-I- we can't ignore this new information that you've brought to our attention. Nyla," the girl nodded. "I'd like it if you assist Neil in getting back to his camp without any patrols seeing him. He could be killed if they get their hands on him." Lil said. Nyla nodded. "Sure, I don't see why not?" Azazel smiled. "Sounds good to me. I-" suddenly he felt nocuous again _. 'Dame it don't think about the k word.'_ Azazel snarled. "Are you alright Neil?"

Azazel's eyes looked back at Lil. "Yeah, I'm fine, just ill from the memory is all. Sorry for alarming you." Azazel fibbed. She nodded. "Hey, Neil?" Nyla said as she walked over to him. He looked back at her. "Yeah?" She smiled. "I'll meet you at the entrance of the camp." Azazel nodded. "Sure." Nyla left the tent leaving Azazel with Lil and Erin. Azazel pushed to his feet. Before bowing quickly. "I can not thank you again for your help and hospitality since my arrival in this camp. I assure you it will not be forgotten. If our paths ever do cross again I hope it is on better terms then this. If there is anything I can do for you before my departure, do not be afraid to ask me." Lil smiled. "Since you offered there is something you can take back to ward 3 to give to Mayan for me." Azazel smiled. "Sure, I don't see why I can't bring her something from you." Lil nodded and reached down next to her before offering Azazel a scroll. "Thank you. Neil. Good luck." Lil said.

With that Azazel left the tent and headed for the entrance. He stood waiting for his target. She joined him. "Hey, sorry if you had to wait long. I needed to grab my stuff. Now then let's be off; shall we?" Nyla said with a smile. Azazel nodded. _'Why the Hell are humans always so happy? Don't they know that they're in the middle of a war?'_

Both left the camp as they walked through the woods. About half way into their trek Azazel took Nyla's hand into his. She turned to look over her shoulder at him. "What's up?" She asked in a soft voice. Azazel smiled. "Oh, nothing much. You're just coming with me back to my camp." She raised a brow. "Yeah, ward 3? Neil are you sure you're okay, you're acting weird?" Azazel shook his head. "Oh? Really? Let's see about that shall we?" He said as they disappeared.

Back in Lucifer's camp

Azazel and Nyla appeared in the camp. Azazel grinned as he held her by the arm above the ground while still holding the scroll he'd been given by Lil in his free hand. "Who the Hell are you?! What did you do to me?! Where are we?!" Nyla demanded in a fury of hysterics. Azazel grinned as the camp halted what they were doing to look at them. Azazel ginned. This was going to be a show. The monsters separated to make way for Lucifer and the horseman to pass through the crowd. Azazel bowed. Nyla looked horrified when she laid eyes on Lucifer and the horseman. Azazel released his hold on her and she dropped to the ground. She didn't move. Azazel snapped his fingers and chains appeared around her hands and legs to keep her from running. Azazel walked passed her and offered the scroll to Lucifer; who took it from Azazel's hands. A simple touch reverted Azazel back to his Prince of Hell form. Nyla looked up at him. "No... how...how could Lucifer's second in command get past the tests...how could a Demon get into a human camp!?"

Azazel ginned. "Do you want to tell her or should I?" He asked as he looked at Lucifer. He didn't respond rather opened his arms. "Monster's and demons alike I would like to officially address your curiosity just as this frail human girl has asked. For the past three months since this war has begun the humans have evolved to try to deal with our overwhelming numbers and powers. So, in secret I worked on a project like no other. A way for a demon to not react to the normal tests that would out a demon. By doing this I had to think about how humans don't react to these tests and how they come up negative. I found that if a demon's soul was masked by that of a human soul the tests would show negative. So, I asked Azazel to go undercover to find the informant that has been feeding information to the wards. And as asked Azazel has brought us the informant I asked him to receive. Well done Azazel you've preformed as expected of you." Lucifer said. Azazel bowed respectively to Lucifer. "No praise needed my King, as always I will faithfully follow your orders."

End of flashback

"In retrospect to make a long story short Lucifer told me to make her a demon with a human soul to continue doing her normal work in the wards while also relaying information to us about the wards. And I did continue my work of going undercover, eventually Alexis and I became acquaintances and would chat for hours so long as I behaved myself." Azazel explained. Dipper at this point was sitting on the ground listening to Azazel's story. At least he could do that while he was trapped inside a devil's trap. "Wow. That's certainly something else. You weren't kidding around when you said that you where afraid. Still kind of hard to wrap my head around if I'll be honest. Then again learning about who you used to be before you became a Prince of Hell is rather interesting. Not just that but has anybody ever told you you're very charismatic. All points aside one thing still confuses' me about you." Dipper muttered. Azazel's right brow lifted slightly. "Oh? What's confusing you?" Dipper looked at him. "If you were a serial killer, and you planned everything to the T about how you'd kill your victims, while still blending into society as if you were any average human, why do you seem to rush head first into things, as Lucifer mentions in your story? That doesn't quite add up completely in my mind. Sure, you can be compulsive and get over invested into your..."hobbies" once you get started; but that still shouldn't make you out to be the kind of Demon in your rank in hell to have difficulty in planning. It shouldn't take Lucifer to correct that kind of behaviour. You should be able to do so on your own accord. Or that's at lest what I've gathered from your story. So why can't you do that on your own; Azazel?"

Azazel put his hands on his hips; before tilling his head as he considered Dipper's words. He grinned. "I see your point, and to be frank I can see why that could bring on some confusion. Yes, it's true that I have my moments where it is my will to throw myself into a fight. But it is only because I have power far greater then that of most demons in Hell. The only possible rival to my power- only because of how they where created- would be a knight of Hell. Abaddon for example, created and mentored by Cain to be warriors to serve Hell, and it's King. I worked closely with her like I said when we took the Colt from Samuel. As I said, the only reason she would be able to best me is because they can't be killed by any normal means. The only weapon in existence that can kill a knight of Hell and trust me when I say there was a point in time that a civil war nearly came to pass when some of the knights grew to powerful; and tried to take out Lucifer. I assure you Cain was far from pleased about his creations going rogue and not fulfilling their duties; so, he killed them with the only weapon that works on them. Call it a fail safe if you will, because Cain had a feeling the knights might not follow the will of their king nor their mentor. So, the first blade- the same weapon- that Cain used to kill his brother Abel... the blade along with the mark of Cain- which God gave to Lucifer before he was banished from Heaven to fall into Hell, was bestowed upon Cain when Lucifer corrupted him. The mark of Cain was shattered and thus released the darkness, known as Amara, whom is God's sister. She was easily dealt with on the terms of the archangels and God himself. I don't know much else other then that. Besides the point. I still have the power to plan things, what I'm doing here for example- to return to my former self, my former life. To serve beside my King once more, to see my boys again. I've waited, I've planned this for six years, Pinetree. It's been well worth the wait!" Azazel said.

Dipper pushed to his feet. "You really do care about the horseman, going as far as to call them your boys. You never had kids. So, you feel like a father figure to them." Azazel smiled. "Yes, I do think of them as my kids, but I do have a son and daughter of my own in Hell. Good kids, Meg and Tom, though you might think of them as servants though? They did as they were told when they were told. But they're very special to me, just like my boys. But no, you're right, when I was human I didn't have a family." Azazel explained. Dipper frowned. "You know, when I first met you, I have to say...you were very intimidating, but here I am standing before you, listening to every word you say, and its hard to believe that you're a demon, that you were once soulless. You have a sense of judgement behind your words, passion and loyalty to those you hold close. You may not see it well Azazel but for a man who was brought up to lead Lucifer's army I just can't quite see it. You may be a cold-blooded killer, but in reality...if it was you or your kids, hell even Lucifer or your brothers and sister's lives where on the line you'd sacrifice everything to save them. You're just as human as I am." Dipper said to Azazel.

Azazel lowered his head and held his arms to his sides. Slowly Azazel began to laugh, his shoulders bobbing up and down with his laughter. He raised his head back revealing his yellow slit eyes to Dipper. He winced. "So, what if I care about them? It's my job to look out for them! To watch over my King, to serve and protect him, to keep my kids in line and to train them. I failed them and never returned to Hell, I have no way to speak to them, no way of going through a warp gate. My body couldn't make the jump. I've been away from Hell for to long. That's why I'll open the door again, to bring my family here. So, I can be with them once more. If that makes me somewhat human than that's dame fine by me. However, that doesn't hinder who, and what I am Pinetree! So, don't go soft on me just because I have a heart that wants to keep my family safe. I'm still a killer, I'm still a Prince of Hell. So, don't piss me off!" Azazel snapped.

Dipper grinned. "I see. Well then I think we're just about finished here, Azazel." Azazel looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Dipper walked forward. Azazel backed off out of the devil's trap returning to his demon self. "That's impossible the most I thought you could do was sit and stand! How are you able to move!?" Dipper held up his hand. "While you were monologuing, I took the opportunity to start picking away at the paint of the Devil's Trap to see what'd happen if I broke the trap; and surprise, surprise it freed me from the trap. I have to thank you for that Azazel. Now then. Do I fight or do I leave back to my family? I think I'll enjoy myself if I get the satisfaction in kicking your ass Azazel, after all; you said you can't kill me. So why the hell shouldn't I get in a few strikes?" Dipper grinned. Azazel summoned his sword. "I don't think so, Pinetree!" He hissed. Dipper summoned his own sword and held it in front of him. "In life or death, knowledge will always be the key." Both clashed swords. Their strikes more well timed then before when they had fought in the clearing where Dipper had burned Bill's statue, and again in Dipper's mind not long before. The only difference know was Dipper was a demon.

Azazel snapped his fingers and Dipper's vision swayed. Dipper jumped back using his wings to push himself away from the fight. He shook his head but to no avail. His vision refused to correct itself. If all it took was a snap of Azazel's fingers that could disorient him to the point he felt ill; it only meant trouble for him. Dipper grasped as he narrowly dodged Azazel's sword that had to have been a mere 3 inches from cutting open his chest. Dipper shook his head again and like before his vision didn't come back to normal. Dipper gritted his teeth. "I've got to say, Azazel. Well played in taking out my eyes. But I don't need them to fight you. Not really!" Dipper sniffed the air and dodged another one of Azazel's attacks. One after the other Dipper dodged Azazel's strikes. Azazel ginned darkly as he laughed. "You're using your sense of smell to know when I get close. Impressive resolve; but what happens when I disappear from your nose?" With that Azazel shifted to his human self. Dipper sniffed the air. The sent of sulfur disappeared. _'Shit! I can't see or smell him. I can't rely on my ears. Alright let's see if this new spell works in my favor.'_ Dipper flew up higher into the air. "Black flames: target of sight!" Black flames surrounded Dipper's yellow eyes as a small shot of black flames struck Azazel's wrist coiling around his wrist and sinking into his skin. "AGH!" Azazel screamed as he looked down at his wrist. "You bitch what have you done to me." Dipper grinned. "That small bit of flame is sending me your position. I can see you clearly as if my eyes weren't blind by your spell. This'll be easy." Azazel jumped into the air to strike Dipper. Dipper blocked his attack with his sword. Azazel disappeared from sight. Dipper looked around his surroundings. Azazel appeared behind him and went to hit Dipper who turned around and flapped his wings which through Azazel's balance off. "Now, now; Azazel. It isn't very nice to creep up behind other demons. You should know better, shouldn't you?" Dipper said as he looked down at Azazel who was laying on the ground. Blood dripped down his forehead. He was in his human form. The wound would heal but it looked quite bad. Azazel didn't respond, nor did he move. Dipper shallowed hard. His wings blast couldn't have been that strong could it? Dipper landed next to Azazel and knelt down next to him. He rested his fingers on Azazel's neck. He was breathing _. 'He must have hit his head to hard against the cement floor, which knocked him out. That's my que to leave.'_ Dipper pushed to his feet as his sword disappeared. "Telaporto!" With that Dipper disappeared.

Back at the Shack

Dipper appeared back in the Shack. He looked around trying to get his bearings, but clearly Azazel's spell still had a strong hold over his eyes. Like before he couldn't see. The black flames had dissipated when he teleported, only because he left Azazel back in the bunker. He could use the black flames to see again however the feeling of 3rd degree burns discouraged the idea of using the spell for a second time. He held out his hands trying to feel for a wall or a door. _'Come on, where am I in the shack?'_ Dipper thought. Suddenly he bumped into something. He groaned. _'Dame it.'_

"Dipper!" Called a familiar voice. Dipper breathed a sigh of relief. "Bill, I can't tell you how good it is to hear your voice." Dipper heard the sound of Bill's shoes walking over to him. "Woah, Dipper; what's wrong with your eyes?" Bill asked. Dipper could only shrug. "Azazel snapped his fingers, and suddenly my vision went to shit. I can't see a damn thing. I was hoping once I left that my vision would come back but, apparently not." Bill nodded before releasing a sigh. "Well we shouldn't procrastinate, who knows what could happen to your sight if we don't do something to correct it." Bill explained. Now it was Dipper who nodded. "Yeah. Though you sound like you haven't seen something like this before." He asked. There was a long pause. This worried Dipper. "Hun?" He asked. "No," another pause. "I haven't seen something like this before. However, I think I know who might." Bill said. Dipper raised a brow. It hurt because of the 3rd degree burns. "Who?" Dipper asked. He felt Bill take his hand and lead him somewhere. He had to trust Bill a lot here because he was blind in both of his eyes at the moment. And the forward, and turning motion was making him nauseous.

The sound of voices filled the air the closer they got to their destination. "Bill what made the- Oh my gosh Dipper!" Mabel gasped. Dipper looked around. "Mabel? Where are you? I can't see you." Mabel walked over to Dipper. "Shit, your eyes are moving around erratically, not to mention your skin is burned pretty bad around your eyes. What happened to you?" Dipper shook his head. "Azazel happened what else?" Dipper muttered. Mabel frowned- not like Dipper could tell- in his current state. Aurora approached. She lifted Dipper's chin up to the ceiling to see how the light hit his eyes. "What do you think Aroura? Can you fix his eyes with your grace?" Bill asked her. She turned to look at Bill with a warm smile. "I sure can, a little blinding curse can be easily treated. No alchemy needed to fix it. Should be done in a second. Just to note: Dipper you should sit down when I do this, don't want you to fall over when the world comes to, I'd like your eyes attempt to adapt to the lightning naturally, if you continue to stand it won't help your balance any." Aurora explained. Dipper nodded. "Sounds about right, Bill could you lead me to preferably the recliner?" Dipper asked. "Sure thing. You don't mind moving do you Stan?" Bill asked. "Not at all, it's better then one of the bean bags." Stan replied as he pushed to his feet as Bill helped get Dipper seated. "Aurora a thought just accrued to me, I'm in my demon form. Won't your grace hurt me rather then heal me?" Dipper asked. "In almost half the times I tested this during my training, yes. But not always. I'm about 45% sure it won't." Aurora said. "Well there goes my sense of fucken reassurance." Dipper muttered. "Oh, hush you, its either this or going permanently blind in both your eyes. And that little black flames spell you used to see could've damaged your retinas. Please try to be more careful from now on. You're still human Dipper. It seems as though you've forgotten such a vital aspect to bare in mind that you're not immoral as of yet. Your body is covered in burns because you have used the flames in a negative and or a protective manner on yourself. No one person can control those flames, they weren't designed to be controlled fully. They were created to destroy if not accepted. I've been trying to keep this from you both but I can't keep it from you two any longer." Aurora placed her hand on Dipper's forehead and his vision returned. His head hurt from the dizziness. Once the world came back into focus he breathed a sigh of relief. Aurora pointed to Bill. "You sit. You're going to want to hear this." Bill sat down next to Dipper and the others also all sat quietly.

Aurora cleared her voice. Before revealing the truth behind the black flames to the team.

"Back when Bill was younger, not long before his meeting with the High Council. Bill was kidnapped by a group of rogue demons. These demons had seen a far superior potential in Bill that they knew the council took an interest in. They had devised a plan to have a weapon that would join the ranks of the High Council and detonate it when it got close enough to the Council erasing all evidence of the crime. Without the High Council to lead the realm, they would suggest a battle for superiority. In which they would win. However, things had not gone as planned. Bill's body could not regulate the flames when he grew angry with the Council. The flames were designed to destroy. Like Bill said. That's what can happen if control is not met." Aurora said.

There was no sound. No one talked. If they did what would they say? Dipper looked at Bill. His eyes, were dark. His mind was elsewhere, and for the first time; who could blame him? He just learned how he inherited the black flames. He just learned- that he was used as a ginniepig in some sort of twisted experiment, that would've begun a civil war in his realm, when in reality it all back fired and left him empty without a home he could return too, to show him where he came from. But that could never be, because some rogue demons twisted him to be a weapon. Knowing all of that must've sung Bill in ways that he couldn't imagine.

"HahahahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHA!" Dipper's heart sunk when he heard Bill's broken laugh. "Bill?" Dipper asked. "All these years...all the god damn fucken years I've been left in the fucking dark about these flames. All these fucken years I thought I was born with them, now I know the truth, now I know some god damn occult of rogue demons forced me to have some sort of experimental flame cooked up in some god damn fucking lab...all to have my only dream of being a member of the Council to help demons to only be rejected and get consumed by the very flames I didn't remember ever having! They all had to have burned in the flames that night. But it _**isn't**_ enough! I wish I could've stared them down and watched them _**BURN!**_ " Bill snapped in a furious and broken voice.

Dipper could hear the venom in Bill's voice. He knew everyone else felt the same. He scanned the team. The important people he knew would have taken Bill's outburst as a potential threat. As expected Ford, Mcgucket, Stan, and Gideon all had their hands on their weapons. Mabel took notice of Dipper's gaze. She swatted Gideon on the back of his head when she took notice of her boyfriend's response. Before addressing those who were holding their weapons.

" _Really?_ Are you all fucken seriously doing this shit? Are you still that mistrusting of Bill still that just because he says that he wants to see someone- who need I remind you all- _**DESTROYED THE ONLY FUCKING THING HE EVER HAD FOR THEIR OWN SELFISH INTERESTS!?**_ Hell, if I were in his position right now, I'd want them to suffer just as badly as I did! Does that make me a bad person for wanting revenge on those who took my life from me? Sure, it does, but don't even think for a god damn second it means Bill has reverted back into old habits- because I fucking guarantee you he wouldn't dare, expressly in front of two people he loves, Bill Cipher died 6 years ago. Bill Pines is part of _**our**_ family, he isn't, and will never again be our enemy. The sooner you fuckers learn that the better." Mabel said crossing her arms. Dipper smiled. At least someone had the balls to stick up for him other then him and Aurora.

All the remaining three removed their hands from their weapons. Dipper took this opportunity to look back at Bill but was shock to see he had vanished. Dipper looked at Aurora who returned his look of fear. In amidst the convention everyone was paying attention to, they had foolishly forgot to pay attention to the one ex demon that had just learned the truth about who he was. Dipper sunk down in the chair bearing his head into his hands. "Fuck...I should've kept my eye on him. In his current state who knows what he could do all on his own. I'm such an idiot." Aurora shook her head. "This is no time to panic Mason!" Aurora said. Dipper winced as he felt his form trying to change. He forced it away. Now really wasn't the time to lose his wings. "I know that, Aurora. It's not like I don't. The fact is; Bill is in a state of shock. He might not be able to regulate his aggression. If he finds his way into town and someone says something that could set him off I can't be sure what he'll do if we aren't there to correct him and bring him back to reality." Dipper said as he pushed to his feet. Mabel stood up. "What can I do to help, Dipper?"

Dipper looked at everyone in the room. "Those of you who don't have magic I want you to head into town to look for Bill, if you find him call me, but do not confront him; unless you feel the lives of civilians are at risk. You may only retrain him by force. However, if I find out any of you attack him without those terms being met I'll be sure to show you what it means to mess with another demon's lover. Got it!?" Dipper growled. "Yes sir." Most of the team said. Dipper looked to Mabel. "I'm putting you in charge of them Mabel. Keep them safe." She nodded. Before leaving with her team. Dipper looked back at his remaining team. Ford, Gideon, and Aurora. "Aurora and I both have wings. We'll survey the air over the woods of the surrounding area of the shack. If he went by foot he wouldn't have gotten far. However, if he used magic all four of us know how to track magic signatures. If he is out there we'll find him. Like I said to the other team. Do not confront him unless another creature that lives in the woods is in danger. Do you understand?" Dipper said. Aurora nodded however Ford and Gideon heated. Black flames licked around Dipper's hands as he held it close to the both of them. "I said: do you understand?" Both nodded now. The flames dissipated and Dipper smiled. "Good. Glad we're all on the same page." Aurora felt uneasy by Dipper's actions. Though she stayed silent. His smile dropped. "Let's move."

With Bill

Bill ran through the woods. He didn't stop. He couldn't stop. The only thing running faster then he was were the remnants of memories long since he wished were forgotten The screams echoed in his ears and on the wind. The falling leaves became the swirling black flames that consumed his realm whole, the rocks, bushes, downed trees became the dead burned-ashed bodies of his realm's people. The malicious intention and twisted pleasure of watching and hearing the screaming demons beg for their lives. All the while he watched with what would've been a sickening smile across his lips. He wanted to escape this torment, and here he thought so foolishly that his life could have changed. But it hadn't, it wouldn't. All he could do, all he could ever do was run. Run from the fear. Because there was never going to be peace. He'd only ever feel the guilt and burden that came with the flames. The flames that he was never meant to have if not for demons using his body against his will. Without his consent. The feeling of being violated as much as that made him feel that much worse, and to not remember any of it only tipped his scale more. So here he was...back where he started. Running away. He couldn't look any of them in the eyes. That response scared the team. Scared his friends and family. Why should they trust a monster like him? Why would he put them, and Dipper in the path of a ticking timebomb that could detonate with a single emotion. He couldn't live with losing another family. So, it would be far better if he never had one again. At least then he wouldn't hurt them. But in his heart, he knew he would regret it. Yet he ran despite the feelings he had. What other choice could he possibly have? "Pinetree... I'm so sorry."

With Dipper and the others

Dipper flapped his wings before gliding. Aurora flapped her powerful white feathered wing next to Dipper. She scanned the ground, and every so often letting her eye's return to the two men on the ground riding on the backs of Dipper's two black flame wolves. As they followed a weak trail of Bill's magic. Aurora looked to Dipper whose eyes were narrow slits. More then normal that was. Part of Aurora felt uneasy by that look in his eyes. "Dipper?" She questioned. His eyes dared to look at her before going back to scanning the ground. He'd heard her but didn't respond as she wanted him to. She tried again, this time more forcefully. "Dipper!" He stopped and flapped his wings hovering in one spot. His eyes burned holes in Aurora's mind. "You need to calm down. You're losing control. We need _you_ in control. Bill needs _you_ in control." Aurora said as she stopped. Dipper moved quickly and wrapped his hand around her neck. Aurora gasped and tried to go for her angel blade but Dipper held it in front of her. "Listen up Angel and listen good, because I'm not going to repeat myself. You have your habits and I've got mine. You see those too mortals down there? If I wasn't in control, they'd be dead, and so would you! I have that much raw power. A simple stab from this blade would kill you, right? Then you'd go to The Empty now wouldn't you Angel. And you know all about the empty, don'tcha?" Dipper hissed with venom. Aurora could only look on into his merciless eyes. "Lier. I can see your true intention. You're slipping and you know it. Don't let your anger get the better of you. If you do the flames will consume you!" Aurora pleaded as she tried removing Dipper's hand from her throat. Dipper's lips parted in an impressed grin. "What's to say they haven't already? Pinetree!" Black flames started there way down from Dipper's shoulder towards Aurora. She looked at her blade in Dipper's other hand. She looked back at Dipper. "So sorry Dip, don't take this to personally." With one swift kick to the groin Dipper's grip released on her and her blade taking this opportunity to grab her knife and flee to the forest floor for back up. This wasn't going to be easy. Dipper knew how to control the flames which made him far more lethal if the flames hit them. That was only the tip of the iceberg.

Aurora landed on the ground in front of the two other spell casters. The black flames wolves both stopped and Ford and Gideon looked at her. "Dipper's lost control! The black flames consumed him!" Aurora grasped. The two men exchanged glances. "Well fuck, these guys aren't going to try to kill us, right?" Gideon asked. "Possibly-"

"Its not very nice to run away like that, Angel!" Dipper snapped as he landed in front of them. Aurora backed up. "Well he recovered from that far to quickly." Gideon looked at her. "What didcha do, Aurora?" She shifted. "I sort of had to kick him in the balls to let me go?" Gideon looked back at Dipper. "Well doll, I hate to be that asshol' but you just fucked with a rodeo bull, and he be a kicken'." Dipper grinned. "Is that you trying to get out of this little shithole of a predicament, shortshit? Hahaha, please by all means if you don't want to take part of this all you got to do is ask." Gideon swallowed. "Yeah, I don't really wanna get involved." Dipper nodded. "Good, good. To bad that's not about to happen! Black flames seal of accursed pain!" A black symbol appeared on Gideon's forehead as his eyes turned black as he collapsed seizing and shacking. "Now then, what about you, IQ? Are you getting involved? Or; do you wish to meet the same fate as your comrade? Just know either one ends with an unimaginable amount of swift agony." Dipper said as his attention went to Ford. Ford looked at Gideon, then to Aurora. "This behaviour is steamed from your fear for Bill's safety, am I wrong?" Dipper grinned. "Ooohhh well, color me impressed IQ. Not bad, I've got to say. However now that you know, how do you suppose you both will try to revert me back to what I would call a "submissive" state of mind? _Hum?_ I'm very curious, expressly when I'm a far bigger threat. You could kill me? You've got the means to do it. So? What will a little angelic Pinetree and Brainiac paranormal researcher do to stop me? Please by all means do whatever you please to me!" Dipper snapped with insanity in his voice.

Ford looked at Aurora with worry. Aurora knew they were both thinking the same thing. They were both about to bite off more then either of them could chew. She turned her attention back on the demon before her. She held her angel blade and dropped into a fighting stance. Ford looked up at the sky. "Please forgive me if I've done any wrong since all this shit started." He took up his own stance next to Aurora pulling his sword/gun off his back and activating his sword mode.

Dipper smiled. "Goodie, glad you two are going to follow through with this, and just to make sure you both don't try to option out of our little fight...black flames mark of binding!"

A black Pinetree with flames around it appeared on both of their hands. Aurora scoffed. "Great that's just fantastic." She muttered with sarcasm. "I get the feeling that this symbol means we're royally fucked? Please tell me I've got the wrong idea about this!" Ford pleaded with Aurora. She shook her head. "I wish I could say you that you had the wrong idea." A blast of black flames shot past them. "Whoopsy forgot I was here, didn'tcha?" Dipper said with a prideful grin.

Aurora raced towards Dipper with her knife ready to strike him. Dipper fazed to the right throwing Aurora off balance. Dipper raised his leg and landed a swift kick to Aurora's spine. She gasped as she fell to the dirt. Ford ran to help Aurora. Dipper turned to look behind him as his eyes met with Ford's charge. Dipper again fazed to stand behind Ford. He grabbed the back of Ford's skull and squeezed. Ford cried out in pain. In his demon form Dipper's strength, magic, stamina, endurance, and intelligence far exceeded that of his human counterpart. So, having one's skull being crushed like an egg wouldn't have been possible if Dipper was human. But he wasn't human...and that made it worse. So much worse. Ford dropped his weapon and tried fruitlessly to remove Dipper's powerful grip. "Dipper! Please stop!" Ford begged as his vision begun to fade. Aurora managed to deliver a harsh knife strike to Dipper's shoulder. Dipper's grip released as his arm fell limply to his side. Ford dropped to the ground and Aurora grabbed him as she flew away from Dipper, giving them some distance from him. Aurora saw the pain in Ford's eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that Dipper fractured Ford's skull when he grabbed him. "Stay here, Ford. I'll handle this." Aurora said to Ford. "N-no... Aurora...he'll kill you. That's not Dipper anymore. Dipper would never hurt someone -expressly a family member- like this. You can't fight him on your own." Ford said in distress. Aurora nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. She took Ford's hand and cut the black Pinetree. "Himosi dimot sissi." With that she turned to face Dipper once more. "Take Gideon and run, find Bill! Whatever you do don't stop!" Aurora said as she called Ford's weapon to him. He nodded and hopped back on the black flames wolf and both took off passed Dipper. He didn't make an effort to stop them. "That is a bold move, sending him away. Though I'm doubtful he'll get far with that fractured skull. If you hadn't stabbed me through my arm I would've cracked his skull, would've killed him quickly. But hey; what can I say? I always do like playing with my toys. Makes things far more," he paused for a moment. "Interesting to say the least. Besides, you're the one I was really going after anyways, Angel."

Aurora closed her eyes wiping away her tears. "As a profit of the God Axolotl, I Aurora Mason Pines here by degree that all that oppose the reasons of life, and faith in the art of magic before and under the code of the God Axolotl, I must here by vanish and purge out the darkness that plagues the pure soul of Mason Pines! How will you plea Demon?"

Dipper grinned. "Oh, how sweet, you're finally taking this seriously. Good. I plead Guilty then, Angel!"

Aurora nodded. "So be it. I will free his soul from your hold!" Aurora's angel blade transformed into a sword. Dipper summoned his own sword.

Both clashed their swords in combat.

Meanwhile with the other team

"Fuck! This is hopeless." Robbie said as he joined the group. Mabel shook her head. "We're such a large group. We've looked all over town and there was no sign of Bill any where." She pulled out her phone from her sweater pocket. "And still no text or call from my brother or the others-" Just then Mabel's phone rang. "It's Grunkle Ford." She activated the call and put the phone on speaker. "Hey Grunkle Ford, you guys have any luck finding Bill?" Mabel asked.

"M-Mabel...we...trouble...Dipper..." Then the call dropped. There was a long silence among the team of humans. Then panic set in.

"We need to find my brother! Something happened and they're not alright! Bill isn't in the town, he's probably attacking them!" Stan said furiously. "Like I said beforehand Grunkle Stan, Bill isn't likely going to attack them. But you're right, something did happen to Grunkle Ford, and we've got to find him!" Mabel said.

The other's nodded and raced off into the woods following the GPS tracker on Mabel's phone.

Meanwhile with Bill

Bill's back slipped down the trunk of a Redwood tree. His breaths were shallow. He'd been running tirelessly for what seemed like forever. He scanned the area. Everything looked like it was meant to rather then the nightmare he was forced to relive. Bill lifted his hands to his face and used the balls of his hands to wipe away a few stray tears. He looked up threw the trees at the grey sky overheard. He took in a deep breath of cold air that stung his warm throat and lungs. A chill ran through his body. It was getting cold again. But that made sense given the fact they were in Organ in November. Hell, it's flurried a bit since he'd been with Dipper and the others. Suddenly guilt sprung up in his heart. Bill sighed. "Why do I always run away? No, the better question is why did I run? What was the point; and what was there to gain from running this time around? All I feel is that same emptiness that I felt when I lost Aurora. Both her and Dipper fill that emptiness I have. Not to mention the rest of the team. I get that some of them still don't trust me, and with good reason. I wasn't the nicest demon out there. But know that I've met Azazel I don't really look as bad. Though I'm not unlike Azazel either for committing mass genocide. He kills people in the name of Lucifer. I'm getting off topic now. Point is that even if not all of them trust me a few of them do. They're all probably worried sick about me running off. I bet they're all out looking for me by the order of Dipper." Bill pushed to his feet and walked over to a nearby Birch Tree. He put his hand on it. "Show me the woods of Gravity Falls." Yellow eyes appeared on the Birch Tree. Bill scanned the woods. The first thing he saw was Mabel and most of the team running through the woods. But no Dipper, Aurora, Ford, or Gideon with them. So, he looked again. The next thing he saw was Ford with his back against a tree with his phone on the ground along with Gideon who looked like he was in pain, but Aurora and Dipper weren't with them. Mabel and the others were probably going to find Ford. What really concerned Bill now was Dipper and Aurora. He scanned and found them but was horrified by what he saw. Black flames surrounding Dipper and Aurora losing a fight to him. Bill touched the image with his free hand. "Telaporto!"

Meanwhile with Mabel and the others

Stan shook his head angrily. "Ford is unconscious and if I had to guess his skull is fractured. What about Gideon?" Fiddleford shook his head also before responding to Stan's question. "Whatever this mark is it's one I've never seen before, Mabel are you alright?" Mabel held Gideon's head in her lap running her hand over his hair. "No, I'm not alright. Something happened to these two, and Aurora and Dipper aren't here. They wouldn't leave them like this if it was Bill who did this, but I have an underling suspension that Bill didn't do this. I hate to say this but I think it was Dipper who did this." Pacifica raised her brow. "What gives you that kind of idea Mabel?" Mabel pointed to Ford's bloody hand. "A black Pinetree, if Dipper lost control in his demon form and attacked them Aurora could've gotten them out of there and stayed behind to keep Dipper from pursuing them. It's a long shot but somehow that scenario plays out just right in my mind." Stan looked at Mabel. "Say you are right, Mabel...then where are they?" She shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but it's probably safer if we stay here or take these two back to the shack. If I know Bill he's already there."

No one second guessed her. They took both Ford and Gideon back to the shack.

Meanwhile with Dipper and Aurora

Aurora's back hit a tree. She yelped before she fell as she laid on her left side covered in wounds. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't having flashbacks of Azazel torturing her. She tried to get back up but found she couldn't move her body.

Dipper approached her as the flames flared up even more the before. He grinned. "Here I thought you were going to purge me of my darkness, Angel! Seem to me that you couldn't deliver on that oath, it must taste bittersweet; huh? It's not like I care either. How unfortunate for you, having never said goodbye to Bill one last time before I send you to the Empty! Sayonara, Angel!" Dipper was just about to strike Aurora with a finishing blow of the flames when he felt a sharp pain tear through his gut. He looked down to see a bloody gold sword through his body. He looked over his shoulder to see Bill, who's eyes glue gold. "You can barely feel this thing, can you?" Dipper fazed and appeared away from the sword. His wound and clothing fixing themselves with the black flames. "How convenient it is for you to show up Bill." Dipper said. "Why, why would you let the flames consume you! The Dipper I know would never let that happen to him!" Bill growled bearing his teeth. Dipper's lips drew back into a twisted grin. "Funny story really? Stress kind of makes the brain weak. When that happens well...that's were the strong take up control."

Bill walked over to Aurora. He held out his hand to her. "I know I promised I'd never possess you Aurora. But if you'll let me; we'll be stronger as a team then we are on our own." Aurora took his hand and he helped her up. "I give you permission this time around Bill. We won't have a chance any other way." Aurora said. "So, we have a deal then, Pinetree?" Bill asked. "We have a deal, Bill!" Aurora said in response. Blue flames appeared around their hands as Bill disappeared. Aurora's right eye turned yellow with a slit pupil while her left stayed normal. Her hair turned gold in some spots. Gold appeared on her angel blade sword.

Aurora lifted her head and looked at Dipper. Dipper tilted his head. "An ex demon fusing himself with an angel to try and stop me. How pathetic. I'd sooner bury you both into the ground then you stopping me." Aurora shook her head. "It's hard to see what you've become since the flames consumed you. But I won't let them keep you this way!"

Dipper grinned. "If you're that confident then come and stop me!" Dipper said as he opened his arms out as he held his sword. Aurora rushed Dipper. Her speed doubled if not tripled since fusing with Bill. Dipper found it difficult to keep up with her volley of attacks. He shot out black flames from his body. Aurora took a direct hit. But nothing happened, it didn't even really faze her much. Dipper fazed away from the fight with a look of bewilderment written poetically across all of his features. Aurora took a breath to regain her composure from her assault on Dipper.

"No, that's not possible. There's no way you couldn't possibly have not been fazed by that direct strike from my flames!" Dipper hissed in fury. Bill was quick to respond. "Really, Pinetree? Are you sure about that? I took a little something from you. I absorbed the black flames when it hit Aurora. Thus, your attack was rendered powerless." Dipper's eye twitched. "Very impressive Bill. But you know what happened to me when I absorbed the pure black flames in which you possess. You won't last long if I keep up my violent attack with my flames!" Dipper fazed. Aurora looked around. Dipper appeared above her. She looked up and shot a ball of grace at him. It hit him dead on. He plummeted and hit the ground. He tried to get up. Blue lighting paralyzed him. He looked up at Aurora. She knelt down in front of him. She calmly rested her hand on his head. Dipper's eyes slowly softened back to his human eyes as well as his body returning to his human form. His eyes looked up into Aurora's. "Aurora, Bill I'm so...sorry." Before his eyes closed and he laid still on the ground. Aurora and Bill unfused and they looked at each other. "We got so lucky." They both said in union. "We should get him back to the shack and help Gideon and Ford." Aurora said as she lifted her hand to cut the black Pinetree however it was gone. Bill nodded. "Yeah." Bill picked up Dipper in his arms. "Telaporto!"

Somewhere else

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut before opening them. He laid in a barren wasteland he looked around. "Where the Hell am I?" Dipper thought aloud. He stood up and begun walking. The ground was blackened and ash covered the ground. Part of him had an uneasy feeling in his gut that he knew were he was; but he didn't want to accept it if he didn't have to. Because the realization of seeing the remains of Bill's home was far too much for him to bear. He barely even remembered how he'd even gotten here. "Am I only here seeing this because the flames did this to me?" Dipper asked. He looked up. "Axolotl! Please help me!"

He waited in the eerie silence just hoping he'd get a response, a sign, anything. But nothing came. Fear set in as Dipper tried to rattle his brain for answers.

"How do I get out of here? How do I get home to my family? Am I really awake and in another dimension then my own? Or am I asleep?"

Dipper fell to his knees. "I'm all alone. What do I do?"

Meanwhile back in the shack

Bill sat next to Dipper. It had been over 4 hours since the incisal fight with Black Flames Dipper, and all of them were still feeling it's wake. Dipper still hadn't woken up. Aurora said that his body had quite a bit of damage. Even after she healed most of his wounds and burns, there was still no sign of him waking up. By now he would've looked into his mind, but right now; after all he'd been through...that'd be the worst idea. It would only put more strain on Dipper's mind when it needed a break. Yet Bill was still afraid. He didn't know what to do.

"You know sitting here isn't going to help you, Bill. It won't wake him up any faster, and it certainly isn't going to help your anxiety any. Just relax and come downstairs with the rest of us." Aurora said as she stood in the doorway of the attic bedroom. Bill shook his head. "I don't disagree with that observation, Aurora. However, I need to be here if something happens to him." Aurora sighed. "Okay Bill, whenever you're ready...we're all here for you." Bill nodded. She left and Bill's mind wondered back to Dipper.

He looked at his hand. "With a simple spell I could see where he is. But his mind is still healing itself from the black flames that consumed him. I want to wake him up so badly; because I don't know how much damage the black flames left in their wake. If my memories aren't proof enough I honestly don't know what would be." Bill muttered. He clutched his hand. "I've got to do it. I've got to make sure Dipper's okay."

Bill placed his hand on Dipper's forehead. "Dream walk!" Bill fell unconscious.

Meanwhile

Bill opened his eyes to look into a dark sunless sky. He sat up and his heart sank once he realized where he was. The wasteland that was once his home. "I'm back in Kipsimi." Bill took a short breath as he attempted to study himself. "Now isn't the time to panic Pines, you're here to find Pinetree. You may not know why he is here of all places but no matter you need to focus." Bill said. He got to his feet and brushed off the ashes on his gold trench coat. A shutter made its away down his spine. For all he knew those ashes were once demons. "Dipper!" Bill called out into the nothingness. He was only met with silence. Bill's lips pressed together in a pout. "What was I going to fucken expect? Him calling out my name? This realm stretches on for some time. For all I know he's on the complete other side of the realm. But in which direction? Not to mention there are no Birch trees here so I can't scan the realm to find him. Damn it! What am I going to do? I'm not going to just leave him here. He wouldn't leave me that's for sure."

He shook his head. "What am I worried about. If I use my magic Dipper would see it and send up a flare of his own." Bill held up his hand and shot a blue flame in the sky.

Meanwhile with Dipper

Dipper looked up in the sky when a bright light shot up into the air. "I-I recognize that blue flame, Bill!" Dipper lifted his hand over his head. But no flame left it. He brought his hand down in front of him. "My magic? What happened?" Dipper asked. "Well I guess I'm going old school on this shit!" Using his figures, he drew the alchemy symbol for fire. "Flamebro!" The symbol came to life with warm blue flames. His flames. Dipper held his hand up and the flames shot up into the sky.

Suddenly Dipper begun to cough violently as blood slipped down his chin. His knees buckled under him as he collapsed into the ashes.

Back in the bunker

Azazel stirred from his unconscious state. He felt an overwhelming feeling of discomfort. He touched his forehead, that seemed to be where the origin of his discomfort steamed up from. He was surprised when he felt gaze on his forehead. He brought his hand back down to his side. He was lying down on one of the cots in the bunker. His mind wondered back and remembered the wind of Dipper's wings that hurdled him into the concrete floor of the bunker. He'd been human at the time that Dipper had attacked him. It might've made sense why he'd been hurt severely in the fight with Dipper. If he was human the spell from the book of Zarif might not have healed the wound and allow him to recover quickly. That was something now he needed to take note of for the future. He attempted to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the cot but found when he got up half way he had to lay back down from the migraine he had _. "Well that's just fucking peachy now isn't it? What am I supposed to do now? Stupid Pinetree. I can't believe I was beat by that low life scum."_ Azazel muttered to himself.

"So, what are you not going to do next time Azazel?" Azazel rolled his eyes as he looked over to his right. A human stood with her arms crossed as her tail swished back and forth impatiently. Azazel growled at her. She grinned. "Azazel, please. If you think that's supposed to intimidate me you're sorely mistaken." She walked over. "Now then let's have a look at this wound." She pulled over a chair. She begun undressing the gaze from his forehead. Azazel tried to smack her hand away but one look from her crimson red eyes killed that idea very quick. Hellhounds took protecting their masters very seriously. However, Ember was special. He'd given her some of his magic as a gift for her. This allowed her to shift to a human shape, as well as cast high level spells along with her powers from being a Hellhound.

She removed the last of the gaze and laid it on the table next to the cot. She looked the wound over. "It looks like since you shifted back to your demon form the wound is healing quicker now. Though it's not perfect yet. I'm going to wrap it one more time and it should be healed after that. Oh, and I brought you something for your migraine." Ember said as she begun wrapping Azazel's forehead again. Another growl from Azazel. "I don't need help I can do it on my own!" Ember shook her head. "Says the Prince of Hell that can't sit up at the moment without nearly vomiting." Azazel scoffed. "Yeah well, maybe I don't want to get up. Did you think about that?" She smiled at him. "Azazel you hate sitting still. It got to the point the King had to give you a dagger to play with because you couldn't sit still in debriefings if they where long. You are the definition of a hyperactive demon." Azazel pressed his lips together. "Jerk." Azazel muttered. "Bitch." Ember wittily replied. Azazel gave up and didn't talk while she wrapped his head. Once she was done she snapped her clawed fingers and a glass of water appeared on the table. She opened a bottle and put two blue gel pills onto her hand. She helped Azazel to a reasonable position and put the pills in his mouth before getting him to drink the water to shallow the pills. He did and she lied him back down. "Now then get some rest. Those should help you." Ember said as she begun to walk away. "Ember?" Azazel called. She turned. "Yes, my Prince?" She asked. "T-thank you." Azazel forced out. She bowed. "I will always serve you my Prince. No need to thank me, for it is my job to tend to your needs." She said before leaving.

Azazel looked up at the ceiling, before closing his eyes.

Meanwhile back with Bill

Bill raced over the ashed ground beneath his feet. All he could think was that he had to get to Dipper by any means necessary, and unlike Dipper and Aurora he wasn't fortune enough to have a set of wings of his own and levitating as a human took a whole other kind of balance then what he knew from being a demon. He had to be close know. Right? Bill slowed his pace to a slow jog. He was tired and his lungs burned with protest from the ashes that'd he'd kicked up while he ran. He looked around. "Dipper!" Bill called out in a scratchy voice. No response. "Fuck! Where is he?" Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Dipper!" He raced over to him. Blood dripped down Dipper's face. Bill attempted to wake him up. He shook Dipper's body. "Hey, Pinetree get up." He didn't stir. Bill pressed his pointer finger and middle finger on Dipper's neck. Thankfully there was a small pulse. "You're alive, for now. So why is he unconscious and have blood dripping down from his mouth?" Bill wondered. Dipper begun coughing as he woke up and spat out more blood onto the ground. "Dipper?! Are you alright?!" Bill gasped as he tried to bring down the panic he had over being startled by Dipper's sudden wakefulness. Dipper coughed as he slowly looked up to see Bill. Dipper spat the extra blood out of his mouth. He focused his attention back onto Bill. "Boy am I glad to see you, Bill. I need to know am I awake or asleep?" Bill answered. "Asleep. If I had to guess the black flames did damage to your subconscious. You're awake in your mind, which just so happens to look like how I left my home." Dipper's heart sunk as the words left Bill's mouth. "So, I really did get consumed by the black flames, and I really am asleep; stuck in your realm...with no magic."

Bill stilled. "No... magic?" Dipper nodded slowly. The look of fear that found itself on Bill's face, made Dipper question if stating that he had no magic was such a smart move on his part. Dipper coughed violently again as he coughed up more blood. And clearly something else was very wrong. What that problem was, was beyond Dipper's knowledge. He just knew that he shouldn't be coughing up blood.

Dipper held up his hands. "Woah, don't let yourself think about a worst-case scenario Bill. I might just be going through magic withdrawal, I've experienced it before when I first started controlling my magic. You remember, that don't you?" Bill breathed a sigh. "Yes, I do remember that Pinetree. Yes, you couldn't use magic for some time, but you never coughed up blood!" Dipper nodded. "True, however I used the black flames which use up a higher amount of magic. Moreover, if I lost control I wouldn't consider my limit to stop using the black flames as a weapon; because the loss of control I probably did pass my limit sustainably. A possible side effect is the prolonged sleep cycle as my body tries to heal itself, which is taking an extended amount of time which could be connected to the loss of magic. If I had my magic my body would heal itself much quicker then in my current state. The damage to my mind's subconscious could be due to a prolonged exposure to the intensity of the black flames heat and power. Like Aurora explained to us, the flames were never designed to be controlled. They were designed to destroy. I'm really at this point trying to think about this all rationally." Dipper explained.

Bill considered Dipper's theory. It seemed like it fit. Though nether of them really knew for certain if the theory was right or not, and at the moment it seemed like that was the only one either of them had. Bill shook his head from left to right. "Let's say for the sake of your current predicament that your theory is right, Pinetree? If it really is magic withdrawal in possibly one of its more riskful stages; but I could feel that unbalance. But I don't, now it might just be because I'm no longer in your mind, but since I've been close to you since I joined you and the others I've always been able to feel your magic. At this point I still do. Only problem is that it's corrupted again." Bill said to Dipper.

Part of Dipper felt a ping of fear. His skin crawled. "Okay...now say you're right, Bill. And that gut feeling of yours is right that my magic is corrupted. Can you fix it?" Dipper asked in reply. Bill simply shook his head. "Hypothetically I could fix it but- in your current state repeating the same action I did in both scenarios, both mentally and with the black flames are both far too much a risk to your wellbeing. I'd prefer not interfering at this point unless I have to. It's safer that way."

"Humm? Sounds to me like you'd rather avoid the conflict. To bad that's going to be a little hard. Black flames mark of binding!" Dipper said as he threw Bill backwards.

A black Pinetree with flames around it appeared on Bill's hand. Bill looked up at Dipper. His form had changed to that of his demon self with black flames surrounding him. He grinned darkly. "Didcha miss me? Admit it you missed me Pines." Bill stared at him crossly. "Far from it! Seeing this side of you pains me because all I see is myself! What I did in this place. _**I DON'T WANT THAT FOR YOU MASON!**_ I don't want to watch a bright young man fall into the pit of darkness like I did so foolishly; because of something someone else did to me."

Dipper put his hands on his hips. "Hahaha," Dipper breathed a sigh as he caught his breath. "Oh, trust me, I'm well aware of your actions here, and I must say; your assault by purging those of this realm showed just how powerful you are with the flames. I humbly can't compare myself to your raw power. I can control the flames sure, but I was unsuccessful to have actually killed with the flames where's you've done just that, I had an opportunity but you and that Angel took it away from me!" Dipper explained.

Bill shook his head wildly _ **. "DON'T YOU EVER PRAISE THE ACTIONS I MADE CENTURIES AGO! WHAT I DID WAS SELFISH AND UNPRESENTED! I KILLED SO MANY DEMONS, A LOT OF THEM I KNEW! I KILLED MY OWN FAMILY FOR AXALOTOL'S SAKE! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF AND I CAN NEVER APOLOGIZE FOR MY CRIME! YOU'VE NEVER KNOWN TRUE LOSS! YOU'VE NEVER SEEN SOMEONE YOU KNOW BURN AWAY INTO ASHES! SO, DON'T YOU DARE SAY WHAT I DID WAS GOOD! IT WASN'T AND I HAVE TO KEEP RELIVING MY FUCKING NIGHTMARE OVER AND OVER AGAIN; WITH NO SIGHT OF IT EVER ENDING! THE DIPPER I KNOW WOULD NEVER SAY ANYTHING REMOTELY LIKE THAT! I WILL NOT STAND BY AND WATCH YOU FALL. I WAS HOPING NOT TO HAVE TO INTERFERE BUT YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE! BLACK FLAMES!"**_ Bill screamed. His body took on his black flames state. His black and crimson eyes looked into Dipper's yellow eyes. Dipper winced. Bill didn't care. One shot would reset Dipper completely. Now would have to be that time, because the longer he stayed in this form the longer the memory would repeat itself in his mind.

Dipper readied himself for Bill's attack. "Let's see just how far your willing to go to stop me before your demon side over takes your human mind Pines!?" Dipper said with an over confident grin. Bill ran at Dipper with black flames wrapping around his hands.

Dipper snapped his fingers and black flames engulf themselves in front of Bill who had to stop short. Bill growled. Dipper grinned. "The more distance we have between us the better it is for me. After all, I'm well aware of what you can do to me with those flames when it comes to eradicating corruption; and I'm not about ready to lose this power. To bad really? Not for me of course but for you, not so much." Dipper purred. Bill held out his hand and the flames vanished. Dipper looked confused. Bill closed the gap between them. Dipper gritted his teeth. "Shit!" He fazed but to late Bill grabbed his arm and cancelled out his action. Dipper tried to get his arm free but to no success. Bill put his hand on Dipper's head. He screamed as his body begun to take its human shape. His yellow slit eyes slowly became pupils again, going from their harsh gold coloring to a more subtle brown gold. He looked up at Bill's face, his eyes were fully black with red veins and crimson red pupils. Along with the black veins that covered his face. His hair was crimson red, and his cloths were black and crimson red. He remembered this look. This was Bill's black flames form. Bill hated this form, so why was he using it? Dipper attempted to speak, to ask Bill what he was doing. Though no words came to his mouth, his mouth and throat felt raw and dry. All he could do is look up at Bill as his mind felt like it was imploding in on itself.

Bill removed his hand from Dipper's forehead. His mind swam wildly as his demon self tried to overtake his mind. Bill refused and forced himself to return to his human form. Bill collapsed to his hands and knees. His sickening memory of the black flames filled his mind and senses. Tears slipped down Bill's cheeks like they always did. His body trembled from the fear and shock. His breaths were uneven, quick and heavy. This was the price he had to pay in order to use the flames as a weapon, but that was no way to live if the flames made such a large impact on his mental health. But he succeeded in his task of eradicating the corruption left by the black flames and that was all that mattered to Bill at this time. He could manage the memory although not as well as he would hope to one day soon. He lifted his head to look at Dipper. "Are...you...okay, Pinetree?" Bill asked breathlessly. Dipper tried to answer but no words left his mouth for a second time. Dipper touched his throat. _'Why can't I speak? It makes no sense?'_ Dipper thought. Bill tried to get to his feet. His body wouldn't respond. "Dame it! I get it I'm in shock but now is not the time for you to stop listening to me legs." He forced himself to his feet despite there protest. He slowly walked over to Dipper. He then knelt down next to Dipper. Who tried to speak again. No words. _**'OH, FOR FUCKS SAKE! JUST TALK DAME IT! I KNOW HOW TO FUCKING DO THAT DON'T I?**_ _Do I? Oh...dear. I don't remember. I know what I want to say but my voice can't produce the words.'_ Dipper brought his hand up to his mouth before making symbols with his hands to talk. "I can't talk, my voice doesn't know how to form words. Any particular reason why that might've happened?" Dipper asked through sign language. Guilt added to the pre-existing guilt from his memory. "My flames might've caused a chain reaction that might just so happened to do more then just stop the corruption done by the black flames." Bill openly admitted. Dipper gritted his teeth. His expression was angry. Bill held up his hands. "I-I didn't mean to do that intentionally Pinetree, you know I don't know what I'm doing with the black flames. I was only trying to repeat whatever I did in my cave yesterday. That's all." Dipper's expression softened. "Just fix your mistake, Hun. I'd like to be able to talk again." Dipper responded in sign language. Bill nodded. "R-right...fix it...I can do that...I think?" Dipper glared at him. "Bill, you _can_ fix this right?" Dipper asked him in sign language. "Uhhhhhh. I've never really...tried before? This scenario...never's come up?" Bill said honestly. Dipper shook his head wildly in disbelief. "Just do something Bill!"

"Okay, okay. Relax a bit. I'm working on it." Bill muttered. Bill put his hand on Dipper's forehead. A minute passed and Bill removed his hand. "Well? Did that work?" Bill asked. "I think so," Dipper spoke. "Well there's your answer Bill." Dipper said as words left his mouth. Bill sighed in relief. "Thank the Axolotl for that." Dipper slapped Bill- though from an outside perspective it was more like a weak tap to the back of Bill's head- the sudden tap made Bill jump. "The fuck was that for Pinetree?" Bill hissed. "Jeez Bill you're acting like I actually assaulted you. Please it was a light slap. Besides in my opinion you knew that was coming." Bill glared at him. "Yeah well- shut up Pinetree." Dipper chuckled. "Not even a witty comeback. Jeez Bill that's depressing." Bill lowered his head. Dipper noticed his tears. Suddenly he remembered that Bill had used his black flames self. Dipper immediately changed gears from poking fun at Bill to holding his hand. "You're still seeing that memory, aren't you Bill?" He nodded. "Yeah, I am. As painful as it is to keep seeing it over and over all the time I just need to learn to coop with it." He explained. Dipper knew Bill was right, yet he knew just how badly this memory really was to Bill; and despite the small reassurance that Bill had made saying he needed to get used to the memory-expressly seeing as the memory was so well rooted in Bill's brain- that it would never leave him. Why would it leave? It was a traumatic memory in which many demons died at one time. Bill had to live with the guilt of that memory. That naturally had to be said and done, there was no optioning out of that at this point in time or maybe ever.

Bill sighed shaking his head once more. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. What I did I can't change. So why should I continue to let it hinder me. So, what if it makes me ill, so what if it makes me cry. That's what humans do, that's the response to a memory like that; and with the support of loved ones those memories eventually fade away. That is exactly my hope." Bill said finally.

Dipper nodded. "If that's your goal then I'll do whatever I can to help you get there." Bill smiled. "Thanks, Mason."

Dipper's body begun to fade away. Bill looked into Dipper's eyes with worry. "Don't worry, Bill. I'm waking up." He said with a soft smile. His smile calmed Bill's nerves. He nodded slowly. "See you when you wake up, Pinetree." Bill said as he disappeared. Dipper looked around him one last time before he disappeared.

Meanwhile

Aurora looked around. A moment ago, she was in the kitchen of the mystery shack, but now she was in a familiar home she knew well. She turned to look at the man behind her. "It's about time I got my chance to speak to you, Axolotl." Aurora said as she floated over to him. He gave her a forced smile. "I know you're still mad with me for not stopping Azazel from taking your soul from my heaven. I realize just how traumatic this is for you to return to the world you left many years ago. I need you to understand that you being there with both boys is necessary if not vital. They both are struggling with their changes. Dipper as you know will become a demon when he dies, as for Bill being human with emotions that he once never had is very difficult for him to bear the weight on his own, Dipper knows only somethings about Bill where's you've known him much longer then him. Bill looks to you both for guidance. Just as Dipper is searching for answers to his new self. All three of you have grown since this all began. Though I'm not sure if you've really realized this growth? That's what I'm curious about." The Axolotl explained.

Aurora lowered her head as she thought about his explanation. She shook her head. "As much as I love seeing Bill again, and meeting my present family, I'm still supposed to be dead. I was a fallen angel until you sent me my Angel Blade. Having my wings again brings me a sense of peace. But so much of what we originally prophesied has changed. Not to mention Azazel's far more powerful and intelligent. He made it so he can't be hurt or killed. He's liquid shadows. You can't kill that." Aurora said honestly. "Doubt clouds the mind young Aurora. Never believe there is no way to do something just because other things have failed in the past. Even black magic can't save the life of it's caster. No one spell is too powerful, they can be forbidden, but should that magic release itself into the world there will always be a way to cancel it out. It is just how the balance works; and I assure you Azazel can and will be killed." The Axolotl corrected.

Aurora stood looking at him in disbelief. "Oh my God you're serious. That's your serious face. How do we kill him or better yet how does Azazel die, who kills him Axolotl?" Aurora asked. The Axolotl shook his head. "I can't tell you that kind of information, as much as it pains me to do Aurora." She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, that's bullshit and we both know it. You can tell me but you won't because you're the type of God that won't stick his tail in a situation all for the sake of knowledge of the future. I get it, there are limitless futures and possible out there, but every piece of information we can get, gets us all the closer to being your champions. But with-holding information from your prophet -who of which you've trained- might I add; doesn't really tell me you trust me." Aurora explained as she crossed her arms. The Axolotl looked away. "The black flames." Aurora looked confused. "What about them?" She asked. "The black flames will be what will kill Azazel." The Axolotl clarified. "So, it'll be either Dipper or Bill who will kill Azazel. But to be honest Bill's not a fan of the black flames. So, it'll be Dipper that'll kill him. To be honest that comes as more of a shock. Dipper's not really the type of guy who would kill someone. So, if that's true...what would lead Dipper to such a breaking point?" Aurora pondered. She looked up but she was back in the kitchen of the mystery shack. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Really Axolotl?" Aurora hissed. "There you are, where'd you go off too?" Mabel asked as she walked into the kitchen. "I was with the Axolotl. Sorry. Couldn't control that." Aurora said scratching her head. "Nah don't worry about it. I'm just happy you're okay, and you're safe." Mabel said with a smile. Aurora smiled back at her. "Thanks Mabel."

Upstairs with Bill

Dipper sat with his back against the headboard of his bed. Bill sat in the chair next to his bed. Dipper took in a sharp breath before breathing out a sigh. His body hurt quite substantially. And it was physically clear as to why. His body was still somewhat burned from the use of the black flames. Bill shook his head. "I still can't get over how you don't have any repercussions after using the black flames." Dipper shrugged but winced. "Other then the burns, yeah I'm completely fine." Bill rolled his eyes. "Well lucky you. Some of us have to live with guilt." Dipper grinned. "I haven't killed someone now have I?" Bill's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck you. Don't go there." Bill hissed with venom in his tone. "I did go there, how does it feel?" Bill placed his hand on Dipper's burns. "Fuck! Okay I'm sorry." Dipper muttered as a few pain-filled tears slipped down his face. "That's what I thought asshole." Bill snapped as he removed his hand from Dipper's burns. "Owwww," Dipper breathed in again trying to regulate just how much pain he could bear with. "Please don't do that again, 3rd degree burns hurt really badly. And this is even after Aurora healed most of them. The only reason I've got them again was because I got consumed again when I was in my subconscious. The possess of trying to heal them on my own is taking some time. Time that I wish I didn't need to take. Then again even if I am in my demon form the flames still have an effect on this form of myself. The flames were meant to be given to a demon. I don't think they were ever intendent to be used by a human." Dipper muttered. Bill nodded. "That is reasonable. I never knew what humans were until I found myself here in this realm. But there was one problem. I couldn't take a physical form here like I could back in my home dimension. So, I devised a way to regain that form and power with the portal; it took a few tries to have someone make me the portal. Obviously not Aurora, and that was only because I took an interest in her because she was like me, in the terms of being highly intelligent, and had magic of course. I made a deal with her so we could work together. The terms of our deal were that I would teach her everything I knew about my knowledge, strategy, and magic, and in turn she taught me the knowledge of her world and to allow me to know what it was like to be human. She took the deal and that's how your background started, how your family's name will always tie back to that day we made our deal. Because Aurora tripped over a root of a Pinetree and had one on her skirt, add on the fact her last name was Pines, I gave her the nickname Pinetree. Just like the nickname I use with you. The identical copy of Aurora. Now the only difference between the two of you that stands out that's not as obvious as the fact she is female and you're male is that Aurora's an Angel and you're a Demon. A thought just accrued to me and I can't help but chuckle at the thought now. Aurora the Angel and Dipper the Demon. Its ironic that the type of creatures you are relate to the first letter of your names." Bill said. Dipper broke up laughing despite the pain from his burns. "Holy crap that's great. I never thought about that. That is ironic if not stupidly obvious. I don't know if that would have been planned or was just noticed. Either way that's fucking amazing." Dipper breathed finally after he stopped laughing along with Bill.

The door opened and Aurora and Mabel walked in. "Nice to see you awake Mason." Aurora said with a small smile. "Tell me about it, the way you were when you came back to the shack was unbelievable. You were covered in burns. When Bill and Aurora told us, what happened to you and what you did we couldn't believe it. The fact that when the black flames consumed you, you had the strength to nearly completely crush Grunkle Ford's skull. And before you ask Aurora healed him and Gideon from the fight. Everyone is safe. Though you nearly killed Aurora." Mabel explained. Dipper winced. "I- what?" He struggled to let the words register. He didn't have any recollection of the time he had been consumed. He knew he had been but he didn't know what had happened while he had been under their influence. This was the first he'd heard of the events of the flames corruption to his mind. And now upon hearing it, it didn't seem real. He'd never hurt his friends and family. So, hearing all this came off as a shock to him. "You don't have memory of it, do you?" Aurora said as she and Mabel took up a place next to Bill at Dipper's bedside. Dipper looked away. "I remember that something happened to me involving the black flames, Bill told me I was consumed by the black flames. But no, I don't have any memory of being controlled by the black flames. I don't remember doing any of that." Bill looked at Aurora. And pointed at Dipper. "Aurora explain to me why he doesn't remember jackshit about what he did under the influence of the black flames and I do? At what point is that fair?" Bill complained." She just patted his shoulder. "Bill honey, for starters you and Mason are two different people. Secondly you killed demons under the influence of the flames. Where's Dipper wasn't successful in killing someone. I believe if he did succeed as you did on that horrible day in your life; I'm positive he too would remember the crime he committed. Because the flames feed off of a being's negativity. If it's user has negativity or shows weakness the flames can use that as leverage."

Bill looked back at Dipper. "What do you think?" Bill asked. "Why the Hell are you asking me? How am I supposed to know that kind of stuff? I mean maybe my demon self might know but I rather avoid shifting seeing as I haven't fully recovered nor do we know what kind of damage was done to my demon side, if I'm still me or if the flames have more control over it, and I don't know about you, but I am not prepared to figure that out just yet." Dipper said. Mabel nodded. "I kind of agree with my brother on this one. Black Flames Demon Dipper is someone I really prefer not to have a run in with, expressly after seeing what he can do to a human or in this case two spell casters and an Angel." Dipper frowned. "I'm so sorry Aurora if I hurt you. I didn't mean to." Aurora held up her hand. "No need to apologize, Dipper. Besides I should apologize for having to kick you in the groin. Though it didn't have such a long effect on you. Give or take a minute and a half?" Dipper looked confused. "Wait are you serious? Under the black flames influence not even that slowed me down?" Aurora nodded. "Well that's difficult for me to believe, but you're not lying. I can tell." Dipper said. "Anyways let's see what I can do to finish healing those wounds of yours, Dipper?" Aurora said as she placed her fingers on his forehead. His burns disappeared and only left a bit of scaring. Dipper sighed. "Thank you, Aurora." She winked. "No problem Dipper. Always happy to help out my family."

Mabel looked at Bill. She noticed now that his hands were trembling slightly. "Hey Bill, are you alright? Your hands are shaking." She asked. Bill quickly folded them. "What do you mean? They're not shaking. I'm perfectly fine." Bill fibbed. Clearly no one in the room believed that lie. Bill breathed a sigh. "I used the black flames earlier when I went to help Dipper in his subconscious. I'm still not quite back to calm state of mind. Hence why I'm still having a panic attack which is causing my hands to tremble. There's your honest truth, you three. I hope your happy."

"Panic attack? Over using the black flames? I mean it kind of makes sense seeing as you did kill with them." Mabel said aloud as she thought about it. "Yeah and trust me it isn't fun." Bill muttered. "Anyways, moving past that, you all should head downstairs, I'll join you in a bit after I get my bearings." Dipper said. "Okay, sure. See you in a bit." Bill said as he got up and kissed his forehead. Before the three of them left the room. Dipper removed his covers from his legs and put his feet on the floor. He took a breath; before he stood up. He slowly walked out of his room down the hall to the bathroom. After he finished he washed his hands. He splashed water on his face. When he looked up into the mirror he backed away hitting his back against the wall. Within the mirror was his demon self. He smiled. "This can't be happening I'm human, I'm not in my demon form, so how am I seeing my demon self in the mirror?" Dipper said shaking his head. "Oh, but it is, the look on your face thinks I'm controlled by the flames. That isn't the case, Dipper. You needn't worry about such things. Besides, you're afraid, afraid of what I- you might do if you shift to become me! We both know if we continue to fear the flames they will consume us once more. We have control of them. We always have! They're our only chance at winning this, they've got to be!" Demon Dipper said. Dipper's mouth moved as he spoke. "I'm going through a psychiatric break. I've got to be, there is no way we both can have control at the same time!" He said. "If I had the intention to bring you harm or control you I would've done so by now! You know that I can force my will over yours to take control. As you can clearly see that's not my intention. So why have I shown myself to you? I did it so you know that we can't lose control over the flames again. The next time we might not be so fortunate. I wanted to look myself in the eyes and tell myself that! I get it, this is super confusing to you, but I needed to tell you that! Regardless of what the outcome might be. I need to know that you understand what I'm telling you, Dipper?!" Demon Dipper said. Dipper took in a breath. "I-I understand. I know I need to keep control over the black flames. I-it's not like I don't already know that. S-so why would I need to tell myself something I already know?" Dipper asked. His demon self opened his wings as wide as they could go. His eyes shinning bright gold. Dipper grasped. "Because you need to see just what happens when even I lose control!" He undid his black lace tie and showed his neck. Harsh markings ran up his neck only stopping where his collar covered it. He redid the lace tie. "A demon can control the flames, barely. But because I'm still human I guess it still affects me. This is exactly why I need you to understand we can't afford to lose control again, because I can't guarantee that we both will be alright afterwards." Demon Dipper said. Dipper was silent. Demon Dipper faded away and Dipper's human reflection appeared in the mirror. Bill opened the door and immediately dropped to Dipper's side. "Fuck, I knew it! I knew something had happened. I felt something was wrong with you, Dipper look at me; what happened to you?" Dipper just looked at the mirror trembling. " _ **PINETREE!**_ Look at me! What happened?" No response. Bill waved his hand in front of Dipper's face. No reaction or acknowledgement. _**"AURORA! GET UP HERE!"**_ Bill called. Aurora ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Aurora, he's in shock. I don't think he knows we're here." Bill said to her. She waved her hand in front of his face. No reaction. "Bill, I want you to take his hand and hold it." Aurora said as she instructed Bill on what she wanted him to do. Bill nodded and compiled by putting his hand into Dipper's. Bill could feel his heart beating at a quick pace. "Dipper if you can hear my voice I'd like you to squeeze your left hand as tight as you can." Aurora said. Dipper squeezed his hand softly. Bill looked up at Aurora and nodded. The squeeze was good news but would it last? "Good, to know you can hear me, now Dipper I need you to squeeze your left hand again once to say that you're alright, and twice if you're not." Aurora asked. Dipper squeezed his left hand twice. Bill held up two fingers. "Good, now then Dipper I need to know what happened to you, you need to tell us what's happened." Dipper squeezed Bill's hand twice. Again, Bill held up two fingers. "Is that you telling us you can't speak, because you're in shock?" Aurora asked. One squeeze. Bill held up one finger. "Dipper you need to talk. I know that might be difficult for you, but please try too. If you don't we can't help you." Aurora said. Dipper squeezed Bill's hand tightly. Bill winced. "Dipper, Hun...you've had to have seen something to make you get to this state of mind. I know what it's like to go into shock after losing control or using the black flames. If you saw something like that you need to tell us." Dipper slowly lifted his right hand and pointed at the mirror. "I- saw- myself- but- I -wasn't- human." Dipper forced out. Bill looked at his reflection. "You saw your demon form, in the mirror?" Dipper nodded slowly.

Bill looked at Aurora with worry. Dipper had only ever seen his demon form in a book, but he'd never seen the real deal of what he'd become. Sure, he had some memory of what he'd done as a demon but only if he'd been summoned. If Dipper saw his demon form there had to have been a reason he'd prompt himself to speak to Dipper, if he had to guess Dipper might not have come away from the corruption of the black flames as Scott free as they had originally predicted. Dipper's human body had been burned up, so maybe his demon side wasn't so lucky to come out unscathed. Maybe if the flames didn't kill, they'd attack the next best thing, the demon who possessed them. But if that was the case; that could mean that hypothetically the black flames were sentient in some way. He wouldn't put it past the demons who had given him the black flames to begin with. Their plan was to detonate the flames when he got close to the Council. If all that was the case then Dipper could very well be in danger.

"Bill?" Bill looked back at Dipper and gave him his full attention. "I-I need you to summon my demon side, there's something you both need to...see. I- there's no possible way I could explain what I saw. Let alone know if what I saw was real or not." Dipper said. Bill looked uneasy with the suggestion. "Only if you're sure you want to do this." Dipper nodded in response. Bill sighed. "Okay, since you're sure about this. Demon Dipper awake!"

Dipper's blue sweater shifted to his trench coat and white collared top with his lace tie, his grey pants became black and his blue shoes became purple grey boots. His eyes changed from their gold iris to full yellow eyes with slit pupils. Bill still held his hand. Dipper looked at Aurora and Bill. "Why am I," he breathed a sigh. "Let me guess; Dipper asked you to talk to me?" Demon Dipper questioned. "Something along those lines. He said you showed him something, he wanted us to see it." Bill said to Dipper. The demon nodded his head in acknowledgement. He undid his tie and pulled down his collared white shirt. Bill gasped when he saw the marks running along Dipper's neck. The black flames had left their mark that was for damn sure. The flames had written something on his neck in abyssal. "Let this be a lesson, fail or resist a second time to kill like a good pet or else the next time you won't be as fortunate; the next time you'll burn to ash!" Bill said with an empty pit just continuing to grow in his stomach as he read. Dipper stilled. "Wait, the flames wrote that message to me? But that would mean they're sentient. But that couldn't be possible; could it?" Bill shrugged. "I was thinking about that, but what I just read only backs up that disturbing theory. However; if I'm going to be brutally honest, I wouldn't put it past the demons who made the flames. Another possibly might be that the flames could be an extension of our soul. Though I haven't found any evidence to prove that theory like I can with the sentience theory." Bill explained. Dipper looked at Aurora. "You knew about the flames Aurora, are they sentient?" He asked. Aurora could only shake her head. "I- don't know, even my knowledge of the flames is limited. But I do agree with Bill on this one, with a warning like that; there's really no way to describe how the burns on your neck actually say words in abyssal. Only demons know the language. And the flames were in fact created for a demon to be their vessel. If we were speaking rationally here, the flames depend on negative emotions, like fear, anger, loneliness, hatred, and sadness to live and feed off of. By doing that it makes the flames all the more powerful. There isn't really any other kind of evidence that would lead me to believe otherwise." Aurora said. Dipper touched his neck where the warning was written. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror. His yellow eyes reflected the light brilliantly. A memory of his life past him by. Memory of what he'd done in that clearing with Aurora, Ford, and Gideon. As well as Bill stabbing him through the gut. He remembered it- not well naturally- but that won't change anything seeing as he still remembered a memory he originally couldn't remember. Dipper slowly got to his feet; Bill followed through getting up with Dipper as he still held his left hand. "Are you going to be alright?" Bill asked as he let go of Dipper's hand. Dipper nodded. "I'll be fine, Bill. So long as I don't lose control over the black flames again." Bill shook his head. "I believe you Dipper, but I'm still worried." Dipper put his hand on Bill's shoulder. "You have every right to worry about me Bill, after all you've seen the true power behind the flames. I can't afford to fear the black flames. But you rarely use them, so they can't take control if you don't use them." Bill looked away. "That's just it, I can't really control them like you can, Pinetree. I don't have the power too. Every time I try something bad normally ends up happening or I have to see that painful memory." Dipper nodded. "I know you can't control the flames Bill, but that's still no excuse to not try. You can control the flames, but you're scared to lose control and hurt your family. Bill one of your family members can control those same flames."

"The last time I attempted to use the flames you brainwashed me to be able to work off your soul length to keep me calm, that wasn't my own pure control. That was you handicapping me. If I'm going to learn how to control the black flames I'll do it on my own accord. With no help from you to get me over my fear with magic. This has to happen by myself. If I don't figure this all out on my own I'll never get over my fear; now will I?" Bill explained in irritation.

Dipper looked away even more now, ashamed and refusing to meet Bill's eyes. The tone of his voice gave a clear indication that he was extremely disappointed in Dipper for what he'd done a day or two ago. At this point so much shit had happened that it was hard to remember what happened in the past few days. But here they stood, talking about the black flames again. Back to the belief he had in Bill to control the black flames like he could. Back to Bill wanting to control them but letting his fear run wild and unchecked.

Dipper forced himself to look at Bill. Still he felt Bill's harsh gaze staring him down. It made Dipper feel weak at the mere sight of the look. Dipper had to lower his head again. "Can't bring yourself to look at me, can you Pinetree. Is it because you know you're wrong?" Bill hissed. Dipper winced. "I was only trying to help, but you're right, I was wrong for what I did and I'm sorry." Bill clenched his teeth. "What was that? I couldn't actually tell if you were sincere about that apology seeing as you didn't look me in the eyes when you did it." Dipper braved up the courage to look up at Bill again. "I said you're right, I was wrong for what I did and I'm sorry, Bill."

Bill put his hand on Dipper's cheek and kissed his lips before withdrawing a moment later. "Thank you." Aurora smiled. "Just like old times, eh Bill? You're still soft and you just melt and its just hilariously adorable. The look in your eyes just are these bright happy stars. Glad to see that side of you hadn't changed." Bill blushed. "Yeah well, I'm a dork when it comes to anything involving romance. You and Dipper are the only two people I've had any romantic relationship with. Isn't it better that I'm cuddly instead of overbearing and let my kinks dictate my relationship?" Aurora nodded. "Yup pretty much."

Suddenly all three gripped their heads as loud voices echoed in their minds. "The fuck is going on? What's these well of voices saying?" Bill hissed. They all disappeared.

Elsewhere

Aurora, Bill and Dipper appeared in the bunker. They saw a young woman with horns and a tail. Dipper immediately recognized her. "Ember!" He hissed. She licked the blood off of her finger before drawing her attention back onto the three people before her. "Why hello there, Dipper Pines. I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again. Do you know why you're here?" She said as she put her clawed hands on her hips. Dipper bearded his teeth. "I can only guess that you summoned me because of Azazel. Am I wrong?" Ember grinned. "Hum, smart and a demon. I can see why my Prince has taken such an interest in you. Though that's besides the point. You left in quite the hurry now didn't you, Dipper Pines? After you attacked my Prince you took your opportunity while he was unconscious to flee. You wouldn't think I wouldn't bring you back here to at least reclaim my Prince's honor, would you?" Dipper scoffed. "Don't bother, I could give two shits about Azazel's honor. If you really want it I surrender and cower before you oh great Ember, hellhound of Azazel Prince of Hell." Ember begun to laugh. Dipper narrowed his eyes. Bill and Aurora moved closer to Dipper. **"HAHAHAHA! YOU THINK I BELIEVE THAT BULLSHIT LIE? YOU'RE NOT THE TYPE OF DEMON TO SURRENDER, DIPPER PINES. YOU'RE LIKE AZAZEL IN THAT REGARD. YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE UNSCATHED!"** Ember snapped. Dipper growled. Bill held up his hand. "No Dipper, you're still recovering from the black flames, if you use them again who knows what might happen. You could lose control again." Bill muttered. Dipper looked to Bill. He was right, a fight right now using his flames, maybe even his power might trigger the flames to consume him again, and most definitely they'd take out anything in the immediate vicinity. Which included Aurora and Bill. Dipper gritted his teeth. "Fuck...I doubt I'm going to get much of a choice here Bill. Can I trust you two to have my back?" Dipper asked. Bill and Aurora nodded. "Of course, we've got your back Dipper." Aurora said. "We always will, Pinetree." Bill finished. Dipper nodded. "Alright he's the plan, stay close to me, Aurora your angelic magic and angel blade will be the most useful tools for this fight. So, you will focus on attack until you need to switch. Bill your magic will be used for defence. It's powerful because you can quickly regenerate in combat as we've seen before. I'll hang back and only get involved with my sword in close combat. Seeing as I only have to summon it. Sound good?" Dipper asked as he whispered the plan to his friends.

Bill and Aurora quickly got pulled away from Dipper. He gasped as he watched as they got pinned against septet walls. Ember grinned as she lowered her hands. "Little tidbit of advice, Dipper Pines; you're in the presence of a hellhound one of which you've fought with before. I could hear that plan of yours. Can't fight huh? I think that's a load of bullshit." Dipper gritted his teeth. "Damn it! I should have used telepathy to share my plan. That was my stupid mistake. Bill, Aurora; are you two alright?"

"Fucking peachy unless you count the fact that my body is experiencing at lest a few G's of weight on my chest which is making it hard to move. Latterly it feels like I'm in that spaceship ride at an exhibition or state fair." Bill groaned as he tried to move. Aurora looked like she was in pain. "Agh, she used gravity manipulation. Old Erath magic. Africa 1355 if my memory serves me right. The spell casters used the Erath to make their homes. Using their magic to lift heavy rocks, clay and to grow suitable crops. They could manipulate gravity of an object to make it lighter to move and heavier to keep it in place. I never thought it could work on biological beings. Only on things made from Erath compounds." Aurora stated.

Ember looked at Aurora. "My that is very interesting. Done your homework I see? Well I can't be too mad with that. Now if only you weren't a know it all Angel and just a demon or a spell caster I'd be even more impressed. Expeally seeing as that information I assume came way before your time and was on a whole other continent."

Aurora sneered. "I'm was born in 1883, from the year I was born there was a 528 years difference. And your right I shouldn't know that, but I didn't learn it as an Angel. I learned it as a spell caster, I learned it from Bill!"

Ember rolled her eyes. She began moving towards Dipper. His eyes widened. _'Shit, n-not good. Not good. What the fuck am I going to do? If she gets a hold of me in close combat I doubt I'll be able to get her off me; and if I'm not careful she could easily over power me seeing as I can't use my magic.'_

Dipper tried to think _. 'I don't have the ability to fight with my magic, I can fight with my sword but I risk being disarmed or being grabbed. She has teeth and claws; she also has the ability to breath fire and use spells clearly from the looks of it. If that's the case I'm clearly out matched here. Without Aurora and Bill my chance at winning could be at least 25% at best. I have my wings, so I could take to the air, but I doubt I could summon glyphs to bring forth weapons or creatures to fight on my behalf. That requires summoning magic. Which I can't afford to use out side of summoning my enchanted sword of knowledge. My options are very limited and if I get hurt I can't risk healing my wounds in case my magic fights back. Fuck! What plan do I really have? I've got to use my magic at some point I'll have no choice. I want to only use my magic once. So, I'll wait for her to leave me an opening, I'll only get one shot at this.'_

Ember stood before him. Dipper looked up at her. "Oh...hello. I didn't see you there...I'm just going to go. See ya!" Dipper flapped his wings to fly away but weight kept him on the ground. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Ember picked him up by the collar of his shirt before noticing the abyssal wording on Dipper's neck. "Let this be a lesson, fail or resist a second time to kill like a good pet or else the next time you won't be as fortunate; the next time you'll burn to ash!" She said. "Hum, how piacular. If I'm not mistaken you possess something called the black flames correct? I wonder with burns like that, are only there because of those same black flames."

Dipper narrowed his eyes. "How's about you mind your own damn fucking business, Ember." He hissed. "So that'd be a yes." Ember said with a grin. "In the wise words of Shakespeare: EAT ME!" Dipper growled. Ember laughed. "Ahahaha. You poor little confused demon. You think you're a rival to that of my Prince and dare I say it, to the King of Hell himself. Please. You're no better then the dirt you walk on, in any sort of rank. Now if you were loyal to that of Hell's leaders then you might just rank as a high class warrior assistant general to my Prince if he favored you, expressly following the fateful event of his original one's betrayal to my Prince and his King. Besides the point. Now then. I can't kill you, but I do have something in mind." Ember said. "And you're not in any position to resist either, Pinetree."

Dipper and Ember saw Azazel walking slowly towards them.

Bill struggled but more weight held him. "For fucks sake why is it so heavy?!" Aurora answered. "It's gravity Bill. Physics dictates that it is heavy, it's so there can be life."

Ember bowed her head to Azazel. Dipper growled. "Well I must admit, I'm surprised to see you up and walking Azazel." Azazel gleamed with excitement. "Oh my gosh I know right? It's amazing!" His excitement dropped as he pretended to gag. "Fucken hell I sounded so fucking dumb just now." Azazel rolled his eyes. "But in all seriousness, you did a number on my head. I could barely see straight when I came too. Never been knocked out cold before. Normally I'm the one doing that. I certainly didn't enjoy that experience I can tell you that much. But I know the perfect way to insure you learn your rightful place Pinetree." Azazel's lips drew back into a grin. Dipper winced. "What are you planning to do to me Azazel!?" Azazel lifted his hand. "I'm going to show you a whole other side of you. Let me show you what it really means to be a demon, lead by me!" He put his hand over Dipper's face and he screamed.

He felt himself slipping away from his own control. He felt Azazel's will taking hold of his mind and body. _'I have to- focus! I can't afford to lose-control! Bill, Aurora...they'll be in danger! I can't- I musn't- I'm sorry.'_

Azazel removed his hand. "Hahahaha hahahaha hahahahaha! That's right Pinetree, you just submitted your will to mine. Now it's my turn to play dirty, and I'll do that by making you attack your family starting with those two! Ember release all three of them!" Azazel ordered. Ember brought her fists together and the weight holding all three of them released.

Aurora pulled out her angel blade and her angel wings appeared. She flew over to Bill and held out her hand. Bill looked at her. "I don't need protecting, Aurora." Aurora looked over her shoulder. "So, are you saying you're going to fight Dipper?" Bill winced. "I was hoping not to." Aurora shook her head. "Then yes you do need protecting."

Azazel pointed at them. "Now then, as your Prince I order you to attack these intruders!" Dipper bowed to Azazel. "As you wish, my Prince." He summoned his blue sword and raced towards Bill and Aurora. Aurora readied herself. Dipper went to slash her. "Arcane art: frozen time!" Dipper stopped and so did everything else. She walked over to Dipper and put her hand on his forehead. "Time to wake up Dipper." The spell ended and she backed off as fast as possible when he tried to attack her. "I-I don't understand. Why didn't that work?" Aurora asked in disbelief. Azazel grinned. "Did you really think that freezing time and then trying to wake him up was going to work? He's under my will Aurora, he's mine to control."

Dipper stabbed Aurora through the chest. "Augh!?"

 **"AURORA!"** Bill screamed as Dipper pulled his sword out of her chest. She fell to the ground as blood dripped from her mouth. Bill fell to his knees and supported her head. Dipper went for him. Bill looked up as his eyes became full yellow with slits. "Li nocs himdi nish wayi Aurora diey bi sidring wit Azazel or will nocs to nocer senier and corm home wirth me?!" Dipper winced as his sword disappeared. Azazel stood unmoving like Ember. All of them knew what was just said but none of them wanted to say anything. "Bold words Bill, very bold. But it's not like they matter now do they? Pinetree attack Bill!" Azazel ordered. Dipper didn't move. Aurora looked up at Bill. He held his hand over her wound. "Guardian of healing limi est eh mendo." The wound healed. He looked back at Dipper. "Well? What's your answer, Mason?" Dipper lowered his head and got to his knees. Azazel growled. "Get up Pinetree! You follow my will!" He looked back at Azazel. "I made my choice. Oh, and by the way, that control, broke. I don't follow you Azazel I never will!" Dipper put his hands on both Aurora and Bill. "Telaporto!"

Azazel stood in shock. Ember put her hand on Azazel's shoulder. "I-I don't believe it...Cipher, was more powerful then me. His words..."Will you stand and watch Aurora die by siding with Azazel or will you come to your senses and come home with me?" They were strong enough to break my will over him. How could that be even possible? How can an old dream demon break a Prince of Hell's control over another demon?" Azazel asked in disbelief. He lowered his head. "It's not feebly possible. Not once has anyone ever broken my control, not once! I-I can't process it, I can't accept that my control broke. It's not possible, it just can't. I'm a Prince of Hell for fucks sake! I could bend monster and mortals wills with a simple word or touch, and that control could never be broken. So how the fuck could I possibly lose control over him? I-I haven't grown...weaker since the end of the apocalypse...have I? Have I... lost my touch?" Azazel asked as he looked to Ember for her opinion. She lowered her head. "Kind of I guess. But it's not because you've grown weak, I feel it is to do with this not being your true form. You look much like Dipper Pines, more then yourself." Azazel looked at her. "I know that this isn't my true form, though that brings up a strong point. Ember you were there when they closed the gate weren't you?" She nodded. "Of course, why do you ask?" Azazel took a shaky breath. This would be the first time he'd asked this question to anyone. "Ember, what happened to me when the gate closed?" Ember was taken aback by his words. "You...don't remember?" Azazel nodded sadly. "Nope, not a thing. I know that those spell casters had Gods helped them close the gate but besides that...I don't remember." She took a breath. "Right, well we best sit down. I'll tell you what happened to the best of my abilities." Azazel nodded.

Both sat down and Ember begun sharing what she could remember.

Flashback

Azazel stood along side his armies as his boys took up his sides, Lucifer at the head and Ember at Azazel's front; the remaining spell casters stood along side angelic beings with bright white wings as well as Gods of all kinds. This war would end one way or another. Azazel knew that. The struggle was that despite their large numbers some of his warriors most definitely couldn't hold their own against Gods. Hell, Lucifer was staring down his own father and Aunt along with his brothers, Michael and Gabriel. Azazel wished that his brothers and sister were here with him to fight. But they'd abandon their father, abandoned their King! Lilith had already been hurt badly enough in an ambush lead by the Goddess known as Kali. She made it out alive, barley. If it hadn't been for his arrival with his boys she surely would've died. He felt a sense of angst...he knew elsewhere in his mind that these people, spell casters, angels, and Gods alike all had one perpous here; and that was to correct the balance that was upset when this whole apocalypse begun months ago.

A man approached. "Lucifer, I ask you as your father to stop this foolishness." The man spoke.

There was something about him that confused Azazel. He looked like any average human and yet this was God himself.

"Oh, don't pull that bullshit crap with me Dad! You tossed me out because you chose them over me! Over us!" Lucifer snapped pointing at the humans behind him.

"Don't you get it humans are innocent and beautiful. But you- you couldn't stand that Dad loved them more then he loves you! So, you tempted them, and you corrupted them just to prove how flawed they were. Dad saw that you were evil. It was like the first few cells of cancer, that would spread like the disease unless he cut it out. That is why he locked you up! To stop the cancer. But it was too late then. But guess what? Its too late for you now!" Gabriel said as he joined next to his father. "I wouldn't have put it as harshly as that." Chuck muttered. "Oh, Gabriel said it perfectly father. Lucifer needs to be told the truth, after all; he won't be getting this chance again." Michael said as he twirled his lance in his hand.

Azazel went to order his armies to attack but Lucifer held up his hand. Azazel growled under his breath. His penitence was waring thin, his mind was in fight mode. He wanted to get this over with and kill as many damn angels, spell casters, and Gods as fezably possible. Was he out matched? Fuck yeah but that's what made this shit fun. He'd been planning this assault for the last 4 weeks straight, working out just about every possible outcome that could happen on this the chosen battlefield. Doing lore and research on how to kill the Gods that allied with the rebel forces. Having a dragon forge his required weapons that required special metals and engravings, gathering different woods and lacing them with blood. He knew, all about these people and he wanted to get his hands bloody. He wanted the adrenaline to fill him and get high off of the glorious bloodlust he'd been carving for hours as they had traveled to this, the sight of the final battle. Lucifer denied him of this for the time being, patients was never his strong suit. And now he had to wait for his King to give him an order. _'This is bullshit, let's skip the family reunion and just kill these rebels already.'_ Azazel thought in frustration.

Lucifer looked on at them. "If that's all you have to say then we're done here. We will get the last of these humans out of our way."

"Not going to happen Lucifer, you're not going to lay a hand on these humans." Michael said.

"That's what you think. Azazel." Lucifer dropped his hand. "Hear me monsters and demons, now is your time! Prove your worth to your King and your Prince! **ATTACK!** " Azazel declared. His armies flooded out past them and went after the rebel forces. Michael opened his powerful wings and went for Lucifer. Azazel went to counter strike but Lucifer opened his demonic black angel wings and pulled out an archangel blade and flew at Michael. Azazel growled. "Aww don't worry about the King, Azazel. There's plenty of fresh blood for ya down here at ground level." Terry said with a grin. Azazel smiled. "Damn right there is. You boys take your picks on the Gods and angels first before the spell casters. Can't have them wiping out our whole army now can we boys?" They smiled. "No sir!" They said. "Enjoy yourself boys." Azazel said. "Like wise pops." They joked before joining the fray. Ember looked up at him. "You know what to do Ember, if I need you I'll call." She nodded before running off. Azazel stretched. "Let's dance Rebel scum."

Azazel summoned his sword and raced into the fray killing two people right off the bat. _"Hehehe! Ah...I've waited hours to do that. Oh...yes sweet bliss, fill me with your embrace."_ He purred with glee.

"Hello young Prince, I regret that we have to meet on these terms." An all to familiar voice said. His face paled as he looked over his shoulder. "Alexis," he turned to face her fully. "I must agree, these terms aren't exactly ideal, now are they? It is unfortunate that I can't let you live this time around Alexis. It's too bad really, we've become such good acquaintances." Azazel muttered. Alexis sighed. "Indeed, you know what I must do; don't you?" Azazel touched his neck where he knew the mark she had given him was. "Please, don't do this Alexis. I'll leave you be, I won't kill you. I can't afford to fail my King all because of our deal a few months back." Azazel tried to pled. Alexis shook her head. "I wish I didn't have to. But I do, if I don't you'll only break our chance at winning." She pressed her thumb on her tattoo.

Azazel gasped as he gripped his head, as she forced him into his human form. The mark on his neck appeared _ **. "DAMN IT! ALEXIS! YOU ONLY SAID IF I WAS IN A HUMAN CAMP THAT THIS WOULD ACTIVATE!"**_ Azazel snapped. "You forget, I said should our paths ever cross again where you have a malicious intent I wouldn't be as generous. As long as I keep you human you can't kill anyone." Alexis said. Azazel clutched his sword tightly. "I can't let you keep me this way Alexis, feelings or not, I must not fail my King." He pushed forward towards her. She pressed harder on her symbol Azazel staggered but didn't give. "Guardian of trapping trap this unclean soul!" Symbols appeared and Azazel stopped dead when he hit an invisible wall. He bent down to the ground and flames burst forth from his hands which melted the symbols. He got up and held out his hand at her. "Summit!" Azazel ordered. She fell to her knees, her eyes wide. He walked to her and knelt before her; before lifting her chin. "I told you I didn't want to do this Alexis. I didn't want to be the one to have to kill you. But now you've left me with no choice." Azazel said. "This must be the first time that you've ever felt remorse, huh...Azazel?" She managed to say. Azazel smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess you're right? I've never had this feeling before coming from my past of what I was. But then again, I never really had any "friends" or...someone I took an interest in. I always planned out my kidnapping procedures and followed my targets life as I waited in the shadows to make my move without a trace. But there was always something about you that kept me coming back- I wouldn't dare betray my King in any way- but you did something, no one else has ever done. You don't fear me like everyone else has. Besides that, of my inner family. You were willing to keep my secret hidden and let me live despite coming back, though I never got out of line. That's why I was so intrigued by you. That's why I didn't kill you, and it pains me to have to kill the one person who I put trust in. Who I thought maybe...cared about me like I care about you, human or not you have faced my kind and come out on top. Not many people can say that. Fuck it sounds so dumb. I sound dumb." Azazel muttered as he shook his head. Alexis smiled. "I didn't know you had a heart young Prince. If you care about me it means you are capable of loving someone." Azazel scoffed rolling his eyes in disgust. "Love is for human's pleasure, you find someone you like date for a bit, settle down and have what I would call a hell spawns but you know them as babies. Why would anyone want one? They're loud, obnoxious, demanding, needy, and above all disgusting because they piss and shit themselves almost hourly!? Fucken Hell. Off topic- back to my point at hand. I am not a big "lover" kind of guy, never was never will be. Sure, you could argue that I love my family-being Lucifer, Ember, Garth, Mik, Devour, Terry, Lilith, Meg, Tom, Cain, Ramiel, Dagon, and Asmodeus. - but my counter to that is that we all are within different ranks, and roles in Hell, but we are close to my King who allowed us to exist. Lucifer is like a father to me, more then my birth father ever was. My love is my loyalty to him. Nothing more nothing less. But I can't speak the same for you Alexis, I'd be lying if I didn't say I had what you'd call a -high school crush- on you. Only because you didn't fear me, but I couldn't let those feelings get out of line, now could I? Lucifer's right hand, in love with a human spell caster? That'd be far worse then that of my second in command's betrayal with a human spell caster which brought forth a Nephilim. I couldn't bring myself to fail my King like my brothers and sister did. I couldn't leave Lucifer. I must always stay loyal to him. But to stay loyal...I mustn't let myself stray from my path. If you had let me walk away before I wouldn't have to watch you die! But it's too late now. I have to commit to the kill now. I can't do this slowly it'd pain me far to greatly. I'll make this death quick and painless. All I ask is that you forgive me for what I'm about to do, Alexis." She nodded. "Nice to hear you speak the truth Azazel. I love you also, and yes, I do forgive you. I guess I'll eventually meet you again one day, after all I'm a witch doctor, my soul will go to Hell. So, when we meet again I'll be a demon." Alexis said. Azazel gave her a soft smile. "If that's true then I look forward to meeting you again one day, and when that day comes I'll certainly take you under my wing to train you. I wouldn't have it any other way. I promise I won't forget about you. See you around, Alexis." He said as he tilted his head to the right with a sad smile. Alexis smiled softly as tears slipped down her face. "I'm happy it's you who would kill me, I wouldn't be if it were anyone else. I'll see you around too, my Prince." She said. Azazel summoned his knife before he drew back his arm and slit Alexis' throat wide open. Her eyes went from their bright lively chestnut brown to a dull blankless stare. His stomach lunched with nausea. His form returned to his demon self as he looked down as her stilled body as blood pooled beneath her. He slowly closed her eyelids before standing up. He released a shaky breath. Tears slipped down his face. He felt guilty for what he'd done, he'd never known this guilt and yet it was there. He turned and his black trench coat caught the wind as he changed his knife out for his sword. He looked over his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Alexis. I really do...love you...as crazy as it sounds. But I'll keep my promise, the first thing I'll do with Lucifer and my boys when we win is bringing you back."

...

Azazel was holding down a Pagan God when a loud crack of thunder echoed across the battlefield. He looked up and was shocked when he saw not only fire eating away at the forest around them but he was face to face with a doorway to Hell. It was sucking in any monster or demon that was close to it. Azazel looked back at the God _ **. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"**_ Azazel screamed. He looked at him with a smug expression. "You see demon scum, we have Hades the Greek God of the underworld and Helen the Norse Goddess of the underworld to combine their power with God to open your Hell's doorway! You'll all be sucked in and these humans will live on. After all some of us need them alive to give offerings to us! It's the end of the line for you!" He said. "Thank you for that delightful information." Azazel said as he stabbed him. Azazel stood up. "Ember, to my side!" Ember appeared next to him. "You know if Lucifer ever finds out that you originally loved a spell caster he'll flip shit on you right?" She said. Azazel winced. "What the fuck are you talking about Ember I would never-" she raised a brow. "How stupid do you think I am Azazel? Look I won't say anything but if he asks you should come clean." He rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, now where's my boys, Meg and Tom?" Azazel asked. Ember held up her paw in the direction of Garth, Mik, Devour, and Terry. "I only see your boys but I can't see your kids." Ember said. Azazel quickly closed his eyes trying to sense his two kids with no such luck. "I can't find them either, which means they're dead or been sucked in by the gate already. We need to get to the boys." Ember grew in size and Azazel hoped onto her back as they crossed the battlefield. They arrived just as the boys were finishing up their kills. Azazel jumped off of Ember's back and she went back to a non-rideable size. "Are you boys alright?" Azazel asked as he looked each of them over. "Hey look Azazel's over concerned father mode activated." Terry joked. He glared at Terry. "Sorry Azazel." He muttered lowering his head. "We're fine, Azazel. We've been working closely together covering one another's backs, what about you? Are you alright?" Garth asked. Azazel nodded. "I'm fine outside of killing an old acquaintance of mine that kept my identity a secret from the words." They nodded. "So, what are we going to do about that thing?" Mik asked as he pointed to the doorway. Azazel looked back at the doorway. "Is it sad that I don't have an answer?" He asked. "Yeah it kind of is seeing as you planned this whole thing for 4 weeks straight. Not once did you think they could open the gate of Hell?" Devour growled. "No, I never thought that this could occur. Not once did I think it was possible for the gate to open anywhere else then the tomb in the cemetery. But apparently the God of the Greek underworld and the Goddess of the Norse underworld combined their powers with Lucifer's father to open our gateway here, the gate will suck us all in and they'll win this final battle!" Azazel explained. "Okay let's put our heads together, how could we close the gate in a fast manner? Ember, don't Hellhounds have a natural worp ability between Hell and this world?" Garth asked. Ember nodded. "Well yes, we do, why?" Garth looked back at the Gate. "What would it take for us to close the gateway like a hellhound would?" Ember shook her head. "The gate we Hellhounds open are far smaller then that massive tare in reality! What you're proposing to do would require magic far beyond most of your capabilities, the only one here with some chance is Azazel and even then, its a risk that would be better avoided all together. Lucifer would be better suited in closing the gate!" Azazel lied his hand on her head. "There's no way the King would be able to get away from Michael. If I'm our only chance it's my job as Hell's Prince to do whatever I can to stop them from winning! So, tell me what I've got to do Ember?" She lowered her head and sighed. "Fuck...I wish I didn't have to do this. In order to close the gate, you have to use the worp of spacetime spell. The one spell Lucifer refused to teach you." Azazel winced. "I told him I needed to learn it, he refused and now we need the spell and I have no idea how to preform it properly, oh well if I fuck up we're all screwed either way. I know a little but I'll need your help Ember to do the full spell." She nodded. "As you wish my Prince."

Garth, Mik, Devour, and Terry backed up. "Transend the plains of spacetime to bestow great power before me so I may close the rift that spans before me!" Azazel said. A bright royal purple light existed his hands and hit the gateway though nothing happened. He was taken aback. "Why didn't that work?!" Ember looked back at Azazel. "Either there was an insufficient amount of magic or the gate can't be closed by any normal means."

Azazel collapsed to his knees. Garth and Mik grabbed hold of him. "Woah take it easy there." Garth said. "I don't feel so great, sorry guys." Azazel breathed. "Terry have a look at him." Garth ordered. Terry looked Azazel over. "It looks as if his magic and demonic energy has been drained. If I had to guess the gateway is draining his energy."

The gate's power reached them and they begun moving towards the gate. Ember turned human and brought her fists together. Gravity held them down. "It won't hold long guys so we best be hasty here in our decisions!" Ember said. "Ember, I don't think...I can do any more magic. It's just an effort to breath at this point. If I'd known that the gate was feeding off my energy I wouldn't have attempted that spell." Azazel muttered. Azazel's body begun to tremble in Garth and Mik's arms. "Azazel's going to die if we don't do something, I can feel his life draining away!" Garth announced. "S-sorry boys...I don't want you all to worry about your -old man- haha." Azazel said quietly. "Boys we need to give him power to keep him alive, if we don't-"

"We get it Death, he'll die, though why couldn't you keep him alive by re-routing your powers?" Terry said. "I would but we don't have time like that. It could take anywhere from 5 to 10 minutes, we don't have that kind of time! Come on join in and share powers." Garth said. The four of them transferred power to Azazel. He stood up, he was still a bit sluggish but over all he seemed some what okay.

"No! I'm not done with you yet!" Michael yelled as he flew for Lucifer which was being pulled back into Hell. The gravity holding the five boys and Ember failed and they went flying towards the gate. Something caught the back of Azazel's trench coat and suddenly there was a sharp pain that priced itself through Azazel's chest.

 _ **"AZAZEL!"**_ Lucifer, Ember, Garth, Mik, Devour, and Terry screamed. "My...family...no-" his body vanished from sight as Azazel's family went through the gate as it close forever. The last thing any of them saw was an Archangel with brown hair, a starry blue skirt and a tan fur hood top.

End of flashback

Azazel sat with his hand on his chest. He never made it back into Hell, that he knew. He just never knew how it all fell apart. And by fucking God did it fall apart. He'd been killed. He'd vanished. "I died...what...happened...to my family Ember?" Azazel asked. "I'm not sure, not really. I've been locked up remember?" Ember said. "R-right...but what do you know?"

Ember looked at her clawed hand. "As far as I know Lucifer's been broken ever since your death. He's been struggling with out you, and I doubt your boys and your kids are fairing any better. We all thought you were dead Azazel. The fact you're here, alive. When you summoned me I couldn't believe it, I thought...I couldn't let myself get carried away so I stayed silent and carried out your every order. But if I can be honest with you I never thought I'd see you again."

Azazel turned away as a few tears slipped down his face. The room spun wildly and the nausea returned and he held his head. Ember took notice in his sudden change of behavior. "Alright Azazel back to bed with you now." Ember said as she got to her feet. **"I don't want to go back to sleep, sleep is for the weak!"** Azazel screamed punching the sky. She patted his shoulder. "I can see through that tough guy act, Azazel. Come along now, stand up." She said. Azazel begrudgingly obliged even if the action made his stomach and head feel worse. He'd over exerted himself far too much and now he had to pay the consequence for his actions. He rolled his eyes. _'Fuck.'_

...

Azazel laid his head down on his pillow. Ember tucked him in. "Now then get some rest. I'll be back later to check on you." Azazel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He groaned.

Meanwhile with Dipper, Bill, and Aurora

Bill stirred into wakefulness, he looked around. He saw that they were in a large building with stain glass windows with pictures on them. At the front was an alter with a man on a cross. "We're in a church? Why are we here, why a church?" Bill pondered allowed. He took notice of Dipper and Aurora. "Guys?" Bill asked. Neither one stirred. Bill looked between the two. "Who do I look at first?" He finally decided to split himself into two. A clone and himself. He split himself and his clone looked at Aurora, while he looked at Dipper.

Dipper was laying on the floor of the church unconscious. His face was pale white and his lips were pale pink. Bill put his fingers on his neck. He was breathing but it seemed erratic. Bill tried to shake him awake but to no avail. Bill tried to think through the events prior to their arrival at the church. Bill remembered that Dipper had stabbed Aurora through the chest nearly killing her. He'd called him out in abyssal, before they teleported away from Azazel and Ember. Dipper used his magic, but why did they show up in a church of all places? Dipper currently was a demon. Couldn't demons not go into a place of worship? Bill shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about that. He put his hand on Dipper's chest. "Ni eh wake." Dipper sat up with a gasp. "Where am I? What the fuck happened? Oh, hi Bill. Wait Bill? Ah! I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt Aurora I swear!" Bill put his hand up. "Holy shit Dipper relax I don't hold it against you; Azazel's to blame for your actions. Besides the point. You were asking about were we were, I think we're in a church." Dipper looked around. "Gravity Falls United Church? That's odd. Why are we here? How did we get here?" Dipper questioned. "You teleported us." Bill answered in response. "I... okay...um...if I teleported us, then... why are we here rather then back in the shack?" Dipper pondered. Bill shrugged. "My theory is that you didn't have enough energy to go through the teleportation completely. Which dropped us in some random place in town."

 **"HOW DARE A FILTHY DEMON ENTER A SACRED DOMAIN OF GOD! SUCH TIRENY WILL NOT GO UNCHECKED! I SHALL CUT YOU DOWN IN THE NAME OF GOD; DEMON!"**

Bill and Dipper looked up at the alter at a young woman, somewhere between the age of 29-35. She had vagrant black hair with some white strakes. Her eyes were sea blue, and her skin was a soft peach. She wore a black lather jacket, with a green top and black jeans, and boots. She had white wings along her back.

Dipper growled. "Oh, how typical, you angels are all the fucken same? Look we don't want any trouble, we'll simply-" he was cut off when he was sent flying into the cross at the alter. Dipper screamed as his flesh burned against the cross. **"FUCK! SON OF A BITCH THAT FUCKEN HURTS!"**

Bill tried to go to him. "Please stop! You're hurting him!" Bill cried. The angel looked at him. "No, I'm simply purging filth as he. Demons are not meant to walk this planet again, any and all demons who remain or appear that were not destroyed or sent back to Hell must be vaguished. I am saving you from his malicious intent. So, you may rest easy and not face such teriny as was felt in the past." The angel said.

 **"YEAH WELL I'M NOT LIKE PRINCE AZAZEL IF THAT'S WHO YOU TAKE ME FOR YOU ANGELIC DICKHEAD! MY NAME IS MASON PINES! I'M HALF HUMAN AND HALF DEMON! BILL IS MY SIRE, HE AND I ARE LOVERS, YOU'VE GOT TO STOP THIS! PLEASE! I'M NOT A THREAT TO THE HUMAN POPULATION!"** Dipper demanded.

The angel halted. "If you know of Prince Azazel you are a theat. It means you have lived through the apocalypse!"

 **"OH, FUCK OFF WITH YOU'RE BULLSHIT! YOU WANT THE TRUTH? AZAZEL IS ALIVE AND WELL HERE IN GRAVITY FALLS! I KNOW EXACTLY WERE HE IS AND I'LL TAKE YOU TO HIM! SO LONG AS YOU LET THE THREE OF US GO!"** Dipper deemed.

The angel was frozen stiff. "I- impossible, Azazel was murdered in cold blood at the end of the apocalypse! You're only saying such foolishness to save your own skin demon filth!"

"He speaks the truth! I should know, I've seen him!" Bill said. "And why shall I believe this? For all I know this Demon has you under his influence." The angel snarkaly remarked.

Dipper laughed. **"DO YOU FUCKEN HEAR YOURSELF, FUCKEN HELL. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE AN ANGEL OF THE CHRISTIAN GOD. YOU ARE SO FUCKEN BRAINWASHED THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE A HUMAN BEING? HAHAHAHAHA FUCK! IF I COULD MOVE I'D SUPER PUNCH YOU FOR BEING A COMPLETE DICKHEAD!"**

"Dipper that's enough, cool it!" Bill said glaring at Dipper. _: I know you're in pain, love. I'll do whatever I can to stop her.:_ Bill convened telepathically. Bill summoned his sword and exposed it to her. Her eyes widened. "No, it can't be- could it?" Bill nodded. "The eldest brother's sword. The sword of Wisdom. My words are true. If I was under his influence my eyes would look like his, not just that if I was lying my sword would run red like blood. Thus, I am only speaking truthfully to you. Please let Mason go, we can take you to Azazel. Another angel, hell all of heaven on our side would help if Azazel succeeds in re-opening the gate of Hell here in Gravity Falls!" Bill said.

"Azazel...survived...and is trying to open the gate of Hell again," she turned to look at Dipper. "And you solemnly swear on your human soul that you are in no way associated in the Prince of Hell's schemes, half breed?" The angel said. Dipper nodded. "I solemnly swear on my human soul that I am in no way associated with Azazel, not by choice...our last encounter didn't go so well. He was able to force his will over mine, and he only succeeded because I was unable to use my powers because of my magic having gone haywire not long before. But I can assure you I don't plan on ever siding with Azazel!" Dipper vowed. The angel lowered her head. "I may not like it, but I must investigate these claims of Azazel's return. However, if I find at any point you are guilty I will end you. Understand." Dipper nodded. **"YEAH YEAH JUST LET ME DOWN!"** The angel released him. Dipper hissed as his flesh continued to burn. Bill held him with his free hand. "Are you alright Dipper?" He nodded. "I'll live, now won't I?" Bill looked to the angel. "Please understand that Mason means no harm to you or to his family let alone the people of this world. We know that the apocalypse that Azazel participated in killed that of many spell casters. Azazel is hidden in one of his family's underground bunkers. We can take you to him like he said. We only ask of you a favor. Our friend, she's an angel like you. She got hurt pretty bad, and she hasn't woken up. We were hoping maybe you could do something to help her?" Bill asked. The angel looked to Aurora who had a Bill clone next to her. "She's an angel? I don't recognize her." Dipper looked at her. "She's not a Christian angel. She's from the Axolotl's heaven." The angel looked confused. "What do you mean? Who is the Axolotl?" She asked. "Our God, we, aren't exactly, normal people. The Axolotl is a interdementnal God. Or something like that. It sounds crazy, I should know. We've all met with him at some point. I myself used to be a demon before I became human, I still have my demon magic; but I am a spell caster. So... ha-ha yeah we're pretty out of the ordinary." Bill admitted. The angel sighed. "Alright, you speak the truth; I'll help your friend." The angel said. She walked over to Aurora and the other Bill clone. She knelt down next to her and touched her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and was shocked by what she saw. "Y-you're an angel. I... I'm not dead, again am I?" She asked. The angel shook her head. "No, you're quite alive. It's nice to meet you-" the angel stopped. "Aurora Mason Pines. And you are?" Aurora asked after she answered. "Alice Light. Nice to meet you Aurora. I've already met your companions, Bill and Mason. I hear you're an angel to a God called the Axolotl. I've never heard of his name before, I would recall if I had if he participated in the apocalypse. If we get the time I would love to hear of him. For the time being I must investigate your companions claims of Azazel's return. I must know, have you yourself seen Azazel?" Alice questioned Aurora. Aurora nodded. "Yes, I have. He's tortured me, possessed me, and made Dipper try to kill me, I want him dead just as much as you do." Alice smiled. She pulled out her angel blade. Aurora drew hers. They put their arms together. "Nice to have another angel on my side. I don't get to see my friends as much anymore." Alice said with a warm and welcoming smile. Aurora nodded. "Likewise, I haven't spent much time with other angels, so this will be a sobering experience."

 _"Hey, do you ship this? Cuz I do."_ Dipper said to Bill. He nodded. _"Yes, I ship it like FedEx."_

"I can hear you, just because you two are gay doesn't mean I am a lesbian. Just relax, I get it you both saw an opportunity and took it." Aurora said. Both acted like they didn't know what she was talking about. She rolled her eyes at them. "You both are insane you know that right?"

"Yes, I used to be a psychotic dream demon bent on controlling this world but got foiled in the end by a 12-year-old boy and his family, and he's only insane because I made him go insane...add on top that Azazel double-crossed me to add to that insanity along with the fact he's half dream demon coming from my blood line background. Soooo yeah, insanity is kind of our thing; a hobby if you will." Bill said with a wicked grin. Alice looked at Bill in shock. "Why is this the first I'm hearing of this assault on humanity?" Alice challenged. "Oh, the Axolotl kept that off angel radio. He didn't want angels getting involved with Weridmagedon. It was the members of Bill's zodiac to deal with him. Which they did. There was no need for any outside sources." Aurora explained. Alice nodded. "I see, so he is powerful. To keep such a thing from us if unimaginable."

"Yeah, yeah he's powerful; Alice Azazel's still at large, don't we want to take care of that?" Dipper muttered. "Ah right yes, we shall take care of that." Alice said as she gave an assertive nod. Dipper expended his hands. "If I may?" Bill took his right hand while Aurora took his left. Alice took Bill and Aurora's remaining hands into her own. "Telaporto!"

Back in the Bunker

Alice, Aurora, Bill, and Dipper appeared in the Bunker. All seemed quiet. Not a sound of movement echoed through the cave. Alice was the first to speak. "We're here, and I don't see Azazel." Dipper shook his head. "Oh, he's here, I can smell him. **YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE HIM EMBER! NICE TRY! YOU CAN'T MUSK HIS SENT FROM ME!** " Dipper screamed into the emptiness.

Ember appeared next to Azazel who looked worse for where. "Dame...angel. If I wasn't incapacitated I'd kill you myself, Ember...I'll leave that to you." Azazel wheezed out. She nodded. "As you wish my Prince, I shall find you when I have completed my task of killing this new angel." Ember growled. Azazel disappeared from sight leaving Ember there.

Alice drew her angel blade. "These three told me the truth. Azazel lives. I know not how he survived a fatal blow to his chest, but his being here will not do. Azazel's crimes here are not meant to go unpunished!"

Ember snapped her fingers and chains wrapped around the small group. Dipper winced. "Damn it, these chains are weakening me! I can't move!" Bill tried to move himself. "What the Hell are these made from? I mean they're magic but they can't just be made from magic alone."

Bill felt something, he looked over to Dipper whose eyes shook as he dropped to his knees struggling to stay continuous. Ember grinned. "Sorry Dipper, can't have you interfering with this."

Dipper's eyes begun to fade to a pale yellow with no slit or pupil. **"DIPPER!?"** Bill screamed. He felt his own body beginning to succumb to a warm feeling that was forcefully making his mind and body relax. He shook his head wildly to try to stay continuous. His vision tunneled in and out of focus. "W-what the fuck...are these chains...d-doing to me?"

"They are draining you. Think of it this way, a demon strictly runs on negative energy, make them relaxed and it can on occasion temporarily stun and or knock out a non-powerful demon. A technique my Prince has used many of times before. Starving a demon of their energy source can be lethal. But you needn't worry about him or yourself dying. You both will just take a _very_ long nap." Ember said. Bill fell to his knees as his eyes went pale gold with no slits.

Aurora and Alice exchanged looks of worry; two angels whom were powerless, do to their bodies being wrapped up by the same chains that had brought down Dipper and Bill.

Aurora glared at Ember. "Himbot foi hellhound mi!" Aurora snapped in Enochian. Alice looked at her in shock. Ember chuckled. "Himbot foi toi angelic bitch." She responded in perfect Enochian.

(Aurora translation: Fuck you, hellhound scum! Ember translation: Fuck you too angelic bitch.)

Now it was both angels that were taken aback by the fact that a beast of Hell was able to speak their language. "How do you know Enochian?" Aurora quickly questioned. She grinned. "Oh, you don't know? When my Prince got his chance when angels first started appearing during the first apocalypse, those whom were captured were tortured to get information from. An old acquaintance that my Prince kept close tabs on was the King of the crossroads demons: Crowley. He supplied us with the best weaponry and tech against angel warfare. If not for his brilliant device that taps into an angel's brains we would've never known so much. I have a habit of picking up other languages. Your kind is no exception." Ember said. Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You shall be vanished just as Azazel will be!" She scowled. Ember exposed her sharp teeth when she grinned. "How sentimental, the little angel thinks I won't clip her wings. Look here little angel, I'm not going to play your silly little games. Nor will I play my games. Now then, should I kill you quickly? Do I kill you slowly? The choices I have are unbearable. Ha-ha. Hum...there is another angel here so I best do this quickly. So unfortunate really. I haven't had the privilege of killing an angel in so long it kind of breaks my black heart. No matter, killing you will be fun fast or slow!" Ember said.

Aurora struggled in her chains. "Ember please, you don't have to do this!" Aurora tried to pled. Ember tossed back her head and brought her right hand up to her face and laughed. "Of course, I do, Aurora. I must take this opportunity to prove my loyalty to my Prince." She summoned an angel blade of her own. Alice growled. "How do you possess an angel blade!?" Ember frowned at her comment. "I thought that was obvious from my previous statement, I suppose you weren't paying attention. We killed angels. We took their angel blades off their dead corpses." Ember shrugged. "No point in wasting anymore time I guess. Now then any final words before you die angel?"

Alice looked to Aurora. "If you make it out of this, find an angel by the name of Castiel. He'll help you. He is well known to be one of the best of heaven's angels. I'm sorry I'll never get to hear of your God Aurora." Aurora nodded as tears slipped down her cheeks. Her first time ever meeting another angel and this is how it had to end. With her watching this angel- no- her friend die by the hand of Azazel's hellhound. How could fate be so menacing and curl to her at every turn. For the first time their had been a glimmer of hope for her, to have someone like her, another angel that she could speak to and understand, instead of just having Dipper and Bill who were and had been demons. Sure, Mabel and she were close but Mabel was no angel. Alice was. And now here they were right in the firing line that was Azazel's plans. How was any of this truly fair to either of them? If their meeting was fate, then they'd just killed an innocent angel whom done them little harm. Aurora couldn't stand for such an action to come to pass. Anything would be better then what was unfolding before her very eyes. She'd do whatever it would take to save and spare Alice's life. And yet she was powerless to do so. Unless...

A thought returned to her; back when she was studying under the Axolotl.

Flashback

"Now careful Aurora, this spell takes a keen sense of patients. If not done correctly it can destroy the orchid." The Axolotl cautioned.

Aurora sat on her but with her legs crossed in a meditation stance. "So, you keep telling me, Master Axolotl. I understand that I need to focus on my inner magic, by this point Bill would've gotten flustered and shown me himself. Or criticized me for what I was doing wrong. You give a brief description of what I must do and then sit there sipping your interdementnal chi tea. That's not helpful or making me any more relaxed. The orchid is just going to blow up or die again." Aurora muttered as she opened her eyes to look at the Axolotl whom was sitting with his pink tail across his back paws.

He breathed a hopeless sigh. "I understand your frustrations young Aurora. I am asking much of you, though if I hold your hand ever step of the way as your past lover had you would not be as powerful as you have the potential to be."

She rolled her eyes. "We've been attempting this for what feels like a millennia. Don't get me wrong, out of all that have been brought here when they've died you choose me to be your prophet. I'm honored, I've said that plenty of times before, but there is just something about this spell that I can't quite master. I've tried it the way you've spoke of though it hasn't brought me any luck. I've considered to possibly change it, to something more natural." Aurora said. "Then why haven't you?" He asked.

She paused. "Why haven't I changed it?" He nodded. "Yes, why haven't you changed it?" She looked at him with a confused look. "Well, if you said to do it a curtain way it must be right." He chuckled. "Please try to do it in the way you feel it should be done, young Aurora. You should explore this construction of choice in which you wish to preform the task in which I have bestowed upon you."

Aurora eyed him for a moment. He didn't seem to be using a joking manner, he really did want her to try it her way. She shrugged and closed her eyes as she visualized the white orchid. "Flabro wateri erioro kiteio; mock thi nights dormane."

(Translation: 'Fire water earth air; mock the nights domain")

The white orchid flared up with angelic grace before turning black from the flames. The flower soon dissipated from sight. Aurora was shocked by the spell being successful. "But how? Why did it work this time around rather then before?" Aurora asked as she looked to the Axolotl. "A bird must learn how fly by itself. If I told you the real way then you wouldn't have learnt from your former failures." She grinned. "Master, sometimes I wonder what goes through that mind of yours."

End of flashback

Aurora sat down on the floor, she closed her eyes in meditation. She visualized Ember. "Flabro wateri erioro kiteio; mock thi nights dormane."

Ember howled in pain as angelic grace surrounded her. She immediately slit open Aurora's throat. The spell ceased as Aurora's eye opened as her grace slipped out of her cut. Ember put a small bottle under it as she collected her grace. She healed the wound on Aurora's neck. "Be grateful I'm not going to kill you for that, angel! However, some of your grace is appreciated. If I give this to Azazel his current state will improve greatly. As for what I must do." Ember stabbed Alice through the chest. Her scream was loud and her mouth and eyes glue blue before she dropped to the ground with burned wings scorching the ground under her stilled body.

 **"No!"** Aurora screamed. Ember's red eyes looked to Aurora. "You tried, Angel I'll give you that. But from were I stand, it wasn't enough. You had no chance of saving her; you must've come to terms with such a predicament, thinking you could save her from this fate? She came here at the price of her life. Your attempt was always going to be in vain. I've fought angels far more then you know. I wasn't about to let one attack me. I had a duty to do given to me by my Prince. No one was going to stand in the way of that. You couldn't move to strike me down so you forced yourself to that state to try to stop me. Why go all that way for some random angel you just meet?" Ember asked. Tears slipped down her face as she looked up into Ember's crimson red eyes. Their effects did nothing to her. "I am an angel, just like her! I have never known another angel! I have never known my kind! I would have done anything to keep her alive! **THAT'S WHAT WE DO!** " Aurora cried. "That's were you're wrong Aurora, angels were breed for war. Trained to kill. They only care about themselves. You should be lucky not to know the truth about what you really are. Now days people of this world blame demons and our King for just about everything, angels are just as bad as demons. When's the last time you've heard of a miracle in this day and age? When have you heard the saying you have an angel watching over you? Almost never! Humans now days are corrupt and merciless. Your society has turned out terrorists, murderers, sex offenders, suicidal pilots, a business man running the white house, drunks, drug jockeys, and so much more. The King wasn't wrong about humans being bad. They were flawed creations made by God in an attempt to fuel life, his sister thought the same as the King had and what had he done to both her and our King? Locked them away because neither of them saw the "beauty" of his creations. But where had that gotten him huh? Where was the fairness for those who'd been right about humanity all along? That's right locked away in a cage in Hell and locked away in the nothing, in the Pit! How can humanity think that your kind is pure of heart and righteous? No; angels only go were they're told like drones. They're dull and are far from any sort of reason. That's what you are." Ember said.

Aurora looked to Ember. "You really think you or the demons of Hell are any different? Demons are corrupted, they make deals and thread the needle in their lies. They back hand them to get their payments. They pray on the weak and on stupid children who want to play God! They crave death and destruction! They only think of themselves Hell most of the demons of Hell are drones too; following Lucifer and Azazel's orders! I bet neither one really gives a damn about most of the demons whom perished! So, you have no right in which you can speak about my kind like that."

Ember grabbed Aurora's chin in her clawed hands, clawing large claw marks into her flesh. Ember's claws soaked themselves in her crimson blood. "Ah!"

"Funny thing about angels, if they lose grace, well they turn more and more human." Ember purred. Aurora could only helplessly stare up at Ember. She wanted to kill her; but with these chains and her weakened grace there was little she could do. Ember let her chin go. "You should be thankful that my Prince hasn't ordered you to be slain. He must have plans for you little angel. We're done here." Ember snapped her fingers and Aurora, Bill, Dipper, and the body of Alice disappeared. Ember looked down in her clawed hand at the stolen grace. "I should get this to my Prince." With that said she vanished.

Back at the Mystery shack

Aurora looked around her when they reappeared. Teleporting was super weird if you weren't used to it. Most people would usually close their eyes when they teleported. The world would vanish into this bright light that would swirl. It could either be really fucking terrifying or a serial experience. Either way it wasn't something for the faint of heart. Though teleporting yourself would give you a better sense of calm sorority, then in-trusting a stranger to do it. Though teleporting was a whole lot safer than worpping dimensions at will. Something she had to learn under the Axolotl's watch. Much like Bill whom was also an interdementnal dream demon. He used to be able to hop dimensions all the time. Though now that he was human he had to be a lot more cautious of his older habits then he used to.

Aurora looked the two boys over. Neither had woken from their unconscious state. Then again that'd make a whole lot more damn sense seeing as they'd both been drained. Although both we're human they both still had half of a demon side. Dipper more arguably then Bill, but either way Ember's plan had been successful, a long overdue victory for Azazel's ego. Seeing as he'd been denied victory a few times now. It seemed Ember brought him more success seeing as both times they'd loss to Azazel who's only won once when he possessed Dipper for a short time but had been easily defeated. Though when Ember was responsible and in charge they'd lost when Ember stole Mösi's tablet for Azazel's benefit and again now by killing Alice; and that rubbed Aurora the wrong way. Aurora laid her hand on Alice's hand. It was cold to the touch. Tears slipped down her face. "I'm so sorry Alice. I couldn't save you. I-I'll find Castiel. That was your last request for me. I won't fail you."

"Aurora?"

She quickly looked up and saw Mabel; whom looked concerned by what she was seeing. Aurora let her gaze fall away from her friend, her family, a long past grandchild? Maybe that was it? She couldn't be sure. Either way she couldn't bring herself to face her with her look of helplessness. How could she possibly explain where they'd been, what they'd gone through, and how only three walked away from the four that'd returned so foolishly too with no plan or course of action. Something none of the surviving members would ever have done should family had been present at the time, they would never have run in so foolishly to strike down Azazel with no plan, she and Mabel knew the price that would be paid by Azazel's hand. She should've said something. Had them abandon the foolish thought of allowing another to investigate claims three of them knew to be true, she could've said something however she hadn't. Then slowly she pieced together a conspiracy that chilled her to her core. What if Dipper and Bill wanted her to die? They're both demons. Demons and angels can't possibly get along? Unless it was in their case. But another random angel? Maybe they didn't rethink things because they wanted her dead.

She shook her head wildly.

What was she allowing herself to think? Bill would never allow another to die, and Dipper is someone who would put his own life in jeopardy all to save his family or his friends. But then again, he's shown his dark side to her one too many times. He's shown a dislike in angels before, though both times she'd seen it he'd been controlled by some force. She'd never seen him using his own valuation, when it came to what he truly thought of angels. She didn't want to accept Ember's explanation of what demons thought of angels. But the question lingered there, refusing to go away. "Hey Mabel, I know you can't really speak on your little brother's behalf but...has he...ever said anything about angels before?" Aurora asked.

Mabel tapped her chin. "Hum, not that I'm aware of. He was more so fascinated with Bill and other demons I guess. I mean for a long while he'd just read books about them. I mean I only know a bit about them from my show, and from what I can tell from knowing you, you act more like Castiel then some random angel. Now are you going to explain what this is to me or are you just going to leave me in the damn dark?" Mabel said. Aurora's eyes widened as her head snapped to attention to look at her. "Castiel, this angel told me to look for him." Mabel's jaw dropped. "A-a-a-another angel! Are you shitting me right now? She told you specifically...to find a "rogue" angel? And again...an angel here in Gravity Falls other then you? Frist, we have Bill, Azazel, and my brother as the only demons in Gravity Falls, but you are telling me that you and this girl are both angels?"

"She was...another angel." Aurora muttered. Mabel's expression changed to a look of horror. "She's dead. Who...and how did she die? You know, if you don't mind me asking?" Aurora released a heavy sigh. "Ember killed her, with an angel blade." There was a prolonged silence between the two girls. Neither one wanted to think about it clearly by the way they both held themselves; but that didn't last long when Aurora found herself in Mabel's embrace. Aurora was stiff. She slowly looked up at Mabel. "I'm sorry Aurora. This should've never happened." Aurora's lower lip quivered. "We were powerless to do anything, I tried but lost a lot of my grace in the process. I watched her die Mabel, I had front row seats to her death, just as I did to my own demise. Mabel, I didn't say anything to anyone. We just ran head first into Azazel's hide out with no plan. Sure, you could argue we where all caught up in the heat of the moment; but normally neither of us would've been so foolish to run in had it been our team. I feel like I failed her because the only spell that would've saved her life failed when Ember slit my throat and stole some of my grace. Part of me felt as if Dipper wanted her to die, I know it sounds stupid for me to claim such a vastly unbelievable accusation, towards your brother and my descendent, but after hearing all those harsh things Ember told me about angels and how demons see them; I can't help but feel as if Dipper may think the same as how Ember spoke of my kind. She wasn't wrong when she said that I didn't know my kind, Alice was the first angel I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Aurora said. Mabel sat down next to her. "Are you going to be alright?" She asked Aurora.

She was silent. "No, not right now. Not until I avenged her death or finding Castiel. I have to do something. This guilt...I've had it before, back when I killed that poor civilian who tried to stop me from killing the person who I intended to kill, again when I had to leave Bill behind, and for a long time after I was gone. Not a day went by that I didn't regret leaving Bill behind. I never had been truly happy while I was married. Till the day I died I lived with that guilt. And I only could think of Bill until the bitter end. Now I'm alive again, and I failed again. I got someone killed, and not just anyone; another angel. I can't bring myself to accept her death in any scenario that doesn't conclude with her blood being on my hands. Like your brother I don't enjoy watching people get hurt, because I knew how it felt to be picked on for being different, for being a freak of nature, being called a witch, when in reality I am a descendent of a witch, I was a spell caster. And back in the past when society was never like it is now, wizards and witches lived and humans could understand mythic creatures that roomed the planet. Back before "true humans" walked this planet. Back when Azazel laid siege to this world with Lucifer and his horsemen. Spell casters eventually died out as more and more spell casters had children whom never inherited magical abilities. Humans took this world over and magic became just legend and folk lore. There was even the time that witch trials were held, the biggest known place of such: Salem, Massachusetts. Having magic was a sign of great evil. And I was considered an outcast. Like I said, I don't like watching people get hurt, killed or seeing their death, only my own. I'm a frim believer of what's dead; stays dead. No exceptions, no do overs. Azazel brought me back somehow, by ripping my soul from heaven back into reality. A painful experience that ripped my wings from me for what I thought would be for good. That's the truth Mabel. I don't know what else to tell you." Aurora said.

Mabel could only accept her words. Mabel hadn't seen it herself let alone know much of Aurora's past. She looked so young to her, like she was her age. But it would always be an illusion. She was an angel. She could use magic to change her appearance. Dipper used his magic quite a bit. Now that she really thought about it, magic became a common occurrence in their household. He'd use it to make things fly around the house, help their mother get things from high up. Enhance his strength to carry heavy boxes, stay up longer to study for finals, and so much more. Some days Mabel would envy her brother's talents. But she was just as talented as he was. Using her life force on a costume black hunting knife, now accompanied by another knife. Both hung on each side of her waist. She finally closed her eyes. "Please allow me to speak with my pupil, young Mabel. I assure you that I will bring no harm to you." Said a young man with pink hair. Mabel cocked her head. "You must be the Axolotl, you're their God, right?" He nodded. "Indeed I am. We spoke once before though you have not much memory of our encounter when you where younger. I must know if I have your permission to speak through you to Aurora. If you say no that is quite alright, I will take no offence to your choice. I can quite well understand that this could seem quite nerve-racking." The Axolotl spoke. Mabel held out her hand for him to take. "I'll allow you to speak to her using my body. However, my only request is that I will remember this encounter for future reference. And should I ever need a favor in return you grant it no matter what I ask of the request. Do we have a deal Axolotl?" The young man chuckled peacefully. "You are so much like your brother and Bill in what you've asked and said. Yes, young Mabel we have a deal. Thank you for allowing me to share with her my wisdom in such a time of great morning." He said as he took her hand.

Mabel's eyes opened. They were completely black irises. Her body changed to wearing a dark pink vest, a light pink collared shirt, black dress pants and shoes, her brown hair changed to Bill's hair only it was dark pink rather then gold, with a pink belt.

"You can't save everyone you meet young Aurora. Sometimes we must accept that we have made mistakes. After all, even we are still human in a way. No one creature in some way can't at one moment feel love, friendship or compassion. What Ember told you was not a lie, I have met angels and Valkyries like that. Should that change what you yourself thinks of what you are? Of course not; you mustn't allow her words to make you fall deeper into your vengeance and rage. Such destructive thoughts would make you no better then Ember herself. You trust Bill and Dipper. You know if they hadn't been drained would've stepped up and stopped Ember from killing Alice no matter what they truly thought of her or other angels because they knew what she meant to you. If you start doubting them that bond you have with the two of them would crumple and there would only be a lone emptiness. You don't want that, I know I can see it in the way you're holding your gaze on them. I can not speak on your behalf, young Aurora. You yourself must make your choice. I only came to share my wisdom with you. So, what is it that you will do after this young Aurora?" The Axolotl asked.

She looked to where Mabel was and saw the man that had taken her place. "You're possessing a vessel. I've never seen you do that before. But about what you said. I know I can't save everyone...that's the problem; I was powerless even with using that spell you taught me, I foolishly left myself vulnerable to a counter attack. Something I never had to train for while I was working on the spell with you. As for Bill and Dipper, my mind is letting Bill walk but Dipper. I just have this gut feeling that part of him wanted her to die. And I just can't get that feeling to go away! It's because of that I just want to-" she tapered off. She wanted to hurt him, she wanted to torture him to get answers out of him, she wanted him...dead. She looked the Axolotl in the eyes and finished her sentence. "I want him dead. I want him to answer for his crime. Even though I don't have any proof to pin on him for her murder other then the fact he's a demon. But so was Bill, and Bill never showed anything remotely destructive while I knew him. I don't know. I'm stupidly letting my anger dictate what I should do."

"While at least you can identify your mistakes and that your behavior and thoughts are stemming from something that most angels feel about demons. But do you truly believe- and I mean truly believe that Dipper Pines- whom is decanted from you- would intentionally kill an angel out of spite; even knowing that he himself would never allow harm to come to those under his care?" The Axolotl questioned. Aurora looked away. "If he'd been in his human form I'd say: no of course not. But his demon side, I don't trust it. I don't have reason to. So yes, I do believe he wanted her dead." She said as she looked back at the Axolotl.

The Axolotl lowered his head. "It's unfortunate that you're letting your guilt and anger choose what you wish to believe." She slapped his hand away from her shoulder as she stood up with fury spread across her face. _**"I TRUELY FEEL DIPPER KILLED HER! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST HIM BECAUSE HE'S FAMILY! BUT IF ONE THING OR ANOTHER HAPPENS TO HIS MIND HE HAS PROVEN TO TURN ON EVEN HIS OWN FAMILY! HE CAN'T STOP HIMSELF! IF HE REALLY DID INTEND ON SAVING HER LIFE HE WOULD'VE NEVER SUCUM TO THE SPELL! HE IS NOT WORTH SAVING!"**_ Aurora snapped.

"Are you finished your damn tantrum?" The Axolotl fowlly hissed. Aurora stared him down. She was so angry, and referring to her anger as a child's tantrum, oh no she was far from done; in fact, he just added fuel to her raging wild fire! She drew her angel blade and held it to his throat. _**"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BITCH! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME, YOU LET ME FALL! I KNOW DAMN WELL WHY YOU DID IT YOU SON OF A BITCH BUT I QUITE FRANKLY DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN AT THIS TIME! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE FURIOUS WITH YOU AND DIPPER PINES! HOW COULD I EVER BELIEVE ANGELS AND DEMONS COULD EVER POSSIBLELY GET ALONG! EMBER'S LIES ABOUT ANGELS? I CAN'T STAND FOR THAT, SHE'S RIGHT THOUGH ABOUT DEMONS HATING ANGELS. DIPPER HAS TRIED TO KILL ME AXALOTOL ON TWO SEPARATE OCCASIONS AND BY FUCK HE HAD ALMOST SUCCEEDED IF NOT FOR BILL'S FAST THINKING! SO YEAH MY REASON IS FUCKING JUSTIFIED ALRIGHT!"**_ Aurora snapped.

He raised his hand and she fell to her knees. The Axolotl pushed to his feet and looked at her with disappointment. "Hold your tongue Aurora; remember whom you're speaking to. I know you're angry. I know you want to avenge her death but stop for a moment and think of what your actions would mean to your family. Dipper is loved here by his family, he is appreciated by his friends, and is trying to give Bill his happy ending. If you kill him what do you think will happen? Dipper would die and become a full-fledged demon, without a soul if you killed him for murder. A negative death will result in him not coming back as part of your family, as part of your team. Bill would have to kill the one person that exists now that he loves. And he would kill you for taking his life from him. Did you stop to think of them? Did you stop and think of your pass lover's feelings? No you haven't, that look on your face says it all. You should feel that guilt tearing holes in your heart! You wanted to kill someone after just saying you hated seeing people getting hurt! So, I ask once more; do you truly believe that Dipper Pines internally murdered Alice- despite knowledge that he would never let harm come to those in his care?"

Aurora's head was lowered as tears slipped down her face. "I don't know what to think; I'm just so confused I don't know what to believe anymore. I want to trust Dipper- but I can't. I don't know how. I don't know the truth. I don't want to hurt Bill. _**I DON'T WANT TO HURT BILL!**_ But how can I ever trust a demon after hearing about what they think of us, of me! I shouldn't have to fear my death because of what Dipper is! If I do go through with killing Dipper he'd be the first to kill me even before Bill could get the chance too. I just- I can't. I'm sorry Axolotl. I can't make my choice."

The Axolotl gently laid his hand on her head. "We all make mistakes, young Aurora. Whether they are foolish or justified needn't matter in the end. So long as we accept them as what they are: a mistake. If we were perfect then there wouldn't be diversity. We'd be as bland as the grains of sand on a beach. You have to trust in your own ability to see right from wrong. You should know the whole story before wishing unbodyly harm upon that of another, human, demon, angel, or mythic creature. These are the more challenging lessons we all must learn at one time or another. My only wish of this conversation is that you've taken something away that feels more positive then you'd felt prior to this." The Axolotl said.

Aurora released her angel blade. "Please, forgive me Axolotl. I-I over stepped my bonds. I over stepped my oath to you." She wept. "Shh, it's quite alright, Aurora. I am far from angry with you; your actions where the results of a traumatic event that you witnessed. All experience grief very differently. I know that you didn't mean all you've said. Somethings were true however. I see that I have not prepared all three of my champions as well as I could've. I see know that I will now on this rare occasion come off the sidelines momentarily in which I shall train you three to resist Azazel's temptations, his words, his attacks. Though I must give warning, all that I can teach would be useful however, from watching Azazel closely he has learned to quickly adapt. Heed my warning should you have to fight Azazel head on while I am training you just know that he will know of the techniques you've learned and once he learns there will not be any other moves that could help you." The Axolotl said.

"You, are actually going to do something- to help us? Did I hear that correctly?" Aurora asked trying to get clarification. "Ha-ha-ha, yes Aurora, you heard me correctly." He said. Aurora sat back on her legs. "Who are you and what did you do with the real Axolotl who never does anything for real?"

"Gah!"

Aurora and the Axolotl looked over to see Bill sitting up screaming blue murder. "Bill, are you alright over there?" The Axolotl questioned. Bill looked at him and coughed. "Um...yeah...everything is just- you aren't buying any of that are you fluffy know it all?" He shook his head. "Wait, how are you in our dimension? Yeah, you're an interdementnal God, but I don't ever remember you leaving the safety of your realm? What gives?" The Axolotl sighed. "I am borrowing, Mabel's body for the moment, she agreed and made terms to insure she got something out of our deal." Bill blinked. "You...are borrowing Shooting Star's body, and you made a deal with her? Since when have you ever imagined playing my role?" The Axolotl grinned. "I wouldn't normally, however there was- pressing matters that needed to be taken care of." Bill looked to Aurora. "You? Why?" Aurora looked away. "If I wanted to tell you I would've already. His reasoning here is far from your jurisdiction Bill." She hissed. Bill growled. **"YOU WANTED TO KILL DIPPER!"** Aurora winced looking back at Bill whose eyes were red instead of gold. "How?" Bill shook his head. " **I AM A DREAM DEMON! I CAN READ THOUGHTS! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!** Aurora, Dipper would never, do something like that. But I would've if I was corrupted like I had been in the past. But not Dipper. We all made a rookie mistake Aurora we all are to blame for Alice's death. Please try to understand that neither of us could've done anything to help because of what Ember did to us." Bill said.

Aurora looked away from his red eyes. "You don't think I partly know that Bill? You have seen him attack me before with the intention of killing me! I want to trust Dipper, Bill. But I'm not so sure anymore." Bill scoffed before letting his hand catch fire. "He has never wanted you dead Aurora! The black flames consumed him because I was foolish to run off into the woods on my own! I was to blame for IQ's injuries and yours! Back when we got summoned to the bunker Azazel forced his will over Dipper who need I remind you could not use his magic because of the black flames! It was not his will to want to willingly succumb to Azazel's will! You and I are his family for Axolotl's sake -yes I used your name deal with it- he would never dream of harming anyone. You know that Aurora! You're shaded by Ember's words. It's true that Dipper and I both have some harsh view points of angels, but they're only there because those angels have a job to kill what we are; without even knowing who we are. Aroura while you were unconscious Alice tried to kill Dipper. I didn't have the time to tell you. If he wanted her dead, he would've killed her when he was released. Dipper had been furious and in pain do to the fact of his back being burned on the cross back in the church. I could feel his anger towards her for not even allowing him to speak fairly. You tell me, Pinetree; how is that a fair trade? I know you cared about Alice, but you need to remember who your family is. None of us- expeally myself- would kill someone. In my case, back before I met you, you know that I killed so many demons. That guilt is with me now and I can't ever recompense for what I've done. I can only move forward." Bill said.

Aurora clutched her hands into fists. She didn't want to believe him, she didn't want to believe that Alice would try to kill Dipper. But then again Ember's words lingered in her head. They'd killed angels to get information out of them; maybe it was the same for angels? Maybe they killed demons on sight after all the destruction they'd caused during Lucifer's rain on humanity with Azazel at his side. Her hands loosened. "Alice, tried to kill Dipper; but in return Dipper- no- we all got her killed. None of us, ever stopped to think, after our encounter we all must've thought Azazel would be to weak to fight, which had been true- but not in Ember's case. We still don't know what she can and cannot do; and that's what caused us to lose. We were so foolish to just go in head first into what was shark infested water. I know how you feel Bill, with the guilty feeling in your heart."

"You only feel guilty over one person's death. Try living with a continuous that remembers what might have been 2.4 billion demons whose life you just took away from them! That's true guilt. Mass genocide. I'm not trying to one up you, I'm merely stating that the more lives that were taken, the worse your guilt will be." Bill explained. He looked away from her, his eyes turning from red to blue as tears slipped down his cheeks. The Axolotl softly smiled. His eyes had changed blue, something he'd only ever seen before with Will, Bill's reverse self do. So, seeing blue eyes on Bill was quite fascinating in the simplest terms; though he would never admit the thought aloud. Bill looked to the Axolotl now his eyes returning to their gold color. "And you, other then talking to Aurora why are you even here? Wouldn't it have been easier just to bring Aurora to your realm then to come here? That's what I would've done?" The Axolotl gave him a soft smile. "Yes, it would've been easier. You are not mistaken by that remark. However, there is meaning to my madness, to put it plainly I am here to help. I've seen things that I just can't ignore; Azazel's methods can't go unquestioned. It has come to my attention that the three of you need specific training in order to deal with Azazel for a short time; understandably Azazel has just about completed his portal to open the door to Hell, although this training is essential however it is only essential to a certain degree. What I mean by this is Azazel's shown intelligence that far exceeds even your intelligence Bill, he has been taught to adapt to his surroundings and change his style when fighting a variety of attackers. Something that he does well. Though Azazel's ego can and will always be a turning point. If done correctly he could question his skills, but if done wrong Azazel will not hesitate to make a kill. This is what worries me; I am well aware as to what will come to pass in the future. One thing that I fear should I continue to sit by idly, Azazel's strategy and strength will grow to a point where he will no longer have to depend on his hellhound Ember, when the portal opens Azazel's original body will return to him; and then their will be no way to defend yourselves against his assaults. This is why I must prepare you all for his assault." The Axolotl answered. Bill was stunned by his God's words _. 'What did he mean by all of that? Azazel's original body? He had taken Dipper's body and changed it already? So, what did he mean by that? Not only that but since when had the fluffy know it all stuck his paws in the water of life- get it? No? He's an Axolotl; they're lizards that live in the water. Also known fact they're highly endangered. - but enough with my internal history lesson. The fact was that he was finally going to do something predictive in his long life. And by the sounds of it Azazel seemed to prolong worry in the Axolotl's mind. With all that being cleared up, just how out matched were we really?'_ Bill thought. He shook his head. "Okay, Axolotl. I'll train with you- but don't get the wrong idea- we are not friends got that; Fluffy?" Bill sneered. The Axolotl chuckled. "Ah yes, how typical of you Bill. You haven't changed in the slightest. One day I wish you'd realize that you don't have to disrespect me anymore." Bill crossed his arms. "Yeah? Fat chance." Aurora rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised by his view point of you?"

"Maybe because at this point you just know me too well. I mean we knew each other for what felt like forever." Bill said giving her a shrug. He winced when he felt pain in his shoulder. "Right, shit I forgot that Shooting Star stabbed me through the shoulder. Though the initial wound had been healed by Dipper. I had almost forgotten about my shoulder. No matter- some aspirin should cut down any pain I may have." Bill muttered.

Dipper stirred into consciousness. He looked around. He noticed that he was back in the mystery shack. He sat up and spotted Aurora, and Bill first, followed by the Axolotl and Alice. **"OH, MY FUCKEN GOD IS** _ **THAT**_ **A BODY?!"** Dipper screamed as his breaths sped up in panic. Aurora Bill and the Axolotl all looked to him. Aurora crossed the room with her angel blade drawn. "Woah take it easy Aurora y-you look like you want to kill me?!" Dipper said as he backed away. Bill looked to the Axolotl. "You grab her I'll grab Dipper." He nodded and both raced into action. Bill's speed was unquestionable. He was between Aurora and Dipper in seconds. The Axolotl took Aurora's hand. "Young Aurora, we just had this conversation; I know you have questions for him but forcing him to talk only now that he just woke up. He doesn't know what's happened. Please let him collect himself before you go trying to kill him before he has a chance to speak his mind." The Axolotl said. Dipper shook his head in confusion. **"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE TO YOU, AURORA?!"** Aurora pulled **. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU GOT ALICE KILLED!"** Dipper was taken aback. "I-I _did_?" Bill looked over his shoulder at Dipper. "It wasn't your fault Pinetree; we didn't think that they'd know we were coming. Ember knocked us both unconscious. There was nothing we could've done to help. Alice died. Aurora blames you for her death; all because Ember told her what demons think about angels. She thinks you think the same as the demons whom live in Hell!" Dipper was speechless after what he'd heard. He looked to Aurora whom still looked as if she was ready to kill him. "You know what, I'm heartbroken by that. That you wouldn't even give me a fucking chance. That you want me dead even now. Well you know what- I'm not like the fucking demons in Hell! But here you are thinking I am one! The fact my own family can't even trust me! Just like when I was using black magic! If you really think I'm a monster then go ahead and kill me! It won't bring back the dead **! SO, FUCK YOU AURORA! YOU ANGELS ARE ALL THE FUCKEN SAME!** " Dipper snapped as tears slipped down his cheeks. Bill summoned his sword. "If you want to get to him you'll have to go through me, you may be my friend Aurora but I can't let you kill him." Dipper glared at Bill. "No!" Bill looked back at Dipper. "What do you mean no?" He asked. "This isn't your fight Bill! If Aurora wants me dead then fine." Dipper answered. Bill shook his head. "Fuck no! I'm not letting you die! You can kick my ass for this later!" Bill put his fingers on Dipper's forehead. "Take care of her before you come get the two of us! Telaporto!" Bill and Dipper both disappeared leaving Aurora and the Axolotl on their own. **"BILL! YOU PEICE OF SHIT!"** Aurora snapped as the Axolotl released her hand. "What did I tell you young Aurora? His reaction was just as I predicted. You need some time to cool off. And so, do they. If you three can't work in harmony there is no way you can keep the rest of your family safe." The Axolotl explained. She hissed through clenched teeth. "He didn't even know what he'd done!" The Axolotl sighed as he tried to put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and glared at him. He lowered his hand. "Well, it looks like I've got my work cut out for me."

Meanwhile with Dipper and Bill

The two boys appeared in Bill's cave. Bill allowed his hand to drop. Dipper growled at him. "I told you I was fine Bill! I didn't need you stepping into my personal problems." Bill bared his own teeth. "Silence Dipper!" He winced at the venom in Bill's voice. He lowered his head. "I-I'm sorry Bill. I just- I know you did that to save me and I appreciate it; Gods I don't even know why I was going to let her kill me. I don't understand how Alice died. Let alone what happened because of those chains."

"Aurora's put the blame on you for Alice's death. She allowed Ember's words get to her. She believes now that all demons think the same about angels. Despite the fact neither one of us have had run ins with angels until now. I know you have this stereotypical view point of angels seeing as there is an age-old rivalry between angels and demons. But I need you to be brutally honest with me for a moment. At any point in the past did you want Alice dead, if yes do you now at this moment feel good that she is dead?" Bill asked in a softer tone. Dipper had to look away. "Sure, I wanted her dead? Because she was attacking me for no damn reason, don't go taking that as a murder intent. I don't swing that way which is more then I could say for Azazel. But I don't fully put the blame on Alice, she was taught to kill demons. It's unquestionably understandable. Sure, I called her out on her bullshit, who wouldn't? If you hadn't been there to help bail me out she would've succeeded in killing me. As for that second part of your question: no quite frankly I'm very upset that I was powerless to help. Because of that Alice is dead and now a member of my own family, the person I am a true descendent of is at my throat trying to get me killed all because she thinks I hate angels. I don't hate them per say; I just don't agree with their methods and judgment calls." Dipper openly admitted. Bill's shoulders dropped. As he absorbed Dipper's words. "I see," he paused for a long moment. "You've certainly have changed from the black flames, not in a catastrophic way but in a different manner. What I mean to say is in the way you hold yourself. You're shoulders normally would be lose, your eyes would be softer to look at then what they are now. Though I mustn't allow myself to think of you as anyone but who you are." Bill concluded. Dipper looked at himself. Bill wasn't wrong when he said he didn't come off as his more caring self. Then again, the black flames changed Bill before, why should he be any different? He breathed a hard sigh. "Yeah...that's shitty on my part. Oh well, fuck it I guess?" Bill nodded. Dipper's eyes narrowed as sulfur filled the air. "Bill get behind me!" He growled. Bill looked confused. "What do you mean, I'm-"

"Completely safe? Hahahaha, I highly doubt that Cipher."

Bill whirled around to see Azazel standing with his hands folded neatly behind his back. He looked more alert, and the energy he gave off almost seemed angelic. Dipper got to his feet and wrapped his hand around Bill's wrist pulling him behind him. He growled bearing his teeth. "Stay away from him!"

Azazel grinned. "And you're going to stop me, Pinetree?" Dipper summoned his sword. He readied himself. "Oh, you're so threatening Pinetree, I'm shaking in my shoes." He pointed his finger at Dipper before tossing it to the right. Dipper's sword burned his hands and he let it go as it took off to the right before it shattered to dust. Dipper was in shock by what he'd seen. "W-what? How?"

"Haha Haha, oh what? Are you afraid, Pinetree?" Azazel asked as he tilted his head. Dipper shallowed hard. Damn straight he was afraid, but he'd never admit that to Azazel's face. "Of course not! I don't fear you underling!"

 _'Oh fuck...what have I just done?'_ Dipper thought to himself.

Azazel lifted his arm and squeezed his hand shut. All the air in Dipper's lungs left his mouth without a trace. Dipper clawed at his neck in a despite attempt to breath real air. You can never really appreciate oxygen until you really needed it. " _ **DIPPER!**_ Hex nor ki!"

Azazel took the hit. Poison dripped down from the thorns imbedded in his body. His body liquefied; all the thorns fell to the floor and shattered. He solidified his body once more. He looked to Bill. "Why did you think that pathetic attack could possibly work on me? No matter, I'll just wrap this up and you and I will make our leave." He snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around Bill. "Gah agh what the Hell? What could you possibly want me for Azazel!?" He snapped.

Dipper's eyes fluttered as asphyxia begun settling over his mind and body. Azazel summoned his sword and slashed Dipper's leg wide open. "Ugh huh." Dipper's eyes fluttered shut. As he fell to the ground unconscious.

"No-agh Dipper! No, I-you got to-get up!" Azazel put his hand on Bill's shoulder. "Time to go, Cipher." They both disappeared. As Dipper laid in uncontiouness.

Meanwhile back with Aurora and the Axolotl

Aurora sat on a chair. Her arms were crossed and she had a fowl look on her face. The Axolotl had his hands behind his back as he stood and waited. It'd been a long 10 minutes since Dipper and Bill had departed. The Axolotl didn't blame Bill for fleeing like he did. He would've played those same cards in this game of strategy. It was also beneficial for them to have left. He'd learned that Ember took quite a bit of her grace; which would explain some of the backlash Aurora was feeling over Alice's death. He wondered if now was the right time to introduce his prophet with his Archangel Borealis. They both were family after all. Though revealing Aurora to Borealis and Borealis to Aurora could lead to more backlash. And to inform Borealis of Azazel's return? He knew that there'd be Hell to pay. And to learn of her family having accepted a demon into their family, let alone learn that one was a demon was more of a growing problem that he couldn't fix if it got out of hand; even if she followed his orders. He couldn't deal with two pissed off angels. He decided that the best course of action was to hold off for the time being.

"I'm sorry." Aurora muttered. The Axolotl looked at her. "I'm sorry for wanting to kill Dipper. I don't want to. I just...I was upset and I let Ember screw up my head. I'm ready to apologize to Dipper now." Aurora said. The Axolotl nodded. "Good, you gave me quite the scare young Aurora. It's good that you've returned to your senses. I will go get Bill and Dipper, please wait here." He snapped his fingers and a portal opened in the room. Aurora wore a look of amazement. "You're capable of opening a portal at will?!" The Axolotl looked back at her. "Of course, I'm an interdementnal God. Jumping dimensions is very easy to me. I taught you that." She shrugged. "You taught me, yes. Thought I've never seen you yourself doing it." He chuckled. "Ha-ha very true young Aurora, I shall be back momentarily." With that he went through the portal which closed behind him.

Meanwhile in Bill's Cave

The Axolotl appeared in Bill's Cave. He looked around for Bill and Dipper. It took him a moment to realize that Dipper was on the ground with Bill no were in sight. The Axolotl dropped to his knees beside Dipper. He had a severe wound on his leg and was pale in color. He checked Dipper's pulse and lungs. He was alive however his breathing was deep as if he was struggling to breath. A simple snap of the Axolotl's fingers; an oxygen mask appeared on Dipper's mouth. "Your breathing should improve with that; but the question is...how'd this happen and where is Bill?" The Axolotl muttered as he again snapped his fingers as a black chalk appeared in his hand. The Axolotl traced out a symbol of himself in a circle. He snapped his fingers and the chalk changed to lit candles around the circle. The Axolotl sat before the circle and brought his fingers together in meditation. "I call upon the keeper of memory to reveal thy secret of what has happened here. In return I shall reveal back a secret of mine."

"My, this is the first you've called to me Axolotl, God of Dimensions. It truly is an honor to meet you." Said a cat-like creature who appeared in the circle. "Oh, and how rude of me; my name is Cleo, that's my human given name."

The Axolotl bowed. "The honor is mine Cleo. Are you able to help me? I must know what has become of my champions?" Cleo's fox tail twitched in interest. "Your champions you say? How positively fascinating. Yes, I can help you, but for revealing my secret you must reveal your champions destiny. His to be more specific." She said pointing her clawed hawk talon at Dipper. The Axolotl looked back at Dipper. "If that is your cost to reveal the memory of what has happened here then I shall tell you his destiny."

Cleo grinned. "It's a deal then." She closed her eyes to reveal what had happened.

Flashback to earlier

Dipper's eyes narrowed as sulfur filled the air. "Bill get behind me!" He growled. Bill looked confused. "What do you mean, I'm-"

"Completely safe? Hahahaha, I highly doubt that Cipher."

Bill whirled around to see Azazel standing with his hands folded neatly behind his back. He looked more alert, and the energy he gave off almost seemed angelic. Dipper got to his feet and wrapped his hand around Bill's wrist pulling him behind him. He growled bearing his teeth. "Stay away from him!"

Azazel grinned. "And you're going to stop me, Pinetree?" Dipper summoned his sword. He readied himself. "Oh, you're so threatening Pinetree, I'm shaking in my shoes." He pointed his finger at Dipper before tossing it to the right. Dipper's sword burned his hands and he let it go as it took off to the right before it shattered to dust. Dipper was in shock by what he'd seen. "W-what? How?"

"Haha Haha, oh what? Are you afraid, Pinetree?" Azazel asked as he tilted his head. Dipper shallowed hard. Damn straight he was afraid, but he'd never admit that to Azazel's face. "Of course not! I don't fear you underling!"

 _'Oh fuck...what have I just done?'_ Dipper thought to himself.

Azazel lifted his arm and squeezed his hand shut. All the air in Dipper's lungs left his mouth without a trace. Dipper clawed at his neck in a despite attempt to breath real air. You can never really appreciate oxygen until you really needed it. " **DIPPER!** Hex nor ki!"

Azazel took the hit. Poison dripped down from the thorns imbedded in his body. His body liquefied; all the thorns fell to the floor and shattered. He solidified his body once more. He looked to Bill. "Why did you think that pathetic attack could possibly work on me? No matter, I'll just wrap this up and you and I will make our leave." He snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around Bill. "Gah agh what the Hell? What could you possibly want me for Azazel!?" He snapped.

Dipper's eyes fluttered as asphyxia begun settling over his mind and body. Azazel summoned his sword and slashed Dipper's leg wide open. "Ugh huh." Dipper's eyes fluttered shut. As he fell to the ground unconscious.

"No-agh Dipper! No, I-you got to-get up!" Azazel put his hand on Bill's shoulder. "Time to go, Cipher." They both disappeared. As Dipper laid in uncontiouness.

End of flashback

Cleo sat back on her wolf and coyote back legs. Her hawk and panther legs in front of them. With her fox tail wrapping itself around them. She tilted her domesticated cat head to the right. "My that was quite a violent attack wouldn't you say?"

The Axolotl looked away. "I can see why that happened, Azazel was boosted with Aurora's grace. They didn't stand a chance."

"Well you've got a lot to think about going foreword, now don't you?" Cleo muttered. He nodded. "Now about Dipper's destiny?" She prodded. The Axolotl nodded. "At this time Dipper's only half demon. Azazel will kill him to make him a full demon: only he will have his soul. That is until the final battle. In order to kill Azazel Dipper will lose his soul and use the black flames to their maximum potential. While achieving godhood. That's all I've seen thus far." The Axolotl explained. Cleo purred in interest. "From being human to being a God? Quite a special kid now wouldn't you say?" She said. The Axolotl looked back at Dipper. "Yeah."

Cleo stood up. "I have seen that yellow eyed demon's memories. They're quite sad. Though I suppose I understand the root of his madness." The Axolotl sighed. "I would assume so. I should get Dipper back now. So, I can plan with Aurora to get Bill back." Cleo nodded. "Good luck, Axolotl, God of Dimensions." She said in farewell as she disappeared.

The Axolotl got to his feet. Before picking up Dipper. He snapped his fingers and a portal opened. He walked through it and it closed behind him.

Meanwhile with Bill and Azazel

Bill sat in a cold cell in an unknown place. He lifted his hands to look at them. The blue chains he wore made him tired and ill. He couldn't get Dipper out of his head. Azazel had suffocated him and used his sword to cut Dipper's leg open; which meant he'd have some sort of curse mark. He was worried for his safety. Would the Axolotl find him? Would he still be alive if he didn't get enough oxygen to his brain from the asphyxia? All these questions bubbled around in Bill's mind.

"And how's my prisoner of war doing." Azazel asked with an all to familiar smug grin on his face. "Chock on a dick Azazel!" Bill snarled. "Ha-ha sorry Bill but I'm not gay, I'm quite happy with the woman of my dreams returning to me after all these years. Thanks for the offer though anyways." Azazel muttered. "Are you fucking serious someone is stupid enough to love you? Really?" Bill said in disgust. "I'll be a gentleman and let that comment go, Cipher." Azazel said narrowing his eyes. "Don't call me by that name Azazel!" Bill growled as his shoulders shook with anger. Azazel's smug grin returned. "Why's that Cipher?" He asked prodding Bill for a reaction. "Because Bill Cipher is dead and he's NEVER coming back! My name is Bill Pines, got that Azazel!" Bill retorted in response. Azazel cracked up with laughter. **"DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE YOU CAN ESCAPE YOUR PAST CIPHER? I MEAN YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE THIS STUPID, CHANGING YOUR NAME DOES NOTHING! YOU STILL HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOUR GUILT OF WHAT YOU DID TO THIS TOWN!"** Azazel snapped with glee. Bill clutched his hands as he got up. He ran at the cell door. The chains sent a shock that coursed through his body. He dropped to the cell floor. Bill breathed hard as his body burned as nausea filled his senses. "Hahahaha! Well there's my answer. Clearly you are stupid. I'm glad I'm not following your orders anymore. You really have no sense of conquest or resolve." Azazel muttered. Bill spat out some bail before turning his attention to Azazel. "If you only brought me here to play games with me Azazel you've pretty much wasted your time." He grinned. "I'm pretty entertained by our game; though I did bring you here for a reason. I need to pick that brain of yours Cipher."

Bill touched his head. "Oh, Hell no- I know you can get in my head despite my mental blocks- but I do not want you in my skull! My thoughts are my personal property, Azazel!"

"Awe aren't you adorable. Hahaha. Fucken hell why do I make myself gag. I'm not supposed to act like a weak child. Anyways- you're not wrong. I can get into your mind. And I _will_ get the information I need. You can make this easier on yourself if you don't struggle."

"I'm not just going to submit to you Azazel! Never going to happen. I'll try to resist you for as long as I possibly can!" Bill snapped. Azazel grinned. "We'll see about that." Azazel liquefied himself as he went through the bars. Bill backed away. "Stay the fuck away from me Azazel!" His back touched the wall of the cell. _'Shit no where to run. Fuck.'_

Azazel sat down on the ground. Bill looked at him confused. "Soul jump!" Azazel commanded. Bill gripped his head. As Azazel's eyes closed. Bill struggled to keep control but eventually he couldn't fight Azazel's will and at last gave into him.

Bill's eyes opened as they were fully yellow with slits. "Alright Cipher; now the real fun begins." Azazel said with a grin.

Meanwhile back in the shack

Dipper stirred into wakefulness. His vision was blurry which made him extremely disoriented. He looked around. He noticed Aurora and the Axolotl sitting with one another chatting. Clearly, they didn't know that he had woken up, speaking of waking up; why had he been asleep to begin with? Dipper tried to remember but there was only blurry static. _'Where's Bill?'_

"I hate to admit this seeing as I am a God but seeing as I've exusted all my resources and I've come up empty handed. I can't find Bill I'm afraid." The Axolotl muttered.

"And you're sure?" Aurora asked. The Axolotl nodded. "I'm sure. Azazel's got him worded. That's the only way he could disappear from even my magic."

"Azazel...took...Bill?"

The two looked up. "Dipper, thank goodness you're alright." Aurora said as the two approached. Dipper's slit pupils were all over the place as he tried to focus on the Axolotl and Aurora. "So, you don't want me dead anymore, Aurora?" Dipper asked when they came into focus. She shook her head. "Yeah, I've come back to my senses. Sorry, about that Dipper. Ember just, got in my head." Dipper lifted his hand and Aurora put her hand in his. "It's alright. I'm not mad with you, I was earlier. Now what do you mean by Azazel has Bill, and that you can't find him because he's worded?" Dipper asked. The Axolotl looked away from Dipper. "How much do you remember?" He asked out of curiosity. Dipper shrugged. "Nothing really, everything is just static." The Axolotl sighed. "Azazel attacked you both in Bill's Cave. He choked you to a point of uncontiouness. He cut your leg open with his sword; and no, there are no curse marks. When you collapsed Azazel took Bill somewhere. I've tried just about all I can to locate him. I even tried using my magic to illuminate his soul to me but came up empty. I'm sorry Dipper, I've tried but with Azazel having been boosted by Aurora's grace I can't find either of them." The Axolotl said. Dipper looked to Aurora. "Boosted by your grace?" He questioned. "Ember slit my throat open and took a bit of my grace before sealing my wound. It's one of the reasons I wasn't thinking clearly. I guess Azazel can grow stronger with angel grace; I'm just an advantage angel, but if he got his hands-on archangel grace? You both would've been dead." Aurora explained as she tried to fill in the blanks to catch Dipper up to speed. Dipper lowered his head. "His strength...we saw him. He was so weak- but when we saw him again- his confidence. He seemed like he was like his old self. Like a fucking idiot I ran my mouth; which earned me getting choked to death."

"Unfortunately, yes, though what has happened over the past few hours were not foreseen. Azazel has gone off track and even I know not of how this event will end." The Axolotl admitted.

Dipper lowered his head again. "Damn it."

Meanwhile with Bill

Bill stirred into consciousness, he sat up. His mind was filled with a thick black fog that blinded him. In a pitiful attempt to find out were he was he tried to get up but the black fog was so thick in his mind he had to stop and close his eyes. The action felt blissful. He thought that maybe the best course of action was to lay back down to be entranced by calm restful sleep.

"Thank the Axolotl you're alright, Bill. I was worried you'd never wake up." Came a familiar voice. Bill looked in the general direction of where it came from. "Pinetree? Is that you? Where are you? I can't see." The sound of soft foot falls approached him from his left. Soft hands interlocked with his own. "Dipper what happened to me? I don't have any recollection of what happened."

"No idea, you were unconscious when we found you, but you're safe now." Bill felt lips on his own, he pushed his unknown stranger away. "You're not Dipper! Who are you really!?" Bill hollered as he bared his teeth. "Hahaha, well done Cipher, and here I thought I portrayed your precious little tree quite well. Oh well, it was amusing while it lasted." Azazel claimed as his real voice rang true. Bill's shoulders quacked with fury. "That was a real dickish move playing with my mind like that Azazel, you are nothing like Dipper! You may have tricked me for a moment but your kiss is nothing like Dipper's! If I wasn't shackled I'd kill you!" Bill snarled as memories flooded back to him of what had happened to him. "I thought you couldn't see Cipher?" Azazel purred in integument. "Fuck off!" Azazel smiled. "See I'd love to really but you're a piece to resistance, you just make it so easy to play with you. If you stopped doing that I'd have left you alone by now." He shrugged. "Besides I've taken an interest in you, having learnt everything about you and all, either way we're buddies, now aren't we?" Bill snarled. "Hell no! Firstly, fuck you for psychologically impairing my mind to a point I can't see through thick black fog that has filled my mind! Secondly, we are not buddies! Quite frankly I hate your very existence Azazel! All you've been is a fucken thorn in my side- correction- you are the entire thorn bush. If I'd known you where this corrupted I would have never made that deal with you!" Bill retorted. Azazel's head tipped to the right. "That wounds me Cipher, after all if I wasn't here then who'd be the villain in this story? And besides; I'm a beloved character in this story. After all, my personality is colourful and insane. How could someone not possibly not enjoy every second I'm on screen? After all the show must go on. You do remember that do you not? The first time we possessed Pinetree's body? I remember. Either way I run this story. If I play God it's because I've got more power then you do." Bill shook his head. "Go ahead play God Azazel! Let's see how fast you fall from that title! Expeally when Lucifer shows up, if I can recall the devil out ranks you, oh yeah then it's Lilith after him right? Making you third most powerful?" Azazel growled. "See as much as that's true you forget Lilith handed me her title as next in line. Which means I've been trained under my King's watch! On the day I take the throne I will be unstoppable!" Bill grinned. "If you make it to that day that is."

"Of course, I will! I'm Azazel Prince of Hell! No one can kill me! Besides what you're trying to imply is that I'm weak, I'm far from it!" Azazel snapped puffing out his chest. "You're making yourself look dumb." Bill interjected as he glared in Azazel's general direction. "And how'd you know Cipher if you can't see a damn thing." Azazel hissed as he glared at Bill who returned his look with a grin. "I don't need to see to know that you're trying to make yourself look tuff, you're in Pinetree's body Azazel; he doesn't have the same build as your true body, you and Dipper are very different. I've got a theory about you Azazel, so humour me for a bit."

Azazel tipped his head. "A theory you say? Alright, take a crack at it, I'll humour you. And besides I'm curious to hear your theory."

"Of fucken course you are Azazel, you could give two shits at this moment 'cuse I'm not a damn threat to you so long as I'm in these chains and can't visual see you!" Bill sneered as he shook his head. "Oh well? Now go on let's hear it." Azazel prodded. Bill rolled his eyes. Could Azazel be anymore of an asshole? The answer to that was yes.

"Right. So, to be frank to come out and say this- you claim to be this immortal being, but the truth is you weren't immoral to begin with, you said you where defeated and the gate was closed. But you never specified how you were defeated now did you? You have a large gap in your memory from that day, am I wrong?" Bill paused as Azazel shifted uncomfortable by his words. Like Bill thought the unsettling silence from the all to talkative demon Prince answered his question. He resumed a moment later. "You should've returned to Hell but you didn't, and you never understood why up until recently. Ember told you the truth about what happened on that day didn't she? You died, something or someone killed you, you lost your real body, as your soul was left without a body, and by sheer dumb luck you didn't end up in the empty or purgatory, instead thousands of years later on the day I made that deal with Pinetree your soul found it's new vessel, you kept yourself hidden as you tried to make sense of it all, am I wrong? Because that's what I'd do. I'd be panicked by the fact I'd just returned to reality with very little memory of who I was once. So, when I showed up in Pinetree's mind you saw an opportunity to exploit me so you'd have a body of your own because you didn't have one, you told me that you were Bipper, only rather then my mind and Dipper's body you had gained your own sentience some how. I believed your shit and struck a deal with you that when I gained enough strength to take a physical form again that you'd get Dipper's body. That was the biggest mistake that I made handing over his body to you. But that's how all this immortality bullshit came to pass isn't it? You don't want to die again. Am I wrong?" Bill asked. No words had been exchanged between the two men. Azazel for the first time since he'd met Alexis he'd been shocked into silence-not an easy thing to do when in the presence of the Prince of Hell- Azazel looked at Bill. He snapped his fingers and Bill's vision corrected itself. For the first time Bill could see Azazel's look. He wore a look of disbelief. "I may not know how in all of Hell you'd know that, but I do not appreciate you knowing that much about me with just a simple theory." Azazel begun. "So, I was right, the little Prince of Hell is afraid to die again. If I'll be frank I doubt your _"family"_ knows that you're alive. And I doubt that you'll find yourself remembering your glory days. You've grown soft Azazel, you would've taken my information and then killed me, as I'm human. You're notorious for killing humans, right? Your eyes are always cold unless you're surrounded by the only people you care for, it's then that you show weakness. Back on point however with what I've seen from you in past memories I see a very different man when I look at you. You try to be your old self but you can't. You've always been loyal to Lucifer, you've always been a drone for him. You for a long time since your soul went to Hell have followed and carried out every order that was given to you by Lucifer. And now you're all alone. With no King to lead you. His words ring in your ears, don't they? As a demon, like me you're still a kid! You haven't the experience that it takes to be wise enough to even get close to any kind of power, it's all right there but it's not within your reach! You can't order yourself, you can't be Lucifer, all of this is so painful to you because you don't have your boys with you, you don't have anything or anyone except Ember. What can she do for you huh? She can only open the rift for herself. Your body can't make the jump, right? So, you'll open the gate in Gravity Falls and play the same game as I did, you saw how that turned out; what makes your plans any different then how mine turned out? If I was defeated by the Pines family what makes you and different then me? Tell me that Azazel Prince of Hell!" Bill snapped. Azazel snapped his fingers and Bill's body dropped as he held his chest in pain. Azazel's laugh was filled with pain behind it. He lifted his head as glass tears slipped down his face. "You're a piece of work you know that, Cipher? _You_ \- **YOU** struck a nerve in me. Your words cut something in me that I can't explain, but I will not allow you to strike me again in such a way! Today you _will_ die. You best make your last goodbye to your little tree meaningful because your memory of him is all that you will fucking have!" Azazel cried in anger. Bill spat blood onto the cell floor. "Hahaha, I'm glad I hurt you Azazel, you want to know why? Because you're a fucking egotistical asshole. Do you really think, that you're going to succeed in your conquest, Azazel? Because I sure don't. Besides, as much as you want to kill me you're bluffing. You don't want Dipper doing anything to drastic. You need him, still right? That's what you keep saying. I know whatever you want him for can't be good. So, go ahead and torture me for my reveal if your truth. I live with worse memories that torture me more then anything you could ever do!" Bill snapped as he glared up at Azazel's eyes. A sickening smile spread its way across Azazel's face. "Oh, that's a positively wonderful idea Cipher. You're right, nothing I can do would ever amount to the pain you are forced to endure while under the influence of the black flames. It took the Axolotl to stop you the first time, to shut down those flames and hand you your prophecy. So, I'm going to have my fun, and throw you right back to that day you watched the world burn. Seeing you helpless should make me feel so much better." Azazel said with his grin. Bill looked petrified. **"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!"** Azazel grabbed him by his neck. "Agh! Let-go!"

"All this time I've been going at this all wrong, fighting your pathetic little fake family with no real plans. I know all of your groups weaknesses, I should've used you three's a long time ago. Why brainwash an unfinished soldier? If you want strength from that soldier, you have to break him first. I've been wanting too much to quickly. Silly me. Have I truly learnt nothing? Lucifer my King, forgive such a truly rookie mistake of your Prince and General of your armies. I have forgotten such a vital aspect of your training. Though that ends today. I'll start by breaking the one thing that gives Pinetree hope. If Cipher shuts down then Pinetree will spend time trying to fix someone he can never fix. You barely get by with your control alone, Cipher. Let's see what happens when I break everything you hold dear. It's been an honour knowing you, Cipher. Send my regards to your precious little tree. Because by the time you wake up-if you ever wake up- you'll be to broken to even speak. Every time you shut your eyes you'll see all the destruction you've ever caused. I'll trap you in your own misery and once I do you'll never escape your Hell. So long Cipher." He closed his eyes as his body glue crimson red. "In the name of my King I Azazel sentience you Bill Cipher to live your worst nightmare over and over again, may your fear of the Black Flames destroy every part of you. Now fall into your eternal slumber." Bill's eyes slowly closed as tears slipped down his cheeks. _'Pinetree, forgive me. I shall never forget you. You can save me. I know you can. I love you.'_ Bill slipped away and Azazel dropped him. "I no longer need you Cipher, I got what I needed from you. When Pinetree finds you, he'll have my warning. When you fuck with a Prince of Hell you'll always suffer the consequences." A snap of his fingers and the chains holding Bill disappeared along with Azazel.

Meanwhile with the others

Dipper's eyes snapped open as he looked up to the roof of the shack. He felt something was wrong with Bill. He finally felt his heart connect to Bill's he uncovered his legs and put his legs over the side of bed. His left leg burned from the wound Azazel's sword had left. He pushed to his feet but his left leg gave out as he fell to his knee. Dipper's demonic yellow eyes burned with fury. The pain he felt coming from his sire made him furious. He could give two shits if his leg was immobile; all he cared about was finding his lover. The Axolotl and Aurora raced upstairs to Dipper's room. They saw him trying to walk. Aurora held up her hand to levitate him so he'd be off his leg. He had wings but at the moment he wasn't using them and she could see something was really troubling her descendent. The pair walked over to him. He turned his head to look at them. "Mason? Are you alright?" The Axolotl asked. "Bill." The words left his mouth like glass. The pair exchanged a look. "Dipper Azazel's hidden Bill somewhere. None of us can find him." Aurora said. "Bill is in trouble, I can feel his heart. He needs me!" Dipper said shaking his head. Aurora looked to the Axolotl for an answer. The Axolotl searched Dipper's eyes. "Right then, take us to him Mason." He said. Aurora looked to Dipper now. "He knows where Bill is?!" The Axolotl nodded. Aurora released her magic over him as he flapped his wings. Dipper held out his hands and the other two took his hands. "Telaporto!" Dipper said. They disappeared to find Bill.

When the three appeared, they found themselves in a cold cell. Laying on a rock slab was Bill. His body shook. Dipper flew over to him. He reached out his hand hesitantly. Tears slipped down his cheeks. "Bill, I'm so sorry. I should've done more!" He said laying his hand on Bill's. The Axolotl lowered his head. Aurora looked shocked. Their friend laid there trembling. The fear they all felt in the room was unquestionable. Aurora worked up the courage to speak. "Azazel did this, we know that. But what's he done to Bill?" Dipper didn't look over his shoulder. "It's a warning for me. If I make anymore moves against him he'll take you all one by one, until I have no one left to fight for. He's locked Bill in his nightmares. His worst fears. Ones he's lived and ones he fears that could come to pass. He's reliving the mass murder of his home dimension. And I'm powerless to bring him out of it, we all are. We can only wait and let it take its course. But there is no guarantee that he'll- that he'll ever wake up again. The spell is known as the Snare of Judgement. It's a spell that demons often use to break down soldiers. A spell Azazel has used far to often in his youth. And Bill is the first victim to it's power. If I'd been here-I could've saved him. But I wasn't! I just let this happen. I swore that I'd protect this family. I guess I can't even do that. Bill is suffering, because I did nothing to save him. I tried to find him with every drop of magic I had and I came up empty. I failed. And it cost Bill his sanity. And any chance of peace he had. All because of me." Dipper wept as he pulled Bill's body to his chest. Aurora lowered her head and turned away. "This isn't on you Dipper, it's on me. If I hadn't chased you two off you'd both be safe in the shack with the barrier. But I turned on you. Bill was only trying to keep you safe. And it all turned up like this."

The Axolotl closed his eyes. He opened them and walked towards Dipper. "No spell can't have it's counter young Mason. Magic was created to have a balance. When the Gods that created this world bestowed magic upon the first original humans- witches and Wizards- the people learned all they could about magic. Each spell was learnt and found a counter to correct a mistake. There were special people on this Erath who had powers like Gods. I was one of those people, a God who choose to walk the path humans did. I was so young back then. I didn't know as much as I do now in my old age. For a long time, I used my powers to heal the sick and injured. Until everything went wrong. A demon- had possessed a young woman. In an attempt to dispel the demon within I killed her. After that I never put myself into any other situation. I stayed out of conflict and stayed where I belonged. This is truly my first time walking the human world again in tens of thousands of years. Why have I told you my history? Because despite the mistake I made I learnt that each soul has value to it. Even my own. The beauty of life is valuable and worth saving. When I met Bill for the first time, it was after he'd destroyed Kipsimi- his home. His eye held so much anger. It reminded me of the demon I'd faced when I walked this Erath. I sealed away the black flames hoping that Bill would never truly use the flames like he did in the past. I revealed his prophecy to him. It's true that my magic wasn't perfect as Bill still carried his hunger for power though it wasn't carried by the very flames he feared. Though I knew he would return in a different form I never truly knew what that form would be. So, I kept a watchful eye over him. To learn that he'd be so willing to love a human, to learn that he felt a small sense of regret I choose that his form would be human. And I kept that in my mind all that time. Though that all occurred long after the apocalypse with Azazel. I may not have the right counter magic to wake up Bill but I know someone who does, with your assistance naturally, Mason. Are you willing to do whatever it takes to save Bill?" The Axolotl asked. Dipper looked to the Axolotl. He'd involved himself before, until he killed a human. He felt grief. That's why he rarely involved himself in helping people. Expect in dire circumstances. It all made sense now. He nodded his head. "If there is a way I can save Bill I'll do anything." Dipper replied. He nodded and closed his eyes. "Borealis, if you could come to me, there are some people I'd like you to meet." He said. A bright light filled the cell. Dipper shielded his eyes from the light. A young girl in a brown top with a fur hood, and long blue skirt with stars on it, as well as long brown boots, brown hair, a triangle and Pinetree symbol latched her hood and skirt. Brilliant white wings extended across her back. Her brown eyes looked up at the Axolotl. She bowed. "It's been some time Axolotl, I must say this is the first I've seen you as a human." She said. She froze before her eyes shifted to Dipper. "A demon!" She drew her sword and went to strike down Dipper Aurora got in her way. Her white wings spread out as far as they could go. Borealis looked down at her in disbelief. "An angel, protecting at demon?! Have you gone mad? Move so I can rid this world of his kind!"

"Borealis, please. Their your family." The Axolotl said. All three looked at him. "Say what now?" The three said. "Aurora, Mason this is my Archangel Borealis Pines, Borealis, this is Aurora Mason Pines my prophet, and Mason Pines a spell caster and Dream Demon. And Bill Cipher, soon to be Bill Pines is a demon turned human. These three are your family from this world. I called you here to help Mason wake Bill from the Snare of Judgement." The Axolotl explained. She froze. "J-jumping over the fact that there is another angel in my family line as well as two demons-which I'll focus on afterwards, did I hear you correctly. Snare of Judgement? The only demon who knows that spell besides the devil himself is Azazel. I-I killed Azazel. And the gate is closed. There is no one who can use that spell. Right?" Borealis said shaking her head. The Axolotl lowered his head. "Azazel's alive Borealis."

 _ **"WHAT!?"**_ She screamed. "No, he couldn't be, I stabbed him through the chest, his body turned to dust! He was dead! We won the war! We won, Azazel died. He can't be alive. He can't. How could he be?" She asked as tears filled her eyes. "How could you not have foreseen this?! Why wasn't I the first to know? I'm your Archangel, aren't I?!" She screamed at him. Dipper snapped his fingers and she dropped to her knees. Dipper walked over to her and grabbed her chin. "Shut up and listen. Because I'll only say this once. Azazel's soul found it's way to my body, it regenerated and he took my original body, he's going around wearing my skin! He is trying to open the gate of Hell to start apocalypse 2.0. And this time he's immoral, which means he's made himself unkillable. That attitude of yours isn't going to get you anywhere you hear me? Now you're _going_ to _help_ me wake up Bill, because if not I'm going to do worse things to you if you don't help me!" Dipper snarled. "I don't take orders from a demon. You are below me!" Dipper laughed. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Black flames wrapped around his hands. The Axolotl touched his forehead and Dipper collapsed. "What the heck? I could've taken him!" He tapped her shoulder. "No, you couldn't have. A single touch of those flames when there is anger in his heart, can make those flames lethal. I just helped you dodge a bullet. Now please wake up Bill."

"No."

" _No?_ Borealis I'm not playing games with you." The Axolotl said narrowing his eyes. "I'm not doing something for a demon." She replied. "Then do it for me." Aurora said. Borealis looked to her. "Frist you protect a demon now you want me to save a man who used to be one? Is this what you've reduced your angels to Axolotl? Count me out." She hissed. The Axolotl lowered his head. "Forgive me Borealis." He touched her forehead and she winced. Her brown eyes turned black like the Axolotl's he looked to Bill. Borealis walked over to him. She laid her hand on his chest. "Torik fosti apra."

Bills eyes slowly opened as tears slipped down his cheeks. Borealis joined the Axolotl at his side. Her eyes turned brown again she held her head. She saw Bill conscious. "You controlled me!" She snapped glaring at him. "Know where you stand Borealis. If I tell you to do something _you_ will follow that order!" He snapped back.

"Bill?" Aurora asked. Bill looked at her face. He tilted his head. "Do you know who I am?" Aurora asked. Bill shook his head before sitting up and pulling his legs close to him. "Aurora, he won't see you the way you'd think. He's still seeing his nightmare. The Axolotl touched Dipper who stirred. "Ugh, was knocking me out really necessary?" Dipper groaned as he sat up. "Yes." Dipper glared at him. He noticed Bill. "Bill!"

Bill covered his head shaking. Dipper froze. "Right, I'm scary." Dipper closed his eyes as his form changed back to his human self. He sat down next to Bill. His leg burned from the wound. He bit back the urge to vomit. "Bill, it's me. It's Mason. I'm right here. You're safe." Dipper said. Bill put his hand on Dipper's chest as a searing pain tore through Dipper's chest. Dipper didn't blame Bill for attacking him. He had to be terrified. Dipper pulled Bill into an embrace. "It's alright now B-Bill; I'm right here. I'm safe, and so are you. Please, come back to me." Dipper said in tears. Bill struggled for a moment before he relaxed in Dipper's embrace. He didn't return the hug nor did he speak he was only still. Dipper drew away to look up into his eyes. "Bill?" Dipper asked. Bill lifted his hand and took off Dipper's hat. He held it in his hands. He touched the blue Pinetree then touched Dipper's chest. "P-P-Pinetree." Bill cooed. Dipper nodded. "Yeah." He wore a relieved smile. He'd been saved. By some miracle. Bill touched his head. "P-pain." Dipper nodded. "Your head hurts; I know. What can you remember? If you can't that's quite alright, I'm just relieved that you're alright." Bill lowered his hands. "T-the b-bad m-man, h-hurt m-me." Bill tried to answer. His voice sounded so different, his once pronounced voice, filled with strength and understanding was now hushed and shattered by fear. It filled Dipper with an unprecedented amount of rage. Azazel was a free man, he always had been. Why they hadn't done anything yet was beyond Dipper's knowledge. He'd been right in front of them, he was weak, he could be apprehended. Couldn't he? Why hadn't they done something already? Azazel was a tyrant. They needed to put an end to him so why hadn't they? Now he sat next to his lover, who could barely speak without having a stutter let along a panic attack anytime someone other then him moved. Bill's mind was damaged. It could've been worse. By the Axolotl it could've been so much worse. But it wasn't thankfully. Though in his mind it didn't matter. He was still so broken and he wanted Azazel's blood on his hands. But the warning was all to clear to him. Should he attack him his friends and family would pay a steep price. Like Bill and him Azazel was trained as a mole to apprehend information during the apocalypse. His magic severed a purpose to control and manipulate another's mind, even without possessing a vessel of his own. Not to mention that he had the power to create demons. If the human was useful they'd be turned and hold their soul so they'd blend into society and feed information directly back to Azazel. Bill looked at Dipper. He touched Dipper's chest again over his heart. "P-Pinetree, a-angry. I k-know. I c-can f-feel h-here." Bill then touched his heart. Dipper smiled softly. "Yes, I am angry, and with good reason. Azazel's gone too far now; and he's backed me into a fucking corner." Bill smiled. "I t-thought I told you that I wouldn't swear Pinetree." Dipper looked up at Bill in shock. His eyes were soft and more alert. _**"BILL!?"**_ He hugged him tightly. "It's only a temporary fix, Mason." The Axolotl said. Dipper and Bill looked to the Axolotl. "What do you mean?" Dipper questioned. "I used a highly invasive spell on Bill's mind to fix the damage done to it, though it's only a temporary shortcut sort to speak. His mind still is very much damaged. That's where you'll come in Mason, with your power you are eligible to rebuild Bill's mind. I must inform you it will be a gruelling task that will not be easy for you to do. I myself can do the task as you can however I doubt Bill would be willing to give me the permission to fix his mind in a much shorter time." The Axolotl explained. Dipper looked at Bill. "Hun think about this for a second, I'm not as well trained in your kind of magic where's the Axolotl knows how to manifest it. Could you possibly consider his offer?" Bill looked down. "As much as I don't like it, I doubt I have that kind of time on the spell in my brain. You're right, you don't have the training in my kind of magic even if you fully gave control to your demon side who knows a lot about his heritage. The Axolotl really is my only option. So, I'll let you rebuild my mind, fluffy know it all. Under the condition you only rebuild my mind how it was before Azazel fucked it. Are we in agreement?" Bill asked. The Axolotl nodded. "We are in agreement Bill." Bill then nodded. "Good, let's get this over with." The Axolotl looked to Dipper now. "Demon Dipper awake!" Dipper winced as his body changed to his trench coat, white collared top, black pants and boot. "Agh, wasn't expecting to be summoned. Next time warn my human self before you summon me. It's not exactly _"pain free"_ I'll have you know. Re growing wings hurt you know. Yes, they appear but the pain doesn't." Demon Dipper snarled. Bill frowned. "Why need him to be a demon?" Bill asked. "Uh? Bill you're alright! Wait how are you alright? Oh yeah, the Axolotl helped you. Fuck I'm not used to not being in complete control. It's bazaar, I can be in control for a long period of time before I turn human. It's weird to not be in this form all the time; don't get me wrong, I'm still human but I know I won't be for much longer. Anyways what do you need me for may I ask."

"I need you to hold Bill's hands and don't let him go. No matter what happens." The Axolotl instructed. Dipper took Bill's hands into his own. "Okay but I don't see why I needed to be a demon for this?" Dipper said with a shrug. The Axolotl grinned at Dipper who could sense a hint of joy behind his friend's gaze. _'What has him so worked up?'_ Dipper thought as the Axolotl put his hands on both sides of Bill's head. "You ready?" The Axolotl questioned. Bill looked back at him from the corner of his eye. "Can we hurry this along? The longer you make me wait the more I want to clock you between the eyes." Bill growled. "Alright, alright. Exodus mor tohi fot shimi." The Axolotl said as he spoke the words of the spell. Bill cried out as his mind burned as it begun to heal itself. Black flames lit up around his hands. Now Dipper understood why he needed to be a demon. His job was to regulate the flames that Bill was creating. It hurt to watch Bill be in so much pain but he knew that when the pain died away his lover would be back to his normal self. It had to be worth it. He had to believe. For Bill's sake he had to. "I've got you, Bill. It'll be over soon." Dipper said. Bill's eyes opened exposing his black eyes with crimson red pupils and red veins within his eyes. These were his eyes when he was consumed by the black flames. Dipper held his hands tighter. Bill growled as he tried to get at Dipper. Though he didn't have much luck with his hands being held. Dipper could feel the dark energy welling up stronger and stronger within his heart. Dipper closed his eyes. "Link open." Bill's body froze as his attention focused on Dipper. Bill's anger slowly faded away into nothingness as Dipper connected to Bill on a more spiritual plain. Sharing memories, the two of them have had since they found themselves together. A smile and tears were on Bill's face. The Axolotl lowered his hands as Dipper's eyes opened. Bill looked to Dipper. Dipper returned his gaze. Dipper released Bill's hands. He grabbed Dipper's face and pressed their lips together sharing a peaceful moment. Bill could care less if people were watching the two of them. All he cared about was their moment. When the two separated both where blushing hard. Aurora hugged them both. The three laughed together. The Axolotl stood next to Borealis.

She shook her head. "I think I just figured it out, Axolotl. These three are your champions. But my question is why choose a bunch of kids to fight for you in your war? They aren't ready to face a foe like Azazel head on. They're not warriors." The Axolotl put his hand on Borealis's shoulder. "They may be children, but these three have potential, you remember how I spoke of the Trio of wings?" Borealis nodded to the Axolotl's question. "This is them." Borealis's jaw dropped. "You're telling me that your legendary warriors are a demon, an angel and a human?" He nodded. "Well I can safely say that I didn't see that coming." She explained. He smiled. "I know. Though that's the other reason I called you. I need your help training then for the fight ahead. None of them have faced demons from Hell or the bigger threats. But you have. I was hoping you could assist me." Borealis looked to the three before her. "I may not like it, but it is Azazel. So, I'll help you."

"Thank you, Borealis." He said. "Don't mention it, I'm only doing this to stop Azazel from throwing our planet back into a bloody apocalypse again. If I can do my part to get these children ready to be warriors then I will teach them as much as I can in the time we've got."

"Alright you three we need to get back to the shack. It's about time we start training you for war." The Axolotl said. The three nodded and all of them returned to the shack.

Meanwhile with Azazel

Azazel looked up at the portal. "Just a little longer Ember. Then our family will be whole again." Ember pulled Azazel into an embrace. "Yeah, and when we do get our family back, we will not fail again." Azazel nodded. "Yeah, that's my hope anyway."

 _ **A/N: Yeah, thus ends chapter 6. 6 chapters strong 96 pages with 59521 words and 3 days to edit the final chapter. I put these guys through so much shit. But here we go. All finished for this chapter see you in the next one! Also, I'd like to thank my friends who loved hearing me read this story to you guys. Please as always let me know what you think.**_


End file.
